Pokémon: Johto and Kanto Travels
by RememberYourMortality
Summary: Join Rowan Eden on her travels as she journeys across Johto and Kanto in an effort to become a Pokémon Master.
1. Chapter 1: Eevee Girl

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver To the Readers:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Part One:<p>

Johto.

Chapter One:

Eevee Girl.

A wet nose met the side of my face and I shot up, slapping my hand a little too hard against my cheek. I glanced down and found one of my parents' prized breeding Eevees sitting on my mattress, staring up expectantly at me. He and I sat there staring at each other for the better part of five minutes before he finally growled at me and jumped off my bed and walked out of the room.

I narrowed my eyes at my partially opened door. My mom had sent him up here again to wake me up. My parents had been breeding Eevees for the better part of three years now. 'Eden for Eevees', they called their business. It being a play off our last name, Eden. With all the Eevees around, I had discovered that none of them were really took a liking to me, even all the new pups!

Because Eevees were so hard to catch in the wild, my parents' business was booming. We lived more than comfortably, needless to say, and I was known as Eevee Girl at school which was a bit maddening. I had gotten to the point though where I didn't care.

I threw the blankets off of me and dropped my legs over the side of the bed. I stretched my arms above my head as I yawned. My door was pushed opened all the way, and my mom smiled in on me. "Good morning my dear," she said. "I'm cooking breakfast, so you may want to hurry and get ready."

"Yea, your little pet there," I pointed at the Eevee standing at her ankles, "already woke me up."

"Hey, hey now," my mom said, glancing down at the Eevee, who stared back up at her. "His soul-mate's new litter is due any day now, he's nervous. He needs things to do to keep his mind off things."

"Mom," I sighed as I stood up and moved across my room to my closet to grab clothes. "It's a silly little canine," I glared over at the male Eevee sitting at my mom's feet. He growled at me. I arched my eyebrow at him. "He doesn't worry about stuff like that."

"Honey," my mom sighed, walking over to me and grabbing a different shirt out of my closet. "Wear that one."

"I don't want to wear that one," I threw the shirt she picked, it advertised our Eevees on it, onto the floor.

"For being sixteen years old," she began as she picked the shirt up and sat down on my messy bed, "and for being in that Pokémon Academy as long as you have, you really haven't learned much about Pokémon."

"Mom," I hissed, as I headed for my bedroom door to go into the bathroom to shower. "I don't take those 'Pokémon' classes. I take the regular classes, so I don't have to deal with Pokémon at all."

"Otherwise you would appreciate and understand Pokémon so much more," my mom sighed.

I stared at her, arching my eyebrow high onto my forehead. "Weren't you cooking breakfast Mom?"

"Rowan," she suddenly looked concerned. "Are you telling me that outside of our Eevees, you have never had any contact with Pokémon."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," I hissed. "Now weren't you telling me that you were in the middle of cooking breakfast?"

She stared at me. "Rowan, my beautiful, sweet daughter," she sighed finally. "You need to understand that Pokémon are-"

"You go finish breakfast," I said, waving at her from the doorway, "and I'll go shower so I can eat and get to school on time."

* * *

><p>"Hey," a friend of mine, Ashley, skipped up next to me and leaned against the locker next to mine.<p>

"Hi Ash," I sighed.

"So, if I came over to your house and kindly asked your mom for one of your new pups-" she began but I quickly interrupted her.

"Ash," I immediately snapped. "Knock it off, I'm not in the mood for those kind of jokes this morning."

"Yea, see," Ashley shrugged. "I'm not joking, I'd like to have an Eevee, I'm considering going off on that adventure quest thing." I slammed my locker door shut and glared at my blonde friend leaning against the lockers. She was staring back at me with an expectant look on her face. Then she smiled and set her hand on my arm. "You should come with me! We could be known as the Eevee Team! We could raise every single evolution between the two of us."

I quickly smacked her hand away from me. "Get real Ashley," I hissed. "First, I don't like Eevees, second, they don't like me."

"That can change, that's why you raise them!" Ashley smiled brightly at me.

I shook my head. "Knock it off," I muttered. "You were one of the few that never commented on my parents' business and now you're one of them."

"No! Rowan!" Ashley tried to grab my arm and I flailed it away from her.

"No, no," I shook my head, my dark hair falling in front of my shoulders. "Save it Ashley, I don't care. I'll ask my parents for you about an Eevee. They usually run about three hundred dollars."

I turned and stalked away from my locker to head to my first class of the day. By the time I got to the room, I was shaking with anger. I couldn't believe it! This freaking school was irritating! Everything about it was Pokémon related.

Well, everything but my classes, which was a huge breath of fresh air.

"Okay," my teacher turned the overhead projector on. In big, bold print at the top of the page was the word Pokémon. I stared at the word for a second, then crossed my arms firmly over my chest in a pout.

What was with today?

"Today," my teacher began, "we will be talking about the Pokémon Gym Challenge."

I hated Pokémon, hated everything about them! They were a huge craze that just needed to go away! They were of no use! The only Pokémon that I had come across that were useful were the Machops, Machokes, and Machamps that had built my parents' house.

"You see, our own Professor Evergreen-" my teacher was saying.

Then there were the Laprases that ferried people across the sea.

"And from our very own Pokémon Academy, he will be picking-"

The Pidgey evolution, along with the Spearow and Hoothoot evolutions, were an airmail service, which was pretty helpful for sending mail to far away places, like Cianwood City or Cerulean City.

"So you can see that those of you with the best grades in the majority of your classes-"

Okay, so maybe Pokémon weren't a fad. Maybe they were extremely useful to our way of life. Maybe the only reason I didn't like any of them is because none of them had ever liked me. I had had a horrible experience with my father's Charizard when I was younger. I still had the scar on my side from where I had tried to play with its tail.

I let my breath out. Maybe I was just an idiot.

"The selected students will be announced over the intercom sometime this week," my teacher said.

Students selected for what? I arched my eyebrow as my teacher clicked off the overhead and took the transparent sheet off the top of it and put on another sheet. I shrugged, I didn't care what the selection was for. It was nothing important.

* * *

><p>"Hey Eevee Girl!" Someone called out to me as I headed through the cafeteria the next day. I lowered my head a little bit more to allow my hair to fall into my eyes, before I headed down the length of the room to take my usual seat across from Ashley. She was busy talking to another student, but flashed me a smile when I sat down.<p>

"Hello," I replied to her gesture.

"Any puppies yet?" She asked me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No Ash."

"You're about to have another litter?" Another girl at the table asked me.

"I'm not," I hissed. "My mom's Eevee is."

"I totally want one!" The girl screeched excitedly.

"I do too!" Ashley's volume and pitched matched the other girl's. I winced slightly.

"How many puppies are there?" The first girl inquired of me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, they aren't born yet," I hissed.

"Sheesh," the girl rolled her eyes as she looked away from me. "You don't have to be such a jerk about it Eevee Girl."

I let my breath out.

"Oh," Ashley suddenly shot out of her seat and waved across the room. "Kevin! Over here!"

I glanced over my shoulder as a guy walked over and sat down next to Ashley. Ashley loved the attention she could easily get from guys. She started giggling a lot, and forcing her chest out, and batting her eyes. It was the most desperate display of sickening attention-seeking I had ever encountered.

"Hey Ash," Kevin said as he sat. "How are you?"

She immediately giggled and leaned towards him, her low-cut shirt already completely in his personal space. "Oh, I'm good now that I've seen you," she said and I swallowed back a wretch.

In my own opinion there was not a single guy in this school worth anything. I could live my whole life without male attention, especially if I had to act the way Ashley's was acting to get it. I couldn't possibly do that. That would just make me feel silly.

I was just the odd one out at this school. I didn't like Pokémon and I wasn't desperate for attention.

* * *

><p>"Rowan!" My mom called from the back of the house as I opened the door to the house. Over my mother's shout, there was a mass of yips and wails from an Eevee. Oh joy, the newest litter of puppies.<p>

"Let me guess?" I shouted back as I dropped my backpack to the floor. "You either want towels or hot water?"

"Both!" I walked down the hallway to the linen closet and grabbed a stack of thick, white towels. I'm pretty sure the towels the Eevees got to use were nicer than the ones I used. I then walked into the kitchen and turned the tap on, sliding the nozzle over all the way to hot.

As that warmed up, I brought the stack of towels to my mother, who was in the backroom with both Eevees. "Here," I said.

"Hot water?"

"It's heating up," I replied.

"Well, hurry," my mom snapped, "these puppies aren't waiting."

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen. I filled a large bowl with the now steaming water and carefully carried it out to my mom. "There's your freaking water."

"Thank you dear, sorry I snapped," she said as she took the bowl and set it down on the floor. I took a few steps away, the birthing process was not a pretty sight.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Ash wants one of the puppies," I muttered.

"Well, five have already been purchased, so if there are more than that then I'll call the Porter's," she said, referring to Ashley's parents.

"Okay."

"Rowan, I need-"

"Blankets?"

"You're almost a professional," my mom laughed as I walked back to the linen closet to grab a stack of small blue blankets.

"I'm going to go do some homework, or something," I said, leaving the room and heading to mine before I heard my mom's reply. I didn't even bother to grab my backpack, I always waited until the last moment to do my homework.

I sat down at my desk and stared at my dark computer screen. I could see my reflection in it, I just looked unhappy. I sighed and stood up, crossing my room to the small dresser in my room that had a mirror attached to the top of it.

My hair, the dark color I had inherited from my dad's side, hung straight, long, and boringly in front of my shoulders. I grabbed a ponytail holder off the top of the dresser and quickly slung my hair into a ponytail. I stared back in the mirror and frowned. Too bad there was nothing I could do about the pale skin complexion I had inherited from my mother.

I pursed my lips then blew air out of my mouth as I turned away from the dresser and looked at my bed. It was still unmade from this morning. Some of the blankets were matted together in a bundle, which meant that dopey, little male Eevee had been laying in it. I furrowed my brow and walked over to straighten the blankets out.

I dropped onto my bed and pulled the drawer to my nightstand open. I reached in and pulled out the small, black device from the messy drawer. I flipped the screen up and hit the power button. Immediately the Pokédex lit up and displayed the logo of the maker.

My parents had given it to me on my fourteenth birthday in hopes that it would finally steer me in the direction of Pokémon. I had always said I had hated Pokémon. In truth, I wished desperately I could be a Pokémon Master, but I repelled all Pokémon.

I sighed and shut down the small computer. I placed it back in the drawer as I heard the front door open and my dad came into the house. I jumped off my bed and hurried out to see him, knowing good and well he was going to be obsessed with the puppies being born.

As I came around the corner of the hallway, and back into the kitchen which led back to where both my parents were with Eevee, I heard them conversing.

"No, I don't think she's going to make it," my mom was saying. "She's so weak."

"The poor thing," my dad sighed.

"Wait, what's wrong?" I asked, walking across the room to stand next to my dad and peer into the room my mom was in.

My mom glanced over her shoulder at me. "Eevee had nine puppies."

"That's odd, normally you only have like six for one litter," I muttered.

"I know," my mom said. "And eight of them are just fine."

"What about the ninth?" I inquired.

My mom twisted slightly and held up the small bundle in her hands. "She's a little runt, and like I was just telling your father, I don't know if she'll make it through the night. The other pups won't even let her get any milk now."

"What about formula dear?" My dad asked.

"I just don't have the time to feed her as often as it will need to be done," my mom sighed, setting the Eevee pup down. I could see its small nose sniffing the air. It was far tinier than any of the other pups. "I'll just put her near her mom and hope she gets food."

"If the other pups are going to push her out of the way," I started to say.

"It's the sad facts of life," my mom said, patting the top of the mother Eevee's head before she stood up. "Sometimes they just don't make it."

I looked down at the puppies feeding except for the runt. It had already been pushed away from the stomach and was whining helplessly.

This one could make it, Mom was just being difficult and unhelpful.

* * *

><p>Chapter One, Author's Notes:<p>

As my profile says, I have never written a fan-fic before so I'm really sorry if this is just too bad to handle. On top of that, I want to make a waiver for myself. I love me some Pokémon, I really do. But I don't know all the facts, all the details, all the little tidbits that I probably should know in order to write a good, decent, error-free fan-fic about it. So while I am using the idea of Pokémon for this, most of it is imbued with my own writing techniques that I use when I write my original stories/novels.

So, I guess this is a waiver/apology/please-don't-hate-my-writing notice. I'm really sorry that I winged some things. (i.e. Eevee breeding without eggs? I'm not even sure if they come from eggs?) But if you would, go easy on critiques, I totally welcome you telling me anything I got wrong, just do it gently.I guess more what I am going for with this story is not a follow along with the series or a game, it's taking the premise of Pokémon and making my own original story out of it. I'm not sure if that makes it a fan-fic, but that's what I was thinking when I first started writing it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, comments are welcome! Look for another update soon, I should add a new chapter everyday! (:

Review/Comment and Subscribe! (: please and thankies!

P.S. I had to use the horizontal line as page breaks because the stupid astrix weren't showing up. :/


	2. Chapter 2: Little Effort & Lots of Heart

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

A Little Effort and A Lot of Heart

I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I had no idea what time it was, but it was late. I should have been asleep hours ago.

But I couldn't sleep, I was thinking too much. I was thinking about that poor little Eevee runt, the one that no one would want because she wasn't in prime shape. She wasn't big enough, her coat wasn't glossy enough, she couldn't be raised correctly.

I threw the blankets off of me and left my room. I hurried down the hallway and glanced around the corner. My mom and dad had been asleep for hours. I walked through the kitchen and over to the room Eevee was occupying with her puppies. I glanced down at her, she was asleep and her puppies were cuddled against her.

Except the little one.

I frowned and stepped over the gate locking the puppies and the mother in the room. I bent over and took a closer look at the runt.

I slowly reached my hand out towards it. "Please don't be dead already," I whispered to it before sliding my fingers down the length of its little body. It didn't move and I felt my lower lip quiver involuntarily.

I cleared my throat and leaned further down, putting my ear near the puppy, listening for the small whines that signaled it was dreaming and alive. There was nothing. I closed my eyes, I could feel the tears welling up behind my lids.

Suddenly, I felt a small tug on the ends of my hair. I opened my eyes and found that the runt had grabbed a mouthful and was tugging endlessly. She was alive! I almost shouted with relief.

"Are ya hungry?" I asked her as I gently scooped her up. I grabbed a small blanket off a table before stepping back over the grate and leaving the room. I grabbed a small bottle of formula, which substituted fairly well for Mom Eevee's milk and hurried back into my room. I settled the blanket with the puppy in it between my arm and stomach. Then I held the tip of the formula bottle towards the mouth of the tiny Eevee.

It didn't seem to want to do anything, the poor thing. I shook my head, my mom was probably right. She knew more than I did about this sort of thing, there was probably no hope for this poor little thing.

And then the Eevee finally started to eat. I sighed as relief flooded through my body. Hell, if I had to be the one to save this little girl, I damn well would.

* * *

><p>My mom walked into the front room and was surprised when she found me sitting in one of the chairs. She looked at the watch on her wrist then back at me. "What are you doing up before me?"<p>

"Simple," I muttered. "I haven't gone to bed yet."

"Rowan!" She shrieked. "Why not?"

I looked down and my mom walked closer to me. She looked down at the Eevee runt and then up at me. "I'm making sure she has a fighting chance, since you didn't want to do it," I told her.

"Honey, even if she lives no one will buy her, we'll have to release her," my mom explained. "And I know she wouldn't survive in the wild."

"Then she'll be mine," I said.

"What?"

"You always wanted me to get involved with Pokémon, well here ya go," I answered. "I'm involved."

"I didn't mean with an Eevee, there are so many other Pokémon, great Pokémon!" My mom retorted.

"Why don't you want this one to live?" I hissed.

"She's just," my mom reached out to take the pup from me and I instinctually turned so she couldn't. "She doesn't stand much of a chance Rowan."

"I'm giving her one," I hissed.

My mom stared at me, then her eyebrow arched. "You're serious Rowan, you're going to follow this through?"

"Yea I'm serious," I snapped. "Black sheeps need love too."

"Sheep honey, the plural of sheep is sheep," my mom sighed.

"You missed my point," I hissed.

"I got it," my mom smiled gently. "She reminds you of you, since you are nothing like your older sister, nor like your father or I. You have always felt like the black sheep of the family, and regardless of what I do or say, you have always thought you were unwanted. You identify with that little puppy."

"Actually," I muttered. "I just meant she's the black sheep because she's the runt."

"That too," my mom agreed. "You sit, I'm going to make a couple calls."

"Calls for what?"

"Well, if you're going to take care of that pup you're not going to school today," my mom explained. "She'll need care all day long."

"Oh," I looked down at the Eevee sleeping as my mom walked out of the room.

"Wait," my mom walked back into the room, "did you say Ashley wanted an Eevee?"

I stared at my mom with huge eyes. "That is an extremely delayed reaction," I muttered finally.

"Ashley does? Since when is she an Eevee person?"

"Ever since she decided to do the Pokémon Trainer thing or whatever," I sighed.

"Was she selected by Professor Evergreen?"

"Huh?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Never mind," my mom waved at me. "I need to make some calls."

"So you said," I retorted.

I vaguely heard my mother on the phone with someone, her tone was one of excitement. I wasn't trying to hear her conversation as I stared down at the Eevee bundled snuggly against my chest. A thought crossed my mind, a thought that immediately worried me.

I was doing so much for this Eevee, but what if when she became coherent of her situation, this Eevee…didn't… "Mom!" I shouted as loud as I could without disturbing the puppy's sleep. She yipped quietly, but didn't wake.

My mom hurried into the room. "What's wrong?" She looked down to the puppy.

"What if once this puppy is healthy, what if she doesn't like me just like all the other pups?" I voiced the huge concern I now had.

My mother pursed her lips. "Eevees imprint on people, the person they imprint upon is the one they are closest too, though they can imprint on more than one person. It just means they like the person and get along with them. That's why some people return the Eevees we sell them, because they just are not compatible at all."

"So?" I asked.

"When she's more coherent of her situation," my mom said, "that's when you'll know if you and she will be compatible as Trainer and Pokémon."

_Fantastic_, I thought as I looked at the puppy. _I'm doing this all for nothing_.

* * *

><p>I walked into the school for the first time in three days. I apparently had all excused absences because my mom called the school and explained the situation. A Pokémon Academy makes exceptions in attendance when there is a Pokémon's wellbeing at stake.<p>

I dropped into my seat of my first class and slid down in my seat. I was exhausted. I had slept very little over the last couple of days. Whenever the puppy slept, I slept. And then she would get hungry after only thirty minutes.

Regardless of all the issues she was giving me, she had grown noticeable. She was a lot healthier than she had been on the day she was born.

I could barely keep my eyes open as my teacher began his lecture. Twenty minutes or so into class, the intercom popped on. The loud, piercing beep immediately woke me up from the mindless state I had gone into. It made me a little cranky, I had been one step away from sleeping with my eyes open.

"Good morning," a voice I was unfamiliar with said. "My name is Professor Evergreen."

Why had I heard that name before? "Ah, this is the list of selected students to attempt the Pokémon Challenge," my teacher smiled out across the room.

"If the following students would please report to the main office," he said and I heard the shuffling of papers as though he were preparing to read from them. "Brice Anderson, Caitlyn Bingham, Francis Dickens-" I didn't recognize any of the names, so I resituated to get more comfortable. My eyes narrowed to slits as I struggled to keep them open.

"-Ashley Porter," I shot up when my friend's name was called. Was this a sign up list? I thought I had remembered my teacher saying this required good grades, which Ashley definitely didn't have. "Michael Righter, Joseph Neff, Meredith Percy."

The intercom went silent for a moment, then the man cleared his throat. "Those students please report to the office. Thank you."

The intercom beeped again, signaling the announcement was over. "Was anyone called?" My teacher asked.

Everyone in the room sadly shook their heads. I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't care one way or another.

The intercom beeped again.

"Pardon me," the same voice said again. "I forgot one student."

Everyone looked hopefully their name would magically be the one called. I tried not to scoff at the impracticality of that assumption.

"Rowan Eden."

I froze as I heard my name announced.

No. Freaking. Way.

* * *

><p>I shuffled into the office. Immediately, the crowd of students eyes focused on me. I felt like I was on displayed.<p>

"Of course," someone immediately scoffed. "Eevee Girl gets picked."

"Hey," I snapped, "I didn't ask to be picked."

"It's chill Rowan," Ashley saddled up beside me. "Just because your name gets called doesn't mean that you get to go on the adventure. We all have to go through intense training for like six weeks, numbering down this group to three people."

"Good, that means I won't have to go," I hissed.

"Maybe not," she smiled brightly at me. "Oh hey! Did you ask your mom about giving me an Eevee?"

I glared at Ash before putting several steps between us. "They're three hundred bucks, my mom called your parents. Ask them about it."

"Hello," a man, probably slightly taller than an average man, suddenly appeared from the back of the office. A huge grin was present on his face. He had to be in his mid-forties, his dark hair was salt and peppered with flecks of gray. "I am Professor Evergreen and after looking through the entire school files of every student, I have selected you sixteen as the best candidates for the next round of trainers."

I looked around, recognizing very few faces. I didn't recognize these students as any of the people who had taken the same classes as me, the geniuses as I called them. These were all people who had taken the Pokémon courses.

"You all were selected for one of two reasons," Professor Evergreen continued and I redirected my attention to him. "The first being you have shown exceptional understanding to how to raise and battle Pokémon successfully. The second is that your grades reflect a high intelligence and a steep learning curve."

I looked around, wondering if I was the only one that fit in the second choice.

"A select few of you," Professor Evergreen continued and I looked at him again. He seemed to be looking directly back at me, "have shown characteristics of both intelligence and understanding. But even further, you show compassion." He looked away from me. "Very few of you."

"Professor Evergreen?" Ashley's hand shot up. "When do we start our training?"

Professor Evergreen laughed. "Yes, as the young lady has said, there will be some training involved," he said. "This will start next week, and there will be eight weeks of training to get you prepared for this journey. Unfortunately, from this group, only three will be selected to go on the challenge."

"Any of us could just choose to go, on our own freewill," a student said.

The professor smiled. "Yes you could," he nodded. "But I could promise you that you would not make it very far. The students who are chosen are given the basics they need, pokéballs, potions, a basic Pokémon that I have hand-selected. They are trained and ready to attempt this journey."

"I'm going to win this," Ashley whispered next to me, pumping her fist.

"I don't think it's a competition," I muttered.

"You better believe that it is!" She hissed, smiling brightly at me. "And I plan to win, first place too!"

I rolled my eyes as Professor Evergreen clapped his hands together. "Any other questions?" No hands were raised. "No?"

"Let's start this!" Ashley cheered.

"Alright then," he smiled. "Come check in with me please, if you don't check in I'll assume you don't want to attempt to try and you will be cancelled from the selection."

I considered walking out of the room, but since I felt like an exception, that he had deliberately added my name at the last moment, I wanted to thank him for the opportunity before turning it down.

The students huddled into a line, which moved quickly. I waited until the last student left the office before I walked up to him.

"Professor Evergreen," I said.

He smiled as he looked at me. "Rowan Eden."

"Yes," I nodded, "I just wanted to thank you for the opportunity, but I'm sorry, I just don't think that-"

"This is a great opportunity," he agreed by interrupting me. I glared at him. "People wait their entire school careers for this kind of chance."

"Yes, they do," I said. "So I don't think it is fair that I compete for something that someone else probably wants a lot more than I do, I'm sorry but I can't-"

"It's not a competition," he smiled. "There won't be any competing against the other students, it'll be me and several other of my employees and advisors coaching you all and deciding who has the most potential."

"Professor Evergreen," I sighed, annoyed with him interrupting me so much. I was trying to be polite. "I just don't think I can do this."

He stared at me, then set his clipboard down and grabbed my hands. He stared straight into my eyes. "Ms. Eden," he said, "your mother called me personally and told me what you did for that little Eevee runt. It takes true compassion and love for Pokémon to do that for something that doesn't have much of chance."

"She deserved a chance," I muttered.

He smiled. "You can see now why you were picked for this."

"Pokémon have never liked me," I sighed. "Seriously, none of them like me. I don't even expect the Eevee I saved to like me."

"Give her a chance, she may surprise you," he smiled, his light blue eyes twinkling brightly. "This journey is a one of a kind thing Rowan, no one knows you, no one judges you. It's just you and your Pokémon that you have to worry about. It's about putting one foot in front of the other and moving forward."

No one knows me and no one judges me.

"Do you want to do this, or not? The choice is yours," he said, releasing my hands and scooping the clipboard up again.

Just me and my Pokémon.

"Yes," I said. "I do."

He smiled and marked something on the clipboard. "All it takes is a little effort and a lot of heart."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Two: I know, it's slow and boring. Haha, I'm just getting everything all set up in my head, I promise that it will hopefully get more entertaining soon. If not, then I'm really sorry that I'm even wasting your time with this. You can see I have a lot of confidence in my writing, huh? Ha. But yea, as you can see now that at the end of this, it is beginning to get set up.<p>

I created Professor Evergreen for one main reason. I could not for the life of me right from the viewpoint of a ten to thirteen year old kid going off on this journey/adventure. I honestly don't remember what it feels like to be that young. So Professor Evergreen is there so that kids who are closer to my age (still not quite my age) can go out when they hadn't been given the chance before.

Obviously it doesn't actually work like that in Pokémon land, but like I said in the previous chapter, this is a very vague following of the Pokémon Crystal game and is no way connected to the show.

Okay, one more thing has been brought to my attention, well actually it's a list of things.

Number Uno: Eevee is so popular a Pokémon, it's no longer popular. I'm really sorry that it appears my story is already fitting this stereotype. I hope that, should there be an Eevee in the remainder of my story, I put a unique enough twist on it that it's not overbearing. I really do, the last thing I would want to do is piss people off with Eevee-ness.

Number Dos: I was told to use the site Bulbapedia for anything I may need help with. I've actually been using that right along, but as a college student I don't necessarily have the time to research everything for this fan-fic. (But I somehow have time to write it?) Anyways, so I have decided that this is a fan-fic in the vaguest sense of the term. I am borrowing the idea of the little critters that are Pokémon, and I am borrowing people's names and place names…but I guess other than that…I'm creating most everything else? I think that's the easiest way to do it without going back and correcting every little minute detail that I've erred. I hope you all understand.

Anyways, thank you to **_EmeraldCelebi13_ **for the extremely helpful review! I hope the rest of you enjoyed this chapter! It will be updated soon! (In fact, since I missed updating yesterday, another chapter will be uploaded tonight!), I hope to add a new chapter everyday after this little mix-up! (:

Review/Comment and Subscribe! (:

P.S. I'm sorry I'm addicted to page breaks!


	3. Chapter 3: The Least Expected

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

The Least Expected.

The eyes of all the other puppies were finally open, after six days. My Eevee's were a little behind, but that was to be expected. I was nervous. It was as soon as those eyes opened, that Eevee would decide if she liked me or not. The other puppies had already decided they did not care for me.

Which I already knew would happen.

But what of this pup?

"Your training starts tomorrow," my mom smiled as she walked in the room and handed me a bottle to feed the puppy.

"Yea," I agreed. I had been waiting to see if she was going to tell me that she had called the professor. So far she hadn't, I needed to take initiative. "Professor Evergreen told me something."

"Oh, what's that?"

I rolled my eyes. My mom was far too clueless sometimes. "He said that you personally called him."

Silence.

"Mom?"

"I did call him," she replied. "He bought one of our Eevees one time. Gave it to his youngest child I believe, he loved it, it loved him."

"I didn't ask about that Mom," I hissed. "Why'd you call him?"

"So you would have a fighting chance," she sighed. "Because I know you're interested in the world of Pokémon and what is outside New Bark Town, you just needed a little boost to leave."

"And you have given me that?"

"Professor Evergreen and I have, yes," she nodded.

I narrowed my eyes at her. One time Ashley and a couple of other people had gone to Cherrygrove City and she had invited me to go. When I asked my mom if I could go, she vehemently refused, saying it wasn't safe. That's when it began that I was the weird, sheltered Eevee Girl. "I know what you're thinking," my mom sighed and shook her head. "That one time I wouldn't let you leave New Bark, that was different. You're older now, and you'll have Pokémon to protect you."

I looked down at the Eevee in my arms. She was still smaller than what normally Eevee pups were suppose to be.

"I don't want you to bring her," my mom whispered to me. "She'll do more harm to you than good."

"I don't even know if I'm going yet," I muttered. "I have to get through the next two months."

"You'll be leaving just as summer begins," she smiled.

"Yea," I agreed. "Means I have to get through the end of school too."

"You'll turn seventeen while you're on your journey," my mom sighed and I quickly looked over at her.

"How long does this thing take?" I hissed.

She smiled sadly. "Once you leave Rowan and see everything there is to see, you won't be back for awhile."

I stared at her, when I heard a soft yip. I glanced down just as Eevee was opening her eyes. She stared at me, her eyelids fluttering. "Oh man," I whispered. "Judgment time."

The Eevee looked up at me, her little nose wiggling. Then, under the small blanket I had wrapped her in, I could feel her body wriggling. I lifted the blanket. With a yip and on wobbling legs, the Eevee hurried off my lap and out of the room away from me.

I stared at the doorway and let out my breath before I finally glanced over at my mom. She had a sad look on her face as she stared at me. "Guess that means she has to go out into the wild, huh?"

"We'll see," my mom whispered as she too headed out of the room.

I looked down at the blanket in my lap, feeling the anger within me rising. I stood up, balled the small blanket up and threw it across the room before I stormed out of the house, slamming the front door as loud as I possibly could.

* * *

><p>I sat on the top stair of the front porch, staring across the lawn towards the white picket fence that surrounded the large yard. I let out my breath, my bangs flew up as I blew out the air in my lungs. I leaned back onto my hands and closed my eyes.<p>

I didn't really want to start that training now. I had been hoping that I could get through that training, get chosen to go, and then just left New Bark and not have to deal with anyone anymore. Just me and my Pokémon.

And I was hoping that Eevee runt would have been my Pokémon.

I scoffed to myself. Why had I been hopeful about that? These things always turned out the same way with me. Of course that Eevee pup wasn't going to like me. I could guess what else was going to happen. I was going to suck at training, I would be laughed at and ridiculed, and then I would not be chosen. And I would have to stay here.

I took a deep breath. That's how it was going to be,

Something rolled into the fingers of my left hand. I lifted my hand and turned to look at what it was. A small ball was sitting on the porch. Someone yipped and I looked up to see the Eevee runt sitting behind me on the porch. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she stared at me.

I grabbed the ball and she immediately crouched down with her rear in the air, her fluffy tail was flinging about spastically. I gently rolled the ball down the length of the porch and the Eevee took off after it, her nails clicking against the wood.

She quickly brought it back to me, dropping it so it rolled against my hand again. I picked the ball up and she crouched. I pointed down at her with my index finger, she immediately started to lick my digit. "You're not suppose to like me," I said.

She barked at me and wagged her tail.

"But you do," I continued to stare down at the puppy. She could barely contain her excitement as she barked wildly and turned in tight circles. I tossed the ball again, and she tore down the porch after it. "Maybe training won't be a complete waste then."

* * *

><p>I lay on my bed, it was sometime after midnight. My Eevee puppy was curled against my stomach, her tail flicked over her nose. I had to get up in a matter of hours to go to the training. We had to train for three hours before school tomorrow, our classes started at nine for the Pokémon Academy. Then we had to train for a few hours afterwards too. And that's how it would be for two months. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to handle this ordeal.<p>

Something told me though, as I looked down at the Eevee curled against my stomach, that if a Pokémon finally liked me I could do just about anything now. I was going to approach this situation with as much pizzazz and with as much optimism as I could. I would try and see the silver lining in every situation.

Then I would take my frustrations out on my parents when I got home.

That was my plan and I knew I had to stick with it. I had to prove to Professor Evergreen and all his helpers that even though I had a very limited view of Pokémon, I could be better than anyone else there at the training.

I knew I wanted this more than anything. I knew that I wanted this more than any other person.

I just had to get through the next two months.

I let my breath out and looked down at the Eevee pup. I was finally feeling sleepy as I ran a hand slowly down her back. She nuzzled closer to me.

This puppy was a turning point for me. And I was going to grab the Taurus by the horns and go all out for everything I had ever wanted. No one could get in my way and no one would be able to stop me.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Three: As promised, another chapter tonight. I'm sitting in bed watching Lie to Me. I just finished watching two episodes of Dual Survivor on Discovery channel. It's a really good show. I like shows on Discovery. Except that stupid Man vs. Wild with Bear Grylls, or however his name is spelled.<p>

But I digress…

Again! As a waiver for myself, this is not an exact following of all the minute details of Pokémon, not the game, not the series, not the television show. It's my own interpretation of the world of Pokémon and how I would want it to be if I were to live in the awesome world of POKéMON! I'm sorry if it bugs you that I didn't capitalize the e in that word.

But, third chapter. It's still boring, I'm sorry. I'm still writing like I normally write in all my other works, which I have published on several sites, but on most of the sites I've deleted my stories off of. The only two they are still on are Authonomy and Fictionpress.

Anyhoo…review/comment and subscribe please loves.

That's my internal British person. (:

P.S. I sorry this one is short, I didn't actually realize it was this short until I put it on here. My bad.


	4. Chapter 4: Training To Be A Trainer

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

Training To Be A Trainer.

"Good morning," Professor Evergreen was particularly cheery for it being quarter to six in the morning. Particularly annoying too. "Welcome to your first day of training to become a Pokémon Trainer. On this journey you will learn what it means to be a Pokémon Master, and you will soon find that you will be well on your way to becoming one as well."

Five hours of sleep was not agreeing with me at all. I was having a hard time keeping my freaking eyes open. I could just sense that I was going to collapse at some point today. Or I was going to fall asleep during one of my classes and drool all over my desk.

Either way, it would be embarrassing but totally worth it.

"Now, I can appreciate that it's extremely early," Professor Evergreen was saying as I tried to focus in again. The last thing I needed to do was miss something important because knowing me, I would be the one questioned on the information. "But as you all probably know, there are some unique Pokémon to the morning hours."

_There are_? I arched my eyebrow.

"And these Pokémon you need to familiarize yourself with," he said, "so I'm going to have my assistants pass out some sheets. You need to memorize the information on the pages and prepare yourself for a quiz at some point."

I felt my shoulders sag with defeat. Instead of going to school for eight hours a day, I now had to deal with it for almost fifteen. I took the paper from a hand holding it out to me and stared at the list of Pokémon.

I was going to die before these two months were over with.

* * *

><p>"See," I sighed as Ashley sat across the table from me. Her parents had actually given her the money to purchase one of our puppies and she was now stroking it in her lap. I had safely hidden my Eevee in my room, where she still was asleep on my bed. The last thing I wanted was for Ashley to choose to buy her. She was actually a lot stronger and bigger now, but she was still smaller than all the other pups.<p>

Ashley and I had been going through Pokémon Trainer training for the past month and I was becoming harden to getting very little sleep. I got up every morning at four thirty, and went to bed every night after eleven thirty.

Regardless of my whack sleeping schedule, my training was going spectacularly well. I had a full understanding of most every Pokémon, every skill, every item that was useful to a Pokémon Trainer. Like I had promised myself I would do, I would make sure I could do this and that I would get picked to go out on my own.

That was why I was sitting here with Ashley acting as amicable as possible. I was just using her for my own selfish gains, to get her knowledge on Pokémon. She was clueless to my evil ways, which was exactly how I needed to keep it.

"Can you believe that that Michael kid was kicked out of training yesterday!" Ashley laughed.

I had been trying to ask her a question so my patience was growing slightly thin. "He's missed five training days, I understand why he was kicked out."

"True, but still," she shrugged.

"Anyways," I hissed, and immediately smiled when Ash looked up at me. "I was about to ask you-"

"Ask me what?" She interrupted.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from yelling at her. "Why do they wait so long to send people on this training thing since Pokémon are so important to our lifestyles?"

"Actually," Ashley pulled a book out of her backpack that was sitting on the ground next to her chair. "They don't, it depends on the parents. Some parents can send their kids off on this adventure when they're ten years old."

"Ten?" I asked, incredulously.

Ashley laughed. "Yea! Ten!"

"Why? How?"

"You know that huge lab next to the Academy?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, on the third floor of that lab there is a professor, Professor Elm I believe. Parents just have to talk to him and he sets everything up for the ten years old."

"So Professor Evergreen recruits people he thinks can succeed and Professor Elm is for parents desperate to get rid of their stupid, brat kids?" I repeated her words in my own.

Ashley laughed. "I guess that's one way to look at it."

"I gotcha," I looked down at my notebook where I had been recording all my notes and observations for the past four weeks. "I would prefer to get shoved off when I was ten if it meant I didn't have to deal with all this writing."

"Don't you like learning all of it?" Ashley sounded astonished at my proclamation.

"I like learning it," I muttered as I picked up my notebook and turned it sideways. "I just can't read my handwriting. I don't write very neatly in pen."

"Then write in pencil from now on," Ash shrugged.

"Nope, that's no good," I said. "Because pencil smears and fades after awhile and I want to be able to read all this information for awhile, in case I need it."

"Oh, good thinking," Ashley nodded. "So you actually want to be picked to go out as a Pokémon Trainer?"

I nodded my head as I set my notebook down. "I really do, I think I just need to give Pokemon a second chance."

Ashley laughed. "You need to find a Pokémon that likes you too."

I subtly rolled my eyes. "Yea, yea, I know."

"Hello ladies," my mom walked into the dining room where we were sitting. "How's the studying?"

"It's not really studying," I said. "It's more like reviewing and retaining."

"How's the reviewing and retaining going?" My mom sighed.

"Not bad I guess," I laughed.

"And how's your Eevee?" My mom stroked the top of Ashley's puppy's head.

"She's fantastic," Ashley smiled, Eevee had picked the only female of the litter, well the only other female besides my runt. The only bad thing about this Eevee puppy is that it easily became angry and cranky, something that had come apparent when my mom tried to pick her up the first time. On top of that, the littlest things distracted that puppy. "I'm trying to decide what I'm going to evolve her into."

"You can make her evolve?" I arched my eyebrow.

Ashley laughed. "You should know this!"

"No," I shook my head. "My mom should know this."

We both turned to look at my mom. "Eevee's DNA is very unstable," she said, turning to look at me. "Thus, any of the evolving stones can change or evolve an Eevee, that's why we do not have any stones in this house."

"Well, I think that I want a Flareon!" Ashley said, then scratched her Eevee puppy's ears. "That's what I'm going to evolve this little pup into as soon as I think she's ready for it."

"Good choice," my mom smiled.

"I don't like fire Pokémon," I absentmindedly scratched my side where I had been burned so many years ago by the Charizard.

"I know dear," my mom walked past me and kissed the top of my head. "I'm going to put this in your room," she held a bowl of food and a bowl of water up.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Why?" Ashley asked and I froze.

_Think of something, think of something fast_! My mind screamed at me. "Uh…" I replied, "because."

"Because why?" Ash laughed.

"The male Eevee has been taking over my room slowly, so Mom's cultivating his bad habit," I muttered.

"Oh," she laughed. "Silly Pokémon."

_Good recovery_, I sighed a breath of relief. "Yea, something like that."

"Well," she stood up, holding the Eevee in her arms. "I think I gotta be going. Mom will want me home for dinner."

"Eevee stays," I pointed at the gated off room where Ashley needed to replace the puppy to.

"Why?" Ashley pouted.

"We can't give them away until they're six weeks old, they get all the nutrition from Mom Eevee in that time," I replied, writing the information I just learned about Eevee evolution down in my notebook.

"That's right," my mom agreed as she came out of the bedroom. "You could run our business Rowan," she ruffled my hair. "Two more weeks Ash."

Ashley sighed. "I guess, thanks Mrs. Eden for selling me one for half price."

"I don't mind for friends of the family," my mom smiled. "At least I know she's going to a good owner, you have a nice night."

"Thanks Mrs. Eden, say hello to Mr. Eden for me!" Ashley waved as she walked out the front door.

"You gave it to her for half price?" I snapped as soon as Ashley was gone.

"She's such a nice girl, I'm glad you two are friends again," my mom smiled across the room at me.

"We aren't friends again," I hissed. "You should have made her pay twenty-five percent more than other customers!"

"Regardless," my mom smiled. "I'm glad you're talking to her."

I rolled my eyes as I got up and walked away from the table to open my bedroom door. My Eevee came charging out, the small knit ball that had become her favorite toy was lodged in her mouth. She dropped it on the floor and immediately started yipping at me. I picked the ball up and tossed it across the front room.

"You remember what I said about her, right?" My mom asked as she stared at the little pup.

"Don't take her with me," I replied.

"And you better not," she turned and looked at me sternly.

"I won't," I agreed. In my head, though I was thinking, _we will see_.

* * *

><p>"So," Professor Evergreen smiled at us. I glanced at the large watch on my wrist, five minutes until tonight's training was over. "This is our last official training night."<p>

I furrowed my brow. Tomorrow was the last training day.

Professor Evergreen held his hands out in front of him. "I know what you all are thinking, what about tomorrow?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," I muttered under my breath.

"The only thing we will do tomorrow is declare those three we have decided to go on the journey," Professor Evergreen said. "You all will need all the extra time to get yourselves put together and ready."

Ashley's hand shot up.

"Yes Ms. Porter?" Professor Evergreen pointed at her.

"When will the three winners officially leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow is your last day of classes," Professor Evergreen stated.

I had forgotten about that, I had been so completely wrapped up in this training I had just sort of been floating through school. Amazingly, my grades didn't reflect that though.

"Yes," Ashley agreed.

"We will announce the selected students tomorrow after your classes end," he continued. "You will use the rest of the day to prepare yourselves, then you will come visit me in the lab at a designated time the next morning. Then you will leave."

It was so close I could taste it.

Just one more day.

Then it was judgment day.

"Anymore questions?" Professor Evergreen asked.

No hands.

"Ah well then," he smiled. "Have a good night!"

Tomorrow I would find out if I was going to be a Pokémon Trainer.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Four:<p>

In case you can't tell, I'm all about introductions. Though I didn't actually realize that I dragged it on this far. I like setting up the characters in the beginning so people understand who I want them to be, then developing them as the story goes along. I'm really sorry that this has taken five chapters to get started. I really didn't realize it was that much while I was typing it.

What can I say? I'm a bit of a derp.

Anyhoo, fourth chapter here. More character development, and I hate to tell you this…but she doesn't leave New Bark until chapter six, I just checked. ): Please don't hate me. Maybe I'll post five tonight as well so that you can get onto the adventure tomorrow.

Again, as a waiver for myself (and I know this is going to get old fast), I am not following a game, or a series, or a television show. I am using the concept of Pokémon somewhat vaguely and applying my own guidelines to it. I hope that's okay.

(: Review/Comment and Subscribe!


	5. Chapter 5: One, Two, Three

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

One, Two, and Three.

"And, pencils down," my final class and test of the day were finished. I was done with school, hopefully for awhile or if I wasn't chosen to go tomorrow, I was at least done for the summer. I had been thinking though, even if I wasn't picked this afternoon, I could take Eevee and I could just go. I was sure she could hold her own in a battle with a little bit of proper training. I would sneak out in the middle of the night and my parents would never know.

Until the next morning at least.

But by then I would hopefully be in Cherrygrove City, a good head start.

Of course, that was if I didn't get picked. I had a horrible gut feeling that I wasn't going to get picked. That's why my hopes weren't up at all as I handed my test booklet to my teacher and the test sheet on which my answers were written to my teacher's assistant.

"Okay," my teacher smiled across the class from the front of the room. "You all are free to go, have a lovely summer!" I booked out of the classroom, I didn't want to be late and kicked out at the very last moment. I made a mad dash across campus and to the front of the lab, where our final meeting was to take place. I was so glad that New Bark Town was so small, otherwise I never would have made it in time.

Even though I had twenty minutes to get there.

I slowed to a walk as I neared, several students were already standing there, including Ashley. She ran up to me as I got close. "I am so excited!" She squealed. "I have a good feeling about today. If we both make it, we're going to be a team. I'm going to pick my Eevee up after this meeting, if that's okay?"

Her mom hadn't wanted the puppy in her house, so we had held onto Ashley's Eevee for her for two extra weeks. Had it been anyone else, my mom probably would have sold the pup to another customer.

"That's fine," I said, then cleared my throat. "But if I get picked Ash, I want to do this thing on my own."

The smile fell off her face. "What?"

"I just want to be on my own," I said.

Her brow furrowed and anger lit up her eyes. "I hope you don't get picked Rowan. You're nothing but a selfish jerk and the only reason you were selected for this is because of your parents' business!"

The words cut deep, but I didn't let onto that fact. "A little bit of an overreaction, don't ya think?" I muttered, trying to seem apathetic to her mild freak-out.

"And if you do make it," Ashley continued. "I'm going to find you and beat you so bad that you're going to want to give up right on the spot!"

She stomped away from me and I arched my eyebrow. At least I didn't have to worry about a tag along now. I let out my breath and glanced at my watch. Ten more minutes. Why was time moving so slowly?

I moved to stand in the crowd of students that had formed in front of the lab. I stared at my watch, counting down the seconds. Time was moving slower and slower until the minute hand finally clicked into position to count down the final minute.

Three, two, one, I counted in my head. As the word 'one' formulated in my mind, the door to the lab opened and Professor Evergreen stepped out. There was a huge smile across his face as he looked up from a folder and found the group standing in front of him.

"I'm glad you all are on time," he laughed. "I guess you're a little excited."

There were fifteen people here. Twelve of us wouldn't make it into the selection. Twelve over fifteen? That reduced to four over five, that was an eighty percent chance that I wouldn't make it! Why was I thinking of math now? Three of us would make it, that was one over five, twenty percent. Stop thinking of math! I wanted to slap my hand against my head, but I fought the urge.

"Seeing how everyone is here, I won't delay," the professor smiled. "I know you all are especially anxious to know the results."

"Come on," I hissed under my breath. "You're delaying by talking so much."

"Okay," Professor Evergreen smiled. "The first person I have decided on going, she has showed great knowledge of Pokémon and I think that she will make a fine trainer, raising what I feel will be a cluster of strong Pokémon."

A she! That could be me!

"Ms. Ashley Porter!" Professor Evergreen stated and my heart sank slightly as my ex-friend ran up to him, squealing and cheering for herself. Everyone else looked miffed. "Congratulations my dear," he smiled. "You will come see me here tomorrow morning by eight o'clock."

"I will be here, for sure!" Ashley shouted excitedly.

"Go get yourself prepared for leaving tomorrow," he smiled. "Here is a list of suggested items to bring."

"Thank you!" She shrieked, ripping the paper from his hand and leaving, screaming across the town square in the direction of her house. I glared after her.

"Next person, this young man showed outstanding intelligence and an unusually steep learning curve."

A young man, that definitely wasn't me. I should just leave now, I had known I wasn't going to make it.

"Mr. Brice Anderson," the professor said and a brown-haired boy walked up to him. "You'll be able to logically think out any problem that comes your way Brice. Come see me at eight thirty tomorrow morning, your list."

That was it. I was done. I was stuck here or I had to disobey my mother and leave with just a runt Eevee tonight, which I knew I wasn't going to do. I hated my life.

"And finally," I vaguely heard Professor Evergreen say. "The last person of my choosing, well I knew from the moment this person checked in with me, just based off their attitude, that they were going to go far."

I scoffed to myself. That definitely was not me.

"You see, this person has a tremendous amount of compassion for Pokémon, though I'm not sure they realize it," he continued.

I should just leave. I knew my name wasn't going to be called.

"So, it is my honor to announce the final student leaving tomorrow morning," he said.

I was just standing here so I could be all hurt and depressed when my name wasn't called.

"Please come up here, Ms.-"

I was a loser.

"Rowan?" I looked up and found Professor Evergreen staring at me, one of his eyebrows arched.

"Uh, yea?" I asked.

"Come here," he laughed.

The rest of the students were staring back at me spitefully.

Wait, my name was called? I walked up to Professor Evergreen and he handed me a sheet of paper. The list of things I should bring with me.

My name was called! Holy Murkrow!

"Congratulations Rowan," the professor smiled at me. "It is my greatest honor to tell you that you will be leaving to become a Pokémon Trainer tomorrow."

"I thought that I wasn't going to go," I whispered, looking up from the paper to look into his face. He smiled.

"Well, I can assure you Rowan, you are," he laughed. "As long as you come see me tomorrow morning at nine."

"Oh, I will," I smiled. "I'll be there!"

"I'll see you then," he smiled. I tried to contain my excitement as I walked through the group of students in the direction of my house on the far side of town. It was nestled against the forest line and it was quite a walk.

Something told me though, as soon as I was a good distance away, I would be running home.

"To all of you left standing here," I heard Professor Evergreen say, "I extend my deepest condolences, but-"

Oh to hell with it! I was too excited! I was running home!

* * *

><p>"You have everything?" My mom asked as I zipped up the large pocket on my backpack.<p>

"Yea, I think so," I nodded as I spoke.

"Well, did you even look at the list Professor Evergreen gave you?" My mom laughed.

I looked at the piece of paper laying on my bed. "No," I said.

"Well, what are some of things on it?"

I sat down on my bed as I scooped it up. "Basic toiletries," I read.

"You have those, right?" My mom asked.

"Soap, toothbrush and toothpaste," I kicked at my backpack. "Deodorant, shampoo, a brush, a-"

"You don't have to list everything off to me," my mom laughed. "I trust you. What else does it say?"

"Clothing needs," I read off the list. "Any small, healthy snacks."

My mom laughed. "He must be a parent, to put small and healthy in front of that."

"Can I finish reading?" I glared at her.

"You can if you like," she said.

"Pokémon treats and food, potions-"

"But you don't have to, I think you have most everything you need already packed up," my mom shrugged. "You just need enough to get to Cherrygrove."

"You think I have enough to get there?" I asked, looking down at my backpack. It didn't even looked stuffed.

"I think you do," my mom nodded. "I gave you money, right?"

"Five hundred dollars," I mumbled as I read silently down the rest of the list.

"Bed early tonight," my mom said.

"Yup," I agreed.

"And you're not bringing that Eevee pup tomorrow," she added.

I glanced at the Eevee at the end of my bed. "Uh, yea," I muttered, knowing full and well I wasn't going to actually follow that rule.

"And you will be eating a healthy breakfast tomorrow," she said.

"Yea."

"Long pants too, even though its summer, you're going to be hiking through some thick underbrush in some places," my mom continued.

"I always wear long pants Mom," I reminded her.

"Did you remember your Pokédex?"

"Mom, yes, but I'm sixteen," I hissed, crumpling up the list and tossing it in the general direction of the trash can. "You've taught me how to take care of myself, I will be just fine. If not I will have a phone at my disposal in any of the cities and I can call you and ask about whatever it is I need help with."

My mom stared at me for a moment, then I realized she was tearing up. "My baby is growing up."

"Correction," I sighed, tugging a small paperback book out of my backpack. I flipped to the first page and started reading. "I already am grown up."

My mom laughed. "I guess that's true, huh? But you're finally leaving the house, just like your sister. If you see her, stick with her."

I looked over at my mom, arching my eyebrow. I hoped my look clearly expressed my disdain for my mom's suggestion. "No Mom."

"No?"

"No." I hissed.

"Why not?"

"When did Sam and I ever get along?" I sighed, then answered my question for her. "Never, I would not ever deliberately stick myself with her."

"But you haven't seen her in years honey! Maybe it's different now," my mom smiled hopefully.

"Come on Mom," I sighed. "You read the last message she sent by Pidgey. She didn't ask about me until the very end, and then it was 'Oh yea, does the twerp like Pokémon yet? Probably not, none like her'."

"That's sibling love," my mom smiled brightly.

"That's loathing Mom," I replied, then stifled a yawn.

"Oh dear," my mom's wrist snapped up to her face as she checked the time on her watch. "It's after ten, you should be getting some sleep."

"At ten?" I snapped.

"You're going to have a long, long day tomorrow," she replied, walking towards the door of my room. "You need a good night's sleep. Besides, you agreed just a few moments ago."

"I guess I did," I muttered. "Damn."

"Language honey," my mom scolded as she flipped my light off and shut my door. "Goodnight."

"Night," I muttered to the closing door. I laid down and stared up at the dark shadows on my ceiling. I felt Eevee curl up against me. "You know you're coming with tomorrow," I whispered. "I just gotta figure how to sneak you out of the house."

My little Eevee yipped and snuggled closer to me. I gently stroked down her back, feeling my eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Just as I was falling asleep, I heard a soft snore purling out of Eevee.

I smiled to myself. Tomorrow was going to be a really great day. Finally, a fantastic day for me.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Five: Hello and Happy Easter! I'm about to eat a really quickly thrown together Easter dinner with the family. I'm hoping my derpish Mom's husband's mother doesn't come because I really can't stand her. At all.<p>

But I thought I'd post this real quick so that I could post six later tonight! :D So read, enjoy, and have a fabulous Easter dinner/evening.

Again, as a waiver, this is not a direct steal from Pokemon, it is my own interpretation. (:


	6. Chapter 6: To Get To Cherrygrove

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as most characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

To Get To Cherrygrove.

I rolled over and glanced at the clock on my table. Eight o'clock, wow it was early for me to be up. I yawned, smiled to myself, pleased I could roll back over and go back to sleep, and stretched my arms over my head. Then I sat straight up.

I had an hour to be ready to go!

"Eevee!" I shouted, throwing my blankets off of me and looking around my room for the puppy.

"Vee," she chortled as she stuck her head out of my unzipped backpack.

"Oh," I smiled, looking at her in a very clever hiding spot. I dropped the book I had taken out the night before into the bag wit her. "You stay there Eevee, we'll get you out of the house yet."

I grabbed my clothes off the top of my dresser and ran out of my room towards the bathroom to shower quickly. After showering, drying off and dressing, I hurriedly ran my hands through my hair to untangle it.

I walked back into my room and carefully zipped my backpack most of the way up, checking on Eevee before I did so. "Stay put until we leave New Bark," I whispered and she yipped quietly back at me. "Good girl," I laughed.

I gently slung my backpack onto my back and hurried down the hall and into the dining room. My mom was standing by the stove as I set my backpack into an empty chair. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier Mom? I could have been late!"

"But you aren't, so don't get angry," she said as she walked into the room with a plate of food.

I grabbed a slice of bacon and ate it quickly. After scooping up a forkful of eggs and eating half a link of sausage, I grabbed my backpack and set it on my back. As I darted towards the door, I grabbed a piece of toast off the plate and ate half of it in one bite.

"I'm going Mom, I only have ten minutes to get over there," I shouted.

"Oh, honey," my mom ran over to me with her arms held wide to get a hug from me. I gave her a quick embrace so she wouldn't cry. "Good luck dear."

"You'll be great Rowan," my dad walked out from the back office and quickly hugged me as well. He and I had never been terribly close, mostly because I hadn't been interested in Pokémon and his life revolved around them, but I smiled at the encouraging words he offered me anyways.

"Thanks guys," I said quickly, wrenching the front door open. "I'll call you when I get to Cherrygrove! Bye!"

I darted out the door before I actually heard their responses. I made a mad-dash sprint across town and walked through the lab door at eight fifty-eight.

"Excuse me?" I stopped a passing aide and he glared at me. "Where is Professor Evergreen?"

"Straight ahead, last door on the right," the aide muttered then he turned to hurry away from me.

I watched him for a moment before I headed down the hallway to Professor Evergreen's specific laboratory. I knocked softly on the doorframe before stepping through the open doorway. "Professor?"

"Rowan!" He smiled as he peered out from behind a computer screen. "You're right on time."

"Well, a minute or two early, but I'm excited," I smiled.

"Understandably so," the professor agreed, "and you have every right to be."

"I suppose I do," I laughed.

"Well, I won't delay you any further," he laughed, standing up and walking towards me. "Let me give you everything you'll need."

"Okay," I agreed.

The professor hustled about his office, picking up different items before finally walking towards me. "Alright," he said, holding his hands out towards me. "This first, this is a belt for your pokéballs."

He handed me the belt and I quickly attached it around my hips. It dropped on one side slightly, sitting crooked on my hips. "These here are your pokéballs." I took the five red and white balls that he was holding out to me and attached them to the slots on the black belt he had just given me. "And some potions to heal any damages your Pokémon may endure on your way to Cherrygrove. I advise you to train your Pokémon as often as you can and to catch as many Pokémon as you can."

"Thank you," I replied, smiling brightly as I looked down at my waist. I felt like a Pokémon Trainer, finally!

"If you would, walk over here," Professor Evergreen said, signaling me over to stand in front of a camera. "Just a quick picture."

He snapped the picture, I forgot to smile for it. Then he walked over to his computer and pressed a few keys. After a few moments, a machine near his computer spit out a thick, plastic card. The professor picked it up and handed it to me.

"This is a Trainer I.D. card," he quickly explained. "It'll get you out of some sticky situations, I'm sure. And it'll fit right in here," he said, picking up a large, flat leather-bound book. The only difference was there were no pages of paper in it. Professor Evergreen took the card from me and slid it into a pocket on the front flap. "This small book is a place you can easily pin all the badges you win."

"Thank you," I said again as I took the black leather book from his outstretched hands. I flipped it open and looked at the Trainer I.D. card as he turned away from me, tapping his fingers against his lips.

"And finally," he held up his index finger and walked across his lab again. "Your Pokémon."

"Oh," I smiled, following after him.

"I do apologize, but since you're going last you don't really have a choice on the one you get," Professor Evergreen said.

"That's okay, I really don't mind," I laughed.

"Well this here," he held a up a pokéball, he had a bright smile across his face, "is going to be your first Pokémon."

_Second_, I thought, thinking of Eevee tucked in my backpack. "What is it?"

"Inside this pokéball," he said as he handed me the ball, "is a Cyndaquil."

"A who?" I asked. "Not the fire Pokémon!"

He laughed. "After all your training, you should be sure of what it is."

"I was hoping that I would get the grass Pokémon, or the water," I said, staring at the ball in my hands. "Fire Pokémon really terrify me, I had a bad experience with one."

"Rowan," Professor Evergreen's hands folded over mine, closing my hands around the pokéball. "All Pokémon aren't the same, this is your Pokémon, it will love you and cherish the attention you give it. No harm will come to you because of this Pokémon."

I stared at him, hoping my eyes clearly expressed my nervousness as I couldn't find the words to say.

"That didn't help, huh?" The professor asked and I shook my head. "Well then, I raised the three Pokémon, the Chikorita that Ms. Porter took-"

_Damn her_, I thought.

"-and the Totodile that Mr. Anderson took," he continued. "And this Cyndaquil," he patted my hands. "I raised them to be kind, and gentle, you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm going to trust you," I muttered. "Only because this is your career and I feel you know what you're talking about."

Professor Evergreen laughed. "Yes, that is a good reason to trust me."

"Thank you," I held up the pokéball as the professor moved his hands and I snapped it onto my belt. "I really appreciate it."

"Just a quick bit of information," he smiled. "There are still several Pokémon we know nothing about, you never know when you will come across one of those."

"I'm not sure what you mean," I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared up at Professor Evergreen.

"I won't keep you anymore Ms. Eden," he said, ignoring me as he patted my back and herded me towards the door of his lab. "You just head out my lab, and then out of the building, and take the path that leads-"

"North," I finished for him with a smile, instantly forgetting my confusion.

"You are ready Rowan," he clapped his hand over my right shoulder, "and you're going to go far. Check in with me time and again, I'll be here supporting you all the way."

I smiled again. "Thank you Professor Evergreen, I'm glad you saw whatever faint glimmer of hope in me."

"It wasn't faint," he laughed. "But you're welcome. Now head off, you don't want to be too far behind the other two!"

I saluted the professor and he laughed as I ducked out the door and nearly ran for the door. "Good luck," a passing aide said to me when I slammed into the front door. I smiled and waved to him before booking it out the door and into the sunshine.

Oh yes, today was going to be good for sure.

I walked out of the laboratory and headed towards the outskirts of New Bark Town. I could see a sign near the very edge of the town. I knew what it said. Route 29 to Cherrygrove City. Years ago I had spent hours sitting by that sign peering down the path, wondering how much trouble I would get into if I just got up and ran.

I stopped as I neared the sign. I stared up at it, reading the words that I had read so many times. This time though, this time those words meant something to me. They meant I was on my way to becoming a Pokémon Trainer.

I smiled, shifted my backpack on my shoulders and took off down the clearly marked path. I was a Pokémon Trainer!

I heard a yip behind me and remembered Eevee. "Oh!" I shouted, stopping in the middle of the path, only a few steps into my journey, and flung my backpack off my back. I unzipped it and pulled the pup out of the bag. Her tail was wagging happily.

I set her on the ground and waved for her to follow. Eevee cheerfully trotted beside me, stopping every moment or two to smell something on the ground. I merely had to call to her and she would catch back up to me.

"What do you think Eevee?" I smiled as I looked down at her. She was running just ahead of me, her tail high up in the hair and her nose smelling in every direction. "Hard to believe two months ago I didn't give a care about anything Pokémon related and you were struggling to survive."

She glanced over her shoulder at me. "Vee!"

"Damn straight," I laughed. "To whatever you said."

"Vee!" Her eyes narrowed in a smile as she took off running far ahead of me.

"Eevee!" I shouted as I took off in a run after her. "We are not running all the way to Cherrygrove! Get your furry tush back here!"

* * *

><p>I glared at the sign I was passing. Eevee had long ago passed out from exhaustion and was napping on the top of my backpack. Lazy Pokémon. This sign told me that I was still on Route 29. How long could Route 29 be, holy Murkrow!<p>

I glanced at my watch. I'd been walking for a few hours now. If walking is all this trek was going to consist of, I was going to get bored extremely quickly.

I felt Eevee shift on the backpack and I glanced over my shoulder as she stuck her head up. Her ears were flicking in all directions. "Vee!" She jumped onto the ground and ran slightly ahead of me.

"What is it?" I asked, crouching down next to her.

Her nose was sniffing the air and she turned towards me. Her nose touched mine and she giggled, her eyes closing from her yipping laughter.

"Well that's helpful," I laughed, scooping her up in my arms. "I guess I'll figure it out for myself."

I stepped off the path and into the grass. I took a few steps when I realized something was walking nearby. It was small, and low to the ground. I slowly set Eevee on the ground. "You're not battling," I pointed at her and her ears sagged. "You're just not strong enough yet," I said to her and her ears perked back up.

I grabbed Cyndaquil's pokéball from my belt, the ball expanding in my hand. I looked around for whatever had been making the scrambling noise.

"Hoot?"

I whirled around, the pokéball still in my hand and I found an owl-like Pokémon staring at me. "Uh," I stared at the Pokémon. "That's a Hoothoot."

I reached into a pocket on my backpack and grabbed my Pokédex and aimed it at the owl Pokémon. "Hoothoot, the owl Pokémon," the small machine said. "It begins to hoot at the same time every day. Some trainers use them in places of clocks."

I closed the Pokédex. "Well I plan on using you in battle!" I shouted, pointing at the Hoothoot, it stared idiotically back at me. "Let's go Cyndaquil!" I tossed the pokéball containing the fire mouse Pokémon into the air.

The ball opened and a red beam shot out towards the ground. Cyndaquil materialized on the ground. "Cynda!" It excitedly shouted, running around in a circle.

"Cyndaquil!" I shouted. "Ember!"

He turned towards me and opened its mouth. "No!" I shouted, scooping Eevee up and running out of the way, just in the knick of time to dodge the small fireball. "Not at me! At the Hoothoot that is escaping!" Cyndaquil turned around and ran towards the Hoothoot, opening his mouth again. I stared at it as the weak fire attacked singed the tip of Hoothoot's tail. It glared back at its feathers and then at Cyndaquil. It looked instantly angry.

"Cyndaquil, dodge and use Tackle!" Cyndaquil agilely rolled out of the way of Hoothoot's Peck attack, then doubled back to plow into its side. Hoothoot fell over, its short little legs kicking up in the air. "Cyndaquil! Use Ember again!" The Pokémon turned towards me with its mouth open. "On the Hoothoot!" I quickly added.

Cyndaquil turned quickly and sprayed the Hoothoot with the fire erupting from its mouth. The Hoothoot let out a weak hoot and one of its feet twitched. "Yes!" I shouted, snatching an empty pokéball off my belt. I tossed it at the Hoothoot, it bounced off Hoothoot's side, opened and the red beam sucked the owl in. The ball dropped to the ground, shook once, then twice, then dinged as it successfully captured the bird Pokémon!

"Yea, I did it!" I cheered as I ran over and scooped up the pokeball, holding it out towards Eevee. "I caught a Hoothoot!"

I placed the now small ball on my belt and smiled to myself. I looked down at Cyndaquil, who was running in a circle again. "Of course, I'm not sure how proud of that I should be. It seemed kinda dense."

"Vee," Eevee chortled and I looked down at her sitting at my feet. She leaped across my feet and walked back onto the path. She sat down and stared at me. "Good point, we should probably stop lollygagging now." I grabbed Cyndaquil's pokéball from my belt and pointed the ball out in front of me. "Cyndaquil, return!"

The red beam formed and sucked my fire Pokémon that lacked any self-control back into it. The ball shrunk and I reattached it to my belt. I hurried out of the grass and onto the marked path to stand next to Eevee.

I knelt down next to her and gently stroked the top of her head. "Let's hurry and get to Cherrygrove, yea?" I smiled at Eevee. She agreed with a quick nod of her furry head and took off in a slow trot down the path.

With my natural fast pace walk and long strides, I easily kept up with her. We'd get to Cherrygrove City in no time flat!

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Six: I hope you all had a happy Easter. I devoured a delicious dinner, I hadn't eaten all day so the food was especially scrumptious. But anyways, like I said, another chapter so that I can actually get to the somewhat interesting parts. I hope you enjoy this beginning chapter.<p>

I received a rather spiteful review at some point today. I stupidly made a really angry reply to it, so I apologize about how rude my reply was, but I felt like I had to defend myself. I apologize that the paragraphs are messing up and that dialogue isn't separated. It's not my typing, something goes wrong when transferring it from my word document on to the site, so I'm sorry about that. I'll go back and try and fix all the paragraph issues. So please don't send anymore hate mail about that. It's really not my fault.

Again, as a waiver, this is not a direct following of the actual Pokémon games/series/television shows, but my interpretation of the world of Pokémon. So please don't be too critical of things I get wrong. (:

Review/Comment and Subscribe.


	7. Chapter 7: Who Are You?

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

Who Are You?

Eevee trotted happily beside me, chirping to herself. I kept glancing down at her as she sang her high-pitched barking song. I reached my arms over my head as I yawned, and I tousled my wavy hair with my hands as I stretched. This is why I always straightened my hair after it dried, I hated the wavy, ruffled look.

My mom always told me it made me look more girly, that I looked more like my sister. I'd make a face and straighten my hair faster.

I brought my wrist up to my face to glance at the time. It was after two in the afternoon, I quickly counted on my fingers how many hours I had been walking. "Five hours!" I hissed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Vee!" She barked, her eyes narrowing as she smiled up at me.

Out of nowhere, a pokéball flew through the air and bumped Eevee on the head. She let out a high pitch cry and hurried to quiver behind me.

"Why didn't that work?" A young boy in a pea green, button-up shirt and khaki shorts with a green cap on top his head ran out of the grass and towards me. "Hey! Move! That Eevee is mine! Move!"

I grabbed Cyndaquil's pokéball off of my belt. "Cool off there Killer, that Eevee is already spoken for," I snapped at him.

His eyes quickly narrowed at me. "I threw my pokéball at it, its mine!"

"Is it in the pokéball?" I asked, arching my eyebrow at him.

He looked down at Eevee huddling at my feet. I could feel her cowering and shaking against my ankles. "Well no, I must have missed it."

I replaced Cyndaquil's pokéball to my belt and bent down to scoop up Eevee. "You got her right on the head. She's my Pokémon, you can't catch her."

The boy stared at me, looking extremely angry with me. Finally, his eyebrows pulled up in confusion. "Aren't you a little old to be just starting out as a trainer?"

My eyebrow rocketed up onto my forehead, then I pursed my lips at him. "Ready to keep going?" I glanced down at Eevee in my arms. She licked my chin in response and I smiled as I set her back on the ground. "I'll take that as a yes."

I turned my back to the young boy and continued down Route 29 towards Cherrygrove. As long as I kept up this pace, it couldn't be but another hour or so to Cherrygrove.

"Hey!" The boy called after me and I rolled my eyes. I heard him run to catch up to me. "Are ya heading to Cherrygrove?"

"No," I hissed.

"But Route 29 leads to Cherrygrove," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" I didn't try to sound interested at all.

"If you don't know where you're heading, why are you a Pokémon trainer?" The kid asked with a quick scoff.

"Will you do me a favor?" I turned to him and asked.

He stopped next to me and stared up into my face. "Sure!" He said excitedly, seeming pleased with my request.

"Stay," I held my hands up, palms out towards him, "right…here."

He stared at me, nodding his head furiously. "Okay, okay," he agreed with a huge smile. "For how long?"

"Until I'm well outta sight," I hissed, dropping my hands and heading down the path. I heard Eevee bark before she caught up to me and trotted on the path just ahead of me.

I didn't hear the boy run after me for several moments, which actually surprised me. Could he be that dumb?

"Hey?"

When did he run to catch up with me? I arched my eyebrow as I glanced at the boy now walking hurriedly next to me. "What?"

"Can I go with you to Cherrygrove?"

My shoulders sagged as I stared down the path ahead of me. "Why?"

"If you have to know," the boy sighed.

He remained silent for several moments and I finally glared down at him. "Yea, I do!" I snapped when I realized he wasn't going to say anything else.

"Oh, sorry," he said with a nervous laugh. "I didn't know you wanted to know, my bad. Well, I'm not a very good trainer, and I only have one Pokémon," he explained. "And I battled a Rattata just a few minutes ago, it totally wiped my Pokémon out!"

"So now you're Pokémon-less?" I finished for him.

"I'm Pokémon-less," he agreed, his head drooping in despair.

"So you're using me as protection?" I snapped, clenching my hands into tight fists.

A huge, broad smile suddenly covered the boy's face. "Exactly!"

I stared over at him for a moment. "Go away."

The smile fell off his face and he stopped in the middle of the path. "I can't! I'm too scared!" He hurried to catch back up with me. "And you seem strong! And you have…" He paused as he counted something, "seven Pokémon? How!"

"I have three," I muttered. "The other four pokéballs on my belt are empty."

"Oh," he looked down at Eevee. "Why is she out of her pokéball?"

"She's never been in a pokéball," I replied.

"Then why couldn't I catch her?"

"Holy Murkrow!" I shouted, throwing my hands up into the air. "Why are you asking so many freaking questions?"

His eyes blinked a few times, then smiled brightly up at me. "Because I'm curious! I wanna know!"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Because she's my Pokémon, you can't catch someone else's Pokémon. I guess."

"Don't you know?" He asked.

"If I had known for sure, don't you think I'd tell you!" I yelled and he shrunk away from me as his eyes grew large.

"Gee, I'm sorry," he whispered.

I let out my breath slowly, I had no patience for this kid. Why did he decide to follow me? Why couldn't he have bugged Ashley? Or the other kid that got picked.

"You know, she's smaller than most Eevees," the boy quickly recovered from my capricious outburst.

"She was a runt," I sighed, deciding if I just did my best to ignore him, he would entertain himself with his little, pointless conversations.

"A runt? Didn't you catch her in the wild?" He inquired curiously.

"No," I answered.

We walked silently for a few moments, I enjoyed it enormously. Unfortunately, the quiet didn't last very long. "Where did you get her then?"

I slowly closed my eyes as I rolled my eyes. I was going to push him off the path and into the grass. "My parents."

"Where did they get her?"

I looked over at him, he was staring at me eagerly. "My parents," I sighed, "they raise Eevees."

His eyes grew huge. "What's your name!"

"Rowan," I muttered.

"Is your last name Eden?" He asked animatedly.

I let out my breath. I still couldn't escape it five hours outside of New Bark Town. "Yea, it is."

"Your parents own Eden For Eevees!" He proudly announced to me.

"Yea!" I barked at him, Eevee's ears flattened against her head as she stared up at me. "Tell me something I don't know!"

The young trainer once again fell silent beside me. "Your parents sold my Aunt Helena an Eevee, but they didn't like each other so she gave it to my older sister. At the time, she was about to leave on her Pokémon adventure."

"Fascinating," I muttered.

"Don't you like your parents' business?" The kid asked me.

"No, it's haunted me for as long as they've done it," I snapped. "And I would appreciate if you would stop talking about it!"

He stared at me, and I realized we had stopped in the middle of the path and I was leaning down towards him, glaring at him. He nodded silently in agreement and I snapped up and away from his face. I let my breath out, shoved the swathe of bangs out of my eyes, and stalked down the trail away from the maddening trainer.

After a few moments, he jogged up beside me. I ignored him, I was still angry. My parents' career choice was going to follow me for the rest of my life! Regardless of whether I was an accomplished trainer or not, I would forever be known as the Eevee girl.

"My name is Todd," the trainer said softly.

"That's just great," I murmured. Eevee was struggling to keep pace with my long, angry strides. Without missing a step, I bent over and scooped her up. I shoved her over my shoulder and on top of my backpack. I felt her settle and lay down on top of the bag.

"Rowan, that's what you said your name was, right?" He continued to press me to converse with him. I was trying really hard not to lose it with him.

"Yea, that's my name," I replied.

"Rowan," he snatched my hand in one of his and I fought the urge to rip my hand away from him and punch him directly in the face. "I have a really good feeling about you."

"Fabulous, what are you like ten?" I snapped.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean I can't have good feelings about something," he smiled. "I'm really glad I've met you, Rowan."

"Why?" I shook my hand, he wouldn't let go.

"Because," he smiled. "You're going to make one heck of a trainer! And I get to brag about the fact that I'm the first person who met you on your journey!"

* * *

><p>I could see the top of a building through the trees. Cherrygrove was right around the corner! I almost couldn't contain myself, I wanted to run the rest of the way! But with Todd still walking beside me, I had to control myself.<p>

"That's Cherrygrove!" He suddenly blurted out excitedly.

"I'm one step ahead of ya kid," I muttered.

"Aren't you excited?" Todd was smiling brightly as he stared over at me. "Aren't you ready to be there?"

I shrugged. "Yea, I suppose so."

"Well come on!" Todd grabbed my hand and took off down the path. I was going to argue, but at least this meant I got to run the rest of the way to Cherrygrove like I had originally wanted to. "I'll show you where the Pokémon Center is, then I'll go off on my way! You see, my mom lives in Cherrygrove, well just outside of it."

I rolled my eyes as I fought to keep pace with the energetic kid. We rounded a corner and I found myself standing on the outskirts of a city I had never seen. It was so much bigger than New Bark!

Todd halted and looked up at me, I could feel his stare on my face and I could see the huge smile he wore out of the corner of my eye. "Isn't this great?" He shouted. "I love Cherrygrove, I mean it's not small town like New Bark Town is, but it's not huge like Goldenrod City!"

"Where's the Pokemon Center?" I asked. I was willing to stick with this kid a little longer if it meant that I didn't get lost and look like an idiot.

"Oh," he snatched my hands up again and darted off into the city. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure Eevee was following. She was easily keeping up with Todd and I. "It's over here."

He led me across the city and towards a cluster of buildings. "The mart is right up there," he pointed up a short street. I saw a small building just around the corner. "And the Pokémon Center is right up here!"

He stopped just in front of the Pokémon Center building. There was a large pokéball across the doors, and I could see into the building through the foggy glass doors. "Oh okay, thanks," I said to him.

"Hey, no problem," he smiled brightly at me. "I'm going to get my Spinarak all healed up," he held up a pokéball that expanded in his hand. "You coming?"

"Actually, I'm going to run to the mart," I pointed back towards the building he had pointed out to me.

"Oh," he nodded his head. "I gotcha, well then Rowan," he smiled and shook my hand, even though I hadn't offered it out to him. "Good luck on your journeys and don't forget about me!"

"I don't think I could," I replied. Todd smiled widely at me then hurried off towards the Pokémon Center. I narrowed my eyes as the irritating, young boy darted away from me and towards the building. He pushed open the door and disappeared inside after throwing a wave over his shoulder at me. "Even though I want to forget you," I sighed as I shook my head. I turned and headed back the way I had just come.

"I don't even know what I need at the market," I glanced down at Eevee. She smiled up at me, her eyes squinting as she grinned. "Or _if_ I need anything."

I walked down the small street and into the building. The door clanged shut as the bell overhead announced my arrival. "Welcome to Cherrygrove Mart!" The cashier shouted across the mart at me. I glanced around, it appeared as though I was the only one in the building.

"Thanks," I muttered back.

"You a trainer?" He asked as I walked between the aisles, seeing if there was anything that caught my eye.

"Uh, yea," I answered. He must be extremely bored.

"From New Bark?"

"Right again," I murmured, picking up a spray bottle. It read: Antidote, across the front of the label.

"I've had a couple of New Barkians coming through here," he nodded thoughtfully.

_New Barkians_? I thought, _is that what we are really called_? "Yea, there were three of us that left today."

"You're all pretty old as far as trainers though," he shrugged.

I arched my eyebrow. I wonder how much information I could get from this guy about Ashley. "Do you know if those other trainers are still here?" I asked.

"Well, the first was a girl, about your age," he said, scratching his chin as he thought about it. "She got here maybe an hour ago."

"Is she still-"

"And then there was a boy, not twenty minutes after her," the man said to me, pointing in my general direction. "Nice kid, the girl not so much, but he was nice."

"I could have told you that," I murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I said are they both still here?" I called out a little louder so he could actually understand what I was saying.

"Oh," he scratched his chin again. "The boy said something about staying at the Poke-Center tonight."

"And Ashley?"

"Who?"

"Oh," I mentally clapped my hand against my forehead. "The girl, what did she decide to do?"

"Oh," he replied, then shrugged. "She bought a couple of potions, a few antidotes too, some pokéballs."

"And?" I pressed. "Is she staying in Cherrygrove tonight?"

He shook his head and I swore to myself. "I had a brief conversation with her while checking her items out, not a very friendly lass whatsoever. She said she was going to continue on."

"Damn," I hissed as I looked away from the cashier and clenched my fists tightly. "That means I have to leave right now too."

"Poor thing, I feel bad for her," he shook his head. "Suppose to get a pretty bad storm tonight."

"Says who?" I asked.

"My shoulders," he chuckled, rubbing a palm against his shoulder blades.

"Oh," I nodded. "Well you have been very helpful sir, I'll see you around perhaps."

"Where ya headed?" He called out.

People here seemed to life off gossip more than people did in New Bark. "The Pokémon Center, you said trainers could spend the night there, right?"

He chuckled to himself. "Well I didn't say that, but it is true. It is open for trainers to spend the night, safe from the elements and wild Pokémon."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I snatched Eevee gently off the floor and headed towards the door of the mart. I glanced over my shoulder at the man leaning against the counter. He seemed extremely bored as he stared down at an opened magazine. "My name is Rowan," I called out to him. He glanced up and smiled at me.

"Nice to meet ya Rowan," he said. "I'm Steven."

I smiled and ducked out of the building. I had decided, unlike Ashley who was rude and unlike the other boy who seemed a bit forgettable, I wasn't going to be like either of them. I was going to be kind, and considerate, and one damn good trainer! People were going to remember me, no matter what!

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Seven: Well the good news is I haven't gotten anymore hate mails about the mistakes my computerthe site has made. People get so ballsy over the internet, because its not face to face. My problem is that I'm extremely defensive and I become easily angered.

So again, I want to apologize to the person who sent me that hurtful review. My reply was just as bad. But I'm going to move past it now because I don't need to dwell on it. I hope someone out there has read the beginnings of my story and actually likes it. I would very much enjoy hearing from you all.

A warning: This is not a direct following of any Pokémon story/series/television show or game. It is my own version of Pokémon. I know I keep saying this, I just want it to be clear. Haha. (:

Enjoy this chapter and Subscribe and Review/Comment. (:


	8. Chapter 8: The Shadow of A Ghost

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

The Shadow of A Ghost.

I pushed the door open to the Pokémon Center and stepped inside. A cool blast of air hit me in the face, causing me to take a small step back. They were really blasting the air conditioning in here. Outside, the sun was beginning to set.

I had found a comfortable spot next to a small lake and had watched the end of the day slip by. Eevee had fallen asleep in my arms and that's when I decided I should get over to the Pokémon Center.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center," the young nurse behind the counter smiled at me. "How can I help you?"

"Oh," I grabbed the two pokéballs off my belt that contained my Pokémon. "I would just liked these guys, uh, healed?"

"Restored," she smiled as she corrected my terminology. "Certainly," she nodded as she took my pokéballs from me. "And what of your Eevee?"

"Oh no," I shook my head and wrapped my arms slightly tighter around the puppy, who was now awake and looking around curiously. "She's perfectly fine."

The nurse smiled and nodded her head. "You just have a seat, I'll bring your Pokémon back to you once they've been restored to full health."

"Thanks," I smiled as she bowed slightly and hurried through a door in the back. I watched for a moment, then turned around to face the waiting area. I let out my breath and walked over to an unoccupied seat, there were actually a few people in here. I set Eevee on the floor as I glanced around the building.

I didn't spot the male trainer from New Bark, but I assumed he probably had found something more exciting to do than just sit here, staring at the walls. I looked to my left, there was a young man with dark, black hair sitting a few seats down from me. He had a newspaper and was reading over it. At his feet, there was a backpack and a guitar case.

I looked away. Across the room from me, there was a young, blonde girl and she was wringing her hands apprehensively. She looked exceedingly nervous as she kept glancing towards a sliding glass door. Her Pokémon must have been in pretty bad shape.

I glanced around the waiting room again. There was a small sunken-in sitting area, large comfortable benches surrounded an enclosed heater. Someone was sleeping on one of the rounded benches already, that's where I would probably sleep too. The cushions looked so overstuffed and comfortable, maybe more comfortable than my bed.

After staring at the sleeping person for probably several moments too long, I glanced around. There were several tables set up near the windows. One table was occupied by two people. One was a male with extremely tan skin, and dark hair, and the other was a younger boy, with a pale complexion, dark hair and a blue hat on his head.

I let out my breath and settled into the chair. Eevee hopped off the floor and into my lap, where she circled several times before settling down and flicking her tail over her nose. Her eyes instantly closed and her breathing slowed as she lulled herself into sleep.

I slowly stroked down her back. After a few moments, she started to snore.

"My Eevee did that too," the man beside me mumbled from behind his newspaper.

"Oh," I pressed my fingertips to my lips as I glanced over at him. "Is it bothering you? I can wake her."

He laughed as he folded the newspaper and settled it on his lap. "Nah, it's fine. It doesn't bother me at all."

"Oh okay," I offered a quick smile, which he returned briefly before a nurse walked out of the back of the Pokémon Center.

"Excuse me?" She smiled and he stood. He towered over her, not just in the usual sense of a male being taller than a female. He _towered_ over her, I'll bet he easily exceeded most other men in height as well. He had to be over six and half feet tall.

I froze, looked away from him and the nurse, and furrowed my brow. I was overanalyzing this guy.

"Here are your Pokémon," the nurse said.

Just because I wasn't watching didn't mean I could listen to their conversation. "Thanks," he said and I glanced up at him under my eyelashes. He was taking several pokéballs from her hands.

"And as you requested, I checked your Umbreon especially," she said.

An Umbreon? I scanned my memories from the Pokémon Trainer training I had had just a few days before to try and picture that particular Pokémon. I couldn't think of it. The name didn't even sound familiar to me.

"So everything is fine, thank you," he smiled as he snapped his pokéballs to his belt. "I really appreciate it."

I had missed some part of the conversation. Oops, I wasn't very good at creeping on other people's conversations. "You're welcome, don't hesitate to come back now," the nurse did a small curtsy and hurried to the back of the building.

The man turned and grabbed his backpack, which he slung onto his shoulder. Damn, he wasn't staying here for the night. I really ought to just leave, it wasn't worth staying the night. I was going to lose time and a good-looking guy.

The door was shoved open and an older teenager stomped into the building. He held several pokéballs in his hands. "These no good, freaking Pokémon!" He was shouting, I felt my eyes widened as I stared at the scene he was creating.

"Is everything okay?" A nurse hurried to the counter to help him once he slammed the balls containing Pokémon onto the counter.

"I got two freaking electrical Pokémon," the teenager spat. "There's about to be a freaking thunderstorm outside, but they both fainted against a stupid Goldeen, which I was trying to catch for my girlfriend. They fainted! They are so useless, I can't rely on 'em for nothing! Especially this stupid one," the boy held up one of the two pokéballs.

The young, dark-haired man that I had been creeping on had frozen next to me, standing and staring at the boy making a scene at the counter.

"Slow down, do they need to be restored to full health?" The nurse asked the boy.

"Hell if I know!" He threw his hands up in the air. "They've been useless for the last few days, I had to backtrack to here to get them healed. I was almost to Violet City!"

"When was the last time you brought them to a Pokémon Center?" The nurse asked as she gathered his pokéballs up off the counter.

The teenager scoffed. "I don't know? Once before, when I came through here the first time."

"With all due respect," the nurse said before heading into the back of the Pokémon Center, "you need to bring them to a Pokémon Center far more often than that. Anytime they're hurt, they deserve therapeutic attention."

"Yea, yea," the guy waved his hand, shooing the nurse away. "Just heal 'em and wheel 'em back to me."

I heard the young man standing next to me swear. I glanced up at him, he was looking outside the glass doors. I guess he felt my eyes on his face because he glanced down at me. He flashed me a smile. "It's really coming down out there."

I glanced around the corner of my chair. It was in fact pouring something fierce. "I'm glad I'm not out in it," I agreed.

"Excuse me," a different nurse, a much sterner looking nurse, came out from behind the counter to address the teenager who had come inside just a few moments before with his weak electric Pokémon. "Your Pokémon have to stay overnight."

"What!" The boy immediately started to shout. "Why? What the hell?"

"Both of them have intensive injuries that need attending to," the nurse snapped. "They're in bad shape, severely bad shape! Abuse is the word that actually comes to my mind!"

"Useless Pokémon," the boy muttered under his breath.

"They'll be ready for you tomorrow," the nurse snapped before whirling around and disappearing into the back of the Pokémon Center.

"Dammit!" The boy yelled, throwing his hands in the air and whipping around to storm out of the building and into the torrential rain.

"I'm glad I'm not outside in the rain either," I heard the young man standing next to me finally reply, then he sighed. "I guess I'm staying here tonight."

I smiled to myself. Heck yes, I mentally pumped my fist in the air.

* * *

><p>I was leaning against the overstuffed benches, a blanket which the Pokémon Center was allowing me to borrow, was spread across the seat next to me. There was a pillow pressed against my right hip, on which Eevee was sleeping.<p>

Across the room from me, a television was turned on and I was staring at it. The volume was too low for me to hear what was being said, but it was a Breaking News Report…of something about Pokémon.

"That's just awful, isn't it?" A plate was shoved under my nose and I looked down at it. There was a bread roll, some corn and chicken. I glanced up and found a nurse holding it out to me.

"I didn't order anything," I mumbled.

She laughed and sat down gently beside me. "I know, but you've been here for a few hours. I can only assume you're staying the night, I don't blame you. The weather is pretty bad out there. We have a cook and she made a lot extra food tonight, I thought you may like some," she explained. "You haven't eaten anything the entire time you've been here."

"Oh," I slowly took the plate from her. "Thank you."

She smiled gently at me, then redirected her attention to the television. "But that is quite horrible."

"I can't hear the announcement, so I'm not sure what it's saying," I replied as I shoved a forkful of corn into my mouth.

"Oh," she turned towards me. "Someone has been stealing Pokémon from Pokémon Centers all across Johto," she explained briefly.

I glanced down at Eevee. "That's horrible!"

"Oh, don't worry about your Pokémon," she patted my leg. "The thief only takes Pokémon that are in pokéballs in the intensive care units."

"So they'll die because they're taken from there?" I immediately felt saddened as the thought crossed my mind.

"Actually no," the nurse shook her head. "Every Pokémon that has ever been taken is almost completely healed by the time they're taken."

"I guess that's somewhat good then," I muttered between a mouthful of bread and chicken. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I started eating.

"Speaking of Pokémon," the woman smiled, reaching into her pocket. "I have your Hoothoot and Cyndaquil right here."

"Oh!" I set the plate down on the bench next to me as I took the pokéballs containing my Pokémon from her. "Thanks! How are they?"

"Perfectly fine! I've never seen a happier Cyndaquil, that's for sure," the nurse smiled. "The Hoothoot though, he seems slightly confused."

"So he's a little dumb," I laughed, clipping the pokéballs onto my belt, which was placed across my backpack that was sitting on the floor. "I like him anyways."

The nurse laughed and stood. She pointed down at the bench. "I hope you weren't still hungry," she laughed before walking away from me, with a small wave.

I glanced down and found Eevee slurping up the last piece of chicken from the paper plate. "Gee thanks," I sighed, as I took the now empty and extremely clean plate and walked it to the trash can.

I looked across the room as I neared the trashcan. I could see the young man who had the unknown Pokémon 'Umbreon' sitting across the room. He sat in the corner, out of the line of moonlight. I couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not, but he had a pokéball cradled in his hands. I shrugged and walked back over to Eevee.

I picked her up and laid down on the bench. I pulled the thick, fleece blanket over me and set Eevee under the blanket against my stomach. I felt her turn in a circle once before she tucked herself against me.

I smiled as I found a comfortable spot on the pillow. With a full tummy and because I was laying down, I found that I was extremely tired. I yawned once before closing my eyes and falling into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>It was still dark outside when my eyes flicked open. There was no source of light whatsoever coming from outside, the moon was hidden behind the clouds. It was too dark to see the time on my watch, but I guessed it was sometime after three in the morning.<p>

I could feel Eevee still pressed against my stomach. I nestled my shoulders into the cushion and yawned. Just as my eyes were starting to close, a flash of movement caught my eye. It was dark, and merely a shadow of movement. It darted from the front of the Pokémon Center, to the counter, off the counter and into the back of the building. I remembered what that nurse had told me, about Pokémon being stolen.

I froze and hoped dearly it didn't know that I was awake.

From what I had seen of the shadow, it didn't look like it had much of a shape. Then I realized what time it was, or at least what time I thought it was. After three in the morning, before four in the morning.

I was awake during the witching hour.

It was a ghost Pokémon that was stealing the injured Pokémon!

The shadow reappeared in the middle of the room, something was hanging out its mouth or hand, I couldn't tell which. It looked like some sort of small satchel, with a weight in the bottom of it. I quickly slammed my eyes shut.

I didn't want see anymore. I wanted to close my eyes for a second, then reopen them and it would be morning! Bright and early morning!

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Eight: SIDE CHAPTER! :D So this chapter sets up another paralleling issue that Rowan will face while traveling through Johto. It'll be 'solved' by the end of Johto travels. I'll have to think up another issue for Kanto…<p>

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. (At least, I don't think I did. I honestly can't remember, my memory is pretty piss-poor). But I'm entering the final days of my semester, today is actually my last day of classes. I had to revise three papers (I still I have one left to revise), I have to write an outline for one of my exams (an exam that is on Saturday!), and I have to study for all of my exams. :/ Busy week. So if I forget to update one day it's just because I was so busy I pushed myself into exhaustion and passed out somewhere before I could update.

Remember! This is not a direct following of anything previously written/shown/anything else about Pokémon!

Review/Comment and subscribe.


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Battle!

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine:<p>

Let's Battle!

I rolled over and found the sun streaming in through the glass windows. I winced and clapped my hand over my eyes. That was far too bright for my sleepy eyes. I brought my wrist up to my face and looked at my watch.

Eight in the morning, jeez.

I slowly sat up, Eevee had confiscated half of my pillow and I rolled my eyes as I watched her sleep.

"Good morning," the nurse from the night before who had given me dinner walked out of the back, a plate in her hand with steaming, warm breakfast. I was starved! "I assumed you may want a good meal before you leave."

"What I would really like is a nice, long, hot shower," I laughed sleepily as I took the plate from her.

As I ran my fingers through my mess of wavy hair, the door opened and the man from last night with the 'Umbreon' walked in the door. I couldn't help but to stare, he was gorgeous after all. I had decided that after he had occupied my dreams the night before.

I shook my head, I never thought about guys this way unless it was a good-looking television celebrity that I knew I would never meet. And I was doing something important now, I was becoming a Pokémon Master, I had to stay focused!

I quickly wolfed down the breakfast, offering Eevee half a sausage link and a few tidbits of bacon, which she gobbled up quickly.

"Oh!" I said, a little bit too loud as the gorgeous, hunk of man looked over at me as well as the nurse. "I have to tell you something, about that breaking news you were telling me about last night," I said.

The door was pushed open and the boy from the evening before stormed in. "Where are my freaking Pokémon, are they healed up?"

The nurse sighed. "I wish all people were as compassionate about Pokémon as you are," she muttered.

"Nurse, I need to tell you something," I hissed quietly as I flipped the blanket off me and dropped my sock-clad feet on the floor. "Something really important."

As I slipped on my shoes, a nurse went into the back to retrieve the boy's Pokémon. She returned just seconds later, a nervous look on her face. "I do apologize," she quickly said. "But it appears this Pokémon Center has been the victim of theft."

"What the hell do I care? Give me my useless Pokémon," the boy snapped.

The woman held out one pokéball to him. "We only have your Voltorb, your other Pokémon was stolen."

"Are you kidding me!" The boy instantly started screaming.

"Oh my!" The nurse that was sitting with me clapped her hands over her mouth. "That person was here last night!"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to me. "It's a Pokémon that's taking the injured Pokémon," I whispered hurriedly. My whispering skills had never been that great, I whispered far too loud.

"What!" The nurse replied, staring at me with wide-eyes.

"I saw it, a really dark Pokémon," I explained quickly, then I lowered my voice even further. "I think it was a ghost Pokémon of sorts."

The nurse clapped her hand over her lips. "You need to tell the police!" She gestured to another nurse who was now on the phone.

I shook my head as I stood up and flung my belt around my waist, and my backpack onto my back. "You tell 'em, I need to get going!"

"But you're the one that found out this groundbreaking news!" She grabbed my hand. "You should get the credit for it."

Again I shook my head. "It's alright, I'm sure you can do more good than I can in this situation. You have far more experience with Pokémon than I do."

She looked nervous, then nodded her head with determination. "You go ahead dear, I'll help as much as I can."

"You'll do more than enough," I smiled, before scooping up Eevee and hurrying out of the building. While I wanted to help, I needed to keep going. I wanted to get to Violet City today, even though I knew it was a day and a half walk from here.

I pushed the door open and stepped out into Cherrygrove. I gently set Eevee on the ground and then stretched my arms up over my head. "Ready Eevee?" I could see the police heading in my direction. I quickly hurried Eevee away from the doorway and towards the trail that would lead to Route 30, the road that would take me to Violet City.

Eevee chirped at my feet as I glanced over my shoulder. Three officers calmly walked into the Pokémon Center. As they cleared the area, I found the gorgeous, tall man standing on the other side of the doorway.

He and I made eye contact for a moment. He didn't look nearly as friendly in the daylight as he had when I had spoken to him the evening before in the Pokémon Center. He actually looked angry, and dark, and almost frightening. His raven dark hair hung low into his eyes, as it was long in the front but shorn short in the back. His pale skin added to the menacing aura he gave off, and from here I could tell his eyes were a dark color.

I stared at him a moment, then turned and headed away from the Pokémon Center. I snatched Eevee off the ground and hurried out of Cherrygrove City. There was just something off about this place, I was ready to move on.

* * *

><p>I hummed to myself as I walked along the path towards Violet City. I had taken to ignoring the signs along the road, they told me how many more miles there were to Violet City. Seeing the large numbers just depressed me.<p>

I was beginning to get bored out of my mind actually, it was close to noon and I had seen no one since I had left Cherrygrove. I stretched my arms over my head, this was pretty easy as far as becoming a Pokémon Master was concerned.

I dropped my arms as a thought crossed my mind.

If I wasn't getting any training in, how could I possibly be a Pokémon Master?

"Damn!" I shouted as loud as I could. I stopped in the middle of the path and proceeded to stomp my feet in the most immature and unladylike manner. It was making me feel better though. "Why is this so difficult and complex?" I yelled towards the open, cloudless sky.

What made matters even worse was that the ground was soggy and muddy from the torrential downpour the night before. I let my breath out, regardless of the mud I felt a lot better after my minor temper tantrum.

"Hey! Do you mind keeping it down?" Someone just ahead of me on the path shouted back at my outburst.

My eyes widened. "People!" I said excitedly and hurried down the road. I rounded a corner and found two young boys engaged in a battle. One had a Rattata out, which looked considerably weaken from a stream of attacks. The other had a small blue Pokémon out, that looked no worse for the wear.

I pulled my Pokédex from my backpack and zeroed in on the little blue Pokémon. "Wooper, the water fish Pokémon," my Pokédex immediately announced, pulling up a picture of the little Pokémon on the small screen. "A mucous membrane covers its body. Touching it barehanded will cause a shooting pain."

"Good to know," I muttered.

"Hey!" The boy with the Wooper shouted. "Can we help ya?"

"Just watching," I smiled, waving slightly at him. The other boy turned around to look at me, he wore an extremely defeated look on his face.

"You're next," the Wooper boy pointed across the space towards me. "Wooper, finish this battle with a Tackle!"

The little blue Pokémon, while letting out a screech worthy of a little kid, dashed across the ground and pummeled into the Rattata. The mouse Pokémon was tossed to the side, its eyes closed. The younger looking boy quickly recalled it into its pokéball. "You're so unfair! You didn't give me a chance."

The other boy shrugged. "You're just mad I won again."

The boy pouted and walked towards me, cradling the pokéball against his chest. "You can't win, this is the third time I've battled him. I've lost every single time."

"Well see," I smiled.

"You gonna battle me, or you a wimp?" The boy taunted me and I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Yea, I'm going to battle you," I said, stepping in his direction.

"Two Pokémon each," the boy held up his fingers as he spoke, he eyed my Eevee following behind me. Too bad for him I would not be using her.

"That's fine," I said, grabbing Hoothoot's pokéball from my belt.

"I'm keeping Wooper out as my first Pokémon!" The boy shouted, pointing to the little blue, mucus thing standing on the ground. I stared at it a moment, then tossed my pokéball into the air.

"Come on out Hoothoot!" I shouted and the pokéball cracked open. The red beam formed down to the ground where the owl Pokémon materialized.

"Wooper, start this out with Tail Whip!" The trainer shouted and the Wooper darted towards my Hoothoot.

"Hoot," I shouted at the dopey owl, "dodge, then retaliate with Peck!"

Hoothoot leapt out of the way, fluttering its tiny, little wings to gain a slight bit of air before it dropped back down to the ground. He twisted on his foot and, while flapping his wings repetitively, charged at Wooper. His beak met with Wooper's forehead, and to my surprise, they both fell backwards.

Wooper's little hands shot to his head as he cried out in pain. I immediately felt bad, but refused to show my weakness. "Come on Hoot, on your feet and use Peck again."

My Pokémon realized that twirling around on its back amused him greatly, so instead of following my orders, he continued to lay on his back. A sitting duck, so to speak. I dropped my face into my hands. "Hoothoot!" I muttered into my hands. "Get up you silly owl!"

"While it's down and out Wooper! Use Tackle!" The boy trainer shouted and I pursed my lips.

"Hoothoot, move!" I shouted helplessly at my Pokemon, still swirling around densely on his back. "Dodge, or growl, or something!" I said, then sighed as Wooper's head pounded into Hoothoot's side.

My owl was finally thrown onto his feet as he started to wail in pain. He looked over at Wooper, who was waiting for his next command. Hoothoot had tears in his eyes as he rushed across the field towards me and cowered behind my legs.

"We're done with this one," I said, bending down to attend to my apparently fragile Hoothoot. "You win this one."

"I always win," the trainer said smugly.

I glanced up at him and rolled my eyes. "You can return now Hoot," I held his ball up and he nodded happily before being recalled into the pokéball. I stood up, snapping Hoothoot's ball into place and grabbing Cyndaquil's.

"Come on back Wooper," the boy recalled his first Pokémon, then grabbed another ball from his side. "My next Pokémon is…" He tossed the pokéball extravagantly in the air. He wasn't full of himself at all. "Oddish! Go!"

I smiled to myself. A grass type against a fire, I definitely had the type advantage. I held my hand out, the pokéball expanding in my hand. "Come on out, Cyndaquil!"

The ball opened in my hand and Cyndaquil formed right in front of me. He kicked one of his little feet up while he threw his hands into the air. "Cynda!" He said excitedly. I couldn't help but to wonder how I managed to get stuck with the most animated Pokémon.

"Oddish, start this with Stun Spore," the boy shouted.

"Well that's not very nice," I muttered. "You started last time."

"I have to get the jump on ya," the boy smiled, his Pokémon seemed confused at all the extra talk. "Oddish! Stun Spore, go, come on!"

The Oddish lined up, ready to spray Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil," I shouted. "Negate that attack with a solid Ember attack! At the Oddish!" I added before Cyndaquil could turn and face me.

Cyndaquil turned, and after taking a deep breath in, released the small fire attack, scorching and burning up all the little spores heading for it from Oddish. "Now quick Cyndaquil!" I said before the other trainer could utter another command to his Oddish. "Quick Attack into the Oddish followed by another Ember!" In a quick flash, Cyndaquil was across the field from me, pummeling into Oddish and dropping it off of its feet and onto its side. While it struggled to get back up, Cyndaquil faced it again, opened his mouth and released a fireball, which quickly engulfed the little grass Pokémon in flames.

Oddish cried out in pain, jumping to its feet and running away from Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil, thinking it was a game he was playing, chased after Oddish releasing small spurts of fire that kept scorching Oddish's rear end.

"Yea Cyndaquil," I muttered, trying to think of something witty to say. Nothing came to my mind. "Just keep…doing that!"

A red beam formed around Oddish as his trainer recalled him. "So you win that one," the trainer snapped before snatching another pokéball off his belt. He held the ball out, it expanded in his hand. "We'll just have a tie-breaker."

I returned Cyndaquil to his ball, which I then replaced on my belt. I laughed. "We're just going to have to accept a tie, I only have two Pokémon at the moment."

The boy arched his eyebrow then looked down at Eevee sitting by my feet. "What do you call that?"

I looked at her too. She was looking up at me. "She doesn't battle," I replied, looking back at him.

Eevee suddenly hopped in front of me, crouching down low. "Vee!" She chirped before looking over her furry shoulder at me. There was a smile in her eyes, but something else too. Determination.

"But," I quickly added, "I've been wrong before."

"Vee!" Eevee shrilly yipped, crouching and glaring at the trainer across from me.

"You can't beat him!" The other little boy, who I had actually forgotten about, shouted from behind me.

"We'll see," I muttered. "Ready Eevee?" I shouted.

"Vee!" She chortled.

"As my last Pokémon, I choose you, Bellsprout," the boy yelled, tossing out another pokéball. The grass Pokémon formed a few feet ahead of him.

"Okay Eevee," I said softly. "I know you can do this. Eevee, start this with a Tackle attack!"

"Vee!" Eevee darted across the grass towards Bellsprout.

"Get her with Vine Whip!" The other trainer commanded his Bellsprout.

"Eevee, dodge!" I shouted and Eevee jumped away from the outstretched vine of the flower-like Pokémon. "Circle back, use Quick Attack this time!"

She circled behind Bellsprout, where she tackled the Pokémon from behind. It tumbled forward, catching itself with its vines before it smashed face first into the ground. "Eevee!" I said, "follow up with another Quick Attack!"

"Bellsprout," the boy shouted, "when she gets close, blast her with Leech Seed!"

"You won't have time," I smiled to myself. Eevee pummeled into the flower. "Eevee, use Quick Attack to get away from its attack!" Eevee disappeared in a blur of brown fur, appearing several feet away from the Bellsprout. Its Leech Seed attack fell harmlessly to the ground, a far distance away from where Eevee now stood.

"Alright Eevee," I shouted, "that Bellsprout can't handle much more, let's finish this with Bite!"

Eevee yipped and dashed in Bellsprout's direction. She slammed into Bellsprout, her teeth clutching the thin stalk just below Bellsprout's head. "Shake!" I said, doing the movement myself.

Eevee instantly began shaking along with me, her eyes smiling brightly at me. I smiled back, I had no idea that she would be able to handle herself so well in a battle. "Drop that flower and get over her!"

Eevee dropped Bellsprout to the ground, where it crumpled and didn't move. Eevee yipped and hurried over to me, excitedly looping around my ankles. I scooped her up and held her above my head. Her tongue was licking the air as it extended towards my face. "I'm so proud of you Eevee!" I smiled, she was wiggling so much that it was hard to keep holding her up in the air.

She barked at me and I pulled her down against me. Her tongue instantly met my cheek. I glanced over at the trainer, he had recalled his Bellsprout and was staring angrily at the ground. "You beat him, you beat him!" The other boy was shouting ecstatically behind me. I walked towards the boy I had just battled, as it was the direction I needed to go in anyways.

"My Pokémon suck!" The boy snapped once I was within earshot. He was glaring at the pokéball in his hand.

"No they don't," I clapped my hand against his shoulder. "Your technique does though, " I laughed.

"What!" He roared, turning to glare at me.

"I'm just kidding, chill out," I quickly said. "I just mean you need a little work, a little training. I do too."

"But you beat me, why do you need to train?" The boy wondered.

"Because there are trainers that are stronger than both you and I," I said and nodded. "So have fun."

I saluted him, threw a wave to the other boy and headed down the path. That had been too long a delay, there was no way I'd make it to Violet City today now.

That meant I had to sleep outside.

Oh joy.

* * *

><p>I glanced over my shoulder. It really felt like someone or something was watching me. I hated this feeling. Eevee was very comfortably asleep on the ground already, but I was petrified. I didn't want to be out here, I was tempted to gather all my stuff and just keep walking through the night.<p>

But I knew I needed to sleep. I was tired, it had been a long day.

I couldn't shake this feeling though! Something was out there!

I glanced at Eevee, her ears were limp, she didn't hear anything. That should have calmed me, but it didn't. I was still worried. I had never slept outside before. What if some sort of horrible, scary Pokémon attacked me?

I froze.

The grass behind me had definitely just rustled. I desperately wished there was a tree nearby, I could sleep up in a tree. I'd rather risk sleeping with Bug Pokémon than anything that might be on the ground.

Eevee suddenly woke up and she looked behind me. I started to panic, now I knew my mind wasn't just playing tricks on me. There was something out there and it was coming straight towards me!

Eevee shot to her feet and started to yap at the grass behind me. I shot up to my feet and moved away from the sound. I stared into the darkness. I heard something that sounded like a sneeze, and there was a small flash of light.

"Hello?" I called out into the dark. "Is someone out there? Please come out, you're freaking me out!"

The grass rustled and a Pokémon stuck its head out, looking at me. It had a patch of white fluff on the top of its head, with two black ear-like things on the side of its head. There was a yellow stripe on each ear.

"Mareep?" The Pokémon chortled.

I furrowed my brow and bent over to grab my Pokédex out of the small pocket my backpack. I held the device out towards the Pokémon after turning it on. "Mareep, the Wool Pokémon," it said. "It stores lots of air in its soft fur, allowing it to stay cool in summer and warm in winter."

"Okay," I muttered, staring at the Pokémon as it calmly walked into my very rough campsite. Eevee walked up to it and pressed her nose against Mareep's. There was a small discharge of electrical energy. Eevee yipped, then ran over to me to hide behind my legs. I slowly sat down, scooping Eevee up and setting her in my lap. "Hello there Mareep."

"Mare!" The Pokémon's eyes narrowed in a smile as I spoke to it. It galloped across the space between us, only to collapse in an exhausted pile at my feet.

I looked down at Eevee, she was staring at the Pokémon infringing upon her space on my lap. She barked at it, Mareep didn't move. "It's awfully friendly for a wild Pokémon," I whispered and with a quiet yap, Eevee agreed. I shrugged as I looked back at the electric Pokémon. "I guess this means I have another Pokémon."

The brush ahead of me rustled again, Eevee and I both froze as we stared at the grass. It sounded as though something were running away from me. I furrowed my brow and waited a few moments, before slowly relaxing. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Okay," I said, watching the Mareep as she happily ran around me in a circle, shouting her name. Eevee was glaring over my shoulder at the giddy, sheep-like Pokémon. "I need you to stay still so I can get you in a pokéball, please?"<p>

"Mare-EEP!" The Pokémon stopped in front of me, sitting down on the ground. She stared up at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Good," I smiled back at her. "Now, don't give me any issues."

I tossed the pokéball towards the Mareep. The ball hit her on her forehead and opened up, a red beam formed around the Pokémon and sucked her into the ball. The ball fell to the ground and dinged almost instantly. The Mareep was successfully, and easily caught.

"I guess that's one way to catch Pokémon," I said over my shoulder to Eevee. She was glaring at the now occupied pokéball as I stooped to pick it up and snap it onto my belt. "Don't worry," I laughed, rubbing her head. "You're still my favorite."

"Vee!" Eevee smiled now, pressing the top of her head against my cheek.

"Now," I said as I pulled my backpack onto my back. "Let's see if we can get to Violet City today, okay?"

"Eevee!" My Pokémon agreed, nodding her head in excitement.

I sighed. "I think we have an excruciatingly long walk ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Nine: It's Reading Day. (aka: A day where all college students should study for their exams, but most actually party). I have an outline to write for a paper I have to write for my History Exam on Saturday. ew… But yea, so I'm procrastinating by posting this chapter. It's not a very good procrastination method because it takes all of ten minutes, if even that long.<p>

Still no more reviews, critical or otherwise. :/ ah well, that's okay I suppose. (:

This is not following any Pokémon series or book or game or television show. It's my own interpretation of the Pokémon world/place. (:

Review/Comment and Subscribe! (:


	10. Chapter 10: And Take To the Sky

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten:<p>

And Take To The Sky.

I felt my eyes flutter shut for a second as my legs continued to carry me along the path. I instantly snapped my eyes opened and held them open wide. The sun was beginning to set, throwing long shadows across the ground. I had no idea how far away I was from Violet City, but I knew I was getting fed up with being out here for so long.

I had been walking since after ten this morning, and it was now after seven in the evening. Why couldn't I be there already? Why were these freaking cities spread so far apart? I let my breath out and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"This is boring," I kicked a rock at my feet and it went rocketing up the path. "Why are there no other trainers, no Pokémon to battle or catch? Why did I have this idea that this journey would be more exciting?"

The last of the sunlight dipped below the tree line, darkening my surrounds except for a few slivers of sunlight. "I'm going to have to sleep on the ground again," I complained bitterly. "This is totally lame."

I rounded a corner and just ahead of me, I realized I could see a glimmer of light. A glimmer of hope! Maybe that was Violet City!

"Come on Eevee!" I shouted, scooping her up and taking off in a sprint towards the light. In moments I could see the outline of a few buildings, the lights inside them sending shadows sprawling across the ground.

I ran into the city, about to head for the Pokémon Center, when someone grabbed me around the waist and off of the main path. I tumbled onto the ground and I whipped around to swear a blue streak at the person who had yanked me off my feet.

When I looked around though there was no one with me.

"What was that even for then?" I snapped.

In response to my question, there was suddenly a mad dash of people in some sort of uniform heading out onto the path that led back towards Cherrygrove City.

"Oh my," I whispered and looked down at Eevee, who was sitting on the ground next to me. She looked up at me and shrugged her furry, little shoulders. "That would have been bad," I muttered. "But who did that?"

I slowly stood up and wiped the seat of my pants off. "Vee," Eevee called as she looked up at me.

"Let's hope that's all," I muttered as I scooped her up into my arms. I safely made it the rest of the way to the Pokémon Center. I walked in and up to the counter, a nurse cheerily greeted me.

"Would you like me to take care of your Pokémon?" She asked me.

"Yes please," I said as I set all the occupied pokéballs on the counter. I also set Eevee on the counter. "If you could check her out too."

"Sure," the nurse nodded.

Eevee through me a questioning look before the nurse picked her up. "Hey, you're the one that wanted to battle earlier," I replied and she frowned at me. I smiled at her and gave a small wave as she was carried into the back of the Pokémon Center.

"She didn't look pleased with you," someone with a deep, and masculine voice laughed over my shoulder. Big hands with long fingers set a stack of pokéballs on the counter as another nurse came out of the back. I turned to look at the person who had spoken to me.

I had to look up at the tall, dark-haired attractive man who I had originally seen in Cherrygrove. "She'll manage," I finally muttered.

"At least she likes you," he smiled at me.

My heart did a flop at the gorgeous, lopsided smile spread across his face. Why did he seem less angry inside buildings? "I like her too," I replied lamely.

"Always a plus," he said.

I nodded, looked down and away from him, and pursed my lips. "Excuse me," I said as I walked away from him and sat down in a chair. I watched as he thanked the nurse that took his Pokémon, then he turned and looked directly at me.

He walked across the Pokémon Center and dropped into the seat next to me. He sat angled towards me, and he stuck one of his huge hands out towards me. "Douglas," he introduced himself.

I carefully placed my hand in his, my hand was miniscule compared to his. "Rowan," I told him my name.

"Nice to meet ya," he said, "again."

"The pleasure is all mine," I replied, crossing my legs and looking away from the man quickly.

"Excuse me," the nurse came out of the back, handing me a stack of pokéballs. "Your Pokémon."

"Where is my Eevee?" I asked.

"Oh, I put her in a pokéball," the nurse indicated the pokéball Eevee was in.

"You what!" I shrieked, quickly tossing the pokéball up so it would open and release my Pokémon. Eevee materialized on the ground and turned to glare up at me. She had an expression of 'look at what you did' on her face. "I'm sorry, geez," I hissed at her.

Her nose went up in the air as she looked away from me. "Hey," I leaned down and gently poked her in the chest. She growled softly at me and harmlessly nipped my finger. "You were the one that decided to battle."

She sprung up out of her sitting position and onto her feet, in a crouch with her tail wagging excitedly in the air. "Vee!" She happily barked at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as Eevee jumped up into my lap. I replaced my other Pokémon onto my belt. I needed to start thinking about sleeping, I was so tired. On top of that, I had my first ever gym leader battle tomorrow.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. "You may not know the answer."

"No, sure," the man shook his head, his hair swishing with the movement. "Go ahead and ask."

"When I first came into Violet City, I was almost trampled to death by a group of people in uniforms," I said, "but someone pulled me aside so I didn't get hurt."

"I don't understand the question," Douglas said. "Are you asking me who pulled you aside?"

"Oh no," I shook my head, "I haven't asked my question yet."

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"Do you know who the group of people were, and where they were going?" I inquired of him. "It's okay if you don't know."

"Police officers," Douglas answered, staring down at my lap as I gently stroked Eevee. She had fallen into a light sleep already. "They were heading to Cherrygrove-"

"Oh, because of the Pokémon that was stolen?" I finished the statement for him, though I wasn't sure if that was why.

Douglas nodded to assure me that I was right. "Apparently there has been a break in the case," he said.

"I think it's someone's ghost Pokémon doing it," I said to him.

"You and your Eevee are close," Douglas observed and commented as he stared at Eevee sleeping on my lap.

"Yea," I nodded. "I've raised her since she was born."

"Isn't that kind of the mother's job?" Douglas inquired, he was still staring at Eevee.

"She was a runt," I explained briefly.

Douglas froze, then he slowly looked up to my face. "A runt, you raised her?" I nodded my head. "That's very…compassionate of you."

"So I have been told," I nodded in response. "But if you would excuse me, I need to get some sleep."

"No," Douglas shook his head, his hair sweeping in front of his eyes with the movement. "I understand, it was good seeing you again Rowan."

"Yea," I said as I gathered my stuff and walked across the Pokémon Center to find a more comfortable place to sleep. "You too."

* * *

><p>A nurse from the Pokémon Center had led me to bathrooms that had showers available in them for trainers. It felt so good to be able to shower the grime of two days off. I did not want to go that long without a shower again. I vowed that I wouldn't.<p>

After showering and dressing, I hurried downstairs where Eevee was being entertained by a nurse. "She's so cute," the nurse smiled brightly. "And one of the sweetest Pokémon I've had the pleasure of meeting."

"Little do you know," I laughed. "She's extremely stubborn."

"Cutest, little stubborn thing I've ever seen," the nurse scratched the underneath of Eevee's chin. I glanced around the building to see if that man, Douglas, was still in here. It was pretty early, there were still several people asleep on benches. My internal alarm clock always went off at seven thirty a.m. without fail.

Unless I had something important to do on a particular day.

I shrugged, not seeing Douglas. I turned back to the nurse and Eevee, the nurse was still baby-talking to her. "I hate to interrupt," I laughed, "but we have a gym battle to attend to."

"Oh no," she lifted Eevee off the counter and held her out to me. "I completely understand."

I took Eevee from her and left the Pokémon Center. I could easily see the large building that was the city's gym several feet away from me. I crossed that space quickly, fighting the urge to break into a run.

I was nervous and excited at the same time. My first gym battle, how would I fare?

I pulled the heavy door to the gym open, there was no one in here. I looked around and headed down rows of benches, where I assumed people could sit and watch matches between the gym leaders and trainers. I looked around as I hit the main floor. This gym had high ceilings and a dirt floor.

"Hello?" I called out into the empty room. "Anyone in here?"

"Hello."

There was a young man standing just across the gym from me. I had no idea how long he had been standing there. He had short blue hair and wore shorts that kind of reminded me of pantaloons.

"I, uh, I'm here to-"

"Battle me, I know," he smiled.

My brow furrowed. Was Falkner a psychic? Professor Evergreen had informed me that he used bird Pokémon. "Yes," I agreed with a nod of my head.

"That's always why people come to my gym," he waved to the small trainer's square across the room from him. "Please, be my guest. Let this battle progress."

I stepped into the small white box, Eevee following behind me to stand next to me. "This is my first gym battle."

"Obviously," he smiled. "I shall briefly explain my rules then. We will use two Pokémon each, I will not be allowed to substitute out any Pokémon. You are. Should it be a tie, then you win the match and the badge."

I nodded my head to show that I understood his rules. "Okay."

"In that case," he said, retrieving a pokéball from the belt at his waist, "prepare to take to the sky as you face my unstoppable force of bird Pokémon! Go! Hoothoot!"

I quickly put Hoothoot's pokéball back on my belt. I guess I had to start with a different Pokémon. "Come on out, Mareep!" I tossed the electric Pokémon's pokéball into the air. She barely had time to materialize out of her pokéball before Falkner uttered his first command to his Pokémon.

"Peck attack Hoothoot!" He shouted.

"Mareep, evade and use Thundershock!" I quickly reacted, pointing out towards the small owl Pokémon.

My Pokémon tried to move away from the forthcoming Hoothoot, but moved a moment too late. Hoothoot's beak met the middle of her forehead and she toppled backwards and landed on her side. I clenched my fists, waiting for her to get up. "Please don't be out already!" I hissed, realizing I didn't know how weak she could possibly be.

Mareep slowly got up onto her feet and shook her head, shaking off the first attack. "Yea!" I cheered. "That's it Mareep, shake it off. Try Thundershock again!"

Mareep nodded her head as electricity bristled along her body. She built up a charge, then sent it flying towards the Hoothoot calmly standing in the middle of the arena. The shock hit the owl, who absorbed the attack and seemed only a little worse for the wear.

"Oh, this is going to be a little more difficult than I was expecting," I sighed, scratching the back of my head. "Okay Mareep, let's keep up the offense! Another Thundershock!"

Again, the small sheep Pokémon built up a charge and sent it shooting through the air at Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot, dodge and use Tackle attack!" Falkner ordered and his Pokémon instantly reacted. I frowned. I was hoping that this would be quick battle, but it obviously wasn't going to work that way.

"Alright Mareep, use Tackle attack to get closer to it!" I said to Mareep and she quickly responded, darting across the space between her and Hoothoot.

"Dodge!" Falkner shouted. The owl moved just quick enough to only get a grazing of Mareep's tackle. "Use Tail Whip!"

Hoothoot turned its back towards Mareep. Immediately I got an idea, but it couldn't really be that easily. "Mareep! Thunder Wave followed by a Thundershock!"

Mareep nodded, sending a small blast of electricity towards Hoothoot. The owl froze as paralysis took over its muscles. Without even hesitating, Mareep charged up again and shocked Hoothoot with another electric attack.

For a moment, the paralysis subsided and Hoothoot turned to face Mareep. It waited for Falkner's order. Falkner opened his mouth to articulate an command, but I reacted faster. "Mareep, one more Thundershock ought to do it!" Mareep built up a large charge, channeling it through her fur and then across the arena towards Hoothoot.

"Dodge Hoothoot!" Falkner quickly said, but between a mixture of exhaustion and paralysis Hoothoot couldn't move out of the way fast enough. The electric attack sent Hoothoot sprawling across the floor, where it would not be getting back up.

A red beam formed around the fallen bird when Falkner recalled. "You have made a good start," he said, "but my bird's still have altitude over your Pokémon. Pidgeotto, go!"

He tossed another pokéball up into the air. It opened and I beheld a large bird Pokémon with long feathers running off its head, and equally long tail feathers. I glanced up at it, then over at Falkner. I could do this. I was still a Pokémon ahead.

"Marvel in its agility through the air!" Falkner said before jumping back into battle. "Pidgeotto, Wing Attack!"

The bird soared through the air towards Mareep. I didn't even think about telling her to move, assuming she'd do it herself. I was wrong, and the stiff wing sent Mareep over onto her side. She struggled to get up to her feet, but she seemed incredibly weakened already.

"Come on Mareep!" I shouted. "You can do this!"

She got the rest of the way onto her feet and looked over at Pidgeotto. "Thundershock!" I ordered and she charged up her attack.

"Just evade it with a Quick Attack," Falkner muttered with a slight flick of his wrist, sounding confident and aloof. The lightning went spiraling through the air towards Pidgeotto. In a second, he was gone and pummeling into Mareep. She was tossed across the floor, where she tried to struggle back up to her feet.

I grabbed her pokéball. She'd done her part, she didn't need anymore abuse. "You did good Mareep, return!" I held up her pokéball, the red beam shooting out to Mareep as she got up onto her feet.

"She wasn't done," Falkner advised me.

"She doesn't need to suffer more than necessary," I snapped, snatching up another pokéball. At my feet, Eevee whined. I bent down to stroke her head. "I need attacks that will get up into the air easily, I'm sorry."

Eevee let out another sad whine, but nodded. I scratched her head and straightened out. "Let's finish this, Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil appeared on the floor, quickly running in a circle. I snapped my fingers and he looked over his shoulder at me. "Focus Cutie, please," I said and he nodded his head. "Okay then! Start off with Smokescreen!"

Cyndaquil's mouth opened and he emitted a dark, black smoke that hid him from the view of Pidgeotto. I muttered something into the smoke that I knew only Cyndaquil would be able to hear, as I was assuming that I knew how Falkner would react to my tactic.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust! Clear that smoke away!" He shouted and I smiled, I had been spot on. The smoke cleared, but Cyndaquil was nowhere to be seen. "What?"

"Cyndaquil! Use Ember!" I shouted, pointing at Pidgeotto! On the ground directly behind the bird, sat my Pokémon, who opened his mouth. With a loud squeal, a blast of fire was expelled from his mouth and into Pidgeotto's rear. The bird dropped out of the air slightly from both the surprise of the attack and the pain inflicted. "Jump with Quick Attack! And then Quick Attack again into Pidgeotto."

Cyndaquil followed my directions, but with a Quick Attack of his own that Falkner commanded, the Pidgeotto moved safely out of the way. I needed to be able to attack quicker. "Cyndaquil!" I shouted, "use another Smokescreen."

Smoke instantly filled the arena.

"Oh," Falkner laughed. "You think I'm going to fall for the same attack method over again?"

"I was hoping so," I shrugged.

"Gust Pidgeotto, then send out an Air Cutter behind you!" Falkner shouted and I smiled. People were so predictable.

"Cyndaquil! Ember!" I shouted.

The smoke cleared and Cyndaquil reappeared, in the same spot he had been in when he'd dispersed smoke. He built up a small fireball in his mouth.

"Pidgeotto! Turn around! Hit him with a Swift! Quick!" Falkner hurriedly shouted, actually sounding a little bit panicked. Pidgeotto turned around right into Cyndaquil's Ember, surprising the bird Pokémon so that it couldn't retaliate. I pumped my fist in the air.

"Again Cyndaquil, while he's stunned!" I shouted, pointing up at the bird.

Just as quickly as I had said it, Cyndaquil shot off another fireball up at the bird. This attack left a burn on Pidgeotto's chest. The bird was beginning to look exhausted. "Quick Attack!" Falkner shouted and in a flash of a second, Cyndaquil was on his back with his little feet in the air and Pidgeotto was across the arena from him.

The bird had landed on the ground, catching is breath. "Cyndaquil! Smokescreen!" I said as my Pokémon jumped to its feet. He let out a mass of dark smoke out of his mouth. "Charge towards Pidgeotto!" I ordered. "Use Smokescreen again!"

Cyndaquil managed to cover the entire area with the thick, dark smoke. I wasn't even sure where he was, but I knew he knew what to do. "Cyndaquil! Quick Attack!"

"Get up into the air and use Gust Pidgeotto!" Falkner yelled into the dark smoke. Nothing happened, and Falkner and I waited anxiously and impatiently for the smoke to slowly clear away. When it was finally clear, I saw my Pokémon running in a circle around the collapsed form of Falkner's Pidgeotto.

I smiled to myself. "Yea Cyndaquil!" I jumped up into the air, sensing a highly euphoric feeling coming over me. "We did it!" Eevee was bouncing excitedly next to me, yipping while Cyndaquil ran over to me.

It launched off the ground and into my arms. I continued to congratulate the small fire Pokémon when Falkner recalled his unconscious bird Pokémon. After a few moments, he had walked over to me, a smile on his face.

He held his outstretched hand towards me. "That was a great battle, uh, what's your name?"

"Rowan," I grabbed his hand after tucking Cyndaquil tightly into the crook of my arm. "Rowan Eden."

"That was a great battle Rowan," he said again with a bright smile. "You have some real talent and you have so much compassion for your Pokémon, one of the kindest trainers I have seen in awhile."

"Thank you so much," I finally released his hand and set Cyndaquil down on the ground. When I straightened out, Falkner's hand was outstretched again, and on it was a small badge. My first gym badge!

"This is the Zephyr Badge," he smiled, then waved towards me a little bit, "take it, it's yours. You've shown the heights you're willing to fly to for your Pokémon."

I took the small item from him, I couldn't stop smiling. "Thanks again!"

"You're going to get far, I have no doubts in you," Falkner smiled and nodded his head. "No doubts whatsoever."

"I hope you don't mind," I smiled, "but I want to get going to Azalea Town. It took me almost two days to get here."

"The distance betweens cities is far smaller now. The distance between Cherrygrove and Violet is the longest," he told me. "There will be a lot more trainers too, so make sure you're ready for whatever they may throw your way."

"Well thank you for telling me," I smiled. "I really appreciate it."

He nodded and then waved up towards the door. "I must be heading too, I have to heal my Pokémon before another trainer stops in."

"Sure, sure," I said and Falkner turned around to head into the depths of the gym. I had to fight the urge to do a happy dance. "Come on!" I waved to both Eevee and Cyndaquil and turned to head towards the door.

I froze halfway while turning around. Sitting in the stands, halfway up was a very dark Pokémon with red eyes. It was sitting in the shadows so I couldn't even make out its stature. I stared at it a moment, it was looking back at me. I suddenly realized I could figure out what it was and I hurried to grab my Pokédex.

After I couldn't get it out of the pocket and almost dropping it to the ground, I finally flung my Pokédex open in the direction of the dark Pokémon. I looked around, holding the device out in front of me. The Pokémon was gone.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Ten: Thank you to LostNforgotten on the review they left me. I would love to hear from more of ya! I just finished my first exam, I have another one tomorrow. : Ew. But I might as well post now before I forget, which I tend to do often. So here ya go! Chapter ten!

Remember! This isn't a direct following of any game/tv show/series/previously created book! It's my own interpretation! Enjoy!

Review/comment and Subscribe! :D

Oh. P.S. I'm trying not to make battle scenes too long and drawn out, but interesting all the same.


	11. Chapter 11: Union Cave

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven:<p>

Union Cave.

"Back so soon?" The nurse that had taken a liking to Eevee asked as I walked back into the Pokémon Center of Violet City. I held up two pokéballs.

"I just battled the gym leader," I informed her, holding up Cyndaquil and Mareep's pokéballs.

"Oh dear, how'd you do?" The nurse asked, shaking her head as she spoke to me. "Falkner is such an magnificent Pokémon Master, the way he handles those beautiful bird Pokémon."

"I beat him," I said as I set the pokéballs on the counter.

"Oh," she said, then giggled lightly. "Congratulations! Was that your first gym leader battle?"

I nodded with a smile. "It was, and it was absolutely amazing!"

She returned my broad smile as she picked up my two pokéballs off the counter and disappeared into the back. I bent over and scooped Eevee up, setting her on the counter. I looked across the room at a television.

It was another breaking news headline. 'Groundbreaking new clue in Pokemen Thievery Case!' The headline proclaimed.

A nurse appeared on the screen, one I recognized. I couldn't hear her because I was so far away and the television was so low, but there were subtitles running across the bottom of the screen.

"A witness said that she saw the Pokémon behind the thefts," I read the subtitles aloud, just under my breath. "While I won't give her name out, she did tell me that she saw what she believed to be a ghost Pokémon skulk into the back of the center and come back out with a sack containing something."

A news reporter brought the microphone back to her face. She asked if the witness had said it looked like a pokéball in the bag the ghost Pokémon was carrying.

"She didn't specify what it looked like," the nurse answered and I read those subtitles out loud. The news reporter then asked if she knew the witnesses name. "Yes I do, but I cannot not notify you of her name."

"Here you are," the nurse reappeared with my Pokémon. I smiled as I took them from her and clipped them back onto my belt. "I'm going to miss you," she scratched my Eevee behind her ears.

Eevee barked at her, her tail wagging happily at the attention. I laughed. "I think she said she's going to miss all the attention you're giving her."

"Well, you're more than welcome to come back here whenever you please," the nurse smiled at Eevee then turned her attention to me. "Good luck on your travels Trainer."

I scooped Eevee up off the counter and smiled at the nurse. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

She waved as I turned and headed out of the Pokemon Center. I pushed open the door and stepped out into the early morning sunshine. I felt so accomplished. I battled a gym leader, beat him and got my first badge, and now I was heading off to Azalea Town! And according to Falkner, I should be there before the sunset today.

That was good news, I hated sleeping outside.

* * *

><p>I was sleeping outside. I had partaken in a lot of trainer battles, because also like Falkner had told me, there had been a lot of anxious Pokémon Trainers on the path to Azalea Town. All of them had been so young and inexperienced. They made me feel like a professional already and I knew I was far from that.<p>

The good thing about this though was that my Pokémon and I both got beneficial practice from all the battles I had participated in today. I had probably battled upwards of half a dozen trainers. All my Pokémon were exhausted, especially Hoothoot he just wasn't good at taking very many attacks. He got so upset when he got beat up on.

I was laying against my backpack, next to a feeble fire I had been able to make thanks to Cyndaquil's Ember attack. It was at least keeping me warm and it made me feel a little safer. I had my arms crossed behind my head and my eyes were closed. I yawned, regardless of being outside and a little nervous of my surroundings, I was kind of comfortable and extremely tired. One thing that made me feel a little better about the whole thing was that I knew there were a lot of other trainers sleeping nearby.

In fact, laying here now, I could hear a trainer somewhere close by. Not because they were talking or I could see a fire or anything, but I could hear the music they were playing. I wasn't a music instrument genius, but it sounded like a guitar. Or a banjo. Or some kind of string instrument. I wasn't one hundred percent sure on what it actually was, but I knew it was music and that it was calming me and lulling me into a sleep.

Hopefully tonight wouldn't be nearly as bad as the last time I had slept outside.

I felt Eevee crawl onto my stomach and curl into a ball. She rose and fell with my stomach as I breathed. I opened one eye to peek at her, her eyes were closed and the tip of her tail was flicked over her nose. It took her only seconds to fall asleep.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I situated my shoulders to get more comfortable against my backpack, let out a yawn and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I walked along Route 32, my arms hung limply at my sides. They were sore from sleeping on them all night long. It was not a pleasant experience in the least. It was actually making me a little cranky.<p>

The only thing that was keeping me from being a total prune, was that I knew I was close to Azalea Town and that meant my second gym battle. I yawned, closing my eyes as I did so, and when I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find a large rock peaking out over the trees just ahead of me.

I hurried down the path, Eevee keeping pace beside me. As I got closer, the rocky ledge grew higher and higher above my head. I rounded the final corner and found myself in a barren landscape. It had been cleared of trees and most every stalk of grass or bush. I arched my eyebrow.

"What is this?" I asked. "Falkner didn't tell me about this."

Just ahead of me, there was an opening in the side of the mountainside. I arched my eyebrow at the doorway. It was a cave. I was a little concerned, I didn't even have a flashlight. It looked pretty dark.

As I was staring, a large man slowly peeled out of the entrance. He resituated his girth and smiled happily after exiting the cave. He tossed a pokéball up into the air and caught it again before snapping it to his belt. He suddenly caught sight of me and his smile grew larger. I let my breath out impatiently.

"Get ready to battle Eevee," I whispered and my Pokémon crouched down, low growls emanating from her throat.

"Hello Little Lady," the burly man called out to me as he got closer. "You look a little stunned."

"Yea, hi," I scratched the back of my head. "I was just trying to get to Azalea Town and-" I pointed to the cave ahead of me, "this jumped out at me from nowhere."

The man chuckled. "That's the way to Azalea, I just came from there myself."

"That's the way?" I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Don't worry Little Lady," he patted my shoulder in what was suppose to be a comforting manner. "Union Cave ain't nothing to be afraid of."

"Union Cave?" I repeated.

"Are ya a parrot?" He chuckled. "Yes, you go through that there entrance to get into Union Cave which in turn will take ya right to the outskirts of Azalea Town."

"But I don't even have a flashlight!" I shrieked.

The man chuckled again. "That shouldn't worry ya Little Miss," he shook his head. "Hikers and miners who went through there originally hung up some dim lights. They give off enough light so we people can see, but so it doesn't disturb the Pokémon in there."

"Oh," I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this would be manageable then.

"If that's not enough for ya," he continued and I looked at him again, "you can use electric or fire Pokémon for extra light, that shouldn't disturb the native Pokémon either."

"Thanks, that's good to know," I murmured as I stared at the opening of the cave and nervously pressed my finger pads against my lips.

"I would ask ya for a battle-"

Damn!

"-but I just exhausted my Pokémon to catch an Onix," the man laughed as he finished his sentence.

"Sir, how do I get through?" I stopped him before he ran away from me and back towards Violet City.

The man turned and stared at me for a moment, then let out his breath. "You certainly aren't a big, tough hiker like me," he finally laughed cheerily. "And I always love to help little ladies in distress."

He flung his backpack off his back and went riffling through it. After a moment he produced a pen and a piece of paper. He scrawled something across the paper, then held it up to admire his handy work. He smiled, replaced the pen by throwing it into the bottom of his backpack, then stood up.

He held the piece of paper out to me. "There ya go Little Lady."

It was a very rough map, merely just a line that wound around the page. If I held the paper horizontally, it looked like a pot with a long handle. "Gee," I muttered, staring at the winding line. "Thanks."

He took the paper and turned it on its side, vertically. "Right there is the entrance," he pointed to one end of the line. "Just follow the lights, I gotta get going Little Miss."

I stared at the map a moment, muttering a quiet thanks. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Wait!" I swung around but the hiker man was already gone. I looked down at Eevee. "Did he say that he caught that Onix…" I turned back around to look at the entrance of the cave, "in there?"

* * *

><p>I hadn't encountered any Pokémon yet, even though I could see Zubats and Golbats fluttering around the ceiling of the cave. I just squeezed Eevee a little tighter and hurried along the marked path. Like the hiker had drawn on the rough map, the path carved into this cave followed a relatively straight line with very little curving.<p>

Cyndaquil was walking ahead of me, squeaking as he took each step. I kept nudging him to quiet down, I didn't want an Onix pummeling into me or him. The fire on his rear was lighting up the small area we were in. It made me feel a little more comfortable, but not very.

I felt like running, but I didn't want to trip over the rocks jutting out all over the floor, or run into any of the rocks protruding out of the walls, and I especially didn't want to stumble across and disturb any Onix.

That thought petrified me and kept me moving at a relatively slow pace. I didn't want to come across any other Trainers, any wild Pokémon, I just wanted to get out of this cave. Union Cave, or whatever.

Falkner could have warned me about this!

A Zubat dropped down low and flew in front of my face. I let out a squeal definitely worthy of a girl and clapped my free hand over my mouth. I stopped in the middle of the path and looked around, hoping I hadn't disturbed anything scarier than a Zubat. When nothing moved or headed in my direction, I dropped my hand and scampered quickly along the path. This cave had to end soon.

"Wait!" I whispered and ducked against a wall. Cyndaquil walked over to me and looked up at me.

"Cynda?" He asked me.

I nudged him gently with my toe. "Extinguish your butt," I murmured.

As the small fire on his rear went out and the cave went dark, I heard something large brush by me. I could see the shadow of a large Pokémon hurry past us and head back in the direction my Pokémon and I had just come from.

"Onix," I whispered once I was sure the huge, rock snake Pokémon had passed. "I want to get out of here! Come on, let's go!"

Cyndaquil let out a sharp squeak as the small flame on his back flared up again. I glared down at him as he turned to lead down the path. I hurried after him with Eevee still cradled in my arms. Compared to the relaxed nature of both my Pokémon, I was the only nervous one. I pulled the map out of my back pocket and unfolded it.

According to my rough following along on the map, I was in the final stretch. I shouldn't be in the cave much longer. I glanced up from the paper and out in front of me. Oh! I couldn't have been that right.

Far ahead of me, I could see light peaking out from behind a rock. This light was far brighter than the dim blue lights lighting up the cave. Forgetting about my plan of taking it slow, I scooped Cyndaquil up in my other arm and instantly began running towards the light at the end of the tunnel. I could hardly contain myself, I was almost out of here, just in time too. I was starting to have the overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia.

I ran the last few hundred yards and burst out into the sunlight. I had to blink my eyes a few times for them to adjust to the brightness of outside again. I looked around. There was a short path ahead of me that obviously led into Violet City.

I almost did a happy dance right there as I set my Pokémon on the ground. I glanced at the watch on my wrist. It was just barely after twelve o'clock in the afternoon. I would have time to battle the gym leader before the gym closed for the day.

I smiled and hurried down the short walk to Violet City, ready for my second challenge as a Pokémon Trainer.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Eleven: I didn't update yesterday, that was my mistake. I had an exam (yea, an exam on Saturday) and then I went to a friend's. She hasn't had a computer in like three or four weeks (she broke both computers at her disposal) (One of them was my extra computer) But so I let her use my computer for the night so I didn't have a chance to get back on. I'm deeply sorry.<p>

Anyhoo…thanks to ThunderRiver411 for the kind words in his review. I appreciate it!

Union Cave. Ooh, exciting! Enjoy.

Review/comment and subscribe! Thankies! (:


	12. Chapter 12: Bugs and Pests

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve:<p>

Bugs and Pests.

"Oh, hello," someone called out as I stepped into the gym after lightly knocking on the door. "Come on it."

A small boy stared up at me from the arena area. "Oh," I said, my eyes having to adjust to the difference in light. It certainly was extremely bright outside and the lighting inside was relatively dim. "Hello, I'm looking for the gym leader."

"You found him," the guy replied.

"You're…Bugsy?" I asked.

"I am," the boy nodded. "I am an expert on bug Pokémon. And you are?"

"Uh," this was surprising, the boy couldn't be older than fifteen. "I'm Rowan, I'm a Pokémon Trainer and I'm here to challenge you to a battle."

"Oh awesome!" The guy cheered as he pumped his fist excitedly in the air. "I haven't had a good battle in awhile."

"There haven't been any trainers?" I asked, arching my eyebrow as I headed down the stands to the Pokémon battle stadium. What about Ashley? Hadn't she been here yet? And the other boy from New Bark?

"Oh sure there have," the young boy nodded as I took my place across from him. "But they haven't been that great. One girl, it took her three times to beat me!"

Ashley? "Well you are a bug Pokémon expert," I replied.

"I suppose, but she was your age," Bugsy shrugged. "I felt like she should have known a lot more. She just beat me earlier this morning."

I wasn't that far behind her! I was catching up. I needed to catch up and surpass her, I needed to prove that I was much better than her.

"Oh, excuse me," a voice called out from the top of the stairs. "I didn't realize there was another trainer in here. I was gonna ask for a battle."

I looked up to the voice and recognized the boy instantly. The third person from New Bark, Brice? "It's okay," Bugsy called happily. "Have a seat and watch, I'll get to you right after I battle Rowan here."

Brice didn't wave at me when we made eye contact, so I didn't bother to wave either. "Okay," he muttered, taking a seat near the arena.

"Alright Rowan," Bugsy redirected his attention towards me, regarding me with a smile. "Ready for this?"

"Let's do it," I said, snatching a pokéball from my belt. I knew exactly who I was gong to use.

"Two Pokémon each," he told me.

"Right," I nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Bugsy produced a pokéball with a smile. "My first Pokémon is Metapod! Go!" He tossed the pokéball into the air.

I thought about it a moment, then replaced Cyndaquil's pokéball. There was a possibility I would need him against a stronger opponent. I didn't know what Bugsy second Pokémon would be. "Eevee," I shouted, pointing out towards the arena. "Go on out!"

Eevee glanced up at me, let out a happy chirp, and darted out onto the field. "Metapod," Bugsy jumped right in. "Use String Shot!"

"Eevee, dodge and use Quick Attack!" I shouted.

"Harden Metapod!" Bugsy quickly retorted once Eevee easily dodged the line of string headed towards her. A metallic sheen came over Metapod as he followed through with his defensive maneuver. Eevee pummeled into the cocoon Pokémon and while it did tumble across the floor, it didn't look at all affected by Eevee's attack.

"String Shot again!" Bugsy called out.

"Dodge with Quick Attack, right into Metapod," I commanded. I couldn't understand why Bugsy would use Metapod, as far as battling went they were pretty powerless Pokémon. That was just my opinion, maybe I was wrong.

"Metapod, Hard-" before Bugsy could usher the command, Eevee pummeled into the cocoon. "Metapod!" Bugsy shouted as he watched his Pokémon go sprawling across the ground. "Come on buddy! Get up, I know you can!"

Metapod rolled over onto its back, and suddenly started to glow. I furrowed my brow at it, Eevee stood off to the side, staring at the glowing Pokémon. Suddenly, Metapod's shape began to change.

"Crap," I muttered, watching as the cocoon cracked and Butterfree appeared on the stadium floor. The butterfly-like Pokémon shook its head and slowly fluttered up into the air. "Oh man, oh man," I scratched the back of my head. "You ready for this Eevee?"

"Vee!" Eevee looked over at me and smiled brightly. She was ready for a battle that was actually a challenge for her. I needed to stop holding her back.

"Okay," I clenched my fist in front of my face. "Let's do this Eevee!"

"Vee!" She jumped to her feet, staring down the newly evolved Pokémon that was flying slightly above her.

"Butterfree, start this out with Poison Powder!" Bugsy shouted.

"Eevee," my mind was racing, how could I get her to avoid this? "Quick Attack, get to the other side of the field!" As Eevee darted across the field, the Butterfree followed her movements, spraying the powder after her. An idea started to formulate in my head, I just had to wait for the perfect moment to try it out.

Eevee unfortunately got sprayed with the powder, poison leaching into her fur. She whined slightly from the pain inflicted by poison, but she shook it off ready to keep going. "Eevee, Quick Attack!"

Eevee darted across the space between her and Butterfree, using her speed and the attack to leap into the air and pummel into Butterfree. Butterfree dropped lower to the ground and shook his head, clearing his mind from the dizziness caused by Eevee's attack.

"Come on Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" Bugsy commanded.

I could work with that. "Eevee!" I shouted, "quick, before he shoots off the powder, leap up in the air over him!"

Eevee nodded her head and while using a Quick Attack, darted across the field and launched into the air over Butterfree just as he was releasing a fine spray of powder. The powder was scattered up into the air above Butterfree, Eevee leapt out of the way just in time to avoid it dropping on her.

"Butterfree!" Bugsy realized what I had done and panicked. "Quick. Move out of the way!"

I smiled. "Too late," I laughed as Butterfree's own powder dropped on top of him, causing him to drop out of the air and onto the ground, asleep. "Yes!" I cheered. "Eevee, Quick Attack Butterfree while he's asleep!"

"Vee!" Eevee shouted back with a happy nod before dashing across the arena and slamming into the butterfly Pokémon.

"Again!" I said to Eevee, pointing at the still sleeping Pokémon. Eevee moved for another attack, but suddenly shook her head and dropped onto her belly as the poison started to drain the last of her strength. "Eevee!" I yelled. "Come on Sweet Girl, you can get up! You can do this! You can win this battle."

She glanced over at me and flashed me a smile. "Vee!" She agreed and slowly staggered up to her feet. She summoned the small amount of power left in her poison-wreaked body and slammed full force into Butterfree, sending the Pokémon sprawling across the floor. Butterfree slowly started to come to. Regardless of the fact that it had been sleeping, it looked completely exhausted from Eevee's barrage of attacks.

"Quick Attack!" I said to Eevee. "One more time, that should do it!"

Eevee ran across the dirt floor and struck Butterfree, sending the Pokémon over onto its back. Its feet twitched a few times, then dropped limp against the Pokémon's belly. Eevee smiled, holding herself up high for few seconds before she finally dropped onto her belly. I slowly took a pokéball off my belt. "I'm sorry for putting you in one of these again Eevee," I said to her. "But I don't want you to suffer anymore."

I called Eevee into the pokéball, she seemed relieved.

"Good battle," Bugsy nodded. "But I won't take it as easy on you with my second Pokémon. Time to see the true terror of insects! Go, Scyther!"

I grabbed Cyndaquil's pokéball, good thing I had waited to use him. "Come on out Cyndaquil!"

My little fire mouse Pokémon materialized on the field, staring across the field at the green, winged Pokémon that held long blades in front of his body. "Cynda!" Cyndaquil shouted happily.

I wanted to finish this quickly, I was losing precious catching up time. I wanted to surpass Ashley as a Pokémon Trainer, I just felt so competitive. I knew I could be a better Pokémon Master than her.

I pulled my Pokédex out and held it out towards the green Pokémon. "Scyther, the mantis Pokémon," the Pokédex told me. "It's very proud of its speed. It moves so fast that its opponent does not even know what knocked it down."

"Great," I sighed, closing my small computer and placing it back in my backpack sitting on the ground next to me. "Cyndaquil," I muttered, "we have to be quick."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil agreed with a quick nod of his head.

"Okay Cyndaquil!" I shouted, pointing at Bugsy's Scyther across the field. "Start off with a Quick Attack!"

"Scyther, dodge and Focus Energy!" Bugsy retaliated. Before Cyndaquil's attack could even get him across the field, Scyther had disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the arena. It closed its eyes and started to glow slightly.

"If this stupid Pokémon evolves too," I hissed. "Cyndaquil, Ember!"

Cyndaquil opened his mouth and released a blast of fire in Scyther's direction. The mantis Pokémon didn't bother to move from its spot, taking the attack full on. I began to wonder how often Bugsy would have Scyther use Focus Energy. I would definitely be able to use that to my advantage.

"Cyndaquil, Ember again!" I ordered and fire spurted from Cyndaquil's mouth again, hitting Scyther. "Now Quick Attack!"

"Scyther, Double Team!" Bugsy commanded and Scyther's eyes popped open. As soon as his eyes flicked open, several more images of him appeared.

Cyndaquil plowed into an image of Scyther, which flickered a moment then disappeared. "Think fast," I muttered to myself.

"Scyther, use-"

"Cyndaquil!" I yelled quickly. "Smokescreen, now!"

Cyndaquil's mouth opened and a thick, black smoke was released from his mouth as Scyther darted across the field. They both disappeared into the smoke, neither Bugsy nor I could see. "Cyndaquil, Ember!" I shouted into the cloud. A spot in the middle of the cloud lit up with an orange glow from Cyndaquil's fire attack. "Smokescreen again!"

"Scyther, find that little mouse and use Slash!"

Another orange glow lit up the smog and I could see a flash of movement. I held my breath as the smoke slowly lifted. My fingers were crossed that Cyndaquil would be standing. As the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were still on their feet. I shook my head. This needed to be done, now.

"Cyndaquil," I snapped before Bugsy had the chance to utter his command to Scyther. "Use Quick Attack."

"Dodge!" Scyther easily moved out of the way.

"Quick Attack again, from behind!" I shouted and Cyndaquil slammed into the back of Scyther, sending him sprawling onto his face. "Ember! With as much power as you have Cyndaquil!"

A loud squeal escaped from Cyndaquil as fire built up in his mouth, and the fire from his tail slowly circled around his body. As the fire exploded out of his mouth, he leapt forward with the fire still circling his body. He slammed into Scyther directly after his Ember attacked. Scyther was unconscious immediately.

"That was more than just Ember," I muttered as Cyndaquil happily bounced from foot to foot. I flicked my Pokédex open again and aimed it at him. The machine informed me that Cyndaquil just learned Flame Wheel. I smiled as I knelt down. "Good job buddy!" I shouted happily and Cyndaquil charged toward me and into my arms.

"Congratulations," Bugsy said as he walked across the field towards me, recalling his last Pokémon. "You really do deserve this." He produced a badge from his pocket and held it out to me. "It's the Hive Badge," he explained as I took it from him.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem, you did well," he replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to heal my Pokémon then attend to this next trainer."

"I understand," I nodded, "I have to get going too."

"You're headed to Goldenrod City next," he smiled. "If you leave now, you should make it there by this evening, before the sun even sets."

"Oh, that's good to know," I smiled.

"You have to get through the Ilex Forest though," he cautioned me. "There are a lot of strong Pokémon and strong trainers in there."

"Oh, thank you for telling me," I said.

"Be safe, and good luck," Bugsy said to me before turning and heading into the back of the gym to heal his Pokémon. I headed up the rows of seats towards the doors of the gym after recalling Cyndaquil to his pokéball.

"Good luck," I murmured as I passed Brice. He grunted something in response. I rolled my eyes before heading out of the gym and into the Pokémon Center. I placed Eevee's and Cyndaquil's pokéballs on the counter.

"One moment," the nurse flashed me a smile before taking the pokéballs to heal the two Pokémon.

"Beat Bugsy?"

I turned around and found the extremely tall young man named Douglas standing behind me. "Oh," I muttered, "yes I did."

"Congratulations," he nodded. He looked dark again, dark and angry. This man confused me deeply.

"Thank you."

"Here are you Pokémon," the nurse reappeared, holding the two pokéballs I had given her back out to me.

"Thanks," I snatched the balls up and hurried out of the Center. I released Eevee out of the pokéball and headed towards the edge of Azalea Town. I glanced over my shoulder just before entering the small building before the Ilex Forest. Douglas was standing just outside the Pokémon Center, holding a pokéball.

I wanted to see what Pokémon he was about to release, but I didn't want him to see me watching him. I knew I found that man attractive, I knew I found it strange that he seemed to appear everywhere I was, and I knew he made me nervous as hell. So why was it I found myself hoping he'd follow me to Goldenrod City too?

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Twelve: Obviously the mandude/guy is going to become an important character. Hooray! Another person! Because Rowan, as we all know, is boring as hell. Just saying.

I have an exam tomorrow. I should be studying. Or napping because I got less than four hours sleep last night. :/ But instead I am posting this. (: Aren't I a huge sweetpea?

Review/comment and subscribe.


	13. Chapter 13: An Unwanted Contest

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen:<p>

An Unwanted Contest.

"No! Caterpie!" The young trainer shouted across from me. "Use a Tackle attack! Quick!"

"Cyndaquil! One more Ember ought to do it!" My Pokémon quickly leapt across the small amount of space between he and the caterpillar-like, green Pokémon and released a burst of fire on it. The bug froze, its eyes wide open, before tumbling over on its side. I smiled. "Way to do it Cyndaquil!" I cheered him before returning him to his pokéball.

I clipped the pokéball to my belt and look up at the young and now angry trainer. He glanced up at me. I smiled and saluted him before heading back down the trail very roughly marked through the forest.

The Ilex Forest was dark. There was no sunlight peaking in through the leafy canopy anywhere. Eevee was sticking very closely to my ankles, staring around as the many noises of bug Pokémon filled both of our ears.

"It's okay," I muttered. "We've been walking awhile Eevee, we won't be in here too much longer," I said to her in a calming tone. "I hope."

I'd fought several trainers already, Cyndaquil had easily demolished their mostly grass and bug type Pokémon. They hadn't stood a chance, and Cyndaquil was getting so much stronger than he had been. Goldenrod's gym leader was going to be extremely easy for Cyndaquil and I.

As I walked along, I pulled a magazine out of my backpack that I had picked up in Violet City PokéCenter, and flipped through the pages.

"Whitney," I said and Eevee looked up at me questioningly. "She's the gym leader in Goldenrod," I said to her and she nodded. "It says here that 'Whitney, while very skilled when using Pokémon that she herself has trained, does not handle defeat well'. In this writer's opinion, it's good that she doesn't lose very often."

"Vee?"

"Yea, we're going to win and rub her face in it," I laughed. "With maturity and respect of course."

"Vee!" Eevee agreed with a happy smile.

I shoved the magazine over my shoulder and back into my backpack. "I just want to be there already."

I glanced down at Eevee, her ears were perked up as she stuck against my leg and looked around. I bent over and scooped her up, cradling her in my arms. "Since you look so nervous," I laughed.

"Vee!" She cuddled her face against my shoulder.

I smiled as I held her close to me. I thought about the conversation I had had with Ashley and my mother so many weeks ago about Eevees. How there were stones that could make them evolve into different kinds of Pokémon. I glanced down at Eevee cuddled against me.

Why would anyone want to evolve a Pokémon like this? She was absolutely perfect the way she was.

I let out my breath and glanced up at the heavy foliage. I paused in the middle of the path as I realized the covering was considerably thinner. I glanced down the path ahead of me, there was a swift curve in it.

I quickly hurried down the road and turned the corner. Just ahead there was another building, signaling the end of the forest. There was sunlight filtering in through the leaves and I could feel the rise in temperature as I stepped in the small spots of sun. I gently lifted Eevee and held her above me. "We're almost in Goldenrod!"

* * *

><p>And here I had thought that Cherrygrove had been a huge city. Oh no, I had been very wrong. Goldenrod was a <em>huge <em>city! I felt swallowed up by the looming buildings and the crowded streets. I looked around, hoping to see a sign that would point me in the direction of the Pokémon Center and the gym.

There were no signs anywhere.

Great, I was going to get lost. That was just perfect and exactly what I wanted right now, especially after being in that forest for hours.

"Excuse me," I called out as a person went rushing past me. They threw a glare over their shoulder at me. "Never mind," I hissed as the person hurried away from me. "Jeez," I snapped, glancing down at Eevee. Deciding I didn't want her trampled, I scooped her up and pushed her over my shoulder and on the top of my backpack.

I spent the next ten minutes trying to get someone's attention, I needed someone to help me. Everyone was in such a hurry though! I couldn't get anyone to stop and talk to me. The only words that were uttered to me were swear words when I grabbed the arm of someone who was particularly irritable.

I ran my hands through my hair and turned around in a circle. I spotted a man several feet from me, standing still. He looked patient and calm. I hurriedly pushed through the crowd towards him. "Excuse me, sir!"

He looked over at me, then immediately smiled. "Ah!" He said, grabbing my arm. "You must be the last girl."

"What?" I furrowed by brow. "No, I just wanted to ask-"

"Here, give me this," he grabbed my backpack from me. "Oh, a Pokémon," he shoved Eevee into my arms, then looked up and down the length of my body. "I suppose there are some men who would go for the Pokémon Trainer look."

"Sir, I am a Pokémon Trainer," I said to him.

"Good, good," he smiled at me. "You're in your persona, come, come."

He ushered me towards a set of stairs. "No, please listen!" I hissed.

"Temper, temper," he chided me as he herded me behind a large curtain. There was a long line of girls who, one by one were walking out of the curtain. I glanced through the space in the curtain and saw a huge group of mostly men standing around a long alley on the stage. "Over here."

"Sir," I turned towards him, trying to snatch my backpack away from him. "I just wanted to ask where the Pokémon Center was. Please, give me my backpack back and just point me in that direction."

"It's too late for that," he shook his head. "Go."

He pushed me to the end of the line. The girl just ahead of me pushed through the curtain. "I can't do this, I don't even know what this-"

"Go!" The man roughly shoved my back and pushed me out of the curtain. I stumbled out onto the stage, Eevee in my arms. The long walkway was laying out ahead of me. I glanced around, feeling nervous with all the stares on me. I tightened my grasp around Eevee, she let out a squeak.

"And our final contestant," a speaker said over my head, "is a Pokémon Trainer looking for a little love on her long trek."

"What?" I screamed, reeling around with the intention of marching through the curtain to give the man a piece of my mind. He ducked out of the curtain and gave me a sharp push, and I stumbled backwards, just catching myself before I fell to my butt.

"Careful with this one, gentlemen," the speaker suddenly commented. "She's a real spitfire."

My anger level was quickly rising as I whipped around, looking for some stairs to go down. There were some at the very end of the walkway. Damn. I hurried down the walkway with my head down and practically fell down the stairs. I couldn't walk fast enough.

I pushed through the crowd of whistling men, the other girls were lined up in front of the crowd. Their hands were on their hips and they wore huge smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes as I surged past them and back around to the back of the stage. I stormed up the stairs and towards the man, he was still holding my backpack and peering out of the curtain.

"Give me that!" I snatched my backpack out of my hands and Eevee hissed at him as she dropped to the ground. "What the hell is this?"

He stared at me with his mouth open for a moment, then his brow furrowed. He grabbed my arm and pushed me back down the stairs I had just come up. He waved me off to stand near the other chicks. "Go, get out there. You're the one that signed up for this. The auctioning is about to start."

"Auctioning?" I screamed. "For what?"

He gave me a solid push and I fell into the girl who was standing closest to me. "Get it together Sweetie," she snapped over her shoulder at me. I glared at her.

"Now, our first girl, the beautiful gardener," the speaker began to say and the girl I had fallen into stepped up a flight of stairs and sashayed to the middle of the stage. "If a young man wants to have a nice lunch with this darling creature, do speak up now. Remember it's for charity."

Charity, a bit of relief flooded into my body. At least this wasn't some sort of creepy auctioning off of young women. I looked across the field. "Twenty dollars!" A man was shouting as his offer.

"Thirty!" Another man quickly countered.

"Thirty, going once, going twice!"

"Thirty-five!" The previous man quickly counteracted.

"Thirty-five!" The auctioneer spoke again. "Going once! Going twice! Sold, to the young man with the cowboy hat!"

I squinted as I glanced over my shoulder. The man was standing guard so I couldn't make a run for it. I looked in front of me. The crowd of men was so thick there was no way someone as small as me would be able to push through them. It was useless to even think about doing it.

I bent over and scooped Eevee off the ground and gently pushed her over my shoulder and onto my backpack. I glanced up at the stage, another girl was standing center stage. She was smiling brightly and waving out across the sea of men. I rolled my eyes and swallowed a wretch.

I hated chicks who had a constant need for attention. That's why Ashley and I had issues, Ashley was a huge girly girl who needed, no probably wanted, all the attention that she could get from men. I personally could survive without men pouring over me constantly. I actually got nervous when a guy flirted with me and I became an embarrassing mess.

"And finally, we have our wannabe Pokémon Trainer," the auctioneer said.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around, sure enough I was the only girl left standing at the front of the stage. "As soon as she moves onto the stage, we'll start the bidding at five dollars."

I glared up on the stage at the woman who was acting as the auctioneer and speaker. Suddenly, a pair of hands met my back and the pushy man shoved me towards the stairs. I lost my footing and whipped around to glare at him.

"Come on dear, up front and center," the woman commanded me.

"I never should have tried asking you for directions," I spat at him and he pointed at the staircase.

I whirled around and stalked up the stairs. I could get this over with, get the money for charity, then hightail it out of here. I didn't even have to meet up with the guy. "Vee?" Eevee looked over my shoulder at me.

"This is not part of the journey I'm sure," I hissed.

"Do I hear five dollars?" The auctioneer began as I turned around and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Five!" A man shouted after a few seconds.

"Ten."

"Fifteen."

"Thirty," someone shouted and my brow furrowed. That was quite the jump in price. A few people turned to see who had shouted the price.

"Thirty-five," the auction started back up after a few moments of silence.

"Forty."

"Forty-five."

"Two hundred and fifty," I froze when I heard the offer. No one else said anything, and finally the auctioneer spoke up.

"Two hundred and fifty," the auctioneer cleared her throat. "Going once, going twice, sold! To the very tall gentleman with dark hair."

The description of the buyer made me freeze again. There was no way that, it wasn't _him_ was it? I glanced across the crowd and easily spotted the man who stood over six and a half feet tall with the raven-black hair. Douglas.

* * *

><p>"Coming?" Douglas walked up to me as I slunk away from the stage and off towards the main street of Goldenrod, hoping I could just stumble upon the Pokémon Center.<p>

"Oh," I stopped and turned around to face him. "I was thinking I could just skip on it and head to the-"

"Skip?" His eyebrow arched onto his forehead. "Two hundred and fifty dollars to avoid you getting picked by some Goldenrod City creep, and you want to just skip?"

"Well I did," I muttered, "until you worded it like that. Now I feel kind of guilty for even considering it."

"Good," he hissed, "you should. Now come on."

I followed behind Douglas across a street into a small restaurant. He directed me to small table outside and sat as I did. "You can pay for your own food if it'll make you feel better," he offered as he scooped up the menu and started looking over it.

"What a gentleman," I snapped.

"I know," he muttered.

"What are you doing in Goldenrod?" I asked him after a few moments.

"Rowan, right?" His brow furrowed as he tried to remember my name.

"Yes, that's right," I agreed.

"Well Rowan," he said, "what are you doing in Goldenrod City?"

"I'm going to challenge the gym leader, get the badge then head on to Ecruteak City," I answered him.

He stared at me a moment. "Oh, well then you're here for different reasons," he shrugged.

I watched him silently for a few moments, then arched my eyebrow. "Have you been following me?"

He glanced up and me, then started laughing. "Following you?"

"I first saw you in Cherrygrove City, and then in every city since then, so are you following me?" I reiterated my question.

Douglas continued to laugh, bowing over in his seat. "There is only one way to go from Cherrygrove to Violet, from Violet to Azalea, and from Azalea to Goldenrod," he finally answered. "Following you? Don't flatter yourself."

"I wasn't trying to," I murmured, glaring down at Eevee laying in my lap, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

He glanced up at me, I could feel his stare on my face. I didn't dare look up at him, the last thing I wanted him to see was the bright red color spread across my cheeks. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the menu I was holding, bringing it up to completely cover my face. I just wanted this to be over so I could get to the Pokémon Center and then to the gym. I just needed to get through the next hour.

"Come on," his chair scooted away from the table. "I'll just show you where the PokéCenter is."

I put the menu down and watched him slowly walk away from me. I set my menu down, scooped up Eevee and hurried after him. That was one way to get out of a lunch I didn't want anything to do with.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Thirteen: Thank you to <em><strong>Delu<strong>_ for their sweet review. (: This chapter is specifically for them, since they asked for more. (: I really would love to post five or more chapters a day (and I am far enough ahead where I could do that for a week), but because I'm not typing a new chapter everyday I feel like that would put too much pressure on me. :/ So I'm very sorry that I don't post more a day. When I finally finish typing it in Word, I will post several chapters a day. (: I promise.

So here is chapter thirteen…I don't think there is anything important I have to tell you. Hang on, let me speed read the chapter.

(Please hold for speed-reading authors.)

Oh…I got the idea for this chapter from a really stupid show my roommate was watching. I forget what it was now, but it was chicks auctioning off lunches to guys. So this is kinda like…a satirical view of that thing. Damn! I wish I could remember what I was making fun of. :/ I have such bad memory, I'm sorry.

Anyways, laugh at this chapter as though it's a joke missing its punch line. (: Bahahaha.

Review/comment and subscribe! (:

p.s. thank you to all of you subscribing, you're awesome! :D

p.p.s. I swear that when I was typing this chapter it was A LOT longer. I'm sorry my chapters are suddenly getting so short, I has no idea why this occurred. I really thought it was longer when I typed it up. (:

p.p.p.s. Last postscript, I promise. I haven't said this in a few chapters so I assumed I probably should just slip it in. (That's what she said? Or he said…) Anyhoo: this is not a direct steal from anything already existing that is Pokémon related. It is my own adaptation of the Pokémon phenomena.

DONE!


	14. Chapter 14: 'Like Totally Cute'

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen:<p>

Like Totally Cute.

I hurried from the Pokémon Center and down the road to where Douglas had told me the gym was in Goldenrod City. It was open for another couple of hours, so I'd be able to fight her and then stay the night at the Pokémon Center in Goldenrod. I stepped across the street, catching sight of the gym's roof several yards ahead of me. I quickened my pace to get there faster.

I quickly got to the doors of the gym and shoved them open. "I'm here to challenge Whitney!" I announced into the room.

"I'm like right here, jeez," a high pitch voice said up to me. "You definitely like don't have to yell."

"Oh," I blushed for the second time today. "I want to-"

"Challenge me," the young woman snapped. "Like I totally heard you the first time you said it. I'm not like deaf."

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I hurried down the steps onto the arena floor. "I was a little excited about it, I guess."

"I'm like Whitney," she quickly forgot our previous conversation to make her introduction as gym leader. "I'm the gym leader of Goldenrod City, I'm like so incredibly pretty, people just don't know what to do," she flipped her red hair over her shoulder as she spoke. I rolled my eyes at her. "That's why I only use Pokémon as pretty as me!"

"Joy," I hissed.

"We're like going to use two Pokémon each!" She announced as she produced a pokéball from her belt. "And like, I'm totally using Clefairy first!"

I quickly grabbed a pokéball from my belt, Cyndaquil's pokeball. "Come on out, Cyndaquil!"

My Pokémon appeared on the field in front of Whitney's. "Your Pokémon is like totally cute!" Whitney smiled, holding her hands against her cheeks. "But like, she's not cute enough to beat my Clefairy! Clefairy, like totally use Pound!"

"He," I hissed under my breath before uttering my first command to my Pokémon. "Cyndaquil, dodge with Quick Attack, then use Ember!"

Cyndaquil disappeared across the field and away from Clefairy as its fist harmlessly pounded into the ground. As she turned to face Cyndaquil again, she was hit in the face with Cyndaquil's Ember attack. Clefairy pressed her hands against her face and ran screaming towards Whitney.

"Oh no!" Whitney shouted, pressing her hands against her mouth. "Come on Sugar, you can still like win this!"

"Clefairy!" Her Pokémon agreed with a nod of its head and turned back towards Cyndaquil.

_This girl can't seriously be a gym leader_, I thought to myself, furrowing my brow. "Cyndaquil, Ember again!"

"Cynda, Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil nodded and built up a small fireball in his mouth, then shot it towards Clefairy. The small pink Pokémon was smacked in the face with the fire and she toppled over onto her back.

"Quick Attack!" I pointed at Clefairy.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil screamed as he ran across the field and pummeled into Clefairy, sending her flying through the air before she slammed into the ground, unconscious. "Cynda!" My Cyndaquil pumped its small fist into the air.

"What! No!" Whitney protested as she recalled her first Pokémon. "But like, it's no problem. My next Pokémon can like totally handle your little Cyndaquil!"

"Cynda!" My Pokémon protested as a white light suddenly engulfed his little body. I felt my jaw drop, my Pokémon was evolving! Cyndaquil's body started to grow, gaining about a foot in height. The fire on his tail remained, but another fire lit up on the top of his head. "Quilava," a much deeper voice spoke as Cyndaquil finally finished his evolution into a Quilava. I smiled as I looked over at Whitney, whose mouth hung open slightly. "Ready?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh," Whitney finally muttered. "Go! Miltank!"

She tossed the pokéball in her hand up into the air and a red beam shot out towards the ground. A bovine-like Pokémon appeared on the field and I quickly pulled out my Pokédex to get information on the strange looking Pokémon.

"Miltank, the milk cow Pokémon," the Pokédex said to me. "In order to milk a Miltank, one must have a knack for rhythmically pulling up and down on its udders…"

"Useless information," I snapped as I closed the device and looked over at the Pokémon that easily towered a foot or more over my Quilava. "However!" I said, closing my hand into a fist, "we can take her, can't we Quilava!"

"Qui!" My Pokémon agreed. I was noticing that regardless of his evolution, Quilava was still a little immature, not as immature as he had been as a Cyndaquil, but still not the most mature Pokémon I had ever seen.

"Hold your breath Eevee," I looked down at my Pokémon sitting at my ankles.

"Vee," she barked.

"Quilava, Quick Attack," I shouted, desperate to take the lead on this battle. I knew that Miltank was bound to be strong, so Quilava had to have to offensive upper hand. Quilava, moving much faster than he had as a Cyndaquil, moved across the field in a flash of fire and slammed into Miltank's gut. The cow didn't even flinch. I made a face, I needed harder attacks.

"Miltank!" Whitney yelled. "Like, totally use Rollout!"

"Quilava, dodge and use Ember!" I quickly retorted.

Quilava, before I could blink, was out of the way and shooting a fireball towards Miltank. Again, the Pokémon took the hit without as much as a cringe. I furrowed my brow. This wasn't working! This Pokémon was actually strong! That's what I got for underestimating this gym leader.

"Rollout again," Whitney ordered and her Pokémon instantly reacted, plowing into Quilava. Quilava was sent sprawling across the ground, and after a moment pushed himself onto his feet. He shook his head and glared at Miltank, the fire on his back blazing much brighter. He was getting angry.

"Okay Quilava!" I said. "Let's buckle down and get this battle finished! Use Smokescreen, cover yourself!"

"Rollout again Miltank, before it gets the smoke out," Whitney yelled to her Pokémon. The Pokémon moved to pummel into Quilava, but he'd dispersed the smoke much quicker than Whitney or Miltank expected.

"Quilava, while you're covered," I shouted. "Use Ember on Miltank, followed by Flame Wheel!"

The smoke lit up with Quilava's fire attacks, one right after another. Based on the shadows exaggerated by the fog, both attacks hit their mark. "Miltank, get out of the smoke, now!" Whitney ordered.

"Flame Wheel again," I shouted to Quilava.

As Miltank darted out of the cloud of dark smoke, Quilava surged out behind her. Flames surrounded his body, licking across his skin as they spun in a slightly hypnotic dance. He plowed into Miltank, causing burns to form across her skin as she fell backwards. She struggled to get back onto her feet. I couldn't believe that between her two Pokémon, Whitney had only landed one attack to my Pokémon.

"Quick Attack," I said and Quilava smashed into Miltank instantly. "Ember!"

A small, but powerful fire engulfed Miltank and she fell back onto her stomach. She moved to push herself back up, but decided against it and fell into the dirt, exhausted and after a moment, unconscious.

"No!" Whitney wailed, dropping to her knees. "You beat both of my Pokémon with only one? No, no, no!" She shook her head as she protested my win. "You're like totally not allowed to win against me. I'm like a gym leader, I'm like so much better than you!"

"Can I just get my badge so I can-" I started to say before I was interrupted by yet another high pitched wail.

"NO!" Whitney screamed and I clapped my hands over my ears as Eevee's ears flattened against her head. Quilava darted across the field and cowered behind my legs. I couldn't help but to laugh. He wasn't afraid of a massive cow that was out to flatten him, but a girl's scream sent him scurrying. "I can't believe I lost again today. It's like not at all fair!"

"Look," I snapped and stomped across the gym to stand in front of Whitney sitting on the floor. She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. "Just give me the stupid badge so I can get out of here and you can forget about me."

She glared up at me and slowly straightened up. She brushed the front of her shirt and pants off, then she wiped the tears off of her cheeks. She took a pokéball off her belt, and recalled Miltank. She was deliberately taking her time, I was getting impatient. "Fine," she finally said, reaching into her pocket. "This is like the Plain Badge, and as far as I'm concerned it like totally describes you. You're like plain in the way you look, in like the way you dress, and in like the way you battle, so you can like have this stupid badge!"

"Thanks," I snatched it from her hand and headed for the exit, calling for Eevee and Quilava to follow me. I stomped out of the gym and all the way back to the Pokémon Center. Whitney could insult me all she wants, she was just immature and angry.

After I walked into the Pokémon Center, I grabbed Quilava's pokéball, but decided to wait a moment. I walked over to the phone in the PokéCenter and sat down on the small stool in front of the television screen. I found Professor Evergreen's number in the contacts already saved within the computer.

The screen flashed on as the phone rang and after a moment, the screen clicked on and Professor Evergreen was smiling at me. "Rowan!" He said excitedly. "It's good to finally hear from you!"

I laughed, scratching the back of my head. "Yea, I've been really busy lately. Lots of walking and battling," I said to him.

"And how is that going?" The professor asked me.

"Well," I smiled and Quilava bounced into my lap, peering into the computer screen. He became elated when he recognized Professor Evergreen. "I think you can see how it's going," I laughed as Eevee leapt into my lap and then up onto my shoulders.

"Ah," the professor sighed with a huge smile. "Your Cyndaquil has evolved into a Quilava!"

"Quilava!" Quilava purred happily, his eyes closing into slits as he smiled.

"He did," I agreed with a bright smile. "He just evolved while beating Whitney, Goldenrod's Gym Leader," I explained.

"You already have your third gym badge?" Professor Evergreen asked. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Oh, excuse me," Professor Evergreen looked away from screen. "Some of Ashley's transferred Pokémon and Brice's are causing some issues in my lab."

"Oh, I'll let you attend to that then," I laughed.

"You should catch more Pokémon Rowan! It's always useful to have many to choose from," he chided me and I nodded. "Goodbye."

"Bye," I muttered before the screen went dark. I looked down at Quilava, he was still staring at the darkened screen. "Let's get you all healed up."

"Quilava, lava," he agreed as I returned him into his pokéball. I walked over to the counter and handed the nurse Quilava's pokéball. As he was healed, I went back to the computer and called my mother.

"Rowan? Is that you?" My mom instantly called as soon as the call connected to her computer. "Finally!"

I laughed. "I've been really busy Mom!"

"I'm sure," she hissed, narrowing her eyes. "I need to talk to you about something Rowan Eden."

"What's that?" I asked as Eevee stuck her head over my shoulder and stared at the screen.

"Vee!" She happily barked.

"That," my mom pointed at Eevee on my shoulder.

"Oops," I smiled weakly. "She snuck into my backpack."

"Oh, I'm sure," my mom's eyes narrowed even further as she glared at me. "I told you not to bring her."

"Mom!" I quickly retaliated. "She handles herself great in battle! She's grown so much as a Pokémon!"

My mom let out her breath. "I guess I can't argue with you, you are the Pokémon Trainer."

"Rowan Eden?" The nurse called out my name, she was holding a single pokéball.

"Oh, my Pokémon is healed," I smiled at my mom. "I gotta scoot!"

"Okay dear, just call me again when you can," she replied. "Have fun and good luck! Be safe!"

"I will, bye," I waved before I disconnected the call. I shot off of the stool and over to the counter, taking my pokéball from the nurse. "Thank you."

"Have a good evening," she replied before turning to walk back into the rear of the building.

"Thanks," I called after her, even though she didn't seem to hear or care. I turned around and walked out of the Pokémon Center. I headed down the street, as the sun was setting less people were out and about. I easily located the huge Pokémon Mart of Goldenrod City and walked in, waving at the friendly receptionist behind the main counter.

I walked to the far end of the store and after checking the information panel about what was on each floor, I scaled up three sets of stairs. I entered the fourth floor and searched each aisle, picking up a few potions and a couple extra pokéballs. Like Professor Evergreen had said, I needed to step up and catch some more Pokémon. I couldn't be better than Ashley if I had a very limited amount of Pokémon.

I purchased my materials, paying out of the money my mom had given me. It left me with very little money left, but I knew I could replenish it. I just needed to figure out…how I could restock it.

I hurried down the stairs, back to the first and main floor, and left the mart. I turned the corner to head back to the Pokémon Center for the night, looking down at my hands to see everything that I had bought. "Vee!" Eevee sounded panicked as she nipped my ear and tugged a little bit.

"Ow," I hissed, waving my hand at her to make her let go.

"Vee, vee!" She yipped, pointing out ahead of us towards the Pokémon Center with her nose. I glanced up, then immediately did a double-take. I ducked back behind the corner of the mart, hopefully before Ashley had spotted me.

"What was she doing?" I muttered, pressing myself flat against the side of the mart. I took a deep breath and slowly peered around the corner of the building. I caught Ashley stepping into the Pokémon Center. "Damn! Where do I sleep now?"

I slowly slipped around the corner and crept towards the Pokémon Center. I could see in the doors, Ashley was standing at the counter talking to someone. The nurse behind the counter handed back some pokéballs, then pointed off towards Ashley's left, her own right. Ashley looked in that direction, faced the nurse again to say something, then headed off towards the right. After a moment, I could no longer see her.

I slunk into the Pokémon Center, throwing a look to my left to make sure Ashley wasn't sitting there. When I saw there were a set of stairs off towards the left, I hurried up to the counter. "Hello again," I smiled.

"Good evening," the nurse smiled, definitely a different nurse than I had had before, this one was far friendlier.

"I was just wondering," I began, "if there was some place I could maybe shower and sleep for the night?"

"Of course," the nurse flashed me a bright smile. "If just head over to those steps, another nurse will tell you what rooms are available for the night."

"Oh," the stairs Ashley had gone up. "Thank you."

"Have a good night," she smiled again as I walked away from her and towards the stairs at the other end of the PokéCenter.

I climbed the stairs, Eevee a few steps ahead of me, and reached the top. A nurse smiled at me, she held a clipboard. "I'm guessing you would like a room?" She asked as I stopped in front of her.

"Please," I nodded.

"Room Seventeen," she pointed her pen down the long hall to the left. "Have a wonderful night."

"Thanks," I smiled and headed in the direction she pointed, Eevee staying close to my ankles. I opened the door of Room Seventeen, which was halfway down the hall. The door was unlocked and didn't require any sort of key. There was a deadbolt lock on the inside, which I slid into place after shutting the door.

I turned around and found the largest bed I had ever seen. It easily took up half of the room. I smiled brightly as I hurried over to it, and flung myself onto it, landing on my stomach. I took a deep breath. This was the most comfortable bed I had ever had the pleasure of laying on. It was going to be a great night.

I sat up and slung my backpack off onto the floor. Before unbuckling my belt, I released my Pokémon from the confines of their pokéballs and replaced the now empty balls onto my belt. I set the belt on the floor on top of my backpack.

"Hello," I said to all my Pokémon, who were giving me questioning stares, except Eevee. I flashed them all a bright smile. "I thought you all might want a break from the cramped space of your pokéballs."

"Mare!" Mareep understood first, darting off the huge bed and over to a huge chair, which she curled up in.

Quilava looked over at her and then back at me. His eyes narrowed as he smiled, and he darted to the nightstand table sitting next to the head of the bed. He scooped up the television remote in his mouth, and charged to the end of the bed. He dropped the remote on the mattress before hitting the power button. He commenced in flipping through the channels before finding a battle between a Charizard and Bellossom that piqued his interest.

Hoothoot remained sitting on the bed staring at me. He looked confused, the poor thing. I smiled gently at him. "Go do something, silly owl," I said.

"Hoot?" He cocked his head to the side as he looked at me.

"Okay here," I laughed, picking him up and carrying him to the window. "Look out here, see what you can see."

"Hoot!" My Pokémon flapped his little wings excitedly as he stared up into the night sky. "Hoot, hoot, hoot!"

Eevee growled from her comfortable spot on the bed. From the look she was shooting Hoothoot, I could guess that she was saying the same thing I was thinking. Hoothoot better not hoot all night long.

I settled back down on the bed, watching the channel Quilava had picked. Hoothoot continued to cluck over by the window, softly. After a few moments, his hooting became more excited and steadily grew louder.

"What is it?" I snapped, wishing for him to quiet down. "What is getting you so riled up Hoot?"

I got off the bed and looked over at him. He was staring up in the sky as a large bird flew overhead. "I think that's a Noctowl," I said to Hoothoot. I scratched the top of his head, and he looked up at me. "As soon as you're ready, that's what you'll evolve into."

I walked away from the window as Hoothoot continued to stare out the window, quietly now however. "Vee!" Eevee stood up and looked past me to the window. I slowly turned around, preparing myself to see something scary in the window, like a face peering in. Instead though, I was surprised to find Hoothoot covered in a white light.

"Hoot!" I shouted as my Pokémon began to change and evolve. The white light completely enveloped his body now, changing the round squat body into a much leaner and taller body. His wings extended and a cluster of cream feathers erupted across his head as the light finally died down.

"Noctowl," he announced, turning around to face me. He didn't look dumbfounded or confused anymore.

I whipped around and grabbed my Pokédex out of my backpack and pointed it, once on and open, towards my newly evolved Noctowl. "Noctowl, the owl Pokémon," the device said. "Its extremely soft feathers make no sound in flight. It silently sneaks up on prey without being detected."

I closed the device and looked at Noctowl. He stared at me a moment, then turned back towards the window to continued to stare out into the night. I looked to Mareep. "I guess this means you get to evolve next," I said and she smiled at me.

"Mare-eep!" She squealed happily from the comfortable spot on the chair she was sitting in.

I glanced down at Eevee as a yawn escaped from her mouth. I laughed and her head snapped around so she could glare at me. "Sleepy?" I asked.

"Vee!" She agreed, her eyes narrowing to slits as she smiled.

"Well come on!" I patted the spot on the pillow next to me. She galloped up to the pillow where she collapsed in a tired pile. I shimmied under the blankets and laid against the other unoccupied pillow. I had been right.

This bed was crazy, ridiculously comfortable.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Fourteen: This one is short too! WTF! I'm sorry again.<p>

Uh, what else? Oh! Another great big thank you for Delu and HER wonderful review! (Thank you for giving me a pronoun, I didn't want to offend ya!) So yes, thank you to her for her very lovely review. It made my day!

This chapter, well rather, Whitney was inspired by the feeling I got when I beat her in Crystal Version. She was a snooty, little, stuck-up…well you know. So yea, that's what I went with on this chapter too. (:

So enjoy, and review/comment and subscribe. (:


	15. Chapter 15: ESP

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen:<p>

E.S.P.

As I woke up and slowly pushed up with my arms into a sitting position, I realized I had been robbed of not one pillow, but both. Eevee remained passed out on one and Quilava now occupied the other pillow. I had been sleeping and drooling on the mattress.

I shook my head as I gently slid out of bed without waking my Pokémon, and grabbed my backpack and headed into the bathroom. I quickly showered and changed into a new set of clothes. I hoped it wouldn't be too hot as I slipped a pair of skinny jeans on, followed by my Converses. As I pulled my t-shirt on over my head, I exited the bathroom. I dragged my backpack out of the bathroom and tossed it on the bed. Both Eevee and Quilava were awake and started sniffing my backpack, looking for food.

"I'm hungry too," I told them. "I'm sure that we can find either a restaurant to eat at or one of the nurses downstairs has something we can eat."

They looked up at me, Eevee nodded, then told Quilava something in their Pokémon language. I wished for that moment that I could understand what they were saying, what an interesting and helpful skill that would be.

I slung my backpack onto my back and clipped my belt around my hips, it falling crooked as one side dropped lower than the other. "Ready to get breakfast guys?" I asked, looking across the room at my four Pokémon.

I got a mix of replies in return.

"Vee!"

"Quilava!"

"Mare-eep!"

"Owl."

"Then let's go," I waved towards the door, and in a herd-like fashion, my Pokémon charged through the doorway and out into the hall. I followed them down the length of the hall, thanking the nurse who was now standing at the top of the stairs with a clipboard. She nodded in response.

I walked down the stairs, my Pokémon now behind me. Halfway down, I could see across the main level of the PokéCenter. "Whoa," I hissed as I spotted Ashley at the counter, receiving a pokéball from the PC.

I froze on the steps, holding my breath as my Pokémon impatiently pushed against the back of my legs. Ashley turned, without looking towards the steps, and headed out of the building. I let my breath out and walked down the rest of the stairs.

Breakfast would be a fast affair this morning. I had to pass her!

* * *

><p>I leaned around a tree and glanced down the path ahead of me. I knew Ashley couldn't be that far ahead of me, she'd been in Goldenrod for as long as I had. I had hurried through my breakfast and pushed my Pokémon to eat fast so that there wouldn't be a lot of space between she and I. My Pokémon weren't happy with me, needless to say.<p>

So I knew we had left Goldenrod at roughly the same time. I just didn't know where she was now. I had avoided walking on the road, I didn't want to randomly come up behind her or her come up behind me. I wasn't sure why I was hiding from her, I just knew I didn't want to talk to her yet. I just wanted to safely and sneakily pass by her.

"Vee?" Eevee looked up at me questioningly.

"Yea," I sighed, "I know, it's way too early to be doing this kind of thing."

She darted out on the path, crouching low and staring at me excitedly. She was telling me to get out of the grass and onto the path, that she was ready to forget my silly drama and continue on towards Ecruteak City.

"Yea, yea," I muttered, stepping towards the street. "You're right."

There was a quick flash of orange and suddenly my Eevee was laying on her side further down the path. "Hey!" I shouted, glancing over my shoulder as I ran over to Eevee.

"Rowan?" Ashley appeared on the path behind me. Next to her stood a Flareon. "That…that isn't yours, is it?"

I scooped Eevee up and glared at her. "It just so happens that she is mine."

Ashley laughed. "You have an Eevee?"

"I've had her, long before you even got your pup from my parents," I snapped, nodding towards the Flareon standing next to her.

Ashley stared at me silently for a few moments, then she slowly smiled at me. "Maybe you should give that to someone who actually cares about Pokémon," she said, then held her hands out towards me. "Like me, I'll take her, besides I want a Jolteon too."

"Go away Ash," I snapped. "You're no better a trainer than I am."

"Yes I am!" She immediately defended herself as her brow furrowed. She smiled again, wickedly this time. "Let me show you, Flareon! Quick Attack!"

She was going to attack me to prove her point? Flareon let out a bark before she took a step forward. I had seconds to react.

"I'm sorry Eevee," I whispered to my Pokémon, then turned and tossed her gently into a pile of soft-looking grass. She landed without harm just as Flareon pummeled into my stomach. I grunted as I fell backwards, landing on my butt.

"Oh, how brave," Ashley rolled her eyes. "Flareon, forget that loser. Fire Blast that Eevee!"

I scrambled to find something to distract Flareon's attention. All I could find was a small rock. That would have to suffice. I stood up and threw the pebble at the Flareon. It smacked her on the side of the head. "Play with someone your own size," I hissed.

I really hoped Flareon's personality hadn't changed from when she was had been an Eevee puppy.

The Flareon turned towards me and growled. I could only assume that my meager attack had worked in successfully pissing the fire Pokémon off. Why did I always insist upon messing with fire?

The Pokémon opened her mouth, fire building up in her jaws. I barely had time to swear before I leapt out of the way of the blast.

"Fine," Ashley sighed, "we'll take her out first. Flareon, Quick Attack!"

I had just gotten to my feet after diving out of the way of the fire attack. As soon as I was standing, the Fire Stone evolved version of Eevee slammed into me. I fell to the ground, sprawling out on my stomach.

"Really Ashley?" I snapped, pushing myself up onto my knees and brushing the dust off the front of me. I was trying to ignore the pain shooting up through my arms and legs. "You're so desperate for battles that you're attacking other trainers?" I shoved myself up onto my feet.

"I don't think that you count as a trainer honestly," Ashley scoffed at me. "You were only picked because of your parents."

"My parents had nothing to do with Pokémon Training," I spat, wincing at the pain as I slowly stood. "They're Pokémon Breeders."

"Yea, and Professor Evergreen thought that that meant you understood Pokémon," Ashley retorted then waved towards Eevee, who had crept out of the bushes. Eevee looked devastated as she stared at me. "It's painfully clear you don't know anything about raising Pokémon, can't even evolve your Eevee."

"Just because I haven't forced her to evolve," I snapped.

"Oh shut it Rowan, I don't care," Ashley shook her head. "Flareon, send her sprawling with one last Quick Attack, then we'll take care of that Eevee."

Flareon's eyes flashed and in a nanosecond, she was flying towards me. I braced myself for the impact. Halfway to me, Flareon was suddenly knocked out of her sprint. She landed on her back and after a moment, she rolled onto her feet.

"What the heck?" Ashley wondered aloud, looking around.

Eevee appeared crouched in front of me, low growls emanating from her throat as she stared Flareon down.

"How cute," Ashley giggled behind her hand, "she's actually more of a spitfire than you are Rowan!"

"Move Eevee," I muttered, she glanced over her shoulder at me, then turned back around, ignoring me.

"Just move her, and Quick Attack," Ashley ordered. Flareon charged towards me, flicking Eevee out of the way with one of her paws.

"Eevee!" I shouted as she tumbled across the ground. Flareon leapt into my hip and I dropped to my hands and knees. The pain was close to unbearable.

Eevee stared at me a moment, then narrowed her eyes as she glared over at Flareon. She dashed across the path and pummeled into her side. Flareon fell over as Eevee ricocheted off a tree trunk and barreled into Flareon again.

Flareon growled and with one bat of her paw, she pushed Eevee aside again. Her angry glare was still focused on me.

Eevee let out a growl, sounding like that of a war cry from a much larger Pokémon. I looked over at her as the fire in her eyes intensified.

"Flareon, Fire Blast at Eevee!" Ashley commanded.

The Flareon turned away from me and towards Eevee. She opened her mouth, before she could form the attack however, Eevee started to glow, she was enveloped by a bright, white light.

I pushed myself off of my hands and knees and dropped backwards onto my butt. "Eevee?" I called out.

The light became brighter.

I realized that this was exactly what had happened when both my Hoothoot and Cyndaquil…

The light finally ceased and I beheld a far different Pokémon than I was expecting. The pink, more feline-like Pokémon had large ears, a red gem on her forehead and a long tail that split into two at the tip.

"What the heck is that?" Ashley asked.

As if in response, my newly evolved Eevee sat down, glaring at Ashley. "Espeon," she calmly said.

"Espeon?" Ashley repeated, questioningly. "Whatever, Flareon! Flame Blast!"

Before Flareon could move to attack, my Espeon stood up and the gem on her forehead flashed. She called out, the sound echoing across the distance between she and the Flareon. The Flareon didn't move for several moments, but finally her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground.

"Holy Murkrow," I muttered, looking at Flareon as she was recalled into her pokéball.

Ashley glanced over at me as Espeon moved to stand in front of me. Ashley looked at Espeon, then turned and ran back down the path towards Goldenrod.

I looked at Espeon as she turned around to stare at me, she looked worried. "I didn't know you could evolve without a stone," I said.

Suddenly an unfamiliar voice resonated in my mind. '_You were in trouble, I had to defend you_,' the voice said and Espeon's head turned to the side as she continued to stare at me. '_And I certainly couldn't do that as an Eevee._'

"Eevee?" I asked, my eyes widening.

'_Well technically_,' the voice said again, and Espeon's eyes narrowed in a smile. '_I'm an Espeon now_.'

"It's going to be difficult to remember to call you that," I muttered.

'_That's okay,_' Espeon's eyes narrowed into a smile, '_I'll still respond to Eevee._'

I winced as I slowly tried to stand up. "We need to keep going," I said, forcing myself onto my feet.

'_You can barely stand Rowan,_' Espeon hurried over to me, pushing her head against my hand. '_Much less walk all the way to Ecruteak._'

"I'll be okay," I said, moving to take a step. The pain instantly flared up in my legs and I dropped back to the ground. "Never mind."

Espeon stared at me, then looked over her shoulder down the path towards Goldenrod. The tips of her tail vibrated slightly, then she looked back at me. She bent down, her nose against my waist. With a flick of a paw, she dropped a pokéball onto the ground. She picked the ball up in her mouth and with a fling of her head, tossed it into the air.

The ball opened and Noctowl flew up into the air. He landed on the ground next to me, staring at Espeon.

"Espeon," Espeon said quickly and Noctowl looked over his shoulder at me. "Espeon, Esp."

"Nocto, Noctowl," the large owl Pokémon nodded his head. He flew slightly up into the air, gently grasped my arm in his talons and pulled me off to the side of the road and into the brush. There he landed next to me, appearing to stand guard.

'_Stay put,_' Espeon's voice reentered my mind. '_I'll be right back, with help._'

"With whose help?" I asked as Espeon, in a blur of purplish-pink color, darted down the road towards Goldenrod.

* * *

><p>Douglas exited the large mart of Goldenrod, resituating the backpack on his right shoulder. He grabbed a pokéball off his waist, aiming to release his Umbreon inside, when something interrupted him.<p>

'_I need you to come with me_.' Douglas looked around, seeing no one standing near him. '_Down here._'

He looked down and found an Espeon standing next to him. "Are you…talking to me?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

The Espeon cocked her head to the side. '_Through your thoughts, yes I am. I am a psychic Pokémon, in case you didn't know,_' she said to him. What a smart-ass. '_Please, come with me. It's Rowan, she needs your help._'

Douglas looked around, his eyes landing on the PokéCenter. He hadn't seen her leave yet.

'_She did leave, trust me. I'm the Eevee always traveling with her._'

"You're the Eevee?" He asked, then looked up and down the sleek, elegant body of Espeon. "You evolved."

'_Yes, just now. Protecting Rowan, who needs help! Come on!_'

The Espeon quickly darted away from him and towards the road that led up towards the National Park, and past that, Ecruteak City. He glanced down at the pokéball in his hand, reattached it to his belt, and hurried after the panicked Espeon.

* * *

><p>Noctowl kept looking around. Every time he heard a sound, his head would whirl in that direction. One time, he had actually flown away from me and carried back a Rattata. It had been scared out of its wits, and I had released it.<p>

Noctowl now turned to face the road. It flew up into the air, leaving me once again. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. Where was my Eevee?

Uh…Espeon.

"Noctowl," I heard my Pokémon call out. After a few moments, a high-pitch cry responded to him. Espeon leapt into the bush, her eyes wide as she stared at me. Noctowl landed on the ground next to her.

'_How are you feeling?_'

I shrugged. "Sore," I said to her. "I'll be black and blue with bruises tomorrow."

'_I got help_,' she seemed quite proud of herself. '_Recall Noctowl._'

As Espeon suggested, I grabbed Noctowl's pokéball and recalled him into it. I replaced the ball to my belt, and using the tree nearby as a brace, slowly climbed to my feet. "Where is this help you spoke of Eev-I mean Espeon."

The brush rustled and Douglas stepped into the clearing. He looked down the length of my body, as if expecting me to have a broken leg, then arched his eyebrow. "Hurt how?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm not hurt," I snapped at him. "I am plenty capable of taking care of myself."

Douglas stepped to the side and waved his hand to the side. "Then go ahead if you don't need my help."

I shook my hair out of my face as I threw my head back. I successfully took two steps, then the pain overwhelmed me and I started to crumble. Before I hit the ground, one of Douglas's arms wrapped around me and he scooped me up against his chest.

"It was just a misstep on my account," I spat. "Put me down."

"I will once we get back to Goldenrod," he retorted, shifting me in his arms as he stepped back onto the path and headed towards Goldenrod.

"No!" I hissed, flinging my arm over his shoulder to point in the opposite direction. "Turn around! To Ecruteak!"

"I'm not carrying you all the way there," he glared at me. I made sure that I gave an equally horrible glare back.

I crossed my arms over my chest in a pout and threw a glare over Douglas's shoulder at Espeon following behind him. "This is some help," I said to her.

She looked up at me, a smile on her face. '_I'm doing it for your own good_.'

I looked up at Douglas's face as I continued to pout. There was nothing _good_ about this situation.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Fifteen: Thank you to flyingshuriken (I hope I got that right!) for their lovely review. They asked for some scenes with Rowan training her Pokémon. This far I assumed that it would be assumed by readers that she was training them, but I will absolutely put in a few scenes! There wasn't one in this chapter (I'm sorry!), but the next few chapters I will fit in as many as possible! I promise! Just for you guys!<p>

If anyone else would like something, or if you want me to add something, just shoot me a message and I will be happy to comply as easily and as well as I can. Just let me know what you need or want, and you shall get it! You just gotta speak up. Don't be afraid.

I don't bite.

Anyways! Chapter…fifteen? Is this fifteen? I am so tired. I just moved out of my dorm room today, had to pack up two cars, drove over two hours, and then had to unpack two cars, carrying all my stuff up a couple flights of stairs…I'm pooped.

Haha. Have a goodnight, enjoy this chapter!

Review/comment and subscribe! (:


	16. Chapter 16: And So Forms the Group

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen:<p>

And So Forms the Group.

The nurse bent over me, looking into my eyes with an annoyingly bright light. "Everything looks okay," she muttered.

"Because I wasn't hit in the head," I snapped, clapping my hands over my eyes as I closed them. I was seeing spots now.

'_Rowan, she's checking everything,_' Espeon scolded at me and I peeked through my fingers to look at her. She was glaring at me.

I dropped my hands completely and crossed my arms over my chest. Besides Espeon, I was completely alone with the nurse. Douglas had stormed away from me after delivering to the Pokémon Center. "I have a question," I said to the nurse.

"Yes?"

"If you're a Pokémon attendant, how can you possibly tell if there is something wrong with me, a human being?" I inquired of her.

She giggled as Espeon once again scolded me in my mind. "I know the extensive damage that can be caused by Pokémon attacks, to both other Pokémon and to people. So I think that I'm qualified to do this," she explained.

"Fair enough," I sighed as she prodded one of the forming bruises on my legs, I had been forced to change into shorts so she could see the injuries that had been inflicted upon me. "Ow!" I snapped, glaring at her.

"I apologize," she murmured.

"I don't believe you," I hissed.

'_Be nice._'

I looked at Espeon, and while she still looked perturbed with my behavior, she seemed slightly amused as well. "I'm sure my mother would be happy to know that you're acting as my overbearing guardian now," I said to her and she smiled.

"You're lucky to have such a caring Pokémon," the nurse said to me gently. "And for her to have evolved into an Espeon! You too must care about her very much."

"I do," I agreed with a smile, then quickly added, "even when she's scolding me," I made sure to frown.

The door to the Pokémon Center was pushed open and Douglas, in all his height, stepped back into the building, except he wasn't alone. While holding a firm grasp on her arm, he dragged Ashley into the building just ahead of him. He released her when standing next to me, he shot me a glare.

I officially decided he was a naturally angry person and put on a face every time he had spoken with me before.

Ashley stood in front of me, Douglas standing directly behind her so she couldn't make a run for it, and she refused to look at me. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest as she stared to her left and at the ground. Douglas gave her a small shove. "Come on," he hissed, staring at Ashley, but waving towards me.

"I told you!" She instantly snapped, turning around to glare up at him. Given that he was over six and a half feet tall and Ashley was under five and a half feet tall, she wasn't nearly as intimidating as she hoped to be. I had to stifle a giggle. "I'm not going to do it!"

"Do what?" I asked, but I was ignored.

Douglas pointed over her shoulder, leaning down towards her face. "Right now, because what did I tell you?"

"I don't care what you told me, I already told you…several times!" Ashley shouted at him, planting her hands on her hips. "I am not apologizing to her!"

"Oh," I said, then crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't want an apology from her," I said to Douglas, who immediately glared at me.

"What the hell is with you females?" Douglas threw his hands up into the air. "Fine, you don't want to apologize, you know what else I told you."

He glared at Ashley and I a moment longer, then stomped away towards the PC, which he booted up. "What else did he tell you?" I asked her.

She shrugged and turned around to look at me. "You know, just that if I didn't apologize, I was going to be stuck traveling with both you and he until I did," she explained, then leaned against the back of the chair I was reclining in, as the nurse had just left. "It's okay though, because he is quite fine."

I glanced over at Doug as he placed a pokéball into a tray and it dematerialized into the storage system. After a moment, another pokéball appeared on the tray as he withdrew a Pokémon. "Wait," I suddenly shouted, sitting up in the chair and throwing my legs off to the side so I could stare up at Ashley. "We're traveling together?"

She nodded. "Yup, you, me, and that hunk!"

"No way!" I shot up to my feet and vehemently disagreed.

* * *

><p>'<em>Rowan, stop pouting. That's extremely immature.<em>' Espeon sighed in my mind and I glanced over at her as she rolled her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her, which she missed entirely.

"How many Pokémon have you caught Rowan?" Ashley asked, as she followed next to me as we headed towards the exit of Goldenrod.

"More than enough," I retorted.

"Well I personally have caught twenty-seven! That's right, twenty-seven different Pokémon!" Ashley boasted. "Isn't that amazing?" She now asked Douglas, who was walking next to me on my other side.

"Fantastic," he hissed under his breath.

Ashley flashed me a bright smile. I already knew what she was planning to do, since she found Douglas 'quite fine'. She was going to try and entice him to like her. I sighed, I knew she was going to. She'd been that way all through high school too. She liked to flaunt her body, flirt with the guys, and get what she wanted.

"He likes me," Ashley leaned towards me and elbowed my side as she whispered into my ear.

"Ow," I hissed, glaring at her.

'_Rowan_.' Espeon growled slightly and I shot her a look. '_Be the more adult one here._'

_Never_, I thought to myself.

'_Yes._'

I looked over at Espeon wide-eyed. She could hear my thoughts too? As we continued to stare at each other, she nodded and smiled at me. "Crap!" I snapped and I instantly felt both Douglas's and Ashley's stares on my face.

Suddenly, someone pummeled into me and I dropped onto my butt. '_Hey!_' Espeon turned and dashed after the person and Quick Attacked him into the ground.

Douglas ran after her and grabbed the back of the guy's shirt. He was dressed in mostly black as Douglas scooped him up onto his feet. He had a black beret style hat pulled low over his eyes. He muttered something as Douglas dragged him back in mine and Ashley's direction. "I apologize," he said to me as he landed on the ground next to me with a thud. "I'm in a rush, I gotta get to the radio station down the street."

He got off the ground and ran quickly away from us. '_He's just lucky I'm accepting that half-ass apology._' Espeon growled in my head.

"You weren't the one body slammed into the ground," I said to her as I was yanked up to my feet.

"Maybe this'll teach you to look up when you're walking," Douglas hissed, leaning towards me as he did so. He was still grasping my upper arm.

"Maybe if you hadn't been staring at me, you could of warned me that I had a madman charging full speed towards me!" I snapped back at him and he released my arm.

"Gee you know," Ashley suddenly said and both Douglas and I whipped around to stare at her. "I've been wanting to travel in a group since the beginning. This is going to be really fun!"

I shook my head and opened my mouth to retort with some sarcastic reply, but I was abruptly shoved down the road. "Keep walking and keep your mouth shut," Douglas murmured as he walked past me with long strides.

I glared after him, but after pouting for a few moments too long, I had to run to catch back up to Espeon.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Doug barked in my direction. I turned around to glare at both him and Ashley standing in the middle of the path. I planted my hands firmly on my hips.<p>

"Espeon has informed me that she wants to train some," I explained.

'_I did?_' Espeon asked.

"How can she inform you?" Ashley scoffed as one of Doug's eyebrows rocketed up onto his forehead as he regarded me with a curious stare.

"So I'm going to go train some," I finished, ignoring both Espeon and Ashley.

"You want to battle me!" Ashley shrieked. "I know that I can beat you."

"It's training, you moron," I hissed.

'_Manners,_' Espeon sighed, nudging my hip with her nose.

"Are you afraid to battle me?" Ashley laughed, crossing her arms over her chest as a arrogant look came over her features.

I furrowed my brow. "No!"

'_So battle her?_' Espeon offered.

"Fine, I will battle you!" I said. "It will be good training for both of us."

'_Good, we can beat her,_' Espeon's laugh resonated through my mind.

I rolled my eyes. '_I was saying we wanted to train to get away from them Espeon._'

'_Well I personally want to beat her again,_' Espeon again laughed.

'_You're going to get a superiority complex,_' I thought with a sigh as I walked back into the street where Ashley was still standing.

"Doug, you have to be the judge and whatnot," she was saying. Doug was scowling at her.

'_Not me,_' Espeon smiled up at me. '_You might though._'

"How many Pokémon?" Ashley asked me.

I looked down at my waist. So far I only had four Pokémon. "Four," I answered her.

"Cool," she said as she distanced herself down the road from me. "Go ahead Doug, announce."

"Announce what?" He barked.

"A four on four Pokémon battle between Rowan Eden and Ashley Porter," Ashley huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Doug cut his eyes over to me and I shrugged. "I don't care," I said.

"Doug!" Ashley suddenly wailed. Doug's winced from the sudden change in volume and pitch, I jumped, and Espeon's long ears flattened against her head. "Do it!"

"Fine!" He shouted back at her.

Ashley's eyes grew wide at his outburst, though a smile soon covered her features as she looked over at me. "I always win over men."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we just start?"

"Doug," Ashley looked over at the tall, dark and peeved young man.

"This is a four versus four battle between-" Doug started to hiss as he glared at Ashley. She suddenly interrupted him though.

"You have to sound more like an announcer Doug," she told him with a shake of her long hair.

"I'll say it however I damn well please," he snapped. "Rowan, Ashley. Use four freaking Pokémon each, and I swear Rowan if you lose to her I'm going to punch something."

"That was very professional," I sighed and Doug fixated his glare on me. "And for my first Pokémon," I quickly changed the subject and looked over to Ashley.

"Go, Chikorita," Ashley tossed a pokéball out in front of her.

"Quilava, let's do this," I picked my Pokémon to fight against hers.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Ashley shouted.

"Dodge," I retorted, Quilava ducked and rolled out of the way. "Now use Ember!"

My Pokémon leapt to his feet and spat a ball of fire at Ashley's Pokémon. The grass type squeal and winced as the attack feathered across her face and onto her back. "Chikorita, use Tackle!"

Ashley Pokémon shook the attack off and charged towards Quilava, who in a quick jump, leapt over the stampeding Pokémon. He whirled around to stare at Chikorita and waited for my command. "Quick Attack," I said to him. He quickly dashed across the space between him and Chikorita. He slammed into her and in a blink of an eye was several feet away from her.

Chikorita fell to her stomach, weakened from only two attacks. "No!" Ashley shouted. "Get up!"

Chikorita looked to her trainer and nodded, slowly forcing itself to its feet. As it stood, Chikorita was suddenly enveloped in a white light. Quilava stood crouching in front of me, regarding Chikorita with the same curious stare I had on my face. When the light finally subsided, Quilava and I beheld a much larger grass Pokémon.

"Yes!" Ashley shouted excited. "She evolved."

I grabbed my Pokédex from my backpack and held it out in front of me. "Bayleef, the leaf Pokémon. The scent that wafts from the leaves on its neck causes anyone who smells it to become energetic."

I furrowed my brow at my Pokédex. How was that relevant or useful information to trainers at all? "We can still do this Quilava," I got my mind back into the battle at hand. "She may have evolved, but she is still weak."

"Razor Leaf Bayleef!" Ashley shouted. I noticed her tucking her Pokédex away as well.

"Quilava, Ember," I retaliated. Quilava shot a quick blast of fire at the oncoming attack. He took out several of the sharp leaves, and his attack continued on to Bayleef's neck. The rest of her attack slammed into him, knocking him backwards.

He quickly jumped back up onto his feet, glaring at the grass Pokémon. "Bayleef, use Poison Powder."

"Quilava, finish her off. Flame Wheel!" Fire danced around Quilava's body as I uttered the attack. He snorted then dashed towards the grass Pokémon, who hadn't even spouted off her dust attack yet. Quilava slammed into her, knocking her to her side. He skidded to a halt just past her as Bayleef's eyes shut.

"Darn it!" Ashley stomped her foot. I arched my eyebrow at her as I recalled Quilava. "Well you just had the type advantage."

She recalled her Pokémon, still looking at me and still seeming perturbed. She suddenly looked over at Doug, who was messing with his own Pokédex, obviously not watching us. "Doug," she spat and he looked up. "You have to announce the winner too."

His eyes narrowed at her. "I don't even know who won," he retorted.

Ashley stomped over to her and snatched the Pokédex out of his hands. His face contorted in rage. "You should be watching!"

"Who won?" He leaned down towards her and barked.

"I did," I said.

He looked over at me before snatching his Pokédex back. "Rowan's Quilava wins, Ashley, you fail," he muttered. "Next stupid battle."

"You really suck at this," Ashley sighed as she grabbed a pokéball from her waist.

"Or I just don't want to do it," Doug spat.

"Go, Snubbull!" Ashley tossed out another pokéball. I wasn't sure if she was ignoring Doug, or she just didn't hear him.

"Mareep, take this one!" I called out my electric sheep Pokémon. "Start out with Thunder Wave!"

Mareep discharged a small dose of electricity into the pink blob standing opposite of her. The canine-like Pokémon froze as paralysis took over its muscles. Ashley seemed oblivious to this. "Use Tackle!" She shouted, pointing at my Pokémon.

Her Pokémon merely fell forward onto its face. "Mareep, use Thundershock!"

With a quick bleat, Mareep let out a strong electric discharge into Snubbull. It grunted and remained laying in the dirt. Doug happened to glance up at this moment. "Rowan wins again," he murmured.

"No! My Pokémon isn't unconscious!" Ashley screamed at him. He arched his eyebrow at her before walking over to the pink Pokémon and squatting down. He gently grabbed the Pokémon and rolled it over. It's eyes were shut. Doug looked over his shoulder at Ashley, who looked surprised. "Oh my goodness," she screeched. "How is that possible?"

"Rowan's Pokémon are better than yours?" Doug offered as he stood and walked back over to the tree he'd been leaning against.

"She's just getting lucky," Ashley hissed as she recalled her Snubbull.

"Good job," I congratulated my Pokémon and gently rubbed her head before returning Mareep to her pokéball.

"You can send out your next Pokémon first," Ashley planted her hands on her hips and glared at me.

I looked down at Espeon. '_Me?_' She asked as she looked up at me.

I shook my head. '_You'll be the grand finale._'

She flashed me a smile, her eyes narrowing happily. '_Sounds like a plan._'

"Noctowl," I sent out my only other Pokémon. "Let's go!"

My large bird Pokémon appeared on the street just ahead of me, cooing slightly. He regarded Ashley with a concentrated stare. "Okay, I choose," Ashley paused as she replaced Snubbull's pokéball and picked another, "you!"

The pokéball she selected snapped open and the Pokémon appeared on the field. I arched my eyebrow at her choice. "Metapod," the green, cocoon Pokémon croaked. I glanced up at Ashley.

"Really?" I asked.

She flashed me a smile. "Are you giving up?"

"Noctowl, Peck," I said, waving at the bug Pokémon. Noctowl leapt up into the air and careened towards Ashley's Pokémon.

"Harden!" Ashley retaliated.

A metallic sheen covered her Pokémon just as Noctowl's beak rammed into it. It feel backwards, but soon resituated itself. It looked no worse for the wear. Again, I arched my eyebrow and glanced at Ashley. There was still a smug smile across her face. "Noctowl, Quick Attack."

"Harden!" Ashley barked as my Pokémon zoomed towards hers.

Again, Noctowl's attack did nothing. The match progressed, every single one of Noctowl's attacks was negated by Metapod's Harden. It never attacked, it just made itself impermeable to my slew of attacks.

Noctowl was beginning to look enraged that he couldn't take out the small, bug Pokémon. I narrowed my eyes. "Hypnosis," I shouted. My owl successfully put the bug to sleep and I pumped my fist in the air. "Now use Peck!"

Ashley dug something out of her backpack and tossed it to her Pokémon. It quickly awoke as my Pokémon soared towards it. "Harden," she quickly said. Again, my Pokémon attack resulted in nothing.

"Metapod is unable to battle," Doug suddenly said. Ashley and I both looked over at him, though she quickly stomped over to him.

"What?" She screeched. "She's fine, there's nothing wrong with her!"

"She's not doing anything!" Doug shouted back at her. I looked down at Espeon and arched my eyebrow.

'_I somehow feel their screaming match isn't necessary,_' she said and I nodded in agreement.

"Here Ashley," I said, interrupting her shout. I recalled Noctowl. "You win this one."

A smile quickly came over her face as she looked back at Doug. "Go ahead, announce that Rowan lost."

"She forfeit," Doug hissed. "Because you're immature."

Ashley rolled her eyes before looking back at me. "Awesome," she smiled. "Last battle, and I definitely saved the best for last. Flareon, go!"

She tossed out a pokéball and her fire Pokémon appeared in front of her, already growling. I looked down at Espeon and waved out in front of me. "This battle is all yours," I said to her. She smiled and hopped out in front of me.

"You get your revenge Flareon," Ashley smiled. "Fire Blast, go!"

Her Pokémon planted its feet and opened its mouth. A fireball built up before racing through the air towards my Pokémon. "Dodge," I told her.

Espeon leapt out of the way and the fireball continued towards me. I swore and dropped to my knees. It flew over my head and disintegrated into the ground. "Espeon, Psybeam," I hissed. My Pokémon nodded, she had been looking over at me, a concerned look on her face. She whipped around and sent out several beams of psychic energy into Flareon.

Her Pokémon took the attack in full and growled from the pain. "Flareon, use Sand Attack!"

"Dodge," I shouted and Espeon again moved out of the way from Flareon's attack.

"Get your attack together!" Ashley screeched at her Pokémon. Doug glanced up from the magazine he now had in his hands. His eyebrow arched as he watched Ashley closely.

"Espeon, let her have it with a Psychic attack!" I pointed to the Flareon as Espeon leapt in front of me and focused her concentration on the Pokémon. An aura surrounded the fire Pokémon and lifted her up into the air. I watched as Espeon contorted Ashley's Pokémon into an awkward position before slamming it into the ground.

"Flareon is unable to battle," Doug said, watching Ashley intensely now as he spoke. "Espeon and Rowan win."

"She can still battle," Ashley argued, waving to her Pokémon.

"She's done," Doug snapped at her. "Recall her."

I arched my eyebrow as I looked down at Espeon. She walked back over to me and sat down next to me. "Espeon?" I said and she looked up at me.

'_Yes?_'

"I didn't think about this before, but do you feel bad about doing that to your sister?" I asked her quietly.

Espeon glanced over at Flareon as Ashley recalled her. My Pokémon looked back up at me. '_You have a sister, don't you Rowan?_' She said.

I nodded. "Yea, I do. Samantha, she's two years older than me."

'_Do you get along with her?_' Espeon asked and I shook my head no. '_Same concept applies with my sister._'

I smiled as I watched Doug and Ashley continue to argue with one another. Doug was barking about having to sleep outside now and Ashley was complaining that she would refuse to sleep outside. Her argument was that there were bug Pokémon.

'_Pompous older sisters,_' Espeon hissed and I started to laugh.

* * *

><p>"There are bugs in there!" Ashley screeched as Douglas and I stared at her from the side of the road. Having to backtrack and walk through Goldenrod again had cost a lot of time and distance. As a group we hadn't even made it up to the National Park yet.<p>

"It's either you come with us or you can deal with all the bug Pokémon on the street," Douglas snapped at her. "Alone."

Her eyes somehow managed to widen further before Ashley scurried through the bushes after us. Once we had found a relatively clear spot, I got Quilava out to light a fire. After using a potion on him to strength him from his battle earlier in the day, I allowed him to stay out of his pokéball so Espeon would have someone to converse with. Moreover, it made me feel a little safer.

"And so, Bugsy was a little difficult, but I definitely redeemed myself when it came to battling Whitney, her Pokémon didn't stand a chance!" Ashley was explaining to a very uninterested Douglas. I laughed to myself a little because of the extremely apathetic look across his face.

"Man!" Ashley suddenly exclaimed, leaning against her backpack setting on the ground behind her. "I am really tired!"

"Then go to sleep," Douglas hissed.

Her mouth formed a surprised O at Douglas's suggestion. "I'll feel self-conscious!"

"Do I even want to know why?" I muttered.

"Because I know he'll be watching me sleep," she looked over at me and explained with a smile. She flipped onto her stomach to look at Douglas, who was gazing into the small fire Quilava had created. "It's okay though, I'm quite gorgeous when I sleep. Almost more so than when I'm awake, but not quite."

"Just go to sleep," Douglas sighed without even looking over at her. I thought as though I had maybe heard him mumble something about finally getting some peace and quiet, but I couldn't be sure.

Ashley's brow furrowed as she stared at him. She looked over to me with an eyebrow arched and I shrugged. She stared at me a moment longer, then shrugged too and settled against her backpack, shutting her eyes.

She fell asleep relatively quickly, it was a great relief. "Travel with me until she apologizes?" I scoffed quietly and shook my head.

"If you hadn't provoked her to attack you to begin with," Douglas readily retorted.

I looked over at him. "I wanted to travel alone and now I'm stuck with a prick and someone I can't stand in the least."

"I hate to rain on your pity party, but I really don't care," he snapped at me.

I arched my eyebrow. "I didn't say anything about a pity party."

"Well you're certainly whining a lot for no reason then," he replied, his voice becoming slightly louder. Ashley suddenly stirred in her seat and Douglas and I both froze as we glanced over at her. She mumbled something, but didn't wake. I let my breath out.

"Okay, new rule," I whispered. "If we're going to go at one another like ravenous Houndooms, let's keep our voices low. I really need a break from her."

He nodded. "I actually agree with you."

I laughed and leaned back onto my backpack as I stretched my legs out in front of me. "I'm glad, I was worried you may actually like her."

He made a face, but didn't reply otherwise. I slowly and calmly let my breath out as I closed my eyes and relaxed. It was silent except for the crackle of the fire and the singing bug Pokémon. Douglas cleared his throat and my eyes snapped open. He stared at me a moment, he looked friendly, like he always did in the Pokémon Centers. "How are you legs?" He asked me in a hushed voice.

"Oh," I whispered in response. "Little achy, but tolerable."

He nodded. "Good."

As he looked away from me, I continued to stare at him. I slowly tilted my head to the side as I studied his facial expression. He seemed calm and content, he always seemed to be that way at night, but not during the day.

"What?" He looked at me again.

I shook my head. "I was just thinking about something."

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?" His dark eyebrow arched underneath the swath of hair laying across his forehead. I nodded. "What about me?"

"Well, when I first met you in Cherrygrove in the Pokémon Center, it was nighttime," I said to him.

"Yea?" His brow now furrowed.

"You were friendly."

"Should I not be?" Again his eyebrow arched.

"But then when I saw you in the daylight, you looked angry and dark," I continued, ignoring his smart remark. "And every time after that, if it was dark you were calm looking, like you are right now, but if it was day, you looked angry again."

He stared at me for a while, then finally shrugged. "I guess I'm more of a night person than a day."

I shrugged. "I suppose so."

He looked away from me again without saying anything else. I continued to stare at him, and after a moment, he sighed. "What now?" He asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" I tilted my head to the side again.

"Go for it," he muttered impatiently.

"Are you a Pokémon Trainer?" I asked.

He looked down at the belt around his waist that was equipped with six pokéballs then back at me. "You think these are just for decoration?"

"How new of a Pokémon Trainer are you?" I asked.

"That's two questions," he told me.

"Just answer," I rolled my eyes.

He stared at me quietly, then looked at the fire as he pulled his knees towards his chest and rested his crossed arms on his knees. "I've beat all eight gym leaders in Johto," he answered.

"What about the Elite Four?" I inquired and Douglas shook his head no. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "I just don't want to."

"Have you gone to Kanto?" I asked.

"I have no need," he replied.

"Where are you from?"

"You ask a lot of questions," he said and looked over at me.

"I'm just curious," I shrugged. "I'm sorry, I won't ask anymore."

We sat in silence for awhile, both of us staring into the fire. I was beginning to get sleepy just as Douglas cleared his throat. "Rowan?"

"Douglas."

"You're from New Bark." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, I am," I assured him.

"Professor Evergreen picked you to go on the Pokémon Challenge, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," I answered.

Douglas set his chin on his arms, which were still resting on his bent knees. He was staring into the fire. The fire danced in his eyes, which suddenly flicked over to look at me. "Rowan?"

"Douglas," I said again.

"Just call me Doug."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Sixteen: Thank you to psykokwak54 for the very nice review! I very much appreciate it! Espeon is my favorite Eevee evolution too! (: Obviously. Then Vaporeon. (: Um, here is the sixteenth chapter!<p>

A little bit about the stranger that is Doug, there will be more. See if you can solve his mystery before I announce it. (: If you don't wanna ruin it for others, but you wanna know if you're right, private message me. (: I'll let you know! Doug is one of my favorite names for a guy, but I know no Doug's. Except for one of the cameramen on Dirty Jobs with Mike Rowe.

…does that even count?

Uh, I was going to post this last night, but I was busy all freaking day. And then in the evening I personally cooked the entire dinner, then my brother and I made some monster cookies, and then, I was pooped. So I passed out last night and thus I am posting this chapter tonight, a day late. Who knows…maybe I'll post another tonight! :D

There is a training scene in this chapter, I went back and added it specifically for flyingshruiken. (: I hope that you enjoyed it! I will try and add more wherever I can! Let me know if any of you want anything else.

I'm going to get some chocolate milk.

Review/comment and subscribe. (:


	17. Chapter 17: An Unfriendly Competition

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as most characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen:<p>

An Unfriendly Competition.

"Will we get to Ecruteak today?" Ashley asked as Doug doused the fire with a bucket of water, from where he had gotten it, I had no idea. I rolled my eyes as I threw my backpack over my shoulders and onto my back. I was already sick of her and we'd only been awake for a little less than an hour.

"Just gotta get through the National Park," Doug explained, he seemed particularly angry, dark, and cranky today. I had fallen asleep relatively soon after our conversation last night, so I wasn't sure when he had gone to sleep. Given his attitude, it was probably relatively late. "Ecruteak is on the other side."

"My fourth gym badge!" Ashley clapped her hands together as we headed back towards the road. "I can't wait, I'm going to kick his butt!"

"I'm sure," Doug sighed, his shoulders were sagging as he walked. Regardless of his horrid posture, he was probably a foot taller than my five foot, six inch frame.

"Wait," Ashley's brow furrowed. "Who is Ecruteak City's gym leader?"

Doug opened his mouth to answer, but I interjected. "Morty," I replied. Doug seemed a bit surprised that I actually answered correctly.

"Morty," Ashley tapped her index finger against her lips. "What kind of Pokémon does he use? And is he cute?"

"He uses ghost Pokémon," Doug said this time.

"And he's not your type Ash," I sighed, she looked over at me. "He's blonde."

"Ah," she said, nodding. "I don't like blonde guys," she said, looking at Doug now. He seemed to be ignoring her. "I go for the more dark-haired, black is really my favorite," she said, batting her eyes up at Doug.

"Well, aren't I lucky?" He muttered aloofly.

She smiled brightly at me and winked. She didn't really think that he was responding to her forwardness, did she? "You know what I'm looking forward to more than battling Morty, or whatever?"

"I'm sure we don't want to know," I murmured under my breath.

"Huh?" Ashley asked.

"I said I sure do want to know," I lied.

"Olivine City! And Cianwood! They've got beaches and beaches and beaches!" Ashley threw her hands up in the air. "I bought a new bikini in Goldenrod just for Olivine and Cianwood beaches."

"Joy," I said, trying to sound excited. I failed miserably.

"Oh yea, that's right," Ashley shook her head and I arched my eyebrow at her. "Can you believe it," she was speaking to Doug now, "Rowan doesn't wear bikinis, ever!"

Heat crept up into my cheeks. "Really Ashley?"

"I mean, I guess if I didn't have all my natural curves, I wouldn't either," Ashley shrugged, I was steaming. "Oh! I just can't wait to be in Olivine!"

"National Park, straight ahead," I snapped, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh! Exciting!" Ashley chirped. "What kind of Pokémon are in there?"

"Bug Pokémon," I smiled as the grin fell off of Ashley's face.

"Bug Pokémon? Ew!" She shrieked.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me!" Someone called to us as we walked into the building separating Route 35 from the National Park. I stopped and looked at him. The young man in a very official-looking green uniform flashed us a bright smile. "It's Tuesday afternoon, I was just wondering if you all would like to participate in the Bug Catching Competition?"<p>

I glanced up at Doug who looked as unenthused as always. I then looked back at Ashley who looked grossed out by just the mention of bugs. I turned back to the National Park official. "I would love to," I smiled at him.

He flashed me a bright smile. "Well, you can use one Pokémon to weaken the bug Pokémon and I'll give you twenty park balls to catch the bug Pokémon! You may catch as many as you like, but only one will be judged in the competition. The entire competition ends in about a half an hour."

I nodded. "That sounds exciting! Ready Espeon?"

'_Ready! Time to try out my new skills as a psychic Pokémon._'

"You already did," I muttered. "Against Ashley's Pokémon."

'_This time it'll be an actual challenge,_' Espeon flashed me a toothy smile.

"Here," the attendant happily handed over several small, green pokéballs. I smiled as I took them and headed out of the building to enter the National Park. I didn't even throw a glance back at Doug and Ashley, they didn't have to stay on my account. I would be glad to be rid of them both.

"So, where should we start?" I asked as I looked around the vast, grassy park.

'_Just follow me,_' Espeon said as she closed her eyes. '_I'll find you a winning Pokémon yet!_' As she stood in front of me with her eyes close, the two tips of her tail started to vibrate. After several seconds, her eyes snapped open. '_This way! Come on!_'

"Is this cheating?" I asked as I darted after Espeon making her way through the grass.

Espeon's laugh sounded in my head. '_No, it's finding a loophole._'

"What did you find?" I asked Espeon as she ran ahead of me. She suddenly skidded to a halt and looked over her shoulder at me.

'_Have a look,_' Espeon smiled.

I peeked through the tall grass and found a large, brown Pokémon with two white pincers on top of its head. "That thing is kind of scary looking," I whispered as I grabbed my Pokédex from my backpack and held it out towards the Pokémon.

"Pinsir, the stag beetle Pokémon," it told me. "When the temperature drops at night, it sleeps on treetops or among roots where it is well hidden."

"I don't find that particularly helpful, do you?" I asked as I glanced at Espeon crouched beside me.

'_You're getting severely sidetracked,_' Espeon murmured without looking at me.

"I'm sorry!" I hissed and looked back out at the grazing Pinsir. "That Pokémon just creeps me out."

'_Well it's a bug Pokémon that could allow you to win,_' Espeon muttered. '_Just catch it._'

"I guess, even though it scares me quite a bit," I replied before I leapt out of the bush, Espeon jumped out next to me. "Espeon! Psychic, go!" I shouted, pointing at the creepy Pokémon.

Espeon leapt forward and thrust her head up, the gem on her forehead lit up as her eyes flashed. An aura surrounded the brown Pokémon as Espeon focused her psychic powers on it. The Pokémon looked surprised as it realized that it was unable to move. After another moment and with a flick of her head, Espeon tossed the Pinsir into a nearby tree trunk.

The bug Pokémon slowly stood up and shook itself. Its eyes turned and focused on Espeon, a growl escaped from its mouth. "Espeon, Quick Attack!" I ordered and in a flash of lavender, Espeon disappeared across the grassy expanse and slammed the Pinsir back into the tree. In the blink of an eye, she was standing next to me now.

'_Throw a park ball already!_' Espeon chided me.

"Oh yea," I quickly snatched one of the green pokéballs out of my backpack. "Go park ball!" I shouted and threw it across the field.

'_You know you mean a lot to me, right Rowan?_' Espeon randomly muttered. I glanced down at her and nodded. '_Don't tell a pokéball to go again,_' she said with giggle.

"Thanks," I hissed as the Pinsir was sucked into the park ball.

'_I'm just keeping you from looking silly,_' Espeon flashed me a quick smile.

I rolled my eyes and redirected my attention to the flashing pokéball. It was shaking on the ground, but I was still confident I had caught it. Suddenly, the park ball shattered in all directions and I beheld a very perturbed Pinsir, snapping the giant claws on the top of its head together.

"Espeon," I quickly shouted. "Quick, use Psychic again!"

Espeon's head snapped in the direction of Pinsir and an aura instantly surrounded it. The beetle Pokémon was tossed up high into the air and then slammed into the ground. I grabbed another park ball without hesitation and threw it as quickly as I could.

The Pokémon was sucked into the ball again and the ball dropped to the ground. It shook several times, I tried not to feel too confident this go round and after a few tense moments, the ball dinged. "We did it!" I shouted excited as I ran over and snatched up the park ball. "We caught another Pokémon!"

Espeon walked over to me and sat down next to my feet. '_And here you were saying that you didn't want it._'

"Come on out Pinsir," I tossed the pokéball up into the air.

'_What are you doing?_' Espeon asked me as a red beam shout out of the ball and materialized into Pinsir.

"I want to take a good look at our winning Pokémon," I smiled down at Espeon as the brown, bug Pokémon stood a few feet ahead of me with its back to me. "Pinsir! Welcome to the team!"

It whipped around and let out a roar.

'_Rowan!_' Espeon shouted as she leapt out in front of me and let loose a barrage of almost completely translucent beams. '_Recall it into the pokéball,_' she looked at me over her shoulder as my newly caught Pokémon fell over backwards from the attack.

"Pinsir, return!" I held up the pokéball and recalled the Pokémon back into it. "It's not very friendly."

'_It seems dangerous,_' Espeon said. '_Now I can see why you didn't like it._'

"You're admitting I'm right," I smiled and Espeon looked up at me. I could feel my smile grow obnoxiously large.

'_Let's head over to the office for the announcement of the winners,_' Espeon ignored me and said instead.

"You don't want to catch more bug Pokémon?" I asked.

'_Something tells me you'll have your hands full with that one,_' Espeon nodded at the park ball in my hand.

I had to agree, she was right there.

* * *

><p>A loud ring sounded across the National Park which signaled the end of the competition. I was already sitting in the large building that separated the National Park from Route 36. There were several park officials at the front of the room, behind a large desk. The rest of the room was filled with chairs, most of which were already occupied by trainers.<p>

I was sitting in the back row, in the middle. I could see Doug leaning against the wall near the door to go out into the park. That door opened and Ashley stepped in. She looked around and caught sight of me. She waved and hurried over to me.

"You catch a winning Pokémon?" Ashley asked as she dropped into the empty seat next to me.

'_You should give that horrible Pokémon to her,_' Espeon suggested and I fought to keep from smiling.

"I hope so," I said, holding up Pinsir's pokéball.

"Ooh," Ashley looked at the ball. "What is it?"

"A Pinsir," I looked down at the ball as I cradled it in both my hands.

"Ew," Ashley winced and shook her head. "I was going to catch a Weedle, with which I would have won-"

I scoffed to myself. '_She's certainly not full of herself,_' Espeon muttered sarcastically and I nodded in agreement.

"-but then I remembered it evolved into Beedrill and I decided not to participate in the competition," Ashley concluded, then with a flick of her wrist, threw her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Besides, I figured I would give the other trainers here a chance to win."

"Because you would have won with a Weedle," I hissed under my breath, which Ashley missed.

"Okay!" One of the park officials shouted at the front of the room. "We're ready to begin judging, so if everyone would bring their Pokémon they caught up here!"

I hurried to the front of the room and set my pokéball on the desk. "Just so you know," I said as a park official grabbed the park ball. "The Pokémon I caught is really malicious, I wouldn't open it if I were you."

The park official flashed me a smile. "We have a computer scanner that can read all the data from the Pokémon within the pokéball, but thanks for the warning," he said.

"You're welcome," I smiled and walked back to my seat. After several minutes, one of the park officials cleared his throat.

"We're ready to announce the winners!" He shouted. I sat up a little straighter in my seat. "So in third place, we have…" the man looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands. "Rowan Eden, who caught a Pinsir!"

"Third place?" I frowned.

"Come on up here!" The park official waved.

"Come on Espeon," I stood up and walked to the front of the room to stand next to the man.

"Congratulations," he shook my hand and handed me an envelope along with the park ball Pinsir was in. "You win an Everstone and two hundred dollars!"

"Thanks," I smiled and the man nodded. I glanced down at Espeon and she flashed me a small smile. '_This is all because of you,_' I thought gratefully.

'_You're welcome,_' Espeon's laugh sounded in my mind.

"In second place, Tommy Hills! He caught a magnificent Scyther!" The man announced and a young boy rushed to the front of the room. He stood next to me and received his Pokémon and his prize. A mass of young children cheered him from the back of the room.

"I am the best Pokémon Trainer ever!" He threw his fists up into the air, holding a pokéball in one hand and the envelope with cash in it in the other.

'_Cool down there Killer,_' Espeon sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"And finally, in first place!" The announcer sounded particularly excited. "With the amazing catch of a Heracross!"

"A Heracross?" I muttered. "I didn't know those were here."

'_You would have to have your Pokémon Headbutt a tree and hope that it's a Heracross that falls out,_' Espeon told me and I nodded.

"Douglas-" Doug stepped up to the man and thanked him, cutting off the man from saying his last name. "Thanks," Doug muttered as he towered over the park official and took the pokéball from him along with the prize.

"Doug!" I hissed. "I didn't even know he participated in it."

'_He's just full of surprises,_' Espeon said.

"Thank you all! You all can keep the Pokémon that you caught," the park official said, holding up his hands. "Thanks for participating!"

I looked at Pinsir's pokéball. '_What are you thinking?_' Espeon asked.

"There's no way I'll be able to control this Pokémon," I muttered.

'_That's why you train,_' Espeon said.

I laughed as I looked down at her. "I'm too scared to let it back out of the pokéball. I don't want it to kill me."

A smile spread across Espeon's face. '_Give it to the man then,_' she nodded to the man who had announced the winners.

"Excuse me," I stepped towards him. The man looked at me and smiled.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

I held the park ball out towards him. "I would like this Pokémon released back into the National Park."

The man slowly took the pokéball from me. His brow furrowed as he regarded me with a confused stare. "Are you absolutely certain?" He inquired.

I nodded. "I don't have time to train it and make it abide to my commands more," I explained.

'_Liar,_' Espeon laughed.

"Well we appreciate it then," the man nodded as he set the pokéball on the counter and turned to one of the other men in a National Park uniform and began conversing with him.

"You ready now?" Doug appeared next to me and asked spitefully. "Or do you have something else you want to do to delay us from getting to Ecruteak?"

I arched my eyebrow at him, then glanced down at Espeon. She shrugged her shoulders at me. I looked back up to Doug and flashed him a smile. "No, I'm ready to go now."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Seventeen: Seventeen is my luckyfavorite number. (: Um, one word for this chapter. Foreshadowing. It might be hard to understand what it is foreshadowing, but when I get to the chapter that is being foreshadowed by this one I will make mention of it.

I really hope that made sense.

Anyhoo! This chapter amuses me for some reason. I liked typing it and I'm pretty excited about posting it. So I hope you all like it as much as I do! It's kinda short, and I'm sorry about that. Maybe the quality will make up for the quantity. (:

Skateboarding is hell on bad knees.

Review/comment and subscribe! (:


	18. Chapter 18: Can't Kill A Ghost

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen:<p>

Can't Kill A Ghost.

Ecruteak City reminded me of New Bark Town in its quaintness. It had two towers deep in the city, one of which was burned down, and the other we were forbidden to enter. I visited the Pokémon Center just to briefly get my Pokémon rested.

I entered the gym moments later as it was only a short walk from the PokéCenter, with Ashley and Doug following behind me. It made me slightly nervous that they were going to watch me battle. I knew I had to pull it together though, I had to beat Morty.

Immediately when we stepped inside I noticed how dark the gym was. I looked around, trying to make anything out. There were dim lights lining the walkway on the floor, leading me to a staircase which directed me down towards the actual fighting area.

"This place makes me nervous," Ashley whispered behind me.

As I got closer to the bottom of the staircase, I realized the field where the battles would take place was shrouded in a thick fog. I looked around, there was no sign of Morty anywhere. "Hello?" I called out.

"Stop it Rowan," Ashley's hand met my shoulder blade in a weak smack. "This place is scary, you battle him first."

"I planned on it," I replied.

"Hello."

I jumped at the voice and Ashley swallowed a scream, making the noise that escaped from her sound like a squeak. Doug didn't seem moved one way or another. I turned and found a tall man with blonde hair and a purple bandana standing behind us. He smiled. "My name is Morty, I am in the gym leader here."

"You scared me!" Ashley hissed.

"I do apologize," Morty laughed. "I guess I've been around ghost Pokémon for too long, I move around like them and often forget how much they unnerve other people."

"I'd like to challenge you to a gym battle," I said to him and he looked over at me.

He smiled. "Challenge accepted."

I followed Morty down to the arena, through the fog I could barely see Ashley and Doug sitting on the sidelines. "Two Pokémon each!" I heard Morty call out from somewhere on the other side. "I do hate to doubt you so early, but most don't realize the power of ghost Pokémon. Impossible to track, and impossible to see until they deliver a fatal blow."

"I think I can handle this," I called back, feeling a little silly.

"Very well, for my first Pokémon I choose…Haunter! Go!"

I couldn't see anything, including where his Pokémon was. This was going to be an interesting match for sure. "Quilava!" I grabbed his pokéball and tossed it up in the air. My Pokémon materialized in front of me. "Be careful Quilava, you don't know where he's going to attack from."

"Haunter is a she," Morty called out. "And she's going to use Nightshade. Go Haunter! Nightshade."

I knew my Pokémon couldn't dodge it, my only hope was to have stronger attacks to take Haunter out fast. "Quilava, use Flame Wheel!"

As I shouted the command, a dark shadow formed around Quilava. He winced as Nightshade drained his energy. Once the attack ended, Quilava shook his head, building fire around his body. As it circled around his body, he charged headlong into the fog. I heard the gasp of Haunter.

"Haunter, shake it off. Use Nightshade!" Morty shouted.

After a moment, Quilava was tossed out of the fog and just in front of my feet. I took in a sharp breath. "Quilava, are you okay?" He had landed on his back, but once I spoke to him, Quilava jumped up onto his feet. "Ember!"

Quilava's mouth opened and he sprayed fire into the mist in front of him. The attack obviously hit Haunter, but the reaction was not what I had expected. The ghost Pokémon started to laugh.

"Haunter, finish him with a Curse!" Morty ordered.

"Quilava!" I shouted, but I didn't know what to do. Haunter appeared in front of Quilava, hovering in the air. It pulled a pin out of thin air and stuck itself, laughing as it did so. Quilava suddenly collapsed onto his belly. He laid there a moment, then struggled to get up to his feet. "You don't have to do this," I said to him, squatting down. "I can use another Pokémon."

"Quilava, lava," he growled. Fire instantly formed around his body and he leapt up into the air, slamming into Haunter as he attacked with a Flame Wheel that I didn't tell him to use. When he dropped to the ground, his eyes were closed and he was unconscious. As I recalled him, through the fog I could see Haunter still hovering there. She was laughing.

"Espeon!" I shouted and she leapt in front of me. "Let's finish this!"

'_With pleasure._' Espeon laughed in my mind.

"Use Psybeam!" I shouted.

"Just dodge Haunter, and use Nightshade," Morty said nonchalantly from the other side of the field. I clenched my hand into a tight fist. Espeon's attack failed to hit its mark, but she took a straight hit from Nightshade.

'_Think the attacks you want me to use Rowan, so Haunter doesn't know what to dodge!_'

"Oh," I said aloud. "Good idea."

"What is?" Morty called out.

"You'll see," I responded. The battle was about to sway in my favor. _Espeon_, I thought, _use Psybeam again_.

Espeon leapt into the fog and I heard her call out. "What the heck?" Morty shouted. "I didn't even hear you call out a command, can you not control your Pokémon?"

"Oh I can," I smiled. Through the mist, I could see a red beam form around his fallen Haunter. "And she listens very well."

"Why'd she attack then without you saying anything?" Morty hissed.

"I'll give you a hint," I laughed. "Espeon is psychic."

"I don't understand," Morty said. "Regardless! She won't stand a chance against my next Pokémon. Go, Gengar!"

I saw another red beam form in the mist, materializing in the shape of a thick Pokémon with short limbs. "Gengar," it called out.

"Gengar, start out with a Curse!" Morty shouted.

_Don't give him a chance to do anything Espeon_, I thought. _Use Psychic, now_.

Espeon, who had been standing just in front of me again, crouched forward. The gem on her forehead lit up and the tip of her tail twitched as she concentrated her psychic powers into a formidable attack.

"Gengar!" I heard the Pokémon groan.

"Get on your feet!" Morty shouted. "Come on, use Curse, what are you waiting for?"

_Psybeam Espeon_, I thought.

'_Right away,_' Espeon agreed with a chuckle. She went bounding into the fog, and like when she had used the attack on Haunter, I heard her call out into the fog as she summoned the psychic power for the attack.

"Forget Curse," Morty shouted, sounding perturbed. "Use Hypnosis!"

_Use Bite Espeon, followed by another Psychic!_

Espeon went charging into the gloom, her Bite attack finding its mark as Gengar shrieked in pain. The fog then wavered as Espeon used her Psychic attack. _Is he still standing_? I asked Espeon through my thoughts as I couldn't see into the dense mist.

'_After my barrage of attacks?_' Espeon laughed. '_Of course he's not!_'

I smiled, pumping my fist in the air. Morty was suddenly standing next to me and this time I did shriek out loud. "I don't know what you were doing," he muttered. "But that is one of the worse losses I have suffered in a while."

I smiled. "Espeon can share her thoughts with me and she can hear my thoughts," I explained. "I didn't have to say her attacks out loud, I just had to think them."

Morty looked down at Espeon, who was sitting next to me. "My Gengar didn't land a single attack on you," he said to her. "You are quite the amazing and powerful Pokémon," he said, then paused for a moment. "Extraordinary," he mumbled.

'_I told him thank you_,' Espeon giggled.

"This," Morty reached into his pocket before holding his hand out towards me. "This is for you."

I took the badge from his hand, smiling as I did so. "Thank you," I said.

"That's the Fog Badge," he explained. "You certainly deserve it."

"Me next!" Ashley suddenly shouted behind me. When I turned, I was surprised to find that I could clearly see both her and Doug.

Morty chuckled. "Of course, allow me a brief moment to restore my Pokémon and then I will be right with you."

Ashley ran down the stairs, not even offering me a congratulatory remark as she brushed past me. I sat down in the seat next to Doug, Espeon sitting next to my legs. She stared out at Ashley who was impatiently waiting for Morty's return.

"Ingenious," Doug muttered.

"What?" I asked him.

"What you and Espeon did," he said, leaning down to rub Espeon on the top of her head. "It was brilliant."

"I can't take any credit for it," I replied. "It was all Espeon's idea."

Doug laughed and looked over at me. There was an actual smile on his face. "I guessed as much."

I glowered at him for a moment, then finally laughed and smiled back.

"Okay, so," Morty reappeared as a dense fog began to fill the arena again. "You know the drill Miss, two Pokémon each."

* * *

><p>I was laying on a bench in the Pokémon Center after having my Pokémon restored and given back to me. Espeon, out of her pokéball since being healed, was laying half on my stomach, half on my lap. Ashley was sitting next to where my head was laying, holding a pokéball in her hand and looking at it forlornly. "I can't believe I lost to him," she sighed.<p>

"You used a Snubbull as your first Pokémon," I said to her, looking up at her. "That was your first mistake. You know normal attacks don't affect ghost Pokémon."

"You used Bite! And it worked!" She waved at me.

"Bite is a dark attack," I explained. "That's why it worked."

"I guess," Ashley sighed before clipping her pokéball back onto her belt. "Why couldn't Bayleef do it then? She's a grass type."

"She couldn't very well take on two completely healthy and extremely strong ghost Pokémon," I said.

"Espeon pretty much did!" Ashley retorted, glaring down at me.

"Actually, Quilava weakened Haunter considerably," I said. "And ghost Pokémon are particularly susceptible to psychic attacks."

"Oh yea," Ashley sighed.

I couldn't help but to wonder if Ashley had retained any of our training. I mean, she had been picked by Professor Evergreen first and she couldn't even understand why a normal type Pokémon can't beat a ghost type. I shook my head.

"Hey," Ashley muttered. "I was just thinking."

"What?"

"You could, you know, let me use Espeon to beat him tomorrow," she said. My eyes flicked up to look at her face. "Yea?"

"No," I snapped and Espeon hissed at her. "You have to do it with your own Pokémon Ashley."

"It's going to take me forever!" Ashley sighed as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"That's part of being a trainer," I sighed, resituated to look across the PokéCenter at the television hanging on the wall. "Oh no," I muttered as I read the headline.

"What?" Ashley asked,

"It happened again," I muttered.

"What did?"

"That Pokémon stole someone else's Pokémon," I sighed, reading the captions. "A young girl's Butterfree was taken after spending two days in the critical care unit," I read. "I can't believe they haven't found the Pokémon that's doing it yet."

"It's a Pokémon?" Ashley asked me.

"Yea, a ghost Pokémon I'm pretty sure," I answered, staring at the television, slightly perplexed.

"How would you know that?"

"I've seen it, I saw it in Cherrygrove," I sighed. "Excuse me Nurse?" I said as the nurse brought Ashley the rest of her Pokémon. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said.

Espeon jumped off the bench and I sat up. "How long have Pokémon been being stolen?" I asked, waving towards the television.

The nurse glanced over her shoulder and sighed. "Oh, I'm not sure. It's been awhile, that much I know."

"Six months," Doug appeared next to the nurse, clipping a pokéball onto the belt around his waist.

"Yes," the nurse nodded. "That sounds about right."

"Why Pokémon in the critical care unit though?" I asked, resting my chin in my palm. "That just seems cruel."

"Pokémon in the critical care unit have sometimes been heavily abused," the nurse said, tapping her index finger against her lips. "Maybe that's why the Pokémon is stealing them?"

"Makes sense," Doug agreed.

I glanced back up at the television. "Well, it just struck the Goldenrod Pokémon Center last night," I muttered.

"I hope the trainers have learned their lessons," the nurse murmured, looking at the television as well. Then she smiled and looked back to Doug, Ashley, and I sitting on the bench. "Are you all staying here tonight?"

I nodded. "We're traveling together."

"And I have to beat Morty tomorrow," Ashley sighed.

The nurse looked expectantly at Doug. "I'm their chaperone," he finally muttered.

She laughed. "Well you all have a good night, let me know if there is anything I can get you."

"Thanks," Ashley called after her. "So what do you say now Rowan? Can I please, please, please, please use your Espeon."

"Do it by yourself," Doug hissed at her.

"What?" Her brow furrowed as she glanced over at him.

"Use your own Pokémon to beat Morty," he reiterated.

"We're going to be stuck here forever then!" She threw her hands up into the air before crossing them firmly over her chest. "This is just stupid."

"Yea, it is," I agreed with her under my breath. "I could already be heading to Olivine City."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Eighteen: First of all, thanks again to psykokwak54 and Delu! Both of your reviews make me incredibly happy! :D :D :D - see. (: And! Thank you to pokestets23 for their review. All of your kind words mean a lot to me. I hope my story continues to entertain you all!<p>

I don't know if I have anything to say for this chapter…important or otherwise. I guess I could explain my writing process as far as characters go.

Let me start with the main character, Rowan (believe it or not she is NOT based off of me, the writer). I wanted a chick who didn't have a lot of self-confidence in herself. I wanted her to kind of have a strong outward personality, but in actuality be a very timid, insecure person on the inside. I don't know why, that's just what I wanted with her. And, I wanted her to be sarcastic on some level. Sarcasm amuses me. It really should be considered a foreign language.

With Ashley, I wanted her to be the antagonist, obviously. But I didn't want her overbearingly so. In an original work that I wrote, I had an antagonist character that a lot of people hated, but a lot of people liked because she was so…different than most "bad guys". Someone summed it up perfectly when they wrote: "I like how even though she has her mean points, she's not like the over the top THE MAIN BADGUY person. Though those kind of evil characters do come in handy here and there, I really like your decision to make her a bit more rounded than that." That's what I wanted for Ashley too.

And finally, Doug. I wanted a crude, mean, sarcastic guy who would keep the two chicks in check, but also be easily aggravated by the ladies. I wanted it to seem like he wants people to think he doesn't really care about anything, but really he does.

So there are my characters. Wanna know more about them? Just ask!

Oh, and I guess I can put this out there too. If you want to read some of my original work, you can ask me to. I'll send ya a link to either my profile of another account, or the link of an actual story.

But yea, sorry this is such a long A/N section, my bad. (:

You know the drill! Review/comment and subscribe!

And remember: This story is not a direct steal of anything originally created with Pokémon. It's my own interpretation!

P.S. I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, my computer was being stupid! Two chapters today, as promised!


	19. Chapter 19: Steel Never Breaks

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen:<p>

Iron Never Bends, Steal Never Breaks.

After taking my advice and what seemed like hours, Ashley was able to beat Morty the next morning. Bayleef easily took out Haunter, but was too exhausted to take on Morty's strong Gengar. As her second Pokémon, Ashley used Flareon, who handled herself magnificently in battle, taking out the Gengar in only a few hits.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Ashley smiled, pinning her new badge into her small booklet and admiring the badges she had won so far. I offered a brief smile and turned to head out of the gym.

"Can we go on to Olivine now?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ashley squealed, pushing me out of the way and darting towards the door.

I however, stumbled backwards and landed on one of the seats. I swore under my breath as I dropped painfully into the chair. "Chill out there Killer," Doug said as he grabbed me under the arms and pulled me back up to my feet.

"I didn't do anything!" I snapped, then waved to the door that Ashley had gone running out of.

Doug tapped his finger against his temple. "You were thinking it."

I glared at him, and then down at Espeon who had probably heard my thoughts. "You better not have betrayed me," I muttered and she smiled.

"Let's move," Doug said, waving up towards the door.

"Patience," I muttered before heading up the stairs after Espeon.

* * *

><p>The grass rustled off to the side and I looked in that direction. "It must be a wild Pokémon!" I said.<p>

"I want to catch it!" Ashley went darting off into the trees on our right.

"Dammit!" I swore and ran in after her.

Ashley scoffed, she had stopped just in front of a tree. "I don't want that Pokémon, it's a bug!"

I looked around her and found a small, red Pokémon with black spots on its back sitting in the tree. It had six little legs and six round, white feet. "What is that?" I asked, whipping out my Pokédex.

"Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon," the Pokédex told me. "It is timid and clusters together with others. The fluid secreted by its feet indicates its location."

"I'm catching it!" I said excitedly, snapping Quilava's pokéball off my belt and tossing it up in the air. "Go Quilava! Flame Wheel!"

"Quilava," he growled as he appeared on the ground and fire from his tail and head immediately began to circle completely around his body. He ran across the ground and leapt up into the tree. Quilava slammed into the bug Pokémon and it toppled to the ground. Quilava gracefully landed on all four of his feet.

"Ember!" I said.

Fire erupted out of Quilava's mouth and into the small bug. It let out a squeal and whipped around, spraying a cloud of purple dust towards Quilava.

"Dodge it with a Quick Attack!" I ordered and Quilava instantly reacted, disappearing out of the line of fire and into the Ledyba. It fell backwards onto its back and I snatched up an empty pokéball and tossed it at the Pokémon.

A red beam formed around Ledyba and it was sucked into the pokéball. The ball dropped to the ground, shook a few times then locked shut. I smiled as I walked over and picked up the ball. I looked up and found Ashley staring at me, her eyebrow arched.

"What?" I hissed.

"How many Pokémon do you have?" She asked me.

I shrugged as I clicked the newly occupied pokéball onto my belt and waved for Quilava and Espeon to follow me back onto the road, where Doug was still standing, his hands in his pockets. "Why do you ask?"

"Catch it?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Because it wasn't sent off to storage, which means you don't have six Pokémon yet," Ashley said. "Four gym badges and you have less than six Pokémon? That's just sad."

"What was it?" Doug asked.

"It was a Ledyba," I held up the pokéball, choosing to ignore Ashley.

"Congratulations," he muttered as he turned to continue heading towards Olivine City.

"Wait," Ashley grabbed my upper arm and turned me so I was facing her. "Was that your sixth Pokémon at least?" I stared at her, then turned to follow after Doug. Ashley whirled me around again. "Well?" She pressed.

"It was my fifth, jeez," I hissed at her and Ashley's eyes widened.

"Fifth?" She whispered. "I've already caught like thirty Pokémon."

"I don't care."

"You two coming or what?" Doug had stopped just ahead of us on the path and was staring back at us. "You do want to make it to Olivine today, don't ya?"

"Yes," I said. "Just think Ash, the beach!" I shouted, throwing my hands up into the air in hopes that I would distract her.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, running to catch up to Doug. "You're going to love my bathing suit," she said to him. "It's red!"

I let my breath out and glanced down at my two Pokémon, they were both looking up at me. "I don't have to catch a ton of Pokémon," I said to them.

Espeon smiled up at me. '_Of course you don't Rowan, you can always do that after you battle all the gym leaders and the Elite Four._'

"Exactly," I agreed with a nod.

'_So you do what you want, and don't worry about her!_' Espeon cheered me on. '_Besides, you saw her battle Morty._' Espeon's laugh resonated through my mind and I smiled.

"Thanks Espeon," I said to her. "I appreciate it, you know just what to say to make me feel better."

'_It's why I'm here!_'

* * *

><p>"Come on Rowan!" Ashley knocked on the changing room door I was in. "I want to go show my bikini off to Doug!"<p>

"And by bikini," I said to myself, "she means her body."

"And of course by my bikini, I mean my body," she chuckled right outside the door and I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead out Ash," I called to her. "I'm pretty sure I won't get lost on the way to the beach."

"Oh," I heard Ashley laugh. "Good point, I'll see you out there! Maybe I can find a group of good-looking shirtless men to play volleyball with."

I sighed a breath of relief as I heard the bathroom door shut. '_Take forever Rowan._'

"Are you in here now Espeon?"

'_Obviously._'

"I don't want to go out on the beach," I cracked the changing room door and peaking out at Espeon. I opened the door completely and sighed. "I look dumb."

'_You're in shorts and a tank top Rowan,_' Espeon sighed with a roll of her eyes. '_You look fine, a lot better than your friend who just looks desperate for attention._'

"That's because she is desperate," I said. "She thrives on attention."

'_I never would have been able to guess that,_' Espeon said sarcastically.

"I never wear shorts!" I sighed, dropping my hands dramatically by my sides and staring up at the ceiling.

'_Would a gym battle make you feel better?_' I looked down at Espeon and she flashed me a smile. '_It'll be just me watching!_'

"I think," I said, shoving the jeans and t-shirt I had just changed out of into my backpack, "that that is a great idea!" I slung my backpack onto my back and followed Espeon out of the changing room.

We left the edge of the beach, where the changing rooms were, and headed back into the market section of Olivine. Being right on the coast, Olivine was extremely calm and peaceful. Everyone here just seemed incredibly relaxed. I let out my breath and followed behind Espeon as she led the way to the gym.

'_Olivine Gym, my dear,_' she sat down by the door and announced as she turned towards me. '_Gym leader's name is Jasmine and I do believe she uses steel Pokémon._'

"That is very helpful," I nodded as I pushed the door open and held it for Espeon. "Thank you."

'_And thank you,_' Espeon said as she walked into the gym.

The arena was made of sand, white lines that I couldn't imagine stayed in place for very long, outlined the fighting area. A young woman already stood at one end of the arena, sitting on a bench. She glanced up as I walked in and then slowly stood. She was a brunette, some of her hair pulled into two small pigtails at the top of her head.

"Hello," she muttered softly as I approached the area. "Another beachgoer attempting to battle me? I can promise you, you don't stand a chance."

I glanced down, realizing she was right. I did look a lot like a beachgoer. "I actually haven't been on the beach yet. I just got here."

"From where?" Jasmine asked me softly, eyeing Espeon and I more carefully now.

"Originally from New Bark," I explained. "But I just arrived from Ecruteak."

"And did you battle the gym leader there?"

"Morty? Yes I did, Espeon very easily took on his Gengar," I nodded to Espeon at my feet. She sat down and regarded Jasmine with a curious stare.

"I can assure you," she said, grabbing a pokéball from her waist. "She won't fare nearly as well against my Pokémon. Two Pokémon each, Magnemite, go!"

"She doesn't waste any time, does she?" I muttered as I grabbed Quilava's pokéball and threw it up in the air. "Quilava, let's start this out right!" I shouted.

My Pokémon formed in the middle of the field, just in front Jasmine's Magnemite. "Start this out with Thunder Wave," Jasmine commanded.

"Quilava, dodge!"

Magnemite quickly sent out a small zap that struck Quilava, inflicting him with paralysis. Quilava fell to his belly as his muscles stiffened. After a few seconds, he stood up, shaking his head. "Thundershock Magnemite!" Jasmine ordered.

"Dodge! And use Ember from behind!" I said to Quilava and he quickly moved away as Magnemite sent out an electric shock. Quilava lined up behind him and blasted Magnemite with his weakest fire attack. Being a steel Pokémon, and being particularly weak towards fire attacks, Magnemite dropped to the ground. It sat for a moment before finally floating back up into the air. "Quilava, Flame Wheel!"

Fire wrapped around Quilava's body and he dashed across the small amount of space between the electric Pokémon and himself. He leapt into Magenmite, leaving a burn on its small, steel body.

Again, Magnemite dropped to the ground. "Magnemite, use Supersonic!"

"Don't give it a chance," I shouted my rebuttal quickly. "Flame Wheel, again!"

No sooner had the fire wrapped around Quilava's body, he had slammed into Magnemite, sending it sprawling across the ground. This time it did not levitate into the air again as it was unconscious.

Quilava suddenly collapsed on the field as paralysis took hold of his muscles again. "You did good for now Quilava," I recalled him.

'_Rowan, she has steel Pokémon,_' Espeon suddenly warned me. '_None of your other Pokémon will be able to deal any damage._'

I snatched Mareep's pokéball off my belt, ignoring Espeon's advice. "Go, Mareep."

Espeon sighed. '_Wrong choice, very wrong._'

"You should allow her to visit Amphy in the lighthouse," Jasmine smiled as she looked at my Mareep standing in the middle of the field. "However, you've just made a grave mistake, you sure you aren't a beachgoer? Come on out, Steelix."

"Oh dear," I muttered as the huge, metallic rock snake appeared on the field. It towered tens of feet over Mareep, who cowered as she stared up at it. She looked like she wanted to give in and pass out right on the spot.

The large snake laughed, its entire body shaking with the movement. This was possibly one of the scariest Pokémon I had come across yet, even worse than Morty's Haunter. "Steelix, Rock Throw!"

"Oh great," I sighed.

Rocks lifted into the air at Steelix's control. He let out another chuckle before hurling them towards the gym floor where Mareep was still standing. "Mareep!" I shouted. "Dodge!"

The little sheep finally moved, dodging a few of the rocks, but there too many for her to get out of the way for all of them. One hit the ground just in front of her and she screeched to a halt. The next rock hit her in the face, sending her reeling backwards. I winced. Mareep slowly got back up, she didn't really look like she wanted to though.

"Come on Mareep, use a Tackle!"

"Steelix, end this! Slam!"

Steelix dropped the full weight of its body down onto Mareep who had been gallantly charging towards him. I clapped my hands over my eyes as the impact occurred. I was an idiot, I had lost this battle. I peeked between my fingers as Steelix was lifting himself and found Mareep, unconscious against the ground. I quickly recalled her.

"It seems I was right, you were not prepared to handle my steel-clad defenses," Jasmine boasted, Steelix cowering low to peer right into my face. It made me extremely nervous.

'_Quilava Rowan, you still have Quilava._' Espeon told me.

"Wait," I finally muttered as I picked up Quilava's pokéball. He was paralyzed, I didn't stand a change, but I had to try.

"Honey, only two Pokémon each," Jasmine chided me. "You can't use a third."

I threw the pokéball out onto the field. Quilava formed in the middle of the arena, he jumped backwards as Steelix moved to look down at him, bringing his face within inches of Quilava's. "He never fainted," I snapped.

"I do apologize," Jasmine giggled lightly. "I forgot. Steelix, Slam!"

"Quick Attack to dodge!" I shouted and as Steelix dropped, Quilava was gone in a flash of fire, disappearing over Steelix's tail. Steelix, trying to follow Quilava, slammed his own tail. It screamed out in pain. "That worked well," I muttered, then shrugged. "Quilava, scale Steelix's body while he's down! Ember attack his face!"

"Lava!" My Pokémon agreed and dashed up Steelix's neck as the large Pokémon lifted his head and neck back up off the ground. Quilava slid onto what I assumed to be Steelix's lower lip, peering into his eyes.

"Shake him off!" Jasmine shouted as Quilava opened his mouth and sprayed a blast of fire into Steelix's face.

The Pokémon let out a roar of pain as a burn seared across his steel skin. He flung his head back, sending Quilava flying. "Quick Attack to the ground!" I shouted, hoping to lighten the impact. Quilava, having been in midair, suddenly appeared down on the ground. His breathing seemed a little heavy, but other than that no worse for the wear. "Smokescreen Quilava!" I shouted quickly while Steelix was still crying out in pain.

The arena was quickly filled with smoke, Steelix head remained sticking out above the cloud. "Steelix, shake it off. It's just a burn!"

_That will steady drain his health,_ I smiled to myself as I thought about the consequences of Quilava's attack. "Quilava! Flame Wheel!"

The smoke lit up, the Steelix's head dropped lower to the ground as he groaned and buckled from Quilava's attack. The smoke started to lift, Quilava appeared, standing near the tip of Steelix's tail. "Steelix, finish this! Use Iron Tail!"

Steelix roared, lifting his tail high into the air. The already metallic tail suddenly glistened brighter as the attack sheathed Steelix tail in a hard, metallic covering. "Dodge with Quick Attack!" I quickly shouted to Quilava.

He made a move to jolt away, but the paralysis that had been dormant for more than half of the battle kicked in. Quilava dropped to his stomach just as Steelix's tail came crashing down. "No!" I screamed.

"And you were so close," Jasmine laughed to herself. "Another hit or two from your fire Pokémon and my Steelix would have been done for, but you see, my Pokémon work as a team. Magnemite weakened Quilava, and Steelix finished him off."

I dropped to my knees, staring at the spot on Steelix's tail where Quilava had been standing. "I was so close," I whispered.

'_You can try again tomorrow,_' Espeon said softly to me. I felt so defeated, I hadn't lost a battle yet, and now I had. I hated this feeling.

Steelix let out a roar, stupid bragging Pokémon. I remained staring at his tail that was still on top of Quilava. Suddenly, the bottom of his tail was glowing. Steelix didn't evolve into anything else!

Fire erupted around the sides of Steelix's tail, circling up and around it's entire body. Steelix roared again, one of definite pain before he dropped to the ground, unconscious. "What?" I whispered as I slowly stood back up. Jasmine looked more shocked than I felt.

Quilava crawled out from underneath Steelix's massive body and climbed atop the now unconscious, monster Pokémon. He let out a roar as his body was enveloped in a white light. "Again?" I whispered as Quilava started to evolve. He grew several feet, standing now on his back legs. The fire that had been on his tail extinguished but the flames on the back of his neck doubled in size.

"Typhlosion!" He roared, shaking the building as he finished evolving. He threw a look over his shoulder at Jasmine then slowly climbed off Steelix and over to me. We stood equal in height as he stared at me. He nodded at me finally.

"You did good," I finally said with a smile. "I'm very proud."

"That was a surprising outcome," Jasmine said as she recalled her now fainted Steelix. "Not at all what I was expecting."

"Truth be known," I said, looking over at my newly evolved Typhlosion, "it's not what I was expecting either. I was sure I had lost."

"So was I," Jasmine nodded as she walked towards me. "That's what I get for being overconfident, learn from my mistakes."

"Typhlosion had just evolved into a Quilava in Goldenrod," I muttered. "Why would he have evolved so soon after?"

"He's a powerful Pokémon," Jasmine said as she finally stopped in front of me. "I misjudged him and underestimated you."

"I do look like a beachgoer," I laughed, scratching the back of my head, "so I don't blame you."

"Regardless of my mistakes," Jasmine said, holding her hand out to me. There was a small badge on her hand. "You have proved you're worthy of this, the Mineral Badge."

I smiled as I took the badge from her and admired it for a moment. Then I held it out to Typhlosion. "Look what you won for us," I smiled. He took the little piece of metal in his hands and marveled at it.

'_He feels extremely proud of himself and he wants Professor Evergreen to see it._' Espeon said to me, I glanced down at her and nodded.

"Congratulations," Jasmine bowed slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I must heal my Pokémon before another trainer arrives. We get a lot here."

"Thanks," I called then turned towards Typhlosion. "I'll let you see Professor Evergreen, we'll call him as soon as you're healed."

My Pokémon nodded and held out my newest acquired badge. I took it from his claws then held up his pokéball. He was dematerialized back into the ball and I waved for Espeon to follow me. "My fifth badge," I smiled at her. "Never thought I'd say that!"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Nineteen: Here is the second chapter that I promised today. (: I waited a few hours because I was lazy…and I showered. And now I think I'm going to get Taco Bell, because I'm a fatty. Bahahaha.<p>

Thank you to Delu for already reviewing the eighteenth chapter! I'll tell her this, she's a very perceptive cookie, maybe she'll be able to figure everything out before I announce it. (:

I'll make this a shorter A/N section. (:

Review/comment and subscribe!


	20. Chapter 20: A Kanto Pokémon

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty:<p>

A Kanto Pokémon.

"Hello?" Professor Evergreen suddenly appeared on the screen of the camera.

"Professor!" I smiled, waving at the screen. "Hi!"

"Ah, Rowan! Where are you now?"

"Olivine City," I told him.

"Ah," he sighed, a dreamy look coming over his face. "The beach."

"I haven't been on it yet," I shrugged and Professor Evergreen immediately snapped out of his day dream.

"Haven't been on the beach? Why ever not?" He asked.

"Well, Espeon and I wanted to beat Jasmine first," I explained.

"Espeon?" Professor Evergreen inquired and Espeon hopped up into my lap. I could feel Typhlosion off to the side, anxious and ready to see his previous owner. "When did you get an Eevee to evolve!"

I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Funny thing about that," I muttered. "The runt I saved stowed away in my backpack and she evolved while rescuing my sorry trainer butt."

"She's the runt! She looks splendid!" Professor Evergreen cheered. "Congratulations Eevee, or as I should say, Espeon."

"Espe!" Espeon smiled at the camera and then jumped off my lap.

"What did she save you from? A Spearow? A Beedrill?" Professor Evergreen asked me.

"Another Pokémon Trainer," I murmured.

"Another trainer was attacking you?"

"Well, her Pokémon was," I shrugged. "You actually know her. Ashley Porter."

"She attacked you? The one I sent out on the Pokémon Gym Leader challenge?" Professor Evergreen seemed instantly angered.

"Yea," I sighed. "I'm actually being forced to travel with her now. This guy I met in Cherrygrove, Doug, he's making us all travel together until she apologizes to me."

"Doug?" Professor Evergreen repeated and I nodded.

"Yea Doug. Douglas, uh, something," I said, tapping my finger against my lips, then I laughed. "Isn't that funny, I don't actually know his last name."

"It could be-"

Typhlosion growled at me.

"Oh!" I accidentally interrupted the professor. "I have someone here who wants to show you something!" I said then jumped out of the seat and waved Typhlosion to step in front of the camera phone.

"Typhlosion?" I heard Professor Evergreen exclaimed happily. "My word, did you already evolve from Quilava?"

Typhlosion let out a growl, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile. He held his paw out, showing Professor Evergreen the Mineral Badge. "That's the Mineral Badge," the professor said. "You and Rowan just won that."

Typhlosion nodded happily, happy growls emanating from his throat. I leaned in front of him. "He did it all by himself, took on a Magnemite and a Steelix!"

"Congratulations!" Professor Evergreen cheered and Typhlosion threw his head back, letting out a loud roar. I frowned and looked around the Pokémon Center, everyone was looking over at my Pokémon and I.

"I'm sorry," I muttered softly.

'_Silly fire Pokémon,_' Espeon chuckled.

"You said it," I agreed.

"Speaking of Steelix," Professor Evergreen said as Typhlosion handed me the Mineral Badge back and I recalled him into his pokéball. "Could you possibly ask if he still has his for me?"

"He who?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder. "Oh, man, Professor Evergreen I totally want to get out in the sun. It looks so nice and I'm feeling really good after that battle. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Wait!"

"Bye!" I waved and disconnected the call as I went running out of the Pokémon Center with Espeon following after me.

* * *

><p>"You finally made it out," Ashley ran up to me with sand covered feet and water glistening on her legs and stomach. "I was in the water with a new friend I made."<p>

She turned and waved across the beach. Some tan, shirtless boy waved back at her. "He looks years younger than you."

"He's fifteen, which is only one year younger! Thank you very much," Ashley huffed, turning away from me with a spin of blonde hair. "But age doesn't matter!"

"Right," I muttered. "Of course not."

"But you know, Douglas is completely avoiding me," Ashley turned to face me again. "Like we got out here, and he totally disappeared."

"Did he not even see your bathing suit?" I asked, trying to sound sympathetic but failing miserably. It was the most sarcastic I had ever sounded. "Sad."

Ashley laughed. "Of course he saw it! That's why he hesitated before walking away from me, and kept looking over his shoulder at me as he walked away from me."

I looked at her, then across the ocean. It was getting late in the day, it wouldn't long before the sun started to set. "He doesn't really seem like a social person."

"Anyone is social when they see me in a bikini," Ashley tossed her hair over her shoulders as she bragged.

'_If she says bikini one more time, I'm going to Tackle her,_' Espeon hissed and I fought to stifle a giggle.

"Hey," Ashley's hand lightly met my shoulder. "What took you so long to get out here?"

"Oh," I scratched the back of my head. "I stopped over at the-" The last part of my sentence I kind of muddled together in a slur of mumbling.

"You already beat the gym leader?" Ashley shrieked.

"How did you understand that?" I arched my eyebrow at her.

'_I didn't even understand it,_' Espeon offered as she sat down on the sand.

"Well, I actually just guessed," Ashley shrugged. "But since now all of a sudden you care more about Pokémon, I assumed that that's what you said."

"Well yea," I said. "I did beat the gym leader. And actually, my Quilava-" I started to explain excitedly.

"Yea, yea," Ashley looked over her shoulder. "Save it for someone who cares, I got boys to flirt with."

I glared after her, steaming as she hurried away from me. '_I'll find Doug, you can talk to him._' Espeon said and as I looked down at her, she stood up and closed her eyes. After a moment, the tips of her split tail vibrated and her eyes opened. '_Follow me._'

I glanced over my shoulder as I followed behind Espeon. Ashley was already laying on a towel, a group of shirtless men surrounding her. I glared at her before whipping around to follow Espeon. So what if I cared about Pokémon more? People were dumb anyways.

'_Ooh,_' Espeon stopped after we had walked a ways down the beach. Her tail was quivering again. '_I didn't realize this._'

"This what?" I asked.

'_He's in a battle._' Espeon smiled up at me, then nodded at a cluster of rocky outcrops ahead of us. '_Just over the rocks._'

I hurried past her and scaled up one rock, hopelessly. I couldn't get a good enough grasp. Suddenly, I felt a slight pressure surround my body and I was lifted into the air. I was dropped onto the top of the rock and I looked over at my shoulder. Espeon smiled up at me and I flashed her one back. "Thanks."

'_A weak Psychic attack always does the trick of levitation._' Espeon explained with a chuckle. '_I'm going to jump up, don't let me go flying over my mark._'

"I'll catch ya, don't worry," I laughed.

Espeon crouched, and after judging the distance, leapt into the air towards me. I snatched her out of the air as she neared me. I set her on the rock and she smiled again. '_Thank you._'

"It's what I'm here for," I nodded before creeping towards the edge of the rock. I laid against the rock, looking across the mostly empty beach ahead of us. The only people on it were Doug, I could tell by his unnatural height, and another boy. Doug was recalling a Pokémon, it was already shrouded in the red beam. I couldn't tell what it had been, only that it had been a relatively tall Pokémon. The other boy was staring down at the ground. In front of him was a Pokémon that I assumed was unconscious. It was a small Pokémon, maybe a couple of feet tall, and it looked as though it walked mainly on four legs.

The boy suddenly darted over to his Pokémon and kicked it. The Pokémon tumbled across the ground, sprawling out without moving. It was a darker colored Pokémon, with lighter accents on its head and body. Other than that though, I couldn't tell any distinguishing features to help

"Hey!" I heard Doug snapped as he charged across the open space. He knelt down next to the kid's Pokémon and then shot a glare up.

"Wow, he's pretty compassionate about Pokémon," I said, resting my chin on my hands as I watched the situation unfold. Doug was pulling something out of his backpack, which he crushed in his hand and sprinkled on the Pokémon. A Revive.

'_Like you._'

"Well, I think anyone would react like Doug just did if someone kicked a Pokémon, just because they lost," I muttered, looking at Espeon. She was laying next to me, staring out ahead of us at Doug. I glanced that way again. Doug was now towering over the boy, probably lecturing him on proper care of Pokémon, whether they win or lose.

'_I think you're just unique Rowan,_' Espeon said and I looked over at her again. '_You're a special human, why do you think I chose you?_'

"I was thinking it was because I saved you," I shrugged.

Espeon laughed, her mouth opened as her laugh resonated through my head. '_I do have a brain in my head Rowan, even then._'

"You were the first Pokémon that ever took a liking to me," I shrugged. "And I have been around a fair few Pokémon."

'_You just needed to be given a chance to prove your greatness, as a person and as a trainer._'

"No one ever gave me a chance," I sighed, staring at Espeon as she stared back at me. "Well, no one until you."

She smiled. '_You gave me a chance, I gave you a chance._'

I returned the grin. "Yea, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

Someone cleared their throat and I glanced ahead of me, Doug was looking down at Espeon and I. I shrieked and stood, clapping my hands over my mouth. "Can I help you with something?" Doug asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to spy on me, you could have just watched," Doug muttered as he stared across the water towards the sun setting on the horizon.<p>

I let my breath out impatiently. "For the last time! I was not spying on you! I had just gotten there."

"It sure looked like you were spying on me," Doug laughed to himself. I glared at him, he continued staring across the water until he finally looked at me. He smiled broadly at me. "That's what it looked like."

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, muttering to myself. We sat silently for a several minutes, watching the sun dip below the horizon. '_We should head to the Pokémon Center soon._'

I nodded and agreed by standing up. Doug glanced up at me, remaining sitting on the sand. "I'm heading to the PokéCenter," I told him. "Espeon is getting anxious."

'_I'm not anxious, I'm keeping you safe._'

"You say potato, I say-" I started to say.

'_You say potato too._'

Doug stood up, wiping the seat of his pants off. "It is getting late," he agreed, walking next to me as we headed up the sand. "Where's your friend?"

"She is not my friend," I hissed.

"You were friends with her, weren't you?"

"Very unwillingly," I told him. "She was the only one that didn't," I sighed and looked away, I wasn't really ready to bear my soul to anyone. "She didn't make fun of me like the rest of the kids did."

"What could they possibly make fun of you for?" Doug asked, sounding confused.

I smiled to myself. In a strange way what he had just asked me was a compliment. "Because of my parents," I said, glancing up at him. "They breed Eevees."

"Ah," Doug nodded. "Therefore they thought you got special treatment by my, Professor Evergreen."

"Your Professor Evergreen?" I asked, furrowing my brow at his slip.

"Evergreen doesn't show favoritism towards anyone," Doug explained to me, ignoring my question completely. "So you shouldn't have let what those people say bother you."

"I tried that," I told him. "It didn't really work for me, well on the outside it did. People thought I was a lot tougher than I really am."

"I'm sorry," Doug muttered, "but he really doesn't pick favorites. He picked you because he believes you have the skills and intelligence to succeed," he continued to say. "And those that don't have the skills," Doug sounded slightly bitter now, "he ignores."

"You sound spiteful," I noted. "Why? Are you from New Bark? Did you want to be picked by Professor Evergreen? And were you not?"

"Stop!" Doug stopped in the middle of the path, we'd finally left the sand. He turned to glare down at me. "Just stop asking me questions. I don't want to answer any of them."

I stared up him, feeling slightly scared. "I'm sorry," I finally whispered.

He took a deep breath and slid his hands up in the air. He turned away from me and continued towards the Pokémon Center. It sounded like he swore as he stormed away from me.

"That was odd," I whispered to Espeon.

'_Seems like he's trying to forget something about his past._'

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" The boy sat on the bench across from me. His hands were over his face as he sobbed into his hands. "I can't believe that someone stole my Pokémon! Why did they target me? What did I do to deserve this?"<p>

Espeon yawned and looked up, she instantly looked over at the boy. '_What's wrong?_'

"His Pokémon were stolen out of the critical care unit last night," I whispered, staring at the boy. "It had only been in there for the night though."

'_The ghost Pokémon_,' Espeon muttered matter-of-factly. '_It strikes again._'

"That boy looks familiar," I said. "I just can't picture where I would have seen him. Probably the beach yesterday, but there were a lot of people out there."

'_I'll be right back,_' Espeon said and leapt off the bench and padded across the floor to sit next to the boy. She stared up into his face and chortled.

The boy looked down at her. "What do you want? You're not my Pokémon! Go away!" He shoved Espeon and she rolled over onto the floor. I instantly rocketed across the room as Espeon leapt to her feet and growled.

"Hey," I hissed had him, jabbing him hard in the shoulder. "She was trying to cheer you up, don't be a jerk!"

"She can't get my Pokémon back! I want my Pokémon back, no matter how useless and stupid it was!" The boy shouted and started to cry again.

"Everything okay?" Doug appeared over my shoulder.

"You!" The boy stood up. Espeon growled again as the boy almost stepped on her tail "You can help me!" He was pointing at Doug.

"I don't help anyone," Doug hissed.

"But you battled me!" That's where I had seen him. He was the boy Doug had been battling the night before. "Your Pokémon are really strong! You could help me beat whoever or whatever took my Pokémon."

"I don't want to help you," Doug snapped, turning to walk away.

"Wait," the boy launched across me and grabbed Doug's arm. Doug turned around and glared down at the weak grasp the boy had on his arm. "My dad went all the way to Kanto to get that Pokémon for me."

"You should have taken better care of it then," Doug leaned down and muttered. He shook the boy off his arm and turned to head out of the PokéCenter. As he left, Ashley walked in, a broad smile on her face.

"I didn't know you left," I said.

"I woke up hours ago," Ashley waved to me as she walked up to the counter. "I asked Doug to wake me early so I could get to the gym first."

"Did you beat her?" I asked.

Ashley turned around and leaned against the smile. "Easily," she bragged. "It was so, so easy!"

"Really?" I arched my eyebrow at her. Morty gave her issues but a giant steel snake Pokémon didn't?

"Oh yea, Bayleef and Flareon did beautifully," Ashley said.

"You use those two Pokémon a lot," I noted.

"They're my strongest," she shrugged. "I just have four others in case push comes to shove."

"That doesn't sound very-" I was interrupted.

"It works, every time," Ashley smiled. "It's when I use my other Pokémon that I actually lose. I need to just stick with what I know."

I looked over at Espeon and she shrugged. '_She'll learn when she goes to the Elite Four._'

"Hopefully," I whispered.

"Ma'am, your Pokémon," a nurse reappeared and held out the pokéballs to her.

"Thank you!" Ashley smiled. "Now when can we catch ferries to Cianwood City? I'm feeling lucky! I need to battle the gym leader!"

She was looking at me now and I shrugged. "My best guess is that we have to walk over there and see."

"Where's Doug? Let's go," Ashley headed towards the door. I sighed and looked over at Espeon.

"Ready?"

Espeon shrugged. '_Do I have a choice?_'

"Neither of us do," I sighed as I headed for the door.

* * *

><p>"Sounds like there's a Pokémon off in there," Douglas waved off to the side of the road. We had been heading through Olivine to get to the ferry outpost. There was a fence between the trees and the road.<p>

"Oh!" Ashley leapt over the fence and went darting into the trees. I let out my breath. I wasn't going to fight her for it this time.

"Aren't you going to try and get it?" Doug asked.

"I don't feel like fighting Ashley for it," I shrugged.

"You should," Doug muttered.

I looked up at him and sighed. "Fine," I scaled the fence and went walking into the woods. I couldn't seem to find the Pokémon. Something made a whistling noise and suddenly a canine-like Pokémon leapt out of the bushes right in front of me. "What the heck?" I asked, grabbing my Pokédex.

"Houndour, the dark Pokémon," it said, "Around dawn, its ominous howl echoes through the area to announce that this is its territory."

"I'm catching it!" I said, grabbing a pokéball. "Go, Ledyba!"

"Ba!" The bug Pokémon appeared on the ground in front of me.

"Ledyba, use Tackle!" I shouted, pointing at the rare Pokémon, rare for the Johto Region at least.

Ledyba darted across the ground and into Houndour. The canine Pokémon fell over and whipped around to glare at me and then at Ledyba. He let out a low growl as he stared her down. His jaw opened and a blast of fire swirled towards Ledyba.

"Ledyba, dodge and use Supersonic!"

Ledyba rolled out of the way of the flames and immediately opened its mouth. It sent a high-pitched sound towards the Houndour, successfully confusing him. "Now use Comet Punch!" I said.

"Ba!" Ledyba charged across the space between her and Houndour, her feet lighting up like stars in a night sky. She slammed three of her legs into Houndour's head, causing him to roar in pain. He tried to snap back, but in his confusion he bit his own tail. The Pokémon screamed out in pain again.

"You found one Rowan!" Ashley appeared next to me. "I'm going to catch it!" She had a pokéball in her hand. "Go! Pokéball!"

"No!" I shouted.

She tossed the pokéball towards Houndour. Midway there, Espeon intersected it and bumped it back to Ashley with her hip. She growled at her. '_Go ahead Rowan._'

I grabbed a pokéball and tossed it towards the confused Pokémon, who was trying to chase his stubby tail. I grabbed my own pokéball and tossed it at the Houndour. The ball slammed into the Pokémon's head, he seemed unaffected as he looked around absentmindedly. He was sucked into the pokéball via the red beam. The ball dropped to the ground and shook several times before finally locking.

I smiled as I walked over to it and scooped the ball up. "Thanks Espeon."

'_Don't mention it,_' Espeon said.

"That was so unfair! I was going to catch it fair and square, your Pokémon interfered," Ashley screamed.

"I'm the one that found it, battled it and weakened it," I said. "Rightfully, he was mine."

"No!" Ashley stomped her foot, then froze. She whipped around to look behind her. "Who said that?"

Espeon started to giggle in my mind. '_I told her to grow up._'

I laughed and headed out towards the road where Doug was still standing. He glanced over at me as I emerged. "Caught it," I happily announced.

"What was it?"

"A Houndour," I told him. "Pretty rare, huh?"

"They're native to Kanto," Doug replied.

"Whoa, I wonder how he got here then," I looked down at the pokéball in my hand. A thought crossed my mind. "Wait, that boy," I said, my eyes growing huge as I looked up at Doug. "He said his Pokémon was from Kanto."

"What boy?" Doug's eyebrows furrowed.

"The one that begged you to help him find his Pokémon! You battled him! He kicked his Pokémon, this Pokémon!" I held the ball up.

"You don't know that," Doug shook his head.

"But his Pokémon was a four-legged Pokémon-"

"Most Pokémon have four legs," Doug hissed.

"And it was a dark color, with light accents," I continued, ignoring his sarcastic comment. "Like Houndour."

"That's just speculation Rowan," Doug sighed. "It's just a really rare Pokémon native to Kanto that somehow migrated this far into Johto."

"You don't even sound like you believe that," I muttered.

"So what Rowan? So what if you did catch that kid's Pokémon? You'll take better care of it than he did!" Doug snapped throwing his hands up into the air as Ashley appeared on the road next to us.

"That means that we just found out what that ghost Pokémon whose stealing the injured Pokémon does with them," I told him.

"It's releasing them back into the wild," Ashley muttered.

"Exactly," I agreed.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Twenty: Hello kidlets. Is it cool if I call you all kidlets? I realize you all are probably the same age as me, but still…can I refer to you as my kidlets?<p>

Anyhoo…it's not been a good day. My cat, who I have had for thirteen years (I don't really have any memories without her in them), has been officially diagnosed with breast cancer that has spread to her skin and lungs. She's dying. She probably won't make it through the summer. So it's been a bad day. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Review/comment and subscribe.


	21. Chapter 21: An Unfair Fight

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One:<p>

An Unfair Fight.

"We got half an hour," Doug walked out of the building that ran the ferries. Ashley and I were sitting on a small, wooden bench near the end of the pier where we would board the ferry when it arrived.

"Half an hour?" Ashley sighed. "That is so long! I wanna be in Cianwood, now!"

"Patience is a virtue," I muttered to myself, absentmindedly stroking Espeon's head as she sat next to my legs.

"I'm just ready to get my sixth badge, you know?" Ashley sighed as she dropped onto a bench on the pier.

'_I think you should use different Pokémon for your next badge match,_' Espeon said to me as she glanced up at me. '_Just so you have practice with all your Pokémon._'

"That's a good idea," I nodded.

'_You know, we have a half an hour,_' Espeon murmured.

"And?" I glanced down at her with an arched eyebrow.

'_We could get some training in,_' Espeon said then nodded towards the end of the pier. '_Just stand on the beach, you can still see the pier and when the ferry arrives you can easily get back up here._'

"Good idea," I smiled and turned to face Ashley. "I'm going down on the beach, I won't be far and I'll be back in time to catch the ferry."

I turned and headed down the pier. Doug watched me walk past him before snapping in my direction. "Where are you going?" He barked.

I threw him a flippant stare before heading down the stairs and onto the sand. "Why does he care so much about what I do?" I snapped as I followed Espeon across the sand.

She stopped and turned towards me. '_I want to fight Typhlosion,'_ she said to me.

I let my breath out and rolled my eyes. "You're ignoring me."

'_Well then again, Mareep would have an unfair advantage of Noctowl,_' Espeon sighed.

"Espeon, I'm trying to have a conversation with you," I hissed.

'_I'll fight Noctowl,_' Espeon nodded as she looked up at me. '_Send him out._'

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I sighed before grabbing three pokéballs from my belt and sending out Mareep, Typhlosion, and Noctowl.

'_And the other two?_' Espeon asked.

"Houndour and Ledyba?" I inquired and she nodded. I shrugged. "I'll train them later, I think they need more one on one time than you guys."

Espeon nodded then leapt towards Noctowl. She began a quick conversation with Noctowl before crouching. '_We're ready when you are Rowan,_' she said to me.

"Espeon, start out with a Psychic attack, Noctowl, dodge and fly up," I said and my Pokémon immediately reacted. I turned now towards Typhlosion and Mareep, flashing them both a smile. "You two ready to battle?"

Mareep bleated before throwing a confused look up at Typhlosion. He shrugged before letting out a soft roar in my direction. I let out my breath and crossed my arms over my chest. "You guys are going to square off against one another."

"They don't look too sure about that," Doug said behind me. I whipped around and found him sitting on the edge of the pier staring in my direction.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do," I hissed.

"No?" His eyebrow arched up onto his forehead.

"No," I agreed.

"Ah, well then," he slowly stood, wiping the seat of his pants off. "I won't tell ya the ferry is early and is already here."

I glared up at him as he walked away from me. I looked around him and found the ferry sitting in the water at the opposite end of the pier. "Great," I sighed before turning back towards Mareep and Typhlosion. "You two lucked out."

* * *

><p>I leaned against the railing, the wind off the water pushing my hair out of my face as I took in a deep breath of ocean air. I sighed happily before turning around to face Ashley and Doug. Ashley looked relaxed but as usual, Doug looked perturbed about something.<p>

"What type of Pokémon does the next gym leader use?" I asked and Doug immediately looked up at me.

"Fighting type," he answered as Espeon shrugged at my question. "His name is Chuck, he's tough."

"Have you already fought all the gym leaders?" Ashley asked and I glanced over at her before looking back at Doug. He was nodding.

"Yea, it took me two times to beat Chuck," he muttered. "I had to switch my party around because I wasn't prepared the first time."

"What Pokémon do you have on you right now?" Ashley asked. Wind off the ocean was blowing her hair and mine across our faces.

"Six of them," Doug answered, half-assed.

"She means which Pokémon Doug," I sighed.

"A mix of them," he replied.

"Why are you being so difficult about this?" Ashley asked. "You like to play hard to get?" She stood up and walked up to him, leaning towards his chest. "I normally do too, but you just make me want to-"

"Okay," Doug's hand clamped over her mouth as he glared down at her. "I'll tell you who they are."

"Let's hear it," I waved towards him.

He shot me a look before releasing Ashley and leaning against the banister behind him. He quickly rattled of a list of Pokémon. I stared at him wide-eyed, not having understood a single word of what he had said.

"Wow," I hissed. "Say that again, slower."

Doug glared over at me before slowly letting out his breath. "Umbreon," he said, pronouncing each syllable unbelievably slow.

I arched my eyebrow at the name of the Pokémon. Umbr_eon_. As in similar to…Esp_eon_? "Doug?" I asked.

He sighed, seeming to expect my question. "What?"

"Umbreon is an evolved form of Eevee, isn't it?" I asked.

"You just figuring that out?" He asked in response.

"Maybe," I muttered.

'_It's a dark Pokémon,_' Espeon said to me. '_I evolved into an Espeon in the morning, thus an Eevee would evolve into an Umbreon at-_'

"Night," I whispered, glancing at Doug. He did seem to love the nighttime.

'_Exactly._'

"You know," Ashley was saying, I looked over at her. "I was reading something."

"I'm surprised you can read," Doug muttered under his breath and I couldn't help but to smile.

"And it said that the ferry was a new addition," Ashley continued, seeming to have missed Doug's smart-ass comment. "Within the last couple months."

"So?" I asked.

"When did you beat Chuck?" Ashley asked Doug.

"Awhile ago," Doug answered with a shrug.

"Was the ferry built?" I now asked him and he shook his head. "Well how did you get over here?"

"One of my Pokémon," he muttered.

"Which?" Ashley asked.

Doug let out his breath impatiently. "You won't leave me alone until I answer, will you?"

"Probably not," Ashley said as I shook my head.

"A Feraligatr," Doug sighed. "I crossed the ocean on a Feraligatr."

'_Talk about an uncomfortable ride,_' Espeon said, then started to giggle. '_I'll bet he was soaking wet and extremely peeved when he arrived._'

"That would have been a funny sight to see," I started to laugh along with her as I pictured the image in my mind.

"Feraligatr?" Ashley was asking Doug. "I thought only Professor Evergreen and Elm had those Pokémon at their disposal."

I looked up at Doug. That was a good point; though it was true I never would have thought of it.

"It's possible to get them elsewhere," Doug muttered.

"Where?"

"Elsewhere," he hissed.

"What other Pokémon do you have?" I asked.

"Different kinds," Doug snapped.

"Ashley," she looked over at me as I called her name. "Hit on him again."

Doug's eyes grew wide as smile spread across Ashley's face. "Did you see me in my bikini?" She asked him and Doug's upper lip lifted in a scowl. "Did you see my belly button ring?"

I was swallowing back a wretch.

"You know two!" Doug shouted suddenly, looking to me. "What more do you want to know?"

"Who do you have with your right now?" I asked.

"I told you two," Doug hissed.

"Umbreon and Feraligatr," I said and he nodded. "What other four do you have?"

Doug let out his breath impatiently. "Why?"

"I want to know," I shrugged.

Doug muttered something under his breath before looking down to the belt at his hips. He studied the pokéballs for a moment before looking up at me. "I have an Arcanine, a Slowking, a Kangaskhan, and a Togetic, okay?" Doug hissed.

"Most of your Pokémon are pretty big," I laughed as I pictured each of his Pokémon.

"So what?" He snapped at me.

"Is that a theme? Since you're so tall, you go for tall Pokémon?" I asked with a smile.

He glared at me, then opened his mouth to reply. Ashley interjected though. "Togetic! Can I see it!"

"No," Doug hissed.

"Togetics are so cute! They're one of my favorites," Ashley squealed. "I want to get a Togepi and evolve it!"

"Talk about something else!" Doug shouted.

"Touchy, touchy," Ashley whispered before heading away from us and into the interior of the boat.

I glanced down at Espeon and shrugged. She shrugged her little, pink shoulders back at me before we both threw questioning glances at Doug. I couldn't help but note that his anger was random at best.

* * *

><p>"Chuck?" I called out in to the barren gym.<p>

"Who dares challenge me?" Chuck roared, appearing down on the field as I headed that way. "You think you have a fighting chance? Think again!"

"Uh, I just wanted a gym battle," I muttered as I stepped down onto the field. Espeon took a seat in the stands with Doug and Ashley. "I didn't really want an argument too."

"Two Pokémon each!" Chuck bellowed, holding the respective number of fingers out in front of himself. "Prepare yourself to take on my fighting champions!"

"Different Pokémon," I muttered, grabbing a pokéball from my belt. "Electric types can fare pretty well against fighting Pokémon, so let's try…Mareep! Come on out!"

I tossed my pokéball up into the air, it opened and Mareep materialized on the field. "Mareep!" She shrieked excitedly.

"In that case, Primeape, go!" Chuck tossed his own pokéball out.

The short, monkey-like Pokémon with a pig-like snout appeared on the field. "Prime!" It screamed, slamming its fist, which looked like boxing gloves, against its chest.

"Primeape, start with Taunt!"

The Primeape starting to scream, it appeared to be annoying Mareep. Electricity danced across the wool on her back, ready to attack. "Mareep! Use Thundershock!" I shouted and Mareep launched a rapid flurry of electricity at Primeape. It zipped across the field and slammed into Primeape, who toppled over backwards.

"Karate Chop," Chuck ordered and Primeape flew across the field to slam his hand into Mareep's head. She squealed in pain and ducked away from Primeape.

"Thundershock again!" I shouted.

Mareep reacted instantly again, slamming Primeape with the electric attack. While it did obvious damage, it only served to infuriate the fighting Pokémon further. "Focus Energy Primeape," Chuck ordered calmly.

Primeape closed his eyes and pressed his fists against his forehead as he focused to increase his attack power. "Mareep, take advantage of this! Thunder!"

Mareep called out as lightning materialized somewhere at the top of the gym and slammed into Primeape. It tossed him onto his back, however he leapt to his feet and continued to focus his energy.

"Mareep! Thunder again!" I smiled. I had this in the bag.

"Primeape, Seismic Toss!"

Primeape eyes snapped open and he dashed across the field and grabbed Mareep. He spun around and threw Mareep across the gym. She slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, she didn't even try to stand up.

"No!" I hissed, glaring over at Chuck. "Okay," I said to calm myself. "Fighting types are also weak against flying," I thought out loud as I recalled Mareep. "Noctowl, go!"

My large owl Pokémon appeared out on the field, his wings stretched wide. He let out a loud hoot, glaring at Primeape in front of him. "Noctowl, don't hesitate! Start with Peck!"

Noctowl went launching across the field, slamming his beak in to Primeape's face. Primeape fell backwards and tried to shoot back up to his feet. He was looking exhausted though, as his breathing was labored. "Noctowl!" I wasn't going to let Chuck get an attack in on Noctowl. He still had to take on another Pokémon. "Grab him and Fly up into the air!"

Noctowl snatched Primeape by the arm and flew straight up into the air. He gained considerable altitude regardless of the extra weight. "Use Karate Chop while you're so close!" Chuck yelled up to his Pokémon.

"Don't give him the chance Noctowl! Drop Primeape now! Use Quick Attack once he hits the ground!" Noctowl let go of Primeape and he went tumbling to the ground. He slammed into the floor hard and slowly pulled himself up to his feet.

"Primeape! Endure Noctowl's Quick Attack!" Chuck shouted.

In a flash of movement, Noctowl slammed into Primeape, sending him spread eagle on his back. "Now back up into the air!" I commanded and Noctowl surged up into the air, away from any of Primeape's attacks.

Primeape slowly pulled himself to his feet, he should have been unconscious. These Pokémon were tough! "Noctowl! Finish this! Use Sky Attack!"

Noctowl stopped in the air, turned around and dove towards Primeape. An aura surrounded him as his speed increased. "Primeape, dodge!" Chuck ordered.

His Pokémon was too exhausted to move away quick enough. Noctowl went spiraling into Primeape, beak first. Primeape fell over backwards, unconscious. I smiled. Only one more Pokémon to beat and Noctowl didn't look any worse for the wear.

He definitely would have the upper hand no matter what Chuck's next Pokémon was. "Very nicely done," Chuck nodded as he recalled Primeape and picked up another pokéball. "But it is time for me to finish this. Go! Poliwraith!"

A blue Pokémon with boxing gloves on his fists appeared. He had a black and white swirled pattern on his chest. "Wraith!" It announced its presence.

"Don't let it intimidate you Noctowl! We can do this!" I cheered my Pokémon on. "Fly up!"

"Don't give it a chance, freeze that birdbrain! Ice Beam!" Chuck announced. His Pokémon new ice attacks? Noctowl, as a flying type, was weak towards them.

I swore as a large beam of ice fired into Noctowl's chest as he flew upwards. He let out a strangled cry as the feathers on chest froze and the ice spread onto his wings. He toppled to the ground. "Now, use Rock Tomb!" Chuck ordered.

A rock attack? Something else Noctowl was particularly weak too! Chuck must have taught his Pokémon a lot of TMs. I let my breath out, this did not seem good for me. If only Mareep had a little energy left! One Thunder attack would end this!

"Noctowl, just shake it off!" My voice cracked in panic as I called out to him. "Fly up again, try a Sky Attack!"

"You're done," Chuck shook his head. "Poliwraith, Hypnosis."

"Fly Noctowl!" I shouted in desperation.

My Pokémon couldn't move as it was hypnotized by the twirling pattern dancing on Poliwraith's chest. He was drawn to the movement and after staring at it for a moment, fell over sound asleep. "Finish this with a barrage of Ice Beams Poliwraith," Chuck said with a wave of his arm.

Poliwraith only had to land one solid blow before it was obvious that Noctowl was out for the count. He wasn't going to get back up or wake up anytime soon. My jaw sent slack as I stared at my Pokémon.

"Yes," Chuck said as he returned his Pokémon. "Your Pokémon may have had a type advantage, but that means nothing if you don't know how to command them."

With that, he turned and disappeared into the bowels of the gym. I remained standing there, staring at my unconscious Pokémon and my first loss.

* * *

><p>"Ashley beat him," I whispered as I rested my hands on my fists. "Ashley beat him on her first try and I failed miserably."<p>

'_You were close, you had the right idea,_' Espeon said to me.

"But I failed," I sighed.

'_You didn't fail Rowan,_' Espeon nuzzled her nose against my cheek as she tried to cheer me up. '_Everyone has their moments of weakness. You can't just be strong from the beginning and never encounter the feeling of failure. The strong are the ones that are able to shake it off, get up, and try again._'

"I don't want to try again," I hissed. "My butt will just be handed to me again."

'_Use me then,_' Espeon said with a smile. '_We'll have the type advantage and he won't know what you're planning._'

"But what if you aren't able to take on both?" I asked, looking at her.

Espeon's furry eyebrow arched as she thought, then she smiled at me. '_We have just enough time to battle him one more time before the gym closes,_' she said to me. '_Come on, I'll explained what you're going to do on the way._'

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Twenty-One: I'm sorry I'm posting this chapter a day late. I'm going to edit Chapter Twenty-Two too and post here shortly. I promise. Yesterday was just a bad day for me, I had no energy and I was just really sad. However I feel somewhat better today and I want to send out a very special thanks to Delu for her compassion and sympathy. Delu, your kind words meant a lot to me.<p>

Here's chapter twenty-one. I just read through it and edited it in my word document. I hope you enjoy it. I added a lot to it, I was going to add a training scene at the beginning but it turns out I don't have very much energy today either. I'll add another training scene, I promise. I'm just very tired.

Uh, a little more about Doug. There will be more interactions between him and his Pokemon later in the story, he's still suppose to be mysterious. I'm being deliberately vague about him. Don't worry, it'll all come together…I believe within the next couple of chapters. Any questions, or if anything is confusing message me and I will explain the issue and then change/add to the story. Thanks.

Have a good night.

Look for Chapter Twenty-Two within the hour!

Review/comment and subscribe.


	22. Chapter 22: A Strong Fighting Chance

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two:<p>

A Strong Fighting Chance.

***NOTE: I suggest you read the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter first before reading this chapter!***

"You again?" Chuck laughed as I stood opposite of him on the field. This time Espeon followed me down onto the field. "Was the first loss not severe enough?"

"I've reconsidered my plan of attack," I told him. "I have a fighting chance now."

"Oh," Chuck smiled as he regarded me with an amused stare. "A fighting pun, very cute Little Girl."

'_What a schmuck,_' Espeon hissed.

"You said it," I agreed under my breath. "So what do you say Chuck? You ready to face me again? And lose?"

He let out a loud laugh. "You think you can win after that pitiful display of power today? Think again!"

"Espeon! Start this out right!" I shouted, pointing out to the field.

"In that case, Poliwraith let's go!" Chuck tossed a ball up into the field as Espeon bounded out. The water Pokémon appeared on the field in front of Espeon, making the gesture of cracking its knuckles.

"That's what I was hoping you'd do," I laughed. "Espeon, Quick Attack!"

Espeon, with a flash of movement, pummeled into Poliwraith. "You're going to have to do more than that girl," Chuck chuckled. "Poliwraith, Water Pulse!"

'_Dodge all but one ring,_' I said to Espeon, before shouting, "dodge!"

Espeon leapt out of the way, then leapt back to catch the last ring of pulsation. It hit her and she shook her head. "That's good for now Espeon! Return!" I shouted while grabbing another pokéball. Espeon bounded over to me and sat by my knees. "Go! Mareep!"

"You have learned," Chuck muttered, rubbing his chin.

"Alright Mareep," I shouted as she materialized on the field. "Thunder Wave!"

She quickly sent a quick zap of energy towards Poliwraith, successfully paralyzing the Pokémon. His eyes narrowed in pain as the paralysis affected his muscles. "Don't let up Mareep! Thunderbolt!"

Mareep shrieked as she built up a charge along her body then sent it darting across the field at Poliwraith. The shock seemed to zap Poliwraith out of paralysis for the moment as he shook his entire body. "Poliwraith, Hypnonsis."

"Mareep, disrupt that attack with Thunder!" I quickly retaliated, I had expected Chuck to try that so he could pull ahead.

Mareep's head shot up as she called up to the 'sky' of the gym. A powerful bolt of lightning crashed down on Poliwraith, who had been unable to dodge because he'd been trying to put Mareep to sleep. The flash of light left Poliwraith looking slightly charred and extremely exhausted. He wouldn't last much longer, I smiled to myself then took a deep breath.

_Don't get overconfident, _I told myself.

'_I don't know,_' Espeon giggled. '_I think you might have this one in the bag._'

"We'll see, won't we?" I smiled down at her. Then I looked back out to the field, I pointed at the exhausted Poliwraith. Chuck seemed to be searching his mind for a way to gain back some footing. "Mareep! Finish this! Thunderbolt!"

Instead of shooting off a quick attack, electricity surrounded Mareep's body just before a white light did. "She's evolving," I whispered.

After a moment, on the field in Mareep's place was a pink Pokémon with fluff around her neck and on top of her head. She had a pink and black striped tail with what looked like an orb on the end of it. I smiled. "A Flaaffy," I said. "Well Flaaffy! Let's finish this!"

'_Overkill,_' Espeon giggled.

"Use Thundershock!" I shouted and Flaaffy pushed up onto her back legs as she held her little arms out to her sides. A loud call came forth from her throat as she released a massive stash of electricity at Poliwraith. As the attack subsided, Poliwraith remained standing for a brief moment before falling backwards.

I smiled and glanced over at Chuck. He was regarding me now with a look of bafflement, as his brow furrowed. "Interesting turn of events," he said as he recalled Poliwraith. "You knew how I would attack and planned accordingly. Given this is your second try, I could only hope you would do as much."

"Flaaffy," I said, ignoring Chuck's obvious attempt to bother me. "You did well out there," I said to her as she hurried over to me and wrapped herself around my knees as she called out happily. I laughed. "Trade spots with Espeon, you can watch the remaining of the battle," I said to her as Espeon stepped in front of me and Flaaffy detached herself from me. "Okay Espeon! Let's show him what we're made of!"

-Espeon sprung up into the air and launched onto the field dramatically. She crouched as she stared Chuck down. "As my second Pokémon, I send out Primeape!" Chuck shouted as he opened up a pokeball. His Pokémon materialized just in front of Espeon. "Pound her into the ground! Focus Energy as long as you can."

"I'll let his confidence build up," I whispered as I smiled to myself. The Primeape pressed his fists against his head as he concentrated on his power.

"Now! Fury Swipes!" Chuck yelled after a few more moments and pointed at where Espeon stood.

Primeape charged Espeon, his hands waving in the air ahead of him as he let out a war cry!

'_Swift Attack, stop him dead in his tracks!_' I told her and Espeon instantly reacted, shooting an array of stars into Primeape's direction. Primeape stopped directly in front of her, throwing his hands up to block the attack.

Espeon's attack ended and Primeape's hands dropped, his angry glare on her face. "Use Low Kick! Get here away from you!"

'_Dodge with Quick Attack, across the field!_'

Espeon shot away from Primeape's outstretched foot, which managed to graze her. She recovered from the stumbled, leapt over him and with several more bounds, stopped several feet away. "Fury Attack Primeape!" Chuck shouted. "Too scared to fight?" He taunted me as he Pokémon charged towards mine.

'_Confusion!_' I ordered.

As Primeape rushed Espeon, her mouth opened and with a soft call that could barely be overheard by Primeape's raging screams, she shot a wavering beam of psychic energy.

"That's Confusion!" Chuck sounded astonished. "Primeape, dodge!"

Primeape attempted to leap out of the way, but had been too slow. Confusion caught him just as he was leaping. He fell face first into the dirt and looked around, obviously confused. "Morning Sun Espeon!" I said to her.

Espeon looked up towards the ceiling, a beam of bright light poured through the windows on the roof, cutting through all the dust in the air as Primeape punched himself in the face just ahead of her. The bright sunlight crossed over Espeon's body and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the small amount of damage done to her thus far healed.

"Snap out of it Primeape! Grab her and Fling her!" Chuck uttered, naming off a dark move, which would obviously affect Espeon tremendously.

"Dodge!" I shouted.

Espeon ducked under Primeape's fists and through his stubby legs. She pushed up with her back as she was nearly out from under him. He fell forward into the dirt. "Again Primeape," Chuck shouted now.

Primeape whipped around so fast and grabbed Espeon's tail. She let out a loud and pained squeal before behind tossed away from Primeape. She landed on the ground with a thud several feet away. She shook her head as she slowly stood up. That had hurt her.

"Don't give in now Espeon!" I shouted. "Use Psychic!"

Espeon launched onto her feet with renewed strength and spun around. Her mouth opened and the gem on her head lit up as a glow surrounded Primeape. He was tossed up into the air and then thrown backwards, into the nearest wall.

"Don't let up! Attack now with Psybeam!" I screamed, pointing at Primeape's crumpled form. He was trying to slow stand up.

Espeon bounced across the field and planted herself a small distance from Primeape. Her gem lit up again, this time shooting a beam of light towards Primeape as he successfully got to his feet. The beam pinned him against the wall, his features expressing a wince of pain.

"Primeape! Fight against it! Use Karate Chop," in his panic, it seemed that Chuck forgot that fighting type moves would hardly have an effect on Espeon.

I smiled. '_When he's close, Bite his hand!_'

Espeon smiled as she crouched lower and Primeape charged towards her. He swung his hand up and as he brought it down, she jumped up and leapt behind him. She landed on top of his head and grabbed the hand that was still swung back. Primeape shrieked in pain as he tried to shake her off.

"Seismic Toss!" Chuck ordered.

In his frenzied activity, Primeape's attempted Seismic Toss merely succeeded in Espeon releasing his hand and landing on her feet.

"Let's end this Espeon," I muttered as she sat just in front of me and shook off the weak attack. "Confusion!"

Espeon stood up and opened her mouth as she called out. The attack wavered through the air before striking Primeape. He dropped to his knees.

"Now! Psychic!" I shouted.

"Primeape! Endure!"

As the gem on Espeon's forehead lit and she again called out, her attack landing precisely and knocking Primeape over. I smiled, but to my surprise Primeape struggled back to his feet. He looked enraged and ready to retaliate.

I wouldn't give him the chance.

"End this Espeon! Psybeam!"

Espeon lowered her head and the gem flashed, sending the psychic attack across the field. It slammed into Primeape, sending him shooting backwards towards the wall. He slammed into it and this time, his contorted body remained on the ground. Several moments passed before the evolved form of Mankey was recalled. I glanced up as Chuck replaced the pokeball to his waist. Espeon stood in front of me, her breathing heavy and her victory assured.

-"Well," he muttered, it looked as though color were spreading across his cheeks. "That was certainly some kind of comeback."

"I would like my badge please," I said to him while I recalled Flaaffy into her pokeball.

'_I'm tired Rowan, put me in mine too,_' Espeon asked of me as she laid down at my feet. I replied by retrieving her pokéball from my belt and calling her into it.

"Of course," Chuck nodded and stuck his hand into the pocket of his purplish pants. He retrieved his badge and walked over to me, holding the badge out to me. I took it from him. "That's the Storm Badge. Only the strong win it and I was sure after our first battle that you weren't strong. You proved me very wrong, I shall never underestimate any trainer ever again. For that was my downfall here."

"The strong are the ones that pick themselves back up when they fall," I said to him. "They're the ones, that when they fail, they try again."

"Beautiful," Chuck nodded. "You speak words of truth."

"Someone else told them to me," I said, smiling as I clutched Espeon's pokéball. I glanced over my shoulder towards the door. I realized there was a Pokémon sitting in the bleachers. It had large red eyes, the rest of its body was black. I froze, that couldn't be the same Pokémon that had watched me in Violet City when I battled Falkner, could it? I could now see the Pokémon had accents in the shape of circles and ovals.

Without taking my eyes off of it, I reached into my backpack's side pocket to grab my Pokédex. When it realized I was moving, the Pokémon darted for the door. "No!" I shouted, running after it. "Thanks for the battle Chuck!"

I ran out of the building, that Pokémon was no where to be seen. I let out a swear as I headed towards the Pokémon Center to get Espeon and Flaaffy taken care of. As I walked I tried to picture the Pokémon in my mind. It had had long ears, as well as I could see it. It had been a dark Pokémon, except for those accents. Maybe it was another Houndour?

I sighed and walked into the Pokémon Center. "Were you successful this time?" Ashley bounced up beside me as I set Flaaffy and Espeon's pokéballs on the counter. I smiled at the nurse as she took them and told me to wait a few moments.

"Yea, I just had to switch out Noctowl for Espeon and use Flaaffy to take out Poliwraith," I shrugged, summing up my battle quickly. I still was thinking about that Pokémon. I had to discuss it with Espeon.

"Flaaffy! You have a Flaaffy?" Ashley asked, surprised.

"Well, my Mareep evolved," I shrugged.

"Where did you get a Mareep?" She inquired.

"Just outside of Cherrygrove," I told her. "She actually walked up to me, she was very easy to catch."

"I want her! I'll trade you any of my Pokémon!" Ashley grabbed my arm.

"Ow," I hissed and wrenched my arm out of her grasp. "No, she's my Pokémon Ashley."

"But please!" Ashley whined, pressing her hands together as she begged me to give up my Pokémon. "You can even have Flareon."

"Do your Pokémon mean that little to you?" I hissed. "You can just give them away that easily."

"I mean it wouldn't be easy," Ashley shrugged. "But I would gain a Flaaffy out of it."

"I'm not trading," I scoffed as the nurse appeared out of the back.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, holding out two pokéballs to me. She tapped the counter and Espeon jumped up on the counter and walked over to me. "She didn't want to get back into her pokéball."

"I don't usually make her," I smiled at the nurse. "Thank you."

I went to sit down, Ashley let out her breath impatiently then stormed to the other side of the building to sit near Doug. She struck up a conversation with him. He looked completely uninterested.

"Espeon," I whispered, leaning towards her.

'_Yes?_'

"That Pokémon was watching me again," I muttered. "The same one that was in Cherrygrove."

'_I don't recall this,_' Espeon shrugged as she jumped up onto the bench next to me.

"There was this really dark Pokémon, it was hiding in the shadows of the benches in Falkner's gym," I told her. "I didn't see it until the very end and when I got my Pokédex to get its information, it was gone."

'_And you just saw it again?_' Espeon asked me.

"Yea, it watched me battle Chuck just now," I said. "I'm pretty sure it was the same Pokémon. Had the same red eyes."

'_Red eyes, huh? Any other distinguishing features?_' Espeon inquired.

"It looked like it had this circular accents on its body," I said. "It was darkly colored, probably black and the accents, I think were yellow or white."

'_Black with yellow_,' Espeon murmured.

"And it was relatively small, maybe your size, with long, skinny ears," I gestured to her and Espeon looked down at herself. "It looked feline-like, but oddly, canine too."

I furrowed my brow as I thought. '_Canine and feline?_' Espeon repeated.

I nodded. "Weird I know."

'_With long ears,_' Espeon said, her paw running up over her own ear.

"I didn't mean to insult you!" I quickly said.

'_Feline and canine,_' she said again.

"Espeon," I whispered. "What are you thinking?"

'_It sounds that it looks like I do,_' she said, looking over at me. '_An evolution from Eevee._'

I stared at her, she couldn't be thinking that…

'_The dark evolution,_' she continued. '_The one that evolves at night._'

"An Umbreon," I murmured and Espeon slowly nodded.

'_A black Pokémon with yellow, circular accents_,' Espeon said. '_With red eyes._'

"An Umbreon," I said again, glancing across the building at the tall, dark-haired man traveling with me. "Just like Doug's Pokémon."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Twenty-Two: This was one of the easiest chapters to write for me because of one main reason. You probably noticed while you were reading there were two little arrows (-) in the text, at the beginning of two different paragraphs. In between those two arrows is Espeon's battle with Primeape. There are two arrows signifying the length of this battle because there is a song that inspired me to write that battle scene that way.<p>

Weird, I know.

But I do my best writing when I have a song to influence what I'm writing. The song that influenced that part, which I encourage you to listen to while you're reading that part is called To Plant A Seed, by We Came As Romans. It's pretty lame as far as scream-o music goes (and I am not a huge fan of scream-o, FYI) but I just loved the way there is tension that seems to be going on between the scream-o singer and the very electronic singer. So, I would listen to it and read that part of the chapter again. If you're like me and you read fast, you'll have to slow down your reading speed some. (And by some I mean A LOT unfortunately) Espeon's attacks are inspired by the higher male that sings the choruses and Primeape's attacks are represented by the scream-o singer. It just makes me think of a battle between good and evil with good prevailing at the end.

I'm a dork. I apologize.

Bahahaha. I hope you enjoyed!

Review/comment and subscribe.


	23. Chapter 23: The Lighthouse Pokémon

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Three:<p>

The Lighthouse Pokémon.

I stared at Doug as we sat on the ferry heading back towards Olivine City. We had spent the better part of the day walking about Cianwood, but when we found nothing of any consequence, we had gone to the ferry building and caught the first ferry that docked. "Doug?" I finally said after had stared at him for way too long.

"Hm?"

I scratched Espeon's head, which was laying in my lap. The wind made from how fast the boat was moving blew the air out of my face and out behind me. Ashley was standing across the deck from us, talking to a boy heading to Olivine. He seemed to actually be enjoying talking to her. It was a nice break for Doug and I. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?" He sounded completely uninterested.

"May I see one of your Pokémon?" I asked slowly.

He glanced over at me now, the wind blowing the back of his hair up. "Which one?"

"Umbreon," I said. "I just want to know what one looks like."

"Maybe if you ever see me battle," he muttered and looked away from me. I looked down at Espeon, and she shrugged.

'_Hang on,_' she said and turned so her back feet were in my lap. She slowly stretched her body out towards Doug's waist where his pokéballs were setting. While keeping her eyes up at him, she sniffed at each individual ball, then pressed her nose against one. She quickly shrunk back so she was sitting up in my lap.

The ball opened, Doug flinched and a Pokémon materialized on deck in front of him. "What the hell!" He shouted as the small, three foot tall, black Pokémon looked up at him. "How the hell did that happen?"

'_Eevee evolutions have distinct scents to me,_' Espeon explained. '_Even in pokéballs, the scent permeates through._'

"Umbra," the Pokémon hissed, glaring at me.

That was definitely the Pokémon that had been watching me. I would recognize the chilling red eyes anywhere. "It seems to have heard me say I wanted to see it," I mumbled lamely to Doug.

He glared over at me as he stood and grabbed a pokéball off his belt. "Umbreon, return," he hissed and the red beam sucked his Pokémon back into the red and white sphere Doug held in his hand.

"It's pretty cool looking," I said. "With it's dark coloring, and yellow accents."

He looked down at me then walked away, heading for the interior of the boat. I looked at Espeon and she shrugged. '_This makes me wonder about what else he may be hiding._'

"Are you telling me to snoop?" I asked her.

She smiled. '_I'm telling you to snoop._'

* * *

><p>As we had ended up spending the better part of the morning and afternoon in Cianwood, when we finally managed to get a ferry it was relatively late in the afternoon. Instead of leaving and risking sleeping outside and listening to Ashley complain endlessly about having to sleep with bug Pokémon, we opted for staying the night in Olivine.<p>

It was fine with me, like Jasmine had suggested, I planned on bringing my Flaaffy up to the top of the lighthouse.

"Up to the lighthouse, huh?" The nurse said as I told her of my plans. "Just be careful, some tough trainers camp out in there sometimes."

"I'm sure my Pokémon will be able to handle them," I smiled at her.

I turned and headed towards the door with Espeon following after me. I headed across Olivine and towards the lighthouse at the coast. I paused at the door, a sailor was standing nearby. "Excuse me?" I called to him.

He turned around and looked me over before walking over to me. "Can I help you?"

"Is the lighthouse open?" I asked.

"It is, but I don't advise a young lady such as yourself to go parading in there," he said. "You see, there are these people called Pokémon Trainers that-"

Espeon jumped in front of me and growled. '_Watch the way you're talking to her, Buddy._' She hissed.

"Oh, you are a Pokémon Trainer yourself," he looked nervously down at Espeon. "You should handle yourself just fine."

"Thanks," I said and pushed the door open to the lighthouse. "Come on Espeon."

She snapped her jaws at him as the sailor sheepishly walked away. She then turned and walked into the building. '_Now, where are these trainers?_'

We followed the building around in a huge circle, no one was on the bottom floor. We took a staircase up to the next floor. As Espeon and I arrived on the next level, I could see a battle already in progress ahead of us. I slunk off to the far left and snuck by the battle. It was another sailor battling against an older man in a suit.

"We lucked out of that one, I guess," I said to Espeon. "And there doesn't seem like anyone else is on this floor either."

'_Bummer_,' Espeon sighed.

"That's actually what I'm thinking," I sighed. "I want to battle with Typhlosion."

'_You haven't yet?_'

"Not since he evolved fighting Steelix," I told her as we rounded another corner and found another set of stairs. We climbed up them to the next floor, that seemed devoid of trainers too. "Where is everyone?" I sighed.

'_Up another floor,_' Espeon said, sitting by the base of a staircase.

"How many floors are in here, I wonder," I said to her as I followed her up the staircase.

'_Given how tall each staircase is,_' Espeon answered, '_probably only one or two more floors to the top._'

"That's good, I guess," I said as I opened the door to the next floor. "But the trainers, why are there no trainers?"

"We're trainers," a girl replied as I stepped out of the stairwell after Espeon. "We just visited Amphy. Jasmine told us she didn't like our Pokémon."

"Jasmine is there now?" I asked, looking past the young male and female trainer. "I have a Flaaffy that I want to meet the lighthouse Pokémon."

"We decided," the boy spoke now, "that if anyone else wanted to see Amphy they had to get through our Pokémon first."

"Yea!" The girl pointed at me, she held in her hand a pokéball which expanded. "Go, Nidorina!"

"Go, Nidorino!" The boy copied the girl's movements and they both released small Pokémon which looked a lot alike. The only main difference was their color, the girl's Pokémon was a light teal without a horn on its head and the boy's was a dark purple with a single horn protruding from its forehead.

"Two Pokémon?" I said, looking down at Espeon. "Does that mean I can use two?"

She shrugged. '_I would._'

"It's settled then," I smiled and snatched pokéball off my belt. "Houndour, Espeon! Go!"

Espeon leapt out ahead of me as Houndour materialized on the ground next to her. '_I thought you wanted to use Typhlosion?_'

"I changed my mind," I shrugged.

"Who are you talking to?" The boy asked me, arching an eyebrow.

"You seem kinda crazy," the girl added.

"Battle now, questions later Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb!" I shouted. "Houndour, go! Bite Nidorina! Espeon, use Psychic on Nidorino!"

Houndour charged across the floor towards the blue Pokémon while Espeon stood at a distance. Her gem flickered to life and she called out as her Psychic attack grabbed Nidorino. Houndour slammed his jaw down on Nidorina as Espeon tossed Nidorino off to the side. Houndour backed away after delivering his attack, standing next to Espeon again. Both of the kid's Pokémon already seemed exhausted.

"Nidorina!" The girl shouted.

"Nidorino!" The boy yelled.

"Use Poison Sting!" They commanded at the same time, pointing out towards my Pokémon.

"Espeon, dodge with a Quick Attack! Houndour, counter with Ember!" Both of my Pokémon reacted as soon as the words left my mouth. As Espeon disappeared away from the spot she'd been standing in, Houndour released a ball of fire that disintegrated the small projectile headed towards him and continued on to scorch Nidorina.

The small, blue Pokémon let out a squeal before falling over to its side unconscious. "Espeon, finish Nidorino off with Psybeam. Houndour, use Ember."

Houndour quickly threw another fireball in Nidorino's direction. "Dodge," the boy shouted and his Pokémon leapt to the side, right into Espeon's Psybeam attack. The Pokémon took the entire attack before falling over, completely knocked out.

"No!" The two kids wailed as they returned their Pokémon.

"Now," I said as I recalled Houndour, "will you let me through? Or do I have to humiliate you further?"

The girl started to wail before she ran past me and down the stairs. "You big bully!" The boy shouted as he dashed after the girl. "You made my girlfriend cry."

"So I saw," I muttered as I headed around the next level to get to the staircase that would take me up another floor. As I neared the staircase, I saw someone else standing in front of it. He was leaning against the wall, but as soon as he saw me near him, he shrugged off of it and crossed his arms over his chest.

"My name is Huey," he said as I got closer. I saw he was wearing a sailor's uniform.

"Nice to meet you Huey," I said. "I'm Rowan. Do you mind stepping aside, I'd like you go up and see Jasmine and Amphy."

"You have to get past me if you wanna go up and see them," he said and I let my breath out.

"They're on the next floor?" I asked.

"Yes, are you battling me or not? You can turn around now if you don't want to," he replied.

"Oh no," I shook my head. "Let's battle."

"Go, Octillery!" Huey the sailor instantly reacted, tossing a pokéball on the ground in front of him. A small, red Pokémon with tentacles appeared on the ground. I grabbed my Pokédex and held it out towards the slimy looking Pokémon.

"Octillery, the Jet Pokémon," the Pokédex told me. "Its instinct is to bury itself in holes. It often steals the nest holes of others to sleep in."

"A water type," I muttered as I looked at the Pokédex. "I know just who to use," I grabbed a pokéball as I tucked my Pokédex away. "Flaaffy, go!" I wanted to make this a quick battle. "Flaaffy, Thunderbolt!" I shouted as soon as she materialized. "Show this hotshot what you're made of!"

"Flaaffy!" My Pokémon shrieked as it built up a quick charge and zapped Huey's Pokémon. It recoiled in pain and suctioned itself across the floor towards Huey.

"No, get out there and use Octazooka!" The sailor shouted and pushed his Pokémon with the toe of his shoe. "Don't be a pansy."

"You don't have to kick him," I hissed. "If he doesn't want to battle, then don't make him!"

"I caught him for a reason!" The man snapped back at me. "Go Octillery, use Octazooka! Now!"

"Flaaffy, don't give him a chance, Thunder!"

Flaaffy summoned a great bolt of electricity which fried the jet Pokémon in its tracks. It had been preparing to fire from the snout on its face, but froze mid-attack as Flaaffy's attack knocked him out. It tumbled onto its side.

"First those two dopey kids and now you!" The sailor shouting, glaring down at his Pokémon. He swung his foot back to kick at his unconscious Pokémon.

"Espeon! A weak Psychic!" I quickly shouted.

Espeon leapt in front of me and next to Flaaffy and concentrated on the sailor. A blue aura surrounded his leg as Espeon's mild attack took effect. His foot was frozen in the air. "If you kick your Pokémon, I'm going to be forced to turn you in," I said to him. "Your Pokémon doesn't deserve that. It deserves to be trained."

"I already evolved it from a Remoraid, what else do you expect?" He spat at me. He grabbed a pokéball from his waist and returned his Pokémon to it.

"I expect you to learn what you're doing," I hissed as I pushed past him with Flaaffy and Espeon in tow. "Holy Murkrow."

I headed up the stairs, now holding Flaaffy. Her little feet and stumpy lower legs didn't handle steps very well. I pushed the door open that was at the top of the staircase, there had been far too many stairs, I found myself in a brightly lit room.

"Hello," Jasmine stood up as I entered. Sitting on a bed next to her was a yellow Pokémon with a large, red gem on its forehead. "May I help you?"

"You battled me a few days ago," I said. "Rowan Eden. We both were sure I had lost, but my Quilava surprised us both at the end. He ended up evolving afterwards."

"Ah yes," Jasmine smiled. "I remember that. You had a Mareep too, I told you to bring her here."

"Well," I set Flaaffy on the ground. "She evolved, but I still brought her."

"Ah well, bring her over here to Amphy," Jasmine waved to me and I lifted Flaaffy yet again. I brought her over to the bed Amphy was sitting on and set her down.

"Flaaf!" My Pokémon cheered as she looked up at her evolved form.

"Amphy loves socializing with her own species," Jasmine smiled.

"You come up here often?" I asked.

"Oh yes, more so now ever since Amphy came down with a severe illness several weeks ago," Jasmine explained. "I had to have a trainer go all the way to Cianwood to get medicine for her. I just couldn't leave her side."

"The trainer agreed easily?" I asked. "A lot of people just want a battle and then go, most don't take the time to care about Pokémon that aren't theirs."

Jasmine chuckled. "I thought of that too," she said. "I told her if she wanted to battle me, she had to fetch that medicine. It worked like charm."

"I'm assuming the medicine also worked," I said, looking at the Ampharos that appeared to be deep in conversation with Flaaffy and Espeon.

"Beautifully, Amphy was lighting up the seas again in no time," Jasmine nodded.

"It must get rather lonely for her to be up here, all alone," I muttered.

"You would think so," Jasmine replied. "But enough trainers come visit her and I'm here often enough that being alone every once in awhile is a nice change of pace for Amphy."

"Oh, I don't feel nearly as bad then," I laughed.

Jasmine laughed. "It's sweet of you to, but don't worry about something that is taken care of."

"Good point," I said.

Espeon walked over to me. '_She's tired, she wants to be left alone now._'

"According to my Pokémon, Amphy's tired," I said, walking over to take Flaaffy off the bed. "Thank you," I nodded to Amphy, who bowed back at me slightly with a bend of her long neck. "You both have a good night."

"You too Rowan," Jasmine called as I headed for the exit. "It was good seeing you again."

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Ashley asked as entered the Pokémon Center again. She was sitting on a bench with a male trainer. He looked like the same boy who had been on the ferry from Cianwood. I waved towards the door.<p>

"I went to the top of the lighthouse to see Amphy," I answered, setting all my pokéballs, including Espeon's, onto the counter to have all my Pokémon checked over before the next morning.

"Amphy?" Ashley asked.

"She's an Ampharos," I said. "She lights the lighthouse at night to warn boats they're getting close to land."

"I wanna catch her!" Ashley shot to her feet.

"You can't catch her Ashley," I hissed at her as the nurse handed my Pokémon back to me. "Don't be stupid," I said as I released Espeon.

'_Isn't she always stupid?_' Espeon appeared and snickered.

"Good point," I agreed with a laugh. I walked away from Ashley to sit in at table with booth seats on either side. The table I chose was next to a window. Espeon sat on the bench next to me, happily staring out the window at the impending night. I sat for a few moments before Doug finally joined me, occupying the booth seat across from me. I looked over at him and offered him a smile before looking back out the window.

The door opened and I glanced over my shoulder. It was a trainer bringing in his Pokémon. I turned back around, then I had to do a double-take. I recognized this particular trainer in a sailor's uniform.

"I used all my stupid revives and potions on it," the man was hissing as he handed his single pokéball over to the nurse. "It just kept fainting against every single trainer that came along! What a useless Pokémon."

"I battled him," I muttered.

Doug, who had been staring at the sailor, now looked at me. "And?"

"He doesn't treat his Pokémon very well," I sighed. "An Octillery, kind of a weird looking Pokémon, but a Pokémon all the same."

"Doesn't treat it well? Does he yell at it like he's yelling at that nurse now," Doug nodded his head towards the counter. "Because I think everyone yells at their Pokémon at some point. They get frustrated and-"

"He was going to kick it after the Pokémon had passed out," I said, interrupting Doug. "The only reason he didn't is because Espeon stopped him."

Espeon looked away from the glass for just a moment to flash Doug one of her bright, little smiles.

"Oh," Doug muttered as he continued to stare at the trainer. "That's never any good."

"I agree," I nodded.

"I hope he doesn't stay like that," Doug said before leaving the bench to walk away from me. I stared after him, then looked over at Espeon. She merely shrugged as she looked at me for a moment.

"Is there a Rowan Eden here?" A nurse called out from the counter.

I shot out of the booth, I felt Espeon follow me. "Right here," I called to her.

"Phone call," she pointed to the booth near the counter. "Professor Evergreen."

"I wonder what he wants," I muttered to myself as I sat down on the stool and hit the receiving button.

After a moment, a very concerned looking Professor Evergreen flashed across the screen. "Rowan, finally! I've been trying to get a hold of you since the last time we talked," he said to me.

"Yea, I didn't really come back to the PokéCenter before I left for Cianwood and the phone was down in Cianwood's PokéCenter," I told him with a shrug. "What's up?"

"Will you please don the headphones that come attached to the phone?" Professor Evergreen asked. "This is a conversation of the utmost privacy."

I furrowed my brow, but did as he asked and put on the headphones. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You told me last time we spoke that you were traveling with a young man," Professor Evergreen said.

"Yea," I nodded. "Do-"

"Don't say his name, Douglas, right?" Professor Evergreen seemed exceedingly nervous. "Right?" He pressed when I didn't answer right away.

"Yea," I said again.

"Rowan, I need both you and Ashley to stop traveling with him," Professor Evergreen said to me, a stern look coming over his face.

"I don't understand, why?" I asked.

"He's a very dangerous person Rowan," he said. "Stop traveling with him."

"Professor Evergreen, I don't understand how you could know him that well," I said to him, shaking my head. As the comment left my mouth though, I remembered Doug telling me about Professor Evergreen. He seemed to have known him pretty well, so maybe Evergreen did know him.

"Believe me Rowan, please just trust me," the professor was saying.

"Professor Evergreen," I said slowly, deciding to ask him since I knew I would never get the answer from Doug. "How do you know this? Why is Doug dangerous?"

Professor Evergreen let out his breath. "Douglas stole a Pokémon from me a little less than a year ago. He's a member of Team Rocket."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Twenty-Three: So who figured out Doug's secret identity? :D Well, it's not over yet! :D There are more surprises with him. (: Aren't ya excited?<p>

Fun Fact: Huey is a sailor that actually is inside the lighthouse, and he does battle you! I can't remember if the Pokemon he uses is an Octillery though. :/ Research! :D Someone should find out if that is the Pokemon he uses. (:

Also, there was a fun Crystal reference in this chapter, who caught it? :D I would assume it's in the Gold and Silver version too? I don't actually know, I've never played either of those.

To psykokwak and PokemonLuver/Hannah: Thank you very, very much to both of you. You both said very kind things that made me feel incredibly better about my cat's situation. To know that people care, even when they haven't met the amazingness that is my cat, it just means the world to me!

Here is chapter twenty-three. Fun secret identity stuff. It was pretty relaxed otherwise. No gym battles, I know there was a long string of them otherwise. I'm going to do more character development and stuff when they go to Kanto. Who wants Ashley to stay with the group when they go to Kanto? I'm honestly at a crossroad with her because she can go one of two ways. So who wants her to stay with Rowan and who wants me to do my other evil plan? Let me know please! (:

It's thundering outside and raining. I love it.

Review/comment and subscribe.


	24. Chapter 24: The Lake of Rage

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Four:<p>

The Lake of Rage.

I shook Ashley awake, clamping one of my hands over her mouth as I did so. It was sometime after three in the morning. Ashley's eyes flashed open and when she finally recognized me, she glared at me. "Please," I whispered. "Don't be loud."

I slowly dropped my hand away from her mouth and she arched her eyebrow. "What are you doing Rowan?"

"We have to go," I hissed and hurried away from her. I grabbed my backpack off the floor and glanced over at Doug. He was still asleep, so it seemed. I turned and waved for Espeon and Ashley to follow me.

"You're moving too fast," Ashley snapped.

"Shh," I whipped around and pressed my finger against my lips. I glanced over at Doug, he shifted in his sleep, but didn't seem to wake. "Come on."

"What are we doing?" She called quietly after me as she slipped her shoes on and threw her satchel over her shoulders and donned her belt with her pokéballs on it.

"I'll explain outside," I turned to face Ashley as I stood at the door of the building. I froze as I faced the counter of the PokéCenter. Perched on the counter was that Pokémon, the ghostly silhouette of a Pokémon. It held a sack in what I could now definitely tell was its mouth, and there was something in the bag. I stared at the Pokémon for a moment, it stared back at me.

Ashley turned around and slapped her hands over her mouth to stifle a scream. I stared at the Pokémon, then slowly held the door open. In a flash of a shadowy movement, the Pokémon was out of the building with the loaded sack in its mouth.

"You just let it go," Ashley hurried over to me.

I waved her out the door, Espeon followed after her. "It was doing the right thing for that Pokémon."

"What Pokémon?" Ashley asked as I came outside and slowly closed the PokéCenter door.

"Whichever Pokémon had an abusive trainer," I said. I immediately thought of the sailor and I couldn't help to wonder if that was his Pokémon.

* * *

><p>"So, you just know he's dangerous?" Ashley repeated as we walked along Route 42 towards Mahogany Town. "That's all you know?"<p>

"Right," I lied. Professor Evergreen had told me most everything there was to know about Douglas. His involvement with Team Rocket, his thieving past, his current ties to the criminal gang, I knew it all.

"Well, if he's just dangerous that makes him even more sexy," Ashley shrugged. "We shouldn't have left him."

"Then you can go back and get him," I stopped and shouted at her. "I don't want you around anyways."

Ashley stared after me as I stormed off down the road. After a moment, I heard her run up beside me. "You know, I was pretty sure you had a crush on him," she said to me.

"I didn't," I hissed through clenched teeth. Sure, I had lied again, but since it was only slightly this time, it didn't count as much.

"I could have sworn that you-"

"Just knock it off," I sighed as we neared the edge of the road. Out in front of us there was a small lake that cut us of off from the rest of the path.

"Now what?" Ashley asked.

"Noctowl!" I tossed my pokéball into the air and the owl Pokémon appeared. "Can you fly us across the lake?" I asked, pointing across the water. The bird looked over his shoulder at the distance then back towards me. He nodded. "You can go first," I waved Ashley towards my Noctowl's back.

"Are you kidding me?" Ashley hissed. "I'm not getting on there! He probably has all sorts of bugs embedded in those nasty feathers."

'_Let her find her own way across,_' Espeon muttered as she crawled up onto Noctowl's shoulders.

"Fine then, find your own way across," I said to her before jumping on Noctowl. He flew across the water swiftly, and landed gently on the other side. I returned him to his pokéball as soon as we had landed and dismounted. I glanced across the river at Ashley. "I'll see you in Mahogany?" I called back to her.

"Wait, send your stupid bird back over here," she shouted.

"He's not a stupid bird," I crossed my arms over my chest. "So change that, or you can be stuck there and swim across."

"Fine," Ashley sighed. "Send Noctowl back over here."

"Do I hear the magic word?" I cupped my hand to my ear.

"Please!"

"Go Noctowl!" I shouted, releasing my Pokémon again. He remained in the air looking at me. "Go get Ashley," I said to him. "And bring her over here as ungracefully as possible."

'_Nice touch,_' Espeon chuckled.

"Thanks," I laughed as I watched Noctowl fly across the water. He dropped without landing and grabbed Ashley's arms in his talons. He started to fly across the water, barely flying high enough to keep her feet out of the water.

"What is your Pokémon doing!" Ashley screamed as she tucked her feet up.

"Bringing you over," I laughed. Noctowl dropped her instead of setting her gently on the ground. She landed on her butt and turned to shout at Noctowl. I returned him before her words flooded out. "He's an easily angered Pokémon, I would watch your mouth around him. Just saying," I laughed.

"Shut up," she hissed as she stood up off the ground and wiped the seat of her pants off. "I can't believe what that dumb-"

"Uh," I held my hand up towards her face and held Noctowl's pokéball up in my other hand. "I'll make him drag you back across the water."

Ashley huffed and took off down the road in a pouting stomp. I laughed to myself and looked down at Espeon. She was staring after Ashley with an amused stare. "Was that too much?" I asked her, trying to hide my laughter.

'_Definitely not,_' Espeon's laughter echoed my own.

* * *

><p>"Gym Closed?" Ashley read the sign hanging on the Mahogany Town gym's door. "Why is it closed? It can't be closed."<p>

"Obviously it is," I sighed as I turned away and headed for the Pokémon Center. "Come on Ash, someone in here is bound to know what's going on."

Like Ecruteak and New Bark, Mahogany Town was relatively small. So small in fact, that it didn't even had a market, but a strange old man that was attempting to sell weird herbs. He had said to Ashley and I he was trying to make enough money so he could start his own radio station. We had smiled and nodded, then quickly left the building.

I pushed the door to the PokéCenter open and walked up to the counter. I smiled at the nurse. "What can I do for you?" She asked with a smile.

"Do you know where the Gym Leader is?" I asked as Ashley came up beside me.

"We want to battle her," Ashely added.

"Him," the nurse corrected her. "As far as I know, Pryce is still up at the Lake of Rage."

"Lake of Rage?" I repeated.

"I don't like the sound of that," Ashley muttered. "Let's not go there."

"Why?" I ignored her and asked.

"Something is happening to the Magikarp that inhabit the lake," the nurse answered, "Pryce is trying to figure out who, and what is causing it."

"Thanks," I said as I turned towards the door. "The Lake of Rage is north of here, isn't it?" I called back to the nurse.

"Yes ma'am," she nodded. "Just north of here."

"Thanks," I said and left the Pokémon Center. Ashley hurried out after me.

"You're not planning on going up there, are you?" She asked me, sounding slightly nervous.

"Of course I am," I replied. "You are more than welcome to stay here, I'm sure I can solve the problem on my own."

'_Well, maybe not on your own,_' Espeon chuckled, '_but with my help, you definitely can._'

"Espeon and I can handle whatever it is," I corrected myself.

"No! I want to go now," Ashley shook her head. "Come on, let's go."

She hurried out of Mahogany Town and to the north. We walked quickly, following the path and avoiding any trainer we caught sight of. As we neared the lake, Espeon suddenly shrunk back and let out a wail. "Espeon!" I shouted, turning around and squatting down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with her?" Ashley bent down next to me, looking at Espeon.

'_There's a horrible sound Rowan,_' Espeon explained as she shook her head.

"Here," I grabbed her pokéball off my belt. "Get in here."

'_No, no,_' she shook her head and took a deep breath. '_I'll be okay._'

I stared at her for a moment more, then straightened up. We crossed the rest of the distance to the edge of the Lake of Rage. "I can hear a low whine," I muttered.

'_Imagine that a thousand times higher and you'll have what I'm hearing,_' Espeon said, her voice sounded pained in my mind.

"You really ought to get in your pokéball," I told her and she again shook her head.

'_I'm sure that I'll be of help in one form or another,_' she said.

"What is going on here?" I muttered, looking around. "Nothing seems wrong."

As the words left my lips, a Magikarp leapt from the water covered in a white light. "It's evolving!" Ashley shouted.

Sure enough, the fish Pokémon began to change in its body shape and structure. It grew to more than ten times its size and its body elongated like a snake. The newly evolve Gyarados splashed back into the water.

"Woo-hoo!" Someone called out to the left of Ashley and I. We both glanced in that direction as two young men came surging out of the bushes, dressed in all black. "We got another one!"

"Hey!" I shouted, stepping towards them.

"Rowan," Ashley hissed, grabbing my arms. "Look how they're dressed, all black. They're Team Rocket!"

"Fall back!" The same guy shouted. "Regroup!"

Both men disappeared back into the bushes and I whipped around to glare at Ashley. "We needed to stop them! They were going to catch that Gyarados."

'_Something isn't right Rowan,_' Espeon muttered as she stared out across the water. Her ears were flattened against her head due to the noise. '_It takes a lot of training for a Magikarp to evolve into a Gyarados. It doesn't normally happen in the wild._'

"What do you mean?" I stepped back towards her.

"Can you understand her or something?" Ashley asked behind me.

Espeon shrugged. '_Something is forcing these Magikarp to evolve._'

"Team Rocket couldn't do that," I murmured as I looked out towards the water. "Could they?"

"Do what?" Ashley inquired.

Again I ignored her as I thought. "Hey!" Someone shouted off to the side and I snatched a pokéball from my waist, expecting it to be the two Team Rocket grunts again. "What are you two doing here? It's not safe!"

An older man with white hair and a blue trench coat on walked over to us. "Well!" He spat, stopping in front of us. "Speak up!"

"We're sorry sir," Ashley said. "We're actually looking for Pryce, the Gym Leader of Mahogany Town."

"Ashley," I murmured under my breath. "That's Pryce."

"I am Pryce," he echoed what I had just said, glaring at Ashley.

"Sir," I stepped in front of her. "We were looking for you, but when I heard that something was happening at the lake, I was just wondering if I could be of any help."

"No, a small child like you? I will take care of this," Pryce turned away from me.

"What's causing the Magikarp to evolve?" I called after him. "Maybe something's forcing them," I said as he turned back around to stare at me. I waved to Espeon, who was now standing at my feet. "She can hear the sound, a radio wave she said."

"How can you possibly know what she has to say?" Pryce stepped towards me.

"We can communicate," I said. "Through thoughts. Show him Espeon," I waved down to her and up to Pryce.

Pryce directed his stare down at my Pokémon, and after a moment his eyebrow arched. Suddenly a deep laugh exploded from his chest. "What a fine Pokémon!" he proclaimed happily. "So witty."

I looked down at Espeon, furrowing my brow. '_I said that it was nice to meet him,_' Espeon shrugged. '_But I tripped over the word nice, and it came out 'ice' to meet you._'

I laughed to myself. "She's definitely a character," I smiled at Pryce. "We just want to help."

Pryce looked out across the water of the lake. "Radio waves, huh? That makes no sense, the only radio tower…" his voice trailed off as he thought. "I haven't yet been able to figure out what is triggering this issue yet."

'_Or who,_' Espeon said, nodding towards the bush that the grunts had disappeared into a few moments before.

"Right," I muttered, then I stepped up next to Pryce. "I don't think it's what Pryce," I said to him and he looked over at me.

"Excuse me?" His brow furrowed.

"I think it's who," I said.

"Who?" He echoed me.

"Team Rocket," I whispered.

"The Rockets," Pryce hissed. "I should have guessed as much."

"We saw a couple of them run off," Ashley quickly said. I glared over at her, how dare she steal my thunder.

"Where to?" She waved in the direction the grunts had disappeared in. "Please ladies, stay here."

The older man hustled away from us and carefully picked through the brush. "Now what?" Ashley looked over at me.

"I don't know."

'_We should see if we can find where the signal is stemming from,_' Espeon suggested. '_I believe that would be helpful._'

"Good idea," I nodded in agreement. "Where do we start looking though?"

"Looking for what?" Ashley asked.

'_I can't tell,_' Espeon said as she walked away from me slightly. '_The signal is strong in all directions, it doesn't weaken or strengthen anywhere._'

"So based off just sound, we can't tell where its stationed?" I reiterated.

"I am so confused!" Ashley wailed.

'_Precisely,_' Espeon agreed.

Ashley opened her mouth to complain again, but a male's voice cut her off. "Look Alex, we got 'em alone now."

"I see that Tim," a second voice chimed in. "Now that that old man has run off, we can easily take care of these two."

"The grunts!" Ashley shrieked as we turned and found the two men in dark clothing creeping back towards us. "What do we do?"

"We battle them," I hissed.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Twenty-four: Team Rocket, freaking finally! There will be a lot more of them in Kanto. I promise. They're going to be very angry with our heroine.<p>

So, I decided what I'm going to do with Ashley, she probably won't stay with the group. I hope that's cool with all of you! She will still be part of the story, (a major part), but I don't know if she'll be traveling with Rowan. I think I can make her develop into a better character that way. Unless one of you are extremely attached to her…

After rereading it, this isn't one of my favorite chapters. I'm not sure why. I mean it's setting up for the next couple chapters, but I don't know...maybe it's just too boring for me.

Thanks to: _**Delu**_, _**psykokwak54**_, _**FunTerry**_, and _**hey-hi-oh**_! All of your reviews make me extremely happy! I wish I could post a hundred chapters a day for you all! :D But…there aren't a hundred chapters. Haha. I'm trying to finish the story so I can post more than one chapter a day. That should be sometime…this summer. Hopefully.

I do have a sequel planned! :D I just haven't started writing it down yet, it's all in my head. I'm kinda weird. When I have writer's block it's usually because I have another story that's struggling to come out. How weird is that? I've written many an original story that way.

Sorry, enough of that tangent. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Review/comment and subscribe! (:


	25. Chapter 25: Team Rocket!

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Five:<p>

Team Rocket!

"Go! Raticate!" One of the grunts shouted.

"Come on out Zubat," the second guy yelled as he produced a pokéball.

The rat Pokémon and bat Pokémon appeared on the grass just ahead of the rockets as Ashley sidled up closer to me. "I can take on Raticate," she said. "You get the Zubat."

"It'll be my pleasure," I muttered, then raised my voice as I pointed out across towards the small bat Pokémon flapping its wings to hover in the air. "Espeon! Go!"

Espeon launched herself out ahead of me, staring down the Zubat ahead of her. Ashley grabbed a pokéball from her belt and tossed it into the air. "Flareon! Let's do this!"

"Those are some good Pokémon," one grunt laughed, he had blonde hair sticking out from under his hat. The Raticate was standing out in front of him.

"That's what I was thinking too Alex," the second chuckled. His hair was a darker brown. "We'll have to take them Pokémon from these girls when we beat 'em!"

"Enough talk!" Ashley spat. "Flareon! Fire Blast Raticate!"

"Espeon, use Psychic on Zubat," I shouted afterwards, throwing my hand out dramatically towards the small, blue bat across the grass from her.

Espeon planted her feet while Flareon gathered a huge fireball in her mouth. Espeon thrust her head upwards and her jewel lit up. An aura surrounded Zubat which slammed it into the ground at Espeon's control. Flareon shot the fireball towards Raticate, the fire attack acquired arms and legs as it moved towards its target.

Both Zubat and Raticate slowly picked themselves off the ground. "Raticate," the blonde Rocket shouted. "Use Hyper Fang on Flareon!"

"Zubat, use Leech Seed on Espeon," the other grunt commanded.

"Dodge!" Ashley and I retaliated at the same time.

"Espeon, Psybeam!"

"Flareon, Flamethrower!"

Espeon jumped forward by several bounds, evading the Leech Seed that had been launched at her. She then stopped and called a high note out as the gem on her forehead lit up and sent an almost translucent beam towards Zubat.

Flareon leapt up next to Espeon and let loose a torrent of flames towards Raticate as Zubat pummeled into the ground, unconscious. Raticate fell backwards, but managed to stay cognizant. He pushed himself back onto his feet as the dark-haired Rocket recalled his Pokémon. "Raticate," the blonde rocket hurriedly said, panic present in his tone. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Espeon, Confusion!"

"I said I got Raticate!" Ashley snapped at me.

Espeon reacted instantly to my command, leaping in front of Flareon, who was still awaiting Ashley's next orders. Waves rippled across the air towards Raticate as its eyes rolled back into its head and it toppled over, out for good.

"This is not the time to argue," I hissed, pushing around her to grab the Rockets before they fled the scene. We needed information from them.

"Recall your Pokémon Alex, we gotta go inform the others!" The dark-haired grunt hissed. "Hurry, come on!"

"You took my KO!" Ashley grabbed my arm as I darted towards the already fleeing Team Rocket members.

"Ashley, stop! They're getting away!" I shouted, ripping my arm from her grasp.

"Good, I hope they do get away!" She folded her arms across her chest and twisted away from me.

I glanced over my shoulder as the two Rockets, completely clad in black clothing, leapt into the brush again. I narrowed my eyes, the last I saw of them was the black beret on top of their heads. And something clicked in my mind.

"That guy," I hissed, whirling around to grab Ashley's arm and yank her in my direction. "The one that ran into me in Goldenrod, he was dressed exactly like those two!" I explained, pointing back towards the brush where the Rockets had disappeared.

"He was Team Rocket!" Ashley squealed, forgetting her anger.

"How is Goldenrod connected to the Lake of Rage?" I quickly said, then turned in order to think to myself as I released my grasp on Ashley. "Uh! What did he say to me after running into me!"

'_The Radio Tower,_' Espeon said.

"What?" I looked over at her.

'_That's where he said he was going,_' Espeon reminded me. '_And that's what Goldenrod and the Lake of Rage have in common._'

"The sound," I murmured.

"What is going on?" Ashley asked.

Espeon nodded her head, her ears still flattened against her head. '_The sound is caused by a radio wave-_'

"From a Radio Tower," I finished her sentence and again she nodded.

"The Radio Tower?" Ashley shrieked. "In Goldenrod City? Team Rocket's invaded the Radio Tower?"

"We have to go back," I decided.

* * *

><p>"Down there," Ashley and I peeked around the corner of a red-bricked building and down a long street. "It's down there," Ashley pointed down the street.<p>

"You're sure?" I asked.

Ashley glared over her shoulder at me and then pointed upwards. "Do you see that huge building looming up over everything else?"

"Yea," I looked up at the tower she was referring to.

"See the radio antennae on top?" She asked next and I knew where this was going. It was an attempt to make me feel like an idiot.

"Yea," I sighed.

"It's the Radio Tower," Ashley hissed. Her attempt succeeded.

"It's a huge building," I muttered, moving past my embarrassment. "It's bound to be swarming with Rockets! There's no way we can beat all the members that are guaranteed to be in there."

"I took a tour of it," Ashley smiled at me. "The chairman took a liking to me and decided that he wanted to share his knowledge with me," she explained. "I know all the shortcuts inside the building."

"How old is this guy?" I daringly asked, I was sure I already knew the answer though.

"He's…experienced," Ashley hesitated a moment then answered. She shrugged and I made a face as a shudder went down my body.

"Gross," I mumbled.

"This is irrelevant! We need to get into that building!" Ashley went darting away from our spying place and running down the street towards the tower.

"Ashley!" I hissed, swinging out to try and grab her, I missed. I had to leave the place I had been crouching in order to hurry after her. "We have to think out our strategy of infiltration!"

"Definitely Team Rocket!" Ashley shouted over shoulder at me.

"Stop Ash!" I snapped. I passed by a large building that had a railway track running out behind it, the track cut through the middle of Goldenrod. It was the Magnet Train station building. It would take a trainer from Goldenrod in Johto to Saffron City in Kanto extremely quickly, or so my father had told me. As I passed the door, it opened and someone leaned out and snatched me into the building. In an attempt to save myself, I grabbed Espeon's tail, but only succeeded in dragging her in with me.

Before the door shut, I saw the two grunts guarding the Radio Tower door grab Ashley and drag her into the building. "Holy Murkrow! Ashley!"

"Stop!" The person who had grabbed me whipped me around and I found myself face to face with Doug. "You just relax, it's her own damn fault."

"I can't just let Team Rocket have their way with her!" I shouted, then gasped. "You're Team Rocket! You set us up!"

Doug's eyebrow arched onto his forehead. "I'm what? And I did what?"

I stared at him. "What are you doing here?" I finally shouted at him, successfully ripping my arm out of his grasp.

He cleared his throat. "I can be wherever I want to be," he spat back at me after hesitating for a moment. "You should just be glad that I _was _here to save your scrawny, little ass."

"I am not scrawny!" I hissed as I fought the strong urge to stomp my foot against the ground as hard as I could.

'_Rowan,_' Espeon suddenly hissed, '_forget this silly argument! We need to get into the Radio Tower._'

I looked down at her, realizing she was right. "I have to go," I said as I glanced back up at Doug's face. "I may not be particularly fond of her, but Ashley needs my help."

"And," Doug grabbed my arm again as I turned away from him, "you need my help."

I cast a glare down at his hand holding onto me before looking back up to his face. "I don't think so," I retorted through pursed lips. "How could you possibly help me?"

He let out a breath. "I have a plan, but it requires you to trust me."

* * *

><p>I was having a hard time staying calm. I didn't even have Espeon to tell me how silly I was being. She was safely stored away in her pokéball. I threw a side glance up at Doug. He looked completely different in the all black outfit and with a black beret on top of his head. His hair hung low into his eyes, shadowing his eyes so he looked even darker. His Umbreon walked just ahead of us as we neared the Radio Tower.<p>

"Halt!" One Rocket shouted as we neared, then he smiled. "Look who finally returned. You see this man?" He called to the other grunt.

"Hey, hey Dougie!" The second grunt laughed. "We thought you were a goner for sure."

Dougie? Criminal gangs like Team Rocket called people Dougie?

"Yea, well," Doug laughed back, I glanced up at him again. He had a dark, malicious smile across his face. "The Boss knew what I was up to," he now pulled his arm up, the one he was hanging on to me with. I was pulled up onto my tiptoes. "Just caught another brat snooping around where she didn't belong."

"She'll go well with the other little pretty thing Susanne caught awhile ago," a grunt laughed.

Doug threw a glance up at the tower. "Which floor?"

"Eighth," one of the two Rocket members answered.

"Thanks," Doug flashed another grim smile before passing between the two guards and into the building. He glanced over his shoulder as he herded me towards the elevator. "We probably won't be able to take this all the way up," he murmured.

"Why not?"

"Team Rocket may be a criminal gang," he said, "but that does not mean that they're stupid."

He pressed the eighth floor button, but as he had assumed, the elevator shuddered to a stop on the sixth floor. "Shit," Doug hissed as the door dinged open. He quickly snatched up my wrist and dragged me out of the machine.

"Halt," someone shouted, a woman's voice. "Who goes there?"

"Susanne," Doug cooed as the woman came into view, two men followed behind her, all three in the black Team Rocket attire. I bit back a wretch at Doug's suaveness.

"Well, well Douglas," she stopped just ahead of him, placing her hand on her hip as she cocked her hip off to the side. "Fancy seeing you again."

"Fancy that," he replied nonchalantly.

A nervous feeling formed in the pit of stomach as I stared at the woman. Something didn't feel right about this at all. Doug was too comfortable with this whole thing.

"And who is this?" The woman now affixed her glare on me.

"Bringing her up to the boss on the eighth floor," Doug muttered, yanking sharply on my wrist. "Isn't that right?"

"The boss ain't here," one of the two men said and Doug looked over to him.

"He's not?"

"Nope."

"Doug," I whispered. I felt slightly betrayed and I couldn't shake the horrible feeling that something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. "I don't want to do this anymore."

He threw a glare down at me. I immediately know why I didn't trust him. He was still a member of Team Rocket, loyal to only them. I shouldn't have ever trusted him.

I wrenched my wrist out of his grasp and ducked under his arms when he swung around to grab me again. I turned and hurried back in the direction of the elevator. "Rowan," Doug shouted after me.

"Don't worry about it Doug," I heard the woman say calmly. "Rick, Caleb…fetch."

I heard the footfall of the two grunts as they raced in my direction. I hit the button to take the elevator down, but the machine didn't react fast enough. One of the Rocket's grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder. I let out a squeal as my diaphragm was pressed uncomfortably against his shoulder.

"Now, take her upstairs. You know the pass code to get up to the eighth floor," Susanne commanded them.

"Right away," the one that was holding me replied.

"Umbreon," Doug spoke now. "Quick Attack, go!"

"Doug?" Susanne sounded confused.

"Go, Slowking," Doug shouted and I assumed he had thrown a pokéball to release the Pokémon he'd mentioned.

"I don't think so," Susanne hissed now as Umbreon slammed into the back of the knees of the man who was holding me. I dropped painfully hard onto the floor. "Golbat, go!" Susanne called out a Pokémon of her own.

"Slowking, use Psychic on Golbat," Doug shouted as he ran over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet before following through and slamming his foot into the stomach of the other Rocket member. "Umbreon, help Slowking, use Shadowball!" He shouted as he thrust his elbow down between the shoulder blades of the Rocket.

Umbreon bounded over next to Slowking, who had already weakened Golbat considerably with its Psychic technique. Umbreon's Shadowball knocked it out, but Susanne was nowhere to be seen. I whipped around and found she was trying to come up behind Doug to hit him in back of the head with a metal pole.

As Doug was now fighting both of the male grunts off, the other had finally recovered from Umbreon's Quick Attack, I pushed off the wall and towards the woman. I stuck my foot out and successfully tripped her, causing her to drop the metal rod. She instantly whipped around, glaring at me.

Without missing a beat, I swung up with a closed fist and slammed it into the side of her head. She was first stunned that I had struck her, then a look of absolute fury crossed her features. "You little-" she hissed.

I interrupted her by slugging my fist into her nose, which caused an intense amount of pain to shoot up my hand. I stomped my foot down onto her toes as hard as I could, then swung my elbow into her gut. This was an easy technique for me to use due to the fact that I had watched too much television as a child. I could beat someone up.

Copying Doug's technique, I slammed my elbow in between her shoulder blades as she was bent over, holding her stomach. As she collapsed to the ground, a light blue aura surrounded her and carried her off to a corner, where Doug had already managed to tie the other two thugs up.

"Thanks, return Slowking," Doug said, holding out his ball. Slowking's Psychic was released on Susanne and she dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Doug grabbed her and tied her up like the other two. He then turned and faced me, glaring at me. I tried to flash him a weak smile to know avail. "I told you to trust me," he hissed as he walked towards me and pointed his finger into my face. Umbreon followed behind him, throwing a red-eyed glare up at me as he passed by me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered lamely as I hurried after him. We quickly took the stairs up, without bothering to stop on the seventh floor. Doug rushed up the last flight of stairs, easily taking the steps three at a time. Umbreon was hot on his tail, and I brought up the rear, panting and nearly out of breath. "What a pansy," I mumbled to myself as Doug pushed the door open to the eighth floor.

"No one is here," Doug muttered as he stepped out of the staircase. I followed after him, struggling to catch a breath after running up the two flights of stairs.

"Doug," I said, pointing across the small room that was the eighth floor as I pulled out Espeon's pokéball and released her. "Maybe we should start there." Espeon glanced up at me, then over at the door I had just acknowledged.

Doug threw a glance over at the door, then grabbed a pokéball off his belt and tossed it across the room. "Go, Feraligatr!" The tall, blue Pokémon appeared across the room. "Hydro Pump the door."

'_That's subtle,_' Espeon sighed and I glanced down at her. '_Blow the door right off its hinges._'

"Maybe he's going for a more dramatic entrance," I shrugged.

'_That's precisely what he's going to get,_' Espeon hissed as Feraligatr opened its mouth and a deluge of water slammed into the door, blowing it inward.

"I hope that didn't hit anyone," I muttered.

Doug rushed into the room, followed by his Pokémon. I walked over to the door and peeked inside before walking in next to Espeon.

'_Rowan! Over there!_' Espeon shouted and darted away from me, ducking behind a large desk in the room. I hurried after her and saw who she was talking about.

"Holy Murkrow," I hissed as I dropped to the ground in front of the older man. His hands were tied behind his back and there was tape over his mouth. "I'm sorry about this," I said to him before ripping the tape off his mouth.

"Behind you!" He shouted.

I whipped around, finding Doug standing behind me and on the other side of the desk. Behind Doug there was a small group of Rockets, Ashley stood in front of a male Rocket. "Ashley!" I yelled, standing up to completely face them.

"Surprisingly Rowan, they're actually really nice," she smiled at me. I arched my eyebrow at her. "It's really not that bad being a hostage."

'_Except that you're a hostage,_' Espeon hissed. '_She really his an idiot, isn't she?_'

"Alright Mark," Doug spoke up, "how about you just hand over the girl and you guys can go on your way."

The man Doug was talking to shook his head. "I'm afraid this ain't gonna work that way. You guys know what's going on, we have to use her as collateral so you don't interfere."

"I'm going to interfere regardless," Doug hissed.

"Wait," Ashley looked over to me. "He's part of Team Rocket too? That's why we ditched him?"

I shot her a glare, but ignored her otherwise. "We already got what we needed," the man scoffed. "We were just trying to hold the fort so no one else figured out what we were doing," he explained.

'_They don't really know when to keep their mouth's shut, do they?_' Espeon murmured.

"You can keep the old man," the Rocket continued. "He's of no use to us."

"She's not either," I spat. "She's just a nuisance."

"Hey!" Ashley hissed.

"The old man took a likin' to her," the Rocket said, his hands tightened around Ashley's arms. "I did too."

"That's just creepy," I mumbled.

"I'm not letting you escape," Doug hissed. "Feraligatr, no one goes through that door."

"Aw," the Rocket laughed. "You're using the first Pokémon you ever stole! Team Rocket didn't even ask you to get that one. Regardless, we weren't planning on leaving that way."

"Shit!" I heard Doug shout as he grabbed my arm and tossed me over the desk. "Feraligatr, return!" He shouted as he bounded over the desk and Umbreon suddenly appeared crouched next to me. The entire room shook and chill came over the room. Doug straightened up next to me and I heard him whistle. "That's new."

I sat up. On the wall opposite of us, a huge hole was blown out of the side of the building. "What did they do?" The man sitting on the floor asked.

'_See for yourself,_' Espeon said and I glanced over my shoulder as a shroud of light blue enveloped the older man and lifted him to his feet.

"Oh dear," he muttered. "That's going to cost a lot to fix."

"They already got what they came for," Doug was mumbling.

"What did they mean?" I asked him.

"They took something of mine," the man sighed and Doug and I looked over at him. When he didn't say anything further, Doug let out his breath.

"What did they take?" He shouted at the old man.

"I'm certainly not telling you," the man said as I walked behind him and untied his hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said as I walked back out in front of him. "But you can tell us, we're here to help."

"He's one of them," he nodded towards Doug who was still completely clad in his Team Rocket uniform.

I looked over to Doug, then I grabbed the man's arm and pulled him towards me. "You can tell me," I whispered. "I came here to rescue Ashley."

"You must be the scrawny girl she was constantly talking about," the man chuckled and I furrowed my brow.

"I am not scrawny!" I shouted.

'_Rowan, relevance,_' Espeon chided me.

"Look, if you're worried that he'll overhear," I waved to Doug, he looked upwards in annoyance, "you can just think what they took and my Pokémon can retrieve it from your mind," I waved towards Espeon. The man looked over at her as she sat down and nodded.

'_Got it,_' Espeon said, leaping up onto the desk to get a better view of the gaping hole.

"Thank you," I smiled.

He nodded and I turned to tell Doug we could leave. He wasn't standing near me. I turned in a full circle until I finally spotted him leaning out over the hole. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

He glanced over his shoulder at me, he was scowling. "I'm looking, don't get your panties in a knot."

"Can we leave?" I asked, planting my hands on my hips. "We have to get to the Lake of Rage."

Espeon's laugh sounded in my mind. '_You tell him Rowan, take charge._'

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Doug muttered as the nurse handed a plate of food to he and I. I smiled up at her before she turned and headed away from us. "How's your hand?" he asked me.<p>

I glanced over at my right hand, it still throbbed. "It's fine," I said to him, then laughed to myself. "I've never hit anyone before."

"And you wouldn't have had to if you had trusted me," Doug snapped, glaring across the table at me. "And we probably would have gotten your dumb friend back too, successfully."

"Trust you?" My voice immediately rocketed up three octaves and grew in volume.

'_Rowan, inside voice,_' Espeon hissed. '_This is no one's else business but your own._'

I glanced at her, acknowledging she was most definitely right with a nod of my head. I let my breath out slowly as I looked back over to Doug, he was still glaring at me. "If you want me to trust-"

He interrupted me. "You _need_ to trust me if you want to stop Team Rocket."

"Okay," I sighed with a roll of my eyes. "Since _I _need to trust you, _you _need to be straightforward with me."

"About what?" Doug muttered through a mouthful of food.

'_That's attractive,_' Espeon sighed.

"I was thinking the same thing," I remarked sarcastically to her before clearing my throat to readdress my original point. "You're part of Team Rocket."

"No," Doug shook his head.

I waited a moment longer, but Doug said nothing else. "This is when you explain how every Rocket member we crossed in that building you knew."

Doug shrugged as he shoved another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Fine," I snapped, shoving myself out of the booth I was sitting in, giving Doug a smart-ass and nonchalant laugh. "I'll just do it on my own. It was my plan after all to get to Mahogany Town tonight, not stay in Goldenrod."

Doug threw himself across his seat and grabbed my arm. "You can't do it on your own," he said.

"Watch me," I spat, yanking my arm out of his grasp.

Doug let out his breath as I stood there glaring at him with the most detestable look I could muster up. "Sit down please," he finally sighed.

His soft and slightly gentle tone surprised me, so I slowly slid back down into the booth. "You going to tell me then?" I asked him.

Doug looked away from me and out the window. The sun had almost dipped below the horizon, throwing its final rays through the window. "I was a Rocket," he said lowly, looking over at me now. "Was," he emphasized.

"Was," I said to show that I believed him.

"Don't mock me," he hissed. My plan had backfired.

"I wasn't," I muttered.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice catching the soft tone again. "Just don't say anything until I'm done."

"Even if I have a question to ask?" I inquired of him. He shot me a look and I frowned. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"A little less than a year ago," Doug began, I felt like I was about to get his entire life story. "I left New Bark Town."

New Bark? He was from New Bark? Why didn't I remember him?

"No, you wouldn't have known me," he said. "I didn't attend your school, I was home-schooled."

"Oh," I muttered.

"I was sheltered," he laughed to himself. "I didn't know anything about the Pokémon Gym Challenge, or the Elite Four, or Team Rocket," he looked over to me, I met his stare. He cleared his throat. "The information I did know about Pokémon was very limited, only what my father wanted me to know."

"Who is your-"

"I'm getting to that," he held his hand up to stop me.

'_Patience Rowan,_' Espeon muttered, looking away from the window to look over at me.

Doug let out his breath. "A few weeks before the first group of older trainers were about to leave, I found out about the entire Pokémon Trainer to Master Challenge. I found out what my father actually did."

"Doug," I slowly said as a thought formed in my mind.

"He forbade me to even think about going," Doug hissed, his hand clenching into a tight fist. He looked towards the window, all the muscles along his jaw were ground taut. "Asshole, he doesn't have any favorites."

I was right. How had I not seen it before? "Doug?"

He looked over at me, a dark look across his face.

"What is your last name?"

Doug let out his breath as he looked back out the window. His Umbreon, like my Espeon, was staring out into the now dark streets of Goldenrod. "Evergreen," he whispered, then looked over at me. "Douglas Evergreen," he hissed.

"How did I not see the similarities before?" I muttered, tilting my head to the side as I looked at him.

'_It is rather uncanny,_' Espeon cocked her head as she looked at Doug with a curious stare.

Doug was nodding. "Yea, he's my old man."

"And he doesn't trust you at all," I said.

"Why should he?" Doug asked me with a sarcastic laugh. "I mean, with what I did and all."

"What do you mean?"

Doug let out his breath. "Professor Evergreen doesn't have favorites, I'm his son. I of all people know," he said. "When I told him that I wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer, he was so livid," he explained, looking away from me again. "But I wanted to go."

'_Feraligatr_,' I thought.

'_He got it from Professor Evergreen_,' Espeon replied.

I looked at her and shook my head. '_Not quite._'

"Whoever got Totodile," Doug muttered, "of that first group of trainers, was at a severe disadvantage."

I stared at him.

"Because Professor Evergreen only trained it for a few weeks before giving it off to the trainer who wanted it," he muttered and shook his head. "Because I stole the first one."

'_What that Rocket said,_' Espeon murmured.

I nodded. "The first Pokémon you stole, Team Rocket didn't even ask you to steal."

Doug looked at me. "Yup," he agreed. "I ran into them pretty quickly once I left New Bark. My dad had put my name out there for authorities without hesitation."

"And?" I prodded.

"The Rockets found me, thought they could turn me in for some money," he said, then shrugged. "Then they realized my," he hesitated a moment, "my talents, could be used to further their gang."

"And you became a Rocket," I said. Doug nodded in agreement.

"Six months," he said. "For six months I was a member of Team Rocket," he explained. "Stole so many Pokémon for them, from good trainers. And I gave them to Team Rocket," he sounded angry now. "I had to leave, and I had to vow I would do whatever I could to reinstate myself as a legitimate Pokémon Trainer."

"The authorities have already forgotten about you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "They're more concerned with the current person stealing Pokémon," he replied.

"Pokémon," I said and he looked over at me with an eyebrow arched. "It's a Pokémon stealing the other Pokémon."

"And who do you think is commanding that Pokémon?" Doug asked.

"Oh," I whispered. "I didn't think about that part."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Twenty-Five: I would like to share something with you guys. (: This is a segment from a private message sent to me from psykokwak54, here goes:<p>

_~-~My original review started off by saying how Doug seemed like an anti-hero because he "is (or maybe was, we don't know that yet) a member of Team Rocket who may or may not be stealing abused Pokemon and then releasing them to be found by more compassionate trainers. He also has an Umbreon, which seems kinda weird for Team Rocket, because they care more about stealing Pokemon than becoming friends with them, and as we've seen a trainer has to be very friendly with his/her Eevee to have a chance of it evolving into Umbreon." Then it hit me, and I had to rush back into the story to find it (yes, it is 3 am my time, but I got really excited about this). There it was in Chapter 3, staring me right in the face, and it had slipped under my nose throughout our back-and- forth about Doug: '"He [Professor Evergreen] bought one of our Eevees one time. Gave it to his youngest child I believe, he loved it, it loved him."'~-~_

She figured it out before I even posted this chapter, I am so proud of her and glad that my little hint at the beginning of the story didn't go unnoticed! I felt so witty when I typed it up! So yes! Doug is solved for the most part, hooray!

Thanks again to: **_Delu_**, **_psykokwak54_**, **_FunTerry_** and **_hey-hi-oh_**! I'm glad that you guys like the story so much! :D

As I mentioned...last chapter? I believe, there will be MORE Team Rocket in Kanto. I guess the reason the Johto Region is so much battle, battle, battle and not a lot of training/pokemon-trainer interaction is because I was getting use to the genre and the writing style. So I promise that Kanto will be a lot more exciting as far as side stuff goes. It won't just be battle after battle after battle after battle. (:

As always, review/comment and subscribe!


	26. Chapter 26: Busted!

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Six:<p>

Busted!

"What, you think I'm an idiot?" Doug asked me as he dragged me towards the Pokémon Center in Mahogany Town.

"No, but I think Team Rocket is," I said as I struggled to gain my balance and walk for myself.

"They aren't, trust me on that," he replied. "I know where they are submitting this radio wave, signal thing from."

"You do? Where? Let's go!" I shouted and turned to bolt for the door of the PokéCenter as Doug had finally let me go.

He quickly grabbed me though and turned me back around, glaring at me. "Cool off there Killer," he said. "I'm not going to be able to get in that easily."

"Why not?"

"Because they now know I'm not on their side," he said as he straightened up and looked around the Pokémon Center. He started to herd me towards the bathroom once he located them. "So, this guy is going to know not to show me the entrance and not to let me in."

"So what do we do?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder up at him.

"_You_," he said, pointing at my chest, "are going to trick him into opening up the trap door."

"Where is exactly is this?" I turned and asked Doug before he shoved me into the bathroom with a bag from the Goldenrod Department Store.

"The only place in town where there is a small radio transmission," he said.

"I don't know where that is," I hissed.

"The old guy's herb shop," Doug answered.

"Ashley and I went in there, and like you said, there is only a weird guy trying to sell gross herbs," I said.

"Why is he selling them?" Doug arched his eyebrow and asked me.

"So he can raise enough to have his own radio…oh," I felt like an idiot as soon as the words formulated in my mind.

"Precisely," Doug smiled.

"But where is it? It's nowhere in the shop," I shook my head.

"No, it's not above the ground," Doug explained, "but beneath it."

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the shop. I felt silly. I had the shortest, black skirt in the world on and a tight, black tee-shirt. I almost felt as though I couldn't breathe, a mix between of the tightness of the clothing and my nervousness. "Hello?" The older man called out to me as I walked in.<p>

I tugged Doug's beret lower down over my eyes as I stepped towards the counter. I really hoped the man didn't recognize me from the day before. "Hey, it's Rocket Grunt Michelle, open it up for me."

"Not so fast little lady," the man replied as his eyes raked up and down the length of my scantily-clad body. I fought the urge to shudder. "Password first."

"Gyarados Guile," I said unconcernedly and I planted my hands on my hips. "Can I get in now, buddy?"

"Of course, of course," he nodded and reached under the counter in front of him. Behind me I heard something drop and I turned. I saw a small hole in the floor with stairs leading down into the darkness. This had actually worked.

"Thanks," I smiled as the pokéball I had been holding the entire time expanded in my hand. "One more thing," I slowly turned around.

"And what's that?" He offered me a flashy smile.

I smiled back, then whipped the pokéball up in front of me. "Espeon, go!"

Espeon quickly materialized, freezing the old man in mid-air with her Psychic attack as he tried to hit something. "Out from behind the counter, if you would Espeon."

The man was thrown into the middle of the floor as Doug stepped into the building, also clad in completely black clothing. "Hey there," he smiled at the old man.

He snatched the man up, grabbing a bundle of rope from floor, and quickly tied the man up. Doug then tossed him in the farthest corner from the counter and pressed a piece of tape across his mouth. "You'll be staying right there," he pointed at the man, then stepped towards me. He snatched his hat off my head and put it on his own. "Let's go."

"Not to be pessimistic Doug," I muttered as I followed Espeon down the stairs, "but isn't your height rather recognizable?"

"I'll stoop over," Doug shrugged as he followed behind me. "All the male members will be more distracted by your legs in that skirt anyways," he added a moment later and color burst across my cheeks as I tried to tug the skirt further down.

"You're really making me self-conscious about this whole thing," I hissed, glaring over my shoulder at him. I was relieved to find that he wasn't staring downward.

He shrugged again. "You really think that I of all people care?"

"You should care," I hissed, "I'm doing all this for you."

"Yea, and you're the one providing the distraction from me," Doug muttered as he dropped his head as we passed by two grunts guarding the stairs. They waved to us and I gave a quick, half-wave back. "So fine, be self-conscious about it all, just not outwardly."

"What does that even mean?" I hissed.

'_Don't be awkward just because you're wearing a skirt,_' Espeon translated for me with a laugh.

"I can't help it," I whined, clapping my hands over my face.

Doug's hand suddenly met my shoulder with a gentle nudge. I dropped my hands and glanced up at him. "I know it's hard for you, but try to look normal," he murmured.

"Why, you-" I started to scream when two other grunts rounded a corner and headed towards us.

"Hey now," one laughed, "don't argue with your partner," he said to me as Doug stooped over and pulled the hat low over his eyes.

"Yea," the other grunt said, then lightly slugged the first grunt. "You're stuck with that partner until something happens."

They both laughed and disappeared behind us. I stared after them a moment, then up at Doug. "What does that mean?"

"A lot of Rocket members get arrested," Doug muttered.

"I can't imagine why," I sighed sarcastically.

"That's why they go everywhere in partners now, so they understand why they're numbers are dwindling," Doug continued to explain, ignoring me.

"How many of your partners were arrested?" I asked.

"Quite a few," he shrugged as he continued down the dimly lit hallway. That's all this underground secret base was so far, a single, long hallway.

"And how many times have you been arrested?" I inquired of him.

Doug looked down at me and flashed me a bright smile. "Not once," he answered. "I'm too underhanded for that."

"Well that makes me feel comfortable," I sighed.

"You want to go after the missing piece of the Radio Tower, or do you want me to?" Doug asked.

"We aren't going at it together?" I asked a question of my own in response.

He shook his head. "The other one has to go get your idiotic friend," he said.

"We're splitting up?" I shrieked.

Doug's hand immediately clapped over my mouth and he leaned down towards me. His face was inches from mine. "Quiet," he hissed before slowly removing his hand. "Yes, we have to do both at the same time. Once we get one, Team Rocket will immediately know we're here and we won't have time to get the other."

"Unless we split up," I sighed.

"So, which do you want?" Doug asked again.

"Since you already don't like her fawning over you, I'll get Ashley," I muttered.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that," he clapped his hand on my back. I tripped forward from the power behind the impact. "She's probably still with Mark, just follow this hall to the end. He's in the big office," Doug explained before darting away from me.

"Wait!" I quietly called after him, but he was already out of earshot. I let my breath out then looked down at Espeon. "Oh joy, vague directions."

She smiled up at me. '_Let's go._'

* * *

><p>"How bad is the sound in here? The one you heard up at the lake?" I asked Espeon as we crept along the wall towards the end of the seemingly never-ending hallway.<p>

'_They've got it pretty well insulated_,' Espeon replied. '_I don't hear a thing._'

"I have no idea where I'm going," I sighed. I had passed several grunts, and they all had waved to me, or saluted me, or spoken to me. I had no choice but to react as though I were one of them. It was an incredibly odd feeling.

"Morning," another grunt hurried out of one of the rooms lining the hallway and spoke to me.

"Morning," I replied, then whispered down to Espeon. "Is it even still morning?"

'_No clue,_' Espeon shrugged. '_I can't tell from all the way down here._'

"Me neither," I said as I threw a glance over my shoulder. The Rocket member had already disappeared into another room.

Espeon froze in the middle of the hallway, the two tips of her tail were vibrating. '_Oh,_' she muttered.

"What?" I stooped down next to her and asked softly.

She glanced over at me and smiled. '_I can sense Ashley's Flareon. We're close, come on!_'

I took off in run after Espeon as she graceful loped down the hallway. She suddenly skidded to a halt, sliding slightly as she turned and faced a door. I looked ahead of us, it looked like the hallway kept going. "Doug said the last room."

'_Reach your hand out,_' Espeon nodded towards the hallway that kept going.

I stepped around Espeon and walked down the hallway with my hand out in front of me. Suddenly my hand hit something hard and I stopped. I held my other hand out and ran them over the solid structure in front of me.

'_It's an optical illusion,_' Espeon explained.

"They painted the hall so it looks like it keeps going," I muttered.

Espeon giggled and I looked down at her. '_I wonder how many people have walked headlong into that._'

I had to laugh quietly at the thought too. I knew I would have if Espeon hadn't been here to stop me. "So," I said, turning towards the door Espeon was still facing, "Ashley is in there?"

Espeon's tail shook again and a slight humming emanated from her throat. She smiled up at me after a moment. '_Most definitely._'

"Let's go," I reached for the door.

'_Wait._' A blue aura surrounded my outstretched hand. '_Put me back in my pokéball, we don't want them to be suspicious._'

"Good idea," I nodded. "Espeon, return," I said as I grabbed her pokéball and recalled her into the sphere. I clipped it back onto my belt, took a deep breath and opened the door to the room. A Team Rocket member straightened up away from a chair. I held my head down, my bangs falling in front of my eyes, and I could see through them. Ashley was sitting in the chair, she appeared in no way restrained.

"Can I help you?" The Rocket member asked.

"Susanne requires your assistance," I muttered, using the only name I was sure about was an actual Team Rocket member.

"What does she need my help?" The man stalked towards me, a scowl on his face. "She's in the transmission room! She knows what to do!"

I was worried he was going to stop in front of me and demand more information, but the Rocket brushed past me and out of the room. I stared over my shoulder until the door slammed shut and then I turned back to Ashley. I turned with such momentum that my hair whirled out of my face. "Rowan!" Ashley shrieked and she stood up. "You're Team Rocket!"

"No," I hurried across the room towards her. My original thought was confirmed as I looked down at her hands and legs, she wasn't tied up. "Come on, let's go."

"This completely confirms my plan," Ashley was smiling as she stood. "I was thinking of joining, and now that I know both you and Douglas are members, I'm definitely going to!"

"Ashley," I hissed. "We're not members, we're doing this to get you out and get back the piece of the Radio Tower Team Rocket stole!"

"Oh," Ashley murmured. "Well, I don't want to leave."

"What?" I snapped. "Come on Ash, this is not the time to be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid," she shook her head. "I like it here, with these people. I want to stay here with them."

"You have got to be kidding me," I sighed with a roll of my eyes. "Okay Ashley, here's your two choices. A, you come with me on your own freewill," I said and she shook her head. "Or B, I call out Espeon and she will use her Psychic attack on you and drag you out of this underground fortress."

Ashley stared at me a moment to decide how serious I was, so in an effort to get her to believe me, I snatched Espeon's pokéball from my waist. "Okay, okay," Ashley held out her hands. "We can go."

She turned away from me to grab something from the floor. When she whirled back around, she had a pokéball in her hand. "Bayleef, go!"

"What the heck?" I asked myself.

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" She commanded, pointing directly at me.

"Holy Murkrow," I hissed as I ducked and tumbled out of the way from the sharp leaves hurrying in my direction. "Again with this Ashley?" I hissed as I replaced Espeon's pokéball and snatched up another. "Go, Typhlosion!"

"Bayleef, Vine Whip!" Ashley shouted as Typhlosion appeared in front of me.

"Grab the vines," I said as Bayleef's vines that sprouted from around her neck shot towards Typhlosion. He grabbed both vines, wincing slightly from the pain they inflicted upon him. "Now, pull Bayleef towards you!" I shouted.

Typhlosion, with a loud roar, pulled on Bayleef's extensions, dragging the grass Pokémon closer to him. "Use Flamethrower!" I told him and Typhlosion released a stream of flames into Bayleef's face. The grass Pokémon let out a loud shriek before falling to the ground.

"Oh no!" Ashley muttered as she recalled her Pokémon.

"Espeon," I threw out Espeon's pokéball and my Pokémon materialized in front of me. "Psychic!"

The blue aura of Espeon's Psychic attack surrounded Ashley as she was reaching for another pokéball.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from the door. "What are you doing?"

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower," I pointed towards the door where several grunts were peering in. Typhlosion, without missing a beat, turned and generated a powerful onslaught of fire in the direction of the door. The grunts shouted as they ducked out of the way. "Let's go," I waved towards Espeon and Typhlosion as I darted out the door.

One of the grunts immediately grabbed me, but before I had the chance to retaliate, he was hurled off of me. I turned and found Typhlosion towering over the grunt on the floor, a fireball already built up in my Pokémon's mouth. His flame collar was burning intensely.

I patted his arm. "Good boy," I smiled and he flashed me a quick smile. "Come on guys," I said and turned to head down the hallway. Espeon was jogging next to me, and when I glanced over my shoulder, Ashley was hovering just above the ground in the same position she had been in. Espeon's blue aura still surrounded her.

"Release her Espeon," I said as I stopped in the hallway and walked towards Ashley. She dropped to the ground and immediately glared up at me.

"How dare you do this to me! A Pokémon Trainer!" Ashley screeched.

"Think of it as revenge," I shrugged. "Now, are you going to cooperate? Or do you want Typhlosion to carry you now?" I asked, planting my hands on my hips as Typhlosion stepped up next to me.

"I'll walk by myself, thank you very much," Ashley hissed.

I glared at her a moment, then turned to start running back down the hall. As we neared the corner that would lead us to the stairs, I quickly returned Typhlosion and whipped around the corner. I could see the stairs looming out ahead of me.

Someone was standing in front of them.

I continued running, hoping if I gained enough momentum I could pummel into the person and knock them to the floor. "Finally," the person spat as I got closer. I realized it was Doug. "What took so long?"

I jerked my thumb over my shoulder at Ashley. "She was being difficult."

"Well let's go, it won't be long before they realize this is missing," Doug held up the bag he was holding, there was definitely a bit of weight in the bottom of the bag. "If they haven't noticed already."

"Then let's go," I muttered.

As I darted up the stairs, I looked over the side of the stairs and found the guards tied up and thrown under the staircase. '_Come on Rowan,_' Espeon called as she peered down the hole in the floor.

I crawled up through the hole and grabbed Ashley's hand and helped hoisted her out of the hole. "Wow," Ashley suddenly realized what I was wearing. "Where did you get that skirt?"

"Don't ask Ash, it was just to pass as a Rocket," I hissed.

"Can I have it when you're done?" A huge smile spread across her face.

"Here," Doug appeared halfway through the floor and held the bag up to me. I took it from him and was surprised by the actual weight of the package. "Take it to the PokéCenter," he muttered as he pulled himself into the building. "I'll be right behind you."

I nodded and turned away from him to head towards the door. I gave Ashley a good shove and she pulled the door open to go out into the sunlight. There was suddenly a low grunt and a thud. I quickly whipped around and found Doug's crumpled form across the closed trap door. The store owner stood over him with a lamp in his hands, held over his shoulder like a baseball bat.

"Guard this!" I hissed, dropping the bag on the floor in front of Espeon. I darted back across the store and pummeled into the shopkeeper before he could swing at Doug again. We both dropped to the floor and I quickly snatched the light away from him. I threw it across the room, where it shattered against the wall.

'_What is your problem Rowan!_' Espeon shouted at me, but I ignored her as I tried to pin the man's arms, which were swinging wildly towards my face, down to the floor.

He suddenly gave me a good shove and I fell backwards onto my butt. He hurried to his feet and ran across the room to the door, which Ashley was still holding open. "Grab him!" I shouted as I jumped up and ran to the front of the building. "Ashley, you let him go!"

"He was gross! Why would I have grabbed him?" Ashley hissed at me.

I leaned out the doorway to see the older man running in the direction of Ecruteak City. I let my breath out and glared at Ashley. "What?" She snapped.

I continued to glare at her, then gasped. I whipped around to run back across the building. "Doug!"

* * *

><p>As Doug came to, he pressed his hand to his head and slowly sat up. I dropped the damp cloth to the floor as I stood up off my knees. Doug's eyes finally opened as he continued to wince. "Rowan?" He muttered.<p>

I smiled. "You're alive," I whispered.

"What happened?" He looked around. "How did I get here?"

I looked around the Pokémon Center too. "Well you were knocked unconscious by the herb guy," I explained, "and so I had to have Typhlosion drag you here. He wasn't quite tall enough to pick you up."

I had to bite down on my lower lip to keep from laughing at the image that appeared in my mind of Typhlosion struggling to drag Doug's tall unconscious form. It had definitely been a sight to see. "What about Team Rocket?" Doug asked.

"I put a couple of crates on top of the trap door, so they wouldn't be able to get out," I explained to him.

"You know that they had another way out," Doug told me as he brought his hand down out of his hair and looked at it.

"You're not bleeding," I said to him.

He looked over at me, then scowled. "I didn't say I was."

"You didn't have to, you looked concerned," I smiled. Doug stared back at me a moment, the scowl was gone. I tilted my head to the side as I looked at him. His eyebrow arched onto his forehead. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Where's your stupid friend that caused all these issues to begin with?"

"She's challenging Pryce at the moment," I said. "I'm going to head over there too."

"Why aren't you there already?" Doug asked as he threw his legs off the side of the bench and pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"I wanted to change," I said, gesturing down at the Team Rocket outfit I was wearing. "I'm certainly not challenging Pryce looking like a-well, like this," I smiled as I snatched my backpack off the ground.

I walked away from him, Espeon following after me. I glanced over my shoulder as a nurse walked up to Doug. She handed him a glass of water. "You're finally awake," she was saying to him. "That girl has been awfully worried about you," I winced. I had deliberately not told him that. "She sat here until she knew you were okay."

I turned all the way around and continued into the bathroom to change. I needed to get my mind off Team Rocket, and guys, and the Radio Tower, and back into Pokémon. I had strayed quite far from my original starting point.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Twenty-Six: I cannot even begin to explain how terrible I feel. There are two main reasons: One) I didn't post a chapter yesterday. :[ I'm very sorry. And two) because I'm sick. I got like an hour of sleep last night, slept for about eighty percent of the day away and I just feel like poop. I have a cold in May, wtf?<p>

But here is chapter twenty-six. Assuming I'm feeling up to it and not asleep and drooling all over my pillow, I'll post another chapter within the hour. If not, I'll post two tomorrow.

If you're ever wondering what has happened if I don't post a chapter a day, go to my profile. I normally post if something has come up that is preventing me from posting. So yea, check there for updates!

Enjoy this chapter.

And as always, thank you to all of you who have reviewed and subscribed. I can't even explain the feeling that I get whenever I received an email that someone has reviewed or subscribed. I'm sorry for not mentioning all of you by name in this chapter but I will make it up to you. (: Honest.

And remember, all you other people, review/comment and subscribe! :]


	27. Chapter 27: Victory Through Frigidity

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Seven:<p>

Victory Through Frigidity.

I walked into the gym as Ashley delivered the final blow to the large, white Pokémon sitting in the middle of the field. The Dewgong rolled over onto its side, unconscious from Bayleef's assault. Pryce recalled the Pokémon with a hearty laugh. "Well, well," he said as he walked across the gym towards Ashley. "That was a surprise."

I looked around the gym. The lighting within the gym was a very light blue, making everything look like it was gleaming as if it were made of ice. Pryce certainly like using the air conditioning too, I guess to make the atmosphere more enjoyable for his ice Pokémon. Ashley bounded up the bleachers towards me, a wide smile on her face.

"That was so easy," she said to me. "You may have problems with it though."

She brushed past me and breezed out the doors of the gym. I let my breath out and headed down towards the fighting area. "Just give me a moment," Pryce called out from within the gym somewhere. "I'm restoring my Pokémon to full health!"

I walked out onto the field and took my place inside the small box. I looked down at Espeon sitting at my ankles. She appeared to be looking around the gym with an inquisitive stare. "Okay," Pryce appeared at the other end of the field. "I am ready."

When he spotted me, and then looked down at Espeon sitting at my ankles, he began to laugh. "Nice to see you again sir," I smiled.

"And you too! I hear that you helped get rid of those pesky Rockets!" Pryce said to me with a bright smile.

I nodded. "I mostly definitely did."

"Well just because you helped out the Magikarp within the Lake of Rage, don't think that that means I'm going to go easy on you," Pryce held up a pokéball in the palm of his hand. "Three Pokémon each, my dear."

"I didn't want you to," I smiled to myself as I prepared for my first gym battle that I had had in awhile.

"For my first Pokémon, I choose you. Seel," Pryce calmly said and the pokéball opened up. The small, white seal-like Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Come on out, Ledyba!" I tossed my bug Pokémon's ball up into the air.

"Seel, start with Headbutt!" Pryce ordered.

"Ledyba, use Supersonic," I told my Pokémon and she instantly reacted, sending out pulsating waves of energy towards the charging Seel. The waves hit the Pokémon, which then stopped mid-charge. It looked around, Ledyba had successfully confused it.

"Very nice," Pryce nodded. "Seel, Icy Wind."

I shook my head. "Ledyba, fly up into the air!"

Seel tried to react accordingly to Pryce's command, but instead it turned in a circle and bit its own tail. It shrieked in pain.

"Ledyba! Comet Punch!" I shouted.

Ledyba dashed down through the air, an orange aura appearing around her feet. She slammed one foot after another into the top of Seel's head. "Seel, Icy Wind again!" Pryce ordered again.

Seel shook its head and looked around. It had snapped out of confusion. It opened its mouth and fired a chill blast at Ledyba, who couldn't get out of the way of the attack. She fell over on her back, all six feet up in the air. "Ledyba!" I shouted. She slowly rolled over and shook her head. She was still good to battle. "We won't let that happen again," I muttered. "Ledyba, let's use that new technique I taught you. Giga Drain!"

Ledyba focused on Seel, sapping energy from the ice Pokémon, using the TM move that I taught her. A large amount of energy was pulled out of Seel and absorbed by Ledyba, recovering some level of her health.

"Seel, Icy Wind!"

"Reflect!" I shouted.

A light shield formed around my Pokémon as Seel blew a mass of icy wind in Ledyba's direction. Thanks to her defense, Ledyba easily withstood the attack. "Ledyba, finish this! Giga Drain!"

Ledyba again drained energy from Seel, depleting the last of its energy. It collapsed against the floor, its eyes closed. I smiled as Pryce recalled the Pokémon. "Very good start, but there's far too much left for you to be confident," he chided me.

"I'm ready for whatever you throw my way," I muttered.

"Dewgong, go!" Pryce shouted, calling out Seel's evolved form.

"Ledyba, start out with Supersonic," I shouted, I wasn't going to sit around waiting for him to make the first move.

"Dewgong, Rain Dance!" Pryce ordered before Ledyba had a chance to get off her attack. Dewgong began to flop around and dark clouds gathered in the roof of the gym.

I smiled to myself, Ledyba's attack was successful, Dewgong was confused regardless of the fact that it was raining now. He had one chance to launch off an attack before his Pokémon was confused and he wasted it.

"I told you," Pryce chuckled. "Don't get over confident. Thanks to Rain Dance, Dewgong's special ability is now working. Hydration! All status conditions, including confusion, are now gone."

"Oh dear," I muttered.

"Dewgong! Aurora Beam!" Pryce told him Pokémon, who flopped towards Ledyba and opened its mouth. It called out as a translucent, icy beam formed and pummeled towards Ledyba.

"Dodge," I shouted hopelessly. Ledyba couldn't move fast enough out of the way of the ice attack. She was flung backwards, immediately unconscious. "Holy Murkrow," I murmured as I returned my bug Pokémon.

'_Remember bug Pokémon are more susceptible to ice attacks, that doesn't necessarily mean that you're already out for the count,_' Espeon told me and I nodded.

"Dewgong, it has to be weak to electricity, right?" I asked as I snatched up Flaaffy's ball and it expanded in my hand. "Flaaffy! Go!"

"Very nice pick," Pryce nodded thoughtfully.

"Flaaffy," I ignored him, I didn't want him to get the first attack. "Thunder!"

Flaaffy bounced across the field, getting closer to Dewgong. Finally, at least, she reached her little arms up towards the rain clouds and called out. A giant thunderbolt materialized in the clouds and struck Dewgong. The ice Pokémon rolled over onto its back. It wailed slightly then straightened out.

"Dewgong! Rest!" Pryce shouted and I winced and swore to myself. I should have known he was going to do that.

I glanced up, the clouds didn't appear to be clearing quite yet. "Flaaffy, while its asleep! Thunder, again!"

Again, my Pokémon shrieked towards the roof of the gym, the bolt of electricity crashing down on to Dewgong. While the seal-like Pokémon did roll over in its sleep, it didn't quite wake. I could get in another attack. The clouds were clearing off. "Flaaffy! Thunder Wave!"

Flaaffy zapped Dewgong with paralysis just the clouds cleared off and Dewgong awoke. Pryce let out his breath calmly, he certainly wasn't one to get nervous. "Dewgong, Rain Dance."

"Don't let it Flaaffy," I shouted. "Hit Dewgong with a Thunderbolt!"

Flaaffy quickly charged up a quick electrical attack and launched it at Dewgong as the ice Pokémon was beginning to flop around to summon the rain. The electrical attack made contact, rolling Dewgong over, who was looking quite exhausted.

Flaaffy, standing in front of me, was panting heavily from having launched her barrage of attacks. "Just a few more Flaaffy," I muttered as I stared at Dewgong struggling to roll back over. The seal finally flipped over and glared at Flaaffy.

Pryce pointed at my Pokémon. "Icy Wind!" He ordered and Dewgong pushed itself up onto its belly and opened its mouth. Suddenly, the paralysis took hold of all its muscles and it dropped back to the ground.

"Let's finish this Flaaffy!" I shouted, excited now. "Use Thunderbolt!"

Electricity bristled along her body before she flung it across the field into Dewgong. The white Pokémon let out a strangled yelp, then dropped against the ground unconscious. I smiled again as Pryce recalled his second Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon trust you, you work together very well," he said. "I hope you're ready to take on my next Pokémon." He grabbed a final pokéball and tossed it up into the air. "Piloswine! Come on out!" Pryce called.

'_It knows ground type attacks,_' Espeon warned me.

"That's not good for Flaaffy," I nodded and grabbed Flaaffy's pokéball. "Flaaffy," I said, "that's good for now. Return." I snatched up another pokéball and held it out in my palm. "Typhlosion, let's go."

My fire Pokémon appeared on the field across from the small, hairy Pokémon that stood in front of Pryce. Typhlosion let out a roar that rattled the walls of the gym. Piloswine seemed unmoved by this show of intimidation. He was as cool as Pryce was.

'_You have to move fast Rowan,_' Espeon chided me. '_Typhlosion is weak against ground and rock type moves, both of which Piloswine knows._'

"Quick battle," I nodded, "I got it."

"Piloswine, use Powder Snow!" Pryce quickly said.

"Typhlosion, counter with Flamethrower," I retaliated. As Pryce's Pokémon kicked up small flurries of snow, which he then blew towards Typhlosion, my Pokémon reared back and a powerful stream of explosive fire overtook Piloswine's attack and covered the ice Pokémon. As Typhlosion's attack died down, Piloswine stood opposite of the field, looking singed. I knew it wasn't over, that Pokémon wasn't down and out yet.

Pryce smiled. "Well I wanted to freeze your Pokémon so I could make this a quick battle, but I see now we're going to go head to head with offensive techniques. Piloswine, Earthquake!" Pryce ordered.

The Pokémon reared up, snorting as it did so and slammed its front legs hard into the ground. The ground began to shake uncontrollably and Typhlosion was thrown off his feet and jostled around, obviously taking a beating from the attack. After the attack ended, he shakily stood. I shook my head, that was not going to happen again.

"Now use Rock Tomb!" Pryce ordered.

"Dodge Typhlosion," I retorted. Typhlosion ducked under a rock that was hurling towards him, then darted across the field out of the way of the rest of the rocks that would have covered and crushed him. "Now use Flame Wheel!"

The fire around his collar lit up and started to circle his body and Typhlosion leapt forward and slammed his fire-engulfed body into Piloswine. Both Pokémon tumbled over and Typhlosion quickly picked himself up.

"Rock Slide!" Pryce commanded and Piloswine snorted, stamping its feet hard upon the ground. A rock slammed into Typhlosion's middle before he had a chance to dodge it.

"Dodge the rest of them! Use Quick Attack," I shouted and Typhlosion quickly shot to his feet and darted across the field.

"Piloswine, use Sandstorm!"

This Pokémon knew far too many TM moves. I winced as a sandstorm suddenly kicked up and battered Typhlosion's body. It was obviously causing him a great deal of pain. I was going to have send Flaaffy out, and she wouldn't last long in this sandstorm either. "Holy Murkrow," I muttered as I pressed my hand against my forehead.

'_Typhlosion is getting weak,_' Espeon said.

"I know!" I hissed. "I know Espeon."

Espeon ignored my outburst and continued to stare out into the whirling sand. '_His health has dropped low, Blaze has kicked in._'

I looked up at sure enough the fire on Typhlosion's back was a large inferno blazing through the sand storm. '_You have the upper hand._'

"Typhlosion! Flamethrower!" I shouted, pointing out across the field.

Typhlosion planted his feet and flames burst forth from his mouth and across the field. The torrent of flames slammed into Piloswine, thrusting it across the field and slamming it into the wall with intense power. Typhlosion ceased his attack and the sand storm immediately died down. As the whirling sand finally cleared, it was apparent that Piloswine had been knocked unconscious.

I cheered silently in my head as I returned Typhlosion to his pokéball. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," I murmured down to Espeon as Pryce recalled his Pokémon.

'_You are forgiven,_' Espeon smiled up at me. '_After all, you're only human._'

I smiled at her and glanced up as Pryce was crossing the arena to me. There was a huge smile on his face. "I knew you were a gifted trainer as soon as I looked upon you up at the Lake of Rage."

"Thank you," I nodded.

"You have proved your worth, you have shattered my ice Pokémon and still stand strong," he continued. "And so you are definitely worthy of this," he held his hand out to me, a small badge on his palm. "That is the Glacier Badge," he told me as I took it. "You deserve it."

"Thank you very much Pryce, and I'm glad that I could be of help to you up at the lake," I said.

"You are a fine trainer," Pryce smiled. "Thank you for a magnificent battle. I thoroughly enjoyed it."

I returned the grin and whipped around to hurry from the gym. As I turned and headed for the doors, I found Doug sitting in the bleachers near the door. I quickly climbed the steps and stopped next to him, he continued to stare out towards the gym floor. Espeon walked behind Doug and sat down next to his Umbreon. "How are you feeling?" I asked after several moments of silence.

He slowly looked up at me, then back down towards the floor. "I've definitely felt better," he remarked.

"Headache?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Doug snapped at me.

I stared down at him silently, he was still not looking at me. I slowly let my breath out before turning away from him and walking to the doors of the gym. "Espeon, come on," I called as I pushed the door open. She threw a longing glance to Umbreon before hurrying over to me and walking out of the door.

'_We should travel with them again,_' Espeon whined and I looked down at her as I headed across the short distance to the Pokémon Center. She looked a little sad.

"Espeon," I laughed to myself and she quickly looked up at me, her facial expression one of anger now. "Do you have a crush on Doug's Umbreon?"

'_Probably as much of one as you have on Doug,_' she retorted, her eyes narrowing at me in annoyance.

"Oh," I murmured. "I forgot that you can read my thoughts."

'_Some of the things you think,_' Espeon said as I pulled the door to the Pokémon Center open. '_Your mother would ground you for weeks._'

"It's nothing bad!" I hissed as I walked up to the counter. Espeon glared up at me. "Besides. I can only imagine what you're thinking about Umbreon," I added as I handed over my pokéballs to the nurse.

"Rowan!" Ashley appeared next to me. She wore a huge smile across her face. "Did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked as I walked away from the counter and to a seat. Espeon hopped up into the seat next to me.

"Beat Pryce!" Ashley followed me over and sat in the seat across from me. "What else?"

"Oh," I said before nodding. "I did beat him."

"How easily?"

I glanced down at Espeon and she shrugged. "Moderately easy," I replied. "It wasn't cake, but it wasn't too terribly difficult."

"Oh," Ashley replied. It surprised me that she sounded a little disappointed. After a moment however, she smiled again as she looked up to me. "So, is Douglas going to be traveling with us again?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see if maybe he had entered the PokéCenter. He hadn't. I let my breath out. "I don't think so Ash," I muttered.

"Well that's lame," Ashley sighed. "I really think that he was starting to have the hots for me."

I rolled my eyes. What was it with her and thinking that every guy in the face of the earth wanted her?

"Hey," she said and I looked over at her.

"What?"

Ashley nodded to Espeon, who was giving herself a thorough bath. "Do you always keep her out of her pokéball?"

I looked at Espeon and she paused in the middle of her bath to look back at me. "I feel the answer to that question is pretty obvious," I replied as I looked back to Ashley.

"Why though?"

I shrugged. "Because she likes the freedom and I like the company," I answered.

"Oh," Ashley said, then nodded. "I gotcha."

"Rowan?" A nurse walked over to me.

"Yes?" I had been slowly sinking lower and lower into the chair so I quickly sat up as I addressed the nurse.

"Your Pokémon," she held my pokéballs out to me with a smile.

"Thanks," I returned the smile as I took the red and white spheres. I stood and reattached them to my belt as Espeon too stood up and walked into the seat I had been sitting in. "Espeon, that was my seat."

'_I guess he changed his mind,_' she murmured and I turned to look in the direction she was looking in. Doug entered the Pokémon Center, his Umbreon entering just ahead of him. Espeon quickly dropped off the chairs and over to the Umbreon. She chortled as she sat down next to him. The Umbreon seemed a little nonchalant, but sat next to her.

Maybe just like every other male species, he was trying to act like he didn't have feelings.

I looked away from the Pokémon and up to Doug's face. He had paused just inside the building. I let my breath out and walked over to him. "You staying here or-"

"Here as in Mahogany?" Doug interrupted me. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Doug scoffed. "Definitely not. This is the most boring place in all of Johto."

"Did you have other plans?" I asked him.

He looked down at me. "Why?" He asked in return after there had been several moments of silence between us.

I shrugged. "I was just seeing if you were still going to travel with me."

"Oh."

"I can think of at least one who wants you to," I waved down towards Espeon who was purring as she leaned against Doug's unmoved Umbreon. He was as stubborn and indifferent as his owner.

Doug looked down at our Pokémon, then back up to me. He glanced over my shoulder as Ashley stopped next to me. "Hey Douglas," she smiled and I let my breath out. I had really been hoping for a touching moment.

Doug glanced back to me. "She apologize yet?" He asked me and I shook my head. "You two ready to go to Blackthorn or what?" His voice picked up the usual hint of anger and sarcasm as he turned and pushed the door to the center open.

"And I never plan on apologizing!" Ashley snipped as she paraded out the door with her nose in the air.

I smiled slowly as I stared at Doug holding the door open. He was glaring after Ashley, but after a moment he looked back at me. His facial expression softened ever so slightly. "Come on," he hissed.

I smiled as I stepped out the door. I was actually glad that the weirdest group of Pokémon trainers ever formed was back together.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Twenty-Seven: Good afternoon everyone. Here is chapter twenty-seven. It's a pretty standard gym battle chapter. I can't really think of anything important to say about it. At least nothing I remember off the top of my head.<p>

So last chapter, the name of it was Busted, right? Have you ever listened to that band? (they're English) I use to like them, I don't really now.

Uh, what else? Oh! Thanks to _**Delu**_, _**psykokwak54**_, _**hey-hi-oh**_, and _**PokémonLuver **_for their constant reviews! And to psykokwak, I promise I will reply to your message eventually. XD I'm such a bad procrastinator.

Anyhoo, thanks for all the reviews and thanks to all of you who are subscribing! :] You guys are great!

Review/comment and subscribe!

OH! P.S. I will be posting another chapter…sometime tonight. As I said in my A/N's in the last chapter I totally passed out last night shortly after posting Ch. 25. I drooled all over the place and woke up with an extra sore throat. (I probably snored! XD) But yes, I will post another chapter tonight for you all! :] Watch for it!


	28. Chapter 28: The Ice Path

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Eight:<p>

The Ice Path.

"Ashley," I muttered as we walked along Route 42 towards Blackthorn City.

"Hm?" She glanced over her shoulder at me.

"What did you do with that part of the Radio Tower?" I asked, realizing I didn't know if we had fixed the problem or made it worse.

"I sent my Pidgey to Goldenrod with it," Ashley said. "While you were battling Pryce, I got a phone call from the chairman of the Radio Tower. He received the part and everything is running smoothly again."

"Good to know," I muttered. "I wonder if everything returned to normal at the Lake of Rage."

"It did," Doug spoke now.

"How do you know?" I looked up at him as he walked next to me. Instead of responding, Doug glanced over his shoulder at his Umbreon. The Pokémon looked away from Espeon, who he was walking next to, and up at Doug. Doug looked back to me, then out ahead of us. "Can he talk to you?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Umbreon," I said as I waved back towards our Pokémon. "Espeon can share thoughts with me, we can talk that way. Can you and Umbreon do anything like that?"

Doug glanced away from me and over to Ashley. She was holding two pokéballs in her hands and staring down at them. "I'll tell you about it later," he remarked softly.

I arched my eyebrow, but didn't press the issue. It was obviously some sort of secretive information that he was willing to share with me. I wasn't going to ruin it. I cleared my throat. "What's wrong Ashley?"

She looked over at me. "Well I'm just trying to decide between Flareon and Butterfree."

"When did you catch a Butterfree?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Oh," she smiled as she glanced over at me. "She actually just evolved, I caught her as a Caterpie in the Ilex Forest awhile ago. She evolved really easily to a Metapod, but then I had no idea how to train her after that. She finally evolved into a Butterfree while I was battling Pryce's Seel."

"What are you deciding about them?" Doug asked.

Ashley's stare quickly flicked up to his and she flashed him a bright, flirtatious smile. "Well since _you _asked," she said and I rolled my eyes. "You and Rowan keep Espeon and Umbreon out a lot, I feel left out."

"Then go with Flareon, keep up the obnoxious pattern," I suggested with a shrug.

A huge grin came over Ashley's face. "What a great idea! We're the Eevee Evolution trainers!" She shouted excitedly as she tossed her Pokémon's pokéball up into the air. "We totally need to get a Vaporeon and a Jolteon too!"

I again rolled my eyes as her Flareon materialized in front of us. I heard Espeon growl at the Pokémon while she walked next to Doug's Umbreon. The Flareon didn't appear to respond to the snarl.

"So where are we headed to now?" Ashley asked.

"Blackthorn," I replied.

"Any huge obstacles in our path?" She now inquired.

I shrugged and glanced up at Doug. "The Ice Path," he muttered without looking down at me.

"Sounds like fun!" Ashley quipped with a bright smile.

"Sounds like a catastrophe for anyone who's clumsy," I remarked.

'_You better stay on your toes then,_' Espeon giggled and I shot her a look. She had glued herself to Umbreon's side ever since we'd left Mahogany Town.

As we rounded a curve in the wide road, out ahead of us I could see the opening to a cavern. Doug stopped off to the side of the path and dropped his backpack off his back. He unzipped it and reached in, grabbing a sweatshirt which he pulled on over his head. Assuming that that meant it was chilly in the cavern, I dropped my backpack off to grab the sweatshirt I had too.

"Is it cold in there?" Ashley asked.

Doug scoffed before throwing a glare over at her. "It's an entire cave made from ice, what do you think?"

"Shoot," Ashley sighed as she snapped her fingers in front of her. "I wish I wasn't wearing shorts, but I just don't like covering up legs that look this good."

I rolled my eyes and let my breath out impatiently as I shrugged my backpack onto my back again. "Rowan's are better," Doug muttered and Ashley and I looked over at him with huge eyes.

"Rowan's are better than mine?" Ashley screeched.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, feeling heat creep up into my cheeks.

Doug shrugged. "As an objective third party," he began.

'_And as a male,_' Espeon added. She and Umbreon had stopped just ahead of us on the path.

"I've seen both of yours legs, and yours are better," Doug concluded, waving to me. Ashley and I continued to stare at him with open mouths and wide-eyes. Doug cleared his throat and looked ahead of us. "Ready to go?" He finally asked.

I was still in shock and unable to speak, so I quietly nodded and watched Doug as he stalked away from me and down the path towards the Ice Path.

* * *

><p>I felt my feet slipping out from underneath me again, and for roughly the seventh time, my feet fell straight out from underneath me. I heard Ashley laugh behind me and Espeon's snicker sounded in my head as she gracefully bounded past me.<p>

"The worse part is," Doug laughed slightly as he turned around and offered me his hand, "this isn't even the most slippery part yet."

"That's always a good thing to hear," I hissed as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up to my feet.

"Don't worry," Doug laughed as I steadied myself and followed behind him again. "I'll fall at that point too."

"That I want to see," I smiled and Doug threw a glare over his shoulder at me. The smile instantly dropped off my face.

"Well I won't fall," Ashley announced from behind me and I rolled my eyes. "I'm gifted with natural grace."

"Somehow, I don't believe that," Doug remarked and I chuckled softly.

"Where is this slick part?" I asked as I fell into the wall of the cave as I slipped again.

"Just up ahead," Doug answered. "It's actually a frozen lake, but it's really thick ice. It's been frozen for hundreds of years. I'm not even sure there's water underneath anymore, I think it's all ice."

"That probably should comfort me, but it actually terrifies me more than anything," I muttered as I followed Doug around a corner. The path that went through the Ice Path so far was very narrow, allowing for people to only walk single-file. As we rounded the corner though, the path opened up into a large expanse of frozen ice as Doug had said.

"It looks somewhat melted," I heard Doug say. "See the liquid sheen over the top of the ice? That looks like water."

"What would cause that?" I asked.

"A fire Pokémon," Doug answered, glancing down at me. "Someone must have been battling to catch an ice Pokémon."

"Should we have Ashley put her Flareon away?" I asked, looking over my shoulder as Ashley gingerly caught back up with us.

"I think it'll be fine," Doug said and took a step out onto the frozen lake. Umbreon and Espeon were already in the middle of the large ice expanse. "As long as it doesn't do a Flamethrower attack on the floor."

"I don't think Ashley is that stupid," I muttered as I followed Doug out onto the lake. It was extremely slick, I knew I was going to fall to my butt within seconds.

"Wow," Ashley said. "That's insane! Is it a frozen lake?"

"You've been wrong before," Doug whispered to me as he tried to maintain his balance. "No Ashley, it's a desert," he said louder.

She giggled. "Oh come on, it is not." I rolled my eyes and it apparently threw me off balance, and I dropped to my butt. "Wow Rowan," Ashley laughed as she skated past me. "You really have no poise whatsoever."

I made a face and mocked her under my breath as I slowly got to my feet. I gently took a step across the frozen wasteland towards where Espeon and Umbreon were already standing on the other bank. They were staring out across Doug, Ashley and I with amused expressions across their faces.

I was slowly making my way across the lake, when I glanced up Ashley had actually made it over to Umbreon and Espeon. Her Flareon stood next to her, looking slightly conceited. Doug was still cautiously making his way over and as I neared him, he suddenly lost his footing and fell to the ground. I couldn't help but to start laughing, and when I did my feet slipped on the slick ground and I dropped next to Doug.

To my amazement, instead of getting angry with me, Doug started to laugh too. We laid there on the ice for several minutes trying to compose ourselves. As I slowly started to make my way to my feet, Ashley suddenly started jumping excitedly.

"Look, look!" She was shouting. "A Pokémon."

I looked in the direction she was pointing and found a humanoid-looking Pokémon. It's body was red and it had what looked like blonde-hair coming out of its purple head. "It's a Jynx," Doug called out. "It's an ice and psychic Pokémon."

"You're almost better than a Pokédex," I said as I glanced over my shoulder at him. He had propped himself up on his hands and knees. He flashed me a smile as he looked up from the ground.

"I'm going to catch it," Ashley smiled brightly at me and Doug.

"Just don't use a-" I started to warn her not to use a fire Pokémon.

"Go, Flareon! Fire Blast!" Ashley shouted and her Pokémon darted out onto the ice.

"No!" Doug and I shouted at the same time.

"Come on," Doug was suddenly up on his feet and pulling me up onto mine. "Off the ice, now."

I tried to hurry across the slippery surface, but I couldn't easily keep my footing. '_Rowan! Come on!_' Espeon shouted, she was standing at the edge of the bank staring out at me.

Suddenly, the Jynx was standing next to Doug and I. I heard Doug swear and we suddenly found a spiraling fireball firing towards us. The Jynx moved out of the way and the fire struck the ice, which immediately melted and weakened.

I stopped in the spot I was in, staring down at the failing ice. "Ashley, you idiot!" Doug barked over my shoulder. He was moving away from me and around the melting spot on the lake. Ashley didn't notice, she was too wrapped up in catching the Jynx. "Come on Rowan."

I moved to take a step around the faulty spot on the ground, when the ground started to crumble. I panicked and could barely formulate words. "Doug!" I managed to shout as the ice gave out and I plummeted into the water.

I dropped into the freezing water and I felt my entire body tighten up from the cold. I hadn't dropped very far and I kicked my feet before I lost control of my entire body. I surged out of the water and took in a deep breath and grabbed onto the edge of the ice nearest to me. Doug was already standing over the hole, looking panicked. "Rowan!" He shouted.

I couldn't formulate words, I was too cold. I heard someone screaming, asking what had happened. I could feel my entire body shaking as I focused all my energy on clinging on the ice. Doug grabbed my arms and hoisted me up out of the water. "Just hang on," I heard him say as he pulled me towards the bank.

The shivers that were wracking my body were becoming more and more severe and exhausting the small amount of energy I had left. "Shit," I heard myself mutter. "I think I'm going to pass out."

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I could feel myself slowly coming to. I was extremely warm and I felt a little compressed. My eyes fluttered open and I was surprised to find that the sun had already set. There was a fire nearby and as I shifted, someone released their hold on me. I sat up and found a very worried Typhlosion looking down at me.<p>

"Oh," I whispered. "Hello."

He let out a low wail.

'_Rowan!_' Espeon suddenly bounded over to me. '_You're okay!_'

I smiled as she nestled against me, pressing the top of her head against the underneath of my chin. "Yea, I'm fine." I shifted again and was surprised to find that my clothes were damp. "Oh, gross," I muttered.

"Rowan?" I glanced up and found Doug stalking towards me. He dropped an armful of logs and twigs onto the ground next to a fire. "You're awake."

"Yea," I agreed. "I just woke up, I was being slightly smothered," I glanced up at Typhlosion, who let out a soft roar.

"We were trying to make sure you stayed warm," Doug answered as he dropped to the ground in front of me. "Given that Typhlosion's core temperature is much hotter than any human being, and that he's bigger than you-"

"I understand," I laughed. "I really want to change though. These clothes are grossing me out."

"Rowan!" Ashley walked into the rough campsite, she held one measly little stick in one of her hands. "Finally. What kind of idiot falls into icy water?"

"What kind of freaking idiot tells a fire Pokémon to attack in a cave made entirely out of ice!" Doug stood up and shouted at her.

Ashley cowered at his tone and she backed away from him and around the fire. "At least I caught a Pokémon out of it."

I rolled my eyes as I stood up. "Come on Espeon," I said as I snatched up my backpack. "I'm going to find a place to change," I said as I walked away from the campsite and out into the woods.

After changing and stuffing the damp clothes into the bottom of my backpack, I turned to head back to the campsite. '_Wait Rowan,_' Espeon said, staring out into the dark.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

'_A Pokémon,_' Espeon muttered before darting out into the woods.

"Espeon!" I called after her.

After a moment, I heard a loud chirp and a small, red bird tumbled out onto the ground in front of me. Espeon jumped back into the clearing. '_Told ya,_' she smiled at me. '_He's been following us since we left the Ice Path._'

I snatched my Pokédex out of my backpack and held it at the Pokémon sitting on the ground glaring at Espeon. "Delibird, the Delivery Pokémon," the device said. "It always carries food with it, wherever it goes. If attacked, it throws its food at the opponent."

"Are you telling me to catch him? Or let him go?" I asked as I sat down on the ground. The Delibird Pokémon looked over at me and walked over to assess me further.

'_He's an ice type,_' Espeon sat down, staring that the bird. '_It'll be good for battling Clair, the gym leader at Blackthorn. She uses dragon types, which are weak to ice attacks._'

"So catch him," I laughed. I was amazed he was still sitting here.

'_Well he followed us after you passed out, he seemed very worried. I think he likes you,_' Espeon shrugged. '_So if you want to pass up a Pokémon that actually likes you-_'

"Point taken," I laughed as I grabbed an empty pokéball. I looked at the Pokémon. "Are you going to get into the ball easily?" I asked him.

"Deli!" The Pokémon looked up at me and chirped. He bounded onto my lap and sat staring impatiently up at me.

I tossed the pokéball and it sucked Delibird into it. The ball dropped to the ground and instantly clicked shut. The ball then glowed white as it was transferred off to storage. "I finally have more than six Pokémon," I laughed.

'_You were doing fine with only six Pokémon,_' Espeon smiled. '_Of course it's good to have more when you face the Elite Four._'

"I'm pretty close to doing that, aren't I?" I asked as I slowly stood up and grabbed my backpack. "That's really odd."

'_You've been progressing really fast,_' Espeon commented.

"I have been," I nodded in agreement as we stepped back towards the bright glow of the fire that was the campsite. "But still," I smiled down at her. "If you had told me a month ago that I was going to be challenging the Elite Four in a matter of weeks, I would have laughed at you and called you crazy."

'_If I had told you that a month ago, you would have screamed and probably thrown me across the room,_' Espeon laughed to herself and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Espeon, I don't want everyone to come out looking for me," I said to her and hurried back into the campsite.

* * *

><p>I was resting against Typhlosion's side as he slept soundly. I was comfortable, but not quite asleep. I knew Ashley was asleep across the fire from me, but I wasn't sure where Doug was. I wasn't too worried about him. He could hold his own.<p>

Someone touched my arm and clamped their other hand over my mouth. I sat up and panicked until I realized it was Doug standing over me. "Sorry," he whispered as he slowly moved his hand. "Come on."

"To where?" I murmured as I stood up and followed after him. He disappeared into the woods and out of my line of vision. I hurried through the brush and he was waiting just on the other side. He stepped over a large log and offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and he helped hoist me over the fallen tree.

"Just over here," he answered.

I followed him to a clearing right near a river. There was a nervous jittery feeling in my stomach as I looked at the surrounding. Doug and I were alone on the bank of a river, with a large moon beam reflected in the dark water. It was quite the romantic setting.

"What is this about?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"You asked me something earlier today," Doug muttered as he dropped to the ground and looked out at the water.

"I did?" I asked as I sat down on the ground next to him.

He nodded as he glanced at me. "You asked me about my communications with my Umbreon."

"If he can speak to you," I said, remembering my question now.

"Yes," Doug said. "And I can speak to him, and well," he paused as he looked away from me. "My Umbreon can speak back."

"How?" I asked him.

"I prefer the name Phantom," a low voice said and I looked in the direction of it. Doug's Umbreon sat at the edge of the shadows, Espeon sat next to him, staring at him with marveling eyes.

"I refuse to call him that," Doug said to me, I could feel him leaning closer to me.

"It's relevant to my being," the Umbreon spoke again as he stood and walked towards us. "I'm a dark, mysterious creature that moves swiftly through the night."

"A lot like a phantom," I said and he nodded.

"Luma," he called over his shoulder and my Espeon hurried over to his side.

'_Luma?_' I thought, hoping Espeon would pick up on it.

Espeon's happy voice immediately replied in my mind. '_That's what he calls me, since I prefer the day light, and it's luminescent. So he shortened luminescent into Luma, and that's what he calls me._'

'_You sound smitten,_' I smiled to myself as I thought.

Espeon chuckled. '_I just might be._'

"He keeps to himself usually," Doug was saying and he looked over to me. "At least when we're near other people," he added.

"I can understand why," I nodded. "It is a rare talent."

'_He's teaching me how to speak human out loud,_' Espeon excitedly told me in my head. '_It's really hard._'

I smiled over at her. She was staring at Umbreon with starry eyes.

"Your parents gave my father that Eevee," Doug muttered suddenly and I glanced over at him. "And he in turn gave it to me as the sole Pokémon interaction I could have."

I looked over at Doug, he was staring at the water with his knees bent. His arms were hugging his knees as he zoned out. "I think I remember my mom saying something about selling a pup to Professor Evergreen," I said. "That was the first breeding Eevees they had."

"What happened to them?" Doug asked as he glanced over at me.

"My dad sold them when we went through some tough times," I shrugged, "financially," I added and Doug nodded in silent understanding. "As soon as we were better off, they bought two more, which are Espeon's parents."

"You ever miss being home Rowan?" Doug asked, looking over at me.

I stared back at him, thinking over the question. Did I miss home? I furrowed my brow. "I don't think so," I said. "It just wasn't a very good sixteen year experience. I think if I never have to go back, I'll be pleased."

Doug nodded. "I think I have to agree with you."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Twenty-Eight: I just got off Skype with Boyfriend. :] It was a loverly conversation.<p>

I can't think of anything too terribly important to post about this chapter except that it's a little melodramatic. XD I have no idea what my mindset was the day I wrote it, but it sure produced an interesting chapter to say the least!

Thank you to _**Delu**_ who has already reviewed chapter twenty-seven. :] Do you know of McFly too Delu? If so, isn't Dougie cute? And Harry! And Danny! :D IT'S A BAND FULL OF HOT, GUITAR PLAYING ENGLISH CUTIES! (don't tell Boyfriend I said this.) :]

Anyhoo, here is chapter twenty-eight as promised. :] I really need to get my act together and start typing more proficiently on this story otherwise I'm going to run out of chapters to post! D: No bueno!

Review/comment and subscribe kidlets! :D

P.S. After reading over it remembered something about it. This part: "Shit," I heard myself mutter. "I think I'm going to pass out."

I typed it that way because whenever a main character, the protagonist pasts out, they always say something epic...like "Avenge me!" So, I just wanted it to be stupid and a complete one eighty from that. XD The end. :]


	29. Chapter 29: Dragon Anger

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Nine:<p>

Dragon Anger.

There was a downward slope that led down to Blackthorn City. Staring down the large hill, I could see the corner of a building. "It doesn't seem very far away," I said as I leapt off a ledge to stand next to Doug.

"It's really not that far," he said. "But because it's all down hill, it can become a little tricky."

"As if I need anymore time to prove how clumsy I am," I sighed as I followed after Doug as he steadily made his way down the sloping mountain side.

Ashley laughed behind me and I threw a look over my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you," she muttered as she dropped off the ledge and her Flareon followed after her.

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't laughing," I hissed under my breath.

'_Just ignore her,_' Espeon chided me, tossing a relaxed look over her shoulder at me. She remained walking next to Doug's Umbreon.

"Just ignore her Rowan," Doug said as he continued to walk down towards Blackthorn City. "At least you're not an idiot."

I scoffed. "That is true," I said as I tried not to slide down the slope.

"This is killing my legs," Ashley sighed. "Rowan, you should make your Pokémon fly us down there."

"He doesn't like you," I replied. "You insulted him."

"What Pokémon?" Doug asked as he leapt down off a ledge and turned around to offer me a hand.

"Noctowl," I answered as Doug grabbed me around the waist and lowered me to the ground. To my surprise, he actually helped Ashley down in the same way. And here I had thought I was special.

"Did you see him easily lift me?" Ashley whispered as she stood next to me. "It's because it's easy to grab my tiny little waist, and I don't weigh much, regardless of my obvious assets, so he didn't have to strain to lift me."

"Rowan was lighter," Doug muttered as he walked past her and followed after his Umbreon and Espeon.

I bit down on my lip as color spread across my cheeks. I glanced away from Doug and to Ashley, whose face was purpling with rage and embarrassment. "I guess it's because I have less assets," I murmured before hurrying away from Ashley before she blew.

* * *

><p>I set my pokéballs on the counter and smiled at the nurse as she took them from me. Doug set a single pokéball on the counter and then turned and leaned with his back against the counter. "Espeon didn't look happy to be put into the pokéball," he chuckled.<p>

"She hates being confined," I replied as I looked up at him. "Especially when a certain Umbreon is around."

Doug laughed again, throwing a quick glance at me. "You going to challenge Clair today?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I was thinking about it, but I'm a little worried," I said.

"Why?"

"She uses dragon Pokémon," I muttered.

"Do they scare you?" Doug chuckled.

"Don't be a jerk," I pushed him lightly. "They don't scare me, it's just I'm not sure I can beat her."

"It only took me one time," Doug shrugged. "I did have Gyarados though."

"Exactly," I sighed. "I mean I have a Delibird, but that's the only ice Pokémon I have."

"You have Espeon, she's strong," Doug turned and nodded to the nurse as she handed him his single pokéball back. He opened it and released Umbreon on as the nurse who had taken my Pokémon returned with them.

"Thanks," I smiled as I took them and released Espeon. She quickly sidled over to Umbreon.

I walked over to the PC near the counter to switch out one of my Pokémon for Delibird. As I sat down in front of it, I felt Espeon walk over to me and set her front paws up in my lap. I glanced down at her and gently patted her head. "I'm not really sure how to do this," I murmured.

'_It looks self-explanatory,_' Espeon commented.

After booting the computer up, I slid my Trainer I.D. card as the screen told me to. Another screen immediately popped up, asking me if I wanted to use Bill's PC or my own. I selected Bill's, and was then asked if I wanted to withdraw or deposit a Pokémon. I wanted to do both, so I hesitated for a moment.

'_Deposit it first,_' Espeon told me.

"Thanks," I laughed as I hit the deposit button. I was instructed to place the Pokémon I wanted to deposit into the small metal cup next to the PC. I set the pokéball into the depression on the metal tray and it turned white, dematerializing to storage.

'_Now hit the back button,_' I did as Espeon told me to do. '_And hit withdraw._'

"Thanks, what would I do without you?" I laughed as I pressed a button to tell the computer to withdraw Delibird.

'_You would be extremely lost,_' Espeon chuckled as her feet dropped off my lap and she padded away from me.

Delibird's pokéball materialized in the tray and I scooped it up out of the depression and attached it to my belt. I walked over to where Doug and Ashley were standing. "What did you do?" Ashley asked me.

"Oh, I withdrew Delibird so I can go compete against Clair," I answered. "I'm going to go ahead and go do that."

"We'll expect you back in a few minutes with another loss under your belt," Ashley laughed and I shot her a glare as Espeon hissed.

'_Her Pokémon stand a better chance than yours!_' She spat and Ashley looked down at her.

"It's okay Espeon," I said as I stroked her head. "Let's just go."

I walked over to the door and opened it, holding it open for Espeon. I was surprised to find Umbreon following her. She glanced up at me. '_He wants to watch me battle,_' she told me without throwing a glance my way.

"You just don't want to separate yourself from his side," I laughed to myself and this time I did get a glare from Espeon. "You decided that you're battling?"

'_Who else were you going to use?_'

"Delibird," I muttered.

'_And who else?_' Espeon asked.

"It depends on who else she uses and how Delibird is feeling, I guess," I muttered.

'_Sounds like a great plan,_' Espeon sighed exasperatedly.

"Let's just wait and see, okay?" I muttered as I hurried across Blackthorn City and up towards the gym. It sat on a ledge, there was a large lake behind it and it towered over the rest of the buildings in the city.

I let out my breath and looked down at Espeon. "Ready?"

'_We have to get there first,_' she remarked coolly.

I rolled my eyes and hurried through the city to head up to the gym. After struggling to make my way up to the doors, I finally pulled them open and stepped into the gym. For the most part the gym was dark, there were small sconces along the walls lit with fire. On the four corners of the arena, which I was slowly making my way down to, there were four large fires that were hoisted off the ground in large braziers.

"Hello?" I called out as Espeon and I stopped in the trainer's box at one end of the fighting arena.

"Who goes there?" The silhouette of a person appeared at the far end of the gym. It was definitely a woman, with long hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was of very slight build and as she came closer to me and stepped into the light, I recognized her as Clair, the gym leader.

"My name is Rowan Eden," I called back to her. "I'm here to challenge you to get the Rising Badge!"

The woman scoffed. She stopped walked as she now stood inside the trainer's box on the other side of the field. "I hope you don't think it's going to be that easy."

"I never enter a gym battle with over confidence," I replied.

"We each can use two Pokémon," Clair told me. "I can't substitute any out, but you can."

"I understand."

"First up, Kingdra! I choose you," the ground shook as it suddenly split and the gym floor moved aside to expose a pool. The trainer's squares remained jutting out in the water, and there were a few platforms for non-water based Pokémon to stand on. Clair's first Pokémon, a large blue, intimidating seahorse-like Pokémon appeared in the water.

I let out my breath as I snatched up a pokéball. "I'm sorry Espeon," I said, "but I think this is a job for Flaaffy."

Espeon nodded. '_I understand,_' she said.

"Go sit with Umbreon," I told her. He was sitting up in the stands and Espeon hurried away from me to go find him. "Flaaffy!" I shouted as I tossed her pokéball up into the air. "Let's go!"

My pink Pokémon appeared on the floating platform just ahead of me. "Flaaff!" She cried as her eyes narrowed into slits as she smiled.

"We can do this," I said mostly to myself.

'_She's extremely overconfident Rowan,_' Espeon's voice entered my mind.

'_Flaaffy?_' I asked back.

Espeon's laugh sounded in my head. '_No, Clair. This may be very easy for you, just play it smart._'

I nodded as I stared across the gym at Clair. "Flaaffy!" I said. "Start out with Light Screen!"

Flaaffy's little paws came up in front of her, and much like a mime, she pulled her arms out in a straight line across the front of her. For a moment, an almost completely translucent screen of light could be seen.

"Dragon Dance Kingdra," Clair ordered.

"Well we both can't be on defense," I muttered as Kingdra performed its defensive move from its spot in the pool. "Flaaffy, start out with Thunder Wave!"

"Go underwater Kingdra," Clair said, expecting to dodge it.

I cocked my head to the side as Flaaffy sent the weak electrical attack into the water. Clair couldn't be that ignorant, could she? After a moment, Kingdra floated to the surface, still conscious but obviously paralyzed.

"What happened?" Clair shrieked.

"Water conducts electricity," I smiled and Flaaffy let out a happy squeal.

"What! No!" Clair shouted. How had she not realized this? "Fine, we'll change tactics. Kingdra, shake it off and use Rain Dance. Let's power up our water attacks!"

"No…" I whispered. Did she also not realize that Rain Dance powered up Flaaffy's Thunder attack? "Well, I can work with that then," I smiled. "Flaaffy! This is exactly what we needed!"

Dark clouds appeared over the pool as Kingdra summoned them with her attack. "What? This powers up water moves, not electrical," Clair shouted, though she sounded concerned.

"Rain Dance affects Thunder too," I told her. "Here, let me show you. Flaaffy! Thunder attack!"

Flaaffy went up onto her toes as she held her arms up towards the dark clouds. She let out a shrill cry, lightning danced through the clouds as she summoned more power. "Kingdra, dodge!" Clair screamed.

The seahorse tried to move out of the way, which should have been easy with its speed increased by Dragon Dance, but thanks to Thunder being one hundred percent accurate, it struck Kingdra before she could dodge the attack. The attack obviously took a heavy toll on her health, but she shook the damage off and stared at Flaaffy.

"Kingdra, use Hydro Pump!" Clair hurriedly said.

"Thunder again," I called out.

Flaaffy leapt onto another platform as she conjured up another strong electrical attack. At the same time the lightning bolt struck Kingdra, Kingdra's water attack slammed into Flaaffy. She fell off the platform as Kingdra was dunked underwater from the strength of the Thunder attack. "Flaaffy!" I shouted as I dropped to my knees and peered down into the dark water. I could see a light at the bottom of the pool where Flaaffy had dropped in.

"Kingdra, swim over there and use Twister!" Clair shouted excitedly as she pointed across the water. I glanced up, prepared to see the angry Pokémon surging in this direction, but I could see her floating at the top of the water. Paralysis had set in again.

"Flaaffy!" I shouted down into the water.

I could see her moving towards the surface of the water, but as she surged out of the water I realized she was no longer a Flaaffy. She now had a long neck and she was yellow. There was a red orb at the end of her tail and there was one on her forehead. Flaaffy had evolved into Ampharos.

"Alright!" I shouted happily, pumping my fist. "Ampharos," I said and she let out a very happy chortle as she smiled over her shoulder at me. "Let's finish this battle! Thundershock! Followed by Thunderpunch! Go!"

Electricity bristled along Ampharos's body as she built up a large shock. She yelped as she released all the energy, which traveled across the field and discharged into Kingdra. She let out a weak cry as Ampharos dashed across the pool, jumping from platform to platform. Lightning surrounded one of her arms as she leapt over Kingdra and slammed her paw downwards into the water Pokémon.

"Kingdra!" Clair shouted as Ampharos landed on one of the platforms. Kingdra had dropped underwater again, but as she surfaced it was quite clear that she was knocked unconscious by Ampharos's onslaught of attacks.

I smiled to myself. '_She severely misjudged you,_' Espeon's voice echoed in my mind. '_She had far too much confidence in herself and not enough in you. Congratulations._'

'_I still have one more battle,_' I muttered as I stared across the field at Clair. She recalled Kingdra with tears in her eyes. She placed the pokéball at her waist and grabbed another one.

"Well, you may have been lucky with that one, but this won't be nearly as easy," she spat at me.

'_I'd say she's still too confident,_' Espeon chuckled.

'_I would have to agree with you_,' I thought as I grabbed Ampharos's pokéball off my belt.

"Come on out Dragonair!" Clair threw her next pokéball out as hard as she could. The large, snake-like dragon Pokémon appeared as the gym floor began to form back into solid ground.

"Ampharos," I said, holding out her pokeball, "return!"

My Pokémon was surrounded by the red beam and pulled back into her pokéball. I snapped it on my waist and grabbed Delibird's pokéball. "Come on out Delibird!"

The small, little red bird appeared on the ground in front of Dragonair. The dragon Pokémon towered over my little ice Pokémon, but I knew as long as I kept my head on my shoulders I could win this.

I knew dragon type Pokémon were weak to ice types. I was glad that I had taken the time to teach Delibird several TMs that I had been able to buy. "Dragonair," Clair immediately jumped in. "Start out with Thunder Wave."

"I think she wants to get even," I muttered. "Delibird, dodge and use Present!"

Delibird grabbed something out his feathers then rushed towards Dragonair with the small gift in his hands. He easily ran under the Thunder Wave directed at him as he stopped in front of Dragonair.

"Dragonair, use Slam," Clair hissed as Delibird set the gift down.

"Dodge Delibird!" I retaliated and Delibird ran away from Dragonair as she dropped her weight down onto the ground and on top of the small gift Delibird had left on the ground. Her body weight caused the present to explode, covering the arena with a thick smoke. I smiled to myself, at least it hadn't healed her.

"Delibird, Ice Beam," I shouted, pointing out towards where Dragonair still lay on the ground. He jumped in front of me and opened his mouth, the beam of icicles and chilly wind spewing towards Dragonair. The attack smashed into her face and she reared up, crying out in pain.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Rage!" Clair ordered. Her Pokémon quickly looked down at Delibird, a fire in her eyes. She hurried her way across the field and slammed into Delibird, sending him flying across the building. He slammed into a wall and I wheeled around.

"Delibird!" I shouted. My Pokémon shook his head as he stood up off the floor. He looked at me, then waddled back onto the field, looking relatively unscathed. "Okay Delibird," I said, shifting so I was standing facing towards the side. I pointed at Dragonair. "Let's end this! Blizzard!"

Delibird saluted me before he whipped around and started whirling and spinning around, summoning a powerful ice storm. The blizzard whipped around Delibird before he shot his little arms out to his sides and the ice pummeled into Dragonair.

The dragon Pokémon dropped to the ground as the attack continued to bombard her. I could tell it was hurting the Pokémon. "Delibird, cease fire," I told him and he immediately reacted, the ice storm stopped.

"What are you doing?" Clair screamed at me. "My Pokémon isn't done yet."

"Yea, she is," I replied. "She can't handle anymore."

The Dragonair lay on the floor, whimpering in pain. Still, Clair refused to recall her to her pokéball. "Dragonair, use Twister!"

The Dragonair let out a cry as it struggled to pull itself up off the ground. After a few moments, it crumpled against the ground. "Delibird," I snatched up his pokéball and held it out towards him. "Return."

"You're giving up?" Clair asked.

"Your Pokémon is unable to battle," I said. "Delibird and I won."

"No I do not!" She actually stomped her foot against the floor. "I do not lose, I am the gym leader. I have far more skill than you!"

"May I have my badge please?" I asked her.

"No!"

"I won Clair, you're breaking the law if you withhold my badge," I told her.

She finally recalled her Pokémon. She cleared her throat and shook her hair to get her bangs out of her eyes. "You may have beaten me, but I can't give you the badge until the elders say you may have it."

"What!" I hissed. "What elders?"

"They reside deep within The Dragon's Den," Clair told me. "You can find it across the lake behind this gym. You get their permission, you get the Rising Badge from me."

She turned and walked away from me, back into the shadows. I remained standing there, glaring into the darkness.

'_Come on Rowan,_' Espeon suddenly nudged my fingers with her nose. '_If we hurry, we can do it before the sun sets._'

"I won fair and square," I muttered. "She's just being a sore loser."

"She's always been a sore loser," Doug's Umbreon spoke now as he came down and stood next to Espeon. He was peering up at me. "But if you're a male, she much less of a bitch about it."

"You're telling me she had a crush on Doug," I said.

He nodded. "Most ladies do for some reason."

I shook my head and let my breath out. "Well, let's head back to the PokéCenter, then we'll make our way to the Dragon's Den."

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Doug asked as I walked into the PokéCenter. I shot him a glare as I set Ampharos's pokéball and Delibird's onto the counter. A nurse took them and curtsied before hurrying into the back of the PokéCenter. "That good, huh?"<p>

"She's a horrible gym leader," I hissed.

"You have to go get the permission from the elders?" Doug asked and I nodded. "Yea, she does that with everyone. It just depends on your gender how nice she is about it."

"And how badly you beat her," I muttered.

"That too," Doug chuckled. "I hate to tell you this, but you have to go into The Dragon's Den by yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Joy."

I deposited Delibird and withdrew Noctowl to get across the lake and to the opening of the cave. I threw Doug a wave as I left the Pokémon Center. Espeon, after saying a quick goodbye to Umbreon, hurried after me. We quickly made our way back up to the gym, then walked behind it to the edge of the lake. I released Noctowl and he materialized next to me.

"We need to get across the lake," I told him. He looked at the body of water, then back to me and nodded in understand. "Come on Espeon," I waved her over to me as I crawled onto Noctowl's back. She leapt up and slid between my chest and Noctowl's back. He launched off the ground and flew across the water, landing on the opposite bank. "Thanks," I smiled before recalling Noctowl back into his pokéball.

Espeon and I followed the bank until we came to the opening of the cavern. I peered in through the doorway, it was dark inside. I let my breath out and looked down at Espeon. '_Ready?_' She asked me.

"Not really," I replied, "but let's go anyways."

We stepped into the cavern and I was surprised to find that it was much lighter than I expected. There were fire sconces lining the walls, much like the ones inside Clair's gym. I followed the path in what seemed like a huge circle. Ahead of me, I could see a narrow land bridge that connected the path I was following to the front yard of what was a little, cottage looking building. My pace quickened slightly. I hadn't been expecting it to be this easy.

Espeon and I crossed the bridge and followed the path up to the front door. I stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door. It creaked open as I inflicted pressure on it.

'_This place is creepy,_' Espeon murmured.

"I agree wholeheartedly," I replied as I stepped inside. To my surprise, there was a table in the center of the room. There was a chair on one side of the table and four on the other side. All four seats were occupied, three by older men and one by a young woman. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light, there was a single light source in the room, I realized the woman was Clair.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing at the single seat on the side of the table across from them. I walked across the room and dropped into the chair. Espeon jumped up into my lap and regarded the men with a curious stare.

"Welcome to the Dragon's Den," one of the men stood and held his arms out. He was easily the oldest man of the three and I had the feeling he was the most respected.

"Thank you," I nodded.

"You are here because you have defeated my granddaughter in battle and you would like to receive the Rising Badge," he continued and I nodded. He was silent for a moment as he stared at me. Suddenly, he looked down to Espeon. "Is that your Pokémon?"

I fought the urge to say something sarcastic, and instead nodded. "Yes sir, we've been together since before the beginning of my travels," I answered. "I raised her, saved her actually as a runt Eevee."

"Saved her?" The man echoed.

"Yes sir," I nodded. "And she in return, saved me. Just outside of Goldenrod I was attacked and she evolved into an Espeon and rescued me."

"I see," the man rubbed his chin. "How would you explain your relationship with her? Trainer and Pokémon?"

"Well that," I said. "But it goes beyond that too. Espeon is my best friend," I explained. "And that ideal extends to the rest of my Pokémon. Sure, I only have seven, but I view them all as close friends that mean the world to me."

The man was silent for a moment, but then he started to chuckle. "Rowan Eden, correct?" He asked and I nodded, surprised at his change of mood. "I believe you are a spectacular trainer, and what's more, an amazing, compassionate person."

"What!" Clair shrieked. I could feel a smile appearing across my face. "She's just lucky Granddaddy, she doesn't know what she's-"

"Enough," the man turned and barked at Clair. "You need to learn from not only this fine trainer, but all the others that have beat you Clair. Just because you are a gym leader doesn't make you the best. You have to have faith in your Pokémon and they have to trust your abilities as a trainer. And on top of that, you have to love them and they have to love you. I don't get that feeling from you or your Pokémon, but I do from Rowan."

"Granddaddy," Clair muttered, she was obviously embarrassed by this entire ordeal. I was trying to keep my smile in check.

The older man turned to face me, a smile present on his features. "It is my honor, Rowan Eden, to bestow on you the Rising Badge of Blackthorn City Gym."

He slid the small badge across the table to me. "Thank you," I smiled at him as I took the small badge and held it towards Espeon. She touched her nose to it, then smiled brightly up at me.

'_Congratulations Rowan!_' She cheered me.

I rubbed her head affectionately. "Thanks," I whispered before scooping her up and standing up. While she was light, her body was a lot longer than I was expecting and I could feel her back feet dangling down by my knees as I hugged Espeon against my chest. "Thank you," I said across the table, "to you three," I gestured to the elders, "for the badge and to you Clair," I looked to the gym leader now. She was glaring at me.

"For what?" She spat.

"Clair," her grandfather chided her. "Manners."

"For the exciting battle," I nodded. "Have a good day, all of you."

"You too Rowan Eden," the eldest elder called after me. "And good luck to you on the rest of your travels."

I waved and hurried from the house. I had my eighth badge. I could challenge the Elite Four!

* * *

><p>I walked into the Pokémon Center as the sun was setting, throwing the final rays of sunlight across the sky and the ground. I smiled to Doug and Ashley as I walked over to them. "Hello."<p>

"And?" Doug asked.

"I got it," I smiled, grabbing the little black binder from my backpack and showing him my eighth gym badge.

"Congratulations," he said as Espeon walked over to Umbreon and collapsed on the floor next to him. He licked her ear as she leaned against him.

"How did you get that?" Ashley asked. "I went to the gym and she wasn't there!"

"She was in The Dragon's Den," I muttered. "Trying to keep me from getting my badge, she should be there tomorrow."

"I didn't want to wait until tomorrow," Ashley muttered, "but I guess I have no choice."

"Go early," I shrugged.

"Rowan," Doug said and I looked over to him. "One of the nurses called for you a little bit ago, I think you had a phone call."

"Oh," I stood up and walked over to the counter. "Hi," I said to the nurse standing there, flashing her a smile.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked.

"My name is Rowan Eden and I was told that I had a phone call earlier," I explained quickly.

"Ah, yes," the nurse smiled. "The lady left you a message, you can access it on one of the computer phones."

"Thanks," I smiled and walked over to one of the computers. I booted it up and selected the phone icon from the screen. I read the onscreen instructions to get to the message service, after which I swiped my Trainer I.D. to see the message I had. I quickly recognized the number as my home number. My mother must have been nervous because I hadn't called her in awhile. I shook my head as I selected the message. The screen changed to my mother. She looked extremely tense and not at all like herself.

"Hello Rowan, I heard you were off battling for your final gym badge," she began. "I hope you do well, you've gotten so far."

'_What's wrong?_' Espeon came up to my side and set her paws in my lap.

"I'm not sure yet," I muttered.

"But," my mother paused as she looked away from the camera. "That isn't why I was calling."

"Something is off," I murmured.

"I hate to have to tell you this honey, but I'm leaving," she said and a pit formed in my stomach. "I'm moving away from New Bark, away from your father, and to Kanto. I just can't stand being there without you. I can't do it. I'm taking my belongings and my Eevees and I'm going to Kanto while your father is still at work. I'll call you when I'm more settled and you can come visit me."

"Holy Murkrow," I whispered.

"I'm leaving Rowan," she said, looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry,"

The message clicked off and the screen went black.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Twenty-Nine: My sense of time is really messed up. I could have sworn I posted yesterday but I didn't. I'm super sorry. :  I'm all doped up on drugs at the moment. XD I don't even remember falling asleep last night. I apparently had a conversation with Boyfriend before I fell asleep and I had a conversation with Brother's girlfriend this morning. I don't remember either.

Anyhoo, twenty-nine. How fun! Jokes, a battle, and drama! All wrapped up into one fun little eleven page bundle. (Yes, this is eleven pages, 10 pt Arial font, 1.5 spacing) It would be longer if I used 12 pt font and double space…but I don't. Because…I don't wanna.

Um, thanks to all you who have left comments. **_Delu_**, _**hey-hi-oh**_, and **_psykokwak_**. I promise, I will get better eventually and I will be back on top of my game. I also will type more chapters so that I don't run out of chapters to post.

Oh, let me go ahead and warn ya. I might not post of a few days in the few weeks coming up for two reasons. The first reason is I am moving into an apartment up in where I go to school. I move in the first of June. So updates might be slow around then. I will post status updates about that stuff on my profile. The second reason is a lot less fun. I have to have at least two wisdom teeth cut and ripped out of my head. (Does that sound too morbid?) But if I do have that happen soon, I will be loopy on all sorts of drugs so updates will be slow around that time too. I will update you about that as that gets closer!

Don't worry about it now though! :D I'm not!

As always: review/comment and subscribe.

p.s. As of this update, my cancer-ridden kitty ( :[ ) is doing okay. She's lost a lot of weight and she has sores all over her body. But she is eating and sleeping and using her potty box just like a normal kitty. And her personality hasn't changed. Four good points for her. :] Thanks for all your concerns and sympathy for her!


	30. Chapter 30: Home Not So Sweet Home

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty:<strong>

Home Not So Sweet Home.

'_But Rowan,_' Espeon protested as I hurried back over to my backpack and gathered my stuff. I glanced at her, she threw a forlorn look over at Umbreon.

"I have to go home," I said and Doug and Ashley quickly looked over at me.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"My parents split," I whispered as I tossed my backpack on my back. "I have to go. Are you two coming with me?"

"I can't right now," Ashley shook her head. "I have to beat Clair."

I nodded. "I understand Ash," I said, then thought to myself. '_Not that you're the one that I even wanted to come with me._' I looked to Doug, catching sight of Espeon as I swept my gaze over to him. Espeon had collapsed against Umbreon, she looked devasted. "And you?" I asked, my voice extremely hushed.

He stared down at his hands for several moments, he was silent. A bad feeling came over me, I knew his answer. Doug finally looked up at me and licked his lips. "I can't," he muttered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"My father lives in New Bark Town," Doug said. "I can't see him, I don't want to."

"Who's your father?" Ashley asked.

Doug and I both ignored her. I cleared my throat, trying to hold my composure. "So this is where we part companies then?"

Doug looked away from me. "It seems so," he murmured.

I swallowed and looked away from him. "Fair enough," I nodded. "Come on Espeon, we have to go."

I heard a soft wail emanating from her and I closed my eyes. '_But Rowan,_' she cried as she buried her face into Umbreon's fur. Doug and I were both staring over at her. I couldn't help but to cast a sideways glance at Doug, he looked unsympathetic.

I shook my head. "Espeon, come on please."

She slowly stood up, Umbreon stood with her. I walked over to the door and opened it. Both he and she walked out ahead of me as I turned to head down Mountain Road back to New Bark Town. The sign at the edge of Blackthorn City read Route 45, south to Route 46. I glanced down as Espeon walked next to me, staring down at the ground. I glanced over my shoulder. Umbreon stood by the door of the PokéCenter. Just before it closed, he dashed back inside. I let my breath out, I felt terrible.

* * *

><p>I slipped as I leapt off an outcrop and I dropped to my rear. Ahead of Espeon and I, I could see a signpost illuminated by a streetlight. I hurried over to it and read the writing scrawled across the wooden board. 'Route 46 south to Route 29.'<p>

"Route 29," I said, glancing over my shoulder at Espeon as she dropped off the ledge I had just fallen off of. "That's close to home."

'_Good,_' Espeon murmured. '_Because it's bound to be after midnight by now._'

"Come on," I said as I turned to run down the path. Several feet down the road, as the terrain began to level out, I could see a small building. "What is that?"

'_Who knows?_' Ever since leaving Blackthorn, Espeon sounded devastated. I could understand why.

I glanced over my shoulder at her, she was just barely keeping up. "Espeon," I said and she looked up at me. "Would you like me to carry you?"

She sat down as she stared at me. '_Just put me in my pokéball,_' she finally said.

I could feel tears building up as I grabbed her pokéball from my belt. I held it out in front of me and the red beam pulled her into the sphere. Espeon never asked to be in her pokéball unless she was really hurt. I shook my head. Why did everything have to fall apart now? I again shook my head to clear it off the depressing thoughts before hurrying down the path and into the building.

I pushed the doors open and looked around. Across the room from me there was another set of doors and on both sides of the room; the sides where there were no doors there were large desks. A man sat behind one desk, staring at a computer. He glanced over at me as I walked in. He immediately stood up and put a cap on his head. He was in some sort of uniform. "Evening Miss," he said. "It's awfully late for you to be out, isn't it?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm just trying to get home."

"Where is home?" He asked.

"New Bark Town," I told him.

"Ah," he nodded then pointed at the doors at the far end of the building. "Just walk out those doors and you'll be one Route 29. Follow that east and you'll be in New Bark Town in no time flat."

"Thanks," I said as I ran the length of the building and pushed the doors open. I stepped back out into the cool night and hurried down the path. I could see the lights of Professor Evergreen and Professor Elm's laboratory.

As I ran, the toe of my shoe suddenly caught something and I found myself falling towards the ground face first. I dropped my hands out in front of me, successfully preventing myself from getting a mouthful of dirt. I flipped over and looked behind me. As I sat up, a Pokémon suddenly straightened up and looked at me. It had looked like a log when laying on the ground, but as it straightened up, I found it had a long, sleek body with brown and white stripes running the entire length of it. It stood very tall and as I stood up, I found that it was actually taller than me.

The Pokémon let out a chortle before walking over to me and twisting around my body, smelling me. It let out another chortle as it stopped in front of me. I slowly grabbed my Pokédex and held it out in front of me.

"Furret," the Pokédex told me. "The long body Pokémon," that was definitely a fitting description this Pokémon. "It lives in narrow burrows that fit its slim body. The deeper the nests go, the more maze-like they become."

"I don't have time to catch you," I said and turned to head back towards New Bark. As I started to run, I was surprised to find the Furret running next to me. I stopped and it stopped, straightening up and looked down at me. "Do you want to be caught?" Another chortle resonated from the Pokémon.

I set my backpack down and grabbed a pokéball from inside. "Okay, I'm giving you one shot to get in here," I said. "Because I can't just stop and battle right now."

Again, the Furret chortled. I took that as he understood and I threw the small red and white sphere at him. It bounced off its neck and dropped to the ground, opening at the same time. It shook once, twice and then dinged shut. A white light came over the pokéball and it was teleported off to storage.

"What a strange time to catch a Pokémon," I murmured before racing away from the sight and towards New Bark. Within minutes I was standing in front of New Bark Town's lab. I stared up at the windows then turned and started running for my house. It had never seemed like this long of a run.

Several minutes later, I arrived on my front yard, staring up at the door trying to catch my breath. There were no lights on, my father was either already asleep or he wasn't home yet. Both were extremely likely, my father was a workaholic and it seemed when he was home, he was always sleeping.

I slowly walked up to the door and checked the front door, it was locked as I suspected. I grabbed my keys from my backpack and let myself in. I flipped on the front room light and looked around. He definitely wasn't home yet. I closed the door and walked over to the couch, where I sat down after taking off my backpack and setting it on the floor.

I meant to stay away and wait for my father, but I soon found myself laying comfortably on the couch. Without meaning to, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Someone touched my shoulder and I shot up, swinging my arms up in a flailing motion. My father just barely ducked out of the way. "Dad!" I shouted, standing up.<p>

"Your mom isn't here," he said to me, though it didn't seem like he knew she wasn't coming back. "Shower and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Dad, I need to talk to you," I said as I followed him into the kitchen.

"We'll talk over breakfast, go change," he said.

I glared after him then stormed back into the front room. I snatched my backpack up and stomped up to the bathroom near my room. After showering, I walked into my room where I found clothes to change into. I traded out all the dirty clothes in my backpack for clean clothes from my dresser and closet.

It was nice to be able to take my time getting ready. I was able to dry my hair and straighten it. It seemed that this was the first time it was straight in a fair few months. I grabbed my newly stocked backpack and went back downstairs.

My father was just setting two plates of steaming food on the table. "I never knew you could cook," I said.

"Your mother never lets me," he chuckled, he then nodded to the belt around my waist that held my pokéballs. "Do you have to have that on at the table?"

I glared over at him. "Yes," I finally hissed. "I do."

His eyebrow arched but instead of saying something else, he sat down and began to eat. I slowly did the same thing. I saved several pieces of bacon and sausage for Espeon, wondering if she felt better yet.

"Dad," I muttered as I was finishing off my scrambled eggs.

"I already know," he replied. I looked up at him and held his stare. "Your mom isn't coming back."

I looked down at my plate. "Why?"

"My best guess?" My dad said. "Whoever has been sending her all that mail by Spearow."

I quickly glared up at my dad. "Are you accusing Mom of having an affair?"

He shook his head. "She didn't while we were together, but I think she has feelings for someone else."

I stood up. "I don't have to listen to this," I snapped. "I came here to see if she was here, and she's not. I need to go."

"Go where?"

"To challenge the Elite Four," I hissed. "I've been on my own for months now, and I like it so much better than being here."

"You have eight badges?" My dad asked and I nodded. "Then you've completed your journey, why leave?"

"I haven't completed it and I don't want to stay," I muttered.

My dad came around the table towards me and I tossed out a pokéball. Espeon materialized before me, standing between my father and I. "Stay away from me," I shook my head. "I'll just get what I need and then I'll go."

"Is that the Eevee you raised?" My dad pointed down at Espeon, who stared back up at him.

"Yes," I said.

"Well then, I would like it back please," he stared at me.

"Excuse me?" I hissed. "No! She's mine!"

'_Rowan,_' Espeon sounded relaxed, much more like herself now. It relieved me slightly. '_There are several Eevees in the house._'

I furrowed my brow and looked up at my dad. "You have the Eevees?"

"Not your mother's breeding Eevees," my dad said. "But several pups that I'm trying to sell."

'_I don't want him to have them, I don't trust him Rowan,_' Espeon said. '_Take them._'

"Where are they?" I asked.

My dad shook his head. "It's none of your business."

"Espeon," I looked down at her. She had jumped into a chair and finished off the breakfast food I had left for her. "Find them."

'_Already done,_' she said, jumping out of the chair and walking to the back of the house. She opened the door with one of her Psychic attacks and walked into the room. '_In here Rowan._'

I glared at my father and walked into the back of the house. I found three little Eevees in a box that was sitting on my parents' bed. I reached in and scooped them, they were whining. "Come on Espeon, we need to get out of here."

'_Gladly._'

I couldn't understand what had happened that made her feel so much better. I assumed she just needed a nice relaxing nap within her pokéball. I walked out into the kitchen, my father was still standing at the table. His eyebrow arched as he watched me walk out into the front room with the pups. I set them on the couch with my backpack, then walked back into the kitchen. I opened a cabinet and found the stash of Pokémon food my parents always kept for the Eevees. I grabbed a good deal of it and brought it back out into the front room.

After stuffing the containers of food into my backpack, I flung my backpack on my back. I grabbed one of the Eevees and set it on the ground. Espeon grabbed the nape of its neck in her mouth and walked over to the front door. I grabbed the other two, one climbed up onto my shoulders and the other remained in my arms. I threw one last glare at my father and around my house, what use to be the location of all my happy childhood memories. It seemed like just a shell now. I shook my head and walked out of the house. I left the house and walked out of the yard, making it to the center of town before my father caught up to me.

"You cannot just take those," he hissed. I set the puppies on the ground, they hurried over to Espeon and huddled behind her legs. I turned around to face my father. "They aren't yours."

"You're not providing for them," I said. "I will or I know people who will."

"I can sell them just as easily as you," my father snapped.

I smiled sadly and turned back around. "I wasn't planning selling them," I replied.

My father suddenly grabbed me, his arms circling around me and crushing my own arms tight against my chest. I felt like I couldn't fight back.

'_Rowan!_' Espeon hissed. '_Don't panic!_'

"Don't panic?" I muttered as I struggled against my dad's hold on me. "I can't get loose."

I dropped to the ground suddenly as I felt my father ripped away from me. I quickly stood up and turned around. My father was on the ground and I was surprised to see a tall, dark-haired man standing over him, glaring down at him.

"Doug," I muttered.

Doug looked over at me, a look of concern in his eyes. "You okay?" He asked gruffly. I could only nod, I was so taken with surprise.

"Rowan," Ashley came rushing from behind Doug and over to me. Flareon and Umbreon were next to her, but as he neared, Umbreon darted over to Espeon, pressing his head against hers. That's why she had been so relaxed, she could sense that he was close.

My father was picking himself off the ground and he scurried away from Doug's angry glare, running back towards my house. "What happened?" Ashley asked me, she was clinging protectively to my arm.

"My mom left him," I said. "And I'm finally realizing what kind of messed up family I have."

"Everyone has family issues," Ashley gently told me. I shook my head as I covered my face with my hands.

"This is so unbelievable," I whispered.

"Is everything okay?" I turned and found two tall men running our direction. I quickly recognized the taller of the two as Professor Evergreen. I looked over at Doug, he looked ready to bolt, but he remained glued to the spot he was in.

"Everything is fine Professor Evergreen," Ashley spoke. "Just a bit of family issues being resolved," she said.

"My father just wanted me to take care of those Eevees," I pointed down at Espeon, the three Eevee pups were crowded around her and around Umbreon now.

"I understand," the professor nodded. "Oh, this is my colleague Professor Elm," he said, waving to the other man.

"Pleasure to meet you all," the man nodded.

"And who is-" Professor Evergreen stopped himself mid-sentence as he looked over at Doug. Doug was staring at his feet, but he slowly looked up. He and his father stood staring at each other for a few tense moments. "Douglas," the professor finally said, his tone was far different. "What are you doing here?"

"I hate to disappoint you Daddy Dearest," Doug hissed sarcastically. "I'm here with them," he waved to Ashley and I. Ashley grinned brightly, but I only managed a very weak smile.

"Wait," Ashley leaned over to me. "Did he just called Professor Evergreen Daddy Dearest?"

I nodded. "Doug is Professor Evergreen's son."

"Oh man," Ashley whispered.

"Maybe we should move this to my office," Professor Evergreen said, waving over his shoulder towards the lab. I glanced over my shoulder at Doug, he swallowed hard as he made eye contact with me.

* * *

><p>"So you both have all eight badges?" Professor Evergreen asked as we finished telling him of our travels. Doug was wandering around the lab, ignoring our entire conversation. His father hadn't spoken to him yet. "That means you're ready to take on the Elite Four."<p>

"That was my plan," I nodded. "I had to stop off at home to get those little guys," I waved down at the Eevees sleeping against Espeon.

"Can I have one of them Rowan," Ashley asked me, a wide smile across her face. "I really want a Jolteon!"

I shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Thank you!" Ashley squealed as she walked over to Espeon and sat down, petting the three Pokémon.

'_This little one doesn't want to be evolved,_' Espeon licked the head of one of the Eevees. '_The other two do._'

"The one that is sleeping against Espeon's front legs doesn't want to be evolved Ashley," I said. "But you can have either of the other two, they both want to evolve pronto."

"Well here," Professor Evergreen walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers. "I happened to have a Thunder Stone that you can use Ashley," he said, holding the small rock out towards her. "You know how to use it whenever you want to evolve the pup."

"I do," Ashley nodded as she scooped up a puppy that was running in a circle. "I think I want to right now!"

"It is your choice," the professor nodded.

"Ready Little One?" Ashley asked as she set the puppy on the ground and scratched it between the ears. It yipped at her and twisted in a circle before sitting still.

I laughed. "I think it's ready."

Ashley touched the stone to the puppy's head. The stone was absorbed by the Eevee as it was covered in a bright light. After several moments, a Jolteon stood in front of Ashley, barking excitedly. "Awesome!" Ashley shrieked as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Jolteon. "Come say hi to your new friend Flareon," she waved her other Eevee evolution over. The fire Pokémon slowly made her way over and stared curiously at the Jolteon.

"Here," the professor held something out to me. I furrowed my brow as I opened my hand. He set a small blue rock into my palm. "That's a Water Stone," he explained. "You can evolve your other little Eevee into a Vaporeon with that."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I'm not sure how you'll keep the little Eevee from evolving though," the professor shook his head. "I'm all out of Everstones."

"Oh," I shuffled through my backpack and pulled an envelope out. I shook out the small, grey rock from inside. "I won this in the Bug Catching Contest at the National Park," I smiled as I walked over to Espeon and kneeled down. "Here," I held it out to the Eevee that didn't want to evolve. It absorbed the stone and squealed happily. I smiled down at it and rubbed its head.

"Aren't you going to evolve that one?" Ashley asked, pointing at the other Eevee puppy.

"I'm not sure he wants to yet," I said as I looked at the puppy. He was calmly staring back at me, he let out a soft yip. "Translation?" I looked to Espeon.

'_He's ready,_' Espeon told me.

"Well then," I smiled, reaching out to scoop up the puppy. "If you're ready, who am I to stop you?"

I pressed the Water Stone Professer Evergreen had just given me to the Eevee's head. The Eevee barked as he became covered in a white light. His tail elongated into a flipper and he grew in size by about a foot. A white ruffed fin appeared around his neck and three fins grew from the sides of his head and out the top of his head. He stood as he finished evolving, the same cool expression on his face. He nodded to me and I smiled. He was pleased with his evolution, I could tell that much.

"Do you two feel ready for the Elite Four?" Professor Evergreen asked.

I nodded as I looked over to Ashley. "I think so, I'm very confident in my Pokémon."

"Even though she doesn't have that many," Ashley added with a laugh.

"As long as they're strong enough, she'll do fine," Professor Evergreen said to me. "Quality is better than quantity any day."

I smiled. "Say, did you see the Pokémon I caught last night? On my way here."

"The Furret, yes," Professor Evergreen nodded, a confused look came over his face. "I have to tell you though, I think someone else had it before you and released it."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"It knows TM moves," he said. "Ice Punch, Fire Punch, and Thunder Punch."

"You know, that's odd," I sighed. "I caught a Houndour too."

"In Johto? Do you have it on you?" Professor Evergreen's eyebrow launched onto his forehead.

I nodded and handed him Houndour's pokeball. He took it from me and walked over to his desk.

"I can barely believe that in a few days we're going to be at Indigo Plateau challenging the Elite Four!" Ashley shrieked happily as she pulled a pokéball out and captured her newly obtained Jolteon. The pokéball glowed and was sent to storage that was here at the lab. "Professor Evergreen, can I use your PC to withdraw Jolteon?"

"Of course," Professor Evergreen said as he walked back over to me. He held out Houndour's pokéball to me. "He most definitely was released by his previous trainer," Professor Evergreen said. "You ought to train him a little more, he's about ready to evolve."

"Thanks," I said as I clicked the pokéball back onto my belt.

Professor Evergreen nodded. He looked down at Espeon and Umbreon. "Your Umbreon?"

"Mine," Doug finally spoke as he walked over to stand next to me. "It's mine."

"The Eevee I gave you so many years ago?" Professor Evergreen asked.

"It was only a year ago, but yes," Doug muttered.

"And how many other Pokémon have you stolen? Not only for yourself but for Team Rocket," the professor hissed. I could see how badly he was judging Doug.

"I'm not a Rocket anymore," Doug muttered. "I was only a Rocket for six months," he explained.

"Six months?" Professor Evergreen echoed and Doug nodded. The professor's eyes widened. "You're the one that has been stealing all the other Pokémon! From the PokéCenters all over Johto!"

Doug's face paled at the accusation. "No," I quickly said and Professor Evergreen looked over at me. "No, he's not. It's a ghost Pokémon that's doing it. I've seen it," I said. "Doug has been with me every night a Pokémon has gone missing. It's not him."

The professor stared at me a moment, then looked at his son. My explanation seemed to quell his allegation. Professor Evergreen let out his breath. "And how many badges do you have from Johto?"

"All eight," Doug muttered.

"All eight? That's surprising," his father said.

"I know, because you didn't think I had the skills to do it," Doug snapped.

"And have you challenged the Elite Four?"

Doug looked down at his feet. "No," he muttered.

"I didn't think you ever would," the professor said. I looked away, I didn't want to be a part of this argument.

"Hey Rowan," Ashley reappeared, she seemed oblivious of Professor Evergreen and Doug going at it. "We should get going! I'm ready to challenge the Elite Four!"

I nodded in agreement. "You're right. Let me just capture these guys and move my party around a little bit," I said.

Ashley smiled. "Okay, I'll be waiting outside for you!"

As she hurried out of the lab and Doug and Professor Evergreen continued their arguing, I captured Vaporeon and Eevee, both being sent off to storage. I found the PC across the room and opened up my account. I deposited two of my Pokémon before withdrawing Eevee and Vaporeon.

I cleared my throat as I neared the still arguing professor and son. Espeon and Umbreon walked over to me as Doug and Professor Evergreen looked at me. "Just wondering if you were coming with Doug?" I muttered.

"Gladly," he spat as he glared over at his father. He turned and stormed out of the lab. I gave Professor Evergreen a friendly wave before hurrying after Doug and out of the building.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Thirty: The big THREE-OH.<p>

Oops, I skipped a day again. I apologize. (:

Thank you to: _**hey-hi-oh**_, and _**Yuki-Judai123 **_(I hope I got that right!) for reviewing Chapter 29.

This is another drama chapter…I sorry. But hey, the next few chapters are chockfull of battling!

Uh, what else? I really wanted the meeting of Doug and his father to go in a different direction, but when I sat down and started writing this is what came out instead. I guess I could go back and edit it accordingly, but when I force-write something it tends to be pretty bad. I wanted it to be a little more…argumentative and angry, but obviously it's a little submissive on Doug's part. But that's okay, character development right? Doug ought to be afraid of his dad since he called the police on him. I guess there will have to be another showdown between the two.

I wrote the prologue of the sequel. :] I couldn't help myself. It was floating around in my noggin and it wouldn't go away. So I wrote it down. It's pretty exciting.

So as always, review/comment and subscribe!


	31. Chapter 31: Victory Road!

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-One:<p>

Victory Road!

"You know what I just realized?" Ashley asked as Doug and I left New Bark Town's laboratory.

"What's that?" I inquired in return.

"I have no idea how to even get to Indigo Plateau," Ashley laughed.

"We leave from here, in New Bark Town," Doug explained from behind us and Ashley and I looked back at him.

"We do?" I asked.

"You know how there is that body of water at the east edge of New Bark?" Ashley and I both nodded. "That's the way."

"Really? I never would have guessed that," I laughed.

"Let's go!" Ashley ran away from us and towards the eastern side of town. I glanced up at Doug, his face was drawn.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked over at me. "Yea," he said. "I'm fine."

"Okay," I said, then I looked down at my shoes. "I'm really glad you decided to come down here."

I refused to look back up at Doug, but I could feel his stare on the side of my face. "Umbreon convinced me."

"That's not my name," Umbreon remarked behind us.

"Phantom," Doug spat over his shoulder at his Pokémon.

"Thank you," I could hear his Umbreon laugh. "And Rowan?"

"Yes?" I looked over my shoulder. It was still an odd concept, talking out loud to a Pokémon and having them reply.

"You should call your Espeon Luma," he nodded.

"I don't think she minds my calling her Espeon though," I replied.

"Oh great," Doug sighed.

"What?" I looked to him.

"That's my argument all the time," Doug muttered. "Be prepared for a lecture."

"Yes, but she calls you Rowan, does she not?" Umbreon asked and I nodded. "She doesn't call you Human, your species name?"

"Oh," I said. "I see your point."

"So Luma it is," Umbreon nuzzled his nose against Espeon's cheek.

"Sure," I agreed.

"You see," Umbreon said to Doug now. "If you just agreed like Rowan, you and I would argue a lot less."

"And I would look like an idiot," Doug retorted.

"No more than usual," Umbreon laughed.

Doug's face darkened as he shot a look over his shoulder at his Pokémon. "Doug," I said, preventing the start of an argument. He looked over to me. "When I first saw you in Cherrygrove, you had a guitar."

"It's in storage," Doug said without my asking the question of where it was. "It's too much to carry sometimes."

"Oh," I said. "Fair enough."

"A thought just crossed my mind," Ashley said as we finally caught up to her. She was standing on the edge of the body of water, looking out across it. "I don't have a water Pokémon large enough to carry me over this."

"I got this covered," Doug said, stepping up next to her. He grabbed a pokéball from his waist and tossed it out into the water. A large water snake appeared in the water and let out a bone-rattling roar. "Gyarados can carry us all."

I stared at the large, scary Pokémon. "I don't know if I want to ride that thing," I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>I had to be dragged on to the Gyarados and I was silent and pale white all the way down Route 27. I was scared for my life through Tohjo Falls, the connecting point of the Johto and Kanto regions. Now, I gladly jumped off Gyarados as we arrived at the end of Tohjo Falls and on Route 27 again.<p>

As Doug returned his Pokémon, he informed us we'd have to use it again. Most of Route 27 was a waterway. I almost passed out. I followed after Doug to the next body of water, where he again released Gyarados. Pale-faced and clammy-handed, I climbed back onto the behemoth Pokémon and tried to keep my stomach contents down as the Pokémon jerked across the waterway.

As the horrible experience finally ended, I felt very wobbly on my feet. We would be on Route 27 for a little while longer, which would eventually turn into Route 26. Route 26 led us directly to Victory Road.

"That was so cool!" Ashley squealed as Doug recalled his Pokémon.

"I have to disagree," I muttered as I tried to maintain my balance. I felt Doug grab onto my upper arm as he chuckled.

"Don't tell me you get motion sickness?" Doug asked.

"Not usually, but there's just something that doesn't sit right with me about riding a giant water snake," I replied.

'_Don't worry Rowan,_' Espeon walked over to me and rubbed the side of her face against my knee. '_I didn't like it much either._'

"I'm not carrying you to or through Victory Road," Doug remarked as he slowly released the hold he had on my arm.

"I didn't expect or want you to," I replied as I took a deep breath and cleared my senses. Now that I was off of that Pokémon and I knew that I did not have to get back on it, I felt much better.

'_Come on Rowan!_' Espeon ran away from me and over to Umbreon, where she stopped and looked back at me, a smile in her eyes. '_We're almost there!_' I smiled back and hurried to catch up to her and the rest of my group.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Ashley asked as we neared the end of a path. Ahead of us there was a large building. "That's not the Elite Four Headquarters already, is it?"<p>

"No," Doug shook his head. "I don't think so at least."

"There's only one way to find out," I said and headed up to the door. I pulled it open and peered in. It just appeared to be a long hallway. Right inside the doorway there was a desk with a young woman in uniform sitting behind it. She stood up out of her chair as I pulled the door open and walked in.

"Hello," she said and I waved. "Are you planning on heading through Victory Road to challenge the Elite Four?"

"Yes," Doug and Ashley came in the door behind me as I answered her.

"I need proof that you have at least eight gym badges," she said, holding her hand out towards me. I walked over to her and set my backpack on the ground. I shuffled through all my belongings and pulled out the binder that my badges were attached to. I straightened it out and held it out towards the officer. She took it from me and opened it.

"Thank you," she smiled at me after she glanced over the eight badges I had. "You may go through. You two, I need to see your gym badges."

I walked through a small gate, Espeon and Umbreon following behind me. After Doug and Ashley pushed through the gate, the lady turned around to face us. "Straight ahead and out the doors will lead you into Victory Road. Good luck!"

"Thanks," I called back before heading down the large hallway. Ahead of us there were two large glass doors that obviously led into a cave of sorts. "That doesn't look welcoming," I murmured as we approached the doors.

"I don't think it's suppose to," Doug said as he pushed the door open and stepped in, holding the door open for Ashley and I. "Otherwise more trainers would challenge the Elite Four and they'd never catch a break."

"It's pretty dark in here," Ashley noted and snatched a pokéball off her belt. "Come on out Jolteon, give us some light!"

"Let's hope you don't startle any wild Pokémon," Doug laughed as he walked ahead of us and into the shadows of Victory Road.

Ashley and I stopped in the middle of the path and turned to stare at each other. The same look was across our faces, unmistakable fear. "Doug wait!" I shouted before darting after him. I didn't want to be a sitting duck in the middle of this cave for some crazy-strong, wild Pokémon.

"Don't leave me here alone!" Ashley called after us as she and Jolteon ran to catch up. Espeon threw a look over her shoulder, first at me and then to Ashley.

'_You two are such girls,_' she sighed and I glared down at her.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I hissed.

'_That you both are pansies,_' she laughed, turning away from me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms firmly over my chest. Espeon was wrong, I was not a pansy.

Something swooped in front of my face and I let out a scream. Doug whipped around to stare at me as I clapped my hands over my mouth. "What?" He hissed at me,

"I think a Golbat just flew in front of me," I whispered before realizing that I still had something in front of my face. It hadn't been a Golbat, it had been my own bangs falling into my eyes that had scared me. Maybe I was a slight pansy.

"Well next time you better not scream," Doug stooped over, leaning close to my face. "Because there are far worse things than Golbats in here."

"Okay," I murmured.

"Like what?" Ashley asked.

"Rhyhorns, Rhydons," Doug answered, looking over at her. "And they can do some damage."

"I won't scream again," I whispered. "Honest."

"How long is Victory Road?" Ashley asked.

"I have no idea," Doug answered. "I've never been here."

"Oh," Ashley replied, then sighed. "So we could be stuck in here for days."

"You should be thankful if we even get out," Doug said over his shoulder to her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"A lot of trainers have died on Victory Road," Doug said. "They're Pokémon weren't strong enough to take on the wild Pokémon and once they were out of usable Pokémon, the wild Pokémon attacked them."

"As if this wasn't scary enough," Ashley muttered.

"I feel like calling this Victory Road is just cruel, Victory Road sounds so positive and congratulatory," I remarked.

"And what would you call it?" Doug asked.

"Take A Wrong Step And Die Road," I answered him matter-of-factly. "I think it is very fitting."

"I would have to agree," Ashley said.

'_And I would still say you two are pansies,_' Espeon laughed.

"Shut it," I hissed at her.

'_Think about it Rowan, you have six Pokémon, Doug has six Pokémon and Ashley has six Pokémon,_' she said as she moved to walk beside me. '_That's twenty-four trained Pokémon against one chaotic, wild Pokémon._'

"That probably should make me feel better," I murmured and Espeon nodded. "But, it doesn't."

"I just want to be out of here!" Ashley wailed.

"Don't scream! I don't want a Rhydon to come charging at us out of nowhere!" I snapped at her. "And if one does, I'll have Espeon throw you into his rampaging path."

'_And I would do it with pleasure,_' Espeon added.

* * *

><p>"Freedom!" Ashley squealed as we finally left the darkness of Victory Road. Somehow, we had managed to avoid the wild Pokémon and we hadn't stumbled across the paths of any trainers anxiously awaiting someone to battle. Regardless of how scared Ashley and I had been, it turned out it was all for nothing.<p>

'_We're in the homestretch,_' Espeon commented, glancing up at me with a smile on her face.

"Yea," I agreed with a grin. "We are, finally!"

"We've just got a short walk up this route," Doug said.

"I thought you've never been here," Ashley replied.

"I haven't," he retorted.

"Well then how could you know that it's just a short walk this way?" She asked, waving up the road ahead of us.

"Because I can see the top of the building that houses the tournament," Doug scoffed and Ashley looked ahead of us.

"Oh, I see," she laughed.

'_Rowan?_'

I looked down at Espeon, she was peering up at me as we walked along the path behind Doug and Ashley. "Yes?"

'_What if you have to battle Ashley or Doug?_'

"I would gladly battle Ashley," I answered softly. "And pound her into the ground."

'_And Doug?_'

"I don't think he's going to register to participate," I told her. "He said once before that he had no interest in competing in this."

'_Good,_' Espeon nodded as she trotted to catch up to Umbreon. '_Because I wouldn't want to fight him._'

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Thirty-One: Take A Wrong Step and Die Road. Woot. I really hated doing Victory Road in all the games. It always made me mad. Although it's really easy in Crystal Version so I should stop complaining.<p>

A special thank ya to: _**Delu**_, _**psykokwak**_, _**hey-hi-oh**_, _**PokemonLuver**_, _**Yuki-Judai123**_, and _**AceTrainer777 **_for their loverly reviews. You guys rock my socks. (: (My socks never match just as a fun fact about me, I don't like when they match).

So next chapter starts Elite Four. And I need to make a waiver about myself before I post. I'm a horrible person I know, but for Johto (as I am still getting use to the whole…fanfic genre) training for Rowan and her Pokémon is implied. I know, I'm sorry. It's dumb. I swear I'm changing that while I'm typing up Kanto. (: Honest I am. Kanto will be a lot more adventure packed because…it's Kanto! :D

So, just for the sake of the hate mails I may receive for the following chapters, training up to this point has been implied for all of Rowan's Pokémon. (: I sorry.

Review/comment and subscribe my sweet, little kidlets! :D


	32. Chapter 32: The Elite Four Part I

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Two:<p>

The Elite Four! (Part I)

"Good evening!" A lady sitting behind a counter greeted the three of us as we entered the large building that housed the Elite Four. "Can I help you?"

I looked over my shoulder and Doug waved me up to the counter. "My name is Rowan Eden, I'd like to register to battle the Elite Four."

"Ah," the woman smiled at me and started typing on the computer that sat on the counter in front of her. "You said your name was Rowan Eden?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay, one moment please," the woman spent the next several minutes typing quickly on the keyboard, inputting information vital to my being able to participate in the battles. Finally, she stopped typing, looked up at me and smiled. "You have been all signed up. Your first battle will be against Will tomorrow, at two-thirty in the afternoon."

"Tomorrow at two-thirty," I repeated.

"Correct," she said as she pushed her seat away from the computer and to a tack board on the wall behind her. She picked a key off the wall and rolled back over to the counter. She slid the key across the counter to me. "Up the stairs and to your right."

"Thanks," I nodded and took the key from her. I called for Espeon to call me, then I headed out of the lobby and to the staircase at the opposite end of the room. I hurried up the stairs and turned to my right, walking down the hallway to find the room that matched the number on the key.

As soon as I located it, I opened the door and stepped in. There was a small bathroom right by the door, and in the room there was a bed, a dresser, and a small desk which had a computer on it. Across from the bed there was a television stand with the television sitting on top. I turned and closed the door, locking it behind me, and then I walked over to the bed where I dropped my backpack off.

"My first task is definitely to shower," I said to Espeon who leapt up onto the bed and settled against the pillows.

'_That's fine, I'm good here,_' she replied. I walked into the bathroom and helped myself to a very long, warm shower. When I finally exited the bathroom in a towel to grab some clean clothes to sleep in, Espeon regarded me with a curious stare. '_Someone was at the door just a moment ago,_' she told me.

"How long is a moment ago?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the door.

'_No more than three or four minutes,_' she answered.

"I'm sure they'll come back," I said as I grabbed my clothes and went back into the bathroom. As I finished changing and used a towel to squeeze the excess water out of my hair, I felt a wave of exhaustion come over me. I covered my mouth as I yawned and walked out into the room. Espeon was still laying propped against the pillows. She had the remote in front of her, one of her paws on it as she flipped through the channels.

I pulled the blankets back and climbed into bed. Just as I pulled the blankets over top of me, I dropped off into sleep.

* * *

><p>'<em>Rowan,<em>' Espeon's nose nudged my cheek. I pushed her away from me and turned onto my side. '_Rowan, you might want to consider getting up._'

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

'_Just after twelve._'

I sat straight up, I could feel my hair sticking out in all directions. "In the afternoon?"

'_I've been trying for the last hour to wake you,_' Espeon shrugged as she jumped off the bed and over to my backpack. She pulled it over onto the ground and rifled through it until she found a container of Pokémon food.

"Thanks for trying," I said to her as I darted into the bathroom. After seeing what a hopeless, tangled mess my hair was in, I decided to take another quick shower, after which I changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

I ran back out into the room, it wasn't even one o'clock yet. I had plenty of time, I just had to get past the initial shock of waking up so late. "No one stopped by to wake me up earlier?" I asked Espeon as I walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair.

'_Not that I remember,_' Espeon said.

"I know Ashley had a battle this morning," I said as I logged into the computer with my Trainer I.D. card.

'_What are you doing?_' Espeon padded across the room to me and leapt up onto a clear spot on the desk.

"I'm looking up the Pokémon Will might use," I said as I clicked on an icon on the desktop. The page opened and showed a list of Pokémon Will used.

'_Xatu, Slowbro, Jynx, and Exeggutor,_' Espeon read off.

"They seem rather random," I said.

'_I'll let you rethink that for a moment,_' Espeon sighed, staring at me with a quizzical expression.

I looked at her for a moment before it clicked. "They're psychic," I said.

'_There ya go,_' Espeon laughed, a smile coming across her face.

"So what will be useful against them," I muttered to myself as I stared at the screen. "Xatu is psychic and flying."

'_Use a dark Pokémon,_' Espeon said.

"So Houndour," I said to myself. I could hardly believe that I was about to challenge a member of the Elite Four. It seemed surreal.

* * *

><p>The officer waved me through the doorway after I told him my name and gave him my Trainer I.D. to swipe. "Good luck," he muttered as I took back my I.D. card. I smiled before Espeon and I walked through the door and down a short hallway. At the end of the hallway, I walked through a large gate and found myself in a huge battle arena. There was no top on the arena and the entire battle area was surrounded by rows and rows of seats. Most every one of them were filled with trainers and family members. Immediately nervousness bubbled out of control in my chest. I felt like I was on display.<p>

"Welcome!" Someone bellowed and I looked across the arena from me. A young man was standing in his trainer square across the arena from me. "To your first battle of the Elite Four challenge! If you wish to continue, you'll have to get past me."

The young man had purple hair and wore a dark mask around his eyes. He wasn't exactly the epitome of intimidating, actually he was a little comical looking, but I could still feel a sense of fear pressing down on me.

"Today in the Pokémon Stadium, Will of the Elite Four and Rowan Eden of New Bark Town will go head to head in a four versus four Pokémon battle!" An announcer shouted into a megaphone on the sideline. "Let the battle begin."

"I hope you're ready," Will smiled at me as he grabbed a pokéball from his belt. "Come on out Jynx!"

"Ice and psychic," I muttered to myself before grabbing a pokéball from my waist. "Let's go Typhlosion," I said as I made my choice.

'_Good choice,_' Espeon said. '_Not only is Jynx weak to fire, the power of her ice attacks will be cut in half on him._'

"Typhlosion," I shouted. "Let's start out with Flamethrower!"

"Dodge, and use Psychic," Will calmly ordered his Pokémon.

Typhlosion spewed a explosion of fire out across the field. Will's Pokémon jumped off to the side and prepared to attack, but to my surprise and I would assume Will's too, Typhlosion kept up his own attack and it slammed into Will's Pokémon.

"Jynx!" Will shouted as she was thrown to the floor and Typhlosion ceased his Flamethrower attack. The Jynx slowly managed to get back up onto her feet, but after Typhlosion's single attack she already looked exhausted.

'_I think you have this one in the bag,_' Espeon chuckled.

"I hope so," I murmured. "I don't want to trip through this experience."

"Shake it off Jynx and use Psybeam!" Will instructed as Jynx turned to glare at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel!" I retaliated. Immediately flames funneled around my Pokémon's body as he dropped to all fours and dashed across the field towards Jynx. The psychic Pokémon sent out her attack, which Typhlosion pummeled straight through. He leapt into Jynx, leaving obvious burn marks across her body. She fell to the ground as Typhlosion flew into her and skidded to a halt just past her.

He pushed up to his feet, standing tall and looking proud of himself. Jynx, while still conscious, struggled back to her feet. "Jynx, let's try Sing!" Will ordered.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower," I instructed my Pokémon. He immediately dropped to all fours and released a cataclysmic fireball into Will's Pokémon. As it was preparing to sing, the flames thrashed across its face and pushed it over backwards.

Surprisingly, the ice Pokémon was still able to stand, but just barely. Will seemed to be weighing his options as he stared at my Pokémon. I hesitated only moment before remembering that this wasn't any basic Pokémon trainer, this was a member of the Elite Four. One of four of the best Pokémon Masters in the world.

"Typhlosion," I shouted to my Pokémon. "A final Flamethrower should bring this battle to an end!"

My Pokémon's mouth opened, the fire already forming in his jaws. A red beam suddenly surrounded Jynx as Will recalled his Pokémon before Typhlosion could launch his attack. It surprised me.

"Jynx has forfeited, this match goes to Typhlosion!" The announcer shouted and a cheer came up from the audience.

"You got lucky," Will told me as I recalled Typhlosion. "I hope you don't expect that to happen again. For my next Pokémon, I choose Exeggutor!"

"Grass and psychic," I said as I replaced Typhlosion's pokéball and snatched up another red and white sphere. "Let's go Ledyba!"

A look of panic flashed across Will's face. One strong Bug attack from Ledyba would leave his Pokémon down and out for the count. I tried to appear confident, my only problem was that Ledyba didn't actually know any bug type moves. Why couldn't String Shot or Pin Missile be a TM?

My only saving grace was that Ledyba wasn't particularly weak to psychic attacks and the grass attacks Exeggutor may try to use against her would hardly have an effect.

"Let's start out with Comet Punch Ledyba!" I shouted, hopefully buying myself a little more time to think about a better plan. I knew that Exeggutor was weak to flying moves as well, which Ledyba knew a few of, thanks to TMs and a HM.

Ledyba's attack landed, smashing one of Exeggutor's many faces several times over. "Now fly back up!" I shouted before Will could utter a command to his Pokémon. Ledyba disappeared up into the air above the arena.

"Bring that bug back down to earth with a Psybeam!" Will ordered, pointing straight up at the little dot that was Ledyba.

Exeggutor angled its heads upwards before releasing an array of translucent beams up into the air. "Ledyba, dodge and use Aerial Ace!" I retaliated.

"Aerial Ace?" Will echoed, sounding surprised.

I smiled at him. "That's the beauty of TMs."

Ledyba zipped across the sky, out of the way of Exeggutor's attack and then she flew downwards towards the tall Pokémon. She slammed into it, pulling it off of its feet with the power of her attack.

It dropped back to the ground with a thud as Ledyba zoomed away. She remained fluttering in the air just in front of me. "Exeggutor," Will was either oblivious to the exhausted state of his Pokémon, or he had a lot more confidence in it than I did. "Use Hypnosis!"

I tried to warn Ledyba to move out of the way, but she managed to get caught in the attack. She slowly dropped to the ground as the sleeping attack took effect on her. I swore under my breath.

"Use Giga Drain," Will commanded.

"That'll hardly help," I muttered to myself as his Pokémon followed through with the order. Ledyba didn't even flinch from the low amount of health sucked from her. However, she didn't turn over and wake up from the short nap she had just endured. I smiled, grateful for her Early Bird ability. "Okay Ledyba, let's get this finished. Use Supersonic!"

She sent out a high-pitched cry across the field, successfully confusing Exeggutor. "Exeggutor, shake it off. Use Confusion."

Will's Pokémon managed to pull itself together and turned towards Ledyba, channeling its own attack in her direction. "Reflect," I retorted and Ledyba immediately reacted, shielding herself so that the Confusion attack did minimum damage. "Now use Agility!"

As Ledyba raised her speed, Will uttered another order to his Pokémon. "Squash that bug! Use Stomp!"

Exeggutor stuck one foot out to start charging towards Ledyba, but due to being confused, it instead feel onto its face.

"Ledyba, Aerial Ace," I said. With her speed increased, she zoomed across the field and pummeled into Exeggutor. The almost seven foot tall Pokémon rocketed across the field and slammed into the wall behind Will. Ledyba came to rest on the ground in front of me. Her body was suddenly shrouded in white light as she began to evolve.

I smiled to myself as Ledyba emerged from the light a Ledian and Will recalled his second Pokémon. "Exeggutor is unable to battle," the announcer shouted. It actually startled me because I had forgotten about him. "Ledian wins!"

Another cheer erupted from the crowd. "Again, I think luck was on your side," Will still seemed nonchalant and confident in still winning. "For my third Pokémon, I will be using Slowbro! Go!"

The evolved form of Slowpoke appeared on the field as I recalled Ledian. "Water and psychic," I said before deciding on my next Pokémon. "Ampharos! Let's go!"

My electric Pokémon appeared on the field and Will let his breath out slowly. I kept getting the type advantage on him, though that didn't always mean I would win. I had to remain smart and not get over confident.

"Ampharos, Thunder Wave, quick," I ordered and Ampharos quickly sent a zap of electricity into Slowbro. It grunted as the small charged danced over it skin. The attempt of paralysis had been successful. "Follow up with Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge, use Psychic," Will said. His Pokémon easily moved out of the way of Ampharos attacked and focused on its own attack. An aura appeared around Ampharos, after which she was thrown to the ground. She slowly picked herself up, shaking her head.

"Come on Ampharos," I said. "We can do this!"

She chortled and looked over at Slowbro. "Use Water Gun," Will hissed.

"Dodge, use Thunderbolt again," I retaliated. Ampharos rolled away from the small blast of water and sent a strong electrical charge into Slowbro. It grunted as its paralysis flared up. "Thunder!" I shouted, becoming excited about my chances of winning against Will.

Dark clouds formed above the stadium as Ampharos charged for her next attack. She cried out as the bolt slammed into Slowbro, knocking it off its feet and onto the ground. It slowly picked itself up.

"We don't want another one of those," Will said. "Disable it Slowbro."

A harmless electrical energy surrounded Ampharos as her Thunder attack was disabled. I swore to myself, that was her strongest attack. Had she been successful in hitting him again with it, Slowbro would be unconscious. "Thunder Punch," I shouted before getting too caught up in my own thoughts.

Ampharos dashed across the field, slamming her fist into Slowbro's stomach. It groaned as the attack struck. "Follow up with a quick Tackle," I ordered. With one slam of her powerful head, Slowbro was tossed across the field, landing near my feet. "And another Thunderbolt!" I shouted before Will could command his Pokémon to defend itself. Based on the fact that it was stuck on the ground, the paralysis was affecting the Slowbro again.

Electricity danced across Ampharos's body before she discharged it across the field and into Slowbro. It let out another grunt before closing his eyes. A red beam formed around Slowbro as Will recalled his third Pokémon.

"Slowbro is unable to battle," the announcer happily said, cheers coming up from the crowd yet again. "Victory goes to Ampharos!"

"For my final Pokémon," Will said as I recalled Ampharos, "I call my friend and companion, Xatu, forth!"

The green bird-like Pokémon quickly appeared on the field, cawing angrily in my direction. "Last one," I said as I snatched up Houndour's pokéball. "Come on out, Houndour!"

Will started to laugh. "You expect that pipsqueak puppy to take on Xatu."

'_Ignore him,_' Espeon said to me. '_He's extremely nervous that he's going to be wiped out without a single victory to his name this battle._'

I nodded. "Houndour, let's show him what you're made of. Start out with a Bite!"

Houndour charged across the field towards the large bird, which stared at my Pokémon with an amused expression.

"Just dodge," Will laughed.

With a flutter of its wings, Xatu was out of the reach of Houndour's snapping jaws. "Use an Ember," I quickly recovered. Houndour pointed his snout upwards and released a small puff of fire, catching Xatu's rear end. The bird-like Pokémon crowed and dropped back down to the ground, where Houndour happily sunk his teeth into one of its wings.

"Nightshade!" Will hurriedly shouted.

With a quick, angry glance, Houndour was thrown across the field as a large shadow formed around him. He whimpered in pain, obviously taking a lot of damage from the attack. "I'm going to lose this one," I muttered to myself.

'_Remember what Professor Evergreen said about Houndour?_' Espeon asked me.

"Train him because he's about to-" I started to say.

'_Evolve,_' Espeon finished for me as Houndour glowed white. Even while Xatu continued its assualt, Houndour pushed up onto his feet as he evolved into a Houndoom. With his evolution complete, he shot his snout up into the air and let out a blood-curdling howl. He fixated his perturbed stare on Xatu. '_He's got new and improved strong attacks._'

"He sure does," I agreed. "Houndoom," I shouted to him, "let's try out your new Crunch attack!"

Houndoom raced across the arena, snarls emanating from his throat. "Fly," Will shouted to his own Pokémon. Regardless of the Bite attack Xatu had taken to its wing, it still flew up into the air out of Houndoom's reach.

"Bring it back down with a Flamethrower," I retorted. "Then use Crunch!"

A long stream of flames erupted from Houndoom's snout, encasing Xatu in a sheath of fire licking at its body. Xatu called out in pain before dropping back to the ground. Once it smashed into the ground, Houndoom's jaws snapped down on it with a crushing force. Before it could fall unconscious, Will recalled Xatu to its pokéball.

"Xatu is unable to battle," the announcer said now. "This battle goes to Houndoom, resulting in complete victory for Rowan Eden of New Bark Town."

I was nearly deafened by the roars of elation and applause that erupted from the audience as I recalled Houndoom. '_One down, three more to go,_' Espeon said to me and I nodded.

"Congratulations," Will appeared in front of me, holding his hand out to me. "I severely underestimated your skill as a trainer."

"You put up a great fight," I replied as I shook his hand happily.

"Your next battle will be in three hours," Will told me. "Against Karen and her dark type Pokémon."

* * *

><p>I spent the three hours I had looking up the possible Pokémon Karen would use and what Pokémon of mine would be good against them. I then switched the Pokémon in my party around to make sure I covered all the bases. As I enter the arena several hours later, I felt the same nervous feeling return.<p>

Across the stadium from me stood Karen, her long blue hair shimmered as she tossed it out of her face. "Good evening," she spoke in a calm voice. "You may have taken on Will easily enough, but don't plan on getting any farther than me."

"I wouldn't be too overconfident if I were you," I muttered to myself.

'_I think it would be best if you didn't mouth off to her,_' Espeon giggled. '_She seems like she's a sore enough loser as it is._'

"Well she better get over herself quick because she is about to lose to me," I retorted, glaring over at the cocky, young woman.

"Good evening, and welcome to Pokémon Stadium!" The same announcer stood off to the side up on a pedestal. "Tonight we are blessed with the presence of Karen of the Elite Four as she squares off against Rowan Eden of New Bark Town! They will engage in a three versus three battle!"

"At least it's only three," I muttered.

"I hope you're ready sweetie," Karen said, planting her hands on her hips. There was a pokéball in one of her hands. "Because here I come. Go, Vileplume!"

"Grass," I whispered to myself with a smile. "Too easy. Come on out Typhlosion!" I tossed his pokéball up into the air and it opened, sending Typhlosion out in front of Vileplume. They glared at each other as I stared across the arena at Karen.

"Just because you have the type advantage does not mean you're going win," Karen chided me.

"I made it this far, I think I already know that," I spat back.

'_Manners,_' Espeon hissed.

"She doesn't have any either," I murmured.

"Vileplume, start out with Sleep Powder!" Karen shouted.

"Get rid of that powder with a Flamethrower!" I said to Typhlosion, who immediately reacted. His fire attack disintegrated Vileplume's powder and overtook Vileplume. Through the flames I could see Vileplume wincing against the flames.

Typhlosion stopped his blast of fire several moments later and Vileplume shook itself off. "Vileplume, Poison Powder," Karen replied coolly.

"Dodge Typhlosion," I shouted.

Typhlosion caught the dust right in his face, coughing as the poison leached into his skin. His legs shook slightly, but he seemed strong enough to continue battling. "Typhlosion, let's finish this quick," I said hurriedly. "Use Quick Attack, followed by Flame Wheel!"

Typhlosion dashed across the arena and slammed into the plant-like Pokémon. It dropped to its back as Typhlosion skidded to a halt and fire started to circle his body. Before Vileplume could recover from the Quick Attack, Typhlosion plowed into it again with his next fire attack.

"Vileplume, start charging for Solarbeam!" Karen said to her Pokémon.

"I can't let that happen," I shook my head. "Typhlosion, block out the sun with a Smokescreen!" Smoke erupted from Typhlosion's mouth and quickly covered the arena in a dense smog. I could no longer see my Pokémon nor Karen's. "Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!" I ordered into the smoke. I could see the surge of flames radiate out of the Typhlosion's mouth and into the smoke before striking its mark. I silently cheered to myself. "Use Ember Typhlosion."

There was another short burst of light as the smoke began to lift. The poison that had been seeping into Typhlosion's body had definitely taken its toll on his body. He was struggling to remain standing. Much to my relief however, Vileplume was already unconscious on the ground across from Typhlosion.

"Vileplume is unable to battle," the announcer shouted excitedly, "this battle goes to Typhlosion!"

Karen quickly recalled her Pokémon, glaring at me the entire time. I recalled Typhlosion just as he became so weak that he dropped onto all fours. "While that was nicely executed," Karen said to me and I rolled my eyes. I hated the tone she was taking with me. She was talking to me as though I was ten years old. "You'll need more than luck to defeat my next Pokémon. Let's go Houndoom!"

"Fire," I said to myself, snatching a pokéball off my waist. "That would mean he's weak to water. I choose…Vaporeon!"

My water Pokémon appeared on the field, looking as calm as he always did. Even Houndoom's roar that was suppose to be intimidating didn't cause even a shiver to work its way down Vaporeon's spine. "Houndoom, use Crunch," Karen jumped right in this time around.

"Vaporeon, dodge and use Rain Dance," I retorted. Vaporeon leapt away from Houndoom at the last moment and landed across the field after several more bounds. There he quickly summoned a pounding rainstorm. "Now, use Water Gun!"

He spat a quick burst of water at Houndoom, who roared as the water slammed into his face. He quickly backed away from Vaporeon and back towards Karen. "Get back out there, use Crunch again!" Karen ordered, pointing at my Pokémon.

"Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump," I said. Vaporeon stood before sending a deluge of water in Houndoom's direction. The attack stopped him immediately and pushed him back several feet. When Vaporeon's attack ceased, Houndoom stood across the arena, soaking wet and looking considerably weakened from the two attacks. "Water Pulse," I quickly ordered before Karen had a chance to utter a command to her Pokémon.

Vaporeon quickly reacted, sending several rings in Houndoom's direction. Each one pummeled into him, and it was quite clear that the attack had succeeded in confusing Houndoom too.

"Houndoom, Roar," Karen hissed. Houndoom managed to clear his sense enough to let out a loud roar that caused Vaporeon to cower in fear. "Now Crunch!" Karen quickly shouted to her Pokémon.

Houndoom darted across the field and snatched up my Pokémon, snapping down hard on Vaporeon with his powerful, gnashing jaws. Instead of releasing Vaporeon, who was crying out in pain, he violently shook my Pokémon. I looked over to Karen, she stood staring coldly at her Pokémon crushing mine. I felt my breath quicken as Vaporeon continued to whimper in Houndoom's grasp.

'_Forfeit this one Rowan,_' Espeon suddenly hissed. She was glaring across the field at Houndoom smashing her younger brother. '_Please._'

I didn't even hesitate as I threw Vaporeon's pokéball out in front of me. "Vaporeon, return!" I shouted. The red beam snatched my Pokémon up and sucked him back into the safety of the sphere.

"Vaporeon forfeits," the announcer didn't sound nearly as pleased as he normally did. "This battle goes to Houndoom."

Karen had a smirk across her face as she recalled her Pokémon and grabbed another pokéball from her waist. I was trying not to run across the arena and slam my fist in her face. "There is only one remaining battle between these two," the announcer was saying. "This last battle determines who the winner is."

"For my final Pokémon," Karen said, holding a pokéball out in front of her. It clicked open and the Pokémon began to materialize on the field. "Gengar, let's do this."

I couldn't help but smile slightly. Did she not see Espeon standing at my side? "This is your battle," I said down to Espeon. "Ready?"

'_More than ready,_' Espeon hissed, glaring at the Gengar on the field.

"Espeon, go!" I shouted, pointing out to the ghost Pokémon.

Karen laughed. "Another Eevee evolution? How sad that I'm going to destroy this one too!"

"Let's do it like we did with Morty Espeon!" I shouted to her and she nodded.

'_You think the command and I'll respond accordingly,_' Espeon said as she continued to stare down the Gengar. It seemed as arrogant as Karen.

'_Then let's start this out with a Psybeam,_' I thought and Espeon nodded as she dashed across the field and dropped her head. The gem on her forehead lit up and translucent beams of psychic energy shot into Gengar. It groaned as it took a direct hit from Espeon's attack. I glanced up at Karen, she looked baffled at Espeon's behavior.

'_I think she's forgotten she has to attack back,_' I laughed to myself. '_Confusion!_'

"Gengar," Karen suddenly sputtered. "Use Curse!"

Gengar pulled a pin out of the air just as Espeon's Confusion attack smashed into it. Espeon shot away from the ghost Pokémon and stood in front of me. Her eyes flashed with anger. Gengar doubled over from the attack before straightening out and stabbing itself with the pin. It dropped to one of its knees as a dark shadow surrounded Espeon.

Espeon hardly flinched from the draining attack, she remained glaring at Karen's Pokémon, waiting for my next command. '_Morning Sun,_' I told Espeon.

Her rear dropped to the ground as her nose pointed upwards as she called up towards the open sky. A beam of light poured down into the stadium and danced across Espeon's body. "Gengar, use Shadow Ball," Karen shouted.

'_Dodge,_' I thought. Espeon leapt out of the way as the ball of darkness shot towards her. The shadow blob fell harmlessly to the ground in front of my feet. '_Psychic, make it count._'

'_You mean end this already?_' Espeon asked back before attacking Gengar.

'_Yes, I want her to feel as if she's been very badly beaten,_' I thought.

'_I do this with pleasure then,_' Espeon said as her eyes flashed and an aura appeared around Gengar.

'_Don't let up, keep going like her Houndoom did unless I say otherwise,_' I said as Espeon lifted the ghost Pokémon into the air and slammed it repeatedly into the ground. The Gengar was lifted into the air at Espeon's control and its body was twisted into a contorted stance. I glanced at Karen, she was staring in shock at her Pokémon hovering above our heads.

'_It's defeated Rowan,_' Espeon said. '_Her Gengar won't be getting back up, he's unconscious._'

"End it," I whispered, glaring at Karen.

Espeon's eyes flicked over to Karen and Gengar soared across the room. Espeon slammed it one final time into the ground at Karen's feet. She leapt over to me as she released her hold completely on the ghost. The Gengar's crumpled form didn't once jerk or cringe as though he were trying to stand up.

"In an impressive show of power, Rowan's Espeon wins this round, meaning yet again Rowan comes out on top," the announcer excitedly shouted into his megaphone. The crowd was going wild, I got the feeling not many people liked Karen.

She was staring across the room at me as she recalled her ghost Pokémon. Instead of walking across the arena to congratulate me like Will had done, she turned with a whirl of her long hair and disappeared into the shadows of the Pokémon Stadium. I heaved a sigh of relief, grateful this day was over.

* * *

><p>I lay on the bed in my hotel room, after having my Pokémon healed and taking a long, relaxing shower. I couldn't believe I was halfway through battling the Elite Four, I was so close to challenging the Dragon Champion I could taste it!<p>

I had asked the officer at the main desk if they knew who I would be challenging next. According to the man, since I had defeated two of the four Elite Four I had to fight and beat several trainers before moving on to challenge Bruno and Koga. The number of trainers fighting the Elite Four this go round had to dwindle down to the final trainer. This final trainer would battle it out with Lance for the title of Johto and Kanto Champion.

"We did good today," I sat up and smiled at Espeon. She was laying in the chair at the desk giving herself a bath.

'_Agreed,_' she flashed me a quick smile. Her ears suddenly perked up and she looked over at the door. She shot out of the chair and over to the door just as someone tapped on it. '_Want me to open it?_'

I laughed. "Patience is a virtue," I said to her as I stood up off the bed and walked over to the door. "But I'm guessing your man is on the other side, right?"

'_Just open it,_' Espeon sighed. I chuckled to myself and pulled the door open. Sure enough Doug stood on the other side of the door, his Umbreon stood at his side. '_We'll go elsewhere,_' Espeon told me as she touched her nose to Umbreon's. '_I'm sure you want some privacy with him._'

"I think you're the one who wants the privacy," I sighed as the two Pokémon trotted away from the door and down the hallway. I looked up at Doug now and smiled. "Come on in," I said to him.

"Thanks," he muttered as he walked in. I closed the door, turned around and found Doug standing at the foot of the hotel bed, his shoulders hunched and his hands shoved in his pockets as he stared at the ground.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, staring up at him. I couldn't help but notice that his backpack was slung over one of his shoulders. I furrowed my brow as a pit formed in my stomach. Was he planning on leaving?

"Everything okay?" I asked him and Doug looked up at me.

"I was just wondering," he said, his eyes looked away from mine again, "if I could talk to you about something?"

"Sure," I smiled at him, the nervousness in my gut loosening slightly. I gently pat the mattress next to me, signaling he could sit down.

He didn't move. "You remember what my dad said?"

"About what?" I asked.

"The Pokémon," Doug sighed, "that have been stolen over the last six months?"

"You mean how he accused you with no evidentiary proof?" I scoffed. "Yes, I never would have guessed that Professor Evergreen was that kind of man. Just dumping the blame on you because of your slightly sordid past. I just find it completely-"

"Rowan," Doug interrupted me with a hiss. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Just shut up and listen to me."

His sudden anger surprised me, but I decided to do as he asked.

He let his breath out and looked up at the roof. "Rowan," he seemed to be laughing to himself. "He was right."

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

Doug's eyes met mine. "I am the one stealing the Pokémon."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Thirty-Two: Hooray! Elite Four! And Doug drama! (We all know that's the best kind of drama).<p>

As I said in the last chapter, training has been implied up to this point for Rowan's Pokémon. If I ever go back and edit this story I will find ways to put in more training scenes. But just trust me, Rowan's been training all her Pokémon so that they're ready for the Elite Four and can kick some serious butt!

Thank you to Delu for her review of the previous chapters. (I keep getting genders wrong Delu, so I really hope I didn't get yours wrong too :/ ). Also, I'm glad that you like my rename for Victory Road. :] I find it very fitting.

Other important news: I have decided that once I get to the 'Kanto' chapters, well let me rephrase. Once I post the last Johto chapter I'm going to wait a week or so before posting the Kanto chapters. Mostly because I'm slow and need that time to type ahead. I'm only two chapters into Kanto so far. XD I just have a lot going on and I'm not finding enough time to type. Until midnight…then I end up passing out with my computer open. Oops. (:

So yes, there will be a break between Johto and Kanto. Like it's a brand new sequel, but not quite because its under the same name. (: I hope that's okay, but I really do need some time. Plus that'll be just around the time I'm moving into my apartment so updates would be delayed anyways. (:

I think that's it. Part two will be up tomorrow! I hope you all enjoyed part one! :D (Remember: Training up to this point has been IMPLIED!)

Review/comment and subscribe! :D :D :D


	33. Chapter 33: The Elite Four Part II

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Three:<p>

The Elite Four! (Part II)

I had imagined it. Doug hadn't really just said that. He couldn't be the one stealing the Pokémon all over Johto. In all my jumbled thoughts, I had somewhere made the decision to stand up and walk away from Doug.

When I felt him grab my shoulder, I flung back around swinging my arm to smack his hand away from me. I heard him mutter an apology, I could only stare back at him. How could he steal injured Pokémon?

"I don't think I believe you," I finally said.

Doug's eyebrow shot up onto his forehead. "You don't believe me?" I shook my head. "Why would I make something like that up?"

"Attention?" I offered with a shrug of my shoulders.

Doug glared at me and whipped his backpack off his back. He dropped it onto the bed and unzipped it. He dug into it and pulled out a small machine. He turned towards me and held it out towards me. "You know what this is?" He snapped.

I looked down at his hands, then back up to his face. I slowly shook my head.

"It's a portable machine that can take a pokéball, break the hold it has on the Pokémon it has inside, and release it into the wild," Doug hissed. "Team Rocket invented it and gave it to me when they told me to steal Pokémon."

"Oh," I muttered. So maybe he had been stealing Pokémon, he had done it before for Team Rocket. Why would he just stop when he had a machine like that? He could get whatever Pokémon he wanted without so much as lifting a finger.

"I release them all," he said.

"I'm sure you do," I hissed and whirled around to storm out of the room.

In one long step, Doug surged across the room and snatched my arm up again. He gave me a sharp yank and I stumbled back in his direction. "If you actually care to know Rowan," he hissed down at me, "you are carrying with you three Pokémon that I stole and released."

I felt my eyes widen. "I am not!" I shouted at him and gave his chest an irritated push.

He didn't move from the spot he'd been standing, but a crooked, smart-ass smile quickly covered Doug's face. He looked like a schmuck, I wanted to punch him. "Oh yea you are," he replied. "Your Ampharos, your Furret and your Houndoom."

I glared up at him. "I wouldn't have caught them if I had known they were stolen," I retorted.

"Bull-shit," he laughed at me. "You very quickly figured out the Houndour was the young boy's stolen Pokémon and you kept it anyways."

"I-I'm a better trainer than him," I softly stuttered. "He kicked his Pokémon."

Doug didn't reply, he instead flicked his eyebrow up onto his forehead. It took me a moment, but I finally figured out why he looked so full of himself. I had just proved his point. "Damn," I muttered under my breath as a silence came over the two of us.

"I told you because I didn't think you'd jump down my throat," Doug hissed several awkward moments later.

"You can't just spring the fact that you steal Pokémon onto someone," I retorted. "That's a lot of information to take in at once."

"Maybe you should just appreciate my bluntness?" Doug offered.

The only retaliation I could come up with was a scowl in his direction.

Doug cleared his throat. "That's all I wanted to say," he said before snatching up his backpack and stalking to the door of the room. He threw another quick glance over his shoulder before yanking the door open and walking out into the hall. As the door swung open, Espeon walked back into the room.

'_Interesting,_' she mumbled.

"You heard all that?" I asked her.

'_It was impossible not to hear,_' as she told me this, her large ears flicked in all directions.

"I don't know what to think about the entire situation," I muttered to myself.

'_Don't worry about it,_' Espeon said. '_It's not your problem. Your mind needs to be on your next battle._'

"Koga," I muttered.

* * *

><p>"Espeon," I shouted, pointing at the Haunter floating across the field from us. "Psychic!"<p>

Espeon leapt in front of me as a blue aura surrounded the Haunter. "No, Haunter!" The young trainer across from me screeched.

"Don't let up Espeon," I instructed, crossing my arms over my chest.

'_Wasn't planning on it,_' Espeon chuckled.

"Haunter is unable to battle," the announcer suddenly said. He was a different announcer than the ones that broadcasted the Elite Four matches. "This battle goes to Rowan Eden of New Bark Town. Charles Smith of Goldenrod, if you would step out of the arena."

I smiled to myself as the young boy hung his head and turned around. He slowly walked out of the Stadium. I looked around, waiting for my next challenge of the day. I only had another battle or two before I could face Koga.

"Rowan Eden of New Bark Town!" The announcer shouted in my direction and I winced. "Your next challenger is Marci Woods of Pallet Town."

"Someone from Kanto," I murmured as I glanced down at Espeon. She nodded her head in agreement.

"This will be a one on one battle between Marci Woods of Pallet Town and Rowan Eden of New Bark Town!" The announcer told the crowd. Ignoring him, I watched as a young woman with long, brown hair stepped into the trainer's box across the arena from me. "Let this battle…proceed!"

"Belly," the woman immediately shouted, tossing out a pokéball to the ground in front of her. "Go!"

'_Belly?_' Espeon echoed, the inflection in her voice sounding critical.

I pursed my lips as I stared at the small grass Pokémon standing ready to fight on the field. I selected my own pokéball from my belt. "Let's go Houndoom!" I called out as I threw the pokéball up into the air.

"A battle between Rowan's Houndoom and Marci's Bellossom," the announcer explained. "Who will prevail?"

"Just so you know," the brunette said, planting her hands on her hips. "I was the top of the three trainers picked from Pallet. I'm Professor Oak's favorite to win this whole thing."

'_Confident much?_' Espeon sighed.

"Hey, she could be telling the truth," I said to Espeon. "But maybe Oak doesn't have as good of an eye as Evergreen or Elm?"

'_Oak is world renowned Rowan,_' Espeon sighed. '_He's never wrong about things._'

"I can't tell what side you're on," I muttered.

'_I'm on the side of you starting this battle,_' Espeon replied.

"Houndoom," I shouted, redirecting my attention to my Pokémon standing on the field. "Roar!"

My Pokémon planted his feet before a loud snarl ripped its way out of his mouth. Bellossom merely swayed its hips, the movement making the leaves around its waist wave back and forth.

"Ha," the woman scoffed, "like that could scare my perfect Pokémon."

I arched my eyebrow. "Fine, we'll go on the offensive! Houndoom, Smog!"

"Oh dear," the woman shrieked, her hands gluing themselves to her mouth. Her eyebrow arched and she slowly dropped her hands. "As if my Pokémon can't dodge and retaliate. Belly! Dodge and show them how attacks are really done! Stun Spore!"

"Houndoom, Ember!"

As Bellossom sent a powdery blast in my Pokémon's direction, he released a short blast of fire which successfully disintegrated the dust. I smiled slightly as the brunette looked slightly perplexed.

"Houndoom," I shouted. "Now use Crunch!"

Houndoom nodded before darting across the field and snatching up the short grass Pokémon in his mouth. His jaws snapped painfully hard down on Bellossom before he shook it violently.

"Oh my!" The woman sounded legitimately panicked now.

"Throw it Houndoom!" I now instructed.

With a fling of his head, Houndoom sent the Pokémon flying through the air. The grass Pokémon slammed into the ground, its arms and legs sprawling.

"You can still do this Belly, we're not out yet!" Marci cheered her Pokémon on. I glanced to the weakened Pokémon. It was pushing itself back onto its feet. "Yea! My Pokémon are unstoppable!"

"Alright Houndoom," I said. "Let's do this. Flamethrower!"

Houndoom's jaws snapped open and a stream of fire spewed out and across the field. The flames slammed into the Bellossom, sending it off its feet and back onto the ground. I could hear the Pokémon whimper as its trainer stared at my Pokémon with her hands clamped over her mouth.

"Belly, use Absorb!"

The small, grass Pokémon slowly looked at Houndoom as a green spot appeared on his chest, just below the small, skull-like accent. As Bellossom took a small amount of Houndoom's health, it was able to stand back up.

'_I'll give her this,_' Espeon said. '_She sure did train that Pokémon to take quite a bit of damage._'

"Houndoom, Faint Attack," I ordered.

My Pokémon slowly faded out of the sight before he reappeared next to Bellossom and smashed his head into the Pokémon. It tossed the Pokémon out of the arena where it crashed into the stadium wall.

"Belly!" Marci screamed as she ran over to her Pokémon.

"Marci's Bellossom is unable to battle! This match goes to Rowan Eden of New Bark Town!" The announcer shouted and the crowd started to cheer. "This means Rowan Eden, that you will be moving on to challenge Koga. If both young ladies would please leave the stadium at this time."

I smiled as I recalled Houndoom and called to Espeon to follow me out to the lobby. "No!" I heard the woman scream. I glanced over my shoulder, she had another pokéball in her hand. "I'm not done yet! I'm not giving up that easily! I want another battle."

The announcer cleared his throat into the megaphone. "Security?" He barked.

A man walked over to the jousted young woman. I could see him lean down towards her ear and say something to her. She shook her head and started to scream so the man wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her out of the stadium. I smiled again before I headed the rest of the way out of the stadium.

* * *

><p>I was collecting myself as I entered the Stadium now to battle with Koga. I had my battle plan all laid out in my mind, I knew that this battle would be fairly easy.<p>

That was my hope at least.

"Welcome back to Pokémon Stadium," it was the same announcer from my last Elite Four battles on the megaphone. He was facing the crowd, riling them up. "This afternoon we have the pleasure of watching Koga of the Elite Four battle it out with Rowan Eden of New Bark Town. Who will prevail? We will see at the end of a three versus three Pokémon battle!"

"Just so you know," Koga spoke across the field to me as he snatched a pokéball from his waist. "This isn't a fair battle, ninjas can't be seen therefore can't be stopped."

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"For my first Pokémon I will be using," he held the pokéball out in front of him with a quick flick of his wrist. "Venomoth!"

"Noctowl," I said, choosing my own Pokémon. "Go."

"Venomoth, start out with Supersonic!" Koga ordered.

"Fly up," I shouted to my Pokémon. Noctowl shot straight up into the air, out of the range of Venomoth's attack. "Dive and use Peck!"

Noctowl turned in midair and started a nosedive towards Venomoth. "Use Sleep Powder," Koga said to his Pokémon. Venomoth sprayed a thick dusting of the slumber-inducing particles into the air which Noctowl was about to fly through.

Noctowl plowed through the powder, the particles attaching to his feathers. His beak slammed into Venomoth's soft body, throwing the bug Pokémon to the ground. Noctowl landed on the ground, looking awake as ever.

"Why isn't he asleep?" I muttered to myself.

'_Insomniac,_' Espeon replied. '_It's his special ability, he can't be put to sleep._'

I smiled. "Nice," I pumped my fist slightly in front of me. "Noctowl, use Confusion!"

Noctowl launched up into the air and stared down at the bug Pokémon that was slowly pulling itself off the ground. Noctowl's attack sent it smashing back into the ground.

"Venomoth, get up and use Leech Life!" Koga instructed. The moth-like Pokémon shot up into the air and whipped around, shooting a seed onto Noctowl chest. I winced, I had to finish this battle fast otherwise I ran this risk of losing.

"Noctowl, Hypnosis," I shouted across the field. Noctowl's stare fixated on Venomoth and after several moments, the bug gently floated to the ground, asleep. "Now use Dream Eater!"

An aura surrounded Venomoth, who shuddered in its sleep. Noctowl looked slightly stronger as the attack ended. "Use Peck!" I ordered Noctowl. He dropped to the ground and rammed his sharp beak into Venomoth repetitively.

Because of the barrage of attacks, Venomoth began to come to. "Up into the air," I told Noctowl and he immediately reacted. He surged up into the air with rapid flaps of his wings.

"Venomoth, use Foresight," Koga said. He still seemed relatively calm. Venomoth fluttered up towards Noctowl, its eyes looking almost as though it was peering through him. "Now use Poison Powder."

The blast of dust slammed into Noctowl's chest and he dropped towards the ground. "Noctowl, use Confusion!" Noctowl quickly caught himself in midair and turned to blast Venomoth. The attack slammed into the bug and it started to fall towards the ground. "Peck!" I shouted to Noctowl. His chest was rising and falling as Leech Seed and Poison Powder quickly drained his health.

He pushed off the ground and pummeled into Venomoth, who had still been falling towards the ground. The bug let out a squeal before dropping to the ground, unconscious. Noctowl landed on the ground, standing triumph over his prey.

"Venomoth is unable to battle!" The announcer shouted excitedly. "This battle goes to Noctowl."

"Congratulations buddy," I said as I grabbed his pokéball off my waist. He turned towards me, obviously proud, when an invisible force suddenly slammed into him and knocked him unconscious. "Holy Murkrow!" I hissed. "What happened?"

'_Foresight finally took affect,_' Espeon said. '_It just didn't happen soon enough to help Koga._'

"Oh," I felt a little idiotic as I recalled my now unconscious owl. I looked over to Koga. He still appeared composed as he regarded me with an emotionless expression.

"I now summon the power," the words suddenly burst forth from his mouth and scared me, "of my second Pokémon, Ariados!"

I pursed my lips and looked down at Espeon. "You want to take this one?"

Espeon smiled up at me. '_Sure,_' she said before leaping out onto the field to stare down the Pokémon that resembled something like a huge ant.

"Espeon," I said. "Use Psychic."

As my Pokémon stared at the bug, an aura quickly surrounded it and it flew up into the air. After several moments, it slammed back into the ground. "Ariados, use Night Shade."

"Night Shade?" I hissed. "Ariados knows a ghost attack?"

Espeon's body tensed as she withstood the strong attack that obviously took quite a toll on her. "Confusion," I shouted.

Espeon quickly shook herself off and glared at Ariados. She called out as the attack moved across the field and struck her opponent. Ariados toppled over from the psychic attack, all his feet stood up in the air. As he slowly turned back over, there was a glazed look in his eyes. He'd been confused, which is what I was hoping would happen.

"Use Morning Sun," I told Espeon.

"String Shot," Koga ordered.

His Pokémon managed to pull its thoughts together in order to shoot the sticky substance at Espeon. She tried to leap out of the way, but the string caught her foot and stuck her to the ground. I swore under my breath.

Espeon hissed before looking up towards the sun blazing over us. A few rays made their way down towards my Pokémon, healing some of the damage that had been inflicted upon her. "Okay Espeon, let's show that you don't have to move in order to win this! Psybeam!"

Espeon thrust her head up as the gem on her forehead lit up. Translucent, shimmering beams of psychic power launched across the field and into Ariados's body. The ant toppled backwards yet again as Espeon let out a hiss. "Ariados, use-"

I didn't hear what Koga ordered. It didn't matter, the bug wouldn't get the chance to attack. "Espeon. Let's finish this! Use a final Psychic."

'_Finish it already?_' She threw a quick look over her shoulder at me and I nodded. '_Well then, I will do!_'

An aura formed around the charging Ariados and he flew up into the air. At Espeon's mental control, the bug's body contorted on itself. After several seconds of dangling in the air, Ariados slammed into the ground at Espeon's manipulation. Its legs twitched several times before finally becoming motionless.

"Oh wow people! What a Pokémon Rowan Eden's Espeon is! Ariados is unable to battle! Victory goes to Espeon!" The announcer excitedly shouted into his megaphone. "Third and final battle between Koga of the Elite Four and Rowan Eden! How will it turn out?"

"As my final Pokémon," Koga said and I redirected my attention to him. "I choose Forretress!"

The purple and red heavily armored Pokémon appeared on the field in front of the Elite Four member. I grabbed Typhlosion's pokéball and tossed it up in the air. "Typhlosion, go!"

My fire Pokémon, as he materialized on the field, glared over at Koga's. I let out my breath. I wanted this to be a clean sweep, and a quick battle. "Typhlosion," I shouted. "Flame Wheel!"

Flames began to dance around my Pokémon's body as he dropped onto all fours and charged towards Forretress.

"Defense Curl," Koga ordered. I couldn't see a difference in Forretress's physical shape but as Typhlosion rammed into it, it became obvious that the Defense Curl had helped. The Pokémon hardly looked damaged. "Take Down."

"Dodge," I hissed, "with a Quick Attack."

Typhlosion zipped across the field, away from Forretress's attempted attack. Typhlosion skidded to a halt behind the Pokémon. "Flamethrower," I quickly said, pointing to Koga's Pokémon in front of me.

Typhlosion stood to his full height and planted his feet before releasing a stream of fire into the back of Forretress. Koga's Pokémon grunted before wheeling around to glare at Typhlosion. Steamed puffed out of Typhlosion's nostrils as they stared each other down. I glanced over at Koga, his hand was rubbing his chin as he stared at the two Pokémon. I furrowed my brow. He wasn't doing anything.

"Well," he suddenly chuckled. "It's painfully obvious that Forretress doesn't have the type advantage."

"How is this relevant?" I whispered under my breath.

Espeon glanced up at me before looking back across the field. She stood and her eyes narrowed as she looked across the field. I looked down at her as the tips of her tail started to vibrate. '_I can't tell what he's planning,_' she suddenly said.

"Great," I hissed before rolling my eyes. This meant I had to play along. "What do you mean Koga? Are you giving up?" A gasp went up from the crowd.

He laughed more heartily now. "Of course not!"

"I don't understand," I arched my eyebrow, even though Koga wouldn't be able to see me do it.

"Forretress," Koga's voice changed to more commanding. "Finish this battle with Self-Destruct!"

"Holy Murkrow!" I shouted. "Typhlosion!"

Koga's Pokémon started to glow before it exploded, filling the arena with smoke. I was choking on the thick fog as I tried to peer through it. I knew Forretress would be out, but what of my Pokémon?

The smoke slowly cleared and I wasn't shocked to find Typhlosion sprawled out on his belly, his eyes closed. "Typhlosion and Forretress both are unable to battle, thus this battle is a tie. That means that-"

"Wait!" I shouted, staring at my Pokémon as his eyes flicked open. He shakily pushed himself onto all fours. His body was shaking almost uncontrollably from the amount of strength it was taking him to stand. The crowd was silent, I was holding my breath.

With a triumph roar, Typhlosion shot to his feet and stood over the charred remains of Forretress. Koga stood, staring calmly at my Pokémon. I was trying not to break out into a victory dance.

"Do you see this folks?" The announcer suddenly went crazy. "Typhlosion is miraculously still standing! This battle goes to him and the victory goes to Rowan Eden!"

"And her amazing Pokémon," I added with a smile as I glanced from Typhlosion, down to Espeon.

* * *

><p>"My final Elite Four match," I muttered to myself as I stood in the trainer's box. I had unwillingly pulled myself out of bed this morning, I was exhausted from the excitement of the last few days.<p>

"Welcome back to Pokémon Stadium!" I was getting sick of everything being announced over a megaphone. "I'm sure you all recognize our returning challenger! Rowan Eden!"

Cheers went up from the crowd, I subtly rolled my eyes. I could bet that I didn't know a single person in the audience, yet here they were encouraging me.

"Today's battle is between Bruno of the Elite Four," I looked across the stadium as the announcer named my opponent. Sure enough, the young man in white pants was across the field from me. He was intimidating. "And Rowan Eden of New Bark Town! They'll square off in four versus four battle!"

"Welcome to your final battle, young Miss Eden," Bruno spoke as he gingerly retrieved a pokéball from around his waist. "I look forward to this challenge."

"Let Noctowl take the first battle," I said as I looked down at Espeon.

'_It depends who the first battle is,_' she smiled up at me.

"Go, Hitmonlee!" Bruno summoned his first fighting Pokémon.

'_Yea, Noctowl can have this one,_' Espeon giggled. '_No way I could dodge those legs, Noctowl can fly out of the way._'

"Noctowl," I tossed the pokéball up into the air once I got Espeon's permission. "Let's do this!"

My large owl Pokémon formed in front of me. His wings were spread wide as he slowly dropped to the ground. His wings folded as soon as his talons touched the ground.

"The first battle is between Noctowl and Hitmonlee," the announcer shouted.

"He's especially obnoxious today," I muttered.

'_He's riling up the crowd,_' Espeon told me.

"He's riling himself up," I replied.

"Hitmonlee," Bruno shouted suddenly and I jumped, having not been prepared for it. "Start out with Double Kick!"

"Fly up Noctowl," I retaliated quickly regardless of the fact that I had been scared halfway out of my wits. Noctowl launched into the sky as Hitmonlee leapt into the air, his legs out in front of him. Noctowl hardly got out of the way. "Use Peck!"

Noctowl turned in midair and by pulling his wings tight against his body, he torpedoed towards Hitmonlee, who had just slammed his legs harmlessly into the ground. Noctowl slammed into the fighting Pokémon before turning and launching back into the air.

"Hitmonlee, Meditate," Bruno commanded.

His Pokémon sat down in front of me and closed it's eyes. "That doesn't seem very smart," I whispered. "Noctowl, Peck again!"

Noctowl zoomed towards the contemplating Pokémon again. Bruno smiled.

"Crap," I whispered.

"Ground that bird Hitmonlee," Bruno shouted again and I jumped at the volume yet again. "Jump Kick!"

Hitmonlee leapt into the air, swinging his legs around in front of him. He knocked Noctowl right out of the air. My Pokémon pummeled across the ground and skidded to a halt in front of Bruno's feet. I clenched my hands into panicked fists.

"Noctowl!" I shouted. He used his wings to slowly push back up onto his feet.

'_Don't be so offensive,_' Espeon sighed. I looked down at her and arched my eyebrow. '_He can't keep taking hits like that._'

"Noctowl," I shouted, rethinking my continuous striking strategy. "Use Hypnosis."

My Pokémon took a few short bounds towards Hitmonlee, staring at him. "Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!"

Hitmonlee soared towards Noctowl and although the attack landed and knocked my bird backwards, when Hitmonlee hit the ground, he was asleep. "Yes," I hissed to myself. "Noctowl, Confusion!"

With a quick burst of his wings, Noctowl landed closer to me to put some distance between him and Hitmonlee before slamming his psychic attack into the fighting Pokémon. Bruno's Pokémon rolled over in its sleep, but didn't wake.

"Now use Dream Eater!" I pointed at Hitmonlee.

Noctowl fluttered closer to the fighting Pokémon and attempted the attack, but for whatever reason, he seemed to be having issues.

'_Rowan! He's awake._'

"Noctowl, fly up!" I quickly shouted.

My Pokémon tried to fly out of the way, but Bruno reacted faster. "Rolling Kick!"

The attack sent Noctowl across the floor and towards me. I dropped to the floor and looked at Noctowl. He was still conscious, but he was hurting. "I'm going to forfeit this round," I hissed.

'_Not yet, he's not done,_' Espeon shook her head.

Noctowl pushed himself up with a sudden flourish of strength and flew up into the air.

"That's a powerful Pokémon you got there," Bruno chuckled. "But he's too stubborn for his own good. Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick!"

"Reflect!" I shouted. Hitmonlee jumped into Noctowl legs first just as a bright light formed around my Pokémon. They both dropped out of the air, and while Noctowl was still conscious, he was barely hanging on. I shook my head, I wanted to return him, but I could sense his fighting spirit was still going strong. "Okay Noctowl, finish him off with a Confusion!"

"Dodge!"

Hitmonlee easily jumped out of the way of Noctowl's attack.

'_Put him to sleep again,_' Epseon suggested.

"Hypnosis," I told Noctowl, who hopped forward to perform the attack.

"Finish it off with a final Double Kick," Bruno ordered.

"No," I shouted, returning Noctowl to his pokéball.

'_Duck!_'

I just had time to throw my arms over my head and drop to my knees before Hitmonlee sailed over my head. I heard him slam into the wall fifteen feet behind me. The crowd was going insane, regardless of the fact that I had lost. Maybe Bruno was their favorite Elite Four member.

"Noctowl forfeits," the announcer told the crowd, who suddenly started booing. "This match goes to Hitmonlee."

Bruno's Pokémon was peeling itself out of the wall its kicks had imbedded it in. A red beam formed around him as Bruno recalled him. Bruno was smiling, he looked smug as he grabbed another pokéball.

"Ready Espeon?" I hissed.

'_Most definitely._'

"For my second Pokémon, I choose," Bruno held the pokéball out in front of him, "Hitmonchan!"

"Of course," I sighed. "Espeon! Go!"

Espeon leapt away from my side and crouched in front of me, glaring at Hitmonchan. "Hitmonchan, use Pursuit."

"Dodge!"

'_I'm thinking you should make a show out of the way we have battled in the past,_' Espeon laughed as she leapt away from Hitmonchan's attack. She skidded to a halt behind him and threw a glance at me.

'_You mean telepathic commands?_' I asked.

'_Yes, but press your hands to your forehead, like you're actually psychic or something,_' Espeon said as she again leapt away from the charging fighting Pokémon.

I couldn't help but smile. I was popular with the crowd. I narrowed my eyes and slowly lifted my arms, pressing my index and middle fingers of both against either of my temples. '_Espeon, Psychic!_'

"I'm not sure what's going on here folks!" I heard the announcer shout into his megaphone.

Espeon instantly reacted to my command, the aura forming around the fighting Pokémon. She leapt towards me as Hitmonchan zoomed in the air over top of her. As her paws hit the ground, Espeon whirled around and slammed Hitmonchan into the ground.

"Get up, use Thunder Punch!" Bruno shouted.

While leaving my hands in place, I thought my next command. '_Dodge, and use Psybeam._'

Espeon leapt away from the electricity-filled boxing glove and across the field. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Hitmonchan. The gem on her forehead lit up and the translucent beams of psychic power pummeled into Hitmonchan. I threw a look at Bruno, he looked utterly confused.

'_Confusion now!_'

"Agility," Bruno suddenly shouted. Several images of Hitmonchan formed and Espeon's attack hit the wrong one. The image flickered before disappearing. "Now use Mach Punch."

'_Pyschic!_'

Espeon twirled around gracefully as her eyes flashed and Hitmonchan stopped mid-charge. His fist had been out in front of him, mere inches away from Espeon. '_Do as you wish,_' I told Espeon.

With of flick of her head, Hitmonchan went soaring into the air. He came falling back down to earth, slamming into the ground with a bone-splintering thud. To my surprise, the fighting Pokémon actually picked itself out of the slight depression it had made in the ground.

'_Can I finish this one?_' Espeon asked me.

'_Go for it._' I gave her the permission she wanted.

Espeon darted across the field, straight towards Hitmonchan. "Hitmonchan, use Fire Punch!"

'_Dodge._'

'_No need,_' Espeon told me.

She flew across the field, a bright light flashed and a boom sounded as she passed near Hitmonchan. She skidded to a halt just in front of Bruno as Hitmonchan stood quivering in the middle of the field on shaky legs. It suddenly dropped to its knees and then fell face first into the dirt.

'_What was that?_' I asked, astounded as I dropped my hands from my forehead. I tried to keep my surprise off my facial expression.

'_A very near Psybeam at the same time he Fire Punched,_' Espeon chuckled as she trotted towards me. '_His attack backfired thanks to our psychic abilities._'

"Your psychic abilities," I rubbed Espeon's head between her ears as I whispered.

"Holy cow folks! Hitmonchan is unable to battle, this match goes to Espeon!" The announcer shouted and the crowd screamed. I couldn't help but to smile, I was halfway done.

'_Let me do the next one too,_' Espeon looked up at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. I could see Bruno recalling his fallen Pokémon out of the corner of my eye.

'_Yes, if I get too weak, I'll use Morning Sun,_' she told me.

"Oh yea," I nodded. "I sort of forgot about that move."

'_Good thing I didn't,_' Espeon chuckled.

"Same Psychic show?" I asked her.

'_Of course!_' She chirped happily. I smiled as I looked back at Bruno.

"Impressive," he said as we made eye contact. "You won't be as lucky against my next Pokémon. Hitmontop!"

"How many more are there of these?" I sighed. "Go, Espeon!"

"In an interesting decision, Rowan decides to send out her Espeon again against Bruno's Hitmontop! Who will prevail?" The announcer shouted curiously. The crowd ate it up, their volume growing louder.

Again, in a completely showy nature, I raised my hands up to my forehead and assumed the same position as last battle. '_Let's make this a quick one,_' I said to Espeon.

'_With pleasure,_' was her reply.

"Agility," Bruno shouted. Instantly, several images of his Hitmontop surrounded Espeon. "Detect!"

All the images had a shine tick over their left shoulder for a moment as they awaited Espeon's first attack.

'_Psybeam, as strong as you can muster!_'

Espeon planted her feet, her eyes flashed as the gem on her forehead lit up. She looked around the circle of fighting Pokémon around her before swinging her head around. The translucent beams swung in a wide circle around Espeon as she yowled with intensity. One by one, all the images of Hitmontop disappeared until only one was left. While the attack did no damage, it did erase his slight advantage.

"Rolling Kick!" Bruno shouted.

'_Up and over!_' I thought.

Hitmontop spun towards Espeon. She crouched, waiting for the fighting Pokémon to come close enough before she leapt over him. He continued to spin towards the edge of the arena.

'_Morning Sun, you look like you're panting a bit,_' I thought.

'_Good observation,_' Espeon replied as she glanced up at the sky and the sun poured into the stadium. Rays of sun danced across her skin as her health returned. '_That Psybeam took a lot of me._'

'_Well let's take a lot out of Hitmontop with another Psybeam!_'

Espeon dropped her head and her gem flashed. The translucent beams soared through the air towards Hitmontop.

"Counter!" Bruno shouted.

'_He's extremely defensive,_' I hissed.

'_Can you blame him?_' Espeon asked. She winced as she felt her own attack slam back into her.

'_Sand Attack._'

Espeon shook her head, clearing her thoughts of the slight pain before kicking up the dirt on the ground. The spray slammed into Hitmontop, who had been careening back in her direction. Bruno's Pokémon shrieked as the sand lodged into his eyes.

'_Psychic!_'

An aura formed around the screeching Pokémon and Espeon lifted it up into the air. '_Can I finish it?_' Espeon asked.

'_Of course._'

Hitmontop flew through the air and slammed into the ground at Bruno's feet. It looked as though it was still willing to try and fight, but a red shroud suddenly formed around the Pokémon. Hitmontop, surprisingly enough, was recalled by Bruno.

Espeon remained standing in the middle of the field, looking triumphant.

"Hitmontop has forfeited! This battle goes to Espeon!" The man with the megaphone announced to the crowd. "Is this Pokémon going to give Rowan the edge to take the Championship! We'll see in this final match!"

"Now we're evenly matched," Bruno said. "This last battle will give us the outcome of the battle."

He was making this a nail-biting match. That's why he'd recalled his Pokémon before it was done. I pursed my lips as I stared at him, he had certainly made me nervous. Espeon had come back over to my side as Bruno and I continued to stare at each.

"And so, for my final Pokémon," Bruno said, producing a forth pokéball, "prepared to by pounded into the ground by Machamp!"

"Maybe Ledian, she has flying moves," I muttered, looking at her pokéball.

'_Rowan?_'

I looked down at Espeon. "Hm?"

'_Let me do it._'

I arched my eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

'_Yes,_' Espeon flashed me a smile. '_And the crowd will love it!_'

"I didn't realize you were a crowd pleaser," I laughed.

'_I love the applause,_' Espeon told me.

"Let's do it!" I shouted, pointing at Machamp. "Go Espeon!"

"My word people!" The announcer jumped right on this. "Three times in a row, can Espeon beat Bruno's final Pokémon?" The crowd erupted into a wild cacophony of screams, whistles and catcalls. Espeon was beaming in the middle of arena.

"Machamp, finish off this annoying pipsqueak," Bruno shouted. He actually sounded a little worried. "Seismic Toss!"

I pressed my fingers to my forehead in the same psychic show as before. '_Dodge. Unless you have another plan._'

'_I do._'

'_Then go for it._'

Espeon crouched and to my surprise, she allowed Machamp to scoop her up. A smug smile crossed Bruno's features.

'_Quit worrying,_' Espeon chuckled. I watched as Machamp started to swing Espeon around in his arms. Though, he suddenly stopped and it even took me a moment to figure out why. He was shrouded in a blue aura and Espeon's glare was affixed to Machamp's face. Both Machamp and Espeon launched up into the air at her control.

Several seconds later, Machamp slammed into the ground face first before Espeon gracefully landed on its back. She daintily stepped down off his back and over to me.

"What a display of power!" The announcer shouted.

'_That even impressed me,_' I chuckled as Espeon threw a smile over her shoulder at me. '_Morning Sun._'

Espeon sat down as she glanced up at the sky. Again, the sunlight poured down into the stadium. The rays pranced across the ground towards Espeon. Once they got to her, she absorbed them into her body and she instantly looked rejuvenated.

Machamp was slowly pulling himself to his feet now. He shook off the attack before preparing himself for the rest of the battle.

"Machamp, use Karate Chop!" Bruno shouted.

'_Dodge, and use Psybeam._'

Espeon dashed away from the spot she'd been sitting in as Machamp rushed towards her. To my surprise, he doubled back and managed to grab Espeon's tail. She let out a howl of pain. "Vital Throw," Bruno ordered.

With a flick of one of its four wrists, Machamp threw Espeon the length of the arena. She slammed into the ground where she lay for a moment. She quickly shot up to her feet and whipped around, glaring at the fighting Pokémon.

'_Confusion._'

Espeon shot the rays of psychic energy towards Machamp, which caught him in his face. He dropped to his rear and looked around the stadium questioningly. I mentally pumped my fist, he was confused.

'_Psybeam._'

"Shake it off, use Focus Energy!" Bruno shouted.

Machamp nodded before standing up. He held his hands out in front of him and closed his eyes. After a moment, he slammed his own hand into his face. As he recoiled from that blow, Espeon's Psybeam pushed the fighting Pokémon back onto the ground.

Bruno's Pokémon pushed itself to its feet angrily. He charged towards the nearest wall and pounded his fists into it. I made a quick face. He was going to break something or hurt someone. '_Psychic!_' I told Espeon.

An aura formed around Machamp and she dragged him back into the middle of the arena. There, she slammed him into the ground. As the fighting Pokémon stood up, it was obvious that he was no longer confused.

"Finish it with Cross Chop!" Bruno ordered.

Machamp whipped around and charged Espeon.

'_Dodge!_'

One of Machamp's hand slammed into the ground next to Espeon's feet. She yelped from fear and ducked away from the next one. She managed to dodge the third and fourth hand as well before ducking between his legs crouching behind him.

'_Finish it like you normally do with a Psychic._' I thought and Espeon nodded.

An aura formed around Machamp and he was lifted into the air. He was contorted into an odd yoga position before slamming into the ground at Bruno's feet. Bruno stared expectantly down at his Pokémon. I dropped my hands away from my head and crossed my fingers behind my back. Espeon and I stared at the fighting Pokémon before the megaphone finally clicked alive and the announcer excitedly screamed into it.

"Machamp is unable to battle, this match goes to Espeon! The winner of this battle is the little New Barkian, Rowan Eden the Psychic!" He shouted into the crowd.

'_Rowan the Psychic,_' Espeon jogged over to me and leapt up into my arms. I hugged my Pokémon tight against me. '_I like it!_'

"You know what this means folks!" The announcer continued to rile the crowd up. "Rowan the Psychic will be heading on to challenge Lance the Dragon Champion!"

A nervous feeling suddenly filled my body. Lance the Dragon Champion, I was going to battle him!

"Congratulations," Bruno appeared in front of me, a bright smile across his face. "I have never had so much fun being defeated."

I shook Bruno's thick hand as Espeon gracefully dropped to the ground. "Thank you!"

"No," Bruno took a step away from me and bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>I had just stepped out of the shower. My hair was a royal wet, tangled mess as I slipped into the shorts and shirt I was going to sleep in. Tomorrow I would find out when I would battle it out with Lance.<p>

The phone in my room suddenly went off. I looked up and stared at it before jumping across my bed to pick the phone up off the cradle. "Hello?" I called into the mouthpiece.

"Rowan Eden?"

"Yes."

"Please come down to the front desk."

"Now?" I asked, arching my eyebrow.

"Yes please."

"I'll be right down," I said before hanging up the phone. "Come on Espeon," I called to her and she jumped out of the desk chair. She followed me out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. I hurried down them and into the main lobby.

I walked up to the front desk and smiled at the young woman sitting behind the desk. She gave me a bored stare. "Uh," I muttered. "Rowan Eden, I was just asked to come down here."

"Oh yea," the lady said before handing me a envelope. "There."

I took it from her and walked across the lobby to a overstuffed chair. I dropped into the seat and Espeon hopped into my lap as I ripped open the envelope. I pulled out a piece of crisp, white paper.

'_What does it say?_' Espeon asked.

"Dear Ms. Eden," I read off the paper. "I have just been informed that you have beaten all four members of the Elite Four. This means you are now in line to challenge me."

'_This is from Lance!_' Espeon said excitedly.

I looked down at the signature at the bottom of the page. Sure enough, Lance's signature was looped across the bottom of the page. "Holy Murkrow!"

'_Keep reading!_' Espeon urged me.

"Um," I scanned the letter to pick up where I left off. "Most of the trainers who have been challenging the Elite Four have already been ousted from the competition by a member of the four. However, it has come to my attention that another trainer besides yourself has made it through all four members. You will challenge them tomorrow before you have the chance to challenge me."

'_What?_' Espeon peered at the sheet of paper. '_You don't get to challenge Lance yet?_'

"I guess it's like after I beat Karen and Will, you know? I battled several trainers before I could fight Koga and Bruno," I said. "I have to do the same thing here."

'_This'll be tougher,_' Espeon said. '_Obviously this other trainer has as much skill as you do._'

"This will be exciting," I added, flashing her a bright smile. "I can hardly wait to see who my opponent is!"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Thirty-Three: Well hello kidlets. I was going to say good morning, but it's hardly morning anymore. Hooray! Part Two! :D Aw, but no battling Lance yet. : That's next chapter! :D

To address one thing that a few of you said in your reviews. Obviously Rowan had no idea who was stealing the Pokémon. She's unobservant and a little clueless. :] I say that as nicely as possible about my OC. You all are just quicker than she is.

So, that out of the way: thank you to **_Delu_** (that was a freaking fantastic review! :D ), _**psykokwak**_ (I don't mind if you mess with me, I'll only get a slight complex! (: ),**_ hey-hi-oh_** (you are forgiven for not reviewing yesterday! :] ), and _**PokemonLuver**_ (heehee snooty booty, I giggled out loud when I read that!) for reviewing!

You guys make me happy. (: (: (: see?

I had something I wanted to say for this chapter…hang on. Oh!

So, for Espeon's HUGE-MONGO Psybeam at the beginning of her battle with…Hitmontop? Maybe? Either way, the thing I pictured in my mind when I wrote that is a part for the greatest movie of all time…**How To Train Your Dragon**. At the very end (**SPOILER ALERT**) when Toothless is fighting the giant, evil queen Dragon thing, ya know? And they fly up into the sky and Toothless is pissing the dragon off by repetitively hitting it with fireballs and so finally the big dragon gets super angry and just releases this monster amount of power while flailing its head around? That's what I had pictured for Espeon...expect not in the air, not fire, and not quite so evil and large. (:

That's what I wanted to say.

Since this chapter is nearing twenty pages long I will now wrap up this A/N. I don't want to bore you all too much. XD

Review/comment and subscribe!


	34. Chapter 34: Lance the Dragon Champion

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Four:<p>

Lance the Dragon Champion!

I tightened my belt with my pokéballs around my waist and pulled my dark hair into a high ponytail. With my bangs swept off to the side, I called for Espeon to follow me out of the room. I hurried down the stairs and into the lobby. I walked to the far end of the lobby and down a hallway that would lead me into the stadium. I paused in the doorway and took a deep breath, this was it. I was a one last step away from becoming Champion of Johto and Kanto!

I situated my belt on my hips and glanced down at Espeon. She smiled up at me. '_You ready?_'

"Never been more ready," I said.

Espeon nodded out towards the stadium. '_Let's go._'

I took another deep breath and stepped out of the shadows and into the blaring sun of the Pokémon Stadium. I instantly felt a smile come over my face. Every seat had to be filled of the stadium, all with people watching me battle it out with another trainer.

I took my spot in the trainer box at one end of the field and stared across the stadium, waiting for my opponent.

Slowly, I saw someone emerged from the shadows. Their head was dropped and their shoulders stooped as they came through the doorway. The trainer's hair was dark, almost black as they stepped into the sun. I squinted into the sunlight. There was a lot of distance between me and the other trainer, it was hard to make out any distinguishing characteristics.

'_Rowan?_' Espeon sounded shocked.

I looked down at her.

'_Look at his feet._'

I glanced back across the stadium. A Pokémon was following behind the man, my stomach dropped.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer suddenly spoke and I jumped, having not being prepared for the volume of his voice. "Welcome to the Pokémon Stadium! We have here the final battle before Lance the Dragon Champion matches up with one of these two trainers."

"I can't believe it," I whispered, staring across the field at the person I would have to battle.

"Today we have Rowan Eden, heir to the Eden for Eevee's breeding business from New Bark Town," the man was saying. I was wondering if the part about my parent's business was even necessary. "She is squaring off against Douglas Evergreen, son of the famous Professor Evergreen, from New Bark Town!"

"Holy Murkrow," I whistled. "I didn't even know Doug was challenging the Elite Four."

'_Me neither,_' Espeon replied, then I could feel her stare on my face. '_Rowan?_' I looked down at her. '_No matter what, don't send me out there please._'

I stared at her a moment longer, then nodded. "I promise I won't."

'_Thank you,_' she looked back out across the field.

"They'll be fighting it out in a three versus three Pokémon battle! The victor will challenge Lance the Dragon Champion this evening! Who will win?" The crowd was going crazy with excited screams and whistles. "Only time will tell!"

"Ladies first," Doug suddenly said, looking at me with a soft smile.

"Great," I sighed under my breath, looking at Espeon. "He'll have the type advantage."

'_That doesn't mean he'll win,_' Espeon reminded me and I shrugged before choosing a pokéball from my waist.

"Typhlosion!" I shouted as I tossed the pokéball out onto the field. "Go!"

My fire Pokémon appeared on the field, growling as he glared at Doug. Doug snatched up a pokéball of his own and heaved it up into the air. He didn't announce the Pokémon he had chosen, so I had to wait for it to materialize.

The massive brown Pokémon soon emerged on the field and stared down at Typhlosion. I scrambled to pull my Pokédex out of my back pocket. I held it out towards Doug's Pokémon. "Kangaskhan, the parent Pokémon," the device told me. "To avoid crushing the baby it carries in its pouch, it always sleeps standing up."

"Useless," I hissed as I tucked back into my jeans pocket. "Typhlosion," I called to my Pokémon, "start out with a Swift!"

My Pokémon nodded before opening his mouth to shoot sharp, pointed projectiles at the large Pokémon across the field from him. The stars flew across the field towards Doug's Pokémon. It merely pulled it's arms up, one protecting its face and the other protecting the youngster in its pouch.

"Stronger attacks then," I hissed. While I didn't have the type advantage, which I normally tried to get, Doug didn't have it either. "Flamethrower!"

"Dizzy Punch," I heard Doug shout to his Pokémon. As Typhlosion positioned himself to strike, Kangaskhan lurched forward towards him, its fist clenched tightly. Typhlosion's flames poured from his mouth and into Kangaskhan. She continued to charge forward and slammed her fist into Typhlosion's head. He dropped backwards as his attack ceased. I covered my mouth with my hand. I had to be both offensive and defensive?

"You good Typhlosion?" I shouted to my Pokémon. He quickly stood and nodded at me. A roar ripped out of his throat. "Flame Wheel!"

Flames quickly circled my Pokémon's body, licking is flame resistant skin as he dropped to all fours and rushed towards Doug's Pokémon. He leapt and slammed into her chest, I heard the squeal of the young Pokémon in Kangaskhan's pouch and instantly felt guilty.

"Bite!" Doug ordered and his Pokémon's jaws quickly slammed down on Typhlosion, who groaned in pain. Kangaskhan whipped Typhlosion away from her body then threw him across the field away from her with a flick of her head. He landed on all fours, shaking his head to clear away the pain.

I winced. I was losing this. Typhlosion didn't seem strong enough to take on Doug's Pokémon. I tapped my finger against my lips as I stared at Kangaskhan. Doug didn't utter another command, it seemed he was waiting for me to make a move.

'_All Pokémon have weak spots,_' Espeon suddenly commented and I looked down at her. '_Some maybe a type weakness, and others may be more obvious._'

I arched my eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

'_They might keep their weaknesses right in their pouch,_' Espeon said and my eyes widened.

"I can't attack the baby," I whispered.

'_I'm not condoning it,_' Espeon shrugged as she sat down. '_I'm just saying if you want to win, there's your spot to go for._'

I gulped as I looked back up at the two Pokémon. Typhlosion was beginning to look quite tired as he stared down the large Pokémon, which looked no worse for the wear. "I'm going to hate myself," I murmured. "Typhlosion, Quick Attack," I shouted and hesitated for a moment. "Aim for the kid!"

I stole a glance at Doug, his eyebrow arched as he listened to my command. Typhlosion disappeared in a puff of deep blue fur towards Kangaskhan's gut. "Mega Punch," Doug told his Pokémon as my Pokémon neared. Kangaskhan swung her arm up at the precise moment Typhlosion leapt to slam into her gut. Her fist caught Typhlosion's chin, knocking him backwards. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying not to panic as I shut my eyes tightly.

'_You might have just won,_' Espeon said.

"How?" I quickly looked up. Typhlosion suddenly looked renewed, the flame on his back was glowing brightly as he glared over his opponent. "Blaze," I whispered. His health was so low, Typhlosion's ability had activated. "Now I have distance and power," I muttered, then I screamed to my Pokémon. "Typhlosion, Ember! Again, aim for her pouch!"

Typhlosion spat a blast of fire at Kangaskhan's stomach, the attack smashed into the baby before Kangaskhan could react. The baby started to wail and I winced, I was going to feel horrible for the rest of the week just from hearing that cry.

"Rage," Doug ordered.

Kangaskhan's nostrils flared as she pawed the ground with her foot and her eyes lit with anger. She charged towards Typhlosion with incredible speed. "Quick Attack to the other side of the field," I pointed in the direction I wanted my Pokémon to go.

Luckily, he dodged the attack and skidded to a halt behind Doug's Pokémon. "Flamethrower!" I now ordered. Typhlosion stood up onto two feet and released a stream of fire into Kangaskhan's back. She roared in pain as she whirled around to glare at him. "Again," I shouted. My only hope was not letting Doug getting an attack in edgewise.

Typhlosion's attack slammed into Kangaskhan's face and scorched down her neck and to her belly. The young Kangaskhan wailed in pain and anguish. I was fighting not to plug my ears. A beam suddenly shot across the field and Kangaskhan was recalled to her pokéball. I was shocked. Typhlosion, while proud, dropped to all fours from exhaustion.

"Kangaskhan has forfeited, this match goes to Typhlosion!" The announcer was saying as I recalled my own Pokémon. I glanced over at Doug, he was tucking his pokéball onto his belt and retrieving another. His eyebrow arched as he found me watching him.

"Again," he muttered. "Ladies first."

I looked at the pokéball in his hand, he'd already made his choice regardless of what Pokémon I chose. I set my hand on Ampharos's pokéball then changed my mind, scooping up Houndoom's pokéball. I held it out in front of me. "Let's go! Houndoom!"

Again, without a word, Doug tossed his pokéball up into the air. I instantly knew I was in trouble as the huge Pokémon appeared. A Gyarados. He sent out a Gyarados. I winced and clapped my hands over my face. I should have gone with Ampharos, this battle would be done before he could have blinked!

I shook my head and glared out at the field. I had been at a type disadvantage with Typhlosion too. I could do this. "Houndoom," I shouted, "start out with Smog!"

If I could poison Gyarados, I could drain his health while concentrating on keeping Houndoom out of range of most of his attacks. Houndoom howled as a thick, purplish smoke started to circle him and swarm across the field.

"Rain Dance," Doug ordered and Gyarados lifted its towards the sky. As rain started to fall from a cloudless sky, the Smog attack Houndoom had been working on dissipated. I clenched my hands into tight fists, my nails biting into the fleshy part of my palms. Doug wasn't battling, he was just countering every single one of my attacks!

"Houndoom, use Crunch," I told him.

Houndoom charged across the field and over to Gyarados's long, scaly body where he clamped his jaws down tightly. Gyarados roared in pain and glared down at my Pokémon holding securely to his side.

"Hydro Pump," Doug said.

"Oh great," I hissed. "Houndoom-"

Before I could utter a retort, a deluge of water pounded into Houndoom, washing him away from Gyarados quite quickly. He stood up and shook himself off as he started to pant. One attack and Houndoom was almost out for the count.

"Faint Attack," I said and Houndoom immediately seemed to disappear into his surroundings. He reappeared near Gyarados's face, which was close to the ground after the Hydro Pump attack, and slammed into an eye. Gyarados reared up, bellowing in pain. I pumped my fist slightly. "Again."

"Bite," I heard Doug say.

"No, Houndoom," I hissed. "Dodge."

Houndoom leapt away from Gyarados's jaws and across his long body, but to my surprise, Gyarados whipped around with incredible speed and snatched up Houndoom mid-leap. My eyes widened as Doug's Pokémon stretched up to full height and threw Houndoom with incredible force into the ground. I winced and clapped my hands over my face.

Okay, so I lost this round. I had one more round.

I peeked between my fingers and I was surprised to find Houndoom picking himself up off the ground. He whirled around and gnashed his jaws at Gyarados. He wasn't unconscious! "Houdoom!" I shouted. The rain from Gyarados's Rain Dance started to cease. "Let's try Smog again."

Houndoom nodded and conjured up the fog much quicker this time. From the roar Gyarados released, I assumed that the poison had successfully leached into his skin. I could feel hope returning to me. "Gyarados," I heard Doug say. I shook my head, I would do the same thing as last time. He wouldn't get an attack in if I could help it.

"Roar Houndoom!" I shouted, pointing at the large fish.

Houndoom planted his feet and raised his snout towards the sky. He let out an deafening howl. Gyarados dropped towards the ground, accidentally slamming his own head into the ground while reeling in pain from the howl. "Up onto his head Houndoom!" I shouted over his howl.

The sound cease immediately as Houndoom dashed up onto Gyarados's head. "Crunch!" I ordered.

Houndoom's teeth sunk into the flesh part of Gyarados's head, causing the fish to flip its head up quickly. Houndoom released his hold on the fish and slid down the length of his back to the ground. He snarled as he crouched down, waiting for my reply.

I looked at Doug, his eyebrow was yet again arched as he stared at me. He looked up to his Pokémon. "Gyarados," he said. "Hyper Beam."

"Dodge," I instantly shouted as Gyarados whirled around and opened his jaws. Houndoom raced away from the large beam that spiraled down towards the ground. I smiled, feeling confident. Though I suddenly felt that feeling slip away as Gyarados's Hyper Beam tore across the ground after my Pokémon.

The beam slammed into my Pokémon, enveloping him in a shroud of the orange light given off from the attack. I could hear Houndoom howl and yelp, but I couldn't see him. Several moments later, the attack finally ceased and my Pokémon was unconscious on the ground. I let out my breath and stared at the ground. I thought I had been winning.

"Houndoom is unable to battle," the announcement of my loss pulled me back to reality. I shook my head. I had one more battle, I could redeem myself. I recalled my fainted Pokémon. "This match goes to Gyarados! The competitors are matched folks! One loss each, this is turning out to be a nail-biter! It all comes down to this last battle!"

I snatched up another pokéball, without even worrying about waiting for Doug to go. "Vaporeon, go!" I tossed the pokéball out and it opened. My water Pokémon emerged in a sitting position, he flipped his tail in front of his legs as he regarded Doug with his usual cool gaze.

Per usual, Doug tossed his third pokéball up into the air without a word. It opened and I winced, expecting another giant Pokémon. When I didn't see a thirty foot monstrosity appeared, I looked around the field. I was surprised to find a small, white flying Pokémon fluttering in front of Doug.

"A Togetic," I muttered before smiling. I had this battle in the bag! Vaporeon could take a Togetic no problem.

"Togetic," Doug said, he didn't seem like he was going to play around this match. "Metronome."

Togetic started to sway from side to side, chanting to itself. Suddenly, dark clouds formed overhead and I smiled. Metronome had turned out Rain Dance, which helped Vaporeon's attacks. There was no way I could lose this one. I was going to battle it out with Lance, the Dragon Champion!

"Vaporeon," I pointed at Doug's Pokémon. "Hydro Pump! Let's get this done in one attack!"

Doug made a flicking motion with one of his hands as Vaporeon stood and spouted off his attack. Togetic easily flew out of the way, I clenched my fist. Damn!

"Vaporeon, Sand Attack," I hissed. I had to slow down the little critter. Vaporeon darted across the field and stopped just short of the Pokémon. He started to kick the dust, which I had forgotten turned to mud, upwards. He succeeded in only making a mess of himself.

"No!" I shouted. "Vaporeon!"

"Encore," Doug shouted.

Togetic suddenly started to cheer and applauded Vaporeon, who started to look confused. "Vapreon, use Aurora Beam!"

Vaporeon looked over at me before turning back towards Togetic. Instead of proceeding to do the ice attack, he tried to kick sand up again at Togetic. I slammed my hand against my forehead. Encore had convinced him not to use any other attack!

"Metronome," Doug said.

I let out my breath and glared at the white Pokémon as it again did its chanting and swayed from side to side. Lightning and thunder suddenly crackled across the dark clouds above the stadium. Togetic shrieked as a bolt of lightning rocketed out of the sky and pummeled into Vaporeon.

"Thunder?" I hissed. "Holy Murkrow! How did he get so lucky!"

"Double-Edge," Doug ordered as Vaporeon barely picked himself up off the ground from the strong electrical attack.

Togetic slammed its body into Vaporeon, tossing him across the field. I stood stunned, as my Pokémon slid across the ground and remained motionless for several moments. I held my breath, watching.

Slowly, Vaporeon pulled himself to his feet. He looked exhausted and like he was in agony. "Come on Vaporeon," I clenched my hands into fists. "You can do this."

'_Rowan,_' Espeon said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. She always knew what I could do to win a match, even when it seemed otherwise hopeless. I looked down at her. "Yea? What can I do Espeon? Tell me."

'_Recall him Rowan,_' her voice was soft in my mind and her eyes were sad. '_He can't do it. He wants to, but he can't._'

"If he wants to, I know he can find the power to do it," I hissed, looking back out to my Pokémon. He was laying down, still conscious, but he couldn't stand. "I know he can."

'_Forfeit,_' Espeon said.

I stared across the field at my Pokémon, weighing my options. This couldn't be it. I had been so sure. I had beaten all four Elite Four members so easily. I could not lose to Douglas Evergreen!

Suddenly, the red beam formed around a Pokémon on the field. My eyes widened. Doug was forfeiting for me! I couldn't believe it!

"Vaporeon has forfeited," the announcer shouted. My stomach dropped. No! He was still out there. I looked at the spot he was laying, but he was gone. I looked down and found Vaporeon's pokéball in my hand and my arm extended. There was a soft blue aura around my arm as Espeon controlled me so that I would forfeit. "This match goes to Togetic. This means that Douglas Evergreen will go on to challenge our own Dragon Champion."

I could feel anger and resentment rising in my chest. I could have done it. Vaporeon was strong enough to do it!

'_I'm sorry Rowan,_' Espeon said and I shot a glare down at her. '_But you know I'm right._'

My shoulders suddenly sagged and I dropped my arm to my side as it was no longer under the control of Espeon's psychic powers. I clipped Vaporeon's pokéball to my belt as I dropped to my knees next to Espeon and hugged her close to me. "I really wanted to win," I said. "Because so many people doubted me and didn't think I could do it."

'_Doug's got a year of training on you,_' Espeon said as I pulled away from her. The announcer was still calling out into the crowd, the audience was still screaming wildly at the outcome of the match, but I had completely blocked them from my mind. '_Not only did he have the skills to win, he deserved to. To reinstate himself as a Pokémon trainer, something he's been trying to do for months._'

I nodded, whipping tears from my eyes. "You're right Espeon," I murmured. "At least I got this far, right?"

Espeon flashed me a smile. '_It's farther than Ashley got._'

I laughed as Doug stopped next to me. He cleared his throat and I glanced up from the spot of ground I was kneeling on. He held his hand down to me. I grabbed it and he hoisted me to my feet. "Congratulations," I said with a smile. "But you shouldn't have strung me along," I said and his eyebrow arched.

"What do you mean?"

"You were just reacting to what I was doing," I snapped at him, planting my hands firmly on my hips. "You should have just smushed me from the beginning."

"I won't ever be nice again," he laughed.

"Congratulations," I whispered again as he pulled me into a hug, actually lifting me up off the ground and into his chest.

* * *

><p>"Rowan!" I looked behind me to see who called my name as I waited at the counter for my Pokémon to be restored to full health. I smiled when I saw Ashley rushing towards me. "Girl, that was an intense battle!"<p>

I laughed. "I know it was, I was there in the middle of it all."

"I never would have done that well," she shook her head as she whistled. I had actually impressed her.

"How far did you get?"

Ashley laughed. "I don't want to tell you."

I arched my eyebrow. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Koga beat me," she sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Well that was your third battle, that's pretty-" I started to say.

"No Rowan," Ashley chuckled, "Koga was the first member of the Elite Four who challenged me."

I bit down on my lower lip so I wouldn't laugh. "Flareon couldn't take on his Pokémon?" I asked through tightly clenched teeth.

Ashley sighed. "She took on two of them, then she was just too tired. She doesn't have Morning Sun like Espeon."

"Hello Rowan, dear," I glanced behind Ashley, offering a half-smile before doing a double-take.

"Mom!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got a message from Professor Evergreen that you were headed to Indigo Plateau. I certainly couldn't miss my daughter showing off her skills with Pokémon," she smiled at me. "Which I will remind you, you swore to me you didn't like."

I laughed as I scratched the back of my head. "Well," I said.

"Rowan Eden," the nurse at the counter called me and I whipped around, grateful for the distraction.

"Thanks," I said as I took the pokéballs and reattached them to my belt.

'_We're going to watch Doug and Umbreon fight Lance, right?_' Espeon asked.

I rubbed the top of her head. "Of course we are."

"We are what?" Ashley asked.

"Watching Doug battle it out to become the new Champion," I smiled.

* * *

><p>I sat in one of the seats of the stadium staring down at the empty field. My mother and Professor Evergreen were sitting in the row behind me and Ashley occupied the seat to my left, her Flareon sitting on the floor in front of her. Espeon had sprawled herself across my lap, bathing in the sun before the Pokémon match started.<p>

"Do you think he'll win?" I muttered to Espeon.

Her shoulders shrugged as her eyes flicked open to look up at my face. '_I hope so, but who knows?_'

"This is so nerve-wracking," I sighed. "And I still have to watch and sit through the entire battle!"

"At least you don't have to battle Lance," Ashley leaned towards me and said. "I would lose terribly."

"Lance is incredibly strong," I agreed with a nod of my head.

"No, I would be distracted by his dashing good looks," Ashley giggled. "The only good thing for me is that I would distract him with my beauty as well. We'd be evenly matched," she tossed her golden hair over her shoulders as a smug smile came over her face.

I rolled my eyes. "Right. I would just have to rely on my skills."

"Don't worry, your skills make up for your lack of looks," Ashley gently patted my shoulder. I glared over at her, feeling my anger level rise.

'_Ignore her, she's just insecure,_' Espeon said as she resituated to look down onto the arena. '_She's jealous that you have excellent skills and good looks._'

"You don't have to flatter me Espeon," I laughed to myself. "I accept my shortcomings."

Espeon rolled her eyes as she turned her head to look back down at the field.

"Honey," my mother's hand came down onto my shoulder and I glanced back at her. "Did you stop in and see your father when you were in New Bark?"

I nodded. "Yea, I did."

"I left him with three Eevees," she said, "I didn't want him to be alone."

"Yea well," I muttered. "I took the three Eevees, so he is alone now."

My mom's mouth formed into a surprised O shape. "Why honey?"

"Because he wasn't taking care of them, he was just trying to sell them," I sighed. "Espeon didn't want it to happen and I couldn't let it happen."

"Oh dear, if I had known that I would have taken them with me," my mom let out her breath and shook her head.

"Why'd you leave Mom?" I asked her.

Her eyebrow arched and she offered me a soft smile. "Rowan."

"Welcome to Pokémon Stadium!" The announcer suddenly crowed into his megaphone and I jumped in my seat.

My mom's hand touched my shoulder again. "I'll talk to you about this later." I nodded before facing the stadium again. Doug was stepping out onto the field, his back to where I was sitting.

"Today, in a final, heated battle, we have Douglas Evergreen of New Bark Town!" The announcer was shouting to the auidence. "He is pitted against Lance, the Dragon Champion of Johto and Kanto!"

My hands clenched into fists as a gate swung up and Lance marched out onto the field, in all his dragon glory. I let my breath out. "You can do this Doug."

"They'll battle it out in a five versus five battle! Who will prevail? It's up to the challengers!" The megaphone clicked off and I refocused my attention down to field. Lance was making a show of whipping his cape out behind him while he said something to Doug that I couldn't hear. He then tossed out his first pokéball. A Gyarados materialized on the field, I couldn't see Doug's face so I wasn't sure how he reacted to it.

Doug retaliated by tossing out his own pokéball, the ball broke open and an Onix appeared on the arena. It let out a loud roar. And then battle quickly began. Lance's Pokémon made the first move, summoning up a powerful rainstorm. I couldn't hear the commands that either Doug nor Lance were shouting. I was half deaf from the screams of the audience, the pounding rainstorm and the roars of the two battling Pokémon.

Since Lance made the first move and landed attack after attack on Doug's Pokémon, it seemed like Doug didn't have much of a chance for this battle. I noticed that Doug made a quick flicking motion with his wrist and Onix slammed Gyarados into the ground. The entire stadium rumbled as the two colossal Pokémon fell.

As the dust cleared, both Pokémon were unmoving on the ground. Several moments passed, I was holding my breathe. Lance's Gyarados shifted and lifted itself of the ground. Onix remained motionless. I swore out loud, but the crowd was so loud that no one heard.

"Onix is unable to battle," the announcer was saying. Doug's body language didn't seem any different as he recalled his Pokémon. "Gyarados wins this round."

Lance's mouth was moving as he recalled his Pokémon, and after a moment he thrust a pokéball out in front of him and his second Pokémon appeared on the field. A Dragonair. Doug retaliated by sending out a large Pokémon. I stared at it a moment before recognizing it as a Steelix. I scowled, the Pokémon still scared me.

"He never really picks a Pokémon that has an obvious type advantage," Ashley whispered next to me. "I mean, even when he battled you."

I nodded. "I don't know why he does that."

"Because he's a tall, dark and sexy trainer who is simply amazing," Ashley smiled as she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at Espeon. "I fail to see why the tall, dark and sexy comment was necessary," I murmured.

'_Don't get too jealous,_' Espeon giggled.

I narrowed my glare at her before looking back up. I swept my bangs out of my eyes with my hand as I stared down at the arena. Dragonair was flattened against the ground and Steelix was roaring triumphantly over the dragon Pokémon. Doug had won the second battle. Lance recalled his Pokémon and sent out a third.

His third choice sent a shiver involuntarily down my spine as I looked at the Pokémon. A Charizard. In response, Doug sent out his Feraligatr.

"The Pokémon he stole," I heard Professor Evergreen mutter behind me.

"Hm?" My mother asked him. I glanced over my shoulder to shoot the professor a look, which he missed.

"Nothing," he told her. "That was Doug's first Pokémon."

"Second," I added. "The Eevee my parents gave you, that you gave him was his first Pokémon."

"Ah," Professor Evergreen nodded, looking down at the Umbreon sitting by Doug's feet. "That's true, I had forgotten about that."

I turned around to look back at the field. I had apparently missed a lot, Charizard was not only drenched with water, but he looked extremely weak. Feraligatr still looked strong and eager to fight.

Doug must have given another order to his Pokémon as moments later, Charizard fell to the ground unconscious. "Charizard is unable to battle," immediately the announcer broadcasted this news across the crowd. "This match goes to Feraligatr."

Both the gator-like and dragon-like Pokémon were recalled by their respective trainer before the fourth battle began. "We're getting down to the wire folks!" The announcer was shouting, I cut an annoyed glare in his direction. "Douglas Evergreen is ahead by one victory, will Lance pull through and win?"

I looked back out to the arena. Lance had called his Aerodactyl out, it seemed Doug was still deciding on which Pokémon to use. After another moment, Doug selected a pokéball from his belt and held it out in front of him. His Gyarados appeared in the middle of the field.

An intense battle followed, one that certainly seemed like Doug was going to win. However, in a sudden turn of events, his Gyarados collapsed in exhaustion. There was only a single battle left, Doug had to win it if he wanted to be Champion of Johto and Kanto.

"They're evenly matched!" The announcer shouted, the crowd was going crazy with catcalls and whistles. "This last battle decides the outcome of the match!"

"Come on Doug," I murmured under my breath, my fists clenching into fists. "You can do this."

"I don't know about that," Ashley said and I glanced over at her. She was looking at me as she stroked Flareon's head, who was sitting on the ground between Ashley's legs.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Lance is obviously going to use Dragonite," Ashley said and I shrugged. "That's only the most powerful Pokémon owned by any trainer!"

'_I could take it down,_' Espeon muttered and I scratched between her ears.

"That doesn't mean its unbeatable," I said to Ashley and she shook her head.

"No one has ever beat it," she said. "Doug doesn't stand a chance."

"You'll be surprised," I hissed as I concentrated back on the match down in the stadium. Lance had summoned his Dragonite onto the field. Doug sent out his Slowking. Ashley started to laugh. "What?" I looked at her again.

"I was just thinking about something you said awhile ago," she said.

"What did I say?"

"You said that Doug's theme with his Pokémon was that they were all tall because he was tall," Ashley said and I laughed to myself. "And it seems that's true, except Umbreon and Togetic."

I smiled as looked down at the field. Dragonite was landing an attack on Slowking, who fell backwards and struggled to stand back up. "Come on Slowking!" I suddenly shot out of my seat and screamed, surprising myself.

I cleared my throat before sitting back down. I could feel Espeon's eyes on me as well as Ashley's, Professor Evergreen's and my mother's. I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes as I continued to stare down at the match that was becoming steadily more brutal.

'_That was unexpected,_' Espeon murmured.

"I had no idea it was going to happen," I replied.

"I think Slowking is done for," Ashley sighed. "Oh well, it was to be expected."

"It's not over yet," I hissed.

"It might as well be," she retorted. "I mean look, it's too weak."

I looked down to the field and was immediately surprised by what I saw. I shot out of my seat again, pointing down towards the arena. "Dragonite is down!" I screamed as I watched the scene unfold. "Dragonite is down."

Ashley grabbed my arm and dragged me back down into my seat. "Yea, but so is Doug's Pokémon. Relax."

I pursed my lips and stared down at the stadium. "Come on," I whispered to myself. Both Pokémon were pushing themselves back onto their feet. "Come on Doug, you can win this. I know you can."

'_Please don't scream again,_' Espeon said and I glanced down at her.

"I can't make any promises," I laughed.

"How does it work?" Ashley asked and I looked over at her. She was staring at Espeon laying in my lap.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you talk to her," she said. "How does she talk back?"

I tapped my finger to my forehead. "I can hear her in my head."

"So you have voices in your head?" Ashley laughed. "How do you know you're not imagining it?"

I opened my mouth to angrily retort but the announcer-man interrupted me. "Both Pokémon are down! They both seem unconscious, is this the end folks? Does this _epic _battle end in a draw?"

I quickly looked down at the field, both Pokémon were in fact sprawled across the ground again. I clapped my hands over my mouth as I stared, hoping for Slowking to come to. Instead, Dragonite slowly pushed onto his feet and started to get its bearings. I swore under my breath, Doug was going to lose.

'_Just wait,_' Espeon whispered as she straightened up on my lap to watch.

The entire stadium was silent as we watched in rapture as Doug's Pokémon carefully pushed back up onto its feet too. Slowking stared at Dragonite, it's legs shaking and wobbling as it tried to maintain its balance.

I heard Doug shout something, I was too far to actually know what was said. Slowking planted his feet before opening his mouth and releasing a barrage of ice. The beam slammed into Dragonite's chest. The dragon Pokémon took the entire attack, letting out a roar as it did so. When the attack ended, Dragonite remained standing. I looked to the big screen in the stadium, a camera had zoomed in on Lance's face. He was smiling smugly.

He started to say something. From what I could tell on the screen, it looked like he said, "better luck next time."

The camera zoomed away from Lance as he ordered Dragonite's attack. I slammed my hands over my eyes and peeked through my fingers as Dragonite readied itself.

"I told you," Ashley muttered.

"I was still hopeful," I sighed as Dragonite's mouth open and a light formed in its mouth to signal the charge for its attack.

Quite unexpectedly, Dragonite suddenly fell backwards while Slowking remained standing. Again, I waited to see if Dragonite would stand. The camera zoomed in to Lance's face. He seemed confused. Suddenly, he made a quick motion with his hand in front of his neck. The gesture was easily understandable, cut it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer shouted. I was confused, what had just happened? "I give you the new Champion of Kanto and Johto! Douglas Evergreen!"

"What?" Ashley shouted as I leapt out of my seat and cheered at the top of my lungs.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air as Espeon warbled loudly next to me. I turned towards Ashley and jabbed my finger into her shoulder. "I told _you!_"

She rolled her eyes as I turned back towards the field and continued to happily cheer Doug's surprising victory with the rest of the stadium, including his father.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Thirty-Four: KIDLETS! :D You make me smile. Thank you to all of you!<p>

_**Yuki-Judai**_: You were half way there! I'm sure that you were leaning towards Doug too. (: I hope I didn't disappoint.

_**Delu**_: Your praise does not bother me. Honest. (: It makes me smile! I absolutely love your reviews! Oh! By the way, you're quite the quick one FYI! You hit the nail right on the head with your hunch!

_**hey-hi-oh**_: Hooray for being one of your top favorite author's on here! :D That means a lot to me! (:

_**psykokwak**_: I meant to message you back! XD I promise I did. I'm glad you like Espeon. I do too. Haha, in case that wasn't obvious! And why are you so perceptive! :D It makes me feel like I'm too obvious. XD But I'm sure it's you're just really smart and good at catching onto small details.

_**PokémonLuver**_: Heehee, I want Doug to kiss Rowan too. Don't worry! (: I'm just trying to figure out when he can! :D (Spoiler Alert oops). I'm glad you liked Espeon's moves. I had them all planned out in my head and that's what I wanted you guys to see too! :D Espeon all chill about her mad skills!

_**flyingshruiken**_: I believe it stands for Technical Move/Machine? I've seen and heard both.

I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday! O: I was in my state's capital doing important driving stuff and the place I was staying in had no internets! XD I am so sorry! I'm going to post another chapter tonight for you guys even. I promise. (: I think it's…the second to last one before Kanto? Woot!

I had decided from when I first started writing this, I knew from the beginning that Rowan would not become Champion. That was far too expected. I knew she would be at least Runner up. I was even considering her not getting that far. But Doug, he was a conundrum. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to win or lose against Lance. I was seriously stumped. So I decided to close my eyes and just type to see what happened. (: This is the outcome. I hope you likey.

Review/comment and subscribe kidlets. (:

Oh. P.S. Kitty is no longer eating. I have to feed her by hand. :/


	35. Chapter 35: Goodbye Johto

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Five:<p>

Goodbye Johto.

I smiled as I watched Doug across the room from me. He had a deep scowl crossing his features as he glared in front of him. The camera clicked again as the man operating it took yet another picture. Lance, who had his arm laced around Doug's shoulders as well as he could, had a large smile across his face. While Lance was tall, he had nothing on Doug.

"Okay," the cameraman said, "last one. If the new Champion could smile please?"

Doug's glare intensified on the man before an obviously and obnoxiously fake smile covered his face. I couldn't help but to laugh at his expression. I would be sick of pictures too. He had taken several with Lance, he had been instructed to take a picture with each of his Pokémon he used to battle Lance and a few pictures with all six Pokémon he had on him at the moment.

"Any family or friends?" The cameraman asked. "It'll be good to see the stock you come from."

"No family," Doug muttered. I glanced to my right at Professor Evergreen standing next to me. His expression didn't change.

"Wait," Lance said, setting his hand on Doug's arm. "Your name is Evergreen, isn't the Professor your father?" He waved towards the professor standing next to me.

Doug threw a glare in his father's direction. "Oh," he hissed. "Yea."

"Come stand next to your son," the cameraman said, waving Professor Evergreen over. "You must be very proud."

"Extremely," the professor said as he walked to stand next to Doug. There was nearly a foot of space between the two. I couldn't tell if Professor Evergreen was being sincere in his confession of pride.

"Get closer," the cameraman said as he peered into the camera.

I almost giggled as I watched the two tall men glare at each other before each took a minuscule step forward. The both stood with their arms crossed firmly over their chests and refusing to look at one another. I really have ought to feel bad for at least Doug, but they were just so very awkward around each other it was too funny to ignore.

'_Poor Doug,_' Espeon sighed.

The camera clicked and Doug instantly stepped away from his father. "Thanks," the cameraman said and Professor Evergreen walked away from his son. The cameraman glanced across his room, his eyes landing on me. "You!" He pointed directly at me.

"Hi," I muttered.

"You were the challenger that battled it out with Douglas," he said.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Get over here," he waved over to Doug.

I furrowed my brow before I walked across the room, Espeon following at my heels. Umbreon trotted over from the sidelines and stood in front of Doug as I stopped next to him. Espeon sat down next to him and nuzzled her nose against his cheek.

Doug's arm wrapped around my shoulder, and I found that I comfortably settled my arm around his waist. The cameraman leaned over and peered in the camera. "What a great picture!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "The way you two contrast, not only in your appearance but in your Pokémon!" He waved to Umbreon and Espeon at our feet. "What a fantastic couple."

My eyebrow arched as I glanced up at Doug. He was looking down at me with the same shocked look. The camera clicked and the picture was taken.

* * *

><p>"Where do you head now?" Lance asked as I waited for Doug near the exit of the building. I glanced at Doug as Lance inquired the information of him.<p>

Doug was shrugging. "I haven't figured that much out yet," he said.

I frowned slightly. I knew I was heading on to Kanto. I didn't know where Ashley was going, I honestly didn't care. But Doug was a little different, not only because Espeon was emotionally attached to his Pokémon, but also because I kind of liked having him around.

"To Kanto," Lance was saying as I zoned back into and concentrated on their conversation. Was Lance suggesting that Doug go on and explore through Kanto? I fought the urge to step forward and ask.

'_Phantom is going to convince him to travel with you,_' Espeon said and I glanced down at her.

"Phantom?" I asked.

'_Doug's Umbreon, remember?_' Espeon chuckled.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Oh yea, that's right. I should have known that."

'_Don't worry about it, it's been a rough couple of days for you,_' Espeon said, a comforting tone to her voice.

"Long, not necessarily rough," I said as I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Honey," my mom called me. I turned to face her and found myself in a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"I didn't win anything," I laughed.

'_Don't be too optimistic,_' Espeon sighed, I decided to ignore her.

"Runner up," my mom said as she released me and leaned away from me. "Second place!"

"That doesn't mean anything here," I smiled.

"You need to have more self-confidence Rowan, dear," my mom sighed.

"I guess," I sighed, then cleared my throat as I stared down at my feet. "Hey Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you going to?" I asked and my mom's brow furrowed as she stared at me. "I mean, where are you going to live?"

"In Kanto," my mom answered.

"That's where I'm going next," I muttered. "To battle the eight gyms there."

"You should come see me in Celadon," my mom said and I looked at her.

"That's where you're staying?" I asked.

"For the moment, in a hotel until I can get a more definite answer from-" my mom started to explain, but I interrupted her.

"Mom, I don't want to know if you're planning on living with another man," I sighed. "I just, don't want to know if you were skulking around behind Dad's back."

'_Rowan! That was far too insensitive!_' Espeon scolded me and I looked down at her. She was shooting me a death glare. I hadn't thought about the way my comment would come off to my mother. I had probably made her mad.

I could feel my mother's stare on my face, and I winced, prepared for her to start yelling at me. Instead though, I was surprised when I heard her beginning to laugh. "Oh Rowan," she said and I looked at her. "You talked to your father about it, didn't you?"

"Well yea, he said you'd been sending messages to someone in Kanto, a man," I muttered.

"I have been sending letters to Kanto," my mom agreed. "You want to know the name of the person?"

"I don't know, do I?" I asked.

"Sam," my mom answered.

My eyebrow launched up onto my forehead. "My sister?"

"Yes your sister!" My mom laughed again. "I'm going to stay with her until I can get more settled."

I stared at her, unsure about how to react. "What the hell was Dad talking about?" I finally snapped.

"Oh, he probably looked over my shoulder one time and saw a letter addressed to Sam," she shrugged. "You know how he always insisted on calling her Sammy or Samantha because Sam was too boyish."

"I'm extremely relieved," I sighed. "I was worried my happy home wasn't so happy!"

"And you accused your sister of being a drama queen," my mom laughed.

"Where is Sam now?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for her reply, that's why I'm staying in Celadon," my mom said. "I'll send you a letter by Spearow if that changes."

I nodded. "As long as she's nowhere near you, I'll come visit you."

My mom sighed and shook her head. "Sisterly love."

"Sisterly loathe," I corrected.

'_At least your sister isn't a fire Pokémon,_' Espeon added.

"You are coming to Kanto though?" My mom asked. "I mean, not just in Indigo Plateau."

I nodded. "Yes, I just have to figure out how to get into Kanto. I don't really want to walk from here."

"Oh," my mom suddenly shouted excitedly as she grabbed her purse off her shoulder and started rifling through it. "You can use these then."

"These what?"

"I was playing at the Celadon Game Corner," my mom started to explained and I arched my eyebrow. Now my mom gambled too? "And I won big, but instead of giving me cash; they were having issues with some criminal gang, they gave me these."

She pulled out a pamphlet and handed it over to me. I looked down at the paper before taking it from her. 'Take A Cruise On the S.S. Aqua!', the front of the brochure announced. "What is this?" I asked as I flipped the brochure open.

"Tickets for the S.S. Aqua," my mom smiled. "They take you from Olivine to Vermillion City in Kanto. The ship leaves next week."

"Tickets?" I asked.

"There's two," she said.

"Oh," I said and glanced down at Espeon. "Do Pokémon need tickets?"

'_No, but Doug does,_' Espeon answered with a quick smile.

"I don't think so," my mom said.

"I guess I can use this," I said as I closed the pamphlet and looked back at my mom. "As long as you aren't going to?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't planning to."

"Then I'll see you in Kanto," I smiled.

"Good! I look forward to seeing you. I'll, uh," my mom glanced over my shoulder and smiled before looking back at me. "How about you just call me when you get to Vermillion?"

I furrowed my brow. "Okay, I can do that."

My mom quickly embraced me. "I'm proud of you Rowan," she smiled. "You be safe heading to Olivine. I'll see you when you get to Celadon."

She patted my shoulder before turning and walking over to Professor Evergreen to strike a conversation up with him. I shrugged as I looked down to Espeon, except she was no longer standing next to me. I turned around, staring at the ground as I did so, and I found her sitting next to Umbreon. Umbreon was sitting next to Doug's legs, who was standing right behind me.

I slowly looked up at him. "Hello," I finally said.

"You're going on to Kanto," he replied, ignoring my comment.

"Yes I am," I nodded.

He was nodding too. "Lance thinks I should."

"And are you going to?" I asked him.

Doug shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "He told me I was going to have a lot more people trying to battle me."

"I can understand that," I nodded. "They want to beat the champion."

"It'll be especially bad in Kanto, Lance said," Doug explained.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

Doug stared at me for several moments before shrugging. "I haven't the slightest."

'_You have to make him go Rowan!_' Espeon's voice wailed in my mind. There was silence for a moment before she snickered. '_Or steal his Pokémon, would that be too ironic?_'

I looked down at the papers in my hands and slowly smiled to myself before looking back up. "Well you see," I said as my eyes locked with his, "I have two tickets here, for the cruise ship S.S. Aqua."

Doug looked down to the paper in my hands. "Take your friend."

"I have no friends," I laughed. "So I'll take the next best thing, my biggest competition."

Doug rolled his eyes and let out his breath impatiently. "And if I don't want to go?"

"Espeon is going to kidnap Umbreon," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Steal my Pokémon?" Doug hissed. "You're threatening to steal my Pokémon?"

"Kidnap," I corrected.

"You're trying to make me go with you to Kanto by threatening to kidnap my Pokémon?" Doug snapped, his voice growing louder.

"So," I offered Doug a bright and flamboyant smile, "to Kanto?"

* * *

><p>The wind off the ocean blew my hair out of my face as I stepped out of the Pokémon Center in Olivine City. The S.S. Aqua, a large and luxury cruise liner, was docked at the harbor. She would leave tomorrow morning and I would be onboard. I smiled as I thought about the week long break I would get. It would be like a vacation!<p>

'_Except you'll have a pessimistic man to deal with,_' Espeon interrupted my peaceful thoughts as she stepped out of the building behind me.

I sighed. "Way to ruin it Espeon."

'_I just don't want you to get a false sense of security,_' Espeon chuckled as she sat down. Her tail wrapped around her feet as her eyes closed.

"It's not like I have to share a cabin with him," I laughed, then immediately stopped. "Do I?"

'_I would find that quite humorous,_' Espeon giggled.

"You're not helping!" I scolded her.

'_What happened to Ashley?_' Espeon asked me as we headed down towards the beach.

I shrugged. "I told her I was heading to Kanto at Indigo Plateau. She said that she was too and that we should continue to travel together with Doug."

'_And you had a heart attack,_' Espeon laughed.

"I told her I was taking the S.S. Aqua to Kanto," I said.

'_That you were? Did you not mention Doug?_' Espeon asked.

"I don't think so," I muttered.

'_Protective much?_' Espeon chuckled.

"That's not why!" I hissed. "I didn't want her to feel excluded!"

'_Sure Rowan, sure,_' Espeon was still giggling to herself as we reached the beach and sat down in the sand.

"She's not taking the Aqua to Kanto," I continued, deciding to ignore Espeon. "She says she has connections in Goldenrod to get to Kanto."

'_Hopefully not the Radio Tower chairman,_' Espeon said. '_The old guy who took a creepy liking to her._'

I made a face. "Let's not reminisce about all the weird things that happen in Johto just yet."

'_We are about to leave Rowan,_' Espeon said. '_When else will you reminisce?_'

"Another time," I replied.

Espeon stared at me. '_Don't be too specific._'

"I don't want to think about the end of these travels just yet Espeon," I laughed as I looked over at her. "I'm still moving upwards and onwards."

'_Upwards and onwards,_' Espeon echoed. '_I'm afraid you have a week to go._'

"Yea," I smiled as I agreed. "A week on a cruise ship!"

'_With Phantom,_' Espeon sighed, her eyes glazed over as a dreamy look came over her face.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, and Doug."

'_You don't seem as love-struck as me,_' Espeon chuckled.

"That's because I'm not," I hissed.

We arrived on the beach and I dropped to my rear. The remaining warmth of the day that the sand had absorbed perforated through my jeans. I smiled as a warm and calm feeling came over me. It was the first time I had relaxed in weeks.

'_We're off to Kanto tomorrow,_' Espeon sighed as she laid down in the warm sand.

"Yes, we've already determined that much," I retorted.

'_Maybe you'll admit to your feelings for Doug there,_' Espeon rolled over as a intense case of the giggles came over her.

I let my breath out and rolled my eyes as my Pokémon laughed at my expense. I looked away from her and out across the water. The wind again lifted my hair out of my face as I inhaled the salty air. "Goodbye Johto," I whispered.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Thirty-Five: I know I said I'd post this last night but…I passed out. XD I was really tired. Yesterday was just a really long, rough day and I needed the sleep. Haha. I know that you guys won't mind, you all are really understanding. :]<p>

Thank you to _**hey-hi-oh **_for reviewing chapter 34. I'm glad that you wanted Doug to win and therefore I did it right! :D And you're not stupid! No bueno. Don't say that. (: Oh! And romantic stuff will be in Kanto. I suppose that answers your first question…and as for Bugsy. I think he's a prepubescent boy. (: If you google it though, it has him/her/it as both sexes. So I'm not really sure which is true. XD

I'm sorry, this is a pretty boring filler chapter. I didn't just want to say Doug becomes Champion and…they're in Vermillion! Hooray! I felt there should be a little something in between. So I apologize for the lameness of this chapter.


	36. Chapter 36: The SS Aqua Arrives

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Six:<p>

The S.S. Aqua Arrives.

I sat up and glared out into the dark room. I let my breath out and flung my blankets off of me before I jumped out of the bed that was hooked to the wall. I had misjudged the height of the jump and thudded heavily against the floor. I leaned over the other small bed in the room and poked Doug on the shoulder.

"Doug," I hissed as my prodding got steadily harder. "Douglas Evergreen! Yet again, you are snoring!"

'_Rowan?_' Espeon called out sleepily. She and Umbreon occupied the bunk below my bed in the small cruise liner cabin. '_Is everything okay?_'

"No," I muttered as I now switched to shoving Doug's arm. "For the sixth night in a row, this man is snoring unbelievably loud. And I cannot sleep!"

I glanced over my shoulder as Espeon yawned and snuggled closer to Umbreon, who was still sound asleep. '_It's not bothering me._'

"How is it not? He sounds like a foghorn!" I hissed as I straightened up, planted my hands on my hips, and glared down at Doug.

'_Just go back to sleep Rowan,_' Espeon muttered as she tucked her nose under her front paw and closed her eyes.

I pursed my lips as I looked from Doug to her and back to Doug. He was still snoring away, as if I hadn't bothered him at all. I leaned over him again and pressed both of my hands against his arm. "Doug! Roll over and stop snoring!"

It surprised me when Doug's arm finally moved. Instead of rolling over onto his stomach though, his arm simply wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards him. He sat up as I fell onto his lap. Even in the darkness I could still feel his death glare on my face. "What the hell is your problem?" He growled.

"You are!" I hissed.

"I'm not the one that begged me to come on this stupid trip," Doug retorted.

I glared at him for several moments before I realized there was a pain in my stomach. I glanced down and bit back a string of swear words. "You are squeezing me way too tight!" I shouted, slamming my fist against his chest.

"Can you end this lover's quarrel?" Doug's Umbreon suddenly spoke up. I glanced over across the room and the bed the Pokémon were occupying. Espeon was nodding furiously in agreement as she stared at me.

"If he would let go of me!" I squealed and Doug's arm moved off of me as he flopped back down against his bed.

"Go back to sleep," he muttered into his pillow.

I sighed and stood up to head across the room. As I stepped away from Doug's bed, his arm swung up again and slammed into my butt, pushing me slightly towards my bed. I whipped around to glare at him, but he was already snoring again.

"This is so stupid!" I hissed to myself as I pulled myself back onto the bed. As I tried to resituate, my head slammed into the roof of the room. "Ow," I whined as I pressed my hand on the top of my head. "This is the last night," I reminded myself as I threw my head against the pillow.

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath to relax me. Doug's snoring suddenly reached a new, annoying level. My eyes snapped open and I groaned to myself as I squashed my pillow over my head. Regardless, his snoring still perforated through. "Thank Mew we reach Kanto tomorrow," I murmured against the pillow.

* * *

><p>'<em>You still cranky?<em>' Espeon asked me as she tagged along behind as I selected breakfast food from the buffet.

"I never stopped being cranky," I informed her. "I haven't slept well in a week."

'_Doug had a point last night,_' she pointed out. '_You are the one that wanted Doug to come along with you._'

"I didn't think we'd be sharing a room!" I hissed. "A tiny little room where I barely have room to breathe!"

'_Let alone sleep,_' Espeon giggled.

"Shut up," I snapped at her.

'_Grab some of that right there for me,_' she set her front paws on the counter to look at the selection of Pokémon food available.

"Which one?" I asked her.

'_The silver can with the green and brown label,_' she said.

"Brock's Quality Eevee Kibble?" I asked as I read off the label.

'_Yes._'

"You're not an Eevee," I said to her as I set the can on my tray and grabbed a bowl.

'_I use to be,_' she shrugged as she padded behind me over to a table. She jumped into a booth and sat down facing the table. '_Plus, this Brock guy makes the best food around! I wonder if he's a real person._'

"I'll take your word on its tastiness," I said as I scooped the Pokémon food into the bowl and set it in front of Espeon. I sat down and helped myself to the fresh fruit I had gotten for breakfast. Regardless of my awkward sleeping schedule and the hectic travels that were sure to follow once we harbored in Vermillion, breakfast was always a peaceful affair.

"I told you! I want that Ekans!" A boy at the table behind me started to shout and I dropped my fork before running my hands up into my hair.

"Well, I don't want your stupid Mankey!" The voice of another young boy retaliated.

"Boys, boys," a woman sighed. "Calm down, you both can use both Pokémon."

I glanced over my shoulder at the bickering boys to find that they were bickering twin brothers. I let my breath out as I turned back around.

"But Mankey is stupid Mom," the first boy spoke again. "And I'm twenty-three seconds older so I should have been allowed to pick the Pokémon I wanted first!"

"You did pick first," his brother retorted.

"And I should be allowed to change my choice whenever I want," the boy quickly added.

I sighed and cupped my hands over my ears. I was about to lose all self-control and start shouting at the two young kids. '_Let's go outside Rowan. I think we both need some fresh air,_' Espeon said as she leapt out of the booth and headed towards the exit of the room.

I gratefully shot out of my seat and followed her up several floors to the deck of the ship. My anger was carried away with the cool wind. Espeon headed up towards the bow of the ship, I followed without thinking. As I turned a corner though and saw where she was going, I felt my anger instantly return.

"Espeon," I hissed. "Why do you lead me directly to the cause of my bad mood?"

'_For funsies?_' Espeon offered with a smile as she walked over to a bench on the deck. She jumped onto it and cuddled up next to Doug's Umbreon. I glared at her a moment before redirecting my attention to Doug.

If he said anything smart, I was prepared to rip him a new one.

As I walked to the banister and stood next to him, I was surprised when he greeted me with a quick smile. "Good morning," he said.

I arched my eyebrow. "Hi."

"That's all I get?" He asked.

"You're toying with me," I hissed.

Now his eyebrow rocketed onto his forehead. "I am?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because of last night, and every other night on this Mew forsaken cruise ship!" I retorted, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation.

As I grasped the banister and glared over the side of the ship into the water, I could feel Doug calmly staring at my face. Finally, he cleared his throat. "You didn't sleep well?" He asked me.

My eyes narrowed as I whirled around to glare at Doug. I had to sweep a swathe of bangs out of my eyes to ensure he got the full intensity of my glare. "Are you really asking me that?" I muttered as my hands clenched into fists.

Doug looked around, he honestly seemed confused. "Yes?" He finally replied.

"Douglas, if I knew your middle name I'd use it right now, Evergreen!" I shouted. "You have kept me up every night this week!"

"People are looking at you Rowan," he sighed. "They're going to think you're some kind of nut."

I let my breath out. "Are you aware of how bad your snoring is?"

"I snore?" Doug asked in response, his eyebrow flicked upwards.

"Yes, you do," I muttered. "Very badly. You were shaking the entire room." Doug stared at me a moment before he started to laugh. I glared up at him as I slugged him in the chest. "I don't find this at all funny Doug!"

He continued to laugh as he rubbed the spot on his chest I had just hit. "I'm sorry," he said. "I really am."

I turned around from him, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't believe you one bit."

"That's hilarious," I heard him say before walking past me and back into the ship's interior.

"Douglas Evergreen," I hissed to his back. He was out of earshot. "You are going to pay, just you wait."

* * *

><p>I held Espeon tight against my chest as I walked across the gangway and onto the dock of Vermillion City. '<em>You are crushing me Rowan, just as a newsflash,<em>' she said as she squirmed in my arms. '_And this is not at all comfortable._'

"Watch your step," a crewman of the ship was shouting as I dropped down onto the dock. "We hope you had a wonderful voyage and that you enjoy your stay in Kanto."

"Actually," I stopped in front of him, a look of surprise coming over his features. "They voyage was not good. You really need to get soundproof pillows."

He stared at me, a quizzical look across his face. "Ignore her," Doug said as his hand met the middle of my back. I stumbled a couple of steps forward before regaining my balance. I shot a perturbed glare over my shoulder at him. "She's a nut."

"Shut up Doug," I hissed as I walked down the dock. "I blame you for all of my crankiness and current issues."

"You had issues long before you even knew I existed," Doug muttered as he walked past me.

'_I think he's got you there,_' Espeon said, looking up at me from the tight grasp she was in.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked her.

'_My own,_' she flashed me a smile. '_Put me down now?_'

I let my breath out before setting her onto the ground. She darted away from me to catch up to Doug's Umbreon, who was already at the end of the pier. I let my breath out as I neared the end of the pier. I stopped on the edge and looked around.

Vermillion City didn't remind me very much of Olivine, even though they were both port cities. Olivine had seemed very calm and tranquil, Vermillion City was the exact opposite. It was bustling with many different kinds of people. Children and their parents, trainers and their Pokémon, merchants and their wares.

Maybe this is the way all of Kanto was, everyone was just in a rush. I smiled slightly as I took in my new surroundings. I was in a new region about to continue my Pokémon adventure. From my perch, I could see a mart, the PokéCenter, and the gym. There were many other buildings, both large and small, lining the coast.

"Are you going to stand there and stare all day?" Doug suddenly interrupted my eager thoughts and I frowned down at him.

"For your information," I hissed as I planted my hands on my hips. As he was standing on the ground in front of the pier and I was still on the pier, I was taller than him for once. "I am trying to get use to the fact that I'm quite far from home."

"Is it going to take long?" He retorted.

"It'll take as long as it takes," I replied, looking away from him and back across Vermillion.

"You may want to wrap it up," Doug remarked.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"I'm leaving you standing there," he said. I gave him a flippant stare. He pointed down at Espeon. "And I'm taking your Pokémon with me."

I arched my eyebrow at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Is that a bet?" He retaliated.

I sighed and let out my breath before leaping off the dock and landing, quite ungracefully, next to Doug. Why had I wanted him to remain my companion through Kanto again? I took a deep breath and shook my hair out of my face. Douglas Evergreen wasn't going to ruin this momentous occasion for me! I was in Kanto! I was in Vermillion City! I was well on my way to becoming a Pokémon Master!

"Hey Rowan, let's move Slowpoke!"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Thirty-Six: Good afternoon. I am sitting out on my back porch with Kitty. She's sleeping in a box right in front of me with her water in front of her. She's super spoiled. She has to have refrigerated bottled water with ice cubes in it. XD Or maybe I just spoiled her.<p>

Thanks to _**Delu **_and _**PokemonLuver **_for reviewing chapter 35. (: This is the final chapter before Kanto. So I will be taking a week or a week and a half off after this. This is pretty good timing because I have to start getting ready to move up to my apartment. Haha.

This chapter was just for funsies, just because I wanted to put a small cruise scene in because cruises are fun and pains in the butt at the same time. I took a cruise once, the rooms really are tiny. It was Older Sister, Younger Brother and me in one room. O.o Not a pleasant experience. Oh! And I was seasick. Which made it like three hundred times worse.

And the showers in those cabins! They're smaller than a dorm room shower!

But, anyways give me a week and I'll be back with more updates that describe the adventures (and misadventures) of Kanto.

Review/comment and subscribe! (: (I forgot to say that last update! Oops! XD )

P.S. See you in a week! :D


	37. Chapter 37: Breathe Electric

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Part Two:<p>

Kanto.

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

Breathe Electric.

"Aren't you going to go in?" Doug asked as we stood outside Lieutenant Surge's Vermillion Pokémon Gymnasium doors.

I slowly nodded as I wrung my hands. "I guess so."

Doug started to laugh and I shot him a look. "Are ya scared Rowan? Of getting a small shock?"

I turned and with all the pent up nervousness I had, slugged Doug as hard as I could on his arm. "I didn't say that," I spat.

"I think a Metapod just hit me," Doug remarked, absentmindedly rubbing the spot I'd slugged.

"You know it hurt," I hissed.

"Quit stalling," he shot back.

I narrowed my eyes at him before turning and pushing the gym doors in with as much fervor as I possibly could. I'd show him scared!

"Well hello there, sweet little lady," the older, blonde man crooned as I stepped into the gym.

I jumped slightly at the sudden voice. I guess I had just proved Doug's point. "Oh, hello," I replied as I took my spot in the trainer's square across the arena from the man. The gym leader's eyebrow arched as he watched me take my position to battle him.

"You're challenging me?" His booming laughter shook the room. "A little girl like yourself?"

'_You were just a little lady,_' Espeon commented. '_Now you're a little girl?_'

I shrugged as I looked down at her. "He seems like an strange man," I whispered.

'_Maybe it's a Kanto thing,_' Espeon said as she looked back over at Vermillion's Gym Leader.

I nodded in agreement as I looked back up at Lieutenant Surge. "Regardless of what you think of me sir," I said, deciding to ignore his quips. "I am here to battle it out with you and emerge victorious."

"Looks like I'll have to zap some sense into you," a toothy smile formed across Lt. Surge's face.

I swallowed hard as a thought crossed my mind. "Espeon," I whispered. "I don't have any type advantages of electric Pokémon."

'_Then it comes done to a battle of skill, doesn't it?_' Espeon replied. '_Johto was for beginners Rowan, you're in the big leagues now._'

I took a deep breath. "What are your rules Surge?"

"Three on three," he shouted at me. "No substitutes for me. If it comes out a tie, you win the badge."

I nodded. "Pretty standard," I muttered.

"Magneton," Lt. Surge grabbed a pokéball and hurled it out onto the floor. "Go."

'_You're in luck Rowan,_' Espeon chuckled, glancing over her shoulder up at me. '_Electric and _steel_. It's weak to fire attacks._'

I smiled to myself as I selected Typhlosion's pokéball from the belt around my waist. "Typhlosion, let's do this!"

My Pokémon appeared on the gymnasium floor with a triumphant roar. As he silenced, he crouched and glared at Lt. Surge's Pokémon across the field from him. I stared at Surge for a moment before I decided I wasn't going to wait. I was going to tackle this one head on. "Typhlosion," I shouted. "Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion straightened up onto two legs and released a barrage of flames in the direction of Magneton. The attack landed and I cheered to myself. Once the smoke cleared however, I was shocked to find the Pokémon still hovering in the air. It looked perfectly healthy except for the small burn across one of the faces of the Pokémon.

Lt. Surge released a hearty laugh. "It's going to take more than a little flame to take down my Pokémon! Magneton, use Zap Cannon!"

"Dodge with Quick Attack," I quickly said.

Typhlosion dropped down onto all fours and dashed across the field. As he stopped, the electric attack slammed into him and he tumbled backwards. The attack took a high toll on Typhlosion's health and successfully paralyzed him. I couldn't help but think about my battle with Jasmine's Steelix. The only difference was that my Pokémon would not be evolving, which had been critical in my previous victory.

I shook my head. This couldn't get to me. "Typhlosion. We can still do this. Use Smokescreen."

Typhlosion shakily stood as smoke erupted from his mouth and nostrils. In moments, the place Typhlosion was standing was shrouded heavily in smoke. "Now Flamethrower!"

"Sonicboom," Lt. Surge shouted.

His Pokémon instantly reacted, sending the attack into the smog. I smiled, I had not only remembered my battle against Jasmine, but my battle against Faulkner too. Typhlosion's fire attack slammed into Magneton from behind, sending it down into the dirt.

I quickly got my smile in check to ensure I wouldn't get too confident. "Flame Wheel," I said to my Pokémon.

Typhlosion dropped to the ground as fire started to circle his body. He leapt forward and plowed into Magneton, who was still laying in the dirt. Surge's Pokémon rolled several feet towards him as Typhlosion reappeared in front of me, his breathing heavy.

"Magneton, you're not done yet! Get back in there," the Lieutenant barked. As the words left his lips, the Magneton flew back up into the air, rearing for more.

My jaw dropped. How had it been nearly unconscious one moment and ready to fight off an army of angry fire Pokémon the next? '_It's an illusion,_' Espeon answered for me. '_Magneton is exhausted, but it's an intimidation technique. Don't let it get to you._'

I nodded before pointing at the hovering Pokémon. "This is almost done Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge," Lt. Surge spat and his Pokémon zoomed out of the harm's way. "Thundershock!"

Typhlosion froze and winced in pain as electricity flowed through his body. He dropped to all fours as the attack ceased, panting heavily. "Those are some weak Pokémon have there, Girl," the blonde man chuckled.

I felt my lower lip drop in a pout and I had to fight the urge to whimper. "They are not," I whispered.

"This is no place for a little girl," the man continued haughtily. "Especially for one that has no skills! You even have the type advantage!"

"Typhlosion," I hissed, pushing the Lieutentant's voice from my head. "Let's parallel our battle with Faulkner. Smokescreen again!"

Lt. Surge laughed. "Faulkner must have been an idiot to fall for the same trick twice. Shoot a Zap Cannon behind you Magneton."

"Faulkner wasn't an idiot, but you are," I replied. "Typhlosion, Flame Wheel!"

Typhlosion came ripping out of the smoke, his body ablaze. He slammed into Magneton's back, who had sent a ineffective electric attack behind it. The Pokémon fell to the ground as Lt. Surge's lower jaw dropped. "Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion stood tall over Magneton and blasted the Pokémon at close range with its powerful fire attack. The strength of the attack sent Magneton several inches into the dirt. As the attack ceased, a red light formed around the fallen electrical Pokémon as Lt. Surge recalled it. "Good show little lady," he muttered.

'_You're a little lady again,_' Espeon laughed.

"Don't worry," I said as I recalled Typhlosion. "Faulkner fell for that too."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Lt. Surge spat at me. "I'm better than any Johto trainer, gym leader or otherwise."

"I won't argue that with you," I said and a smug smile came over the man's features, "yet."

The smile fell off the man's face as he glared at me. "Electrode. Go!"

'_I think he's beginning to feel a little intimidated by you,_' Espeon laughed.

"He should be," I winked at her before selecting another pokéball from my belt. "First gym battle for you," I said to the ball. "You handled yourself well in training, how will you do here. Furret! Come on out!"

The long, brown and cream colored Pokémon appeared on the field. It looked at the electric Pokémon ahead of it before scurrying over to take a closer look. "Rollout," Surge ordered as Furret touched its nose to his Pokémon.

The Pokémon slammed itself Furret's face and Furret wailed before growling. With a flick of his head, Furret sent Electrode rolling away from him. "Furret," I said. "Fire Punch."

Furret scampered in Electrode's direction, one of his paws coming ablaze. He slammed his paw into Electrode, sending it flying away from him with a small burn mark. "Nice try," Lt. Surge said to me. "But fire won't help you this go round."

"Furret," I hissed. "Ice Punch!" I could adapt to different techniques.

Furret chased after the rolling Pokémon and yet again pounding his fist into the Pokémon. The ground around the electric Pokémon froze from the attack, but the Pokémon seemed able-bodied still.

"Electrode, Sonicboom," Lt. Surge hissed.

"Dodge."

Furret dashed away from the ball, the attack following after him. At the last moment, Furret performed a quick turn. The attack continued on before dissipating into the wall. Furret stopped and perched himself on his back legs, staring across the room at Surge's Pokémon.

"Furret," I said. "Slam."

Furret dropped to the ground and ran across the room towards Electrode. He stopped when he was close to the Pokémon and whipped his body around. My Pokémon's tail slammed into Electrode, sending him sailing through the air.

"Enough of this," Lt. Surge barked. "Electrode, Rollout into that pipsqueak."

Electrode landed with a thud and immediately started rolling back towards Furret. It slammed into Furret, sending my Pokémon over onto his back.

"Furret!" I shouted.

"Now use Self Destruct!" Surge ordered. His Pokémon began to glow white and I felt myself panic.

"Furret, Defense Curl!" I could see my Pokémon start to curl up into a ball just as a blinding light filled the gym and I had to close my eyes. I felt the shockwave from the explosion several seconds later, the power of it knocked me off of my feet.

As the smoke cleared, I found Surge across the room still standing on his feet. There was a smug smile across his face as he regarded the arena. I turned my concentration towards the Pokémon. Electrode, blackened and smoldering, was obviously unconscious. My Pokémon was rolled up in a tight ball still, unmoving.

"I believe that," Lt. Surge said, "is a tie."

I stood up and brushed the seat of my pants off, muttering to myself. I snatched Furret's pokéball from my waist and held in front of me just as my Pokémon unrolled. He shot to his feet and looked around, eyeing the charred remains of the electric Pokémon. He dropped to his feet and nudged the Pokémon with his nose.

"What!" Lt. Surge roared and my Pokémon ducked away from Electrode and over to me. He wrapped himself around my legs and cowered behind me. I heard Espeon hiss as Furret's tail knocked her off her feet.

"I believe that's another victory for me," I said. Being rude was beginning to come easier to me.

Lt. Surge's face purpled and reddened with rage as he recalled his Pokémon. I stroked Furret's head and gave him a friendly smile before returning him to his pokéball. "One more battle," I muttered.

"It's no matter," Lt. Surge spat as he glared at me. "I saved the best for last. Come on out, Raichu!"

"The best for last?" I echoed before glancing down at Espeon. She crouched as she noticed me looking at her, her tail flicked from side to side excitedly.

'_Let me do it, let me do it, let me do it,_' Espeon smiled up at me.

"He did say the best for last," I smiled at her, before pointing out at the field. "I choose you, Espeon!"

'_Heck yes!_' Espeon cheered as she leapt out in front of me and onto the field.

"He does more than just follow you around?" Lt. Surge laughed.

Espeon growled as she now directed her incensed gaze to the gym leader. "Oh yes," I smiled at him. "_She _inflicts some serious damage."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Lt. Surge crossed him arms over his chest and gave me a arrogant smile.

"As you wish," I curtsied before straightening out and pointing at the small, electric mouse. "Espeon! Psybeam!"

Espeon planted her feet and thrust her head up. The gem on her forehead flashed as her psychic power flew across the gym and pummeled into Raichu. The mouse fell backwards and laid there for a moment before hopping back onto his feet.

"Raichu, show that useless Pokémon the meaning of real power!" Lt. Surge barked. "Thunderbolt!"

"And dodge," I said with a smile.

Espeon gracefully leapt away from the electric attack crackling through the air towards her. "Again!" Surge shouted. As Raichu shot off another attack, Espeon bounded out of the way again.

Surge was beginning to look strangled as his face turned a deep shade of purple. "Raichu. Stop her cold with Thunder Wave!"

The weak electric attack zapped Espeon and she froze as paralysis took over her muscles. Her eyes flicked up and she through a look to Raichu. Her eyes flashed and Raichu suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Dammit!" Surge shouted. "I forgot about Synchronize!"

"Espeon, are you okay?" I asked my Pokémon.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts before looking at me over her shoulder. '_I'm fine Rowan,_' she smiled.

"Psychic!" An aura formed around Raichu as the order left my lips. Espeon lifted him up into the air and slammed him into the ground at Surge's feet. Raichu moaned slightly before pushing itself back to its feet. Electricity danced across the sacs on Raichu's cheeks as it glared at Espeon.

"Thundershock," Surge ordered.

'_Take the attack, then use Morning Sun,_' I quickly thought before Espeon leapt away from it.

She took the brunt of the electrical attack, wincing slightly from pain. '_You're going to give him a complex Rowan,_' she chuckled before sitting down and calling up towards the ceiling.

Surge swore again as light beams danced across Espeon's skin and she healed the damage just done to her. '_That's the point,_' I laughed to myself. "Psychic!"

"Wait!" Lt. Surge shouted just as the light blue aura formed around his Pokémon. "I forfeit this battle, you win."

"What?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"I know it may not seem like it, but I care very much about my Pokémon," Lt. Surge muttered. "Raichu is more stubborn than I, he won't give up until every bit of his energy it gone. So I forfeit."

I glanced to Espeon and nodded. She gently set the electric Pokémon back on the ground before padding over to me. She sat down in front of me and looked over at Lt. Surge as he recalled the electric Pokémon. '_Interesting turn of events,_' she remarked.

"I wasn't expecting it to turn out this way," I agreed quietly.

Lt. Surge made his way over to me, stopping just in front of me. "Little lady from Johto," he said, "you proved to be a worthy adversary."

"Thank you?" I arched my eyebrow as I took the small badge he was holding out towards me.

"That's the Thunder Badge," he nodded. "Wear it with pride."

I smiled at him before heading towards the stands where Doug was sitting. As I neared, he stood up and waved to the seat he had just been sitting in. I looked at it, then arched my eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"I'm going to battle him now," Doug muttered.

"You are?" I asked, arching my eyebrow again.

"I've never been to Kanto, remember?" Doug hissed as he walked down towards the arena.

"I hope you don't lose," I called after him. "That would be bad for your Champion title."

"You're the kid who won against Lance?" Lt. Surge sounded surprised as he asked.

"Yea," Doug muttered.

"Don't be too excited," I sighed to myself.

"You're not what I was expecting at all," Lt. Surge hissed. "I was expecting someone a little less," he paused a moment, "weird."

"Thanks," Doug replied.

"That wasn't a compliment," I rolled my eyes,

'_I'm sure he knows that Rowan,_' Espeon chuckled. '_Unlike you, he's not letting Surge get to him._'

"Thanks Espeon," I sighed as I rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

"You look like a pansy, Kid," Lt. Surge was saying as he produced a pokéball in his hand. "I hope you don't battle like one too!"

* * *

><p>"So what happened to your friend?" Doug asked as I dropped onto one of the benches in the Pokémon Center and covered my eyes with my arm. I shrugged to indicate I didn't know, but that seemed not to be the right answer for him. "Rowan?"<p>

I dropped my arm away and glanced up at him. "I don't know," I said with another shrug. "She said she had ways to get here from Goldenrod and that maybe she would catch up with us some time," I explained. "I really wish you would call her by her name and not my friend."

"But she is your friend?"

"She is not," I muttered. "I merely tolerated her in high school."

"Why?" Doug asked.

"Because for awhile she was the only one that never asked for an Eevee from me," I answered. "Though just before I started to consider becoming a Pokémon Trainer, she changed. All of a sudden she wanted an Eevee so that she and I could travel together and become known as the Eevee Trainers.

"And?"

"And I didn't want to," I shrugged. "I had no interest in Pokémon, especially Eevees."

"Ironic," Doug muttered as he sat down next to me.

"Why?"

"Because you have three Eevees now," he said to me. "Two of them evolved, but three all the same."

"I know," I laughed as Espeon leapt onto the bench and settled herself half on my lap and half on the bench I was occupying. Umbreon touched his nose to hers before he sat down next to Doug's legs.

Doug and I sat quietly for a moment, watching as the end of the day slipped away. I furrowed my brow as I glanced over at Doug. He was staring across the building and looking out the window. "Doug?" I asked.

He looked over at me.

"You've known who I was ever since you ran into me in Cherrygrove," I said. Doug stared at me for a moment, then slowly nodded. "How?"

"Would you believe me if I said my dad called me and told me to look out for you?" Doug inquired as he looked away from me.

I laughed slightly. "I wouldn't believe that at all," I replied.

"I didn't think so, but I thought I'd give it a shot," Doug scoffed as he ran his hands up into his hair. "What if I said I can hack into my father's information on any computer and I noticed your name?"

"I would believe that a little more," I said.

"It's true," Doug said. "I log in now and again to see what he's been up to."

"You keep checks on him?" I laughed.

"Something like that," Doug nodded.

"Doug?"

"Yea?"

"What made you pick me over all the other names that were bound to be there?" I asked. "There were fifteen other students that he picked from my school."

"I checked after he had already picked the three that were going to leave New Bark," Doug answered. "He had pictures up for each name, but your name is what set me off more. I recognized Eden."

"Where your dad got your Eevee," I muttered.

Doug nodded. "I didn't know that the Edens had a daughter," he explained. "Let alone one that was old enough to have interest my dad's training program."

"I didn't have interest in it," I murmured. "Your dad more or less saw something in me, something worthwhile."

"Compassionate with Pokémon," Doug muttered.

"That's what your dad said."

"I know, that's what he had typed down underneath your name on his computer," Doug replied.

"That would explain why you said it to me when we were talking about my Eevee," I scratched behind Espeon's ear as she slept on my lap.

"Right," Doug agreed.

I furrowed my brow as another thought came to me. "That boy in Cherrygrove," I said, mostly to myself.

"What boy?" Doug asked.

"The one with the weak electrical Pokémon," I said as I remembered the night I spent in Cherrygrove. "Where one of his Pokémon was stolen."

"I stole it," Doug muttered. "Well technically, Umbreon did."

"Phantom," Umbreon muttered his name.

"How does that work?" I asked.

"Umbreon sneaks into the Critical Care Unit, takes the injured Pokémon, assuming they're healthy enough," Doug explained, "he brings the pokéball to me, I destroy the control the pokéball has over the Pokémon."

"Phantom," Umbreon corrected Doug.

"With that Team Rocket contraption," I added and he nodded.

"Then I release it," he said.

"Mareep was that boy's Pokémon, wasn't she?" I asked.

Doug stared at me for several moments before he finally nodded. "Yea," he agreed. "She was, and she was heavily abused."

"She scared me the night I got her," I muttered to myself as I reminisced. "I heard the grass rustling and almost cried in fear. Then it turned out to be her. I think there was another Pokémon out there though."

"Umbreon was," Doug muttered.

"Phantom," Umbreon again said.

"I had him lead Mareep to you and then make sure that you kept it," he explained. "When he was sure you had it, he came back to me and we continued to Violet City."

"Where I had my second run in with you," I laughed. "You confused and scared me at the same time."

"You asked me a question," he said.

"I did?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

Doug nodded. "Why the so many people had rushed out of Violet City suddenly."

"Oh yea," I tapped my index finger against my lips as I thought. "Because I was yanked to the ground-"

Doug interrupted me. "By me."

I looked over at him. "By you?"

He nodded. "Yea, I did it. So I was a little surprised when you started to ask me about being pulled out of the way. I didn't understand how you could have possibly seen me."

"Because you're so sneaky," I laughed.

"I am," Doug replied. "You didn't see me. I was just paranoid."

I shook my head before settling against the bench. "Well since I have you openly talking about your sketchy acts," I said and Doug shot me a perturbed glare. "In Goldenrod, when you bought a lunch date for us from that charity competition."

"Why would you have signed up for something like that?" Doug asked. "I would assume Ashley would do something like that, but you?"

"I didn't sign up for it! I tried to ask the man for directions and he pushed me out onto that stage," I hissed. "Back to our lunch date though."

"Don't call it a date," Doug sighed.

"About our lunch _date_," I over enunciated the word with a bright smile. "I asked if you were following me and you embarrassed the hell out of me."

Doug smiled. "Yea I did."

"You were lying," I muttered.

"Well yea," Doug shrugged. "I couldn't very well tell you I was following you. My appearance is peculiar enough as it is. Besides, I assumed you'd much rather have lunch with me than some other guy."

"Why would you assume that?" I sighed.

"Because of the looks you kept giving me whenever our paths crossed," he said. "You obviously find me attractive."

Color burst across my cheeks as I clapped my hands over my face. "Did, I did find you attractive."

"At least you admit it," Doug laughed. "Even if it's only half the truth."

"Doug," I muttered.

"Yea?"

"When we left Goldenrod," I said.

"The Team Rocket member," Doug finished for me. "Didn't I recognize him, right?"

"Right," I agreed.

"I didn't realize it was going to be as big of deal as it was," Doug shrugged. "And I didn't expect your stupid friend to get kidnapped."

"Fair enough, I suppose," I laughed.

"Any other nosey questions?" He asked me, glancing down at me.

I pursed my lips as I stared across the building. "Not at the moment, but if I have anymore I'll let you know."

"Yea, and we'll see if I'm feeling nice enough to answer," Doug hissed.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Thirty-Seven: Hello guys! I'm back! And with me I bring the first of Rowan's and Doug's Kanto adventures! Yea, the chapter name has almost nothing to do with the chapter. Yea, the electric part reflects Lt. Surge's Pokémon I suppose, but the real reason I named it Breathe Electric is that electric was related close enough to Surge that I could get away with it. Breathe Electric is actually my most favorite bandartist man to listen to. He sings really, really great songs that I dance to.

Oh yes, I dance. I have great moves. Of course...my mom tends to laugh at me when I bust a move.

Anyways!

Hooray! I'm back with Kanto adventures and here is the first of many chapters. (I have written an outline and there are approximately twenty to twenty-one chapters left of this story!)

Anyhoo…

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed in my time away:

_-Delu. _

_-Avasaya._

_-AceTrainer277._

_-I-Hate-Ash-Ketchum._

_-psykokwak54._

And to all of you who have been inquiring about Kitty and being so kind to me. I really hate to say this. We had to put her to sleep on Saturday. I miss her something fierce. I can't even explain how bad it is. That's why I'm back posting earlier than I actually expected. It distracts me. Again, thank you for all your kind words, they made her passing a little bit easier. So thank you all so very very much.

Enough of the depressing talk…

More updates later! Review/comment and subscribe!


	38. Chapter 38: Take Two

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Eight:<p>

Take Two.

"I suppose Sabrina kind of mirrors Morty of Johto," I muttered as I read the article about her I had bought in Vermillion. I followed behind Espeon, Umbreon and Doug as we walked northerly towards Saffron City. "She uses psychic Pokémon."

"Morty uses ghosts," Doug said to me. "Psychic and ghost are nothing alike, they're each others weakness."

"But this magazine article describes her as exceedingly creepy," I said, pointing to the words in the text. "Morty was kind of creepy, with the way he skulked around in the fog."

Doug shot me a look over his shoulder. "It doesn't call her that."

"It does too," I hissed, pointing to the words in the article. "Sabrina, while possessing great skills when it comes to controlling her Pokémon, is often described by trainers who have faced off with her as 'exceedingly creepy'," I read out loud to him.

Doug snatched the magazine from me and read the short article about Saffron's gym leader. He scoffed before tossing it to the ground.

"Hey!" I snapped at him while scooping the magazine off of the ground.

"Quit reading that, you're psyching yourself out," Doug muttered.

"I am not," I retorted. "I just want to be prepared, I want to know what I'm up against."

"You're psyching yourself out and you know it," Doug said to me.

"Maybe I'm psyching you out," I laughed.

Doug turned to snap at me when something further up the road caught my attention. "What is that?" I asked as I noticed something glistening in the middle of the path.

'_Something doesn't feel right,_' Espeon commented as she too stared at the spot out ahead of us.

"Do shiny things distract you?" Doug asked. He however, turned to look at the object with a curious stare as well. We cautiously moved towards the object, unable to decide what it was even as we neared it.

"It's going to work!" Someone suddenly whispered and Doug whipped around, grabbing my arm in the process.

'_Did you hear that?'_ Espeon asked, as she looked around.

"Shut up!" Another person murmured.

"Don't touch anything," Doug whispered to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just trust me," he snapped at me.

"Dammit Ace," the second voice spoke again, I recognized it as a female voice this time. "You set them off. Get down there and stop them!"

"How?" The first voice asked.

"Come on, we practiced it earlier," the woman snapped. A moment later, a young man fell out of the trees lining the path and into the road ahead of us.

"Ow," he sighed as he rubbed his rear and he stood up off the ground. He turned, caught sight of Doug and I, and froze. "Oh," he murmured.

"Doug," I said. "Are they-"

"Ace! Our intro!" The woman snapped, interrupting me.

"Oh, yea," the man shook his head before spreading his feet apart and shoving his hand, palm out, towards us. "You can hold it right there!"

"Take another step only if you dare," a woman said as she dropped out of the trees and landed gracefully in a crouch.

The young man spoke again. "We intend to cheat, steal and lie."

As he finished his line, the woman said, "interfere with us and expect to die."

"So prepare to surrender to us."

"We don't believe in being just."

"Go on and try to guess who we are."

"After all, we are known near and far."

"Not one person dares to knock it," the man folded his arms across his chest.

"We are members of the esteemed Team Rocket," the woman planted her hands on her hips. They held those positions as they stared us down.

I could feel my jaw hanging slightly agape and when I glanced at Doug out of the corner of my eye, I could see he looked just as perplexed. I closed my mouth and cleared my throat. "Did they say _esteemed _Team Rocket?" I asked.

"Did they really rhyme Rocket with knock it?" Doug inquired as he snapped back to his senses.

'_Their rhyming skills were lacking through the whole thing,_' Espeon sighed. '_That was almost painful to listen to._'

"We meet again Douglas," the woman spoke. I furrowed my brow as I stared at her, she seemed familiar.

"What the hell are you doing here Susanne?" Doug hissed.

"Susanne," I muttered as it clicked in my mind. "The Rocket that you were all disgustingly suave with!"

"We were sent after you," Susanne explained, her eyes flicking to me.

"What does the boss want with Rowan?" Doug snapped, stepping in front of me and blocking my view of the woman and the young man.

"Not the chick," I heard the man hiss. "You, moron."

I peered around Doug. "Why him?"

"You have something that belongs to the Rockets," Ace hissed.

"Your stupid contraption?" Doug asked. "I helped create it, I might as well keep it."

"It's not just that Douglas," Susanne said. "No one just up and leaves the Rockets. The Rockets leave you!"

"Oh Mew," Doug sighed. "I'm done with Team Rocket."

"You're not done until we say," Susanne pointed at us, a cruel smile across her face. She stood staring at us for several moments before she finally glanced to her right at the young man. He was staring at whatever he was scratching on his palm. Susanne slammed her elbow into him.

"What!" He shouted as he jumped with fright.

"Send out your Pokémon!" Susanne shouted. "Come on Ace, you've been a Rocket for two weeks. You should know this by now!"

I glanced at Doug, his eyebrow was arched high on his forehead.

"Oh right," Ace agreed, fumbling to grab a pokéball from around his waist. "Sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Dammit Ace!" Susanne pushed him. He stumbled, tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground off of the road. "Go, Golbat!"

"Wait," Ace scrambled back onto his feet to stand next to his Rocket partner, he had his own pokéball in one of his hands now. "Go Ekans!"

"Ekans, that's all you have?" Susanne screeched. She again pushed her partner and he fell off the road as his Pokémon appeared next to Susanne's Golbat.

"I feel as though sending out a Pokémon and defeating them so utterly would be a little cruel," I muttered.

"Hell if I care," Doug snapped. "Kangaskhan, go!"

"Fine, let's be cruel," I sighed as I snatched a pokéball from my waist. "Come on out Houndoom!"

"Golbat, Confusion!" Susanne instructed pointing at Doug's Pokémon. I ducked behind Doug, Houndoom and Espeon following after me so I could line up with the Ekans sitting confused in the middle of the road. Ace was slowly pulling himself out of the bushes and back onto the road.

"Houndoom," I shouted, pointing at the small, purple snake-like Pokémon. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Ekans, dodge!" Ace hurriedly said, pulling himself to his feet. "And use Poison Sting!"

His Pokémon barely slithered out of the way of Houndoom's attack before he coiled up in a loop. The Pokémon quickly spat a small projectile in my Pokémon's direction. "Ember," I retorted.

Houndoom shot a lesser burst of flames, which burnt the venomous projectile into oblivion. "Wrap Ekans," the Rocket immediately shouted. His Pokémon quickly slithered across the ground towards Houndoom. It coiled and sprang forward, it managed to wrap itself around one of Houndoom's front legs.

Houndoom glanced over his shoulder at me. "It's suppose to be an intimidating attack," I shrugged and a toothy smile came over Houndoom's features. "I hope you like exotic meat Houndoom. Crunch!"

Houndoom bit down on the snake-like Pokémon bound around his ankle. The snake hissed before trying to slide out of Houndoom's jaws. Houndoom, after chewing slightly to ensure more damage, spat the Rocket's Pokémon on the ground.

"Ekans!" The Rocket screeched. "Return! Susanne! What now!"

"Your Pokémon is unconscious already?" She shrieked in return. "You are so useless! Golbat, Supersonic!"

"He wasn't unconscious," Ace explained. "But he was hurting, I couldn't just allow him to continue battling when-"

"We don't care if they're hurt!" Susanne yelled. "We're Team Rocket!"

"It's my Pokémon, I can't just let it pass out when he doesn't stand a chance!" Ace waved to my Houndoom still standing in front of me.

"Quit being naïve!" Susanne clenched her fists as she turned towards Ace to scream at him. "Send your Pokémon back out!"

Ace crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from her. "No," he muttered in a slight pout.

"Mature," Susanne sighed.

I glanced over to Doug. He was staring out ahead of him at his Pokémon and the lady Rocket's. Golbat was on the ground, wings extended and Kangaskhan had its foot positioned on the back of Golbat's body. Doug looked over at me and shrugged. "I still don't feel guilty," he told me.

Susanne glanced over her shoulder and noticed her Pokémon pressed against the ground. She let out a squeal before holding out a pokéball to return her Pokémon. "Come on Ace!" She grabbed her partner's arm and yanked him off the street and into the brush. I could hear it rustling as they ran away from us.

"You let them get away," I said to Doug, who shrugged. "You don't care?"

'_They're kind of harmless,_' Espeon murmured as she sat down and started to lick one her paws.

"No, I don't care," Doug said as he recalled his Pokémon.

"What a great stance to take," I sighed, following suit and returning Houndoom as well.

"I didn't see you turning to run after them," he retaliated.

"They weren't after me," I shrugged. "I have no need to stop them."

"And what?" Doug spat at me, "I should be scared of those two?"

He turned and stalked down the path away from me. I pursed my lips before glancing down at Espeon. She was sitting on the ground, licking her paw, but quickly glanced up at me as my eyes landed on her.

'_What's wrong?_' She asked me.

"Those men," I sighed.

'_Correction,_' Espeon slowly stood and looked after Doug and Umbreon. '_Man, I have nothing wrong with mine._'

"Doug's not mine," I hissed.

Espeon flashed me a smile before she trotted up the road after Phantom. '_That's what you think,_' she called back to me in a mocking, singsong voice.

* * *

><p>I pushed the small stick I held into the flames to jostle the ashes. The flames burst back into bright life and swallowed the stick I was holding. I let out a frightened yelp before throwing it into the fire.<p>

"Was that completely necessary?" Doug muttered.

I shot him an irritated glare, which Doug missed. He was leaning against his backpack, his hands folded behind his head and his eyes closed. "Yes it was."

"It sounded like someone stepping on a Growlithe," Doug noted.

"You should be nicer to me," I hissed as I crossed my arms over my chest and settled myself against my backpack. Espeon walked over to me and settled on the ground next to my legs.

"Never," Doug murmured. I narrowed my eyes at him before flipping on my side to face the fire and unfortunately Doug too. I continued to glare at him across the fire from me. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Glaring Doug, glaring," I corrected him.

"Whatever it is, stop," his eyes flicked open and he returned my glare.

I quickly looked away from him, suddenly feeling silly. How could I intimidate someone like him? I pursed my lips as I thought of the events that had occurred earlier in the day. "Doug," I whispered.

"What?" Doug snapped, slamming his hands onto his forehead in exasperation.

I was taken aback by his response so I shook my head. "Nothing, never mind," I muttered, turning my back to the fire and away from Doug.

A silence came over the two of us for several minutes, though finally Doug let out a irritated sigh. "What Rowan?"

"I was just going to ask something, but it's not important," I murmured. "We should just get some sleep I suppose."

"Rowan," Doug replied. "Please."

I turned back around and sat up, looking at Doug. He was still laying against his backpack with his hands over his eyes. "Aren't you worried about them?" I asked and Doug's hands dropped. "Team Rocket, I mean."

He pushed himself onto his side. "Are you?" He in turn asked me.

I shrugged slightly and looked down at the ground. "Actually, yes," I admitted to him. "I may crack jokes about them, but Team Rocket scares me more than anything else I could imagine."

'_Scarier than Steelix?_' Espeon interjected. I looked over at her and she shrugged. '_I'm sorry, I won't interrupt your moment with him._'

I wanted to retort, but Doug had already begun to speak again. I looked across the fire at him. "You really don't need to worry Rowan," he was saying as he shook his head. "Nothing bad will happen. We'll have to battle a few Rockets off I'm sure, but then they'll move on to other things."

"I guess," I sighed as I looked away from Doug and to the ground.

Another period of silence overcame the two of us. As I muddled through my jumbled thoughts, I drew a line in the dirt in front of Espeon. When I finally glanced up again, Doug was standing over me.

He licked his lips before his eyes narrowed. "Rowan?" He said.

"Yes?" My voice came out hushed.

He held his hand down towards me, which I placed my hand in. Doug gently pulled me up to my feet, there was very little space between he and I. It felt like there were dozens of Butterfree going crazy in my stomach, what was Doug going to do?

"Would you like to see something amusing?" Doug asked me and I felt my eyebrow arched.

'_And,_' Espeon said, '_the moment is ruined._'

"Sure," I agreed after laughing to myself. I was being absurd.

"You can't laugh at me too much," he warned me as he stepped away from me and back over to his stuff.

"I'll try not to," I replied.

Doug stooped over and scooped up his belt that had his pokéballs on it. He selected one and sent out the Pokémon that was contained inside. A moment later Kangaskhan appeared next to Doug, standing taller than him.

I glanced at the Pokémon, which was looking around. After a moment, the Pokémon glanced to her right to Doug. She let out a contented roar, after which her paw went around his shoulders and she yanked him towards him.

"What the heck?" I asked as the Pokémon cuddled Doug.

"Yea, I know," Doug laughed as he tried to keep her paw from ruffling up his hair. After a few moments, he gave up and the Pokémon made a mess of his hair. As Kangaskhan removed her paw and pulled Doug back towards her, Doug's hair was now sticking up in all directions. "I can't tell you how long I've had her, but ever since I have she thinks of me as her second son," he informed me.

I giggled. "Second?"

The young Kangaskhan poked its head out of the pouch and let out a happy squeal. "Second," Doug repeated as he scooped the youngster up and held him against his chest. The Kangaskhan nuzzled his face against Doug's shoulder.

The mother Kangaskhan again bellowed as she looked at what I suppose she believed to be her two children. "When I don't call her into battle with a gym leader, but against another trainer," Doug started to explain as he replaced the baby to the pouch, "she gets very defensive and protective, especially when the other trainer gets angry."

"You know," I said as Doug recalled his Pokémon after another crushing hug, "I still feel guilty about telling Typhlosion to attack that kidlet."

"Hey, you were just trying to win," Doug shrugged his shoulder as he replaced the sphere to the belt. "All's fair in love and war."

"I suppose," I said, eyeing the other pokéballs on the belt Doug still held. "Hey Doug?"

"Yea?"

"Anymore strange relationships?" I asked with a laugh.

Doug flashed me a smile before selecting another pokéball. "You're still not allowed to laugh," he said before releasing the Pokémon inside.

The small, white Pokémon that had beaten Vaporeon in our battle appeared hovering in the hair. "Toge!" It squealed with a bright smile across its features.

"She's a little spoiled," Doug said as he snatched her out of the air and into his arms. "Because besides Kangaskhan, she's the only female Pokémon I have."

"She's your little girl," I laughed.

"No laughing," Doug looked at me, but there was a soft smile still across his lips.

"I think it's cute Doug," I told him honestly.

"Most people do," Doug laughed now. "It apparently makes me impossible to resist when I have her out."

I made a quick face. "Doug," I sighed. "I don't really want to know of all of your escapades."

"What makes you think I have any?" He asked. I glanced up at him, I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"It's just hard to believe you don't," I shrugged.

"Why?" A bright smile quickly covered Doug's face.

I narrowed my eyes. "I refuse to say."

"Say it," Doug prodded as Togetic chortled in his arms. He was stepping in my direction and the Butterfree's returned to my stomach.

"Doug!" I shouted, stepping backwards.

"Oh come on," he flashed me an exceedingly charming smile as he returned Togetic to her pokéball.

"You're being weird," I hissed.

"That's nothing new," Doug shrugged, "ask Phantom. Now come on, say it."

I took another step backwards, tripped over my backpack and started to fall backwards. Doug surged forward, wrapped his arm around my waist and yanked me towards him. He leaned dangerously close to me and held me close to him. I had forgotten to breathe as I stared into his dark and gorgeous eyes.

"Rowan?" He urged.

"Yes?" My voice was hardly above a whisper.

"Tell me why you wouldn't believe that," he requested of me.

"Because you're attractive Doug," I murmured.

"That's what I thought," he smiled smugly and released his hold on me. He turned and walked back over to his backpack. He dropped to the ground, laid against his backpack, and closed his eyes.

I let my breath out impatiently, feeling foolish and ridiculous.

'_Finally,_' Espeon chuckled. '_A moment._'

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Thirty-Nine: I make myself notes on individual sheets of paper and fold them up so I don't forget any of the research I do. I have one with a list of all of Rowan's, Doug's and Ashley's Pokémon that they have so far. I have a piece of paper with the Route names that lead to the cities. I have a piece with all the gym leaders and what Pokémon they used in Crystal Version, the Elite Four are on that sheet of paper too.<p>

For this chapter I turned to my piece of paper entitled: Team Rocket Shenanigans in Kanto. :D Great name right?

Oh, and also, I wrote the poem that the two Team Rocket members (Ace and Susanne) used when introducing themselves. It was suppose to be really bad, so I don't need to be advised not to ever write poetry again. (I already know that I shouldn't XD ) Haha. I know it was bad, it was suppose to be. It's kind of satirical I suppose. I will be writing at least…one and a half more TR poems. XD They'll be bad too.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Delu, Avasaya, I-Hate-Ash-Ketchum, and pyskokwak54! You guys are wonderful! Thank you also for your kindness and compassion, it means a lot to me.

As always…review/comment and subscribe! 3

Oh, p.s., I'll probably update every OTHER day for the time-being. (:


	39. Chapter 39: Feelings Admitted

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Nine:<p>

Feelings Admitted.

The pokéball disappeared from the small metal tray and another materialized a few moments later. I snatched it up and snapped into place on my belt. I glanced down at Espeon who was patiently waiting at my side.

'_Ready?_' She asked me with a smile.

"No," I replied as I let my breath out. "I'm actually scared."

'_Scared?_' Espeon asked. '_Why?_'

"Sabrina sounds creepy," I whispered as I headed to the doors of the Pokémon Center.

"Will you stop with that?" Doug snapped as I neared him.

I frowned up at him before pushing through the door and out into the midday sunlight. "I can't help it Doug," I retorted. "Not a lot of trainers beat her and I have a feeling that I'm going to be one of the ones that doesn't beat her. That means I'm going have to battle her again and get freaked out again!"

"Rowan!" Doug shouted, grabbing my arm and spinning me towards him. He gave me a sharp shake. "Stop it."

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

'_Stop flirting, let's go,_' Espeon sighed as she walked past us and headed down the street towards the gym.

"Hush Espeon," I replied as Doug released me. I turned and hurried to catch up to my Pokémon. "That's not what I was doing."

"What were you doing?" Doug asked.

"Panicking, which I would like to get back to," I crossed my arms over my chest. I heard Doug let out his breath behind me and I rolled his eyes. His lack of sympathy perturbed me to no end.

'_Saffron City Gym straight ahead,_' Espeon said to me.

"I just decided," I stopped in the middle of the road, Doug stopped next to me. "I don't need this badge, I can just skip this gym."

"Rowan, grow up," Doug sighed.

"I am grown up!" I wailed as I clenched my hands into fists. "I'm just scared!"

"Just keep going Rowan."

"And if I don't?" I planted my hands on my hips as I glared up at Doug.

"You'll regret it," Doug told me.

"I don't believe you," I shook my head before turning to head back to the Pokémon Center. "Come on Espeon, we're skipping this gym!"

"You really ought to believe me more often," Doug snapped as he grabbed my arm and yanked me back towards him. As I fell towards him, he released my arm and wrapped his hand around my wrist. He squatted for a moment then Doug lifted me up over his shoulder, my stomach pressed against his shoulder as he stood.

"Doug!" I screamed, feeling all the blood rush into my head because of my awkward positioning. "Put me down this instant!"

"Once we get into the gym," Doug agreed. "It's not far."

'_You guys make such a cute couple,_' Espeon noted as she trotted beside Doug and flashed a bright smile up at me.

"Shut up," I snapped at her.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon," the young woman with long, dark hair appeared across the large room from me. I managed a weak smile in response to her greeting. "I know you're here to challenge me."<p>

"Well why else would people come here?" I asked.

"I read your mind Rowan Eden," Sabrina said to me and I swallowed hard as a nervous feeling settled in the pit of my stomach.

"And that creepy factor just went up tenfold," I murmured to Espeon, who nodded. "You're right Sabrina, I would like to challenge you to a gym battle."

"Most excellent," she stepped forward into her designated trainer's box. "Three Pokémon each, I can not substitute a Pokémon, you may. And if this ends in a draw, you get the Marsh Badge from me regardless."

"I understand," I agreed with a nod of my head as Espeon sat down next to me.

"Very well," Sabrina said and her hand flicked up in front of her. A pokéball hovered in the air just above her fingertips. "For my first selection, I choose Espeon."

"Oh dear," I sighed.

'_Use Typhlosion,_' Espeon advised me. '_As a fellow Espeon, he's the last of your Pokémon I would want to go up against._'

"Typhlosion," I immediately took Espeon's advice. "Let's do this!"

My fire Pokémon appeared on the field, glaring at Espeon. He glanced over his shoulder at me, then down at Espeon sitting at my feet. '_Poor guy, he's a little confused,_' Espeon chuckled.

"It's okay Typhlosion," I said to him. "It's Sabrina's Pokémon, not your friend. Start out with a Flamethrower."

Typhlosion nodded before he whipped around and opened his mouth. His attack spilled across the field, flames licking towards Espeon. In one quick flash, Sabrina's Espeon was gone. I winced, this was going to be a difficult battle, just as I had suspected from the beginning. "Don't worry Typhlosion, try a Swift attack."

Espeon appeared in front of my Pokémon, she launched as Psybeam attack into his face. Typhlosion roared as he toppled over and landed on his back. I slapped my hand over my mouth as I watched my Pokémon push back onto his feet. I took a deep breath.

'_Rowan, do you know what she's doing?_' Espeon asked.

"What?" I muttered before shouting to my Pokémon. "Typhlosion, use Flamethrower again!"

'_She's sending her attacks and defensive maneuvers via thought to her Espeon,_' my Espeon told me.

"Like you and I do," I gasped.

'_Except I'll bet that she'll do it with all of her Pokémon,_' Espeon murmured.

"Damn, this is going to be tough," I swore as Sabrina's Pokémon landed another attack on Typhlosion. "Typhlosion! Are you okay?"

Typhlosion roared as he struggled up onto his feet. Sabrina's Pokémon was undeniably strong.

'_He's hurting, her Pokémon is landing every single attack,_' Espeon hissed.

"I know, I know," I murmured. "Typhlosion, use Smokescreen!" I was hoping that by concealing Typhlosion, he would have a slight edge in the battle. He and Sabrina's Espeon were enveloped in thick smoke. "Now use Flamethrower."

The fog lit up as Typhlosion's attack slammed into its target. Sabrina's Espeon's wail filled the gymnasium. I mentally cheered my Pokémon, at last we had landed an attack.

"It's took late to applaud yourself," Sabrina muttered and a cold chill went down my spine. "For this battle is over."

Her eyes flashed as the smoke was lifting. Typhlosion's feet were dangling just above the ground as a blue aura surrounded him. I winced, Sabrina's Espeon had Typhlosion engulfed in a very powerful Psychic attack. "We can still do this," I whispered to myself, closing my eyes. "Don't let her get to you Rowan, we can still do this."

'_Rowan, you may want to open your eyes._'

I peeked through narrowly opened eyes. I gasped and clapped my hands over my mouth as I glanced across the field. Typhlosion was unconscious. "Holy Murkrow," I muttered. "How could Typhlosion lose?"

'_She had the upper hand by thinking all of her attacks to her Espeon,_' Espeon's voice reverberated through my mind. '_We'll have to retaliate this time around._'

I recalled Typhlosion as Sabrina recalled her Pokémon. "But how?" I asked.

'_You just leave that part to me,_' Espeon chuckled as she stood up, her eyes focusing onto Sabrina.

I furrowed my brow, glancing across at the gym leader. Sabrina seemed unmoved as my Pokémon stared her down. "My next Pokémon is," she said as I made eye contact with her, "Mr. Mime."

I glanced down at Espeon, she was engrossed in glaring at Sabrina. That meant I had to choose the Pokémon to battle Mr. Mime. I sighed to myself before picking out a pokéball from my waist. "Vaporeon, come on out!"

I immediately regretted my decision. Regardless of all of the training Vaporeon and I had done, he had yet to win an important battle. I shook my head, now was not the time to doubt myself. "Vaporeon," I shouted, "start out with Water Gun!"

'_Mr. Mime, dodge,_' Espeon's voice spoke, but it was obviously not advice for me. I glanced down at her, arching my eyebrow. '_Now retaliate with Confusion._'

"Vaporeon, dodge to the left!" I screamed across the field. My Pokémon reacted and barely leapt out of the way of Mr. Mime's Psychic attack.

'_Interesting, how did she know?_' Espeon continued. I furrowed my brow, trying to understand what was going on. I stared at Mr. Mime, then over to Sabrina and my mind clicked. Espeon was relaying Sabrina's thoughts right to me. '_Mr. Mime, use Double Slap._'

"Vaporeon," I said. "Watch out for his hands, don't let him get close. And use Water Pulse."

Vaporeon turned and bounded towards me. He sat, having put several feet between him and the humanoid-like Pokémon. He sat down, wrapped his tail around his feet, before his mouth opened and rings of water formed and bubbled across the field.

Two of the rings managed to hit Mr. Mime before he dove out of the way, forgetting the attack he had had planned. I stared at the Pokémon as he stood, hoping Water Pulse had succeeded in confusing him as well as doing some damage.

'_Mr. Mime, Light Screen._'

"Tackle him Vaporeon," I hissed, undisturbed by Mr. Mime's attempt to block Vaporeon's special attacks. He could use normal attacks until the screen faded. Vaporeon slammed into Mr. Mime. "Now use Tail Whip!"

With a flick of his long and powerful tail, Vaporeon sent Sabrina's Pokémon off his feet and onto his back with a thud. "Quick Attack," I shouted.

'_Use Psybeam._'

"Quick Attack to dodge Vaporeon," I retaliated to Espeon's thought. Vaporeon disappeared in a flash of blue, coming to a skidding halt in front of me. Mr. Mime's attack soared across the field, but missed his target as my Pokémon had moved.

'_Meditate._'

I stared at the Pokémon, wondering if Light Screen had yet faded away. There was only one way to find out. "Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!"

'_Dodge!_'

I smiled as Vaporeon's strong water attack streamed across the field and slammed into the scrambling Mr. Mime. He tumbled over, landing facedown in the now muddy ground. I smiled to myself, relieved that I had panicked Sabrina as much as she had panicked me.

'_Mr. Mime, use a-_'

"Why did you stop?" I whispered and Espeon nodded across the field.

"Mr. Mime, return," Sabrina said as she recalled the Pokémon. She then turned towards me. "I am surprised that you were able to land attacks."

"I'm glad I can surprise you," I replied.

"However," Sabrina continued and I took in a deep breath. "Mr. Mime is the least trained of my three Pokémon. I wouldn't get your confidence up, as you now have to face…Alakazam!"

"Good job Vaporeon," I said to my Pokémon, who nodded as I returned him to his pokéball. "Let's finish this, Houndoom."

'_You had that planned all along,_' Espeon said, looking up at me. I nodded.

"I saved the one Pokémon I knew had a type advantage for her Alakazam," I murmured. I glanced over at Doug sitting in the bleachers. He was staring at me. "Good thing I read that article and knew what to be prepared for."

'_Well, get ready to fight while I get back in her head,_' Espeon said. Her eyes again focused on the gym leader and the two tips of her tail started to vibrate as she read Sabrina's thoughts.

"Houndoom," I shouted. "Bite!"

'_Alakazam, Teleport._'

"That's going to get old fast," I hissed.

'_Alakazam, use Psychic._'

"Houndoom, Faint Attack!" I shouted, hoping that my split second plan would work.

Houndoom faded from view, narrowly dodging the blue aura that had already slight surrounded him. I let my breath out, my plan had somehow worked. Houndoom reappeared, slamming his body into Alakazam. "While you're close! Crunch!" I shouted quickly.

'_Use Disable._'

Houndoom's jaws slammed down on Alakazam's shoulder as a small charge covered his body. I wasn't sure if that disabled his Crunch attack or his Faint Attack. "Houndoom, Crunch again!"

Houndoom shook his head and looked at me confused. I swore to myself. His Crunch attack was the one disabled. "Smog!"

'_Psychic again._'

"Roar Houndoom!"

My Pokémon planted his feet and released such a roar that the entire building shook. Due to his close proximity to Sabrina's Pokémon, the power of the attack actually knocked Alakazam over.

'_Teleport across the field._'

"Houndoom, Bite! Now!"

Houndoom's jaws locked down onto Alakazam and his attempt to Teleport away failed. One of the spoons he held in his hands bashed into Houndoom's snout, which only caused my Pokémon to bite down harder.

'_Psychic Alakazam, then Teleport._'

"Houndoom, Faint Attack!" I shouted.

My Pokémon didn't react fast enough and was shrouded in a blue aura. He was lifted up into the air and slammed into the ground as Alakazam Teleported across the field. Houndoom slowly picked himself up off the ground, shaking his head.

"Houndoom, Ember!" I pointed at the psychic Pokémon across the field. Houndoom whipped around and spat out a fireball in its direction.

'_Teleport behind her Pokémon._'

"Now use a Flamethrower behind you!" I screamed, jumping out and down as Alakazam appeared behind my Pokémon.

'_What!_'

Houndoom released a barrage of flames which slammed into Alakazam's chest, pushing him backwards. Alakazam finally toppled off his feet, slamming into the ground. Houndoom's attack ceased, he stood glaring at Sabrina's Pokémon.

"What is she thinking?" I asked Espeon after a few moments of silence.

'_Nothing,_' Espeon replied, her eyes still glued on Sabrina. '_Wait._'

"Houndoom," I said to my Pokémon, ready to shout a retort.

'_Alakazam,_' Espeon went into a slight trance as she conveyed Sabrina's thoughts to me. '_Recover._'

"No, Houndoom! Use Faint Attack! Quick!" No sooner had the words left my mouth was my Pokémon slamming into Sabrina's. He fell over backwards, his healing maneuver stymied for the time being. I nodded, pleased that Houndoom had been able to prevent all of the damage he had done from being wiped away.

'_Try again._'

"Houndoom, Crunch!" I shouted, hoping he was able to use that attack again. Houndoom's jaws opened and chomped down onto Alakazam's ear-like extension on his head. Alakazam let out a loud shout, his healing attempt to be forgotten yet again.

'_Looks like I'll just have to end this._'

"Houndoom," I hissed. "Get ready!"

Houndoom let out a short barked as he glared at Sabrina's Pokémon.

'_Confusion, followed by Psybeam._'

"Dodge and use Roar!" I told my Pokémon. He scurried out of the way from Alakazam's psychic attack. He planted his feet before releasing a loud roar, I had to slap my hands over my ears as Espeon's ears flattened against her head.

Alakazam fell to his knees as his hands folded over the ears on his head. "Now use Flamethrower."

'_Teleport._'

"Keep using Flamethrower, spew it across the field!" I ordered as Alakazam disappeared. Houndoom's attack gained some intensity as he redirected his head, the flames spiraling towards Sabrina. As she started wince, prepared to jump away from the attack, Alakazam appeared in front of her, taking the attack in full.

Houndoom's jaws snapped shut and his rear dropped to the ground as he sat and stared at the charred Alakazam. It remained standing for several moments.

'_Alakazam! Can you battle?_'

I smiled to myself, based on Espeon's thoughts to me, Sabrina was panicked and shocked.

Alakazam coughed once then fell forward, unconscious and unable to battle.

"Yes!" I shouted cheerfully as I leapt up into the air. Espeon let out a pleased yowl as Houndoom ran over to me, his tongue hanging happily out of his mouth. I wrapped my arms around Houndoom's neck as he licked my face. I dropped to my knees and hugged Espeon towards me. "We did it!" I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

I cleared my throat and slowly stood up off the floor. I flashed Sabrina a bright smile as she was now standing in front of me. "I apologize for my gloating nature," I said to her. "I was just very worried about this battle. I had read you're very skillful."

"And exceedingly creepy?" Sabrina asked with a soft chuckle. I laughed along with her, she suddenly didn't seem as threatening.

"Something like that," I nodded.

"I must know Rowan Eden," Sabrina murmured, "how did you beat me?"

I flashed her another smile. "I could hear your thoughts."

Sabrina's facial expression turned into one of surprise. "And here I thought I was the only one," she said.

"I require some help," I waved down to Espeon standing at my side. Espeon nodded up at Sabrina, who bowed her head in return.

"Well Rowan Eden, the psychic," Sabrina said and I smiled as I glanced down at Espeon.

'_That's the second time you've been called that,_' Espeon said.

'_It's really beginning to grow on me,_' I thought back.

'_You already know I like it,_' Espeon giggled.

"I am extremely pleased to present you the Marsh Badge," Sabrina bowed to me. I bowed back before taking the small badge. "It's not often I present a fellow psychic with one of these," she said as I held the badge towards Houndoom and Espeon to see. "I'm extremely elated," she said, then added with a soft laugh, "as well as creepy."

* * *

><p>'<em>You did very well,<em>' Espeon smiled as she cuddled up next to me in the large bed. I turned towards her and pulled her towards me, holding her like I had held my stuffed Pokémon dolls when I was little. '_And you were worried._'

"I had every right to be worried," I laughed.

'_Yet you had no reason to,_' Espeon replied.

"I know, I know," I sighed as I closed my eyes. "I won't squeeze you all night," I added as I released my grasp on her.

'_I don't mind, it makes me feel loved,_' Espeon chuckled.

I smiled as I shifted my shoulders to nestle even deeper into my pillow. I let out a relaxed breath as I became even more snug. I always loved when I found the most comfortable place in the bed, I would fall asleep so quickly and never move.

"Rowan!" Doug's fist suddenly met the door of the room I was staying in.

I shot up into a sitting position before throwing my blankets off me and running towards the door. I pulled it open and found Doug standing on the other side, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I just wanted to know if you were hungry."

I felt my shoulders sag as I shook my head. "No Doug, I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Oh," he replied. "That works. Come on Phantom."

"Would you like to go for a midnight stroll, Luma my love?" Phantom spoke as he pressed his head against Espeon's.

"Goodnight," Doug waved to me as he headed down the hall.

"Goodnight Luma," Phantom licked Espeon's cheek before trotted after his dark, long-legged trainer. I watched after them for a moment before I slowly closed the door. Espeon dashed across the room and bounded onto the bed, curling up on one of the two pillows.

"You didn't want to go?" I asked.

'_I'd rather spend the evening with you,_' she smiled. '_And I'm sleepy._'

"Espeon?"

'_Yes?_'

"Do you want me to call you Luma?" I asked her.

'_Well sure, it wouldn't bother me,_' Espeon lifted her head off the pillow and smiled at me. '_But it doesn't bother me that you call me Espeon either._'

"Which would you prefer though?"

Espeon shrugged. '_It's your decision._'

I let out my breath. "I'm not decisive enough for this," I laughed.

'_If you want to call me Luma, that's perfectly fine Rowan,_' Espeon chuckled. '_Take your time adjusting to it, I really don't mind being called Espeon._'

"Fine, I'll do that," I replied. "Slowly change over to calling you Luma."

'_Good,_' Espeon smiled before laying her head back down and closing her eyes. After a moment though, her eyes flicked open again. '_Rowan?_'

"Yes?"

'_Is there anything else you want to talk about?_' Espeon asked.

"What do you mean?" I inquired in response as I glanced over at her.

'_I can sense something is on your mind, but I can't quite pick up on what it is specifically,_' Espeon answered.

"Oh," I mumbled, looking away from Espeon and up at the ceiling. "I guess there is something bothering me."

'_Well talk to me Rowan,_' Espeon stood up and walked over to lay down next to me. She laid her chin on my shoulder and looked up at me.

"You can't laugh," I whispered as I looked down at her.

'_I won't, I promise._'

"You know how you've been talking about Kanto being the Land of Romance," I said, rehashing the conversation we had had while watching Doug battle with Sabrina.

Espeon laughed. '_Yes._'

"You said you wouldn't laugh," I retorted.

'_I wasn't laughing at you, I'm laughing at my silliness,_' Espeon replied. '_I'm sorry, continue with your thoughts._'

"Espeon," I sighed. "You're right. I like Doug."

Espeon stood up, looking down at me with a bright smile. '_Let's go get food with him now then!_'

"No!" I sat up, grabbing Espeon and yanking her towards me. "No, I can't just tell him! He would never let me live it down!"

Espeon's mouth formed a surprised O. '_You want him to admit his feelings first then?_'

"Admit his feelings? Does he like me too!" I asked hopefully.

'_I was delving in his thoughts,_' Espeon began, then gave me a quick smile. '_Let's just say that's the feeling I get._'

"That he likes me?" I smiled.

'_Yes ma'am,_' Espeon nodded.

"Yes," I pumped my fist into the air. "So what now?"

'_Well, I would say that,_' Espeon paused as she thought, '_I think you have to make him jealous._'

"How?"

'_Flirt with another guy?_' Espeon smiled.

"Oh Mew, Espeon," I sighed. "You've never seen me flirt before."

'_Nope._'

"It's just embarrassing," I told her. "I'm so bad at it and not one guy likes me. Nothing I do is cute."

'_Doug likes when you look at him and cock your head to the side,_' Espeon said. '_He thinks it's adorable._'

"Really?" I couldn't help but to smile.

'_You've got the goods Rowan,_' Espeon smiled up at me. '_We'll figure out how to use them._'

"It's going to be awkward," I muttered.

'_Don't guys find that cute?_' Espeon asked and I sighed. How did I know?

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Thirty-Nine: I am sick of typing battle scenes. FYI.<p>

While I was typing up this scene, I kept confusing myself. Whose Espeon was whose? That's why every time I make mention of Sabrina's Espeon, I call it just that: Sabrina's Espeon.

What else?

Oh, hooray! Rowan admitted her feelings finally! :D

And there is an evil plan in the making. Mwahahaha.

Nothing else that I can think of at this moment, I'm going to be gone for a couple of days (to the beach!) with my dad. I'm going to get my tan on…except not really because I don't tan. I burn. :[ Lame-sauce.

Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter! And I'll see you all…on Sunday? Or Monday. (:

Review/comment and subscribe.


	40. Chapter 40: Festival of the Moonflowers

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty:<p>

Festival of the Moonflowers.

I ducked under the low hanging branches of the large tree lining the road. I could see the tops of the buildings of Celadon City just ahead. "Rowan?" Doug spat. "Where are you going now?"

"I heard rustling," I lied.

"You're stalling," Doug snapped as he followed after me.

"I am not," I shot back at him as I chased after Espeon.

'_Aw, it wasn't a boy,_' Espeon sighed, coming to a halt. I glanced over at her, there was a Beedrill buzzing over the vegetation. I let my breath out and shrugged. This was the seventh time that we had run off the path. Only once had it been a boy and in my attempts to flirt with him, I had punched him in the gut and elbowed him in the nose. The fact that Doug hadn't seen it was the only positive note.

"It's okay Espeon, I mean Luma," I murmured as she and I turned to head back to the path.

"What was it?" Doug asked.

"A Beedrill," I told him.

"You didn't catch it because?" Doug inquired.

"I didn't want to," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, I don't need the Pokémon," Doug shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him before stomping back into the brush. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to fight it," I snapped. "We could use the training anyways."

"Come on Rowan," Doug sighed. "I don't feel like waiting again."

"I need the training," I spat at him. "You can just stay here or follow after me."

"I'll stay right after here."

"Great," I stomped back into the woods and tossed out a pokéball. "Furret, go!"

"Hey!" A young boy came running out of the brush. "What are you doing? That's my Pokémon."

'_There is a boy!' _Espeon shouted excitedly. '_I was right!_'

"It's a kid!" I hissed.

'_You could still hit on him, it's practice,_' Espeon giggled as I shot her a glare. '_Oh come on, we need the practice, remember?_'

"Ouch, thanks Espeon," I murmured.

'_I am sorry Rowan, but we both saw your last attempt at flirting,_' she reminded me of the horrible experience and I felt a blush come over my face.

"Thanks Espeon."

"You can't catch that Pokémon!" The boy was shouting. "It's mine."

"I wasn't going to catch it," I told him. "I was just going to fight it."

"Fine!" The boy shouted. "Beedrill, use Pin Missile!"

"Furret, dodge," I ordered my Pokémon. He ducked under the diving Beedrill. "Fire Punch!"

'_Are you going to flirt with him?_'

"It's too awkward," I whispered as Furret's attack landed and Beedrill fell to the ground. The boy's Pokémon remained there for several moments.

"No! Beedrill!" The youngster shouted.

'_It doesn't mean anything,_' Espeon sighed.

"I don't care, I won't do it," I muttered. "Fury Swipes!"

'_We need practice!_'

"Espeon," I hissed. "Please."

'_Okay, okay,_' she sighed as she sat down. '_I think Furret is good on training._'

I glanced over at my Pokémon. He was smelling Beedrill's unconscious form before a red beam formed around it and the trainer recalled it. "Good job Furret," I said before recalling him into his pokéball.

"Wow!" The boy shouted, obviously thrilled with the short battle. "You're so good!"

"Thanks," I sighed.

"And you're pretty too," he smiled, sidling closer to me.

"Uh," I murmured, stepping backwards away from the kid. "Thanks. Oh wow, look at the time. I'm sorry kid, but I really have to go! Bye!" I turned and ran away from the boy and back to the path where Doug was still standing. "Let's go," I grabbed his hand and hurried down the street. "We're almost to Celadon."

"Oh," Doug hissed. "Now you're in a rush."

'_I think you were right Rowan, that definitely would have been awkward,_' Espeon giggled as she bounded beside me.

* * *

><p>"Rowan! Honey!" The screen of the phone in the Celadon Pokémon Center turned on and my mother appeared. I smiled at her. "Are you finally in Vermillion?"<p>

I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head as I did. "Actually Mom, I forgot to call you when I landed in Vermillion."

"Oh, you're already in Kanto?" My mom asked. "Well, where are you now?"

"Celadon PokéCenter," I told her with a quick, worried laugh.

"You're here!" My mother's smile grew bright. "In Celadon?"

"Yea," I nodded. "So where are you staying? I'll come over and see you."

"No honey! You stay right there!" My mom waved towards me. "I will be right over there. Don't move!"

I laughed and nodded before she hung up the phone and the screen turned black. "My mom's coming over here," I said as I walked over to Doug.

'_I'm still not sure if I like your mom,_' Espeon sighed.

"Why?" I looked down at Espeon.

'_She was willing to let me die!_' Espeon hissed. '_That just doesn't sit well with me._'

"But you didn't," I smiled as I gently patted Espeon's head.

'_Thanks to you,_' Espeon smiled up at me.

"What are you two going to do?" Doug asked as he poked through the bowl of food in front of him.

"I haven't the slightest," I shrugged. "I suppose she'll show me around Celadon."

"I hope you have fun then," Doug retorted.

"I'm sure you're welcome to join us," I muttered.

Doug glanced up at me. "I won't interrupt your time with her."

I let my breath out and rolled my eyes. "Fine Doug, have it your way."

"I will, thanks," he muttered.

'_He's a tough nut to crack,_' Espeon said and I looked down at her. '_I mean emotionally._'

"Ah," I nodded.

"Rowan!" The doors to the Pokémon Center flew inward and my mom stood on the other side, a bright smile on her face. "Oh my goodness honey, it's so good to see you!"

I laughed as she ran over to embrace me. "You too Mom, but it hasn't been that long since the Elite Four."

"It's been too long!" My mom said, holding me at an arm's length. "Honey, you're losing weight."

"I'm doing a lot of walking," I shrugged.

"I suppose," my mom sighed. "Well come on, let's go. I know the perfect little restaurant, we can feed you and talk about your travels."

"Sounds good," I nodded as my mom led me towards the door. Espeon followed after me, she and I both threw a glance in Doug's direction. We found him to be staring back at us. "I feel guilty for leaving him," I muttered.

'_He feels guilty for saying no,_' Espeon informed me.

I threw a glance down at her before looking back at Doug as my mom excitedly yanked me out of the building.

* * *

><p>"Wow," my mom sighed, shaking her head. "You've done all of that? And by yourself, nonetheless."<p>

"No," I shook my head. "Not by myself," I muttered. "I've had company."

"Oh? Who? Anyone I know?" My mom asked.

"Ashley traveled with me through Johto for the most part," I told her. "But she and I split ways once we finished at Indigo Plateau."

"Ah, well anyone else?" She asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Who?"

"Professor Evergreen's son," I muttered. I couldn't know how much the professor had told her about Doug.

"That boy who won against Lance?" My mom asked me and I slowly nodded. "Well good!" She seemed legitimately happy about my choice. "He seems like such a nice young boy, with a good background. And he's obviously an excellent trainer!"

"Uh yea," I replied. "He is."

"Good, I'm glad you're traveling with a responsible partner," my mom smiled and nodded. "I'm proud of you Rowan."

I smiled. "Thanks Mom."

"And to think," my mom looked over at Espeon, who was occupying the third seat at our table, "I owe it all to this little girl right here."

'_Yes you do,_' Espeon spat. '_And you wanted me to die._'

I bit down on my lip to stifle the laughter that threatened to bubble out of control. '_Be nice,_' I gently scolded Espeon.

'_Never,_' Espeon turned her head away from my mother and towards me, her nose was up in the air. '_Besides she can't hear me._'

"You picked a good time to stop in Celadon," my mother was saying as I zoned back into our conversation.

"Why's that?" I asked her.

"We're in the middle of the Festival of Moonflowers," a bright smile covered my mom's face. I flashed her a smile in return before arching my eyebrow.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"What is the Moonflower Festival?"

"Festival of Moonflowers," my mother corrected kindly. "It's a nightly celebration," she explained.

"For what?"

"This happens to be the best time of the year for the Moonflower to bloom," my mother explained. "And it's one of Erika's favorite flowers."

"The Moonflower," I repeated and my mother nodded. "I've never heard of it."

My mom laughed. "Well you were always more interested in ripping plants out of the ground than you were in looking at the blossoms."

"What do they look like?" I asked.

"They're big, white blooms," my mom answered, showing the size of the flower with both of her hands.

"Where are these flowers?" I inquired next.

"Did you see the vines lining the sides of some of the buildings, and all the fences?"

"Yea."

"Those are them," my mom smiled.

"Where are the flowers?" I asked, arching my eyebrow yet again.

"They only bloom at night," my mother laughed as she answered my question.

"Oh," I muttered. "I guess it makes sense with the name Moonflower."

"That's why it's a nightly celebration," my mom added.

"How long does it last?"

"As long as the flowers bloom," my mom shrugged.

"What if they bloom all summer?" I asked.

"Then that's how long the celebrations last," my mom laughed.

"Wait!" I shouted, holding my hands out in front of me. "Did you say Erika's favorite flower? As in Erika the gym leader?"

My mother shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Have you talked to her?" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

"I ran into her at the market a few times," my mother calmly replied.

"What kind of trainer does she seem like? Difficult?" I quickly asked, surprised at my mother's nonchalant attitude.

"We didn't talk about Pokémon battles honey, we talked about plants," my mom laughed. "I was explaining to her how I missed gardening."

"You didn't ask her about Pokémon?" I shrieked, gathering looks from nearby tables. "Why not? You could have gotten your daughter inside information!"

My mother started laughing as the waitress placed the bill on the table. "Goodness honey, months ago I couldn't get you to even look at a Pokémon, now you can't seem to think about anything else."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Of course not," my mom shook her head. "I've already told you how proud I am of you."

"Well maybe you wanted me to be a doctor," I shrugged.

"You could be a Pokémon doctor if you really wanted to," my mom replied. "But I want what you want, Rowan dear. I just want you to be happy."

"Unlike Dad," I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that since I had beaten all eight gyms in Johto I should stay home," I explained. "Instead of going on to the Elite Four and Kanto."

My mother made a scoffing noise. "Don't listen to him, he's a workaholic."

"Still, he's my dad," I shrugged. "Granted, I never really got the warm, caring feeling from him."

"Well, he had his priorities a little messed up," my mom said.

"Did he not want me to leave to become a Pokémon Trainer?" I asked her, worried about what the answer may be.

"He thought only one child should be the Pokémon Trainer," my mom answered.

"Sam," I sighed.

My mom nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, your sister."

"And what did he want me to do then?" I hissed.

"Your guess is as good as mine," my mom murmured.

"A doctor," I rolled my eyes.

We sat silently for several moments. I mulled over the episode my father and I had had in New Bark just a few weeks before. I shook my head, trying to clear it from my mind. Had he really not wanted me to leave that badly? Did he really think I didn't have a future as a Pokémon Trainer?

'_You're over thinking it,_' Espeon interjected.

I glanced over at her and shrugged. '_But what he did._'

'_It doesn't matter,_' Espeon shook her head. '_He doesn't make your decisions, you do._'

I smiled at her. '_You're right._'

'_So no more dwelling on this?_'

'_No more dwelling,_' I agreed.

"Well honey," my mom interrupted mine and Espeon's conversation. "How about we go to Celadon Department Store and get you a new outfit for tonight?"

"You buying?" I asked with a smile.

"But of course," my mom replied. "I haven't been able to spoil you since you were six, I'll jump at the chance to do it again."

I glanced over at Espeon. '_I'll see if I can find something for you too._'

'_Can I help you pick out your outfit?_' Espeon asked me, a bright smile lighting up her narrowed eyes.

I stared at her for several moments. '_What are you plotting?_'

'_Well…if you and Doug are going to be there,_' Espeon began before flashing me another smile. '_You'll just have to trust me._'

* * *

><p>'<em>Doug?<em>' Doug glanced down, catching sight of Rowan's Espeon. She smiled up at him. '_Hi._'

"Hello," he muttered.

'_Rowan's upstairs showering,_' she informed him.

"Thanks for telling me," he replied.

Espeon sat down and folded her tail around her feet as she continued to stare up at Doug. '_Are you coming with?_'

"Where?"

'_Just outside, to the center of Celadon,_' Espeon shrugged. '_For the flower festival that's going on right now._'

"Oh," Doug said, dropping into one of the chairs in the PokéCenter lobby. "I probably won't go."

'_Why not?_'

"I have no interest," Doug shrugged.

'_Even with Rowan going?_'

"What is that suppose to me?" Doug spat, glaring at Rowan's Pokémon as she licked her paw nonchalantly.

'_Oh, I didn't mean anything by it,_' Espeon quickly said as she stood and took a few steps away from Doug. There she stopped and threw a look over her shoulder at him. '_I just meant you didn't know what kind of trouble she could get into._'

"What do you mean?" Doug's eyebrow arched and Espeon smiled slightly.

'_Or who might sweep her off her feet,_' Espeon added. Doug held her gaze for several moments before she flashed a bright smile and ran off towards the stairs of the PokéCenter. '_Rowan! You look great!_'

Doug glanced up the stairs and caught sight of Rowan. He shrugged and looked away as the image sunk in. After a moment, he shot out of his seat and did a double-take in her direction. She was greeting Espeon and patting her on her head. "Rowan," Doug said, searching his mind for something else to say. "What the hell are you wearing?"

She stared back at him, arched her eyebrow and scoffed. "Clothes Doug."

He cleared his throat. "I just meant that you don't normally dress like that and I don't understand…why."

"Mom picked them out because she was buying," Rowan shrugged, stepping towards the door of the Pokémon Center. The sun was beginning to set and Doug could see large groups of people congregating outside. Doug looked away from the windows and back to Rowan, his eyes lingered on her exposed legs for a moment too long. Rowan had thrown a fit when she had to wear a skirt before. "You going to come with?"

"With where?" Doug asked.

Her head cocked to the side as she stared at him. "Outside."

"Oh," Doug shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Oh," Rowan looked down, then glanced up, a smile now on her face. "Well Luma would like Phantom to come with," she waved to her Espeon.

"I'm here," Phantom stepped around Doug and over to Espeon. "You sure you're not coming Doug?"

"Yea," Doug nodded, his eyes remaining on Rowan. "I'm sure."

'_I have a feeling Rowan,_' Doug suddenly heard Espeon's voice, unsure why he could suddenly hear her. '_You're going to meet someone tonight._'

"I certainly hope so," Rowan agreed with a smile.

Doug's jaw clenched as his hands tightened into fists as he watched Rowan walk out of the building, Espeon and Umbreon at her side.

* * *

><p>"It didn't work," I sighed as I headed towards Celadon City Square, where the festivities would begin. "I didn't work at all."<p>

'_I'll bet you it did,_' Espeon smiled up at me. '_He was getting angry towards the end. And he loved your outfit._'

"I hate skirts, but you picked it well," I nodded as I glanced down. "I'll blend in with the white moonflowers."

'_You should stop wearing so many dark colors,_' Espeon said. '_You look so bright in light colors._'

"I prefer dark colors," Phantom murmured.

'_That's because you're a dark Pokémon honey,_' Espeon nuzzled against his ear. '_Well Rowan, Umbreon and I are going to go find our own fun._'

"I don't want to know what that means," I sighed.

'_I wasn't going to explain,_' Espeon giggled. '_Don't be afraid to try meeting people. Celadon has some good looking boys._'

"Right," I nodded as I looked around. "I just have to get past the biggest obstacle."

'_What's that?_'

"Myself," I sighed.

'_Throw it all to the wind Rowan,_' Espeon advised as she walked away from me. '_And have fun tonight._'

"I'll try," I sighed as I headed in the opposite direction of the two Pokémon. "I'll certainly try," I muttered to myself.

"Rowan honey!" My mom rushed up to me through the crowd. "You look wonderful my dear."

"Thanks," I laughed.

"Here honey, I have someone to meet you," my mom said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the crowd. "Before she makes her nightly announcements."

"Who?" I asked, following behind her.

"Good evening," a young woman with dark hair greeted my mother and I, on one of her arms hung a basket of flowers.. "I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"Erika?" I asked, looking at the woman. "Oh wow, it's so nice to meet you!"

"You look lovely," she bowed slightly. "Just like a moonflower blossom."

"Well thanks," I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Here, for you," she held one of the flowers out to me. "Oh wait," she took it upon herself to tuck the flower stem into my hair and behind my ear. "There you go."

"Thanks again," I replied. "It's really a pleasure to meet you."

"Your mother tells me you are a Pokémon Trainer," Erika said to me and I nodded. "I am the gym leader here, did you know?"

"I do," I answered. "You use beautiful grass Pokémon."

Erika smiled. "Yes, and I would love to have a battle with you tomorrow."

"It would be my honor," I agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Erika gently patted my arm. "If you will excuse me, I have to get the festival underway for the night."

I smiled at my mother as Erika walked away. "Thanks for letting me meet her."

"Well I lied a little bit yesterday," my mom laughed. "She and I have become very close friends."

"Because of gardening?" I asked.

"Of course," my mom said. "She loves it, as do I. She has been allowing me to come help her keep her gym planted and watered."

"You didn't tell her about my past with plants, did you?" I asked softly.

My mom laughed, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "No, I didn't tell her you enjoy pulling plants out, roots and all."

"I don't anymore," I muttered.

"Have a good time tonight honey," my mom patted my arm before kissing me on the cheek and walking off into the crowd.

"I'm suppose to just fend for myself?" I murmured under my breath.

"Good evening all," Erika's voice suddenly boomed across the crowd. I glanced up, finding her on a stage several feet ahead of where I was standing. Everyone had gone silent, staring at Erika in rapture. "We have entered the second week of the Festival of Moonflowers," Erika was saying.

"Excuse me?"

I turned and found a young man, definitely around my age, standing next to me. "Me?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes, of course."

"Can I help you?" I muttered.

"Well I hope this isn't too forward," he said. "But I haven't seen you in Celadon before tonight."

"I just got here today," I told him softly.

"That would explain it," he grinned at me.

"So, let the festivities begin!" Erika happily shouted and the crowd released a excited cheer. I glanced up at the stage again as Erika vacated the spot she'd been standing. Another person, a man, walked up to the microphone, thanked her for the welcome and waved behind him at a band that had set up. Moments later, music began to play.

"Care to dance?" The young man asked me.

I sighed. If I had someone hitting on me, I would have at least wanted Doug to see, but I supposed that this would have to suffice. "I guess so," I agreed finally.

The man held his hand out to me, which I slowly took. I already felt awkward. As he wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me against him, I almost wanted to run away. I cleared my throat, I was going to make this work. "Are you a Pokémon Trainer?" I asked him as we slowly moved to the music.

"No, I live here in Celadon," the man shook his head. "I'm learning my father's trade so that I can take over when he turns the business over to me."

"Oh," I muttered, now I knew we had nothing in common. I had nothing to start a conversation about. "That sounds fascinating."

"Are you a Pokémon Trainer?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"Well that's good," he muttered. "You started in Pallet then? What do you think of Professor Oak?"

"I've never met him," I said as he twirled me under his arm and then back against his chest. "I'm not from Pallet."

"Where then?"

"New Bark Town," I answered. "In Johto."

"Wow, all the way from there? That's incredible," the boy said before changing the subject. "So, what is your name?"

"Rowan," I answered with a soft sigh. I assumed the topic of Pokémon was past. "Yours?"

"Parker," he answered.

"Nice to meet you," I muttered.

"And you," he smiled.

The song ended and couples separated to applaud the musicians. "Let's hope it's not another slow song," Parker laughed as he clapped along with the other people.

"Yea," I agreed halfheartedly, already bored with this guy. I couldn't help but to glance over his shoulder, hoping to see Doug hurrying towards me.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Parker asked as another slow song began. "Slow songs just make me nervous."

"They do me too," I agreed.

"So, a walk?" Parker asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged, taking his hand again. He headed out of the crowd, walking away from the lighted dance area of the celebration. "My only question is, since we have very little in common, what are we going to talk about?"

"What makes you think we have nothing in common?" Parker laughed.

"You have nothing to do with Pokémon and I'm a Pokémon Trainer," I explained. "We have very little in common."

"Well I didn't tell you what my dad does," Parker said. "He creates new items for Pokémon Trainers."

"Really? Like what?" I asked as we found a bench to sit on.

"Ever heard of a Pokégear?"

"No," I shook my head. "I haven't."

"Oh, well our headquarters are in Saffron City, have you been there?" Parker asked me and I nodded. "The Silph Company?"

I shrugged. "Never heard of it."

"Oh, well that's okay," he smiled. "Dad always says never mix pleasure with business anyways, so we should talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Well I don't know, tell me about yourself," Parker suggested.

"What about myself?"

He laughed. "I don't know, whatever is interesting about yourself."

"Nothing is interesting about myself," I replied.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"One, a sister," I answered. "She's a Pokémon Trainer too."

"That's great, you travel with her?"

"No, I'm traveling with," I hesitated a moment, what should I call Doug? A friend? A rival? "Well he's the son of one of the professors of New Bark."

"I see," he stared at me for several moments before clearing his throat. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I felt color explode across my cheeks. Oh how I wished. "No," I murmured.

"Well that's good!" A large smile spread across Parker's face. "You know what I've always wondered about?"

"What's that?"

"What it's like to be a Pokémon Trainer," he sighed. "Would you consider helping me learn?"

"How so?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well say I could get my hands on a Pokémon, could I travel with you and learn from you?" Parked inquired, scooting closer to me on the bench.

"Uh," I managed to say, feeling my heart jump into my throat and my stomach tangle with nerves. I didn't know if it was a mere luck or a coincidence, but a loud crash sounded behind us and someone swore.

Parker jumped out of his seat and whipped around. "What was that?"

"I don't know," I replied, standing up to look behind us. There was a dark alley, however there was no sign of anyone in it.

"Mew, I hope it's not Team Rocket again," he whispered.

I looked over at him. "You're having problems with Team Rocket?"

"Well, a large company like Silph Co. always attracts thieves," Parker answered. "And Team Rocket is the worst. I really hope that wasn't them."

I looked back down the alley, someone was picking themselves up off the ground. As they straightened up, the fear that was shrouding me lifted. I arched my eyebrow at the outline of the unnaturally tall person. I planted my hands on my hips. "Doug?" I snapped.

The response I got was another swear word.

"Douglas Evergreen, come out here right now," I hissed. "You've already scared me, how much longer are you going to skulk in the shadows?"

"As long as I damn well please."

"You know who it is?" Parker asked, his voice nearing the pitch of a shriek.

"He's the guy I'm traveling with," I sighed as Doug emerged from the alleyway. "And I would like to know what you were doing in that alley."

"Something," he retorted with a glare.

"What is something?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Something that is none of your freaking business," Doug hissed. "I can do whatever the hell I want."

"It was nice chatting with you Rowan," Parker said before hurrying back towards the lighted area. I watched him go, secretly pleased but trying to get a look of disappointment on my face before I looked at Doug again.

"Well thanks Doug," I snapped, turning back to look at him.

He scoffed in response. "Oh please Rowan, don't try and act like you were interested. I saw the look on your face when he asked you to dance."

My eyebrow immediately launched onto my forehead, he'd seen me then? "When he asked me to dance?" I echoed.

Doug's eyes snapped shut and he pressed his lips together. "Yea well, just be glad I did you this favor," he finally replied.

"What favor?" I snapped.

"Getting rid of that creep," he muttered.

"I don't think he's the creep, _Doug_," I sighed. Doug made eye contact with me and I slowly shook my head. "Well let's go see if I can land someone else."

I turned and walked away from Doug, immediately regretting what I had said. It had been far too harsh and not at all what I had been going for. I scolded myself over and over again in my mind as I got further and further away from Doug.

"Rowan?"

I whipped around when Doug called my name. He was glaring at me. "Yes?"

"I won't do you anymore favors," he hissed.

I stared at him before slowly turning around and letting my breath out. Doug, one. Rowan, zero.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Forty: Hello again guys. In case you didn't read my profile, I was out of town since Saturday…without my computer. It was horrid. I was watching a little girl, she was nine. She was less than a year away from being ten, and I couldn't help thinking that if we lived in Pokémon land, she would be less than a year away from leaving on a Pokémon adventure. She was definitely not mature enough to handle it. She cried about EVERYTHING.<p>

But I'm back now and I can't explain the huge urge I have to type the rest of this story. My goal is to finish it all today and start the sequel. But since that may be a little too much, I'll settle for finishing it tomorrow. (:

Now about the chapter: I am severely disappointed with this chapter. This is not what I wanted at all, but it's what I got when I started typing. And once I have it down, it's hard to change it because my mind is already in that spot. I wanted it more lively, more party like. But it isn't, because I suck. I apologize. Oh, and obviously I made up this entire festival, it didn't ever actually exist. It is of my own creation...which might be why it sucks so much?

Anyhoo…review/comment and subscribe.


	41. Chapter 41: Sisterly Love

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-One:<p>

Sisterly Love.

'_Rowan,_' Espeon's nose nudged my cheek and I slowly rolled over to look at her. '_You okay?_'

"No, I messed up last night," I sighed. "So now, I just have to accept that Doug and I are two very different people and will remain as such."

'_You need to get up,_' Espeon said, grabbing the blanket that was covering me in her mouth and pulling it down. '_Erika is expecting you today._'

"I know," I sighed as I sat up in bed and ran my hands up into my hair. "I feel like such an idiot."

'_You're not an idiot,_' Espeon told me. '_You need to go get in the shower._'

"Yea, yea," I agreed as I threw my legs over the side of the bed.

'_I'll get your clothes,_' Espeon said as she lifted my backpack with her Psychic attack and directed it into the bathroom.

"Thanks," I sighed as I slowly walked into the bathroom. I took my time showering, kicking myself mentally over and over again. I felt drained as got dressed and left the bathroom. I sat down and was pulling my shoes on as the door to my room opened. I shot off my bed to see who was coming in.

'_It's just me,_' Espeon said as she padded into the room, the door swinging shut behind her.

"Oh, I thought it might be," I sighed, deciding not to finish my sentence.

'_When has Doug ever burst into your room?_' Espeon asked, jumping up onto my bed.

"Never," I muttered. "I just feel so very bad."

'_Don't, it'll be fine,_' Espeon licked my cheek. '_I promise._'

"You can't possibly know that," I replied as I clipped my belt around my waist and tossed my backpack over my shoulders.

'_Rowan,_' Espeon said.

"I'm just not in one of those moods where anything you can say won't comfort me," I dropped to the bed and looked down at Espeon.

She stared back at me then slowly let out her breath. '_You know where I just was?_' She asked me finally.

"Where?"

'_Down the hall, sitting in front of Doug's room door,_' she answered.

"Why?"

'_To get a better reading on his thoughts,_' she quickly explained. '_And Rowan?_'

"What?"

'_He's hurt,_' Espeon replied. '_He feels extremely guilty for being sneaky._'

"Thanks Espeon," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. "Now I feel even better," I added sarcastically.

'_I wasn't done._'

"Oh well please," I hissed. "Continue, I don't quite feel like crying."

'_He's hurt, but Rowan?_' Espeon said.

"What?"

'_He's still interested._'

* * *

><p>"Well hello," Erika said happily as I entered the gym just ahead of Doug. "It's good to see you again."<p>

"And you," I replied as I stopped next to the arena. I glanced up at Doug. "Would you like to go first?"

"Ladies first," he waved to the trainer's box.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I took my place in the arena across from Erika. "Are you ready?" She asked me with a pleasant smile. I nodded. "Two on two battle," she told me.

"I understand," I agreed.

"Jumpluff, go!" Erika sent out her first Pokémon. I pursed my lips, wishing I had taken Delibird out of storage.

"Houndoom," I decided. "Let's do this!"

'_Not Typhlosion?_' Espeon asked.

"I was just feeling Houndoom for this one," I replied.

"Jumpluff, use Poison Powder!" Erika instructed.

"Ember!"

Houndoom's attack easily disintegrated Jumpluff's, but wasn't quite strong enough to overtake her completely. "Jumpluff," Erika seemed unaffected by my retaliation. "Try a Sleep Powder."

"Another Ember," I replied. Houndoom spat out a small fireball, disintegrating the powder spiraling towards him. The small particles were enveloped and scorched by the fire attack, no longer a threat to my Pokémon.

"Let's teach this fire Pokémon a lesson," Erika's hand tightened into a fist as she brought it up in front of her face, before pointing at Houndoom. "Stun Spore, followed by another Stun Spore! Overtake this Pokémon!"

"Houndoom! Give her a Flamethrower!"

Houndoom crouched as Jumpluff's third powder attack billowed across the field toward him. As it grew nearer, his jaw dropped open and fire spewed from his mouth, overtaking the powder and slamming into Jumpluff as she was preparing to send out her next attack.

"Oh dear," Erika's hand flew to her mouth as she watched her Pokémon fall to the ground. Houndoom's attack ceased and Jumpluff struggled to pick herself up off the ground. "I almost wish I could ban fire Pokémon from this gym."

I immediately felt bad, I felt like I had cheated in this battle.

'_What was that Doug said?_' Espeon said and I looked down at her. '_All's fair in love and war?_'

"Houndoom," I pointed at Jumpluff. "Use Crunch!"

Houndoom tore across the field as the command left my lips. He snatched Jumpluff up, at the stem that attached the poof on the top of her body to her. Jumpluff yelped as Houndoom bit down. He shook her once before flicking his head and sending her flying in Erika's direction. She slammed into the ground at Erika's feet.

"Jumpluff, Synthesis!"

"Damn," I hissed as a portion of Jumpluff's health returned to her.

"Now, Mega Drain!"

A green spot appeared on Houndoom's chest, just below the skull accent collar. It grew in size as it sucked away some of Houndoom's health and gave it to Jumpluff. I glared at the blue Pokémon across the field from me.

And here I wasn't going to use anymore fire attacks in this battle. "Houndoom!" I shouted. "Roar!"

A loud snarl ripped out of Houndoom's throat, causing Erika's Pokémon to cower away from him.

"Now, Faint Attack!" I ordered.

Houndoom slowly faded out of the place he'd been standing and reappeared in front of Jumpluff, slamming his snout in her body. She fell over backwards, her fluffy arms flailing helplessly in the air.

"Flamethrower!" Houndoom's jaws snapped open and the flames pummeled into Jumpluff at close range. The attack pushed her into the ground before it stopped several moments later. Houndoom bounded back in my direction, stopping in front of me and glaring at the little, grass Pokémon that was now unconscious.

"Oh my," Erika whispered as she returned her Pokémon. "I see I can't go as easy on you the second time around."

"That is if I don't use another fire Pokémon," I muttered.

"Victreebel," Erika shouted, tossing a pokéball out onto the field. It opened and a much larger grass Pokémon appeared. I arched my eyebrow at it, thinking about which Pokémon I would use against it.

I felt as though that if I used another fire Pokémon Erika would think I had no skill. That was an obvious type advantage. I pursed my lips as I stared at the Pokémon on the field.

'_This'll be a piece of cake for Typhlosion,_' Espeon chuckled.

I selected a pokéball from my waist, holding it in my hand for a moment before thrusting it out in front of me. "Come on out!" I shouted. "Noctowl!"

'_Not Typhlosion?_'

"I have to prove I have some level of skill," I shrugged.

'_Noctowl has the type advantage too,_' Espeon told me.

"But not as obviously as Typhlosion," I replied.

"Vine Whip!"

"Oops," I hissed as I redirected my attention to the battle that had begun without me. Noctowl, being able to hold his own, was diving out of the way of Victreebel's outstretched vines. "Noctowl! Fly up!"

"Knock him out of the air with a Razor Leaf!" Erika shouted. She was obviously going to try to win this one.

"Dodge them Noctowl!" I retorted as several sharp projectiles zoomed into the air after my Pokémon. He curved left and right, each leaf skirting under his wings or just past his head. "Drop and use Peck!"

"Wait for him to get close, and use Wrap!"

Noctowl turned mid-flight, pressed his wings tight against his body and flew towards Victreebel. His beak rammed into Victreebel's soft body, pushing him over. Noctowl performed a quick turn to fly away from the grass Pokémon, but Victreebel's vines suddenly wrapped tightly around his body.

Noctowl was slammed into the ground with a great level of force by Erika's Pokémon. "Victreebel, Slam!"

Her Pokémon lifted its heavy body and dropped it on Noctowl. I winced as the grass Pokémon landed on mine. "Noctowl," I hissed. "Can you fly away?"

Noctowl struggled against the grass Pokémon to get on his feet. I realized though, even if he could get on his feet, he couldn't get up. His wings were pressed tight against his body because of Victreebel's Wrap attack.

"Peck the vines Noctowl!" I shouted to him.

He immediately slammed his sharp beak into one of the vines holding him hostage. A growl emanated from Erika's Pokémon, but the vine didn't release.

"Poison Powder," Erika shouted. "Then let him go!"

"Crap!" I hissed, fighting the urge to stomp my foot. "I have to end this quick now."

The grass Pokémon sprayed his attack across my Pokémon before unwrapping its vines. Noctowl instantly surged up into the air, eager to be free from the hold.

'_Attack from a far now,_' Espeon suggested.

"Noctowl! Confusion!" I hissed.

Noctowl turned, and while still beating his wings to remain in the air, sent the psychic attack towards the plant on the ground. The attack slammed into it, tossing it onto its back. "Victreebel," Erika immediately retaliated, "Acid!"

As the poison spewed up towards Noctowl, he flapped his wings slightly harder. He safely flew out of the way from the attack. "Now, use Hypnosis!" Noctowl easily charmed the plant into a sleep. "Now, Dream Eater!"

Noctowl flew a bit closer to Victreebel to ensure the maximum amount of damage that could be done. As he drew energy from Victreebel, the plant quivered in its sleep. "Take Down!" I ordered.

Noctowl flew up into the air, spun around and pummeled into the sleeping plant. While the attack was powerful and promised to do a lot of damage to Erika's Pokémon, Noctowl dropped to the ground, panting. I winced, because of Poison Powder Noctowl was far weaker than I would have liked.

Victreebel stirred for a moment before waking. It's eyes narrowed on my Pokémon who was still sitting on the ground. "Now that your bird is grounded," Erika smiled. "Victreebel! Use Stun Spore!"

"Dodge Noctowl!" My Pokémon did his best to hop out of the way, he fluttered his wings a few times, but due to the poison he couldn't move fast enough. The powder landed on him and leached into his feathers. He dropped to the ground, momentarily paralyzed. I swore under my breath as I glared at the plant Pokémon.

"Now, use Vine Whip!"

Noctowl hopped to his feet. "Confusion!" I shouted, knowing there was no hope to dodge the vines.

Noctowl turned and focused his glare on the plant. As the psychic energy traversed across the field, Victreebel's vines smashed into Noctowl, knocking him over. "Again," Erika uttered and I shook my head.

"Holy Murkrow," I sighed. "I lost this one."

Victreebel's vines extended but paused before striking my Pokémon. I glanced at the grass Pokémon, its eyes were wide open, making the Pokémon appear to look lost. The vines soared back towards Victreebel. It hit itself in the face, causing itself to fall backwards. I shrieked and jumped up and down. Noctowl had successfully confused him. "Noctowl, just another attack or two!" I pointed at the plant.

Noctowl hopped to his feet, let out a victorious caw, then fell forward, unconscious. "Noctowl!" I yelped.

'_Poison,_' Espeon reminded me.

"Dang," I whispered as I returned him. Erika returned her Victreebel, who hadn't yet picked itself up off the ground yet. "That makes it a tie."

'_You still win the badge,_' Espeon said.

"Yea, but I would have felt better with a full sweep," I sighed as Erika daintily made her way over to me.

'_Then you should have used Typhlosion._'

"Well I didn't want to feel like I cheated either," I quipped, shooting a look down at Espeon, which she missed. "If she hadn't made that stab at fire Pokémon I would have used Typhlosion."

"Congratulations," Erika stopped in front of me, a soft smile on her face. "Not many trainers come in here and refuse to use fire Pokémon."

"Yea well, I felt bad," I shrugged.

"You have earned this, the Rainbow Badge," Erika held the badge out towards me. I took it off her palm and held it in my own. "It was a pleasure."

She turned and started to walk away from me. Someone cleared their throat and both Erika and I looked behind us. Doug was standing on the edge of the field. "I'd like a battle with you," he said.

Erika smiled. "Of course."

I hurried off the field and into the stands where I watched Doug battle with Erika. The first Pokémon she used was Bellossom, which Doug's Arcanine easily took out. It was one of the shortest battles I had ever experienced. For her second Pokémon Erika sent out a small Pokémon wrapped in vines. Against her Tangela, Doug sent out Umbreon.

In the midst of the battle, Espeon, who was sitting at my side, let out a happy sigh. '_I just love watching him battle,_' she murmured.

"Espeon," I sighed. "You're going to make me barf with your lovesickness."

'_Just wait until it hits you,_' Espeon glanced over her shoulder at me, her eyes narrowed in a smile.

"Rowan?"

I whipped around in my seat and found my mother sitting the row behind me. She flashed me a smile. "Hi Mom," I murmured.

"I saw your battle," my mom nodded towards the field. "That was wonderful!"

"It wasn't as good as I would have liked," I sighed.

"You did very well," my mom leaned forward and patted my shoulder. "Honey, would you and Professor Evergreen's son like to grab lunch before you leave?"

"Oh," I looked down at the field. "Sure, I suppose that's fine."

"Excellent," my mom smiled. She told me the restaurant's name in and then left to go snag a table. I nodded waved over my shoulder to her as I watched Umbreon finish off Erika's Tangela.

Doug and his Pokémon seemed to have no issues battling, it seemed so flawless and perfect. It made me sick.

Erika handed Doug her gym's badge with a bright smile. He said something to her before turning to head in my direction. He didn't even offer me a smile as he headed up towards the doors of the gym. I hurried up the stairs after him.

"Doug!" I shouted, running to catch up with his long strides.

"What?" He threw a look over his shoulder at me.

I stopped in the middle of the street. "I'm sorry Doug, okay?" I snapped. My tone convinced Doug to stop stalking away from me and to turn and look at me. "I'm sorry I offended you last night. You were right, I had no interest in the guy."

His eyebrow rocketed up onto his forehead. "What?"

"My mom wants to have lunch before we leave for the next town," I sighed.

"Great, have fun," Doug muttered.

"You're invited, my mom's buying."

Doug's eyebrow arched. "Well I don't really-"

"Please come with," I whispered, looking down at my feet.

Doug was silent for several moments. I let my breath out before glancing up, assuming he had already walked away. I was surprised to find him standing there, his eyes glued to me. Finally, he shrugged. "A free meal I guess."

* * *

><p>I walked through the restaurant doors, looking for my mom. I easily spotted her dark hair across the room. "There," I pointed before leading Doug through the room and to the table. "Hello Mom, we're-"<p>

I stopped mid-sentence as I realized someone else was at the table with her. I slowly looked over at the young woman. She had somehow managed to inherit our father's blonde hair and our mom's crystal blue eyes, making her irresistible to all men. I instantly wanted to walk out of the restaurant before Doug saw her.

"Hi Little Sis!" Sam shrieked as she flashed me a bright smile, she then looked over my shoulder. "Oh, and who is this?"

She looked up at Doug as he stopped next to me. I glanced up at him, a smile was slowly forming across his features as he stared at my sister. A pit formed in my stomach.

'_The infamous sister,_' Espeon muttered. '_She seems to have cast a spell on your man._'

I dropped into the chair next to my mother as Doug worked his way around the table to sit next to Sam. I could feel the strong urge to cry and scream as I watched his eyes remain on her. Espeon crawled underneath the table with Umbreon and laid on my feet.

'_It'll be okay Rowan._'

'_Somehow, I doubt that,_' I thought as I watched my sister offer Doug her most flirtatious smile.

"I'm Samantha, Rowan's older sister," Sam said, holding her hand out to Doug. He gently took it, his eyes never leaving her face. "I live in Saffron, I just came here to see my mother," she explained, holding Doug in rapture. She threw a glance over at me. "Oh, and my _darling _little sister."

"What can I get you two to drink?" A waitress appeared at our table.

"Just water," I mumbled as I redirected my attention to the table top.

"Water's fine," I heard Doug say.

"I only know you as Professor Evergreen's son," my mom chuckled, "tell us a little bit about yourself."

'_Ha!_' I thought, looking up with a smug smile on my face. '_Little do they know that Doug hates to talk about himself!_'

"My name is Doug," he said, looking at my mother as he spoke. He then turned to look at Sam. "I'm twenty years old, I've been out on my own for a year now."

"Nineteen when you left?" Sam remarked. "Isn't that a little old?"

"My dad didn't want me to leave," Doug shrugged as my jaw dropped open.

It had been like pulling teeth to get him to talk to me. My sister flashed him a smile and he was putty in her hands? I glanced over at my sister, she still had an irritating smile plastered across her face as she regarded Doug with a smoky-eyed stare.

I felt my upper lip curl up in a scowl.

"Well how did Rowan manage to get you to travel with her?" Sam asked, throwing a glare in my direction. "In all her sixteen years of life, she has never been interested in guys. Or is it finally seventeen now?"

"Thanks Sam," I snapped. "And no, I'm still sixteen."

"Only for another couple of weeks," my mom smiled at me, patting my hand kindly.

"I, however," Sam continued, "have been looking for that one special guy. I've been looking since I was fifteen. And I'm nineteen now."

As she spoke, she started to lean closer to Doug. Doug seemed unaffected, or oblivious, as he didn't move away. It seemed that he and I always kept a five to ten foot distance between us. I set my elbow on the table and rested my chin in it, fighting the urge to stick my bottom lip out in a pout.

"Elbows off the table honey," my mom gently patted my arm.

My sister laughed. "Oh come on Mom, Rowan's never been one to follow rules. She likes trying to be a nonconformist. Though she doesn't realize that by trying to be a nonconformist, she's just admitting she's a conformist."

"Good thing I'm not sitting right here," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh Rowan!" My sister suddenly started laughing. "Did you tell Dougie about the time I was trying to teach you how to color, but you ate the crayons instead?"

"Dougie?" I hissed.

"I believe it," Doug scoffed, glancing over at me for a moment. The smile that had been lighting his eyes as he stared at my sister was gone while he looked at me. The corners of my mouth drew downwards in a frown.

"Or how about when your friends convinced you to eat a mud pie," Sam continued to laugh as she spoke. Heat was spreading across my cheeks as I glared at her.

"Honey, be nice," my mom said, but was chuckling along with her.

"Hey you know what?" I snapped. "Let's just tell him how I refused to bathe when I was little. Instead I ran naked through the hose outside until I was seven years old."

"That wasn't you who did that Rowan," my mom said.

"Oh yea," I glared at my sister. "That was Sam."

A red hue quickly covered my sister's cheeks and I couldn't help but to smile to myself as I had finally embarrassed her.

"That's cute," Doug laughed and my jaw dropped open.

The smile returned to my sister's face as she looked at Doug. She flicked her hair over her shoulder as her eyes locked with Doug's. "I was just the cutest little kid," she said to him. "Rowan however, she was a real chunk!"

I swallowed hard as I glared at my sister. My stomach was in knots and I was beginning to get a headache.

"Alright," the waitress reappeared, setting two glasses of water on the table. "I apologize for the wait, we're quite busy. What can I get you to eat?"

"Rowan," my mom said.

I was glaring at my sister and Doug, both of which seemed to be completely engaged in staring at one another. I slowly looked up at the waitress, who was looking down at me. "I'm not actually hungry," I muttered, I could see Doug out of the corner of my eye. He was giving my sister one the biggest smiles I had ever seen from him. I could feel my mouth water as my head began to spin. "Actually, I need to use the bathroom."

I pushed out of the seat and ran to the door of the restaurant, I couldn't get outside fast enough.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Forty-One: I decided to use Noctowl in Rowan's battle with Erica because I hadn't used him in awhile. And also because it felt like fire was just too easy. A couple of Flamethrowers and BAM, the battle is done. I decided to prolong the battle a wee bit. I'm really sick of typing up battles. XD that's why I keep getting stuck typing, because I just don't have the energy to type battle scenes. To me…they're boring to type up. I lack the imagination for them. :]<p>

What else? Oh!

I really hate Rowan's sister, don't you? Trying to muscle in on Doug… What if I said she was based off my own sister? XD Well...my sister doesn't look like that, but she kinda acts like that.

AND DOUG'S REACTION! The nerve of that guy…

Anyhoo...Thanks to the following for reviewing chapter 40:

-_flyingshruiken_: I am pleased that you liked the 3rd Person PoV because I was a little nervous about doing it. I worried that it might be too jumpy. (:

-_psykokwak54_: Thank you for pointing out all the good things, some times I forget to focus on those things. I'm incredibly self-conscious about my writing, that's why I don't share my actual name, I don't want anyone to somehow magically know who I am and say something to the affect of: Wow…you suck at writing. XD

-_The Darkness Is Alive_: Thank you for the wonderful, lovely compliments. They mean a lot. (: And I am sorry about the depressing stuff. But stories just have to have that kinda stuff sometimes, you know? Just so that it can get bad before it gets better. (I'm sorry about this chapter too, I'm going to assume you didn't like the end, I'm sorry! XD)

And to the rest of you lovely kidlets! Review/comment and subscribe! :D


	42. Chapter 42: Cycling Road

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Two:<p>

Cycling Road.

The door to the restaurant opened and I shot off the bench I was sitting on. I hoped to see Doug or at least my mother walk out, instead though I found Espeon and Umbreon padding towards me. I let my breath out and sat back down.

"They're almost done," Phantom said as he sat down next to my legs. I nodded as I rested my chin the palms of my hands.

'_You okay Rowan?_' Espeon asked, leaping up onto the bench next to me.

"No," I sighed. "I can't stand my sister. We've never gotten along. Why would Mom invite her to lunch when she knows that?"

"She does seem rather rotten," Phantom agreed. "I'm not sure what Doug sees in her."

I stared down at Doug's Pokémon as Espeon hissed at him. I looked at Espeon sitting next to me. "What else did he do?" I asked.

Espeon continued to glare at Phantom sitting on the ground. He seemed unmoved by Espeon's anger and my melancholy attitude. "Tell her Luma, or I will. And we both know how flippant I am."

Espeon slowly looked up at me. Her eyes seemed a little sad. '_Your mom got up to pay the bill,_' she began. '_And Doug and Sam kept talking, saying their goodbyes._'

"And?" I pressed when Espeon hesitated.

"You're making it a bigger deal than it is," Phantom sighed. "He kissed her hand Rowan, no big deal."

I stared at Phantom, feeling my lower lip quiver as the words sunk in. '_I'm sorry Rowan,_' Espeon murmured.

"Don't make it seem so dramatic," Umbreon muttered. Espeon reached out and batted him across the ears with her paw. He hissed at her, a gesture which she returned.

The door to the restaurant opened again and my mother, Doug, and Sam stepped out. Doug and Sam were dangerously close to one another, I was half expecting to see them holding hands.

"There you are," my mom smiled as she caught sight of me. I tried to smile back, but I failed miserably. "Why weren't you hungry?"

"I don't feel very good," I muttered.

"Oh dear," my mom walked over to me and pressed her hand against my forehead. "You're not warm, but maybe you should stay here another night?"

"That's a wonderful idea," I heard my sister say. "I was planning on staying tonight to see the festival. You and I could see the sights Dougie."

I pursed my lips before looking up at my mom. "I want to keep going," I said. "It's just because of," I paused as I glanced over at my sister. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," my mom sighed. "I won't try and stop you. You are extremely stubborn."

"One of her less endearing traits," Sam added, and Doug laughed.

"Yea well," I stood up as Espeon leapt off the bench. "Feel free to stay Doug, I don't need ya. Besides, you seem to be pretty occupied."

'_Phantom's coming with,_' Espeon told me.

I pointed at Doug's Pokémon. "He's coming with me though," I added. "Espeon wants him to."

"How could you possibly know what you're Pokémon wants," Sam laughed. "You're crazy, Sister."

"She told me Sam," I hissed.

"Goodness, hearing voices," Sam chuckled to herself, then looked up at Doug. "How did you put up with her so long?"

A snarl ripped its way out of Espeon's throat before she darted over to my sister and threw herself into Sam's knees. Both Sam and Espeon dropped to the ground from my Pokémon's attack.

"Rowan!" My mom shouted.

"Shit," Doug muttered as he scooped Espeon up and tossed her in my direction. Umbreon hissed as hurried to Espeon's side and glared up at Doug.

"What a horrible Pokémon," my sister wailed as Doug pulled her up to her feet.

I stared at the three of them, all glaring at Espeon, who seemed unaffected. '_She deserved it Rowan, so I don't care what they say._'

"Thanks Espeon," I muttered. "I'm just going to go, okay?"

"Okay honey," my mom immediately snapped out of her anger. She walked over to me and quickly embraced me. "It was good seeing you."

"Yea, you too," I replied.

"Bye Rowan," my sister called as I turned and headed towards the western most part of Celadon. "Goodness," she said when I didn't reply. "She's so rude."

I glanced down at Espeon and Umbreon following behind me and then over my shoulder. Sam had sidled herself up next to Doug and was smiling up at him. He, however, was not looking down at her. Doug was glaring after me.

* * *

><p>"I guess I'm on my own again," I muttered to myself.<p>

"Drama queen," Umbreon hissed and I glared down at him.

"You should just talk to Espeon and leave me alone Phantom," I spat.

"Luma," he corrected me.

'_Rowan,_' Espeon murmured.

"I don't want sympathy talk either Espeon," I sighed. "I just want to forget about it all and move on."

'_I was going to tell you that that sign said that Cycling Road is up ahead,_' she said, '_which will lead you to Fuchsia City._'

"Oh, thanks," I said. "Cycling Road, does that mean bicycles?"

"Yes," Phantom answered.

'_I guess so,_' Espeon echoed. '_I will not be riding a bike, nor in the basket of one._'

"So you're telling me to put you in your pokéball," I glanced down at her, my eyebrow arched.

'_When we get there, yes,_' Espeon agreed.

"Rowan!"

I whipped around, surprised to find Doug jogging in my direction. "I guess he wants you back," I looked down at Umbreon and told him.

"Yea well, see if I go," he hissed. "I don't want anything to do with that snot-nosed brat."

"My sister?" I asked.

"Precisely."

"He doesn't want to go with you," I said as Doug stopped in front of me.

"What?" Doug's eyebrow arched.

I waved down at Umbreon, who was glaring up at him. "Phantom, he wants nothing to do with my sister."

"Oh," Doug said. "Actually I was-"

"I guess he doesn't have a choice if you return him to his pokéball," I muttered. "Though I can't promise that Espeon won't attack you too then."

Espeon gave Doug a nod of her head as she sat down next to Phantom.

"Rowan," Doug sighed.

"Where is Sam anyways?" I looked past Doug to glance behind him. "Don't tell me you actually put more than five feet between the two of you."

"Rowan, shut up," he snapped and I looked up at him. My eyebrow arched. "Why don't you quit being a little, whiny-"

"You've already been around her too long," I interrupted him. "Why don't you go back? I don't want to hear you talk about her for the rest of the trip."

"Oh Mew, Rowan," he hissed. "You're blowing this way out of proportion!"

"I'm blowing it out of proportion?" I snapped. "Excuse me. Next time you get love-struck with my sister and badmouth me, I'll just sit there with a dopey smile on my face."

"Overreaction Rowan."

"It is not an overreaction!" I had to stop myself from stomping my foot on the ground, that would have been an overreaction. "You knew her all of five seconds before falling over yourself and professing your love for her because her chest was overly exposed and she was flashing you bright smiles."

Doug's eyebrow arched as he stared at me. "Are you crying Rowan?"

"No," my hand instantly went up to my cheek to wipe the angry tears away. "There's something in my eye."

"That excuse doesn't actually ever work," he muttered.

"Yea well, it's true this time," I shouted up at him before whirling around on my heel and stomping away from him.

'_That was a really bad cover,_' Espeon quickly trotted up beside me and said. '_Just so you know._'

"Hush," I hissed.

'_The good news is,_' Espeon glanced over her shoulder at Doug, '_he feels terrible._'

* * *

><p>"Do you have your own bikes?" The man behind the counter asked as Doug and I walked up to him.<p>

"Oh yea, here," I snapped. "Let me just pull it out of my back pocket!"

'_You're mad at Doug, Rowan, not this poor guy,_' Espeon reminded me. I shot her a look and she flashed me a smile. '_I'll go into my pokéball now._'

I grabbed her pokéball and returned her to it before turning back to the man. "No, I don't have a bike."

"So you need to rent one?"

"That would be the logical next step," I agreed with a glare in his direction.

"You too?" The man looked at Doug, who nodded. "Give me just one moment to get the information and bicycles in order."

He walked through a door and into the back of the building. I leaned against the counter, an awkward silence between Doug and I, which Espeon and Umbreon couldn't fill. "You're not going to tell me what's wrong?" Doug finally spoke.

"You know what's wrong," I muttered.

"By why is it a problem?" Doug asked.

I threw him a glare before looking back in front of me. "It's not."

"Don't lie Rowan."

"I'm not," I hissed.

"Yes you are," Doug retaliated, grabbing my arm and turning me towards him. "And I want the truth."

I stared up him before wrapping my own hand around his and peeling his hand off my arm. "Don't touch me please," I muttered.

"Alright," the man carefully wheeled two bicycles out in front of the counter and smiled at us. "I think these will help you both."

"Thanks," I walked over to the smaller of the two and headed towards the door. There was a soft whir as the automatic door opened and I stepped out onto the top of Cycling Road with my rented bicycle.

"Be careful!" The man shouted as Doug came out of the building. "And turn the bikes in at the end of the road!"

I threw my leg over the bike and hoisted myself up onto the seat. I looked over at Doug who was mounting his own bicycle. He glanced over at me. "I haven't ridden on one of these in forever," he laughed. "I'll be ready to go in a moment."

I looked away from him, shot my nose up into the air and pedaled away.

"Rowan!" I heard him shout after me.

I pedaled the bike as fast as I dared and allowed it to cruise down the hill, enjoying the feel of the strong wind blowing my hair out of my face and behind me. I felt the desire to close my eyes and just coast, but I had a slight feeling that that wouldn't be a good idea.

Doug came whipping down beside me, then skidded to a halt in front of me. I slammed the handbrakes on my bike, and when that proved not to be good enough, I half jumped off, half fell off my bike. It fell to its side and slammed into Doug's as I somehow managed to land on my feet.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I glared at my bike's tire stuck on Doug's left pedal. I slowly looked up to his face, he was glaring at me. "Really?" He finally spat. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I only have one problem," I muttered as I walked over to the crash site and attempted to pull my bike free, to no avail. "And I call it Douglas Evergreen."

"Yea well, mine is Rowan Eden," he retorted.

"Way to be original," I spat as I straightened up and again crossed my arms firmly over my chest.

Doug glared at me for several moments until he finally let his breath out and softened his stare. "You need to talk to me," he sighed.

"I don't have to do anything."

"You're being immature," he muttered.

"Not yet I'm not," I replied.

"How could you be anymore immature?" Doug instigated, his glare returning.

I took another step forward and shoved him as hard as I could. The bike tipped over just enough that he was unbalanced and fell backwards, landing on his butt on the ground. He swore as he hit the ground and stared up at me. "That's how," I said.

"Come here," he hissed.

"Oh yea Doug, I'm that stupid," I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away.

"Fine," Doug leaned forward and wrapped his hand around the back of my knee.

"What are you doing!" I shrieked as he gave my leg a good yank and I fell forward. Instead of catching me, Doug let me trip over the two bikes and fall on top of him. I tried to glare at him, but I couldn't help but notice how we were positioned.

My legs had managed to straddle his hips and he had sat up and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling our chests together.

"Talk to me," he growled. Regardless of the awkward arrangement we were in, Doug had somehow managed to still glare at me.

"Aw, how sweet," someone jeered nearby. "They're having a moment."

"We shouldn't interrupt then, should we?"

"Oh my Mew Ace! Get in there and start the freaking introduction!"

"Not again," Doug sighed as I scrambled to get up off the ground. I turned to face the voices, finding the young woman and even younger man standing to our right, farther down Cycling Road.

"You can hold it right there!" Ace immediately step forward and spoke.

"Take another step only if you dare," Susanne promptly followed.

"Do we really have to listen to all this again?" I sighed as I brushed the front of my pants off. "I only found it amusing last time, not intimidating."

Ace's mouth hung open as he stared at me. He glanced over at Susanne and mouthed. "What do I do?"

"Continue Stupid!" She screeched.

"We already know what you're going to say," Doug sighed. "So just tell us what you want this time."

"Quit interrupting!" Susanne shrieked, her hands clenching into fists. "We have to make our introductions."

"What happens if you don't?" I asked.

"Well I personally get confused," Ace shrugged.

"Shut up Ace!" Susanne gave him a good shove and the young man again tripped over his feet and fell to the ground. "Just throw out that Pokémon we just got you."

"Fearow! Go!" Ace called out the large bird Pokémon while he was still sitting on the ground.

"Sneasel," Susanne threw down her own pokéball.

Both of the red and white spheres and the respective Pokémon appeared. "Which do you want?" Doug asked.

I snatched Ampharos's pokéball up from my waist. "The birdbrain and Fearow," I said as I tossed out the pokéball I held. "Ampharos! Let's go!"

"Steelix," Doug selected his own pokéball. "Go!"

"Fearow, Peck!" Ace pointed at my Pokémon standing just in front of his. Fearow flew up into the air before turning to dive bomb Ampharos.

I stood, anticipating and waiting for the Pokémon to get close. "Ampharos, now! Thunder Wave!"

Ampharos released a quick zap of electricity, successfully paralyzing Fearow, who fell to the ground. "Now use Thundershock!"

"Slam!" I heard Doug shout.

"Dodge," Susanne retaliated as Ampharos's attack surged into Fearow, who let out a strangled squawk.

"Thunder Punch while he's down!" I pointed at the grounded bird. Ampharos's fist crackled with electricity before she slammed it into against Fearow's head, which slammed into the ground.

A final strangled screech escaped from the bird before it passed out. Ace quickly recalled it before selecting another pokéball from his waist. "Arbok, come on out."

"He's been training," I murmured as I returned Ampharos. "Typhlosion, go."

"Another fire Pokémon? Damn!" Ace hissed. "Arbok, show her your new improved Wrap! Squeeze the life out of that pipsqueak!"

"Typhlosion, don't let him get close," I ordered. "Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion planted his feet before releasing a stream of flames. They spiraled towards Arbok, who caught the flames in the chest. The snake fell backwards and dropped against the ground. "Now Flame Wheel!"

Typhlosion dropped to all fours and darted in Arbok's direction as fire corkscrewed around his body. As he slammed into the snake, the flames were absorbed into Arbok's body, sending the Pokémon back to the ground.

"Come on, you stupid, lousy Pokémon!" Ace shouted.

"Now you're getting the hang of it!" Susanne cheered. "Sneasel, Faint Attack."

"Crunch," Doug retorted. His giant Pokémon straightened up, its mouth opened, waiting for the Rocket's Pokémon to reappear.

"Use Acid and Bite!" Ace commanded.

Arbok quickly coiled up and sprang towards my Pokémon. "Typhlosion, Quick Attack to dodge." In a fiery flash, Typhlosion was standing behind the snake, whose poison doused fangs sank harmlessly into the ground at my feet. "Flamethrower!"

Arbok fell forward as the fire attack slammed into him from behind. His head hit the ground, the Pokémon unconscious. "Damn!" Ace screamed as he returned his second Pokémon. "I'm out Susanne."

"You're what!"

"And I'm leaving too!" Ace turned and started heading away from Doug and I. The poor guy made the stupid decision to sprint up Cycling Road.

"You're not suppose to leave your partner!" Susanne returned her Pokémon and darted after him. Typhlosion released of a puff of smoke from his nostrils as he glared at the fleeing Rockets.

"You did good buddy," I patted his arm before returning him to his pokéball. I glanced at Doug as he returned his massive Pokémon. He looked over at me.

"Can we talk now?" He inquired.

I arched my eyebrow before walking over to the entangled bikes, ripping mine loose, and remounting. "I didn't plan on it," I muttered. "Unless you're planning to heave me to the ground again."

"I can," he shrugged. "If that's what it takes to get you to talk to me."

"I don't really want to talk right now," I replied. "I just want to ride this slightly crooked bike and get to the end of this road."

"In Fuchsia then?" Doug asked.

I looked over my shoulder at him for a moment. "Only if you get there first," I answered before pushing off and pedaling as hard as I could.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Forty-Two: Arbok is actually one of my most favorite Pokémon. O.o<p>

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews on the previous chapter. I apologize for saying I'm a sucky writer. No one has to hit me. XD And don't worry, Rowan didn't throw up. In my magical writing world, vomit doesn't exist.

Guess what I bought today? Alligator Sky by Owl City. I love it. I'm going to marry Adam Young…he just doesn't know it yet.

Oh, and PokemonLuver, you are forgiven. (:

Thank you to all of you lovely people who reviewed. You make my days better: Tempest NightMoon, flyingshruiken, PokemonLuver, The Darkness Is Alive, and Alwayssearching2012 (thank you for your sympathies about my kitty, I very much appreciate them.)!

Anyhoo!

Review/comment and subscribe! (:


	43. Chapter 43: The Safari Zone

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Three:<p>

The Safari Zone.

"Hey," Doug hissed, grabbing my arm as I turned to head out of the building after returning my bike. I glanced over my shoulder at Doug, he was bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Why'd you peddle so fast?" I snapped. "No wonder you're out of breath."

"Because if I got here first you promised to talk to me," he retorted, glaring up at me as he struggled to catch his breath. I arched my eyebrow.

"Actually," I retaliated. "I never promised."

"Rowan!" Doug shouted as he straightened out. "Will you stop playing hard to get? I'm all up for a challenge, but this is just ridiculous!" I had taken several steps away from Doug, but as his words sunk in, I slowly turned around to stare at him with huge eyes and an open mouth. "What?" Doug asked.

"I tend to be a little slow when it comes to males," I muttered. "So can you say what you just said over again?"

Doug stared at me before shaking his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because now it feels like I said something wrong," Doug muttered.

"I don't think you did," I said, then held up my index finger. "Hang on, I need Espeon!"

"Don't send her out," Doug sighed.

I tossed Espeon's pokéball out and she appeared a moment later. '_No more bikes right?_' She immediately asked.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said.

Espeon's head cocked to the side. '_About what?_'

"Well Doug just said," I started to explain to her.

"Okay well," Doug suddenly scooped me up and tossed me over my shoulder. I squeaked as my diaphragm pressed against his shoulder. "We got a gym leader to battle, we had better get going."

'_Rowan,_' Espeon trotted behind Doug, staring up at me. '_I'm confused, what's happening?_'

'_We'll have to have another heart to heart conversation tonight,_' I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

'_About men?_' Espeon asked.

'_No,_' I answered and a quizzical look came over her face. '_Just this man._'

A smile exploded across Espeon's face. '_Sounds like fun._'

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Fuschia City Gym," a voice in the shadows whispered mysteriously. "Are you sure that you can handle the skill of the ninja?"<p>

"Well I took on Koga fairly easily," I replied.

A young woman appeared in the light, staring at me. There was a surprised look on her face. "You beat my father?"

I arched my eyebrow. "Your father is Koga?"

"How was he beat like a scrawny little nobody like you?" The woman spat as she glared at me.

"If I'm a nobody, what's that make your father?" I giggled behind my hand as the rest of her comment sank in. "And I am not scrawny!"

"No one insults my father and gets away with it!" A red and white sphere was suddenly in her hand. "Now face the wrath of me, Janine! The ninja!"

"Dear Mew," I sighed.

"Go, Crobat!" Janine sent out her first Pokémon of I didn't know how many.

"Let's go, Espeon!" I pointed out across the field. Espeon leapt out in front of me and crouched as she stared down Janine's Pokémon. "Start out with a Confusion!" The gem on Espeon's forehead immediately lit up as she called her.

"Dodge," Janine said. The bat-like Pokémon was out of the line of fire in the blink of an eye.

"Geez," I hissed. "This is going to be difficult with his speed."

'_Think the commands,_' Espeon looked over her shoulder and smiled at me.

"Leech Life," Janine said to her Pokémon.

"Dodge," I shouted and Espeon leapt out of the way of the seed, which fell harmlessly to the ground. '_Now use Quick Attack and get behind her Pokémon._'

Espeon disappeared in a flash of light purple and reappeared behind Crobat. '_Now use Psybeam._'

Espeon called out and her attack coiled towards Crobat.

"Crobat! Dodge!" Janine called out the rebuttal too late as her bat was thrown into the ground.

'_Confusion!_'

Espeon's attack slammed into Crobat, pushing him further into the dirt. "Please confuse him, please confuse him," I muttered.

Crobat launched up into the air, glaring at my Pokémon. I swore myself, it wasn't confused. "Supersonic!"

'_Dodge._'

Espeon leapt out of the way of the waves spiraling towards her. "Try Bite!" Janine quickly retaliated.

'_Let him get close,_' I thought and Espeon nodded. '_Then use Psychic._'

Crobat swooped towards Espeon, his jaws wide-open. Espeon crouched, glaring up at him. At the last possible moment, a blue aura surround Crobat, causing him to stop in midair. Espeon's giggle sounded in my head. The bat-like Pokémon slammed into ground at Espeon's control as she leapt away from Janine's Pokémon.

"Crobat, get up!" Janine shouted. "Use Wing Attack."

Crobat launched back into the air before soaring towards Espeon, it's wings stiffly extended. One of them clobbered my Pokémon across the face and she fell backwards. '_Morning Sun._'

Espeon leapt up as Crobat flew across the field. She sat down, flicking her tail over her feet as she called up to the roof of the building. "Crobat, get back over there and use Confuse Ray, quick!"

'_Psychic!_' Espeon jumped up as sun rays fell across her skin. Her gem flashed and Crobat froze with its mouth wide-open. Espeon slammed the Pokémon in the ground as hard as she could. '_Psybeam!_'

The psychic attack twisted through the air and smashed into Crobat on the ground. "No! Crobat!" Janine cried as she stared at her Pokémon quivering on the field.

'_Is it going to get back up?_' I asked.

Espeon looked over at me, shaking her head. '_Definitely not._'

"Dammit," Janine sighed as she recalled her first Pokémon. "Because my anger got the best of me, I jumped in far too quickly. I need to have control over my emotions. Also, I failed to explain our battle. A two on two battle, one more Pokémon each."

"I assumed as much," I muttered.

"Let's go Venomoth!" Janine selected her second Pokémon and tossed the sphere out onto the field.

I pursed my lips as I stared at the Pokémon on the field. "Come back Espeon," I said and she trotted over to me. "Houndoom or Typhlosion?"

Espeon looked over at the fluttering Pokémon. '_I think Typhlosion, he hasn't had a good battle in a little while._'

"Typhlosion," I tossed out the pokéball. "Go!"

"Venomoth, use Leech Life," Janine ordered. The bug Pokémon quickly spat out the seed which managed to germinate on Typhlosion's skin. "Now use Poison Powder!"

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower," I shouted. Typhlosion's jaw dropped open and the flames spewed out of her mouth. The fire crossed the field and Venomoth's attack dissipated in the flames. "Again."

Typhlosion released another blazed barrage in Venomoth's direction, which slammed into the bug and pushed it into the ground. As his attack ceased, the bug was already struggling to get off the ground.

"Venomoth, use Disable!"

A small, blue charge surrounded Typhlosion, rendering his strongest fire attack inoperative. I pursed my lips, I knew I could still defeat a bug with a fire Pokémon, but I had wanted to do it quickly.

"Now use Psychic!"

Typhlosion became enclosed in a stronger blue aura as Venomoth slammed my Pokémon into the ground. I swore under my breath. I did not want to be beat by someone who referred to me as scrawny.

'_She kind of reminds me of Claire, of Blackthorn,_' Espeon said and I looked down at her. '_Remember?_'

"How snotty she was?" I hissed as I glared at Janine across the field, she had a smug smile on her face.

'_And how inexperienced,_' Espeon added.

"Ah," I nodded. "Typhlosion, Quick Attack!"

'_Remember health is being drained from him because of Leech Seed,_' Espeon said. '_Thus Venomoth is getting health._'

"So several attacks in quick repetition so it can't heal," I muttered.

'_Precisely._'

Typhlosion slammed into Venomoth, pressing the bug into the ground. "Flame Wheel," I quickly ordered. No sooner had the words left my lips were flames circling my Pokémon's body and he was again bashing into Janine's.

"Get up!" Janine shouted. "Use Gust!"

"Typhlosion, Ember!"

Typhlosion spat out a small burst of flames, which licked across Venomoth's wings, grounding the bug.

"Leech Seed again! We need more health!" Janine screeched.

"Dodge!" I quickly shouted. "Ember."

'_Try Flamethrower next._'

Typhlosion's attack fell over Venomoth, leaving a long burn mark across one of the bug's wings. I smiled to myself as I clenched my hands in to fists anxiously. "Now try a Flamethrower!" I shouted excitedly, ready for the battle to be ended and for this so called ninja to eat her words and insults.

"Disable's hold hasn't been released yet!" Janine pointed to my Pokémon. "Disable again! Disable again!" I was surprised that she wasn't jumping up and down.

Typhlosion stood tall, his arms back behind him as his jaw dropped and flames began to build in the orifice. As he released the bombardment of flames, Janine suddenly recalled her Pokémon, leaving herself open for the attack spiraling towards her.

"Oh dear," I muttered.

Janine leapt and tumbled out of the way, landing on her feet as the fire scorched the wall where she had previously been standing. "I forfeit," Janine muttered.

'_That's the first time she's actually looked like a ninja,_' Espeon commented.

"Typhlosion, return," I held his pokéball out in front of me and recalled my Pokémon before Leech Seed could finish him off.

"I suppose this means you win," Janine said as she walked in my direction. "And you receive the Soul Badge."

'_At least there's no Ninja Lair you have to navigate through to get the approval of the elder ninjas so you can get this badge,_' Espeon chuckled to herself.

'_I just had to royally piss a ninja off,_' I thought in response as I smiled at Janine. "Thanks," I said.

I turned and headed off the field and into the stands. "That was intense," Doug commented. I shot him a look in response. "But you did good." The glare I had fixated on him didn't waiver. "I guess I'll battle her now."

He evacuated his seat and waved to it. I looked down at the seat, then back up at him. "I'm going to the Safari Zone."

Doug's eyebrow arched. "I guess I'll catch up with you after I'm done here."

'_At least he's persistent,_' Espeon said as she trotted beside me and we headed up the stairs and out of the gym.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon," an officer smiled at me as I walked up to the counter. "Welcome to the Safari Zone."<p>

"How much to go catch Pokémon?" I asked.

"Fifty," he answered.

I forked over the money, took the Park Balls he offered to me and I headed out into the Pokémon sanctuary behind the building.

'_What are you wanting to catch?_' Espeon asked me.

I shrugged. "I have no idea," I muttered. "I just wanted to get away from Doug."

'_Why? You guys need to talk it out,_' Espeon said. '_You gotta tell him that you're mad because he let your sister practically seduce him._'

"Espeon, I don't know a lot about men, but there is one thing I know," I sighed. "Never admit that you're jealous, especially when it's your own sister."

'_Maybe he wants you to admit you're jealous?_' Espeon suggested and I looked down at her. '_Maybe he wants to affirm that you like him therefore he wanted you to get jealous._'

I shook my head. "No, that's not it."

'_How could anyone like your sister Rowan?_'

"Ask all males," I muttered.

'_Oh please,_' Espeon sighed.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she doesn't own a female Pokémon," I added as I tapped my index finger against my chin. "I think those are all male too."

'_Pokémon straight ahead._'

"You're just saying that to distract me from my pity party," I snapped.

'_Partially,_' Espeon agreed as her nose shot up in the air. She took a deep breath in. '_A water Pokémon maybe?_'

She darted away from me and into the brush. I glared at the spot she'd disappeared into for a few moments before deciding she was serious and following after her. "Espeon?"

'_Shh, over here and get down,_' I heard Espeon's voice but didn't see her. I immediately dropped to the ground and crawled forward on my belly.

'_What kind of Pokémon is it?_' I asked via thoughts.

'_A Psyduck,_' Espeon's head suddenly stuck through the bushes in front of me. '_Do you have Pokémon food on you, he's hungry._'

I slowly stood and stepped out of the brush, finding a small, yellow duck-like Pokémon sitting on the edge of a small lake. As I stepped out, his head cocked to the side and he looked up at me. "Hello there," I smiled as I very carefully removed my backpack and set it on the ground. After rifling through it, I withdrew a handful of Pokémon food pellets. I tossed one over to the duck.

It bounced off its head, he seemed oblivious.

'_Psyduck are notoriously slow, Rowan,_' Espeon sighed. '_Sit down and hand them to him._'

I dropped to the ground, took another pellet and stretched my hand out towards the duck. He sniffed the dry food in my hand before snatching it up in one of his small hands and eating the food. He stared up at me.

'_He wants more._'

I held my hand out and he again smelled the small amount of food. He suddenly squealed before burying his bill in my palm. I couldn't help but to giggle to myself. This little guy was pretty cute.

'_But I'm cuter, right?_' Espeon inquired and I glanced over at her.

"Of course."

She smiled at me before glancing down. She stared at the ground for a moment before looking back at me. '_I'd say that you have a friend._'

I looked in front of me, surprised to find the Psyduck gone. Though when I glanced to my right, I found him inside my backpack with only his little feet visible. "Is that normal?" I asked Espeon.

'_Who knows? Just catch the thing before he eats all your food,_' she suggested, a proposition I took to heart.

I tossed out one of the balls I had been giving, which sucked the yellow Pokémon inside. It dropped to the ground and shook several times before locking. I smiled as it turned white and transferred off to storage.

'_Rowan?_'

"Yes?"

Espeon looked up at me as I stood up. '_I just had a thought._'

"That's dangerous," I laughed.

'_No, no_,' Espeon shook her head as we headed deeper into the Safari Zone. '_Hear me out._'

"Duh Espeon, tell me your thought," I said as I looked around, hoping to catch sight of another Pokémon.

'_You know how people keep calling you Rowan the Psychic?_'

"Yes."

'_Let me help you find all the psychic Pokémon within the area,_' Espeon smiled up at me as I glanced down at her. '_To help further your image._'

I smiled back at her. "That is a great idea Luma."

'_Oh, I am aware,_' Espeon laughed as she darted away from me and into an area of waist high grass just ahead of us.

* * *

><p>I had found a very comfortable place on a overstuffed couch in the PokéCenter of Fuschia City. It seemed like it was the first time I had relaxed in days. Espeon lay just above my head, the two tips over her tail flicked over her nose.<p>

I shut my heads and let out my breath, shifting my shoulders to burrow further against the cushion. I heard the whir of the electric door of the Pokémon Center as someone entered the building.

There was silence for several moments after, but that only lasted another second or two. "Rowan!"

I quickly shot up as I heard Doug shout my name. Espeon had leapt up next to me, her fur bristling as she hissed. I quickly stroked her back to settle her down. She looked over at me. '_He scared me._'

"Me too," I laughed before redirecting my attention to Doug. "What is the matter with you?" I snapped, though as I stared at him, I slowly realized the disarray of his appearance. "Doug! You look like you've been trampled by a herd of Stantler!"

"Close," he spat. "But no cigar."

"What happened?" I asked as he sat down next to me and sunk into the seat where moments before I had comfortably been laying.

"It was a herd of Taurus," he corrected me.

"What?"

"I went to the Safari Zone to find you, but lo and behold, you weren't there!" He spat. "So I got a Poison Sting to the calf, a Bite to the forearm, and trampled by Taurus for nothing!"

"What bit you?" I asked.

"Not relevant Rowan," Doug snapped.

"Sorry," I muttered under my breath.

"I thought you went to the Safari Zone!" Doug glared at me as I resituated on the seat.

"I did, but I wasn't there very long," I shrugged. "I'm sorry that all that happened to you for nothing."

"It's fine," he sighed, his shoulders sagging from exhaustion. We sat quietly for several moments, I could feel Doug's stare on the side of my face as I stared out the front windows. "You going to tell me why you're so mad at me?"

"I'm not mad," I glanced at him.

'_That was the perfect opening to admit your jealousy,_' Espeon commented and I shot her a look. '_Just as an F.Y.I._'

I looked back at Doug, he was still staring at me. Finally, he cleared his throat and looked away. "You catch a lot at the Safari Zone?"

"Not really," I shrugged as I answered. "Four Pokémon."

"They give you something like thirty Park Balls!" Doug's tone of voice changed to surprise as his eyes again became fixated on me.

"I know," I laughed. "I spent about twenty of them on one Pokémon."

"What all did you get then?"

"A Psyduck, a Slowpoke, a Girafarig, and an Abra," I counted the Pokémon off on my fingers as I listed them for Doug.

"All psychic," he muttered.

"Abra are ridiculously hard to catch," I informed him as I looked over at him.

"I know," he agreed.

Another bout of silence came over the two of us, we both were staring at our hands in our laps. "I'm tired," I finally said. "I think I'm going to find a place to stretch out."

"Yea," Doug stood up. "I'm going to shower."

He walked away from me and towards the counter to talk to one of the on-duty nurses. I looked over at Espeon. She walked in a circle several times before settling down and again flicking her tails over her nose. '_Just so you know,_' she said. '_That was the perfect time to get everything off your chest._'

"I think I have a better idea," I muttered.

'_Let's hear it,_' one of Espeon's eyes flicked open to allow her to look up at me.

"I'm going to make him just as jealous as he made me," I nodded resolutely. That had been my plan originally, and I was going to stick to it.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Forty-Three: I hope you don't mind that battles are kind of becoming second fiddle now? Because I just don't have the energy to type great, awesome, amazing battle scenes. Haha.<p>

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. I appreciate it! The Anonymous Person, The Darkness Is Alive, PokemonLuver and flyingshruiken! Thank you!

I did something stupid, I stayed up all night. I'm going to attempt to take a short nap now, but it'll probably backfire on me. XD

Enjoy the chapter.

Review/comment and subscribe kidlets.


	44. Chapter 44: Sibling Rivalry

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Four:<p>

Sibling Rivalry.

I rolled over and found myself tumbling to the floor. As my butt hit the ground, I opened my eyes and looked around. I shook my head to clear my senses, I had been in a deep sleep. I took in my surroundings, trying to recall where I was.

'_Fuschia City Pokémon Center,_' Espeon informed me.

"Thanks," I sighed as I rubbed my eyes and slowly stood up off the floor. I glanced around, hoping to catch sight of Doug.

'_He left early this morning with Phantom,_' Espeon said.

"Why?"

Espeon shrugged. '_Phantom said something about getting some training in. I don't know, I was still half asleep._'

"I guess I should wait around for him then, huh?" I sat down on the bench and pulled my shoes onto my feet.

'_We could go train,_' Espeon suggested. '_I can just tell Phantom where we are._'

"You can share thoughts this far away from him?" I asked, slightly surprised at the information. Espeon nodded, a small smile on her face. "Well," I slung my backpack onto my back and tightened the straps. "Let's go train."

Espeon leapt off the couch and hurried towards the door, I followed after her. I was staring down at the ground as we left the building, watching my feet walk. It was something I had always done. Espeon stopped just ahead of me and let out a hiss. "What's wrong?" I looked up at her.

"Good thing you don't walk very fast."

I quickly looked up, the voice plucking every last one of my nerves. "Sam!" I snapped as I looked up. She was clad in a very low-cut shirt and extremely short shorts. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you obviously," she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing at me.

I looked down at Espeon, who was staring daggers at my sister. "Why?"

"I have a proposition for you Rowan," she said. "It includes a battle, you interested?"

"Okay," I said slowly, wondering what she was up to.

'_You're not going to like it,_' Espeon hissed.

"The six Pokémon I have on me right now against the six you have on you," she said. "Battle it out, see who wins."

"Why though?"

"Frankly?" She inquired and I nodded. "I'm interested in Doug, and I want you out of the way."

"Wait, what?" My eyebrow leapt up onto my forehead. "We're fighting over Doug?"

"I could have him so quickly," she continued and I bit back a wretch. "There's just one little obstacle."

"What's that?" I asked, incredibly uninterested.

"You."

"Me?" Again, my eyebrow arched.

"He _ran _away from me to catch up to you in Celadon," she snapped at me, Espeon's giggle sounded in my head. "No man does that to me."

"He ran?" I tried to hide the excitement in my voice.

"So here is my offer," Sam ignored me and said. "You battle me in a six versus six battle, and if I lose then I'll leave you alone, I won't keep following you and unfortunately agree to let you keep Doug."

"Keep Doug?" I repeated. "He's not exactly mine."

"I know, because you're inept when it comes to men," Sam snapped. "How you ever managed to pique his interest, I'll never know."

"Yea, thanks Sam," I hissed.

"However," she said, glaring at me. "If I win, then I get to travel with Doug."

"You, me, and Doug?" I rolled my eyes. "That sounds too fun."

"No Rowan, you misunderstand," Sam shook her head, her hair twirling out with the movement. "I take Doug, you leave and continue on alone."

I pursed my lips and glanced down at Espeon. She was looking up at me. '_I won't deny that you have skilled Pokémon Rowan, but your sister has years of training on you._'

"And if I don't agree to the battle?" I asked.

"I'm going to keep interjecting myself between you and Doug until he comes to his senses and leaves you for me," Sam shrugged.

I glared at her. '_I don't think I have much of a choice here Espeon._'

'_Well then,'_ Espeon looked over at my sister, the fur along her spine bristled as she became incensed. '_Good luck._'

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Sam smiled brightly at the young man she had just charmed into being the referee of our battle. He glanced over at me and I offered him a half-smile, a gesture he didn't return. "Ready Rowan?"<p>

"Yea," I muttered.

"Go ahead," Sam called to the man standing off to the side. We had left the middle of Fuschia City and found a large opening in the path just outside of the city. The man Sam had convinced to referee for us had had a group of friends with him, they were now sitting on the grass just off the path, watching.

"This is a six versus six match between Samantha, what did you say the last name was again?" The man called over to my sister.

"Eden," she answered. "And you can call me Sam," she added with a quick wink in his direction.

"Right," he said, then cleared his throat. "This is a six versus six match between Sam Eden and Rowan Eden. The winner of this battle apparently wins a man, the loser, well, loses. I wish I had two, hot sisters fighting over me. Let this battle start!"

"Go, Flora!" My sister immediately tossed out a pokéball, which opened and a small, flower-like Pokémon appeared. I grabbed my Pokédex and held it out in front of me.

"Sunflora, the sun Pokémon," the device said. "As the hot season approaches, the petals on this Pokémon's face become more vivid and lively."

"I know my Pokémon are awesome Rowan, but are you going to do that for each Pokémon I send out?" My sister sneered as I put the Pokédex away.

I glared at her as I selected my own Pokémon. "Delibird, come on out."

"Cute!" My sister squealed as she stared at my Pokémon. "Flora, start out with a Sunny Day!"

Her Pokémon shrieked as the sun overhead suddenly strengthened and brightened. I squinted in the harsh light to better see the battle. "Delibird, Quick Attack!"

"Stop it with a Razor Leaf," Sam quickly countered as my Pokémon disappeared in a flash of red feathers. Her Sunflora quickly hurled several projectiles in my Pokémon's direction, knocking him out of his sprint. "You ready to use your super-powered Solarbeam?"

"No, no," I hissed. "That would be bad. Delibird, use Ice Beam!"

Delibird's beak opened and a streak of ice streamed across the path and into Sunflora. It knocked her over, causing her to tumble across the ground for several feet. "That would have worked if Sunny Day weren't in affect," Sam chuckled. "Flora, Solarbeam!"

The large blast of energy formed in front of Sunflora before tunneling towards my Pokémon. It hit him and pushed him off of his feet. There were scorch marks on the ground and on Delibird's stomach.

"Delibird, don't give up yet," I shouted as he pushed himself onto his feet. "Use Aurora Beam now."

Delibird's attack formed in a few seconds before he sent it streaking out in front of him. "Counter with another Solarbeam, while Sunny Day is still in effect!"

The two beams clashed and a small explosion occurred. Smoke instantly filled the space between Sam and I, I stood there hoping my Pokémon was alright. It took several moments for the area to clear, when it did I was relieved to find Delibird standing just in front of me. Unfortunately, Sam's Sunflora was still healthy too.

"Okay Delibird," I sighed. "I was hoping that this would be easy, but apparently not. Let's pull out the big guns now!"

"Oh stop with the speech," Sam hissed. "You're wasting time. Flora, use Absorb!"

"Blizzard, quick," I ordered.

Delibird raised his wings away from his sides as a cold wind began to whip around him. He easily summoned a large, and powerful snowstorm as Sunflora attempted to sap some of his health away. The cold however was too much for the plant, as she shivered and had to back away. Delibird's storm died down after a few moments.

"Now quick, Ice Beam," I hissed.

"Dodge Flora!" My sister shouted.

"Don't let her Delibird," I retorted, pointing at the small grass Pokémon scurrying across the path. Delibird released a barrage of ice particles, which slammed into Sunflora's side, knocking her to the ground. "Present!"

Delibird pulled a package from his feathers and dashed across the field. He set the box at Sunflora's feet before darting away. "Flora, get away from that thing!"

The package opened as Sunflora was fleeing the area. A sparkle slowly fell from her head to her feet. I swore to myself as my sister smiled. "Thanks Sis for the heals on my Pokémon."

I glanced down at Delibird, he merely gave an uninterested shrug. "You're a regular male," I muttered. "We need some serious damage, use another Blizzard!"

Delibird's wings flapped excitedly as another snowstorm brewed on a sunny day. The attacked whipped around Sam's Pokémon, causing her to look withered. "Oh dear, Flora, Absorb!"

"Ice Beam!"

Delibird's attack slammed into the flower, throwing it backwards and onto the ground. It collapsed against the ground, unconscious.

"Sam's Sunflora is unable to battle," the man called out. "This battle goes to Rowan's Delibird."

"You got lucky," my sister sighed, returning her Pokémon. "We'll see if you get so fortunate again."

"Just send out your next Pokémon Sam, you're not intimidating me," I muttered as I returned a very delighted Delibird.

"Hypnotic!" My sister threw out another pokéball. A Hypno appeared out in front of my sister, its pendulum swinging back and forth slightly.

"Houndoom," I quickly picked my dark Pokémon to go against the psychic type in front of me. "Go!"

"Hypnotic, use Future Sight."

"Faint Attack," I spat. Houndoom faded from sight and appeared moments later, slamming his snout into Sam's Pokémon. It fell to the ground from the attack.

"Use Confusion!"

"Crunch Houndoom," I shouted. If I used enough dark attacks in rapid succession, her Pokémon wouldn't stand a chance. Houndoom's teeth clamped down onto Hypno as Sam's Pokémon's eyes flashed and he sent out his own attack. Houndoom's jaw released and he stumbled away from the Hypno. Sure, the attack hadn't done much damage but it had successfully confused him. I muttered to myself as I watched my Pokémon bit his own leg and howled in pain.

Sam chuckled. "Oh, this will be too easy!"

"It will not," I snapped. "He'll snap out of it soon enough."

"He will not," Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "Hypnotic, use Hypnosis on the puppy!"

"Damn!" I shouted as Hypno's pendulum swung back and forth in front of Houndoom's face. He was watching it and his body slowly began to sway with the movement. After a moment, he dropped to the ground, asleep.

"Language Rowan, geez," my sister sighed. "Try and act somewhat like a lady."

"Right, one of us needs to have some morals," I retaliated.

'_I'm not sure what's more heated, the battle or your bickering,_' Espeon sighed.

"Hypnotic, use Poison Gas now," Sam said flippantly, waving her wrist as she spoke. I glared at her as her Pokémon blew a billowy, puff of poison into my sleeping Pokémon's face. Houndoom shuddered in his sleep, he had successfully been poisoned. "How about you use a," Sam tapped her fingers against her lips, deliberately taking her time. "Oh, I guess you can use Pound."

Hypno raised his fist and slammed it into my Pokémon's head, causing his jaw to slam hard into the ground.

"Now Headbutt," Sam pointed at my still sleeping Pokémon. I was beginning to grow furious.

Her Pokémon took a few steps back and lowered its head before running towards Houndoom, who was beginning to wake. As his eyes opened, Hypno slammed into his snout, causing him to roll onto his side.

"Houndoom," I shouted. "Try using Roar!" Houndoom's snout lifted off the ground and, as he glared at Sam's Pokémon, he let out a eardrum shattering wail. Hypno quickly ducked away from him and back across the field. "Flamethrower!"

Houndoom shakily stood before planting his feet and releasing a barrage of flames in Hypno's direction.

"Disable," I heard Sam shout over the crackle of Houndoom's fire attack.

Houndoom's attack ceased quickly and he coughed a few times, smoke curling out of his mouth. "Fine," I hissed to myself. "Faint Attack Houndoom."

He fixated his eyes on Hypno as he disappeared slowly from view. After a brief moment, he reappeared and slammed his body into Hypno's. "Crunch!"

Houndoom's jaw opened and he prepared to bite down, but his legs suddenly gave out and he fell to the ground. His entire body was quivering as the poison slowly drained his remaining energy.

I shook my head, the sight was depressing me. "Houndoom," my hand shout out in front of me, his pokéball in my hand. "Return."

"Rowan's Houndoom forfeits, this round goes to Sam's Hypno!" The boy said as Houndoom was sucking into his pokéball.

"Type advantage isn't everything, little sister," Sam chastised me as she returned her own Pokémon. "It definitely is not an instant way to win a battle."

"Oh shut up," I snapped.

"Want me to prove it further?" My sister laughed. "You can send out your Pokémon first."

I glanced down at my waist. "Ampharos," I tossed out a pokéball containing my electric Pokémon.

"Bazooka!" Sam sent out her own Pokémon as Ampharos appeared in front of me.

'_Bazooka?_' Espeon echoed as the Blastoise materialized just ahead of my sister.

"She always loved giving her Pokémon nicknames," I muttered. "She thinks it expresses creativity."

'_I think it expresses the need to barf,_' Espeon retorted and I chuckled slightly.

"I obviously have the type disadvantage," Sam said. "But I'll bet you I'll win this round," she added with a smile.

"Ampharos, Thunder Wave!" I ignored her and immediately ordered my Pokémon's paralyzing move.

Blastoise's crackled for a moment as the attack struck and successfully paralyzed him. "Oh dear," Sam said, but she was still smiling. "Whatever will I do?"

"Shut it Sam, just battle," I yelled. "Ampharos, Thunderbolt!"

"Bazooka, use Protect!"

A barrier quickly formed around Blastoise, sealing him up and not allowing Ampharos's attack to do any damage. I swore to myself. "Ampharos, Thunder Punch!"

Electricity danced across Ampharos's fist as she hurried down the path towards Sam's Pokémon.

"Withdraw," Sam told her Pokémon.

The water Pokémon quickly pulled himself into his shell, Ampharos's attack merely pounded into his shell, doing minimal damage. My hands clenched into fists, this battle was maddening. "Ready to lose now?" Sam laughed at me. "You see, battling is all amount skill yes, but it's also about-"

"Sam!" I screamed. "Knock it off!"

'_Did you know that your audience is rapidly building into a good-sized crowd?_' Espeon informed me as she looked around.

"I can't think about that right now Espeon," I muttered. "Ampharos, Thunder!"

"Wait!" Sam held her hand out. "Let me help you. Bazooka, Rain Dance!" A pounding rainstorm suddenly formed over the battle field at Sam's Pokémon's control. Ampharos's attack formed up in the clouds before landing a perfect hit on the Blastoise. "There, now you have one measly hit," Sam giggled behind her hand. "Now it's my turn!"

"Ampharos! Use Light Screen!"

A softly lit barrier formed around my Pokémon as she waved her paws in front of her body.

"Bazooka, Water Gun at her feet!"

"What?" I arched my eyebrow. I didn't even bother to tell my Pokémon to move, the weak water attack would do hardly any damage. "Are you aware of what you're doing Sam?" I snapped at my sister.

"Now Hydro Pump!"

The Blastoise aimed his cannons downward and drenched the ground around Ampharos before raising his hulking body and soaking my Pokémon. While it did little damage, it succeeded in making my Pokémon a mad, wet mess.

"Thunder!" I shouted, pointing at the water Pokémon. "End this Ampharos."

"She will," Sam chuckled. "Battling is about thinking everything through Rowan, which you don't do!"

"Stop schooling me Sam!" I snapped as Ampharos charged up her strongest electric attack in the Rain Dance clouds still overhead. "I don't need it!"

"Reflect," Sam smiled at me as she uttered a command to her Pokémon.

A quick, blue barrier formed in front of Blastoise. The Thunder attack hit it and bounced off, heading towards Ampharos. I wasn't worried at first, her body could absorb the electricity and discharge it into the ground. My breath instantly caught. Not only was she soaking wet, she was standing in a puddle.

"No!" I shouted as Ampharos's attack hit her. She dropped to the ground. Regardless of its power being halved, Ampharos could hardly lift herself off the ground.

"I think you do need to be schooled," my sister laughed and I glared at her. "Bazooka, finish it with Rapid Spin!"

Her Blastoise pulled itself into its shell and whipped across the ground, pummeling into Ampharos. She squeaked as she flipped over and landed in the mud on her stomach. "Skull Bash," Sam waved at my Pokémon.

The Blastoise withdrew from its shell and walked over to Ampharos. It lifted her head off the ground before slamming its own head into hers. Her head dropped to the ground, her eyes closed. I let my breath out as I stared at my unconscious Pokémon.

"Lesson complete," Sam crossed her arms over her chest as she smugly smiled at me. I glared at her as I returned Ampharos.

"Rowan's Ampharos is unable to battle, this match goes to Sam's Blastoise," the man shouted. An applause arose from the crowd surrounding us. I looked around for the first time, there were probably twenty or thirty people standing around us watching.

Sam curtsied at the applause and waved at the people. "Don't be too full of yourself," I muttered.

"Let's see," Sam smiled, returning her Pokémon finally. "That's two victories for me and only one for you."

"Shut up, I can still win this!" I snapped at her.

'_What happens if it's a tie?_' Espeon asked.

"We'll cross that bridge if we ever get there," I said to her.

'_You don't sound very confident Rowan,_' Espeon murmured, staring up at me.

"I'm not," I replied. "She took out two of my Pokémon like they were nothing."

'_You haven't used Typhlosion or me yet,_' Espeon muttered. '_She should be worried that you haven't pulled out the big guns yet._'

I shrugged. "I don't know Espeon, this might have been a stupid idea. I could just give up now."

'_Rowan,_' Espeon suddenly growled at me. '_Get it together, if you lose you don't just lose Doug. I lose Phantom._'

I stared at her a moment before looking over at Sam. She was turned around and waving at all the people in the crowd. She would occasionally blow kisses out and a mass of catcalls would arise from the crowd. "Sam," I snapped. "We gonna finish this or not?"

"You still want to?" She laughed. "Isn't it obvious that I'm going to wipe the floor with you?"

"We have three more battles," I retorted.

"Yes, and you would have to win all three to win this battle," she chuckled.

"I'm glad that you remember some level of math," I glared at her. "Now pick your next Pokémon."

She smiled before grabbing another pokéball. "Tails, go!"

A Ninetales appeared on the path just in front of her. I snatched up Vaporeon's ball and tossed it up into the air. He materialized on the ground in a sitting position. He calmly flicked his tail over his paws as he stared at Sam's Ninetales.

"Oh goody," Sam clapped excitedly and bounced slightly. "I get to beat you with a type disadvantage again!"

"Vaporeon, get ready," I hissed, glaring at my sister's Ninetales. "Start out with Water Pulse!"

"Ember," Sam replied.

"Hyrdro Pump," I instantly retaliated as Ninetales and Vaporeon's first attacks evaporated in a puff of smoke. Vaporeon leapt forward and spewed a large blast of water towards the fire Pokémon. The attack drenched Sam's Pokémon and to my surprise, she started to pant from exhaustion as the attack ended.

"You might get lucky this round again," Sam chuckled. "No matter, I can still beat you. I haven't even used my best Pokémon yet."

'_Surprise, surprise,_' Espeon hissed. '_Neither has Rowan._'

"Vaporeon, use Water Pulse again," I shouted to my Pokémon, who immediately reacted, dousing Ninetales with another deluge of water rings. The rings fell over Ninetales, who shook her head as the attack pushed her back. I stared at the Pokémon, wondering if Water Pulse had confused her.

"Tails, use Fire Spin," my sister ordered, waving to Vaporeon sitting calmly down the path from her Pokémon. The Ninetales barked, glaring at Vaporeon as her tails whipped angrily behind her. She suddenly glanced over her shoulder, her attention on her tails. She suddenly whirled around, nipping at her tails as she ran in a circle. "No!" My sister shouted. "How are you so lucky!"

"Vaporeon, used Hydro Pump now! Quick!" I was fighting the urge to jump and down as I screamed my command.

'_Relax Rowan,_' Espeon chuckled, looking up at me. '_If you pop a blood vessel in your brain, you can't finish this battle._'

Vaporeon's torrent of water slammed into Nintales. The attack was so powerful, his attack picked Ninetales up and threw her into my sister. Vaporeon's attack ceased and he let out a sharp snort out his nose, there was a small smile across his face.

'_Good shot,_' Espeon giggled.

"Right in the kisser," I agreed as Sam shoved her still confused Pokémon off her and struggled to stand up gracefully.

"What the heck is your problem!" She planted her hands on her hips as she glared at me. "You're not suppose to tell your Pokémon to attack me!"

"He didn't," I shrugged before pointing at her Ninetales on the ground. She was laying against the ground, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she struggled to breath through her fatigue. "I think your Pokémon is pooped."

"Ninetales, return," my sister glared at me as she called her Pokémon back into its pokéball.

"Sam's Ninetales forfeits this round, Rowan's Vaporeon wins!" The man off to the side shouted as I returned my Pokémon. I tried to hide my pleased smile, but it was difficult since I had made my sister eat her vicious words.

"You still need two more victories Sis," Sam said before laughing. "I don't believe that will happen. You now have to face my two best trained Pokémon, there's only a few trainers who have beat them. And let me tell you, they were much better trainers than you."

"Send 'em out Sam," I hissed. "My Pokémon can take them on easily."

"Blossom!" Sam shouted as she snatched up another pokéball and tossed it up into the air. "Let's go!"

The ball opened in midair and the red beam shot down to the ground where a large Pokémon materialized. I couldn't help but to smile as Sam's starter Pokémon stared down at me. Sam had had this Meganium for years.

"Typhlosion!" I threw out my own starter Pokémon. "Go!"

He emerged from his pokéball just in front of me and released a loud roar. The crowd, which had grown to nearly fifty people, shouted, catcalled, and howled as my Pokémon's entrance riled them up.

'_I think he's the favorite to win this one,_' Espeon chuckled as she glanced around. '_Make this battle count Rowan._'

"I plan to," I murmured as I glared at my sister, she seemed mostly unaffected by Typhlosion's bellow. Of course Sam, like me, had always been one to hide her emotions behind a collected façade. "Typhlosion, start out with Swift!" I wanted to see how Sam was going to react before I ordered his best attacks.

"Blossom, use Reflect," she instantly shouted. I was relieved that I hadn't wasted one of Typhlosion's better attacks, only for it to have been stymied and returned to him. Typhlosion grunted as his own projectiles pummeled into him, but he didn't seem too heavily hurt. "Now use Poison Powder!"

"Ember!" I shouted.

Typhlosion quickly spat out a small burst of fire, which enveloped Meganium's poisoned dust. The burnt particles harmlessly fell to the ground in the middle of the path.

"Well that's cheap," Sam hissed. "You afraid your Pokémon can't handle the effects of poison."

"All's fair in love and war Sam," I muttered.

"Don't try and be philosophical Rowan, you're not intelligent enough," she retorted. "Blossom, Body Slam!"

The grass Pokémon pawed the ground before charging down the path towards Typhlosion. "Use Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion planted his feet and released a barrage of flames out towards the stampeding Meganium. "Dodge!" Sam cried out, sounding panicked for a moment. While her Pokémon did break its charge and attempt to leap out of the way, Typhlosion turned his head and his attack followed after the grass Pokémon. The strong fire slammed into the side of Meganium's body and pushed her to the ground, where Typhlosion continued to bombard her with flames. After several tense moments, his attack ceased and he stepped back towards me. Meganium lay shuddering on the ground, burns covering her body.

Typhlosion let a puff of smoke curl out his nostril's as he stared at Sam's down Pokémon. '_He feels incredibly protective of you,_' Espeon informed me. '_I don't think he'll let you down._'

"He never has," I replied as I stared at my fire Pokémon.

"Blossom, Synthesis," Sam hurriedly ordered, staring at my Pokémon.

"Let her," I muttered. "That way she can sob when we disintegrate all the health Meganium heals."

'_How cruel,_' Espeon commented. '_I love it._'

As Meganium successfully healed herself, she was able to stand up and return Typhlosion's death glare. "Nice Sis," Sam said now. "I'll give you that much, but why a fire Pokémon? I thought you hated fire Pokémon."

"It's a moot point Sam and irrelevant at the moment," I replied.

"Oh that's right," Sam said. "You don't hate fire Pokémon, you're just terrified of them."

"No, I'm not," I sighed.

"Don't tell me you forgot about your idiotic run in with Dad's Charizard?" Sam called out to me. "Who, besides a moron, grabs onto the tail of a fire Pokémon?"

"Are they sisters?" Someone in the crowd behind me asked.

"Yea, they're battling over some guy apparently," another person answered.

"The blonde one is winning," a third voice chimed in.

"Wow, talk about family drama," the first voice spoke again.

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel," I hissed, ignoring Sam's quips and jumping back into the battle. My best retort would be another victory.

Typhlosion dropped to all fours and fire danced around his body as his collar blazed. "Blossom, Poison Powder when he gets close."

'_She's telling her weakened _grass_ Pokémon to take a direct hit from a strong _fire_ Pokémon?_' Espeon asked, the tone of her voice incredulous.

Typhlosion ripped across the field, dirt tearing up from his claws. He slammed into Meganium, pushing her to the ground. "Now Quick Attack away," I quickly shouted as Meganium still lay on the ground, trying to recover from the blow.

"Poison Powder Blossom! Poison Powder!" My sister was screaming as Typhlosion dashed away in a flash of fire.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!"

"No!"

Meganium hadn't even stood yet before another strong fire attack pummeled into her, sending her onto her back.

"Okay Blossom," my sister hissed, glaring over at me. "I know you still have some juice left! Start charging for a Solarbeam, and make it count!"

"Sam, I gotta a question," I smiled as her Pokémon struggled to stand.

"Can you forfeit? Sure," she retorted, her eyes daggers.

"How can she charge for Solarbeam if there's no sun?" I laughed. "Typhlosion, Smokescreen!"

Smoke erupted from Typhlosion's mouth, which quickly covered the entire battling area. "Well great Rowan, now we can't even see are Pokémon!"

"Typhlosion! Flamethrower!"

"Blossom! Dodge! Run!" I heard my sister wail.

'_I like not being able to see her,_' Espeon chuckled.

Meganium screeched as the smoke lit up with Typhlosion's attack. "Get out of the smoke Blossom!" My sister screamed. "Synthesis!"

"Smokescreen again Typhlosion!" I ordered quickly.

The smoke became more dense as Typhlosion's instantly reacted to my command. "Now Flame Wheel!"

I could see where my Pokémon stood in the smoke as the flames lit up around his body. He dashed through the smoke and the fire that was circling him emphasized the attack in the fog. "Now Flamethrower!" While Typhlosion was still standing over Meganium, he released a explosion of flames into the grass Pokémon. Another loud wail filtered out of the smoke from Sam's Pokémon. "No!" My sister was still shrieking across the path from me.

The smoke began to rise and as it did, I could clearly see Typhlosion standing over the crumbled, unconscious form of Sam's beloved Blossom. I smiled to myself as I looked up at Sam, I was now one victory ahead.

Typhlosion released a loud roar as the smoke completely cleared, the pride obvious in his stature and his cry. The people standing around us instantly erupted into a loud applause. "I knew she would win!" A voice said from behind me.

"Sam's Meganium is unable to battle, this match goes to Typhlosion!" Our referee shouted over the cheers of the audience.

'_Just one battle left._'

"While I'm disappointed," my sister hissed as she returned her Pokémon. Typhlosion released a wisp of smoke before walking over to me and standing beside me. "I saved the best for last."

"Good thing I did too," I murmured to myself.

"If this is a tie Rowan, we have a rematch," she informed me. "And I have a lot more Pokémon in my storage and they're just as strong as these."

"Then I guess this can't be a tie, can it?" I hissed as I glared at her.

"That would mean you have to win," Sam immediately started to laugh. "And I know that's not possible."

"Believe it Sister," I retorted.

"Ms. Dreavus," Sam threw a pokéball out onto the ground in front of her. "Let's finish this quick."

"Ready?" I glanced down at Espeon.

'_To mop the floor with her?_' Espeon chuckled. '_Hell yes._'

"Luma!" I shouted, pointing out at the ghost Pokémon that had formed just ahead of me. "Go!"

Espeon leapt away from me and onto the path, where she crouched and growled at the ghost Pokémon Misdreavus. I knew that Espeon could easily handle ghost Pokémon, but I had never seen this particular kind before.

'_Ready Rowan, the Psychic?_' Espeon asked me, I could hear the smile in her voice.

'_Is that a hint?_' I asked in return.

'_It is,_' Espeon chuckled. '_Your sister won't know what hit her!_'

I smiled as I looked over at Sam. I took a deep breath and slowly closed my eyes. "What are you doing?" My sister hissed.

I flicked my eyes open, glaring at her. '_Espeon, Confusion._'

Espeon bounded several feet forward before thrusting her head up. The jewel on her forehead lit up and Espeon called out, psychic waves of energy crashing towards Misdreavus. "Ms. Dreavus! Watch out!"

The attack slammed into the ghost Pokémon, causing it to drop towards the ground slightly. It shook its head, its eyes narrowing on Espeon. Sure, Espeon hadn't confused it, but she did quite a bit of damage.

"Ms. Dreavus, use Confuse Ray!"

'_Dodge, and use Psybeam._'

Espeon gracefully leapt out of the way of the bright, light particle and over to the side slightly. Her tails twitched as the gem on her head flashed and beams of translucent light billowed towards the ghost.

"Holy Miltank!" My sister shouted. "What is your Pokémon doing? Attacking with no commands? Can't you control her!"

"Oh my Mew!" Someone shrieked behind me softly. "I watched this girl battle the Elite Four! She's Rowan the Psychic!"

I smiled to myself, my reputation preceded me. '_Use Psychic._'

Espeon's eyes narrowed as the blue aura surrounded Sam's Pokémon. The ghost froze, except for its facial expression, which twisted into one of pain. At Espeon's control, the ghost flew up into the air and slammed into the ground, after which Espeon released her hold.

"Ms. Dreavus, Pain Split!"

Misdreavus slowly fluttered up off the ground. It held its small little hands up in front of it and started manipulating two spheres of energy, one was a dark purple and the other a light purple. As the two melded into one orb, Misdreavus yanked the energy ball into two pieces again. Espeon winced as she was pulled down to the ground.

I arched my eyebrow, unsure of what had actually just happened.

'_She gave me half of the damage I have done to her and took some of my health,_' Espeon informed me. '_Mew, that hurt._'

'_Morning Sun._'

Espeon sat down and glanced upwards. The sun's rays strengthened and fell onto Espeon's skin. There, they danced across her body for several moments as Espeon's body glowed. As the sun faded, Espeon stood, her health restored. '_I love that move,_' Espeon chuckled.

'_Psybeam again,_' I quickly thought, glaring at my sister. Sam still seemed a bit confused as she watched my Pokémon run towards her Pokémon, sending her psychic attack directly into Misdreavus's face.

"Perish Song Ms. Dreavus," Sam shouted. "If I can't win this, neither can you!" She spat at me.

'_We only have a few minutes to end this,_' Espeon hurriedly thought, glancing over her shoulder at me.

'_What happens then?_' I asked.

'_We both faint,_' Espeon murmured.

'_We can't let that happen,_' I hissed in my mind. '_Let's finish this then, Psychic,_' I nodded to Espeon.

Espeon whirled back around and an aura immediately formed around Sam's Pokémon. Misdreavus was pulled towards Espeon before being contorted into an obviously uncomfortable position. Espeon's eyes flashed with anger as the position contorted even further and Misdreavus let out a wail of pain.

'_Psybeam, quick!_'

The aura disappeared and Misdreavus went crashing into the ground. As she slammed into the ground, she was pushed backwards as Espeon's attack struck her. The ghost remained laying on the ground, I was holding my breath as it seemed the crowd was doing too. Several minutes passed, I glanced at Espeon. She didn't seem any worse for the wear, Perish Song hadn't taken effect yet.

"Ms. Dreavus!" Sam shouted, her hands were clenched in tight fists. "Get up! This wannabe trainer and Pokémon cannot beat you that easily! Get up!"

Espeon turned and trotted over to me as I dropped to my knees and hugged her against me. Her tongue met my cheek. "I hope I didn't disappoint," I whispered.

'_Not me, you didn't,_' Espeon replied, nuzzling her cheek against mine now. Typhlosion released a happy and victorious roar as he stood over Espeon and I. I glanced up at him smiling. I had battled twelve gym leaders, four Elite Four members and countless amounts of Pokémon trainers, but I had never felt as triumphant as I did now. My sister had several years of training on me and I had beat her.

"That was impressive," I shot to my feet and whirled around as I heard a familiar voice. I found Doug standing behind me, pushing through the crowd.

"Sam's Misdreavus is unable to battle, Rowan's Espeon wins," the man was shouting over the crowd. "I guess this means that Rowan comes out on top."

"No!" My sister wailed further behind me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Is this the guy you two were fighting over?" The young man who had refereed appeared next to me, looking up at Doug. "Dude, you are so lucky. How'd you get these two hotties to fight over ya?"

Doug's eyebrow arched as he looked from the man to me. I could feel heat spreading across both of my cheeks. "I was doing it to prove I was better than Sam, she was doing it to win you," I quickly explained.

"I'm sure that's what it is," a smile was tugging at the corners of Doug's mouth.

"Dougie!" Sam ran up next to me, giving me a sharp push backwards. I managed to trip over my own feet and fall to the ground.

"Ow," I hissed as I wiped the dirt from the palms of my hands. Typhlosion walked over to me and after putting his paws under my arms, lifted me to my feet. "Thanks," I muttered, brushing my butt off.

"I told her that I didn't want to fight over you, that we should just let you decide, but she was so persistent!" I heard my sister say, it sounded as though she were crying.

'_She's quite the little actress,_' Espeon hissed. Doug's Umbreon stood next to her as they both glared up at my sister.

"Sam," I muttered, stroking Espeon's head. My sister whipped around, there were tears running down her cheeks as she glared at me. "Grow up," I hissed and her eyes narrowed in anger. "If it's really that big of a deal to you, then just go ahead and follow after Doug like a sick, little Growlithe. I don't care, I spent almost fifteen years ignoring you."

The crowd was beginning to disperse as Sam slowly turned around to give me the full intensity of her irate stare. I shrugged my shoulders. "It's fine, I don't need constant attention or a permanent partner."

I could see Doug's facial expression out of the corner of my eye, he seemed a little shocked. "So take him, do whatever you want with him," I continued. "He's merely my friend, what do I care what he gets into?"

"Stop trying to act so superior," Sam took several steps towards me before reaching out and slapping me across the face.

"Samantha!" I heard Doug bark.

I held my hand up as I pressed my other hand against my face. "She's always been a sore loser Doug," I laughed. "It's one of her less endearing qualities."

'_Rowan, you're a genius,_' Espeon's laughter twittered in my mind. '_You know exactly what cards to play to make your sister look like an idiot._'

"So," I offered both Doug and my sister a smile as I dropped my hand away from my cheek. "I hope you two have fun doing whatever it is that you're going to do. Doug, maybe I'll run into you again in Lavender or Cerulean. Sam, I hope I never see you again."

I waved over my shoulder for Typhlosion and Espeon to follow me. "Come on you two," I called as I headed past Sam and Doug and down the path towards the docks that would lead to Lavender Town.

"Good riddance Rowan!" I heard my sister shout over my shoulder.

"Doug," I heard Phantom's deep voice now. I stopped and looked behind me, both Espeon and Phantom were standing in front of Doug. "I've had a lot of great times with you, but my heart belongs to Luma. I'm going with Rowan."

Doug was staring down at his Pokémon before he slowly looked up at me. I shrugged. "I'm sorry, but what can you do? Young love."

He didn't say anything in response as Espeon and Phantom trotted over to me. "Let's go Rowan, I've always wanted to see Lavender," Phantom said.

"Bye," I waved and smiled to Doug. I shot my sister an abhorred look before turning back around and heading down the path, away from Sam and Doug. I felt surprisingly happy.

* * *

><p>'<em>Brilliant, simply brilliant,<em>' Espeon chuckled. '_How did you know that he would react that way?_'

"What way?" I asked as I glanced down at Espeon.

'_Doug,_' she replied. '_He's about to come up behind us, you know? He's been following us for awhile now, he's just trying to figure out what to say._'

"Oh," I chuckled to myself. "I don't know if I should say."

'_Tell me!_' Espeon laughed.

"Well, that's how my sister always got the boys to chase after her," I replied with a smile. "It always worked for her, so I thought I'd give it a try."

'_It worked wonders,_' Espeon replied. '_Here he comes now._'

I fought the urge to look over my shoulder to see if Espeon were right. I continued to stare straight ahead, Espeon and Umbreon walking along side. I had returned Typhlosion just after leaving my sister and Doug.

"Rowan?"

I eagerly whipped around when I heard Doug call my name. "Oh, hello," I tried my hardest to sound surprised.

"Your sister is a real piece of work," he muttered.

"Regardless," I shrugged as I turned back around and continued to walk down the path. "She's an attractive piece of work."

Doug was silent, I was amazed he hadn't agreed with me. '_I won't tell you his exact thoughts,_' Espeon said and I glanced over at her. '_But he doesn't agree with you._'

"Where is she anyways?" I glanced over past Doug and back down the road.

"I don't know," Doug shrugged. "She decided to go back to Celadon I guess."

"Why didn't you go with her?" I asked, looking up at him now.

"You're the one that is traveling around Kanto, fighting gym leaders," Doug answered and I nodded. That hadn't really been the answer I had wanted.

'_It wasn't really the answer he wanted to give,_' Espeon chuckled.

"Well then," I smiled up at him. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," he muttered.

I smiled again before concentrating on the path ahead of me. I was so confused about Doug and his emotions, if I didn't have Espeon to read his thoughts and translate his actions, I would be completely lost.

"Hey Rowan?"

"Yes?"

"You know, I've had a lot of chicks that have been attracted to me," Doug said and I glanced up at him, arching my eyebrow.

"Why am I interested in this bit of information?" I asked him.

He slowly looked over at me, a small smile on his lips. "Because," he said. "I've never had two of them fight over me."

I rolled my eyes as I looked away. "Try not to let it stroke your ego too much."

"Oh, it already has."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Forty-Four: For those of you who love battles, this is your chapter!<p>

I had Rowan's sister say Holy Miltank for two reasons: One, because Rowan says Holy Murkrow, so Sam's not allowed. Two, we say Holy Cow, so that's the Pokémon Equivalent! XD

By the way, when typing up this monster battle scene, I kept wanting to type Ashley. It was annoying.

Holy Cow! Over one hundred reviews from you lovely people! :D That's amazing, this is the first story that I've ever written that has gotten over one hundred reviews! You guys make me feel so great! So thank you to: The Darkness Is Alive, flyingshuiken, paulinaghost (x3), WarriorGoddessxxx, and psykokwak54 (x3). Oh, and welcome back psykok, I missed ya! :D

Review/comment and subscribe! :D


	45. Chapter 45: Learn To Fish

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Five:<p>

Learn To Fish.

I sat up just as Doug was dousing the small fire we had made the night before. He smiled at me as I looked up at him. "Good morning," he said to me and I gave a tired wave. "How'd you sleep?"

"On a rock," I answered as I lifted the blanket I had slept on and found the culprit. I rubbed the sore spot on my back as I tossed the pebble away from me.

"We've got the docks just ahead of us," Doug said as he tossed his backpack onto his back. "I can smell the salt water."

"That would explain the breeze," I answered as I slowly stood and stretched my arms up over my head. I dropped my arms and pulled my shirt down, as it had lifted when I stretched. I glanced over at Doug and found him staring at me. "What?"

"I have a question," he said.

"I have an answer," I replied as I picked my stuff up and shoved it into my backpack. I heaved the bag onto my back before following him back onto the path. Espeon and Umbreon leapt out of the brush behind me.

"When you were battling your sister," he began.

"How much of that did you see?" I asked, arching my eyebrow.

"I'm the one asking the question," Doug sighed.

"Oh, sorry."

"I saw from the middle of Vaporeon's battle to the end," Doug answered and I nodded in understanding. "But anyways, your sister said something about you being terrified of fire Pokémon."

"Yea," I agreed.

"Is that true?"

"Partially," I shrugged. "Like I said, it was just with my father's Charizard."

"Did what she say actually happen?"

"That I stupidly played with its tail? Yea," I nodded again. "It was shiny, I wanted to touch it."

"So you did?"

"Well, I hugged it," I clarified what I had actually done.

"Oh," Doug said, obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

"You can laugh," I said. "I was only four at the time, I was an idiotic child."

"And apparently a pudgy one," Doug added.

"Do you remember everything my sister said?" I asked with a heavy sigh.

"Just as well as I remember everything you say," he answered. "But on top of that, I was shown some pictures of you as a kid."

"When?" I arched my eyebrow as I glanced up at him.

"In the restaurant in Celadon," Doug answered. "Your sister kept talking about your childhood and your mom pulled pictures out of her purse."

"Oh joy," I muttered. "Was I naked in them?"

"No, I think your mom would make sure I didn't see those," Doug chuckled. "You were a little pudgy."

"Thanks Doug."

"Cute though," he added.

I glanced up at him, he was staring ahead of us. I pursed my lips as I looked away from him and down the path. Ahead, I could see a curve in the road and I could hear the sound of rushing water.

'_I love when you guys have moments,_' Espeon laughed and I looked down at her. '_They're always so precious._'

* * *

><p>The docks to Lavender Town had to be one of my favorite places. I loved the smell of the salt water, and the feeling of the ocean breeze in my face and hair. It was so calming.<p>

"If I get splattered with water one more freaking time!"

Even with Doug there.

I glanced over at him as he held his shirt up off his stomach to look at the small droplets of water. "Are you going to melt?" I asked him and he quickly glared at me. "Or are you secretly a fire Pokémon?"

"I'm going to throw you in the water," Doug spat.

"Cranky, cranky," I muttered as I walked ahead of Doug. "It's good to have you back completely Doug. Your sweetness was getting on my nerves."

"What sweetness?" Doug asked as another wave crashed against the dock. "Damn all this water!"

"Making up for making me feel like crap when you were with my sister," I replied. "Maybe we should get you a parasol?"

Doug glared at me. "I'm not making up for anything."

"I'll bet you can even get an umbrella with a floral design," I smiled at him.

"You're asking for it Rowan," Doug muttered.

"Oh dear, I'm so scared," I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. Doug took a few long strides over to me and scooped me up. He walked over to the side of pier and hoisted me up over the balustrade. "Douglas Evergreen!" I wailed. "You put me down right this instant!"

"You sure about that?" There was a unabashed smile playing across Doug's features as he stared at me.

"On dry land Doug! On dry land!"

"I don't think I will," Doug shrugged, his hold on me slipping ever so slightly.

"Doug!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, scrambling to find something to grab onto so that if he did decide to drop me, I could hopefully save myself.

"Hey!"

There was a voice off to our rights. Doug lifted me over the banister and set me back down on the dock as we both looked in that direction. There was a young man running towards us, a handled box in one hand and a fishing pole in the other.

"Is everything okay here?" He asked, looking down at me. "Is this man harassing you, ma'am?"

"I don't think I'm old enough to be a ma'am," I answered.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The man turned towards Doug now and yelled at him.

"I'm the Champion of Kanto and Johto," Doug shrugged his shoulders as he answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm a man who respects women," the man spat before he turned back to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I shrugged.

'_Rowan,_' Espeon said and I looked down at her. '_I think you have a love interest here._'

I arched my eyebrow as I slowly looked up at the fisherman. He was young, with unruly, blonde hair that he had attempted to cover with a hat. I pursed my lips as I glanced over at Doug from the corner of my eye.

"Are you sure?" The man pressed.

"Yea, my friend and I were just heading to Lavender," I waved over at Doug. "I was giving him a hard time so he was getting even."

"No man should treat a lady that way," the man glared at Doug.

I glanced upwards as Doug rolled his eyes as he looked away from the young fisherman. "It's fine, really," I said. "It's just Doug's way of being," I paused as I thought of an appropriate word. "Friendly?"

"That's not how I show my amicability," the fisherman said.

'_Ask him how he does,_' Espeon advised me.

"How do you?" I asked.

The man smiled at me. "By teaching someone how to fish."

'_What did you just get me into?_' I threw a look down at Espeon, she was smiling up at me.

'_You said you still wanted to make Doug jealous, I'm helping,_' Espeon answered as she looked over at Doug. '_In fact, he's already jealous._'

I glanced at Doug, his facial expression was as blank as ever. I pursed my lips and looked at the fisherman. "What's your name?" I asked.

He quickly pulled his hat off his head. "Tom."

I smiled at him. "Well Tom, I'm Rowan," I said to him with the same smile. "And I would love to learn to fish."

* * *

><p>Espeon glanced up at Doug. He was sitting on a bench across from where Rowan and Tom the fisherman were attempting to cast out a line. Espeon stared at them a moment, Rowan had been nothing but smiles since she and Tom had started to 'fish', if it could be called such. Espeon knew it was because Rowan thought it was hysterically funny that she kept messing up so badly. Doug, however, did not know that.<p>

Espeon looked up at Doug again. Sure, his face was calm, but the veins in his neck were bulging out from him clenching his jaw for so long.

'_Can you fish?_' Espeon asked, looking up at Doug. He looked over at her before shaking his head, the hair hanging in his eyes swishing with the movement.

"No, it's not a hobby I was ever interested in," he answered as he quickly looked back over at Rowan. She was laughing as in her attempt to cast the line, she managed to get the hook in Tom's pant leg. "It doesn't take a lot of skill."

'_Unless you're Rowan,_' Espeon chuckled.

"Yea, but she's got this _Tom_ character to help her," Doug spat, his eyes staring daggers into Tom's back.

If looks could kill, Espeon thought to herself. '_You don't sound happy Doug,_' Espeon muttered.

"I'm fine," he hissed.

'_That's believable,'_ Espeon sighed as she slowly laid down. Next to her, Phantom was already asleep in the bright sunlight.

"Yea, well," Doug muttered, glaring across the dock still. "I guess I don't appreciate her always taking such a liking to random strangers."

'_Who would you rather her take a liking to?_'

Doug looked down at Espeon quickly. "That's not what I meant," he quickly said. "I just meant that it's not always safe for her to do."

Espeon stared up at him quietly for several moments. '_Oh,_' she finally replied.

Doug's eyes narrowed as he stared at the psychic Pokémon. "Whatever you're thinking is wrong," he hissed.

'_You don't view Rowan as your younger sister that you have to protect?_' Espeon asked. '_What do you view her as then?_'

"No," Doug quickly shook his head. "That's exactly what I view her as. My little sister that really needs to think about what she's doing because she probably doesn't realize how many guys find her attractive."

'_Like this guy._'

"Right," Doug nodded.

'_And the guy in Celadon,_' Espeon said.

"That one too," Doug agreed.

'_And you?_'

"Yes," Doug answered without thinking, then quickly shook his head. "No! Not me."

'_Oh, sorry,_' Espeon smiled at him. '_Do you really blame her for being so naïve though?_'

"Yes I do," Doug muttered.

'_Really? Why?_'

"She's almost seventeen, she ought to know that she's a young, and attractive woman to most people," Doug answered.

'_But she's lived in Sam's shadow her entire life,_' Espeon reminded him. '_How would you feel if you had been compared to that for your entire life?_'

Doug looked down at Espeon, his eyes narrowing. She was up to something. "Rowan's got just as many great traits as her sister does, certain guys like certain things."

'_So you like busty blondes with a slightly sadistic side?_' Espeon asked and Doug winced at the words, he'd walked right into that one.

"No," Doug muttered.

'_Really? I never would have guessed that with the way you acted around Samantha Eden,_' Espeon murmured as she laid her head down and closed her eyes.

"Hey," Doug spat. "I did what did not because I was attracted to her, but because I wanted Rowan to know what it felt like."

'_What what felt like?_' Espeon's head shot up and she stared at Doug. Doug's mouth opened and he was about to respond when Espeon injected herself. '_Actually Doug, you don't need to tell me._'

"I don't?"

Espeon shook her head before laying it back down on her paws. '_You need to tell Rowan, she's the one you hurt with your stupidity._'

Doug looked away from Rowan's Pokémon and over to Rowan herself. She had successfully gotten the line to sail out into the water and she was now holding onto the rod and bouncing impatiently on the balls of her feet as she waited for a bite. Doug slowly let his breath out, he hated when Pokémon were right.

* * *

><p>I could hear Doug hissing quietly behind me. He had grown silent now and I struggled against the impulse to turn around and see why. Given that it had sounded like he was having a conversation with someone, I could only assume Espeon was talking to him. I hadn't heard Phantom's voice.<p>

"Here," Tom's arms wrapped around me as he clasped his hands onto the rod. "Pull back slightly."

I did as I was told, completely unaware of what I was actually doing. It had taken me awhile just to get the sinker out into the water. "How do I know when something bites?" I asked him.

"Oh believe me," Tom chuckled. "You'll know."

"What if it's a Gyarados?" I shivered at the thought.

The fisherman laughed, his arms tightened around me. "Are you scared of Gyarados?"

I became aware of how close Tom was and I began to feel slightly uncomfortable, especially with him touching me so much. "Actually," I murmured quietly, "I'm terrified of them."

"Well don't worry, they're very uncommon in this area," he said. "The likelihood of you catching one is very slim."

"Yea, you say that but watch," I replied. "I'll be the one to catch one of the derned things."

"Don't worry," his arms again tightened around me. "I'll keep you safe."

"Well, I think my Pokémon can do that," I glanced over my shoulder and said to him. "I luckily have an electric Pokémon on me at the moment."

"Oh," his arms thankfully loosened this time, instead of tightening. "Well that works too I suppose."

The rod in my hand was suddenly tugged slightly. "Tom!" I shrieked. "It's moving!"

"You've got a bite!" He said excitedly. "Now you just need to take the rod and slowly reel in the line and pull up at the same time."

"I can't!" I wailed. "You do it!"

I ducked under Tom's arms as I released the rod and stood with my hands over my mouth. Tom expertly heaved the rod towards himself as he reeled in the line. After several tense moments, the end of the line broke from the water, and there was a small, blue Pokémon connected to the end of it.

I leaned over the railing as it was pulled upwards towards Tom. Tom grabbed the Pokémon as soon as it was close enough and looked over at me. "You know what it is?" He asked with a smile.

Espeon padded over to me to look at the little water Pokémon. '_A Horsea,_' she answered for me.

"A Horsea," I repeated her answer as I stepped closer. I took a better look at the water Pokémon and immediately decided that it wasn't at all scary, like I had feared it'd been. "And it's adorable!"

Tom laughed as he detached the now frightened Pokémon from the line. He held it out to me. "I've never caught one before, but you can have it."

"Really?" I smiled brightly as I reached out and took the little Pokémon. "Thanks!" I held it close to my face. "Hello Sweetie," I cooed softly. The Horsea stared at me for several moments before wiggling in my hands and letting out small cry. I looked down at Espeon. "Is it happy or scared?"

'_Happy,_' Espeon smiled at me.

"Aww!" I said softly as I pulled the Horsea tight against my chest. "What a sweet little Pokémon."

'_Apparently it was being chased by a Seaking,_' Espeon told me.

"What a big mean Pokémon," I murmured as I tightened my grasp on the Pokémon. "I'm glad I caught you instead of the Seaking!"

The Horsea let out a happy squeal, its eyes narrowing into a happy, little smile.

Tom laughed and I looked up at him. "It likes you," he smiled at me. "I hope you like it."

I flashed a bright smile in return. "I do, I love it," I replied.

"Good, you'll think of me whenever you use it," he said.

I stepped towards him and planted a very quick peck on his cheek. "Thanks so much," I said as I stepped away from him.

'_Heehee, Doug is fuming,_' Espeon chuckled and I glanced over at Doug. He was glaring at me. I smiled at him.

"Look!" I called, holding out the Horsea. "Isn't she cute?"

"Freaking precious," Doug stood up and walked towards me. "Can we go now?" Horsea looked up at Doug before making a snorting sound. After a moment, she spat out a black blob of ink on Doug's shirt and let out a shrill honking noise. "Are you kidding me?" Doug shouted as he looked down at his now ink-stained shirt.

"Oops," I giggled. "I guess she doesn't like you."

Doug looked up at me, his face purpling as he became more enraged.

"Well," I smiled. "Let's get to Lavender!"

"It was great meeting you," Tom stepped up to me, holding out a small piece of folded paper. "Here, it's my number. If you ever want to get together, just give me a ring."

I smiled at him as I took the number and slipped it into the back pocket of my jeans. "Thanks Tom, for everything."

I waved as Doug and I headed down the pier away from the fisherman and towards Lavender Town. I could feel Doug's stare on me and as I looked up at him, he raised his eyes from the little Horsea and to my face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Mad about my shirt," he answered.

"I'm sorry, maybe we can buy something at the mart in Lavender to get the stain out," I offered as a suggestion.

"Maybe," he agreed.

I pursed my lips as Horsea released a small happy squeak. "Ever fished before?"

"Nope," he answered.

"Oh."

"Not my preferred way of catching Pokémon," Doug added, looking down at the Horsea again.

"Fair enough," I nodded. "I don't think I'll ever do it again, it's too nerve-wracking."

We walked silently for several moments, Doug staring at me as I tickled the Horsea's stomach. Doug cleared his throat and I looked up at him. "You're pretty taken with that thing," he muttered.

"Well she's cute," I laughed.

"Oh."

"Granted, she's not psychic," I said, then shrugged. I looked up at Doug's face and smiled. "You win some, you lose some."

"I guess so," he agreed.

'_Aww,_' Espeon cooed from behind me and I looked back at her.

'_What?_' I thought.

She smiled brightly up at me. '_I won't tell you, I want it to be a surprise._'

I arched my eyebrow and looked from her up to Doug, his eyes were fixated on the path ahead of us.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Forty-Five: Any guesses what Doug might do?<p>

As a waiver for myself…I have no idea how to fish. That's why for the better part of the fishing part it was in 3rd Person POV. XD So if I just completely made a fool of myself during this chapter, I'm sorry. I'm a derp. (:

:D :D :D Thanks to all of the lovely reviews! flyingshruiken, (in answer to your question, I would trade it with someone I knew so that I could get it back XD ), PokemonLuver, (I'm a dork too! XD no worries), The Darkness Is Alive (I'm glad that the previous chapter gave you such a rush of emotions/feelings!), paulinaghost (thanks for the lovely compliment! (: ), psykokwak (Haha, I do sell myself short, I don't have much self-confidence, I'll work on that.), and welcome to shadowspawn13 (thanks for the lovely words!)!

And a shout out to Delu, we miss you! Come back soon!

I apologize for randomly going MIA. I went out on a weekend trip with my dad and brother, then I just have been really busy. My grandpa is in the hospital, he had a minor stroke and has a slight tear in his carotid artery. I'm not worried, and that might be horrible, but he's not very nice and he's a huge burden. I'm sorry that sounds so mean, but you just have to meet him to understand what a horrific person he is.

Anyhoo, I am very extremely sorry. Updates might be really slow from here on out. :/ I sorry. I just have a lot on my plate all of a sudden. This whole time I've been away I haven't even been able to type anything more on the story.

But, I'm sorry, I'm back and updates might be slow. Review/comment and subscribe!

Oh! And guess who _finally_ makes an appearance next chapter? I don't think you'll ever guess! :D

And if you do…well, I owe you a cookie.


	46. Chapter 46: Ghost Town

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Six:<p>

Ghost Town.

The sun was setting as we finally entered Lavender Town. Horsea had long ago fallen asleep in my arms, and as we neared the Pokémon Center, I pulled out a pokéball and caught the sleeping Pokémon. The sphere glowed bright white in my hands before being sent over to storage. I smiled before hurrying to catch up to Doug, who was holding the PokéCenter door open for me.

"Not automatic," I muttered. "Lavender must be behind in times."

"No," a nurse greeted us at the door, offering us a small curtsy. "We just believe in the simple life."

"My apologies," I murmured before darting away from the nurse and to the counter. The nurse behind the counter took the pokéballs I set down and hurried into the back. "Wait," I called after her. I turned to Espeon, holding up her pokéball. "I'm sorry."

'_It's fine, it's really not that bad,_' Espeon smiled. '_I'd just rather be out with you._'

"Oh, well it's only for a few moments," I smiled back before calling Espeon into her pokéball and handing the red and white sphere over to the nurse. She thanked me before hurrying into the back of the building. I turned around to look at Doug, but he wasn't standing near me. He was at the computer. There was already a pokéball on the tray disappearing. As that one dematerialized, I expected another to appear, but one didn't.

Doug stood and walked over to me, I arched my eyebrow. "What were you doing?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh, okay," I furrowed my brow at him.

We stood silently for a moment, staring at one another. "Well," he finally said. "I'm going to go out for a little bit, but I'll be back."

"Oh," I said, looking outside. It was already dark. "Can I come with?"

"No," he shook his head. "Just relax here, I won't be gone long."

"You got to go do man stuff," I nodded. "I gotcha."

He rolled his eyes before stepping away from me and towards the doors. He pushed it open and waited for Phantom to follow, except Phantom was standing in front of me. "Tell Luma I'll be back shortly," he said.

"I will," I agreed.

"Thank you Rowan," he said before turning and running out the door after Doug.

I pursed my lips, watching Doug and Umbreon disappear into the darkness outside the door. I let my breath out and went to find a seat in the PokéCenter.

* * *

><p>I had fallen asleep with my head resting on Espeon's belly, her soft purrs and steady heartbeat had lulled me into a comfortable sleep. However, when the door swung opened and slammed shut, I quickly found myself in a sitting position, ready to fight. Espeon yawned as she sat up and looked over at the door.<p>

Doug lumbered into the building, dropping his head as he stepped through the doorway, and stalked over to the bench I was sitting on. He collapsed onto the seat next to me, there were small holes in his shirt and shorts, which were also slightly shredded in parts. There was dirt smeared across his face, clothes and hands. He had twigs and leaves caught in his hair, and his breathing was slightly labored.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Instead of answering, he simply nodded. Umbreon leapt onto the bench next to Espeon and laid down, he seemed just as tired. "Are you sure?"

"Just give me a moment," he muttered softly, "to catch my breath."

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I said give me a minute," he snapped, glaring over at me.

"I'm sorry," I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll never be worried about you again."

He let his breath out and straightened up slightly. He dug into his pocket and pulled something out before holding his hand out to me. I looked down at his closed fist then back up at his face. "Is it going to bite me?" I asked.

"No Rowan, just take it," he hissed.

I held my hand out and Doug dropped a small item into my hand. It was a pokéball, I pressed the button on the front of sphere to expand the pokéball. I furrowed my brow before looking back at Doug.

"Is there a Pokémon in it?" I asked and he nodded. "You caught it?"

"Obviously," he hissed.

"For you?"

Doug stared at me, then shook his head. "No, for you."

My eyebrow rocketed up onto my forehead. I couldn't help but to wonder if this was a retaliation because the fisherman had given me Horsea. I opened my mouth to ask Doug if that's what this was.

'_Don't ask that,_' Espeon quickly said. '_He's self-conscious enough about it._'

"What is it?" I settled for asking instead.

Doug waved at the pokéball. "Open it and see for yourself."

I tossed the pokéball out onto the table in front of me. The ball cracked open and the red beam formed into a very small Pokémon. As the ball fell back into my lap, I stared at the small Pokémon on the table. It was a tiny, little bird that was green and red in color. I slowly smiled, I recognized the bird. It was not only a cute, little Pokémon, it was psychic.

"A Natu," I whispered as I glanced over at Doug.

He was biting his lower lip as he stared at the bird and nodded.

I smiled as I leaned forward and scooped up the bird. I set it on my lap where it start to tweet quietly. I gently stroked down the length of its round body.

'_Rowan?_'

"Hm?" I glanced over at Rowan.

'_He's bummed,_' Espeon informed me and I glanced over at Doug. He was resting his chin in his hand, his elbow resting on his knee. He was staring at the little bird in my lap.

'_Why?_' I wondered.

'_You really want to know?_' Espeon asked.

'_Yes I do._'

Espeon smiled at me. '_He wanted to get a kiss from you._' I quickly looked over at her, my mouth open. She shrugged her shoulders. '_You wanted to know._'

I slowly looked down at the bird in my lap, trying to inconspicuously stare at Doug out of the corner of my eye at the same time. '_Are you sure?_' I asked.

Espeon's laugh sounded in my mind. '_Yea, I'm pretty sure._'

I stood up, picking up the little bird. "Given how rough you look, I'll have the nurse check him out," I laughed quietly.

"Yea, good idea," Doug agreed.

I stopped in front of Doug, he was now staring at his clasped hands. I wanted to clear my throat, but I thought that that would make it too obvious that I was trying to get his attention. "Thank you Doug," I said.

He instantly looked up. "You're welcome," he replied.

I quickly leaned down and gently pressed my lips against his cheek before walking away from him and up to the counter. My stomach was twisted into tight knots. '_How was that?_' I asked Espeon.

'_I thought it was good,_' she replied and I sighed as the nurse took Natu from me. '_But Doug was hoping for a little more._'

'_A little more how?_' I glanced over my shoulder, Doug was leaning back in the chair and Espeon as staring at him.

'_On the lips,_' she informed me and color exploded across my cheeks.

'_What!_'

'_If that embarrasses you, I won't go into the fantasy now playing out in his head brought on by thinking about kissing you on the lips,_' Espeon chuckled and I quickly clapped my hands over my face.

* * *

><p>After showering and dressing in fresh clothes, I found my way outside of the PokéCenter. There was a slight drizzle and thick fog rolling through Lavender Town. I looked around, not being able to see much of anything.<p>

"We're in a Ghost Town and this is the weather we get," Doug suddenly appeared next to me and I jumped. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I muttered as I pressed my hand against my chest. "I just lost five years off my life, but it's fine."

'_I like this kind of weather,_' Espeon said as she brushed against my legs. '_I see you have a little friend._'

I looked at my shoulder where Natu was perched and rubbed the feathers underneath his beak. '_I didn't want Doug to think I was ungrateful, and the little guy is quite cute._'

'_And it adds to your psychic image,_' Espeon added with a smile.

"Rowan," Doug suddenly snapped and I looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"Were you not paying attention?" He sighed.

"I was talking to Espeon, sorry," I muttered.

"About what?"

"Natu," I turned and pointed to the bird perched on my shoulder.

"Oh," Doug stared at the little bird on my shoulder. "I didn't know you had him with you."

"Yea, I do," I smiled as I again stroked the small bird. "He's just too cute."

"I'm glad that you like him so much then." There wasn't a smile on Doug's face, but I could hear the delight radiating from his tone of voice. "Is there anything you're wanting to do?" He asked.

I tapped my finger against my lips. "I don't know, I guess we could go to the mart. I haven't been to one of those in awhile, I'm running low on stuff."

Doug looked behind him for a moment, then back at me. "Alright, let's go then."

After stumbling through the fog for a fair few minutes, we managed to find the mart. Inside, I was thankful for the dryness and the ability to see. I walked among the shelves, looking at the items available.

"Question," Doug was following behind me, his hands shoved in his pockets. Behind him, Espeon and Umbreon were walking next to one another.

"Answer," I said.

"Is this going to be like when women are in clothes stores and take forever?" He asked.

I looked over at him for a moment before shrugged. "It could very well be."

"And if I don't want it to be?" Doug asked.

"Why not?"

"I'm bored," he muttered.

I laughed as I set the potion I had been looking at back on the shelf. "We can go do something else," I said. "I just don't know what else there is."

"Lavender Town has the Pokémon Tower," Doug said.

"Next," I said. "I have no interest in being scared today."

"Pansy," Doug sighed.

"What else can we do?" I asked.

Doug stared at me, his brow furrowing. "Um," he finally said. "Mr. Fuji lives in Lavender Town."

"Who is he?"

"He takes care of orphaned Pokémon here, and he enjoys having visitors," Doug shrugged.

"How do you know this? You've never been to Kanto," I muttered.

Doug cleared his throat and flashed me a weak smile. "You know that magazine that you kept reading from?"

"Yes, I lost it back in Celadon," I muttered.

"Actually, I took it," he laughed. "And I read it."

"Wow Doug," I chuckled as we turned and left the market. "What a hypocrite."

"I never claimed not to be," Doug shrugged.

"Fair enough," I replied. "So where does Dr. Fuji live?"

"Mr. Fuji," Doug corrected me.

"Oh excuse me, Mr. All-Knowing," I sighed. "Where does _Mr._ Fuji live?"

"In a small house just behind the Pokémon Center," Doug answered.

"At least we can find that pretty easily," I said. "Let's go."

As we headed towards the Pokémon Center, the fog seemed to be getting thicker and the rain heavier. "I don't want you washed away," I said to Natu before returning him to his pokéball. "I don't like this weather," I muttered. "It just feels like something bad is going to happen."

"Come on, I can see the PokéCenter," Doug said pulling me gently by the arm. "And Fuji's house is supposedly behind it."

We walked around the building and to the back of it. I strained to see into the fog, I found it to be quite difficult. Slowly, a fence emerged from the fog, followed by a grassy yard with a sidewalk that led up to a door, an opened door.

"Wow, he is really friendly," I said as I followed Doug up to the house. "Just leaving his door open for anyone to walk in."

"Rowan," Doug grabbed my arm and pulled my back towards him as I tried to walk in the door. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" Panic suddenly shivered down my body, though there was a possibility I only shivered because I was slowly getting drenched.

"Something's not right," Doug muttered.

"Doug, can we just go inside and talk about this? I hate when it drizzles!" I hissed. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong."

Doug stared at me a moment, then held his hands out in front of him towards me. "Let me go first, please?"

I waved past him and towards the door. "Lead the way."

Doug and Phantom slowly walked up the path and I followed after them, Espeon at my side. '_This is when I really feel like a girl,_' I sighed and glanced down at Espeon.

'_This is when I feel protected and cared for,_' Espeon replied with a smile.

Doug crept into the house and I hurried in after him, ecstatic to finally be out of the rain. I ran my hands through my hair, shaking out some of the water that had accumulated. "Thank Mew we're inside," I muttered.

"Holy shit," Doug hissed, darting away from me and into the front room. I glanced in the direction he'd gone as Doug swore again. "Rowan, come help me."

"What's wrong?" I hurried across the room, the couch blocking my view as Doug dropped to the floor. After a few more steps, I could see Doug kneeling on the floor. On the carpet in front of Doug's knees, lay the body of an older man, sprawled out on his back. "Oh my Mew!" I shrieked, running over to Doug and dropping to the ground next to him to sit over the man's hopefully only unconscious form. "Is he okay?"

Doug pressed his fingers against the man's neck, just under his jaw. "I can feel a pulse," he muttered.

"And his chest is rising and falling, so he's breathing," I added, pointing at the man's chest.

"Oh dear, who are you?" The man mumbled, his eyes slowly opened.

"I'm Rowan Eden," I quickly said, "and this is Douglas Evergreen. We were just coming to see you and your orphaned Pokémon when we found the door to your house open and you on the floor."

"Oh," the man slowly sat up, Doug helped hoist him into a sitting position. "I can hardly remember what happened."

"What do you remember?" Doug asked.

"Being hit over the head," the man sighed.

I hurried from the room, Espeon at my heels, and into the kitchen. After finding a cup I hoped was clean, I filled it with water and walked back out to the man. "Here," I dropped to my knees and held it out to him.

"Thank you," he took the cup and sipped from it.

"When has water ever helped anyone?" Doug hissed quietly as he shot me a glare.

'_A drought victim?_' Espeon offered with a small shrug.

"I'm being nice Doug," I retorted.

He rolled his eyes before redirecting his attention to the man. "So, what did you say happened?"

"I'm trying to remember," the man said, lowering the glass away from his mouth. "Oh! Where is Cubone!"

I looked around, not seeing a Pokémon in the room. I looked at Espeon. "Can you tell if there's a Cubone in the house?"

Espeon sat down and closed her eyes, the tips of her tail vibrated as she focused her psychic energy. After a moment her eyes flicked open. '_There is not a Cubone in this house._'

"There isn't a Cubone in the house," I turned back to the man and repeated Espeon's thoughts as he handed the now empty glass back to me.

"Oh dear, oh dear," the man muttered, wringing his hands nervously. "I have to go find him, I can't let anything happen to him, not after what happened to his poor mother."

"I don't think you should be going anywhere," Doug reprimanded the old man with a soft tone as he helped him to his feet and to the couch in the room.

"But that poor, young Pokémon," the man replied.

"We can find him," I quickly offered, Doug's eyebrow arched as he glanced over at me. "We will find him."

"You will?"

"Sure," Doug sighed. "Why not?"

"Thank you so very much!" The man cried, grabbing Doug's hand and shaking it ferociously.

"Do you know who took it?" I asked.

"Oh, um," the man pressed his fingers to his lips. "It's right on the tip of my tongue! My head is so foggy, they hit me pretty hard."

"Just take your time, think it out," I said, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Group Spaceship?" The man wondered aloud.

My muscles tightened as I glanced up at Doug. His face was calm but the muscles in his neck were already beginning to bulge. "Team Rocket?" I offered.

"Yes, of course!" The man shouted happily. "The well-known criminal gang, it's surprising I couldn't remember that."

"What did the people look like who did it?" Doug inquired.

"A couple, they were young," the man said. "I think they said something about the Pokémon Tower."

"Of course they did," I sighed.

"Looks like you get to be scared today," Doug looked at me and said.

* * *

><p>I peeked under Doug's arm as we entered the third floor of the Pokémon Tower. '<em>Rowan, this is just embarrassing,<em>' Espeon chuckled as she walked past me.

"Hush Luma," I snapped. "I can't help it, I just have a bad feeling about this all."

"Nothing's going to happen," Doug sighed. "Ghost Pokémon are more playful than anything."

"I've heard of some of the stunts they pull," I retorted. "And they are mean! Mean, cruel, and unusual!"

Laughter sounded behind me and I shrieked, running around Doug and staring behind him while clinging to his shirt. "Cuddling is better done in a less eerie atmosphere Rowan," he sighed.

"I am not trying to cuddle," I muttered. "I am trying to make sure I don't get pulled off my feet and dragged down a hole into oblivion."

"You watch too many horror movies," Doug replied, prying my hands off his shirt and stepping past me.

"I don't watch horror movies," I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest before realizing that Doug had walked away from me. "Doug!" I squealed. "Don't leave me alone in here!"

"Then keep up with me," he muttered over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs. As we began to climb up them, we heard a loud thud. I clapped my hands over my mouth to avoid screaming out loud. "Smart girl," Doug whispered. "Come on, we gotta hurry."

"Shouldn't we run away screaming from the creepy noise inside the building filled with ghosts?" I asked. "Instead of chasing after it."

"You were the one that offered to Mr. Fuji that we would get Cubone," Doug hissed. "Now be quiet."

I grabbed a handful of Doug's shirt and slowly followed him up the stairs. Espeon and Umbreon crept just ahead of us, and as we neared the top, Umbreon turned around. "You all stay here," Umbreon said. "I'll go look, they won't be able to see me."

He slinked up the remainder of the steps and melded into the darkness. I stared for several long moments, trying to catch a glimpse of him. Finally, Umbreon dashed back down the steps. "Two Rockets crouched at the far end of the room," Umbreon whispered. "But I can't tell if they have a Pokémon with them."

"Luma?" Doug looked down at Espeon. "Can you see if they do?"

She nodded before closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She was silent for sometime, the tips of her tail quivering slightly. '_They do have a Pokémon,_' she said. '_And it's a young one._'

"They have him," I told Doug.

"Quietly," he muttered before slowly creeping up the stairs and into the room. I crouched slightly before following after Doug, Espeon sprinting beside me. I peered through the darkness, trying to spot the Rockets before they saw me. Doug grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "There," he hissed, pointing at two hunched figures a few yards away.

"What's the plan?" I whispered.

Suddenly one of the Rockets jumped to their feet and whirled around. "Whose there!" It was a man. "Hey, give me the light."

"You could at least use my name," the other Rocket, a girl, spat.

"Give me the stupid flashlight, you dense irritating piece of-" The man grabbed the light and turned it on. He whipped the light around the room, Doug and I ducked as it swung in our direction. "I could have sworn I heard something."

"I think you hear random things," the girl sighed.

"Shut it!"

"I really need another partner," she hissed at him.

"You were the one assigned to me! I'm the one that needs a new partner!" He shouted at her.

'_They aren't ones for being discreet,_' Espeon thought and I nodded in agreement.

"You're the one that got his partner thrown into jail," the female quipped with a laugh.

"Yea, I really hope it happens again," the man growled as Doug slowly stood up. Unfortunately, the Rocket chose that exact time to throw the light in our direction again. I flattened myself against the ground, but the light landed right on Doug's chest. "Hey! Who goes there?"

"That's not what you're suppose to say!" The girl screeched. "I'm suppose to start the introduction, you follow, okay? Ready?"

"Just start it!"

"Let us be clear," I could see the girl's silhouette as she poised herself with her hands on her hips and her chest out.

"There's reason to fear," the man said afterwards, he raised the light to Doug's face.

"We've found our niche," the girl clicked a light of her own on now. I slowly stood up as I squinted at the girl.

"Causing many a hitch," the boy added.

The girl's light moved, illuminating her face for just a moment. '_Holy Murkrow Rowan! Did you see that?_' Espeon asked.

The female Rocket spoke again as the man stepped closer to her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now is your chance to flee."

"Away from Rockets Mitch and-"

"Ashley!" I shouted as I stood completely up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ashley?" Doug echoed as I stood next to him. He squinted into the darkness. "As in your friend Ashley?"

"Oh, Rowan," Ashley's body language turned from aggressive to passive as she waved. "Doug, hi!"

"You're a Rocket?" I spat.

"Well, I really liked them and it was a surefire way to ensure that I become one of the greatest Pokémon Masters!" Ashley retaliated.

"You've got to be kidding me," Doug sighed.

"The only thing Team Rocket ensures is crappy poetry," I replied to Ashley. "Who the heck comes up with your mottos?"

"We make them up," the male, Mitch, finally spoke up. "And it took us awhile to figure ours out so don't bash it!"

I slowly looked over at Doug, he was looking at me. As our eyes met, one of his eyebrows and one of mine rocketed up onto our foreheads. "It sucked," we said in unison as we turned back to the two Rockets.

"I told you that calling this our niche was stupid," Ashley stamped her foot.

'_Cubone Rowan, Cubone,_' Espeon reminded me.

"Ashley," I spat. "This is irrelevant, what are you doing with that Cubone?"

"I came, I saw, I stole," she shrugged. "I really liked the cute little guy and I think he'll make a nice edition to my team."

"There's plenty of other ways to catch a Pokémon," Doug muttered.

"Oh, coming from you Johto Thief," the male Rocket, Mitch, snapped in response. "It just so happens this is part of her induction to Team Rocket too."

"Successfully steal a helpless Pokémon from an elderly man?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "How does that show any amount of skill?"

"It's more than you can do!" Ashley screeched.

"I can actually catch a Pokémon," I shrugged.

"Hey! I caught thirty Pokémon within the first few weeks of leaving New Bark," Ashley spat. "You couldn't even catch six!"

"Let's just skip all this," Mitch held up a pokéball. "And get right to the battling."

"Let's skip that too," I snapped. "And get right to the part where we take the Pokémon back!"

Espeon leapt out in front of me and darted across the room, heading for a dark corner. '_I'm on it._'

"Stop her!" Mitch screamed, pointing at Espeon.

Ashley turned to grab her and I quickly ran across the space between us. As I got close enough, I pushed off the floor and jumped towards Ashley. I pummeled into her, both of us falling to the floor. "I don't think so," I hissed.

"Dammit, you can't do anything!" The man snapped, stalking towards us. I glanced up as Doug grabbed the back of the Rocket's shirt and pulled him off his feet and to the ground.

"I can too!" Ashley reached up, successfully raking her nails across my cheek. I shrieked and released some of the pressure I had been using to hold Ashley on the floor. Ashley used that moment to push up and flip us over, so that my back was against the floor and she was pinning me. Using her legs then, she kept my arms pinned while her hands closed around my throat. I struggled to rip her hands off, but I had never had very good upper body strength. My breathing was becoming more and more shallow as Ashley squeezed harder. I couldn't even scream for Doug.

'_Espeon!_' I hurriedly thought before my mind became fuzzy. '_Help!_'

'_Rowan!_'

Ashley was quite suddenly yanked off of me and I shot upwards, coughing as oxygen rushed into my lungs. '_Thanks,_' I thought.

'_It wasn't me Rowan,_' Espeon muttered and I glanced up. She was sitting just in front of me, a little brown Pokémon with a white skull on its head stood in front of her front legs. '_I didn't do anything._'

"Doug?" I looked over my shoulder. He was pressed against the far wall, staring across the room. I looked in the same direction and quickly clapped my hands over my mouth.

Ashley and Mitch had been pulled up into the air, hanging there with mouths wide open in silent screams. Laughter suddenly filled the room and two Pokémon appeared, clinging to the back of the Rocket member's shirts. One I recognized as Gengar, as I had fought them a few times. The other, after thinking about it for a moment, I realized was the previous evolved form of Gengar, Haunter.

"Talk about good timing," Doug said finally, and I nodded my head in agreement. The two ghosts laughed again before pulling Ashley and Mitch out of the building via the nearest open window.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" I muttered.

"Do you really care?" Doug looked over at me.

I looked back over at the place where the two had disappeared. "No."

'_Do you still hate ghost Pokémon?_' Espeon chuckled as she picked up the Cubone with a weak Psychic attack and set him on her back.

"No," I laughed. "I am quite appreciative of them."

A small ball of purple gas suddenly appeared in front of me and I screamed, running in Doug's direction. I collapsed into his chest and buried my face in his shirt. "Really Rowan?" He sighed. "It's a Ghastly."

"It's a ghost."

'_And what did you just say?_' Espeon chuckled. '_It's harmless, it just wants to check you out._'

I slowly glanced over my shoulder, the Ghastly was still hanging in the air. It flashed me a bright, but friendly, smile. I slowly released the death grip I had on Doug and stepped away from him. Ghastly stared at me a moment before flying down towards my feet and whirling around my body. He stopped again in front of my face and let out a laugh.

"I don't know what it wants," I said.

'_He wants to come with you,_' Espeon laughed.

"But he's a ghost," I muttered, staring at the very happy Pokémon. He kept disappearing from view, reappearing at my feet and circling my entire body.

"Geez Rowan," Doug hissed. I felt him pull on my backpack slightly before tossing out a pokéball. The ghost zipped into the ball, which then dropped to the ground. The sphere didn't even shake as Doug successfully caught the ghost Pokémon.

He bent over and picked up the sphere before tossing towards me. I scrambled to catch it, my hands flailing wildly in front of my face. "Doug!" I shrieked. "It's a ghost."

"Well then," Doug glanced over his shoulder at me, he was standing at the top of the stairs. "We should get out of here before the rest of them get angry and drag you off into dark and endless abyss."

I shrieked and ran to catch up to Doug. Espeon's giggle sounded in my head as she carefully made her way down the stairs in front of me, the Cubone on her back. '_Maybe we should just worry about getting this little guy home?_'

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Forty-Six: No one guessed…I'm hurt. XD<p>

Anyhoo! Ashley is back! Along with another crappy Rocket Rhyme. :D I'm not sure if she's coming back after this chapter, I haven't yet decided. And I'm not typing a lot. I still have a lot on my plate. I'm sorry.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 45. bladewielder05, flyingshruiken, The Darkness Is Alive, and OceanSpiral.

Review/comment and subscribe.


	47. Chapter 47: The Rock Tunnel

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Seven:<p>

The Rock Tunnel.

Doug softly rapped on the door of Mr. Fuji's house before opening the door. The old man shot out of the chair he had been sitting in. "Oh, it's you."

'_He's going to be jumpy for weeks,_' Espeon commented as she walked into the front room, the Cubone still riding on her shoulders.

"Yea," Doug said, closing the door after Umbreon and I stepped through. "We found them in the Pokémon Tower."

Espeon stopped next to the couch, her shoulders equal with the cushions. The young Pokémon climbed off her shoulders and walked over to Mr. Fuji, pressing himself against Fuji's leg. He then let out a loud squeal while pointing the little bone club he had at Espeon. She leapt up onto the couch and laid down next to him.

The Cubone reached out and hugged his paws around her face before resituating so he could lay in between her front legs, his head resting against the front of her chest. "Who would like some tea?" Mr. Fuji asked, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

I glanced over at Doug, there was the same look on his face that was on mine. I couldn't stand tea. "Actually, I think I'm good," I replied.

"Are you sure? It's no hassle for me to make," he called back.

"We're sure, no tea," Doug shouted.

"Doug, manners!" I scolded him.

"Thank you though," he added while glaring at me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well I suppose I'll have a cup, I need to calm down slightly," the man laughed as he bustled around the kitchen.

'_Rowan?_'

I looked over at Espeon, she was staring across the room, Cubone still resting against her. "Yes?"

'_Is he asleep? I can't look down._'

I bent over slightly to look at the Cubone, I was met by the wide, dark eyes of the Pokémon. "No, he's awake, but he looks pretty comfortable."

'_I'm glad that he is,_' Espeon chuckled.

"Want me to move him?" I asked, stepping towards her.

'_No,_' Espeon smiled up at me.

"Feel like a protective mother?" I chuckled, redirecting to sit on one of the chairs.

"Don't get too comfortable Rowan," Doug muttered. "We're going to head out as soon as we get the chance."

"Why? You were the one that wanted to see Mr. Fuji," I shrugged.

"Do you know how many Rockets are going to converge at Pokémon Tower to find us and get even?" Doug spat.

"Because we got rid of Ashley?" I asked. "Come on, none of them can really like her."

"She's a Rocket," Doug muttered. "You can't say many good things about Team Rocket, but the one thing that can be said is they stick together and defend one another."

"You're serious?" I asked and Doug nodded. I pursed my lips, looking at Espeon laying on the couch.

"What were your plans after Lavender Town?" Mr. Fuji entered the room, this time with a cup in his hands, steam curling from the top.

"Cerulean," Doug answered. "To battle the gym leader there."

"You should stop in and see Bill as well," Mr. Fuji said, nodding. "He's a fine young man, interested in the welfare Pokémon."

"We were actually thinking that we should head out soon," Doug added and I shot a glare in his direction, a look he ignored.

"Ah, you want to make it through the Rock Tunnel before nightfall?" Mr. Fuji looked over towards Doug.

"Yea, sure," Doug shrugged.

"The Rock Tunnel?" I echoed and Fuji looked over at me.

"Yes, a relatively short path cut into the mountain overshadowing Lavender Town to the north," he briefly explained.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath.

"I suppose you both should head out soon," Mr. Fuji stood again, waving towards the door. "I don't want to keep you."

"Okay, good," Doug turned and opened the door. I rolled my eyes, his politeness and manners were staggering. He disappeared out the door, Phantom hurrying out right after him.

"I'm sorry about him," I muttered.

Mr. Fuji laughed. "It's quite alright," he said.

"He's just a little impatient, and well," I paused, looking for the correct word.

'_Male,_' Espeon finished for me and I smiled at her.

"She is yours?" Mr. Fuji waved at Espeon still laying on the couch.

I nodded. "Yea, she is. The first Pokémon I ever had."

"She's quite happy," Mr. Fuji stretched his hand out and gently rubbed it against Espeon's face. "And well taken care of."

"I do try to," I said.

"Will you do me a favor?" Mr. Fuji looked away from Espeon and over at me.

"Rowan! Let's go!" I heard Doug shout from outside the house and I rolled my eyes before smiling at Mr. Fuji.

"Yes, I will," I said.

"As a Pokémon Trainer, you have far better defenses than I do," he said, then glanced over his shoulder at Espeon. I looked too. Cubone was standing up now, sitting out in front of Luma. She was giving him a very thorough bath. "And you are obviously quite compassionate with Pokémon."

"So I've been told," I smiled.

"Will you take Cubone with you?" Mr. Fuji asked, a solemn undertone forming in his tone of voice.

'_Yes!_' Espeon immediately answered, looking over at me.

"I understand that it is a great undertaking and a forward proposition, but I just feel that you-" Mr. Fuji started to explain. I stepped towards him and placed my hand on his forearm, he stopped mid-sentence.

"You don't have to beg me, you don't have to convince me," I smiled. "If you feel that this is what is best for Cubone, I will be pleased to oblige. Plus, I believe Luma is quite attached to him."

"Thank you," Mr. Fuji smiled at me as Espeon leapt off the couch and rubbed against his legs. Mr. Fuji bent over to affectionately pat her on the head. He then stepped over to the couch, picked Cubone up, and set him on Espeon's back. "Good luck on the rest of your travels."

"Rowan!" Doug's angry tone ruined the touching moment between Espeon, Cubone, Mr. Fuji, and I.

* * *

><p>"This is why you can't travel with women," Doug snapped as I followed behind him, Cubone asleep in my arms. "They take way too long to get their butts in gear, they see one cute Pokémon and they have to have it, and they take way too long!"<p>

"You said that twice," I muttered, looking down at Cubone.

Doug swung around, the flashlight illuminating my face. "Because I find it doubly irritating."

"You poor thing," I sighed.

Doug swung around, the flashlight lighting up the path ahead of us. "And you being unsympathetic makes it that much worse."

"Now you know how it feels to deal with you," I said.

"And then you had to waste so much time in Lavender!" Doug snapped.

"How much longer are you going to complain about this Doug?" I sighed. "We're half way through the Rock Tunnel, I feel you should be done by this point."

"It was annoying!" Doug snapped.

"I apologize."

"Did you really spend all that time trying to jip Mr. Fuji out of a Pokémon?" Doug asked and I let out my breath.

"We've gone over this already Doug," I sighed. "He gave me Cubone to watch and for Espeon to take care of."

"That's your excuse," Doug retorted.

"It's the truth," I hissed.

"I don't believe you."

"That's fine Doug, I don't need you to."

A silence fell between us, only our feet scuffing against the ground supplied the small amount of noise. Finally, Doug cleared his throat. "We need to spend sometime apart."

I looked over at him. "Why?"

"I don't bug you anymore," he muttered.

I began to laugh, waking up Cubone. He thumped his Bone Club against my chest. "Ow," I hissed. "Why do you want to bug me Doug?"

"It's my source of amusement."

"I'm sorry that you don't annoy me anymore," I replied. "Maybe you just need new material to irritate me with. It's easy to ignore your insults."

"Maybe we just need to get your sister to travel with us again," Doug chuckled.

Without thinking it through, I turned and slugged Doug as hard as I could in his shoulder. The strength of my hit caused him to drop the flashlight on the ground and the light sputtered out. He started to laugh hysterically as I glowered at him. "Damn you Doug!"

"There it is," he laughed as he stooped over in the dark to find the flashlight.

"There what is?" I snapped, fuming over his comment.

"The reaction I wanted," he replied.

"Maybe you should worry about finding the flashlight instead," I snapped. "I can't see a freaking thing."

"Got it."

"Turn it on."

Doug flipped the light around, I could see the shadow of his hands struggling to find the on switch. He found the button and clicked it a few times. "Oh shit."

"What?" I snapped. "Is it not working!"

"It's your fault!"

"It is not!"

"You're the one that slugged me!" Doug shouted, I could feel him lean towards me, but I couldn't quite make out his features.

"You're the one that was mean and made me punch you!" I shrieked.

"You two," I heard Phantom's voice. "Stop shouting, I can handle this."

"How?" Doug and I spat at the same time, glaring down at the Pokémon. I was surprised that I could completely see him. The tunnel around him was illuminated by the bright, yellow circle accents on his body.

"Oh," I muttered.

"I'll lead, you two keep your hands off each other," Phantom spat before turning around and trotting down the tunnel.

'_Unless you want to hold hands,_' Espeon giggled.

"Hush Espeon," I sighed.

'_I was just saying, now would be a good time._'

"I'm too mad," I muttered.

"For what?" Doug asked.

"To acknowledge your existence," I snapped at him.

"I'm glad I can't see you," he retorted.

"Not nearly as glad as I am."

'_You two are just too cute._'

* * *

><p>"I was hoping it would still be light out when we got out of there," I sighed as we finally broke from the Rock Tunnel.<p>

"It's your fault we didn't," Doug replied.

"Doug, arguing with you is a lot of fun, but I could really use a break," I murmured as I walked away from him and over to a patch of grass. I sat down on the ground and set Cubone down.

"Oh, okay."

I looked over at Doug, arching my eyebrow. "That's all?" I asked and he nodded. "Alright then."

"You want to just stop here? We can get to Cerulean tomorrow," Doug offered as he dropped to the ground next to me.

I looked over at him, he was taking his backpack off the ground and setting it on the ground behind him. He laid down and folded his hands behind his head before looking over at me.

"That's fine," I agreed.

"Good, I'm tired."

Doug's eyes closed and in a few moments, his breathing grew steady as he fell asleep. '_Men,_' Espeon sighed and I looked over at her.

'_What about them?_' I asked.

Espeon looked over at Phantom. He was curled up and sleeping at the base of a tree. '_They fall asleep so fast, it's unnatural._'

'_I would agree,_' I sighed glancing at Doug.

'_But they're so damn cute when they sleep,_' Espeon giggled as she walked over to Umbreon and licked his cheek. She stepped closer to him before laying down against Phantom. '_Go ahead, look how cute Doug looks when he sleeps._'

I straightened up slightly to look down at Doug's face. I couldn't help but to smile. "He looks harmless."

'_Yea, you would never guess that Douglas Evergreen is one hundred percent prick,_' Espeon chuckled.

"When he wants to be," I whispered, glancing back at Espeon.

'_True._' Espeon's eyes closed for a moment as she dropped her head onto her paws. After a moment, her eyes flicked back open and she stared at me. '_Rowan?_'

"Yea?"

'_When are you going to tell Doug how you feel?_' Espeon asked.

"I'm just waiting for the right time," I answered.

'_You've had dozens of "right times" Rowan,_' she sighed in response.

"Yea, I know," I muttered.

'_So, what are you waiting for?_'

"For him to say his peace first," I looked over at Espeon and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't just want to jump up and run forward only to have the door slammed in my face."

'_It wouldn't be the first time you ran into a door,_' Espeon giggled.

"A metaphorical door Luma, not a real one," I sighed.

'_Ah, well Rowan,_' Espeon set her chin down on her paws again and her eyes shut. '_You don't have to ask me more than once._'

"Ask you what?"

Espeon's eyes flicked open as she peered at me with bright eyes through the darkness. '_To help you bring up the subject, I'll be delighted to._'

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Forty-Seven: I apologize updates are so slow. I really am. I'm just so freaking busy these last few weeks. I don't even know why or where it all came from. Anyhoo…<p>

This is just a filler chapter with character interaction. I needed to add the Rock Tunnel just to prove I didn't forget it, so here it is! XD I'll be doing the same thing with Mt. Moon. (:

Just a quick plea, if you look at my profile I've made a list of stories that I'm working on. The third one down in called Kanto, In Pictures. I need trainers that my main character will come across, that's the hardest part for me to come up with. No gym leaders or elite four members, I just need Pokémon trainers or breeders or whatever you want the character to be. So if you would private message me with the name, age, sex, personality, description, number of Pokémon, type of Pokémon, and anything else that might be important to the character. (: That would be loverly.

Thank you to OceanSpiral, The Darkness Is Alive, and RushXIII for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. (:

As always, review/comment and subscribe!


	48. Chapter 48: Feelings Muddled

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Eight:<p>

Feelings Muddled.

I wandered back into the woods, further away from the path that lead to Cerulean. It was early morning, Doug and the Pokémon were still sound asleep on the ground. I wasn't tired, I just needed time to think about everything.

I found my way to a small lake and after taking my shoes and socks off, and rolling my pant legs up, I sat on the bank and dipped my feet in the cool water. Regardless of the fact that I was sitting in the shade of trees, I could already feel the heat of the day creeping upwards in temperature.

I sighed and leaned back on my arms and tilted my face upwards, closing my eyes as the sunlight fell across my face.

"Good morning."

I jumped as Doug suddenly appeared standing over me. "Oh." I straightened up and wiped my hands off as I stared down at my lap. "Hi."

"You're up early," he squatted down next to me, looking out across the water. His tone of voice was very gently and soft.

"Yea," I agreed. "I just couldn't sleep anymore."

Doug dropped backwards and onto his rear. I glanced over at him as he picked a rock up from beside his foot and tossed it out into the water. "I think we need to talk," he muttered.

I straightened up slightly. Finally! The moment I had been waiting for!

"Doug?"

Damn, I slouched back down as Phantom's voice called out from behind us.

"Yea," Doug shot to his feet and whipped around, his voice immediately changing back into the sarcastic and slightly disgusted tone that he always seemed to have. "What's up Umbreon?"

"Phantom," his Pokémon corrected.

I looked over my shoulder and found both my Pokémon and Doug's sitting and staring at us. Espeon and I made eye contact and her furry little eyebrow arched. She started to nudge Phantom back out of the clearing and towards the path. "Luma," Phantom spat. "What are you doing? What? Ooh, oops."

I sighed and looked up at Doug, he was staring ahead of himself at the bushes Phantom and Luma had disappeared through. He seemed somewhat confused as he looked anywhere but at me.

"Well," I finally said, standing up and wiping the seat of my pants off. I could feel Doug's eyes land on me. "I guess we should get going, I want to get to Cerulean today."

"Yea," Doug agreed. "We'll just talk later."

* * *

><p>As I pushed the door open to the Cerulean Gym, I could hear water sloshing about. I furrowed my brow as I headed down the steps towards the battle area, which I couldn't see yet. Doug followed behind me, Espeon and Umbreon following him.<p>

As I finally moved past the obstacles I saw the arena area, which turned out to be a large pool. I pursed my lips as I moved out of the bleachers and towards the trainer's box. "Well hello there," someone cheerily greeted Doug and I. I turned and found a tall, skinny young woman standing off to the side. She wore a two piece bathing suit and her red hair was pulled up into a high, short ponytail. "I'm Misty, the Gym Leader here."

"Hi," I said, looking from her to the field, then back to her. "I'm Rowan, and I would like to challenge you to a battle."

Misty dove into the water and swam to the other side of the pool, where she pulled herself out, but remained sitting, her feet in the water. "I watched you battle at Indigo Plateau," she said. "You're Rowan the Psychic."

I laughed as I stepped into the trainer's box. "Yea, I am."

"Well, your psychic Pokémon won't help you here!" Misty grabbed a pokéball and tossed it out into the water. "Go, Golduck!"

'_This is what your Psyduck will evolve into,_' Espeon told me.

The large blue duck appeared, standing on one of the many platforms glaring at me. I made a face. "I will not be evolving my Psyduck then."

"So, who are you using?" Misty asked me, a smile on her face. "Your psychic Pokémon don't have the type advantage here."

"They don't need it," I called back to her. "But since you want me to have type advantage, Ampharos! Go!"

"Golduck!" Misty shouted. "Underwater, go!"

Her Pokémon dove into the water, leaving mine standing on the platform right in front of me. "When he comes out Ampharos, use Thunder Wave. This is going to be a quick battle," I said quietly and my Pokémon nodded.

"Golduck! Confusion!" Misty's Pokémon surged out of the water, the gem on its forehead flashing as it prepared to send out its attack.

Without even waiting for me to utter the order, Ampharos sent out a weak blast of electricity energy which flowed into Golduck. It's muscles spasmed as paralysis took over its body and it dropped back into the water, floating at the surface.

"Golduck!" Misty shouted.

"Use Thunderbolt!" I pointed at the blue duck on the surface of the water.

The electricity from Ampharos's attack pushed Misty's Pokémon across the surface of the water, back towards its trainer. There, it shook its head and quickly dropped deeper into the water. "Hydro Pump Golduck!"

The Pokémon again surged out of the water, learning from his past mistake. As he left the water, his attack slammed into Ampharos, pushing her towards the edge of the platform and towards the water. "Ampharos, Light Screen," I quickly ordered.

A flash of light formed in front of my Pokémon at her control and half of Golduck's attack was divided away from my Pokémon. Golduck's attack ceased shortly thereafter. It glared at Ampharos for another moment, then flopped backwards as paralysis took over again.

"Alright Ampharos, finish this," I said. "Use Thunder!"

My Pokémon called up to the dark clouds that formed overhead, a lightning bolt zipped between the clouds. She cried out again and a large, super-charged bolt slammed down into the water, on top of Golduck. I could see the Pokémon flip up into the air from the power of the attack.

The clouds dispersed as the attack ended and Golduck was facedown in the water, the tip of his tail smoking. I smiled to myself before looking up at Misty. She was staring at her Pokémon, biting on her lower lip. She finally looked up at me, a smile on her face. "Well that was quite the quick battle."

"Ampharos, return," I called as I returned my Pokémon, Misty doing the same thing.

"Starmie, go," Misty quickly sent out her second Pokémon. She looked exceedingly proud of herself as the start shaped Pokémon appeared with an odd grunting sound.

'_Half psychic,_' Espeon muttered.

"So Houndoom," I said with a smile, before realizing I had put him into my storage box to withdraw the ghost Pokémon at Doug's request.

'_Or ghost,_' Espeon smiled at me.

I frowned as I glanced at the Starmie. "Fine," I agreed with a ragged sigh. "Come on out, Gastly!"

I tossed the pokéball out then clapped my hands over my face, peeking out between my fingers at the ghost Pokémon. It appeared with a happy laugh, glaring at the Starmie sitting on one of the platforms.

"Gastly," I dropped my hands. "Destiny Bond."

Gastly disappeared across the arena in a puff of purple smoke, whipping around the Starmie. They both glowed brightly for a moment before Gastly reappeared in front of me. "Starmie, use Hydro Pump."

"Dodge!" I shouted.

Gastly disintegrated into oblivion, and reappeared behind Misty's Pokémon as I jumped out of the way from the water attack. I landed on the ground, sitting on my butt. "Starmie, into the water! Quick!"

"Uh, Gastly, use," I tapped my finger against my lips, not sure what to do.

Gastly chuckled and zipped across the field to me. He circled around me a few times before surging back onto the field and into the water. My eyes widened as I watched the spastic Pokémon disappear under the surface of the water.

"What now?" I glanced over at Espeon.

She shrugged. '_We wait for one of them to come up._'

The water suddenly started to glow purple and the surface of the water began to get choppy. I arched my eyebrow and glanced over at Misty, she too was staring at the water, looking confused. I pursed my lips as I continued to stare at the glowing water until finally, several moments later, Gastly and Starmie burst forth from the water.

They both shot straight up into the air, Gastly was circling Misty's Pokémon, the smile still on his face. I clapped my hands over my mouth as Misty gasped. This was odd, neither of us knew what to do.

Both Pokémon dropped out of the air, Starmie slammed into the water and Gastly fell onto one of the floating platforms. I stared at my Pokémon, wondering which was going to move first, and thus win.

'_Neither._'

I looked down at Espeon and arched an eyebrow at her.

'_Gastly used Destiny Bond at the beginning, then proceeded to knock Starmie unconscious, or vice versa. Either way, they're both unable to battle._'

"Destiny Bond," Misty suddenly chuckled. "That makes this battle a tie, and thus you are the winner."

'_Why was I the only one that didn't understand, but I'm the one that instructed Gastly to use the move?_' I sighed.

'_Pokédex him later, find out all his moves and what they do,_' Espeon suggested as I recalled Gastly. Misty again dove into the water, but as she appeared in front of me, there was another Pokémon with her.

"Seel," it barked at me and stuck its tongue out. On it was a small, metallic badge in the shape of a raindrop.

"Cascade Badge," Misty smiled up at me as I dropped to my knees to retrieve the badge. "Good job."

"Thanks," I replied as I straightened up and turned around.

"Are you battling me too?" Misty asked and I could only assume she was talking to Doug. "Well come on over, let's get this battle underway."

"Maybe I want to battle one of your sisters," Doug said. "I hear that not only are they great trainers, they're gorgeous too."

I rolled my eyes as I found a seat on a bench near the wall of the field. "Yea, and I hear that there were a lot better candidates for Champion than you. We all win some and lose some," Misty spat back.

'_Douglas Evergreen,_' Espeon sighed. '_Making friends all over the place._'

* * *

><p>I sat on the grass in front of the Pokémon Center, soaking up the sunlight and gloating over my newest victory. I was facing north and I could see a tall structure jutting out over the skyline. I glanced up at Doug, who was standing over me looking in an opposite direction. "Doug?" I called and he immediately looked down at me.<p>

"Yea?"

"What's that?" I nodded towards the top of the building. Doug turned and squinted in the direction I had gestured in.

He was silent for several moments, but he finally looked back down at me. "I think it's Bill's Lab."

"Bill?"

"You don't know who Bill is?"

"I mean I do," I quickly said as I stood up off the ground and wiped the seat of my pants off. "But I thought he lived in Goldenrod."

"His parents do," Doug corrected me. "Remember, that Fuji guy said we should stop in and see him."

"We did stop in and see Mr. Fuji," I reminded Doug.

"Stop in and see Bill!" Doug barked at me, leaning down towards me with a glare across his features.

I stared up at him with a blank expression on my face for a moment before flashing him a bright smile. "It is so fun to mess with you Doug," I laughed. "And so easy."

Doug's glare narrowed at me. "Do you want to go see him or not?"

"Sure!" I happily chirped. "Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Was that so hard?" Doug snapped as he herded me towards the edge of Cerulean and towards a long dock that stretched across a body of water. I followed the shoreline with my eyes as I walked forward and found that the body of water ended in a small lake at the center of Cerulean.

"No, but if I had made it easy then it wouldn't have been nearly as fun," I chuckled as I stepped up a couple of wooden steps and onto the pier. "How far of a walk is it to Bill's?"

"How the hell should I know Rowan?" Doug sighed. "I have never been to Kanto."

"But you stole my magazine and read it," I said to him as I threw a glance over my shoulder.

"I skipped the part about Bill," Doug sighed.

"Why?"

"I don't like him."

"Have you ever met him before?" I asked Doug, glancing over my shoulder at him again.

"No."

"Then why don't you like him?" I inquired.

"Too full of himself," Doug muttered.

"But you've never met him," I said.

"So?"

"How do you know he's full of himself?"

"Because he named the stupid storage PC after himself," Doug snapped. "That's why! Anymore freaking questions?"

I pursed my lips as I thought. "I don't think so."

"Good. Let's be silent until we get there then," Doug muttered.

"Geez, someone is cranky," I laughed.

"Silence Rowan, silence," Doug hissed.

"I can't promise anything," I snickered as I redirected my attention to the end of the dock far out ahead of me, and the land mass on the other side.

* * *

><p>Doug watched as Rowan lightly knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Hello?" She called into the building as he slowly walked in behind her. He was not looking forward to this small side trip at all.<p>

In actuality he had nothing against Bill, but he was worried about Rowan. Worried that she would be overly impressed with his Pokémon, his intelligence, and his looks. Doug had heard from many a female that Bill was something else, that sure Doug was nice to look at, but he couldn't hold a candle to Bill.

"Who's there?" Doug heard a male voice call out and his jaw immediately clenched tightly as he looked down at Rowan.

"Uh, my name is Rowan Eden," Rowan called out, still unable to see the man obviously. "I was advised to come see you by Mr. Fuji."

"A great man, that Mr. Fuji is," Bill finally emerged from a room at the back of the building, wiping his hands on a small towel. There was a bright smile across his face as he regarded Rowan. Doug felt a lump form in his throat, if he were a Pokémon he would have growled. "Nice to meet you Rowan, I'm Bill," the young man said, holding his hand out towards Rowan.

"I've heard a lot of great things about you," Rowan gently shook his extended hand, Doug stared at the weak coupling of their bodies.

Bill laughed. "People tend to over exaggerate things about me. I'm really just a very simple person with a hobby that consumes my life."

"I see that modesty isn't one of your strong traits," Doug suddenly barked. Bill glanced over at him and Rowan quickly whirled around to stare at him.

"Oh, he's my friend," Rowan said and Doug's frowned deepened. He hated when she referred to him as a friend.

"I know who he is," Bill said, walking in Doug's direction with his hand extended for Doug to shake. "Douglas Evergreen, the Champion of Johto and Kanto. It's a real pleasure to meet you."

Doug glared down at Bill's hand. "I wish I could say the same," Doug muttered as he slowly looked up from Bill's hand to his face.

"Doug," Rowan hissed, glaring at him. Doug scowled at her, Bill's charm had taken a hold on her.

'_Actually,_' Rowan's Espeon's voice interjected in his thoughts. '_She's just being polite, something you would benefit from doing._'

'_How often do you read my thoughts?_' Doug snapped in response, ignoring her snide comment.

'_I never read them, I just hear them,_' Espeon corrected him. '_You're an angry person, you have very loud thoughts._'

'_Ignore them,_' Doug hissed.

'_It's impossible to._'

Doug glared down at the Pokémon, she was staring across the room at Bill and Rowan. Doug stared at them, catching small snippets of the conversation. Bill was explaining to Rowan one of his many contraptions; what it did, how he got the idea, how he had gone about building it by himself. Doug's upper lift involuntarily lifted in a scowl.

'_I hope your face sticks like that._'

'_Butt out Luma,_' Doug glared down at the psychic Pokémon.

She shrugged at him. '_Fine, I was going to offer you some advice, but never mind._'

"What?" Doug snapped out loud. He grimaced as he slowly looked up and found Bill and Rowan staring at him.

"Everything okay?" Bill asked.

"Luma is probably talking to him," Rowan interjected with a smile. "She likes to converse with people via thoughts."

"Oh," Bill laughed.

'_Way to be discreet Doug._'

'_Just tell me your freaking advice._'

'_You have to ask nicely,_' Espeon flashed a smile up at him.

'_Please, Luma._'

'_Just talk to her Doug,_' Espeon said, the tone of her voice becoming soft and honest. '_Tell her what you're feeling, maybe she's feeling it too._'

'_That's your advice?_' Doug asked.

'_Don't like it, don't take it,_' Luma hissed up at him.

'_I don't think I will,_' Doug snapped. '_Since I don't feel anything for Rowan._'

'_Whatever Doug,_' Espeon rolled her eyes and padded over to Phantom, who was sitting by the door of the building. '_Go have your stupid pity party elsewhere then._'

Doug glared over his shoulder at Rowan's Pokémon before glancing back at Rowan and Bill. Rowan was standing very close to Bill, staring down at a computer screen. Though as Doug stared at her, he could have sworn that she glanced up from the computer and at Doug. And she smiled at him.

Doug's brow furrowed as a thought crossed his mind. Rowan and Luma talked about everything, including Rowan's feelings. Maybe the reason Luma had given him that advice was because she knew how Rowan felt, and Rowan was just being difficult about coming forward and admitting her feelings.

'_I'm applauding you right now,_' Espeon's voice sounded in his mind.

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Eight, Author's Notes: So…I'm backsies! :D I know, it was a really long break. I was spending time with Boyfriend and getting over Kitty, which still uber sucks. Then, once I got to school, all I've been doing is reading and writing. -.- I really should be reading now, but I'm all reading-ing out. If that makes any sense.<p>

Anyhoo, I am backsies and I will post a COUPLE ( :D ) of chapters today, then get back to every other day probably? I will not be posting on weekends because I spend those with Boyfriend and there may be certain weeks where I don't post anything either because Boyfriend is here with me. (: But I will keep you all updated on all of that stuff.

Thanks for all the messages about character ideas, they will be very useful! And thanks for all the reviews in my absence. I would love to list off all the people, but I am just so utterly exhausted I lack the energy to do so at the moment.

Anyhoo…stuff relevant to the chapter begins…nowsies:

I keep telling myself, only three more gym battles. Only three more gym battles. Haha.

I made the Seel give Rowan the badge because it was kinda a jump back to the original series. If I'm not mistaken, it was a Seel that barfed up the badge for Ash, wasn't it? Haha.

Review, subscribe, & comment. (:


	49. Chapter 49: Team Rocket Tries Again

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Nine:<p>

Team Rocket Tries Again

Doug was staring down at his feet as we headed away from Bill's lab and back towards Cerulean. I stared up at him, trying to guess what was wrong, or hoping that Luma would help me decipher his emotions. So far, she had surprisingly kept to herself.

Therefore, I was completely lost on what to say.

"So," I finally cleared my throat and spoke. "That was pretty interesting, right?"

"Fantastic," Doug muttered.

"I mean, granted, you weren't actually partaking in the small tour I received, but I found it riveting," I continued.

"Yea, I'll bet."

He was being more cryptic than normal and it was driving me mad. I slowly let my breath out. "He's not so bad, right? Did that trip change your opinion of him?"

"Not one bit," Doug hissed.

"Oh," I whispered and glanced down at Espeon. She merely shrugged her shoulders up at me. I arched my eyebrow. She never kept to herself this much, I was getting worried that she and Doug were now plotting against me. "I guess we should just stay the night in Cerulean."

"If you want to," Doug agreed.

"Well Bill suggested that-" I began to say, but was quickly interrupted by Doug.

"So you do everything he wants Rowan?" He snapped, whirling around to glare at me. "Since when do you not have thoughts of your own? When has a guy ever controlled every single part of your way of thinking?"

I stared up at Doug, my lower jaw lowered slight as I was surprised by his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry Doug," I muttered. "I won't mention him again."

"I highly doubt that," he hissed.

We stood in the middle of Cerulean now, staring at the ground in an awkward silence. "Why is it you two are always arguing?"

Doug and I whirled around instantly as we heard the familiar female voice of the Team Rocket member that had been following us. "He doesn't like being one up-ed by Bill Sweetie," she snickered in my direction. "He's either the best or he throws a huge tantrum."

"What the hell do you want Susanne?" Doug snapped. "Haven't you been beat enough by us to know to leave us alone?"

"You made a fool of our new recruit in Lavender Town," she snickered. "Granted, she is a little fool-headed, but she's still a Rocket."

"Ashley?" I asked. "You should know that she rarely sticks with anything, changes her mind on the most random of whim."

"You can't just quit the Rockets," Susanne snapped at me. Ace was standing silently beside her, staring at his left hand. "You should have known that much by now since you've been traveling with a deserter of ours."

I glanced up at Doug, his jaw was clenched tightly.

"So what Susanne?" Doug snapped, he quickly snatched a pokéball from his belt and held it up in front of him. "You want to battle and have your asses kicked again?"

Susanne smiled. "That's fine, all I need to do is delay you both a little. Ace! Take care of the girl, and for Mew's sake, this time use your head."

Ace quickly looked up at me, his eyebrow arching. "But how?"

"How do I know Ace!" Susanne turned and shoved him to the ground. "Just don't battle her, we need more time than that."

"What do they mean? Why are they trying to delay us?" I asked Doug.

"How the hell do you expect me to know?" He snapped at me as Phantom leapt in front of him to take on Susanne's Pokémon.

I looked away from Doug and back over at Ace who was slowly picking himself up off the ground. I arched my eyebrow at him, I could hear Espeon growling beside me. "Phantom! Faint Attack!" Doug ordered. I hadn't even know that Susanne had already sent out a Pokémon.

"Don't mess this one up Ace!" Susanne screamed. "Counter with your own Faint Attack Sneasel!"

Ace looked over at me, then he redirected his stare to look at something behind me. I furrowed my brow and glanced over my shoulder, there was nothing but the small body of water. "What the-"

'_Rowan!_'

I turned around just in time to feel Ace pummel into my midsection. I fell backwards onto the ground, my head slamming into the dirt way too hard. I groaned, gaining a headache and losing my sense of direction.

Ace was tossed off me as Espeon slammed her body into his. '_Are you okay?_'

"My head hurts," I muttered.

'_Get up,_' Espeon ordered, before darting away from me and towards a large, purple blob. It took me a moment to recognize it as Ace's Pokémon lunging towards me. Espeon successfully deflected its attack as I made an attempt to stand. Before I could get back onto my feet, Ace's arm closed around me and I was lifted off the ground. "Let me go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I felt him lunge backwards and I struggled to get my feet on the ground. I managed to knee him in the gut and he dropped me to the ground. I hurried to my feet and smiled at him, happy that my flailing had been successful. He was stooped over, catching his breath. "You can't beat me," I hissed. "Even when I have a killer headache."

He slowly straightened up, panting as he stared at me. "Sometimes I don't need to beat you, just be a little smarter."

My eyebrow arched as he dove towards me. His hands met my chest and I stumbled backwards, onto the wet, unstable ground surrounding the lake. "Shit!" I screamed as I dropped backwards and flopped into the water. I came up for a breath just as Ace dove in. "What the hell?" I snapped at him, flinging water in his direction.

"Stop that!" He yelled, propelling himself towards me.

His body weight came down on top of me, pushing me towards the floor of the lake. My feet touched the ground and I pushed upwards and into the Rocket. I was kept under water however.

'_Rowan!_'

'_Help would be appreciate!_' I thought hurriedly.

'_I want to, but I'm afraid of water Rowan,_' Espeon replied. '_I'll get Doug, hang on!_'

'_No! Not Doug!_'

My cry was ignored as Espeon didn't respond. I kicked my feet towards the Rocket and he swam away towards the surface and towards the shore. I kicked my legs to surge towards the surface as I felt my headache get worse from lack of oxygen. I broke the surface of the water just in time to see Ace recall his Pokémon and chase after the fleeing Susanne. Doug was staring after them, his back to me. Espeon stretched up onto her back legs and dug her claws into his thigh.

He shouted a profanity at her before whipping around to stare at me. I was struggling to get to the shore, and I ended up crawling out of the water on my hands and knees. "Rowan," he barked.

"I don't feel like hearing a sarcastic quip about choosing the wrong time to take a swim," I snapped up at him. "Just go stand away from me!"

I got to my feet just as Doug jogged over to me. He was peeling out of his jacket and attempting to hand it over to me. "Here," he quickly said.

"I don't want it," I hissed.

"You need to stay warm," he retorted.

"I'm not cold Doug," I said to him, glaring up into his face. "I'm soaking wet, and cranky, and I have a headache, but I don't need your stupid jacket. You can't just get mad at me and then just try and be all gentlemanly. I'm going to get whiplash from your freaking mood swings!"

Doug stared silently at me, his jacket still extended out towards me. I glared at him before snatching up the jacket and turning to throw it into the water. Doug swore as I stormed off towards the Pokémon Center to change.

* * *

><p>I sat with Espeon cuddled against my hip. I had a thick blanket wrapped around my shoulders as I stared at the television across the room from me. The door to the Pokémon Center opened and Doug walked in, carrying his wet jacket. Surprisingly, his clothes weren't wet. He walked in and flung the jacket at my feet. "I thought you weren't cold," he barked.<p>

"You try being wet and naked in a heavily air-conditioned bathroom and you tell me how you feel," I murmured softly, not removing my eyes from the television screen.

Espeon's giggle sounded in my mind. '_That was a cruel thing to say to him._'

"That was the point," I replied. "He's being in the pain in the butt, so I'll be one right back."

Espeon laughed again as she stood up and glanced behind us. '_If only you could hear his thoughts right now._'

"I have no want to," I said to her, pulling the blanket tighter around me as I glanced over my shoulder.

Doug walked behind the couch, heading towards the bathroom. As he passed Espeon, he pointed over the back of the couch at her. "Get out of my head," he snapped.

"And he's not even embarrassed," I sighed.

'_Why would he be, he's male,_' Espeon reminded me.

"Luma," Phantom walked over to the couch and stared up at Espeon. "Could I interest you in a walk? I hear there is quite the romantic spot not too far from here."

Espeon glanced up at me and I shrugged. "Go ahead, one of us should have some sort of love life."

Espeon smiled before jumping off the couch and heading towards the automatic doors of the PokéCenter with Phantom. '_I'll be back soon, stay out of trouble._'

'_You too, please be careful._'

'_I always am._'

I settled back into the cushion of the couch as the PokéCenter door shut with an electronic whir. Several moments later, the seat next to me compressed as Doug dropped himself into it. I could feel his stare on my face, but otherwise paid no attention to him. I had no intention of apologizing.

"Rowan."

"What."

"You could sound somewhat polite," Doug sighed.

"Oh," I finally glanced over at him, "you mean like you never do?"

"And I'm the moody one?" He hissed.

I arched an eyebrow at him before looking back towards the television. I had every intention of ignoring him for the rest of the night. I heard him let out his breath and he pressed his forehead into his palms. "Rowan."

"What?"

"Wow, I didn't think you could sound even more rude than you did before."

"Really Doug?" I snapped, glaring at him again. "I deal with your insolence all through Johto and Kanto and I have one off night because I have a horrible headache and you have to point it out. Really? Why can't you just let it go and leave me alone for at least the rest of the night?"

Doug stared at me silently for a few moments. "Your head hurts?"

"Yes."

"How bad?"

"On a scale of one to ten, about a fifteen," I hissed.

"I'm sorry."

"Yea, I'll bet," I muttered.

Another silence came over us, Doug was no longer staring at my face, but staring downwards, towards my lap. Quite suddenly and surprisingly, Doug reached over and grabbed one of my hands out of my lap. I tried to pull it back, but he held fast. "Apparently," he said, looking up to my face as he held my hand, his touch as gentle as his voice now was, "there is some sort of connection between right here," with his left hand he gently massaged the webbed skin between my thumb and pointer finger, "and your head."

"What?" I asked, distracted by his holding my hand.

"If there is a tension here," Doug continued, staring down at my hand. "Then you have a headache."

"I just told you that I have a headache," I hissed.

"And guess how taut this area is right now?" Doug muttered.

I stared silently down at our hands for a moment. "That's a really odd bit of information to know."

"My mother told me," Doug said.

"Professor Evergreen isn't married," I muttered as the thought crossed my mind.

Doug glanced up at me, offering me a slight smile, though I could see there was a slightly sad undertone to it. "Obviously he was at one point," he said.

"Divorce?" I asked.

"I wish."

I furrowed my brow as I stared at him. "Why would you wish that?" I asked.

"Because it's better than death," he answered.

I immediately felt stupid and rude. How I hadn't guessed that I couldn't know, but I felt horrible. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Hey, it's not your fault," he shrugged, his eyes remaining glued on my hands. "It happened a long time ago."

I felt the want to ask him more questions about it, but I bit my tongue. It wasn't my place to ask. Instead I focused on Doug's hands massaging my own. He had now switched from my right hand to my left. I could feel the pain in my head alleviating, if even ever so slightly. "It's actually working," I muttered.

Doug chuckled. "Were you expecting it not to?"

"It just seemed very random," I shrugged.

I slowly became aware of the fact that Doug was not massaging my hands anymore, but merely holding them in his own hands. I slowly looked down at the coupling, then up at Doug. He was intensely staring at me. I felt my stomach knot nervously. This was it, this was the moment that everything was going to be said. All the feelings and emotions and wants, everything was going to be said. I was going to find out what my future with Doug Evergreen was.

"Rowan," he said softly.

"I had no interest in Bill," I interjected, my nerves not only taking control of my stomach, but my mouth too. "I really didn't. I was actually bored by just the sound of his voice. I can't tell you half of what he said to me."

A smile slowly formed on Doug's lips. "You sure seemed taken by him."

"I don't know why I was talking about him so much," I muttered. "Espeon wasn't saying anything, you weren't saying anything. I just started talking. Honest."

"Good to know," Doug said. "Because, I feel like I need to honestly tell you that-"

A loud crack of thunder sounded and I jumped off the couch, pulling my hands out of Doug's as I did so. Doug slowly stood up next to me as we both looked out the front windows of the PokéCenter. A torrential downpour had begun outside and I immediately thought about Luma and Phantom.

"Do you think we should go look for them?" I asked Doug.

"Them who?" He replied.

The door to the Center opened and Phantom and Luma came charging into the building, shaking the excess water off of themselves.

'_It's crazy out there,_' Espeon chuckled as she walked over to us. She hopped onto the couch and buried herself in the blanket I had been using. '_Hope we didn't interrupt anything, but we didn't really have a choice,_' she chuckled.

I shook my head as I stared at Doug. He was walking away from me and towards another chair. "No," I muttered. "You didn't."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Forty-Nine: As promised, another chapter. If I'm feeling brave and not too sleep deprived, I may try to pump out a third tonight. Given that I've already gotten reviews I feel motivated to write more! :D You guys are awesome by the way. I did a happy dance when I saw the reviews I already received.<p>

Raise your hand if you want a third chapter tonight! :D

The only problem is that I'm working from scratch here. I have no chapters saved so I am literally writing these chapters right now tonight. O: Because I fell severely behind in writing. It doesn't really bother me though, to write them and then immediately post them. I actually prefer to do it that way.

Anyhoo, let's see if I can get another chapter.

Ummm…anything about this chapter? It's a bit short I know, but I have an outline and this was exactly what I wanted in this chapter plus some. The last part with the hand holding was completely ad-libbed! :D

I have a feeling that you all will really really really like what I have planned for the next chapter. The big FIVE OH. Any guesses on what I have planned? (: (: (: As a hint, its something you all have been asking for me to add into the story for awhile now! :D

Anything else?

My current favorite song is Tonight Tonight by Hot Chellae Rae. It's so damn catchy! It's on my itunes, set on repeat right now. Haha. It's my writing music. My next favorite current song is Angels by Owl City…I loves it.

I think that is all I want to say.

Enjoy the chapter! And remember to review/comment and subscribe. Not that I need to tell you that anymore, you wonderful people are so good about doing it already. (:

P.S. My roommate is the suck.


	50. Chapter 50: Mt Moon

-**The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty:<p>

Mt. Moon.

'_So you two aren't mad at one another anymore?_' Espeon asked as I followed Doug out of Cerulean City and towards Pewter City.

I shook my head no. '_We worked it out._'

'_While Phantom and I were outside I'm guessing?_' Espeon inquired and I nodded. '_How'd he manage to win you back over?_'

'_By making me feel like crap,_' I glanced down at her and shrugged.

'_He's good at that,_' Espeon said. '_I think it's a male thing._'

'_Did you know his mom died?_' I asked her.

Espeon looked ahead at Doug and Phantom walking side by side. '_I didn't know that, but it explains a lot._'

'_How so?_'

'_Children who lose parents are more prone to anger and violence,_' Espeon explained, looking up at me now. '_That explains your Doug Evergreen to a tee._'

'_He's not mine Luma,_' I sighed.

'_Oh come on Rowan,_' Espeon laugh resonated through my mind. '_He followed you from Cherrygrove to Goldenrod, and traveled with you through the rest of Johto and into Kanto. He refused to pay any attention to your sister and he has done everything in his power to show you how much he cares._'

'_Has not._'

'_Well as much as he can without appearing sensitive,_' Espeon snickered.

'_I guess,_' I slowly agreed as I stared at Doug's back.

'_He's yours._'

"What are you two talking about?" Doug suddenly asked over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I squeaked, wondering how he could have possibly known that I was talking to Espeon. I began to worry that she had been telling him everything we were talking about.

"You're never quiet," he said. "And when you are quiet, its because you're having a secret conversation with Espeon."

"Luma," Phantom corrected him.

"With Luma," Doug sighed.

I pursed my lips and stared up at Doug. Finally I smiled at him. "I can't tell you," I said to him.

"Why not?" He asked as I caught up to him and began walking beside him. I could hear Luma purr as she bumped her head against Phantom.

"You said it yourself, it's a secret conversation," I answered, my smile growing wider.

Doug sighed. "Females."

"I could say the same thing about males," I replied.

"Oh shit," Doug suddenly muttered.

I looked out in front of us, expecting to see Team Rocket or something equally terrible. I saw nothing but the entrance of a cave a fair distance ahead of us. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I forgot to buy a new flashlight," Doug sighed.

"We could turn around?" I suggested.

"Nah," Doug shook his head. "I'm too impatient, we'll just have to make sure we don't get separated."

"I would imagine that that's easily enough to do," I said.

"You'd think so," Doug said. "But Mt. Moon happens to be a maze."

* * *

><p>I was silent, completely silent. I wasn't even having a conversation with Luma. I was staring downwards at the shadow that was my extended hand, folded into Doug's hand. I could feel his fingers intertwined with mine as he led the way through the dimly lit Mt. Moon. Espeon and Umbreon trailed ahead of us, I could see Phantom's faintly glowing spots and the gem on Luma's forehead whenever she would turn around to make sure Doug and I weren't too far behind.<p>

"Talking with Espeon again?" Doug asked. I could feel his eyes on my face.

"Actually," I paused, staring at our hands again. "No."

"You're actually quiet then?" Doug laughed.

"Yes."

"Do you feel okay?" Doug asked, the laugh still present in his undertone.

"I think so," I replied.

Doug cleared his throat as he turned away from me. "Hang on just a moment," he said. "Luma and Phantom go ahead, we'll catch up. I gotta tie my shoe."

Luma turned around again, I could see her large eyes flash and her gem light up slightly. '_Don't be too long._'

'_Shouldn't you be telling Doug that?_' I asked her.

'_You would think so,_' she replied as she turned around and padded off into the darkness. I arched my eyebrow as I felt Doug drop down to tie his shoe. I rested my hand on his shoulder to ensure that I didn't lose him in the darkness.

"I thought there were Clefairy in here," I said, glancing around the darkness. I didn't see anything.

"Yea, there are," Doug replied. "But they're rare, I don't know how everyone always manages to find one. They either aren't rare, or we just don't attract them."

"It might be that," I agreed.

Doug shot to his feet, grabbing my hand in the process, and pushed my back against the nearest wall. He held my hands pinned against the cave wall stretched out on either side of my head. I could feel him lean closer to me. "Really quickly," he said. "While we actually have a moment alone and Phantom and Luma aren't here to ruin it."

"Ruin what?" I muttered.

"When we get to Pewter," Doug explained. "I really need to talk to you about something that's been bugging me for, well actually its been bugging me awhile now."

"Okay," I agreed softly.

"I would do it here," he said. "But given that I can't see your facial expression, it's not exactly the right place. At least I don't think so."

"I would have to agree with you," I murmured.

"Good," he said, releasing my wrists and snatching my hand back up. "On to Pewter City then."

I followed him into the darkness, trying to get my breath back and slowly becoming more nervous as we got closer to Pewter City with each step we took.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Fifty: Okay. I'm sorry, I got ahead of myself. The thing that you guys have wanted since the beginning of this fan-fic is in the next chapter. I can't count apparently. Haha. But! This gives you another chance to guess.<p>

And here! I'll give you another clue.

It involves our heroine and our favorite asshole ever. (: Yea, that's right. Rowan and Dougie. I'm sure that you can guess what it is. (:

Anyways, very short, boring filler chapter so that I don't get hate mail about the fact that _"OMGGGGG, you forgot Mt. Moon and the awesome-opossum Clefairyyyyyyyyy…" _Of course…if they say OMG, they probably don't type like that. You know it's funny, and I made a subtle joke about this in the chapter…well it might not be that subtle given that Doug said it. But the show and the cards and the internets say how rare Clefairies (is that the right plural?) are, but everyone always runs across one or catches one. They can't really be that rare then, can they? I don't actually like them…which is why Rowan did not catch a Clefairy.

Okay, sorry. I am getting distracted. Boring filler. Exciting chapter tomorrow afternoon sometime. Or Thursday afternoon. Whenever I can get to it! It will be ASAPATMS…that's short hand for As Soon As Possible According To My Schedule. (:

Review/comment and subscribe my kidlets!

P.S. Wootsies! :D Three chapters in one night! :D


	51. Chapter 51: Feelings Returned

-**The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-One:<p>

Feelings Returned.

I was staring at Doug. I had been staring at Doug for sometime. He was not returning my stare, he was actually looking down at the arena of the Pewter City Gym, where the gym leader was battling it out with some young trainer. We were in Pewter City, we had been for sometime. This was in fact the morning after we had arrived in Pewter, and Doug had yet to say anything to me about anything, feelings or otherwise.

As if I weren't stressed enough…

"You want to go-" Doug turned towards me and began to ask, but paused when he found that I was already staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," I quickly shook my head and looked away. "Nothing at all. What were you going to say?"

"You want to battle Brock first?" Doug asked.

"Brock?" I arched my eyebrow as I looked back at Doug.

"The gym leader," Doug nodded down towards the field.

'_As in the guy who makes the delicious food?_' Espeon asked, sounding surprised.

"Maybe," I muttered.

"Maybe what?" Doug asked me.

"Does he make the Pokémon food?" I inquired, looking to Doug who was nodding.

"I believe so."

"One of you interested in battling, or are you just going to sit there all day?" A voice called up to us and I glanced down towards the field. Brock was standing with his hands set on his hips and his feet spread apart as he stared up at us.

"I am!" I jumped up and hurried down the stairs towards the field.

'_Don't be too excited,_' Espeon chuckled. '_Oh, and don't react._'

"React to what?" I asked as I glanced down at her. I hit the bottom step and walked into the arena and looked back up just as I stopped in front of Brock. A peculiar look had come over his face as he regarded me.

'_Doug will get very upset if you do._'

I attempted to give Brock a friendly smile, but the gesture was strained. "Rowan Eden," I said to him. "If you wouldn't mind, could we start this battle?"

"Rowan Eden!" Brock repeated my name, and snatched my hand up. I squealed before trying to step away from him. "What a beautiful name to fit such a beautiful person!"

'_Luma,_' I could feel my eyes growing larger as I stared at Brock in shock. '_Is he hitting on me?_'

'_Attempting to, yes,_' Luma replied. '_It kind of makes me want to giggle._'

'_What do I do?_' I asked as I continued to stare at the star-struck Brock.

'_Ignore him, according to Doug's thoughts, this is a pretty common occurrence for Brock,_' Luma chuckled.

'_In other words, I'm not anything special,_' I thought back as I successfully shook my hand out of Brock's grasp. "If you wouldn't mind," I said, now pressing my index finger against Brock's shoulder and nudging him away from me, "I'd just like to battle with you."

Brock's mouth hung open as he continued to stare at me. I pursed my lips then turned to walk away from him and to the trainer's box. I glanced over my shoulder to hopefully find that Brock had taken the hint. It appeared he hadn't, but he suddenly shook his head, as if clearing his senses, and strode over to the other box.

"Well Beautiful Lady," he said and I sighed with a roll of my eyes. "This will be a two on two battle."

"Alright then," I said. "That's all I needed to know, Delibird! Let's go!"

"Rhyhorn," to my surprise, Brock leapt right into battle. "Go!"

The heavily plated, four-legged Pokémon appeared on the field. It glared at my small bird Pokémon for a moment, before lowering it's head and pawing at the ground. '_He means business,_' Espeon noted.

"I would have to agree," I said softly.

'_Good thing he's a ground Pokémon so his attacks won't have an effect on Delibird,_' Luma said to me.

"I'll be he knows some rock moves too though," I muttered. "So I have to be careful."

"Rhyhorn, get things started with Sandstorm!" Brock ordered and I swore under my breath.

"He would know rock moves," I hissed. "Delibird, we gotta make this quick! Blizzard! Now!"

As a massive swirl of dust and debris whirled in his direction, Delibird started hastily flapping his wings to start his own storm. As he started to successfully launch his attack, the sandstorm struck him, knocking him backwards towards me. He slammed into the ground at my feet and I quickly dropped down to my knees. "Are you alright?" I asked the downed Pokémon.

He quickly jumped up to his feet and began to flap his wings again. This time, he summoned a Blizzard much faster than he had the first attempt at an attack. And even with the Sandstorm still whipping around his little, red body, Delibird managed to release a powerful attack towards Brock's Pokémon. The ice attack plowed into the ground Pokémon and it snorted in pain. It's nostril's flared as it fixated his glare on my Pokémon.

"Delibird, Ice Beam now!"

Delibird planted his feet before releasing a barrage of ice crystals into Rhyhorn's face across the stadium. Brock's Pokémon roared in pain, throwing its head backwards.

"Rhyhorn, Rollout, finish this," Brock ordered calmly.

"Get ready to Dodge Delibird," I hissed as the Rhyhorn pawed the ground and snorted. It took off in a flurry of activity, charging towards my Pokémon. Delibird chose that exact moment to become distracted by his feet. He chirped as he stared downwards even though I stood behind him, screaming at the top of my lungs to move.

Rhyhorn plowed into my Pokémon, throwing him across the field, past me and into the wall of the arena. I slapped my hand over my mouth as I gasped. "Delibird?" I shouted. My Pokémon didn't move. I swore under my breath before returning my Pokémon to his pokéball. I turned back around as Brock returned his Pokémon. I bit on my lower lip as I stared at him, I hadn't expected the battle to turn out as it had.

"Ready to continue My Lovely-" Brock started to say.

"Will you knock that off?" I snapped at him. "I am not yours in anyway and it's creeping me out that you keep trying to call me pet names!"

Brock's face was blank as he stared across the room at me. I let my breath out slowly and slowly closed my eyes as I tried to regain my patience.

'_You just made Doug very happy,_' Luma told me.

"Ready to finish this?" I hissed, glaring across the room at Brock. "Vaporeon! Go!"

My water Pokémon appeared on the field as Brock called out his second Pokémon as well. An Onix formed in the field, taking up more the half of the space in the arena. I narrowed my eyes at it. I had the upper hand in this battle, hopefully it would be as quick as the battle between Delibird and Rhyhorn had been.

"Vaporeon, Water Pulse!"

Vaporeon immediately reacted, spouting water up into Onix's face. The giant Pokémon threw his head backward as he roared in pain.

"Don't let up!" I shouted, clenching my fists. "Water Gun!"

Vaporeon quickly followed up with a weak water attack. Even though it was one of his lesser moves, Vaporeon's Water Gun caused Onix to reel yet again. "Onix! No!" Brock shouted. "Use Rock Throw!"

"Dodge!" I retorted and my Pokémon quickly and lithely leapt out of the way of the boulders being flung across the field by Onix. "Now Hydro Pump!" I said to my Pokémon. He skidded to a halt in the middle of the field, a boulder went flying over his head. He readied himself before aiming his snout upwards and releasing a deluge of water in the large face of Brock's Pokémon. The Pokémon's head dropped into the dirt, it's eyes closed in a wince. "Again Vaporeon!"

My Pokémon again discharged a torrent of water into the downed Pokémon's face. It merely let out a strangled growl as it eyes clenched shut. "Onix, return!"

I smiled to myself. An easy battle, something I needed today. The last thing I wanted was the stress of another loss. "That was an exception come back Pretty, uh Rowan," Brock quickly corrected himself as we returned our respective Pokémon.

"Thanks," I nodded as Brock walked across the room to me.

"Here is the Boulder Badge," Brock held out the small pin towards me. I thanked him again with a silent nod as I took the badge from him. "You should be proud."

"I am," I said.

"You battling me too?" Brock shouted to Doug as I headed up into the bleachers.

"Yea," Doug agreed as he passed me in the aisle. "You gonna wait for me?" He asked me as we paused next to each other.

"If you want me to," I said.

Doug stared at me for several moments before nodding. "I want you to."

* * *

><p>The sun had set hours ago. I had watched it while sitting in a small grove of trees in Pewter City. The Viridian Forest loomed ahead of us. Doug sat near me, his back against the trunk of a tree. Umbreon and Espeon were laying on the ground near our feet. I could feel Espeon's eyes on me.<p>

'_What's wrong?_' She finally asked me.

I glanced over at Doug. '_He wanted to talk when we got to Pewter, but so far he hasn't brought up the subject yet._'

Espeon's eyes shot over to Doug's face. I could see the gem on her forehead flash and the tips of her tail vibrated. '_He's waiting for Phantom and I to leave,_' she finally said.

'_What did you say to him?_' I quickly asked.

'_Nothing, just read his thoughts,_' Espeon assured me as she stood up and stretched. She nipped at Phantom's ears and nodded off behind Doug and I. I was staring at her as they got up and headed away from Doug and I. I pursed my lips, reeling in the awkward silence that now engulfed Doug and I.

I took a deep breath and stared at Doug out of the corner of my eyes.

"I didn't think they would ever leave," he finally muttered.

"They are our Pokémon," I reminded him.

"Yea, but yours can read thoughts," Doug said. "And she should have heard me saying go away over and over again in my head."

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I'm not always the most perceptive person so maybe Espeon takes after me."

"That would be a good thing," Doug said softly.

I looked over at Doug, and slowly cocked my head to the side as I regarded him. He glanced over at me and gave me a gentle smile. "Like I just said Doug," I muttered. "I'm not particularly perceptive, especially when it comes to, um, men. So the less cryptic you can be, the better."

Doug laughed to himself and looked out ahead of us. "Fair enough."

"And just so you know, I'm very nervous right now," I added.

"Why?"

"Because," I said, staring at him in the dim light. "You are…you."

"And I'm the cryptic one?" Doug snickered.

"Yea," I sighed. "I know."

Another silence enveloped us. I watched my hands as I nervously intertwined and then freed my fingers.

Doug suddenly laughed. "I have no idea where to start."

I looked over at him, quietly. "When you were flirting with my sister in Celadon over lunch," I said and Doug looked over at me. I frowned to myself and looked away from Doug. "I was really jealous and really hurt."

"I know," Doug said softly.

"And I actually was crying, but I didn't want to admit because crying is stupid," I continued, in my nervousness I began to lapse into endless conversation about a subject I didn't really feel like talking about.

"I know."

"And I didn't really like what you said to Misty about her sister's either, but I would rather have dealt with that then your lovesickness over my sister," I sighed, staring ahead of me as I continued to babble.

"Rowan."

"I'm not normal, I know that," I said. "I had no interest in guys in school, and I never really thought about it until you struck up conversation with me in Cherrygrove. And then all I could think about was you."

"Really?"

"I think I just said too much," I clapped my hands over my face as heat crept into my cheeks. "I should probably stop talking."

"No, Rowan listen."

"I can't stop talking because I'm so nervous," I hissed. "I have to be shut up somehow, just so you know."

Doug shifted closer to me, wrapping one arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him. His other hand gently clasped over my mouth. I shifted my eyes to look up at his face. The Butterfree's in my stomach were almost unmanageable. "Is that good?" He asked softly and I nodded. "Alright then, I'll take over in talking now."

I nodded again, pressing my lips together as I stared up at Doug's face.

"First of all," Doug said. "Misty's sisters are not all that great, but they're a big attraction in Kanto."

"But," I started to say.

Doug's hand clasped tighter over my mouth. "I'm talking, remember?" he chuckled. "I said it because I'm an ass, I was trying to piss Misty off. Not you, so I'm sorry about that."

I stared up at Doug and he sighed. "I actually don't like you not talking," he said. "But, continuing on. As far as your unhealthy obsession with me," he said and I furrowed my brow. I tried to speak, but I only managed to grunt. "I think mine is worse," he finished and I arched one of my eyebrows now. "I'm the one that followed you across half of Johto."

I relaxed my mouth now, my lips were now pressed against Doug's palm, or vice versa as I fixated my eyes away from Doug. "But finally Rowan," Doug's hand left my mouth as he repositioned it on my chin and pulled my face up towards his. "It's okay that you felt jealous about my giving your sister attention, that's why I did it."

"Doug," I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head. "This is not really what I want to hear, it's actually making me feel like-"

Doug's hand was suddenly pressed against my lips again. "I'm talking."

I shot a glare at Doug, but didn't try to say anything else.

Doug slowly let his breath out as he continued to stare at me. "You and sister are extremely different," he said. "But quite honestly, your sister has nothing on you."

I pushed Doug's hand down away from my mouth. "Besides ample cleavage and the audacity to flaunt it."

Doug shrugged. "I'm more of a hips and legs man, both of which you have plenty of."

I arched my eyebrow and slowly looked over at him. "Have you been checking me out Doug?"

He smiled at me. "Of course."

I glanced back out in front of me, I could feel the corners of my mouth trying to pull up in a smile. I struggled to keep it in check. I cleared my throat. "So then, where does this leave us?" I remained staring in front of me.

"I'm not actually sure," Doug sighed, his arm finally releasing his hold on me as he settled both his hands in his lap.

"Do we just continue on, ignoring the obvious," I paused, almost embarrassed to say what I knew I wanted to say, "attraction between us."

"And being complete asses to one another?" Doug added, looking down at me.

"I think we might be able to get rid of that part of it," I replied, looking at him.

Doug smiled, shifting so that he was facing me. "You think so? Even though it comes so natural to me?"

"Okay, well I'll stop trying to flirt with every guy we come across in an attempt to make you jealous," I offered.

Doug's eyebrow launched onto his forehead quickly. "You've been flirting with guys?"

My face fell. "I'm really bad at it."

"Hey," Doug smiled, reaching out and cupping my face in one of his hands. He leaned closer to me. "You know exactly what to say and do to get me riled up."

I took a quiet, deep breath. "I do?" I whispered, slightly uncomfortable with how close Doug was to me, but pleased and excited at the same time.

Doug's lips curved upward in a slight smile. I couldn't help but notice that he was slowly getting closer to me. I took another deep breath, my stomach was knotted in a painful twist as I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing.

I stopped breathing however when I felt Doug's lips brush against mine. I wasn't sure how to react, so I paused, waiting to see what exactly he was going to do.

"Douglas."

My eyes snapped open when I heard Phantom's voice. I looked at Doug, his face still close to mine. His eyes were closed and his lips were pressed together, he was smiling very slightly. He shook his head and slowly opened his eyes to look at me. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You and I both know how bad your self-control is," Phantom continued and I quickly leaned away from Doug as heat spread across my cheeks. I looked completely away from him, biting down on my lower lip. "And Mew forbid that you allow yourself to lose control with a sixteen year old girl."

'_I'm sorry Rowan,_' Espeon suddenly said and I glanced over at her. '_Phantom asked why I so randomly wanted to go somewhere and I stalled in telling him for awhile, but once I finally did, he actually got very worried for you._'

I glanced over at Doug, he was slowly standing and composing himself. '_I guess there's more sordid details about Doug's past that I don't yet know,_' I thought.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Fifty-One: GAH! I AM SO SICK OF GYM BATTLES! O.O (that's why this one was short and extra sucky).<p>

Oh, by the way, I didn't want to make Brock flirtatious and gross like he was in the show, but as I sitting there about to type about him, I couldn't think how else to make his personality. So we have the same old Brock. :/

Anyways…

I started typing this chapter at five o'clock this afternoon. And then I stopped and read from about chapter…seven all the way to the end of my story because I had forgotten everything I had written. (oops). And then I was pooped and I was thinking 'I don't think I have the energy to type this chapter up tonight. But I went through and read every comment ever left for me and it's just…it's the best motivation there is. I've never been a huge people person, but you people are seriously amazing. Reading all the comments has made me feel better than I have felt in a long, long time.

In case you all haven't noticed, which I'm sure you did, the titles entitled Feelings something all have something to do with…yea, you guessed it! Feelings! :D Mostly Doug's and Rowan's. (:

So…anyways! Good news and bad news. I'm more of a good news first person. HURRAH! They half-kissed! :D

Now the bad news…they didn't actually get to kiss. ): And just so you all don't get your hopes up…they will not kiss each other in the finality of this book. You'll have to wait for the Hoenn Travels to see if it actually happens. O:

Um…I'm pretty excited about the next two chapters after this one, I think that they should be pretty exciting. Of course I never know until I actually type them.

Oh, and I have a new philosophy for the rest of this story. As soon as I'm done with the chapter, I will post it for you all to read. I won't wait a day or two or three, I'll post it as soon as I am done writing it. It's like…Live Writing! O: How exciting. :D

Anyhoo, review/comment and subscribe loverlies.

P.S. I just ate a nachos lunchable for dinner. Yum. It came with a Capri Sun.

P.P.S. Almost two hundred reviews! :D I wonder who will be the two hundredth. (:


	52. Chapter 52: Viridian Forest

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Two:<p>

Viridian Forest.

The sky over Pewter City was dark with thunderheads, holding the promise of a sudden rainstorm over our heads. I looked up at the sky, praying that it would hold until we got through the Viridian Forest, something told me I would not be so lucky. I dropped my head and stared down at my feet as I walked next to Doug. We'd been silent since waking up this morning. I cleared my throat, ready to instigate a conversation.

"So how exactly does your Pokémon now how crappy your self-control is?" I decidedly asked Doug. It wasn't the best opener, but it was what was on my mind at the moment. I merely got a sideways glance from Doug, but he otherwise remained silent. I glared at him for a moment, he was back to being far too cryptic. "And what have you done before that makes him worry about my well being, even though we were just talking?"

"I think you'll have to agree with me when I say that it was definitely going to progress into more than just talking," Doug laughed, but said nothing more on the subject.

"That's all I get?" I snapped at him. "No answers today? No conversing about a topic that I personally feel is quite important?"

"You got it," Doug replied and I let out an angry huff of air.

'_Don't worry Rowan,_' Espeon's vice filtered into my mind. '_I'm giving Phantom the silent treatment._'

I glanced behind me at Doug's and my Pokémon walking side by side. Phantom didn't seem angrier than normal, which meant Luma' ignoring him wasn't really bothering him. I furrowed my brow, or they were talking via thoughts. I looked up at Doug's face, wishing I could read his thoughts. I scowled and glared out at the path ahead of me. I hated all this drama. It felt like since I'd left Celadon, everything was a large cesspool of aggravating, annoying, stupid drama.

I rolled my eyes, I felt like such a girl.

The trail led right into the gaping maw of the Viridian Forest, it seemed ready to gobble up any passerby up. I stared into the darkness ahead of me, hoping I could catch a glimpse of what I was up against. All I could see was the wide trail slowly taper off into oblivion.

I sighed, at least it wasn't another cave.

"You okay?" Doug asked and I shrugged in response. "What does that mean?"

"Why do you care," I hissed.

"Because I do," he retorted, surprisingly without sounding angry, yet.

I glared up at him. "I was telling you what my shrug meant, I didn't want an answer. My shrug meant why the hell do you care if I'm okay or not."

"Rowan," Doug sighed and I glanced up at him. "Just because Phantom is being a bit overly protective of his lover's trainer," Doug's voice grew in volume towards the end of his statement as he threw a glare over his shoulder at Phantom. Umbreon was unmoved by the outburst. Doug cleared his throat and looked back to me. "It doesn't mean I'm an ass, or a creep, or anything else. It just means that Phantom cares," he explained, then looked back at his Pokémon. "I'm just not sure whether he cares more about you or I."

"Neither," Phantom spoke. "It's Luma I care for."

I stared at Phantom then to Doug. He offered me a quick smile, I narrowed my eyes in a perturbed glare in return. "Didn't help, huh?" He finally sighed and I shook my head. "Well I don't know what else to tell you."

I looked away from Doug, my thoughts a jumbled mess. Finally I took a deep breath and brushed the small, wispy hairs from my face. The already cool temperature immediately plummeted as we entered the Viridian Forest. A chill ran through my body as the wind blew strongly through the trees. Doug didn't even bother to ask if I were okay when I shuddered from the coolness. I scoffed, deciding to just forget about the entire situation I had managed to get myself in. I wouldn't worry about Doug or Phantom or the sordid details that were Doug's past. I would put one foot in front of the other, battle my way through the forest and arrive in Viridian to beat the gym leader there. '_Right Luma?_' I thought as we ventured deeper into the forest. I waited for several silent moments for my Pokémon's agreeing response. When she didn't immediately reply to my call, I assumed she was mid-conversation with Phantom. I'd just have to be a nuisance. '_Luma._'

"Luma!"

I whipped around at the sound of Phantom's alarmed voice. I beheld Phantom standing over Espeon's collapsed form. "What did you do?" I shouted at Phantom as I hurried back to where he stood. I dropped to the ground and pulled Espeon into my lap.

"Nothing," Phantom spat back. "We were just walking and she fell."

"Wait," Doug dropped down beside me. He rolled Espeon onto her side and gently pulled something from her skin.

I stared at the long projectile now in his hand. "What is that?" I asked as I began to panic about Luma's well-being. "Poison?"

"I don't know," Doug stared at the small needle.

I heard Phantom inhale. "It's a tranquilizer," he said finally.

"A tranquilizer dart?" I repeated. "Where would that have come from?"

"I don't think you want to know," Doug muttered and as if on cue, someone nearby began to laugh.

I glanced out into the dark forest before slowly looking up at Doug. "Team Rocket," I murmured.

Phantom hissed next to me and glared into the darkness ahead. "You're going to want to get ready to battle," he growled as the fur along his back bristled.

My arms tightened around Espeon's unconscious body in my lap. "What is this?" I whispered. "They've never done anything like this."

"Desperation," Doug answered me. "Their numbers are dwindling, not just from members being jailed, but people are leaving the Rockets."

"But why us?"

"Who better to take out then the Champion and runner-up to prove your greatness?" Doug replied, his eyes on me.

A soft clap echoed out of a grove a trees ahead of us and the young woman Rocket stepped out from behind a thick trunk, applauding Doug. "Very good," she smiled. "And here I was thinking that you no longer thought like a Rocket."

Doug was silent as he slowly stood. I glared at the woman as she continued to hold her gaze on Doug as he straightened up to his full height. I stood up, cradling Luma in my arms and Phantom clung closely to my side, I could feel his body weight pressed against my leg. I tried to peer into the darkness behind Susanne. Was she alone?

"Was this the plan the whole time?" Doug asked.

"No, it started out as getting that contraption back from you," Susanne shrugged. "The boss wanted it back. Then when it because too obvious that the both of you were far to strong for us to beat, we had to come up with a different plan."

"Different how?" I snapped. "By tranquilizing my Pokémon? I'll have you know that I have plenty of other Pokémon that are not only skilled enough to take you out, but would find a world of pleasure in it!"

Susanne's glare suddenly fixated on me. "Put your Espeon on the ground, now."

I defiantly shook my head. "No."

Susanne scooped a pokéball from her side and held it out in front of her. "You're going to want to listen to me," she hissed.

I glared back at her as I resituated Espeon in my arms. I moved to grab a pokéball of my own, but when I pressed my hand to my hip, to the place my belt should have been situated, I felt nothing. Dread formed in my chest.

Susanne laughed then brought her other arm up in front of her. My belt dangled from her hand, my pokéballs attached to it. "Looking for this?" She asked sarcastically, I wasn't sure how to respond. "I'll make you a deal," she said to me a moment later. "Put your Pokémon on the ground and I won't hurt her."

"Doug!" I hissed. "Why don't you do something to help?"

I glanced to my right and found the spot that he had been standing in empty. "Doug!" I snapped and I glared in Susanne's direction.

"Don't worry," she chuckled. "He's preoccupied by Ace and Mitch."

I looked off to my right again and I could see the brush trampled from where someone had fallen into it.

Deciding I have very little choice in the matter, I slowly lowered Espeon to the ground next to Umbreon. "Protect her," I muttered to him.

"With my life," he agreed, quickly hunching over Espeon and glaring at Susanne.

"Good girl," Susanne cackled. "Now take a few steps away from them."

I glanced down at Phantom then slowly separated myself from the two Pokémon on the ground.

"Your turn Ashley dear," Susanne barked.

The bushes to my left rustled slightly before Ashley shot out of them, a grin across her face. "You don't know how long I've waited for this," she laughed as she slung a long, black canister over her shoulder and aimed it towards me.

"Ashley!" I yelped.

She stared at me a moment, then repositioned the tubular device towards Phantom and Luma. She pulled the trigger and a small explosion sounded.

"No!" I screamed.

A net, with rope attached to the back of it, shot from the end of the weapon and towards Doug's and my Pokémon. Phantom quickly reacted, shooting a Shadow Ball at the net. It seemed to absorb the attack before collapsing over him and Espeon. It pulled them into a tight ball, captured in the net.

Susanne guffawed again. "We are genius! It's Pokémon attack proof!"

I darted across the space between the net and I, as Ashley yanked on the rope and started to drag it back towards her. I landed on my stomach on the ground as Ashley leapt back into the bushes. I could hear the plants rustling as she ran from the site, dragging Luma and Phantom behind her.

"Now, to take care of you," Susanne smiled, clipping my belt around her hips.

I quickly pushed myself off the ground and onto my feet. "Funny," I hissed, "I was thinking the same thing about you."

"Golbat!" Susanne spat, tossing out one of her pokéballs. "Go!"

"Damn," I hissed as the Pokémon formed in the air in front of me. I took a deep breath before charging towards the hovering Pokémon.

"Tackle," Susanne ordered it and Golbat swooped toward me. As he neared, I suddenly threw myself to the ground. The Pokémon flew over me and into the tree trunk behind me. I hurriedly picked myself off the ground and ran towards Susanne. She was screaming for Golbat to circle back around. I threw myself into her, taking both of us to the ground.

"Damn you!" I shouted as I slammed an elbow into the bottom of her ribcage. Susanne gasped as I successfully hit her diaphragm and knocked the air out of her.

"Quick Attack Golbat," she huffed as I snatched a pokéball from my belt on Susanne's hips. All I needed was one to beat her and get my belt back.

I jumped to my feet and turned to face the attacking Pokémon. I tossed my poke ball out in front of me. "Go!" I shouted.

The ball hit the ground and opened, but nothing came out. My eyes widened. How had I managed to grab Espeon's empty pokéball. Golbat's body slammed into mine, causing me to fling backwards. I skidded to my butt on the ground, coughing from the dust that I had stirred up. I instantly shot to my feet and across the ground towards Susanne. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Golbat! Bite!"

The bat-like Pokémon swooped towards me again and just before I threw my body weight into the Rocket, his mouth snatched up my forearm. I screamed as I felt pain from the teeth piercing my skin. I could feel the blood running across my arm and down into my hand when the Pokémon finally let go.

"Tackle."

Golbat slammed his body into mine and I fell backwards to the ground. I landed next to Espeon's empty pokéball, which I quickly scooped up.

"Quick Attack."

I didn't see where the Golbat came from, but he hit me with such force that I was actually lifted off the ground and thrown a short distance. My side slammed into a tree trunk and I dropped my stomach, wheezing as I tried to catch my breath. I closed my eyes as I took in several deep breaths.

"That's good for now Golbat! Return!" I heard Susanne shout, followed by the sound of crunching of plants as Susanne ran away from me.

"No, no, no," I said to myself, willing my body to get up. I managed to get up onto my hands and knees, but as my limbs shook from the energy I was exerting to stay up I knew I couldn't chase after her.

Off to my right, I heard a male swear followed by a loud thud. Another person laughed, followed by a shout. Again, leaves crackled and twigs snapped as someone ran away. "Dammit!" I recognized Doug's voice this time.

I glanced up just as he tripped out of the brush and looked around. His eyes instantly landed on me and he rushed over to me. He dropped to his knees in front of me, and grabbed my arms, pulling me up off the ground. "Are you okay!" He screamed at me, shaking me to some extent.

"Really sore and slightly deaf now," I snapped back. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Being clubbed on the back of the head does not make retaliating easy!" Doug shouted at me. "And then having to take on two guys is pretty damn hard, I don't know if you have ever tried it."

"I had my own issues," I shouted back. "As I'm sure you know, women are quite the handful!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Doug snapped.

"Do be coy with me Doug," I hissed. "Why else would your Pokémon interject himself and tell me of your bad self-control? You sleep around! You take advantage of someone then you hightail it out of there!"

"Hey!" Doug practically jumped to his feet, pulling me up after him. Anger was the only emotion I could read on his face. "Don't you dare assume anything about me."

"I don't have to assume Doug," I shouted. "Not only from what I already know of you but I've seen the way you are! The way you act around my sister, the way you have to flaunt your charm over everything female you come across! It's a good thing Phantom interjected, now I know what kind a person you are. A thief, a creep, and a womanizer!"

"Dammit Rowan, don't you see it?" Doug screamed, leaning down close to my face. "That's just it. That's why Phantom intervened. Because I did steal, and lie and there is nothing trustworthy about me! But the last thing I would ever do was use someone because I knew I could. If there's one thing that my mother made sure I had, it was morals especially when it came to women!"

As the echo of Doug's scream subsided, we stood there glaring at each, steaming. Overhead, a clap of thunder sounded followed immediately by a downpour. I winced when the cold water droplets landed on me, almost soaking me instantly. "Dammit Doug," I cried, feeling my own tears adding to the droplets on my face. "They got Luma and Phantom and all my other Pokémon."

Doug let out his breath and looked around. I now realized that he had a split lip, the beginnings of a black eyes and red spots and scratches across his forearms. "They managed to grab my belt too," he said.

"What do we do?" I said. "I have to get my Pokémon back."

"I'm glad I'm smarter than you," Doug said as he looked down at me.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. "I wasn't the one that allowed myself to get beat over the head by people who probably four to five inches shorter then me!"

"No, you were the one that let one of the two kids that beat me up steal your belt and give it to Susanne without even grabbing one of your Pokémon," Doug retorted.

I almost couldn't think of a retort. "You said your belt was taken too!"

Doug reached into the pocket of his pants and produced a pokéball. "Not all of them," he said with a smile.

"I managed to get one of my pokéballs back too," I hissed, showing him the one I had grabbed. "It's just…that it's Espeon's empty pokéball."

"Mine has a Pokémon in it," Doug laughed. "And it's especially good at tracking."

* * *

><p>I followed beside Doug as his Arcanine walked through the forest, its nose to the ground. Every now and then, it would look up and whine slightly. It would walk in a circle, followed by a wider circle, and then continue on once he was able to pick up on the Rocket's scent.<p>

I was shaking as my rain drenched clothes clung to my body. Rain continued to fall through the leafy canopy above us, turning the ground into mud. I was grateful that Arcanine could smell anything as all I could smell was dirt.

"I was just thinking," Doug said.

"About what?"

"I could kiss you right now," he replied, glancing over his shoulder at me.

I arched my eyebrow at him. "Try it," I hissed, "and I'll punch you in the face."

Doug laughed to himself. "Don't act like you don't want it."

"This is neither the time nor the place," I sighed.

"I thought the rain might make it more romantic," Doug said forthrightly.

"Under any other circumstances," I agreed. "But right now I'm worried about Luma and all the other Pokémon I was carrying on me."

"You don't need to worry about Luma," Doug said as he stared at his Arcanine walk in a full circle. "Phantom will take care of her."

"I don't want him hurt by the Rockets either," I sighed.

"The Rockets shouldn't hurt them, they want to use them as their own since both Luma and Phantom are so strong and unique," Doug explained.

"That doesn't comfort me," I replied. "Because neither Luma or Phantom will listen to anyone but us."

Doug glanced over his shoulder. "And you're scared of what Team Rocket will do in order to make them listen," he finished for me and I nodded. "That's a viable fear."

"Surprisingly that makes me feel worse," I hissed.

Doug opened his mouth to retort, but Arcanine let out a sharp bark. Doug and I both looked at the large canine-like Pokémon. He was staring straight out in front of him. I hurried over to him and peered out in the same direction. I could see that the forest stopped abruptly, opening up into a large clearing devoid of trees, but surrounded by them.

Black tents were set with a large, red R's on the sides of them. I leaned further out, looking for any sign of Espeon or Umbreon, but I couldn't see them.

"They're bound to be in one of the tents," Doug whispered. He was peering out into the opening as well. His brow furrowed as he watched two Rockets, one female and one male, patrol the border of the trees. The male was nearing us now. "Hang on just a hot second," he murmured. "I have a plan."

"Doug," I said, smiling to myself as I too eyed the circling guards. "I think I can add to your plan and make it a real pip."

* * *

><p>Ashley leaned back in her seat and stared across the room at the cage that held Rowan's Espeon and Doug's Umbreon. Her Flareon and Jolteon sat in front of the cage, glaring in at the two. They had become members of Team Rocket just as easily as she had.<p>

Ashley pursed her lips as she glanced at the table where Rowan's belt lay, the pokéballs attached to it. Ashley couldn't help but wonder if maybe Rowan had had her Vaporeon on her. Ashley could have every single one of the Eevee evolutions that way!

And if the Vaporeon wasn't there, Ashley could just steal it.

She chuckled to herself. She was so naturally good at everything she did, flirting, Pokémon, stealing.

"Everyone group up!" She could hear her superior shout outside the tent.

"Watch those two Jolteon," Ashley barked at her Pokémon. "Flareon, come with me."

Her fire Pokémon's nose shot up in the air as she trotted over to stand at Ashley's side. "If the Umbreon tries to do anything, just zap him," Ashley said before exiting the tent.

"Over here," Susanne was shouting. She stood in the center of the group of trees. The rain had slowed down to no more than a drizzle. "We have to get ready to move out."

Ashley hurried to stand next to her new partner, a young man named Ace. Susanne had readily traded Ace for Mitch and Mitch had readily agreed. Susanne was such a great person, she and Ashley such good friends.

"Hey!" Susanne turned around and barked at the two lowly grunts patrolling the tree line. "Victoria! Logan! Come here!"

Ashley threw an uncaring look over at the grunts. She was rated higher than they were and thus better than them. She wondered if she should yell at them too, to help Susanne of course.

The two grunts stared at each other and nodded before walking over and joining the crowd. Ashley looked away once they began to head in this direction.

"So, as I was saying, those no good twerps we beat up," Susanne started to say.

"Oh my Mew!" Ashley giggled. "That was so much fun and so easy."

"Yea, thanks Ashley," Susanne said. "But they have probably recovered from our blow by now and will probably be trying to head this way. We need to pack everything up and start heading towards Viridian."

"I can't believe that they were so easy to beat," Mitch chuckled.

"Especially since they're the Runner-Up and Champion of the Indigo League," another member chuckled.

"Well we kicked the asses of the Champion and the Runner-Up!" Ashley quipped happily.

"Victoria, Logan, did you see anything on the perimeter?" Susanne asked, looking around for the two grunts. They didn't respond.

As everyone was dressed the same, Ashley couldn't pick them out of the crowd.

"Where are they?" Susanne spat, whirling around to look at the tree line. "Did they come over here?"

"They started to walk in this direction," Ashley quickly answered.

"That's not what I asked," Susanne spat. "I asked if they were here!"

Someone cleared their throat before speaking, the voice was of a young woman. "Would you all please stop and observe?"

"Team Rocket is about to get what they deserve," a male said. It sounded like there was one on either side of the group of Rocket members.

The woman spoke again. "You're about to be undone."

"And not by just anyone."

"They're making fun of us!" Ashley screamed. "They're making fun of our entrances!"

"Who is there?" Susanne yelped, whirling around in a circle to catch a glimpse of the culprits. Whoever they were, they were excellently hidden.

"So would you all line-up, back-up, and shut up."

"Your asses are about to be kicked by the Champion and Runner-up."

"Rowan!" Ashley shouted. "Doug! Where the hell are you two?"

Ashley whipped around to her left and found Rowan standing there. Clad in a Team Rocket uniform, she flashed Ashley a bright smile. "Look what I found," she said, producing the net launcher from behind her back.

"Move!" Ashley screamed and the Rockets broke apart. Ashley heard the launcher fire and suddenly she was tripping over her own feet as a net folded around her.

"Oops," she heard Rowan laugh.

"Mitch, Ace, Jordan! Grab her!" Susanne barked, point towards Rowan. "Tina, Morgan and Veronica, come with me! Quick! The rest of you! Find Doug."

"Right here," Ashley heard Doug chuckle. "Arcanine! Roar!"

"They got to their Pokémon!" Susanne screamed. "Ashley! Go salvage what you can!"

Ashley fought to get out of the net she was in, and once her feet were free, she darted towards the tent. She flung the flaps open and found Jolteon sitting in front of the cage with Espeon and Umbreon. The belts with pokéballs still attached were sitting on the table. "They haven't been here," she whispered to herself.

"Now we have."

Ashley whipped around and found Rowan standing in the doorway of the tent. "Jolteon!" She hurriedly screamed. "Thundershock!"

"Here boy, here," Rowan produced a stick from behind her back. Jolteon, who had been preparing to attack Rowan, suddenly dropped on his haunches, his butt wagging excitedly. "Go fetch!" Rowan turned and flung the stick out of the tent, Jolteon went ripping out of the tent.

"No!" Ashley screamed as Rowan laughed.

"You forget they were my puppies first," she said.

"Fine, I can compromise," Ashley snapped, spying her Flareon standing behind Rowan.

"Behind you Rowan!" A deep male voice shouted from behind Ashley. Ashley turned around, the only ones there were Umbreon and the still unconscious Espeon.

Rowan whipped around just as Ashley watched an Arcanine plow into her Pokémon.

"Never mind," the voice said again with a chuckle.

Rowan turned back around, glaring at Ashley. "So," Rowan smiled. "Mercy?"

* * *

><p>Typhlosion dragged the kicking and screaming Ashley out of the tent. I ducked under the flap to watch him bring her to the center of the clearing, where the rest of the Rockets sat. They were all tied together, thanks to the use of the net gun.<p>

I whipped around and grabbed my belt and Doug's from the table. After clipping both around my hips, I dropped to the ground in front of the cage that held Phantom and Luma captive. "Are you okay?" I quickly asked.

"I'm fine," Phantom replied.

"And Luma?"

"Still unconscious, but fine as far as I can tell," Phantom said. "It must have been a strong sedative they shot into her."

"Probably," I agreed as I pulled at the bars of the cage. "They didn't want her waking up anytime soon."

"Rowan."

"What?"

"I sure am glad to see you," Phantom murmured. "You two reacted quickly, it let's me know how much you both care about your Pokémon."

"That much should have been clear from the start," I grunted as I yanked as hard as I could on the cage to no avail.

"Rowan?"

"I am trying to get this cage open Phantom!"

"There is a key on the table," he told me.

"Oh," I released my hold on the bars and stood up. I glanced on the table top and there was a small, silver key sitting in the middle of it. I snatched it up and faced the key again. Sure enough, the key slipped into the lock and the cage clicked open. Umbreon leapt out and stood next to me, staring that the doorway while I knelt in and scooped up Espeon. Cuddling her against my chest, I darted out of the tent and back out into the daylight. The clouds of the storm were moving in the direction of Cerulean and sunlight was beginning to spill out across the ground.

Doug walked over to me, unclipping his belt from my waist and snapping it around his own. "Not conscious yet?" He asked.

"Obviously," I murmured. "What do we do about them?" I asked, nodding towards the tied up Rockets.

"Susanne had a cell phone, I phoned the Viridian police," Doug said. "They should be arriving shortly."

I nodded, then glanced down. "Uh Doug?"

"Yea?"

"Given the way we're dressed, we should probably leave before they get here," I laughed. Having grabbed the patrolling Rockets and stealing their uniforms, Doug and I were dressed in full Team Rocket attire. It really was lucky that both of the uniforms fit us so well.

"Good point," Doug nodded. "Arcanine, return!" He called back his fire Pokémon and attached the pokéball to his waist. He kindly returned Typhlosion for me, before we both turned and darted into the Viridian Forest, Phantom behind us and Luma in my arms.

I could hear the sound of wailing police sirens close by.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Fifty-Two: I really liked this chapter actually. I think it's fun! :D And it's one of the few times I set out with a certain idea in my head and I actually wrote it mostly how I thought of it. A few things were different.<p>

But!

I am on a mission.

To finish this book ASAP. Maybe before the weekend.

By the way…I don't think Team Rocket ever actually told their Pokémon to attack trainers and make sure that they hurt them. They especially never drew blood, but what can I say? My Team Rocket are far more hardcore and badass.

Review/comment and subscribe kidlets.

Oh, and thank you to:

**_Iquameh_**

**_Lady Fealwen_**

**_The Fellowship of the Warriors_**

**_OceanSpiral_**

**_Pain_**

**_Osmosis_**

**_That Anon Guy_**

**_PrincessLissaRae_**

**_PokemonLuver_**

**_Rising Phoenix (previously psykokwak :] )_**

**_May and Dawn are the Best_**

**_flyingshuriken &_**

**_Iyoh101_**

I believe that that is everyone who left me a comment while I was gone. If I missed your name, I am so very sorry. Send me a message cussing me out or something. (Actually that may make me cry so please don't).

Another thanks to:

**_RushXIII_**

**_PrincessLissaRae_**

**_RisingPhoenix_**

**_The Darkness Is Alive_**

**_PokemonLuver_**

**_flyingshuriken &_**

**_The Anonymous Person_**

For all of their great OC that they sent me via private message for my story entitled Kanto, In Pictures! If anyone else wants to submit a character I will still accept them! (:

One last thing…

Thanks to _**Iguameh**_ for a fabulous idea for either Kanto, In Pictures or Pokémon: Hoenn Travels. I'm not sure if they remember giving me the idea, but I just read over it again for the first time in awhile and it's a great idea. So thanks! :D

If anyone else has an idea they want to run past me/share with me/they think would be a great idea to add to an upcoming story, message me!

Have a loverly afternoon/evening!


	53. Chapter 53: Back To School

-**The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Three:<p>

Back To School.

"How did you say this happened?" The nurse asked me as she wrapped bandages tightly around my forearm.

"Uh," I pursed my lips. "I was walking through the Viridian Forest when I spotted a wild Pokémon that I wanted so terribly that I just ran right up to it and picked it up and squeezed the crap out of it until it bit me."

"What Pokémon was this?" The nurse asked, her eyebrow arching.

"You know," I smiled at her. "I have no idea."

"I see," she said suspiciously. She then turned around and planted her hands on her hips as she glared down at Doug sitting in the chair opposite of me. He flashed her a bright smile. "And what happened to you?"

"Same Pokémon," he said, nodding. "Except it beat the shit outta me."

"And you don't know what it was either, I'm assuming?"

"Oh no, I do," Doug replied. "A Metapod."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Could he have named a less likely Pokémon?

"A Metapod?" The nurse repeated and Doug nodded.

"Right," he said then looked over at me. "Right?" He asked me and I quickly nodded my head yes. He looked back to the nurse. "Right."

The nurse slowly turned around to look at me. "Metapod don't have teeth," she commented, staring at down at my forearm and then up to my face.

"This one did," I said.

"Huge fangs," Doug explained.

"And it drooled," I added.

"Uh huh," the nurse looked from Doug to me, the expression on her face one of incredulity. "And you guys said that you were…?"

"Pokémon Trainers," Doug answered.

"From Johto," I said.

"And you saw a Metapod, with teeth?" Her eyebrow arched.

"Fangs," Doug corrected.

"And drool," I said.

"Look you two," she snapped suddenly as she again planted her hands on her hips. "I don't know who you two think you are, but here in Viridian we do not take kindly to-"

"Holy Mew! Look at what just happened in the Viridian Forest?" Someone behind us squealed. I turned in my seat to look at the television hanging in the corner of the Pokémon Center. There was coverage from a helicopter over looking a clearing in the forest. In the middle, there were about ten people, all tied together. Two of the people were in the underwear, the others were completely clad in black. The subtitles across the bottom of screen spoke of how the Viridian police had just made the largest arrest of Team Rocket members in the history of the group forming. They had even been lucky enough to arrest one of the highest ranking members, Ms. Susanne Roberts.

I turned and faced Doug, he was staring at the television. After a moment though, he looked to me and quickly winked. "Good job there Runner-Up," he whispered.

"You didn't do so bad yourself Champion." I replied.

"Rowan Eden?"

"Over here!" My hand immediately shot up when I heard a nurse call my name.

"I have your Pokémon, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't get one back in her pokéball," the nurse said. I glanced around the woman as she walked towards me and found Espeon padding softly behind her.

"Hello Luma," I said.

'_Rowan!_' My Pokémon burst into a sprint and dashed into my lap, her tongue licking across my cheek. I smiled as I hugged her close to me.

"Be careful of your Metapod bite," I heard Doug remark and I broke out in a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but Gary is not battling anyone else today," a young woman at the entrance of the Viridian City Gym said as Doug and I neared. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow."<p>

"What?" I sighed.

"He's taking a small recluse," she explained.

"I think you mean reprieve," Doug corrected and she shot him a glare. "Or he's decided to be a recluse, I don't know."

"Come back tomorrow," she snapped at me. "I'll take your names so that he'll wait to battle you both tomorrow before taking another recluse."

"Reprieve," Doug and I both corrected.

"Names," the woman snapped.

"Douglas Evergreen," Doug said, then pointed down at the paper where the woman was writing. "And next to that you can put Champion of Kanto and Johto."

The woman looked up, a look of admiration suddenly in her features. I pursed my lips. "And Rowan Eden," I said, the woman looked at me. "Runner-up to the Champion, so if he dies tragically one night, guess who wins it?"

"I think Lance gets it back at that point," Doug said and I shot him a glare.

The woman cleared her throat. "Thanks, I'll give these names to Gary."

"Thanks," I muttered. She stood up from the desk she was at and hurried further into the gymnasium. Doug and I turned around and headed out of the gym doors. "Now what?" I asked as we headed into the middle of Viridian City.

"You know, I'm not sure," Doug muttered.

I sighed as I watched a young woman hurry out of the door of one of the small houses in the city centre. She held in her arm a large stack of papers that she seemed to be struggling to carry. The young woman closed the door behind her then started to dash towards a much larger building near the Pokémon Center. Halfway there, she tripped over her own feet and started to fall. In the process of trying to catch herself, she threw her arms up in the air, along with the stack of papers.

Doug snickered under his breath and I rolled my eyes. "Here," I sighed. "I'll tell you how to be a gentleman, go help her."

Doug looked down at me, his eyebrow arched. "Yes ma'am," he hissed at me before stalking off towards the woman. She was kneeling on the ground, scrambling to pick up all of her papers. Doug stopped in front of her and squatted down, I could his lips moves as he spoke to the woman.

She instantly replied with a nervous smile on her face. Doug held his hands out towards her then, in one swift movement, pushed all the papers together and picked them up. He straightened up, and held his free hand out towards the lady. She graciously took it and Doug helped her to her feet.

They continued to talk for a moment, the woman looked nervous. Doug reached out and set his hand on her arm and said something. The woman's lips stopped moving for a moment. Then she said one word, that I managed to guess from looking at her mouth. 'Really?'

Doug nodded and pointed in my direction. I arched my eyebrow as the woman turned towards me, a grateful smile on her face. I looked from her and over to Doug. Across his face, there was a large, mischievous grin.

What had he just done?

* * *

><p>The young woman pushed the door open to a small building that was in the middle of Viridian City. "Good morning," she called out across the room.<p>

"Good morning Ms. Murphy," the roomful of even younger children exclaimed in return.

"What did you get me into?" I hissed under my breath. Doug chuckled behind me.

"Oh, just wait," he replied.

"Well now," the woman, Ms. Murphy, was saying. "I have a surprise for you all today!"

"Doug," I snapped. "I better not have anything to do with this surprise."

"As you all know, I was suppose to get your Pokémon Types tests back to you today," the teacher was explaining. "But Ms. Murphy fell a little behind this weekend, she got caught up in training her newly evolved Blissey."

"You didn't grade our tests?" A girl suddenly shrieked. At my side, Espeon hissed at the pitch of the scream.

"No Veronica," the teacher sighed. "I did not."

"So what do we get instead?" A boy asked now.

I was getting a bad feeling, not only about how conceited these kids were, but what the surprise was. "Doug," I muttered. "This better not be what I think it is."

"I brought with me today a Pokémon Trainer!" The teacher shouted excited, immediately wails of delight made their way out of the kids' mouths.

"Are you kidding me?" I snapped.

"Please welcome to the class Ms. Rowan Eden, the Psychic!" The teacher announced happily, then started to clap. The class followed along in applause, looking back at me as the teacher signaled to the back of the room, where I was standing.

"I don't do public speaking Douglas," I snapped.

"You do now," he said as he clapped along for a moment. He then proceeded to give me sharp push in the direction of the front of the room.

I cleared my throat and the room immediately silenced. "Uh," I murmured. "Hi. I'm Rowan."

"I can't hear you!" A girl screamed from the back of the room.

"I'm Rowan!" I snapped.

"You're really a Pokémon Trainer?" A boy asked me, he was sitting on the front row.

"Yea."

"How long have you been one?" Another student asked. I guessed that their ages ranged from eight to twelve.

"For a couple months," I replied. "I lived in New Bark Town-"

"In Johto?" A girl raised her hand and instantly asked.

"Uh, yea," I glanced over my shoulder. The teacher had disappeared into a small room. She sat behind a desk, staring down at the surface, where all her papers were. "In Johto."

"I got it right!" The girl squealed happily.

"What are you doing here then?" A student asked.

"Well, I battled all the gym leaders in Johto," I answered. "And then went on to the Indigo Plateau so that I could-"

"Are you the Champion?" A boy shouted.

"No, actually," I gestured towards Doug at the back of the room, a look of panic came over his face.

"No Stupid," the boy next to the one that had asked slugged the kid in the shoulder. "The Champion is a boy. The Champion could never be a girl."

"I was Runner-Up, I'll have you know," I spat at the kid.

"That's not the Champion," he retorted, and stuck his tongue out at me. I fought the urge to return the gesture.

"Why did Ms. Murphy introduce you as Rowan Dan, the Psychic?" A girl asked from the back of the room.

"Eden," I corrected her. "My last name is not Dan, it's Eden."

"Whatever," she hissed with a roll of her eyes. "Just answer my question please."

I arched my eyebrow. "Because that's exactly what I am."

"You're a Psychic?" A very young boy excitedly asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Do you even use Psychic Pokémon?" Another child asked.

"Of course I do," I hissed.

"Can we see them?"

I pursed my lips, I only had Luma on me at the moment and she was standing at the back of the room with Phantom. I glanced over my shoulder and found a PC with a transfer tray. I turned back to the class. "Give me a moment."

"You don't even have them on you?" A kid quipped and I wanted to yell at him.

"Well, if there's anything I've learned from watching her as a trainer," Doug said suddenly. "It's that you want to have a very well-rounded team, with lots of different kinds of Pokémon. Not only that but you need to train them so that you don't have one or two Pokémon that are your main Pokémon and everyone else is a back-up."

"Are you a trainer too?"

Doug shook his head. "No."

"Liar," I hissed under my breath as I finished deposited my Pokémon and moved to withdraw all the psychic Pokémon in the system. "So, here are the ones that I have at the moment," I said before tossing out the pokéballs in front of me. Slowpoke, Abra, Girafarig, Natu and Psyduck landed on the table.

"Psyduck is a water Pokémon!" A girl quickly pointed out.

"He has a psychic attack," I snapped back at her. "So he counts."

"Not really," a boy challenged me.

I glared at him. "Well I think he's cute, that's why he's out," I snapped.

"You only have five Pokémon that are psychic?" A kid asked from the middle of the room.

"Four, Psyduck is a water Pokémon," another kid corrected the first.

"You should evolve it into Golduck, they're cooler," a boy advised me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, I only have five. That's because my sixth psychic Pokémon," I waved to the back of the room, "is constantly out of her pokéball."

Luma quickly trotted to the front of the room and sat in front of me. A collective 'ooh' came up from the class. I smiled to myself, glad that I had impressed them.

"We were advised not to leave a Pokémon out of its pokéball," a girl quickly shouted.

My shoulders slumped. Damn all these kids.

"Well," I sighed, unable to come up with a witty retort. "Luma doesn't ever stay in hers."

"Luma? Is that her name?" A girl asked.

"No dopey, it's an Espeon," another kid snapped.

"It's my name for her, yes," I answered.

"Psh," a kid spit from the back of the room. He stood up, I assumed he was probably about twelve or thirteen. "You think that an Espeon is impressive?"

"I know my Espeon is impressive," I retorted.

"Take a look at this," the kid produced a pokéball from his waist, ignoring my comment. He tossed the sphere out in front of him and a small Pokémon formed in front of him. My brow furrowed as I stared at the cream and green colored Pokémon standing in the aisle just ahead of me. "Betcha don't even know what it is," he said cockily.

'_Luma?_' I asked, glancing down at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, she too was staring at the odd Pokémon. '_All I can tell you is that it use to be an Eevee._'

The kid scoffed. "Your silence answers my question. My dad went all the way to Sinnoh to get me this Pokémon. It's a Leafeon and it could take your Espeon any day."

"I seriously doubt that," I muttered.

"Oh yea, you want me to prove it?" The boy barked. "Leafeon, Razor Leaf!"

Luma, without even waiting for my command, leapt forward. She stopped just in front of the Leafeon and her eyes flashed. The odd Pokémon froze as it prepared to attack Espeon. It was lifted off the ground and Luma tossed it into the boy's arms.

I glared at him as he slowly sat back down and returned is Pokémon. "I should have used Magical Leaf, that attack never misses."

A silence came over the class as Espeon trotted back up next to me. I glared out across all the students, a deep loathing settling in my gut.

A kid's hand shot up. I let out an exasperated breath. "What?" I snapped.

"Did you really not know what that Pokémon was?" The kid asked and immediately ever other kid jumped in on that topic.

"How can you be Runner-Up for the Champion title and not know that?"

"You're not really the Runner-Up, are you?"

"Are you even a Pokémon Trainer?"

"I'll bet she's never even heard of Sinnoh."

"Okay," I shouted and the class silenced instantly. "You know what, all your questions can now be redirected to the young man at the back of the room."

"Rowan!" Doug snapped at me, the smirk dropping off his face.

"That, children," I hissed as I glared at him. "Is Douglas Evergreen."

Soft chattering erupted between the kids, the main topic being how familiar that name sounded.

"He is the Champion of Kanto and Johto," I finished.

Every single hand in the room shot up as every kid asked Doug to battle them. As I stalked out of the building, I noticed Doug's face pale as he stared across the room. I didn't care. I just wanted out of the building.

If I never had to step my foot in a Pokémon school again, that would be just fine with me.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Fifty-Three:<p>

I am such a horrible person! I am so, so, so sorry TCo.! I could have sworn I had typed your name down. I made a list of everyone who left a comment so that I would remember to thank everyone. And I forgot your name somehow!

I had it written down! See!

The List!

(Okay, the damn link isn't working, go to my profile to view the damn thing.)

And yes…that is my horrible handwriting above it. Well I mean, the names are written in my handwriting too. All around, that is my terrible handwriting.

But I am so sorry TCo. This chapter is specifically dedicated to you. I owe you a huge thank you and an even bigger apology. (And a cookie?) I feel so very bad. :/

Please forgive me.

Oh, another I wanted to address was actually to The Darkness Is Alive. In our society, yes it would be illegal since he's four years older than her. But I don't know about Pokémon society. Regardless, I am stuck in the form our laws of society, which is why I chose not to make Doug and Rowan a item in this story. It was because to me, it was too weird since she was sixteen and he was twenty.

Another thing Darkness. That Leafeon is for you. (: I don't know if you remember, but a long time ago you asked me to sneak one in somehow. And I just did for ya! I wanted it to have a longer appearance because I actually like Leafeon, but this is the only way I could manage it. I hope it's okay, I know its not great, but hopefully at least okay.

Again, TCo., I am very, very, very sorry. And thank you so much for reviewing my story and leaving such kind words for me. I really feel horrible for forgetting to mention you.

Review/comment and subscribe.


	54. Chapter 54: World Renowned

-**The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Four:<p>

World Renowned.

"This will be a one on one battle," Gary shouted across the arena from me.

"One?" I asked. "Really?"

"I know my Pokémon are good," he replied. "And I know that no one else's are. Very few people get the Earth Badge from me!"

"Okay fine," I agreed with a sigh. "A one on one battle. Let's see whatcha got Gary."

"I will be using a Pokémon I've had for a very long time!" He announced, holding a pokéball out in front of him. "This Pokémon and I have been through everything together and he has never failed me. This is the best Pokémon I own, so I hope you don't plan on beating me! For that will not happen, not today, not tomorrow, and not the next day! My Pokémon and I will take out any Pokémon that you throw in our direction! There is nothing that my Pokémon can't do! I promise you that my Pokémon and I-"

"Holy shit!" Doug suddenly shouted from the sideline, Phantom and Luma sitting with him. "Just shut up and throw out the freaking Pokémon already! Do you think we care about any of this?"

I nodded as I stared at Doug. "It's true," I agreed. "Just pick your Pokémon."

Gary was staring wide-eyed at Doug before looking over at me. He cleared his throat, obviously trying to save his pride and his moment. "My fabulous Pokémon! Go!"

"He would not announce what it is," I muttered to myself as I waited for the Pokémon to appear. Once I realized the Pokémon was hovering in the air, I was able to determine which bird Pokémon it was from the size and coloration.

"Are you ready to win another battle for me Pidgeot?" Gary was shouting and I rolled my eyes and I picked out a Pokémon of my own. It would be bird Pokémon on bird Pokémon.

"Let's go!" I turned and threw my pokéball across the field. It spun as it flew through the air and landed on the ground with a solid thud. The ball split open and the light illuminated the room as my own Pokémon materialized. I smiled as soon as I saw the Natu Doug had given me sitting in the middle of the field.

I glanced at Gary, he was staring at the little bird. "Really?" He finally asked me. "You're not even going to give me the chance to beat an evolved Pokémon? You're already giving up?"

"Natu," I shouted, ignoring the jabs Gary had made. "Use Faint Attack!"

"Fly up into the air Pidgeot," Gary sighed. "This'll be an easy win."

"Over confident son of a-"

'_Natu is Psychic Rowan,_' Espeon interrupted me and reminded me.

I pursed my lips and slowly started to smile. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. '_Alright Natu, you need to listen to me, just like you've been doing._'

I opened my eyes as my little bird Pokémon jumped up and down. '_Use Teleport to get up to Pidgeot, use Faint Attack, then Teleport again, back down to the ground._'

Natu released a loud squeal before disappearing a quick puff of smoke. He appeared up in the air, his tiny wings flapping. He was visible for a moment before fading into the background and slamming into Pidgeot a second later. The attack knocked Pidgeot out of the sky as Natu teleported again, to the ground. He appeared in front of me as Pidgeot caught himself and flapped his wings a few times to avoid slamming into the ground.

"What the?" Gary asked. "What was that?"

'_Psychic Natu, slam the bird into the ground,_' I thought and my Pokémon immediately reacted. A blue aura formed around Pidgeot, who was unable to move and defend himself against the attack. Natu's little wings shot out from his sides, and Pidgeot went soaring into the air at Natu's control. The large bird slammed into the ground a moment later, my Pokémon standing proudly over him.

"Wait!" Gary shouted, looking over at Doug. "You're the Champion of Johto and Kanto!"

I glanced at Doug as he nodded. Gary looked over to me now, pointing in my direction. "You're the runner-up, the psycho-chick."

"Psychic," I corrected with a sigh.

"I would agree with psycho," I heard Doug say and I shot a quick glare in his direction.

"You can't do that here! You're not allowed! I don't want you to use that! It's cheap, it's cheating!" Gary shouted.

"I think you're just mad because you can't do it," I shrugged and laughed slightly.

"No," Gary shook his head and took out his Pokémon's pokéball. "I refuse to battle with you, I'm not doing it."

He returned his Pokémon, which had finally picked itself off the ground. "Well then," I said as Natu ran over to me. I knelt down and scooped up the small green bird. "You owe me an Earth Badge."

"The hell I do!" Gary shouted. "I don't give it to cheaters."

"Hey!" Doug suddenly shot out of his seat and stalked across the gymnasium, his long legs carrying him quickly. "You're going want to rethink that Bud, because you just recalled your Pokémon before Rowan, meaning you forfeited. She won, give her the damn badge."

Gary took several steps away from Doug, cowering slightly. He quickly recovered though, brushed the front of his shirt off and looked in my direction. "In light of the fact that I know I'm a better trainer than you, I have decided that I will man up and give you the Earth Badge, so you will feel better about your lame existence."

"How mature," I sighed as I set Natu on my shoulder. Espeon darted across the field and stood up on her hind legs to take the badge out of Gary's hand.

"Ow!" Gary shouted. "She bit me."

"I don't believe you," I laughed.

'_It was only a nip,_' Espeon added with a soft giggle.

"And," Gary quickly moved on, turning towards the steaming Doug now. "Given that I don't want to show up the Champion of Johto and Kanto, I will give you an Earth Badge too."

I arched my eyebrow. It was that easy?

"How kind," Doug muttered as he took the badge. "But I'll come back and earn it from you, the proper way."

Doug slapped Gary's hand away from him, the badge flew up into the air and landed in the dirt. Gary fell to his knees and scrambled to pick it up as Doug and I headed out of the gymnasium. "Now I feel bad for taking mine," I muttered.

"At least you battled him," Doug said as he pushed the gym's door open for me. As we passed the secretary's desk, she was hanging up her cell phone.

"I'm sorry," she said to two young trainers standing in front of her. "Gary doesn't want to battle anymore trainers today, he's retiring to his office sooner than expected due to the fact the he's not feeling well."

"Oh man!" One of the trainers sighed. "Well put our names down to battle him."

"I will," the secretary agreed and the boys turned to walk away. "I don't understand why so many people want to battle that cry-baby," she hissed under her breath just before Doug and I were out of earshot.

I laughed to myself and shook my head. It took all kinds of people.

* * *

><p>I leaned back in the chair in the PokéCenter as I waited for my Pokémon to be restored to full strength. Doug sat across the room from me, at the computer. He had been sitting there for a while, I wasn't actually sure what he was doing.<p>

"Excuse me, is there a Douglas Evergreen here?" A nurse called out and Doug immediately looked away from the computer screen. He signed out of the program he'd been using and then stood up.

"Right here," he replied.

"Phone call from New Bark Town, a Professor Evergreen," the nurse said, pointing at the computer in the lobby.

Doug quickly looked over at me, his face pale. I sighed and stood up, he really needed to man up and talk to his father. "I'll answer it," I said to Doug and he patted my shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Doug stood behind me as I answered the call from Professor Evergreen. The image shuttered for a moment before becoming clear and focused. The professor smiled as he realized that he would be talking to me.

"Rowan," he said. "Pleasure to see you. I assume this means you are still traveling with my son?"

"That it does," I agreed.

"Interesting," he replied. "Well since I have you, I actually have a question for you."

"Sure."

"There was a news story broadcasted in Johto the other day," he said. "About a large amount of Rockets captured in the Viridian Forest, is this true?"

I nodded. "Apparently so," I answered. "The Viridian police received an anonymous tip about the location of the Rockets."

"Hm," Professor Evergreen rubbed his chin. "Well, the released a list of the names of the Rocket members captured," he paused for a moment, during which he shook his head. "One of the names listed was Ashley Porter, that wasn't…?"

"She's the one you sent out on the Challenge," I muttered apologetically. "She decided after Indigo Plateau to join the gang."

"Shame," Professor Evergreen sighed. "I misjudged her character."

"Ask him what he wanted," Doug nudged my shoulder.

"Why don't you ask me Son?" Professor Evergreen asked.

"Because I don't really want to talk to you," Doug replied and walked away from me. I looked over my shoulder and watched Doug sit down in one of the chairs across the room. I glanced back to Professor Evergreen and shrugged.

"Well I was going to suggest to my son that he stop in and see Professor Oak in Pallet Town, since you're so close to there."

"We have to go there anyway to get to Cinnabar Island," I added. "That's the last gym badge I need in Kanto."

"Doug needs more than that one?"

"Viridian's still," I answered. "Gary pretty much refused to battle him because he knew that Doug was so much better than him."

"Oh."

"So I guess we'll go to Pallet, stay a while, then head to Cinnabar," I said.

"Do you know what you're going to do after you're done at Cinnabar?" Professor Evergreen asked me.

I shook my head. "I actually have no idea."

"Well, you come back to New Bark when you're done there, there should be a ferry in Cinnabar that will get you here," Professor Evergreen briefly explained. "Because I think I may have something that will interest you."

"Oh okay," I nodded. "I guess I'll see you in a couple weeks then."

Professor Evergreen nodded his head as well. "That you will Ms. Eden, enjoy your last couple weeks as a Trainer."

The video clicked off and I frowned. I only had a couple weeks left? What happened then?

"What did he want? Did he say?" Doug instantly appeared next to me as soon as the call ended.

"Oh, he wants you to go see Professor Oak," I answered as I stood up and walked over to my stuff in the chair.

"That's all?"

"That was all," I agreed.

"You okay?"

I looked up and Doug and furrowed my brow. "I think so, just thinking."

"What about?"

I shook my head. "It's not important. I don't need to worry about it right now. What do you say we go ahead and head towards Pallet Town?"

"Sounds like a plan," Doug agreed.

We stepped out of the PokéCenter and turned to head towards the southern exit of the town and towards Pallet Town. I couldn't help but to wonder how much like New Bark Town, Pallet was going to be.

'_Rowan,_' Luma's voice said warily. '_Wait just a moment._'

"Is something wrong?" I turned around and knelt down next to my Pokémon. She shook her head.

'_I just have a feeling and I want to see if it's correct or not, just wait right here for a few moments,_' Luma explained, looking over her shoulder towards the entrance of Viridian Forest.

I stared in that direction too, surprised when I saw something bounding out of the woods. It looked like a Pokémon. I furrowed my brow and slowly stood up.

"What is that?" I asked as Doug turned and looked in the same direction.

"It looks like a-" he started to say. "Is that?"

"It can't be," I murmured.

'_It definitely is,_' Espeon smiled. '_I knew I was right!_'

The Jolteon that I had given Ashley hurried up to me and dropped the stick I had thrown for him at my feet. He hunched over and stared at me, his butt wiggling in the air as he waited for me to throw the stick again.

I arched my eyebrow as I looked over at Doug. "What do I do?"

Doug shrugged. "Technically, he is your Pokémon."

"Yes he is," I agreed.

"So there's nothing wrong with taking him back," Doug said.

"I don't have his pokéball," I replied, looking up at Doug.

Doug pursed his lips as he stared at the electric Pokémon. "We are headed to the leading Pokémon professor. He's world renowned, I'm sure there's he can do."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Fifty-Something: I'm too lazy to check the number.<p>

Yes! I am back again! I should be back for good again to finish out this book. I mean there's only something like six or seven chapters left so technically I should be able to finish it in one day. Given my tract record, that might be a bit hard to promise.

However I am back for a second time and I do want to finish this still.

I apologize for my two month absence. I didn't realize that it had been that long. Like I said, Boyfriend was living with me for that time and I don't really have any free time when he's around. Is that mean to say? Meh. Anyways, also…

The laptop I had been using to type up this story exploded. My motherboard blew up and I thought I had lost everything. My stories, my classwork, my pictures of Kitty. But the Geek Squad was able to get almost everything back. I had a story I was revising, an original work. I had almost 100 pages re-worked and it was FREAKING AWESOME. Lost it all, so I am re-revising that freaking story for about the fourth time. I've technically lost that story three times. That's how determined I am to keep it.

However, that is all irrelevant. I am, I will post this story a lot more often. I want to finish it this weekend, but that may be unlikely. However, it should be done before the end of the year. XD

Then I may take another break, I may not. However, I will eventually be back with the sequel I have planned.

I apologize for leaving you all again, please enjoy the chapter.

The very short chapter.

Sorry about that. The chapters from here on out will probably be pretty short, because I'm drawing it out to sixty chapters because that's what my outline calls for.

Anyhoo! Enjoy. Message/comment/review and subscribe kidlets. (:

Glad to be backsies!


	55. Chapter 55: Professor Oak

-**The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Five:<p>

Professor Oak.

"This is unnaturally like New Bark," I murmured as I walked next to Doug. Pallet Town was right near the ocean, and it was small, and quaint. Exactly like New Bark, a place I really didn't want to think about at the moment. "Can we just skip this and go onto Cinnabar Island?"

"Don't you want to get your Jolteon in a pokéball?" Doug asked, glancing behind him at the scatter-brained Pokémon. It was chasing invisible nothings down the road.

"I do," I agreed.

"Then quit complaining."

I made a face and looked behind me again, this time at Luma and Phantom. They were walking close together, staring past me and into Pallet Town. I pursed my lips as I faced back ahead of me, looking at Doug out of my peripheral vision. I couldn't help but to wonder if the attraction was still there, or if because he'd been scolded by his Pokémon, he was no longer interested.

'_It's still there._' I glanced over my shoulder at Luma, she was staring at me now. '_Just thought you may want to know._'

I nodded and looked to Doug again. He was staring ahead of us, his eyebrow arched. I glanced in that direction as a two long-legged blonde girls headed in our direction. "Oh my Mew, he's so nice!" One of them was saying as they got into earshot. "And hot!"

"It is Gary Oak," the second one giggled behind a perfect manicured hand. Doug watched as they walked between he and I and towards the road we had just come down. I watched as he turned completely to watch them walk away, his head cocking off to the side ever so slightly. I made a face.

'_You sure about that?_'

'_He's male._'

'_Because that makes me feel better._' I thought with a quiet sigh before clearing my throat. Doug quickly looked over at me. "Where is Professor Oak's lab?"

Doug glanced ahead of us and nodded with his head. "I would assume the large building."

"Then let's go," I murmured. "And get this over with."

I hurried into the building ahead of Doug and quickly found a young man in a white lab coat. "Excuse me?"

He looked over at me, the florescence lights reflecting off his glasses. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Professor Oak," I said, feeling Doug and the Pokémon catch up to me.

"Down the hall," the aide replied then hurried away from me.

"That was helpful," I muttered as I turned to walk down the large, white hallway. Down the hall were vague directions, there could be any number places to go at the end of the hall. I paused as I saw two large double doors in front of me. "Oh," I said to myself.

I approached the doors, unsure as to whether knock or just go in. The decision was half-made for me when the door was suddenly and quite unexpectedly thrown open. I beheld Gary, the gym leader I had just beaten, standing in front of me. His brow furrowed before he huffed and stalked past me. "Hey Cheater!" He hissed. I glanced over my shoulder, catching sight of Gary wincing as he walked past Doug.

I laughed to myself before walking in the open door of the lab. "Excuse me?" I called out. I heard the sound of squeaky wheels skirt across the floor before a man with blonde hair. He appeared to be in his late forties or early fifties.

"Good afternoon," he said pleasantly. "How can I help you?"

"Professor Oak?" I asked.

He chuckled as he stood up and walked over to me. "Rowan Eden and Douglas Evergreen."

I felt my eyes widen. He knew who I was?

"The runner-up and the Champion of Johto and Kanto," he continued and I nodded my head. "The battles you two did at Indigo Plateau, not only with all the other trainers and the Elite Four, but with each other, exquisite, just exquisite."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I know," Doug muttered behind me.

"How can I be of service to you?" He waved for us to follow him deeper into his laboratory.

"I actually have a question for you," I said, waving for Jolteon to follow me. He wasn't even looking at me. Luma tackled him gently and he looked up. A dopey, but cute, smile came across his features before he galloped over to my side. "This Pokémon, who was originally mine," I began, "caught up to me in Viridian City."

"I see," Professor Oak said, staring at the giddy Pokémon.

"I gave him to a friend of mine, who ended up becoming a member of Team Rocket," I continued. "When she was captured in Viridian Forest-"

Professor Oak interrupted me. "Was that the work of you two?"

I pressed my lips tightly together as a huge grin covered Doug's face. "It sure was!" He said cockily.

"I should have assumed as much," he chuckled and looked back to me. "Continue please."

"Well he caught back up to me," I waved to Jolteon, who was now chasing his tail. "The only thing is he doesn't belong to me anymore so I can't put him in a pokéball. I should give him back to his trainer, but I don't want Ashley to have him anymore."

"I understand," Professor Oak walked over to Jolteon and scooped him up. "Let me see what I can do for you."

He walked away from Doug and I before heading into a small knock. I could only hear the whirring of machines and all I could see was glass shelves lined with books, glass vials and bottles, and all sorts of other things.

I looked away from the direction he had gone and up at Doug. He was staring off into space. I cleared my throat and h looked down at me. "I think when we're done here we should just go ahead and head on to Cinnabar."

"Impatient?" Doug chuckled.

"A little," I agreed.

And our conversation ended. I frowned to myself. I couldn't understand why this was bothering me so much.

Before I could think more of it, Professor Oak reappeared, a pokéball in his hand. He held it out towards me. "Your Jolteon," he smiled.

I smiled at him. "Thanks so much."

"It was my pleasure," he replied. "Now I would love to invite you two fine trainers out to a nice lunch and chat Pokémon with you, but I have a lot of work to do here, and I have to meet with my grandson for dinner."

I shook my head. "It's fine, we were hoping to head onto Cinnabar."

"Excellent plan," he smiled. "When you are done with your trainer adventures, if either of you are looking for a bright future in Pokémon studies, come see me. I would be glad to chat with you both."

I smiled and waved before turning and heading out of the building. I clipped Jolteon's pokéball to my belt and looked around Pallet Town. It seemed that besides many homes, there was really nothing else in town. I frowned.

How did we get to Cinnabar?

"Doug?" I asked, glancing behind me. He was standing at the doors to the laboratory still, talking to another girl who seemed like she was going into the building. My frown deepened.

"She was asking me something," Doug smiled at me as he jogged to catch up to me.

"How do we get to Cinnabar?" I decided my best bet was to not care.

Doug started to laugh. "How did we get to Cianwood?"

"Where's the ferry?"

"Probably on the docks."

I glared at him before heading in the direction of the ocean. That had to be the right direction.

"Rowan?"

"I think there's a ferry there now," I ignored Doug. "Let's go."

I broke into a jog, I could feel at least Luma and Phantom keeping up with me. I wasn't feeling right. Ever since leaving Viridian, something just wasn't right and I didn't quite want to admit to it yet. My only other plan was to ignore it.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Fifty-five: I know this is terrible. I know it took my forever to post it. I know I promised this story to be done like...three weeks ago. I am so terribly sorry, I am just a terrible person.<p>

Like I said, this is terrible. You have no idea how hard this was to write. Half time, didn't even know what the hell I was typing. The best explanation I have for you all is that I have an outline I'm following and this chapter kinda lost more than half of what was suppose to be in it to other chapters, so it kinda is a shadow of what it was suppose to be. I should have just deleted it completely, but I still kinda needed it for a filler chapter.

So, I am sorry it sucks. I won't make any false promises about more chapters. But I am going to start working on the next chapter so this isn't the only horrible thing I post today.

Anyhoo, terrible chapter, apologetic A/N...uhhh. That's all!

Thanks to all the people adding my story to favorites/alerts! And thanks for all the reviews! I don't have the names written down, but I will get those for next time!

Again, I am really sorry about this chapter...I am actually kinda embarrassed to post it. XD


	56. Chapter 56: Feelings Rejected

-**The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Six:<p>

Feelings Rejected

I sat on a bench on the deck of the small ferry. I could see Luma and Phantom from where I sat, they were towards the bow of the ship. The wind off the ocean was ruffling their fur and blowing their ears out behind them. I looked away from them, their lovey-dovey-ness made me a little sick to my stomach.

I stared across the deck of the boat at two people sitting next to each other. They appeared to be deep in discussion. They were wearing what looked to be hiking clothes and heavy boots. I glanced out in front of the boat. I couldn't see anything but open water, I had to assume though that Cinnabar had something that they could hike on.

"Rowan." Doug appeared next to me and sat down.

"Oh, hi." I said, scooting towards my left and away from him. I glanced at him a moment then back towards the front of the boat.

"You're mad at me."

"Nope."

"Sure seems like," he said.

I looked back at him and laughed slightly. "I just don't understand you I guess."

"Probably because you're so young," he replied.

I glared at him. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "I mean, sixteen is pretty young."

"I'm seventeen now."

"When was your birthday?"

"A few days ago," I muttered. "I kinda forgot about it."

"I wish you had told me."

"Why? So you could throw me a party with lots of cute girls that you could stare at and maybe hit on?" I hissed then immediately regreted having said what I did.

"You're not mad at me?" Doug chuckled.

"Nope."

"Seems like it," he said. "That or jealous of-"

"What does it matter Doug?" I laughed, looking at him now. "It doesn't, okay? Because we're hardly friends and that's about it. Apparently that's all either of us is interested in because Pokémon run our lives."

"That's directed towards me," Doug said.

"No," I hissed sarcastically.

"Rowan."

"I'm done with this conversation," I muttered. "Let's talk about Cinnabar's gym leader. What kind of Pokémon does he use?"

"I'm not done with it," he snapped at me. "We clearly have to talk because you're being an immature little girl."

I glared at him, but I could feel tears building up.

He stared back at me a moment then scrubbed his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Yes you did," I said. "And it's fine, because it's true. I'm just sixteen years old, I hardly know anything about anything."

I stood up and walked away from Doug. I was tempted to jump off the boat so I didn't have to deal with him anymore.

"Rowan," he had followed me. I let my breath out. He grabbed my hand and yanked me back towards the bench. After falling onto the seat, I glared up at him. "You obviously know quite a bit, I'm not denying you're intelligent, but what I am saying is," he paused and took a deep breath. The way he was staring at me made me feel very uncomfortable.

I scoffed to myself and shook my head. "I'm too young."

"That makes it sound permanent," he muttered.

"For now, this time that we're going to be together," I rephrased my statement. "I'm too young."

"Yea," he agreed.

"And so," I continued, feeling my throat constrict slightly as I didn't really want to say the words. "There is nothing between us and there never will be."

"There is attraction," Doug corrected me. "It just can't be acted upon."

"So by all means, act upon it with everyone else," I muttered.

"Rowan."

I shook my head. "Now I'm done," I said, standing up. "And if you bring this up again, I am leaping off the side of the boat."

"We need to work everything-" Doug began to say.

I walked up to the balustrade, hoisted my weight onto the top bar and threw one leg over before Doug grabbed me and pulled me back onto the deck of the ship. "Point proven?" I hissed.

"I'm done," Doug agreed.

"Great," I muttered. I walked away from him and to the bow of the ship. "Phantom, go away. I want to talk to Luma."

Phantom growled at me before turning and walked away. I sat down onto the deck of the ship next to Luma.

'_You look sad._'

"It's because I am," I replied. "Everything is coming to an end."

'_We still have another gym battle._'

"Just one," I murmured. "And then what? I go home to New Bark where there is nothing for me?"

'_You go where you want to go,_' Luma pressed her forehead to mine. '_We could scour Johto for every single Pokémon and catch them all!_'

"By ourselves," I said glumly.

'_We don't need boys,_' Luma chuckled. '_All I need is my best friend and some food every once in a while._'

I looked up from my lap and at Luma. She offered me one of her bright smiles. "You're right," I decided. "Why would we need males? We are very capable of taking care of ourselves."

'_Quite,_' Luma agreed with a nod of her head.

"Just have to get to Cinnabar," I said.

A speaker clicked on overhead. "This is your captain speaking. If you look straight out ahead of us, you will begin to see the silhouette of Cinnabar Island. We are about ten minutes from docking."

I glanced over at Luma, she smiled at me again. One last badge, one more.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Chapter Fifty-Six: Yes! Another short chapter! I apologize, but I did warn you all. I hate endings.<p>

Uh, this is the last dramatic chapter, I promise. I just needed to get everything with our two favorite drama queens/kings straightened out. Now that that is done, back to Pokémon stuff. I promise. There are four chapters left, not including this one.

Are ye excited? I be excited!


	57. Chapter 57: Rebuilt

-**The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Seven:<p>

Rebuilt.

I stood on the dock, next to Doug and behind Luma and Phantom, with my jaw hanging slack. There was nothing recognizable at the end of the dock. There was just charred rocks covering what remained of buildings. There was a small Pokémon Center at the end of the dock, but nothing else.

I closed my mouth and headed down the length of the dock.

"We're staying?" Doug hissed.

"I want to find out what happened," I muttered.

"Something bad," he answered for me. "Now, can we go? There is obviously no gym here."

I ignored him and walked down the steps of the dock. I pushed open the door to the PokéCenter and walked the few feet up to the counter. "Excuse me?" I asked and a woman instantly appeared out of the back. "What happened here?"

The nurse sighed as a forlorn look covered her face. "The volcano erupted and just wiped everything out."

"How long ago?"

"A few months," the woman shrugged. "If you're wanting help look for anything salvageable, you can head out and over the large pile of rocks. There's several people unearthing the gym back there."

"Thanks," I turned and walked out of the building.

"Find out?" Doug was waiting for me.

"An eruption," I glanced in front of me at the debris.

"Alright, sucks for them," he said. "Let's go."

"Go if you want to Doug," I hissed. "I'm going to help for a little bit."

"Help with what?" He snapped as I walked away from him and headed towards the largest pile of rocks. There was a marked path around the pile and once I navigated about the rocks, I found several people standing there.

"Excuse me," I walked up to the person closest to me. It was a an older, bald man with a large, white mustache.

"Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if I could help somehow," I murmured as I glanced ahead of me. I was almost saddened by all the destruction.

I could feel the man staring at me so I glanced back at him. "Aren't you a Pokémon trainer?"

"I am," I said, waving to Espeon standing next to me. "This was our final stop and we weren't expecting this. I just want to do what I can."

He stared at me a moment longer, then waved towards a couple of people moving boulders with the help of their Pokémon. "They're trying to uncover the remains of the gym," he explained. "That group over there," I looked in the direction he was pointing now, "is getting what's left of the mart. And that third group," I looked in that direction, "is getting the PokéCenter."

"Thanks," I said. "Come on Luma."

'_Which are we going to do?_'

"The Center," I answered.

She jogged over to the group of people and looked around. '_I'll snag the boulders from the top of the pile. Where should I put them?_'

I glanced around. There was a Machamp tossing a boulder he was carrying onto a small pile off to the far left. I pointed. "Over there Luma."

She glanced in that direction and nodded. She then glanced up at the pile, a blue aura surrounded a large boulder. It swung over our heads and to the pile, where she gently set it on the ground. I nodded to myself before stooping over and gathering what I could pick up off the ground.

As I was picking the rocks up off the ground, I found a small and flat book-like thing, or at least what remained of it. I tossed the rocks over to a pile and then flipped the book open. Several burnt fragments immediately fluttered to the ground and I glanced down at them, there was no telling what they were. I looked back to the book and my heart sank slightly.

Pinned to the book was the charred metal remnants of Kanto's badges. I winced as I looked away from the book and to Luma. She set down another large boulder before looking to me.

"It's like everything was instantly snuffed out," I muttered.

'_From these ashes a phoenix will rise,_' she replied.

I looked back at the book before closing it and walking it over to the bald man. I muttered a soft apology before heading back to Espeon.

(Break)

"The sun is setting," I heard the man shout from his perch on a rocky, charred outcrop. "The nurses have prepared dinner for us, if you all would follow me."

I pushed up from my seat off the ground. Luma and I had found what looked to be the remnants of a bookshelf and I had been going through what I could of that. I followed behind the group of people, feeling tired as I trudged back towards the docks. As I rounded the corner, I found a well-lit table setting. It was a large table with easily a dozen or more place settings. I glanced over my shoulder and was surprised to find Doug walking behind me.

'_He stayed,_' I thought.

'_Of course,_' Luma chuckled. '_He doesn't want to let you out of his sights._'

I sat down at the table, thankful for the more comfortable seat. I leaned back and took a deep breath, inhaling the tantalizing scent of food. My stomach grumbled, I hadn't realized that I was so hungry.

Luma leapt into the seat next to me and stared towards the end of the table, where nurses were bringing out platefuls of food.

'_I'm starved!_'

The older man took the seat to my left, thanking the nurse when she set a plate down. "You never told me your name," he said to me before taking a bite of the steaming food.

"Thanks," I said to the nurse who set down food in front of Luma and I. "Rowan Eden," I answered. "From New Bark Town."

"Not the little psychic runner-up for Champion," the man said.

"Yea," I laughed. "That's me."

"It's so nice to meet you," he said. "Blaine, Cinnabar's Gym Leader."

I was immediately embarrassed that I had recognized him. "Oh," I said, wiping my hand off on my jeans before shaking his hand. "It's so nice to meet you!"

He laughed. "Don't worry, I keep to myself and out of magazines, a lot of people don't recognize me when I don't introduce myself."

I smiled. "How long have you been out here, cleaning up?"

"About two or three weeks after the initial eruption and it was deemed safe to come back," he answered.

"It's very sad," I murmured. "But also strangely uplifting."

"How do you mean?"

"Just seeing everything destroyed," I glanced over my shoulders. "It's almost overwhelmingly sad, so overwhelming that you don't know how to react."

"Very true," the man nodded.

"But at the same time," I continued. "To see humans and Pokémon alike striving to bring it back to its former glory, it shows how resilient both species are."

"If I didn't know better," Blaine chuckled, "I'd say you were my age."

I laughed. "Not quite."

"Far from it," he said. "But you do speak words of truth and wisdom."

'_Rowan,_' I felt Luma leaning across me and into my lap. '_Are you going to eat all of this? I mean, it's a lot of food._'

I laughed as I scooped some of my own food onto her plate. "You did more work than I did."

'_Thanks!_'

"This was your last gym, was it not?" Blaine asked me.

I glanced at him. "It would have been yes, but I'm really not disappointed. I mean, the feeling I've gotten from helping you rebuild here is better than anything I have felt from winning a gym battle."

Blaine smiled at me before reaching into his shirt pocket. He grabbed my wrist with his free hand and turned it face up. He set in the middle of my palm a small red, metal badge in the shape of flames.

"It's very rare that a Pokémon trainer stays and helps me," he said. "Once they find out that the gym is gone and I'm not offering battles at the moment, they just turn and leave."

I glanced away from Blaine and to Doug sitting across from me. He was staring at Blaine too, soot was smeared across his face from where he'd been wiping sweat away.

"Once the gym is rebuilt," I said. "I would love to actually battle you."

Blaine nodded with a smile. "It would be an honor."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Fifty-Seven: I was going to go in a different direction with this chapter, but after having thought about it, I decided on this instead. I don't have the energy right now for battle scenes, they make me mad.<p>

Yes, that is a clue that there will be no more battling for the rest of the book.

Given that that is only three chapters now, that is okay. (:

Uh, this is a bit better than the last two chapters. Thank you to Osmosis for already reviewing fifty-five I believe. Thank you to TCo, Rush, and Crown of Gold for all of their lovely reviews. If there was anyone else that I missed, please, bitch at me and tell me to recognize you because I'll feel terrible if I don't thank you for your kindness.

Anything else?

I might pump out another chapter after I get some nom-noms, but we'll just have to wait and see.

New favorite song: The Honey and the Bee by Owl City.

There is one, technically 2 lines, I like. It's a duet between a man and a woman. The man sings: "I knew that I would always love you." And the woman immediately replies with: "I'll always love you too."

A-Freaking-DORABLE!

Anyhoozle.

Message/comment/review. Thank ya kidlets!


	58. Chapter 58: Homebound

-**The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

Chapter Fifty-Eight:

Homebound

I laid out on my back on the deck of the ship, staring up at the stars. It seemed the end of my journey was ending a lot faster than I had thought.

"There are cots inside the boat," Doug said to me. "I'll wake you when we get back to Pallet."

"This is okay," I murmured. "I feel like I need to enjoy this night as much as I can."

"Why?"

"Because my journey is over," I whispered. "I head back to New Bark Town tomorrow."

"Why New Bark?"

"To talk to Professor Evergreen," I said. "See what I can do now."

"Why him?"

I sat up and looked at Doug. "I'm more comfortable in Johto Doug," I said. "I want to be back there and decided at that point what I'm going to do. And that's where my house is, with all my stuff that I need."

"Oh."

I pressed my lips together, I didn't really want to say my next few words but I felt they were necessary. "You don't have to come with."

Doug looked up from his hands at me. "Of course I will."

"Why?"

"I went this whole way with you," he said. "I'll go the whole way back."

"It's a long walk," I said.

"I'll have good company," he replied.

"And no Team Rocket to deal with," I said.

"If we can make it to Saffron, we can take the Magnet Train," Doug thought out loud.

"To Goldenrod."

"Unless you want to walk all the way back?"

I pursed my lips and wrapped my arms around my knees. Luma walked over to me and sat down next to me. I smiled and rubbed her head. "I think I'm going to walk all the way back."

'_I like that idea,_' she said.

"That way I can stop in and see my mother again," I looked at Doug.

"And hopefully not run into your sister."

"That too," I laughed. "See what other kinds of Pokémon I can catch."

"Psychic Pokémon?"

"And others," I agreed.

"I'll go with you," Doug said.

I stared at him in the dim light. "You sure?"

"Wherever you go, I'll be right there to bother you," he said with a soft smile.

I smiled at him. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>I stepped off the ferry behind Luma and Phantom, Doug was behind me. I glanced over my shoulder before heading down the dock.<p>

"I wonder where we can sleep," he murmured, stretching his arms over his head.

"Sleep?" I scoffed. "Sleep is for wimps!"

"What?" Doug's eyebrow arched.

"There are certain Pokémon that only come out at night," I said. "I plan on finding some."

"Rowan, you're going to exhaust yourself!" Doug shouted after me as I took off in a jog towards the edge of Pallet Town.

I laughed as I turned around. "Live a little Douglas Evergreen! Entertain me for these last couple of weeks that we'll be together."

"How do you know we won't be together after that?" He broke into a jog to catch up to me.

"We'll grow up and go our own separate ways Doug," I said. "Two paths rarely cross more than once."

"We could be the exception that proves the rule," he said.

"You're beginning to sound desperate," I laughed. "Oh! Do you hear that?"

I went running into a grove of trees after the Pokémon that I had heard. I felt wide awake and for the first time, I felt like I knew exactly where I was going and what I was going to become. It was an exhilarating feeling.

Luma galloped beside me. '_Over there!_'

I pushed myself in the direction that she was running towards, not caring about a thing in the world and just waiting for a Pokémon to appear.

I tripped over a my feet and tumbled to the ground. I immediately began to laugh as Luma hurried back to me. '_Are you hurt?_'

"Rowan?" Doug appeared next to me, a worried expression across his face. "See, this is why I say your tired."

"I would say the unexplained laughing is proof enough," Phantom added.

I sat up off the ground and took a deep breath, calming myself. "I have never felt like this before," I said, turning to look at Doug. "I thought I would be terribly sad when this day came, you know. When I knew that it was over and I would have to figure out what to do with my life."

"But," Doug said.

"But," I looked at Luma and smiled. "I feel so free."

'_I can tell._'

"And," I said, looking back to Doug. "I know exactly what I want to do."

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

'_Oh,_' Luma breathed as she read my mind. '_How unexpected._'

I smiled as I glanced over at her. "I want to see where it goes. I can always change my mind."

"What?" Doug asked.

"Tell me Luma," Phantom prodded. "Really?"

"I feel so out of the loop," Doug muttered.

I smiled and glanced at him. "I guess you'll find out when our two paths cross again."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Fifty-Eight: I actually have nothing to say. :X<p> 


	59. Chapter 59: Two Paths

-**The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Nine:<p>

Two Paths.

I stood in the middle of New Bark Town, feeling dirty, tired and accomplished. The last few weeks were a blur at this point, I could remember it all, but it felt like a dream. "Is this real?" I murmured.

"I think so," Doug answered me.

"It doesn't feel like it."

"No it doesn't."

"I don't know what to do," I said.

"I am going to go shower, I feel like I haven't taken one in months," he replied.

I shook my head and blinked a few times. "It's only been a few days."

"Feels longer."

"Doug," I called him as he headed away from me. He turned and stared at me. "I'll meet you at the café in two hours for lunch."

He smiled. "Yea."

I smiled back before turning and heading towards my house. I walked up the steps to the front door and paused a moment before knocking. I glanced down at Espeon as I waited for my dad to answer. After the door didn't open for a couple of minutes, I pulled my keys from my backpack and opened the door myself.

"Hello?" I called out into the house. No one replied.

'_No one is home,_' Luma said.

"Good."

I hurried to my room and found clean clothes before walking into the bathroom. I gladly took my time showering and dressing, in the end looking the most presentable I had looked in days. I glanced at my watch, finding I still had plenty of time.

"Assuming I won't be staying in New Bark," I said, walking to the closet in my room, "I need to start getting my clothes together."

'_We won't stay in New Bark?_' Luma asked.

I glanced at her sitting on my bed and shook my head. "It's too familiar, I suppose."

'_Because it's a small town?_'

"Actually I like that its small," I said. "I just want a little more excitement."

'_You mean Pokémon Trainers coming through?_'

I pursed my lips. "Yea," I nodded and smiled. "That would work for me."

'_Given your career choice, may I suggest some place?_'

"Of course."

'_Ecruteak._'

I smiled. "It's funny, that's what I was thinking too."

'_I know._'

I straightened up from the suitcase I had flung on the floor. "Should I be afraid?"

'_Definitely not._'

"Excited is okay though, right?"

Luma's laughed echoed in my mind. '_Right._'

I smiled and began to pile clothes into the suitcase. "Good, because I am excited. Everything just feels so right."

'_It's about that time,_' Luma hopped off my bed and headed for the door.

"To meet Doug," I agreed and hurried after her.

She glanced over her shoulder at me. '_For the last time, probably._'

I furrowed my brow, that fact was finally beginning to settle in, sadness started to replace my excitement.

* * *

><p>Doug laughed as he pushed the leftover food around his plate. "No, the look on your face when I yanked you into that building. It's a good thing I was so mad at you, otherwise I never would have kept a straight face."<p>

"Well I wasn't expecting it!" I shook my head.

"Charging towards Team Rocket like that, what did you think would happen?" He sighed, staring at me.

I smiled. "I guess it's a good thing you were there for me then."

"Always will be," he said.

I paused and glanced up at him. His brow was furrowed too as he stared down at his plate. "Doug," I murmured and he looked up at me. "Where are you going to go from here?"

He shrugged. "Haven't decided yet."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"I was thinking about heading back to Ecruteak."

He nodded. "A lot like New Bark."

"Except less boring," I laughed.

"That has yet to be seen," he replied. "You were there for less then a day."

"I guess I'll find out," I said.

Silence fell between the two of us as the waitress appeared back at our table. "Can I get anything else for the two of you?"

"No thanks," I said. "I'm good."

"That's all," Doug said. "Just the check please."

"Two separate ones."

"My treat," Doug snapped. "One check."

The waitress smiled and walked away. I glared at Doug. "Only you could make something as gentlemanly as paying for a meal appear un-gentlemanly."

"It's a skill," he said.

"I'll say," I agreed.

After paying the bill, I followed Doug out of the restaurant and away from the small building. Doug was staring out towards the exit of New Bark Town. "What are you thinking?" I asked softly.

Doug was silent and a growing pain began to form in my stomach. This was practically the end.

"I think I'm going to head back to Kanto," he finally replied.

"Kanto?" I whispered.

"To get the badges I missed," he said.

I nodded. "That makes sense."

"Catch more Pokémon too probably," he said. "Then I'll probably head to Indigo Plataeu, face off with some trainers who want to try and beat me."

"You'll be there awhile," I said.

"Probably."

I nodded. "Sounds like a good plan then."

Doug was silent. "You could come with me," he said. "I mean, you could go for the title instead of just being runner-up."

I smiled. "I would like to Doug, but we've already decided that I'm too young and there is nothing for us as a pair."

"Not now," he said. "But given time."

"Time apart."

"Not necessarily."

"We have two separate paths Doug," I said. "They parallel one another, they're not intertwined."

"I think you're wrong."

"You know I'm right."

We became silent again. I glanced down at Phantom and Luma, they sat with their chests pressed against on another and their heads leaning on each others shoulders. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you heading back to Kanto today?"

"It is still early," Doug answered. "I could get more than halfway to Goldenrod and snag a trip on the Magnet Train."

"Especially if you use Arcanine to get there," I said.

"That's what I was thinking too," he nodded.

"You should get going then, I would hate to keep you."

Doug stared at me before nodded. "If you see my dad," he said.

"I'll say that you said nothing," I smiled.

Doug nodded again. "I'll see you around Rowan."

I smiled at him before he whistled for Phantom. Phantom offered Luma an affection lick on the cheek and a quick nuzzle before darting away from her. I could feel tears building up. "I doubt it," I whispered.

I looked up as Doug tossed out a pokéball and his Arcanine appeared in front of him. He scooped Umbreon up under his arm before climbing onto his Pokémon's back. He threw a final look over his shoulder at me before the fire Pokémon rushed into the woods.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the ground, closing my eyes. "I just now realized this was actually going to happen, and now I'm alone."

"Rowan."

"Yes Luma?" I answered before realizing that I hadn't heard the voice in my head. I glanced up and over at Espeon. She was smiling at me.

Her head cocked to the side before her mouth open. "I am still little rough," she was saying, the words slightly clipped and heavily accented. "But with little work, we will be conversing in no time."

I smiled. "I'm not alone."

"No," she agreed.

"And we have to get to Ecruteak."

"Yes."

"We should get going, it's a long walk," I smiled.

"I have walked longer distances," Luma replied.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Fifty-Nine: I am going to finish this tonight! One last chapter!<p> 


	60. Chapter 60: A New Start

-**The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) I am not following any storyline already created, not a game, not the television show, my storyline is completely original as far as _most_ characters go and as far as what is going on with the plot.

2) The only thing I borrowed from the game (I just started playing Crystal Version again) is the Gym Leader's names and their Pokémon, the city names, route names, and a couple of Team Rocket situations. I think I also mention well known people like Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

Basically…storyline and main characters are of my creation, the other stuff I borrowed from Crystal Version.

**-And finally, the story. (: Enjoy!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty:<p>

A New Start.

I rolled over as the sun streaked through my window and across my bed. I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms high over my head. "Good morning Luma."

My Espeon smiled at me as she rolled onto her back and stuck her feet up in the air. "How did you sleep Rowan?"

"I feel extremely refreshed, so very well I guess," I laughed as I flung my blankets off me and padded across the room towards my bathroom.

I heard Luma jump off the bed and leave my bedroom. After showering and dressing I joined her in the small kitchen of my house. "Thank Mew it's Saturday, it's been a long week."

"The year is drawing to a close," Luma said.

"Not quickly enough," I smiled.

I ate quickly before pulling on a pair of boots and a jacket. "Staying here, or coming with?"

"To?"

"Just the mart."

"I'll come."

"Vapor," I spoke to my Vaporeon sleeping on the couch. "Watch the house, okay?"

He nodded before laying his head back down and shutting his eyes. I chuckled to myself. What a great watch Pokémon.

I opened the door and held it open for Luma to walk out. I shut it behind me and locked. I walked down the front steps of the small porch, my shoes crunching in the newly fallen snow. "Your feet won't get too cold, will they?"

"I'll make you carry me if they do," Luma smiled.

I smiled back and headed away from my wooden cottage nestled in the tree line and towards Ecruteak City.

"I like this house better than your other," Luma said, glancing over her shoulder. "Even though it's a lot smaller, it's just so much more comfortable."

I smiled as I glanced over my shoulder at the house. I nodded my head in agreement. "I like it too, I'm glad I could convince Mom to help me get it."

"When will she be visiting again? I love talking with Bob."

Luma referred to my mother's newest beloved family member, a Bulbasaur given to her by Professor Oak. I smiled, I would never know how she had managed to meet and befriend him, but she had. She and he, along with Professor Elm and Evergreen, had helped me considerably over the last few years. Without them, I wouldn't be where I was now.

"She sent my Noctowl back two days ago," I said.

"I remember," Luma said. "Did she reply to your letter?"

"She said she would be here within the next couple of weeks."

"Good," Luma smiled. "It's been too long since we've seen her."

"I agree."

"With it being so close to the holidays, do you think she'll bring Sam?"

"I can't imagine why not," I shrugged. "She was humane the last time she came."

"I can't believe she married such a nice guy," Luma laughed.

"Oh, that was another thing my mom mentioned," I glanced down at Espeon. "Sam is pregnant again."

"A second kid already?"

"She must like being a mother."

"I can understand that," Luma agreed. "I would love to have a litter of my own some day."

"Really?"

"You just can't give them away," she looked up at me. "You have to keep them all."

"That's fine."

"Unless I deem the person worthy enough to have an offspring of mine," Luma continued and I laughed.

"I can only imagine the scene you are creating in your mind now," I shook my head.

"I've seen the images you've created in your thoughts too," Luma said. "And they do include adorable little kids."

"It's just my imagination Luma," I said. "It won't ever happen."

"You'll never know when two paths will cross," she said.

I stopped in the middle of the path and looked down at her. "I do know Luma," I nodded. "I accepted it a couple years ago."

"When you walked out of New Bark, I know," she sighed. "What do we need from the Mart? Let's get inside, I'm freezing."

I smiled and walked towards the building housing the mart. I walked in, greeted by a blast of warm air.

"Hello Ms. Eden! Luma!" The shopkeeper greeted Luma and I.

I smiled and waved to him. "Mr. Williams, how are you? And how is Jimmy?"

"He's enjoying the snow," he laughed. "It's too cold out there for me."

"Tell me about it," Luma leapt onto the counter and shook her head.

"We have some knew Pokémon jackets," he said to her. "How would you love to see them?"

"Let's see them Ray."

I smiled and headed towards the food section of the mart. It had been awhile since I had the time to go shopping. There was quite a bit of food I needed.

"I have something else you can add to your shopping cart!" I heard Luma shout from the front of the store. I laughed to myself as I picked up a carton of milk.

"Just keep it up there with you Luma!"

"I'm going to keep shopping then."

"That's fine."

"She's in a good mood," I heard Luma said. "I can't imagine why."

"Is there a man involved?" I heard Mr. Williams reply and they both laughed.

* * *

><p>I finished putting away the groceries and stood at the sink, staring out the window. I let out my breath as I watched snowflakes lazily fall to the ground.<p>

"It's starting to snow again," Luma said, walking into the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder at her and nodded.

"It's very pretty."

"You seem tired."

"Just a bit sad I suppose," I said as I walked into the front room and took a seat in the overstuffed chair next to the couch.

"Why?"

"Talking about families today."

"Because all you have is me?"

I smiled and rubbed Luma's ears before pulling her into my lap. "You, and all of my other Pokémon are a wonderful family."

"But?"

"There's not but."

"You're not going to offend me Rowan," she turned so that she could face me.

"I just wonder if I'm going to have a family, you know?" I said. "Everyone in Ecruteak has someone, there's no one who doesn't have a pair."

"Except you."

"Right."

"Are you thinking of moving?"

"Definitely not," I shook my head.

"It sounds like what you need is a tall, dark and handsome stranger to come rolling into town," she smiled.

"My experience with tall, dark and handsome strangers is limited," I said.

"You know how to charm them."

"I knew how to charm one, and I was sixteen years old."

"I wonder where he is," Luma said. "Him and his Umbreon."

"Don't pretend you don't remember his name."

"Doug?"

"I mean Umbreon's."

"Oh," Luma smiled. "You mean Phantom."

"That's exactly who I mean."

"I wonder where Doug and Phantom are."

"I can't imagine," I said.

"Wouldn't it be something," Luma said, leaping off my lap and walking over to the window to look out the pane.

"Wouldn't what be something?" I asked.

She looked over her shoulder at me. "If they just showed back up one day."

I smiled. "We had two separate paths Luma."

"That are bound to never to never intertwine again," she finished for me.

I nodded. "Precisely."

"You're a stick in the mud Rowan," Luma sighed before walking out of the room.

"Just realistic," I shouted after her.

She didn't reply. I let my breath out and walked over to my front door. I pulled it open and stood in the doorway, staring at the snow falling to the ground. I glanced up at the sky, wondering now about the partner that I hadn't see for almost four years.

He had said something about Indigo Plataeu, but could he still be there? Or where was he now?

Could he just walk back into my life one day? Or were our paths completely severed at this point?

The realistic side, my logical side, was saying that the past was just that, in the past. But this time, my romantic side had a slightly better hold on me.

He was out there somewhere, thinking about me. Thinking about where I am and who I have become. And maybe, just maybe, he was heading in my direction.

I let my breath out, the puff of air visible in the cool wind, only time would tell.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Sixty:<p>

525 pages, 197,060 words (not including author's notes) later and we have the end of this story. I know what you're thinking…FINALLY! I don't know about you, but I'm kinda sad. :/

I know this chapter is kind of cryptic, it is supposed to be. Because we all know that there is going to be a sequel, so all the questions you may have will hopefully be answered. If anything is really seriously bothering you, message me and ask. I'll answer it. Even though I go MIA for months at a time, I actually check my account usually weekly.

Anyways, since this is the last chapter, I'mma reminisce slightly.

I actually regret a lot of the things I didn't do with this story. (Or in some cases what I did do.)

1) Not explaining and making Rowan's father a better character then I did. A lot of you guys said in your comments he was a weak character and I know that. I kinda threw him in there, I wish I had constructed him better.

2) I do not believe, actually I know I didn't put enough training scenes in, I really wish I had.

3) I kinda wished that I had made Doug have his own point of view, I'm actually toying with that idea for the sequel. Thoughts on my doing this? Should I add his point of view, or should I leave it as just Rowan's?

4) Team Rocket, I wish I had done more with them. I mean, I like what I did with them overall, but I wish there had been more.

5) Doug's relationship with his father, I actually wish I had made it more violent. (: Because violence is the answer sometimes!

6) In Kanto, I should have made Doug have more battles (or hell, even just one battle) with random trainers just because he was the Champion. Maybe one big battle where someone almost beats him, but Phantom saved the day, or something.

7) Chapter 55-'nuff said.

8) I forgot too much about Pokémon towards the end, and it became more like one of my original stories. Not that that is a bad thing necessarily, I just should have made it more inclined towards Pokémon, I dropped the ball there.

So, while I am a huge pessimist, and I put myself down too much, I will recover slightly and make a few comments about the things I liked.

1) Luma…I love Luma. I just knew from the get go that she was going to be the type of character she is. I want a Luma.

2) Doug. He is just so…Doug-like. If I have kidlets, and if one is a boy, it is going to be named Doug. Just saying.

3) My hiding hints about Doug in early chapters and you guys finding them. (: I felt like a proud momma duck!

4) The Viridian Forest chapter, it turned out EXACTLY how I wanted it, and I love it!

5) My Team Rocket poems. XD

6) Everyone who has added me to their alert/favorite list.

7) All of the comments I have received and all the messages.

8) The complete and total compassion that I have received from all of you guys, I just…I can't explain how much you guys mean to me. I hope I never disappointed you guys, really I do. You guys are seriously amazing and I mean that from the bottom of my heart.

(:

So! Tell me what you think I should have improved upon! Or tell me what your favorite thing about the whole thing was. Like I said, I am going to write a sequel, but that won't be out for a while, I got other things on my plate.

I.E. exams, Christmas, editing my original stories (which you all are still invited to read on FictionPress. If you're interested in reading them, message me and I'll send you a link to my profile or something)

Also, I am thinking of starting a vlog on youtube, if I do that, maybe I'll put a link on here so you guys can actually see who RYM is, and how I do what I do. XD

Anyhoozle. Thank you all for all of your support, I'm sorry it got bad towards the end. I really did try, but after a certain point it felt like I couldn't recover.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and enjoyed my lengthy A/N's. (I think this one takes the prize!)

Keep an eye out for the sequel as well as the appearance of Kanto, In Pictures!

Thank you all! You guys are wonderful!

Message/comment/review my dear kidlets!

Yours Truly,

RYM. 3


End file.
